Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku : A Wind Waker Tale
by Achitka
Summary: Tetra's anger has set off a trap set long ago to snare another. Now the reluctant Princess must find a way to look past her irritation with the Hero of the Winds if she is going to halt a shadowy enemy from releasing Ganon back into the world.TeLink floof
1. Prologue: Link Who?

Welcome

There are two things you'll notice right off the bat...

The first thing is…I deleted all the chapters – I intend to merge and re-arrange some things...It's bugged for a long time - so since I've re-written almost half of this - I may as well fix it up completely.

The second thing: It really is better...

Know that this is not 'High Fantasy' by any stretch of my over active imagination and you should keep in mind, there is an odd little time loop that affects the characters in this story. If you become lost between the time streams, don't feel bad. I am too.The time loop is actually explained over several chapters and I don't expect you to see that without reading them all.

If this causes confusion, the author chick apologizes in advance, as she knows this is unavoidable.

You will also find this is an unusually long piece of fan fiction, but who knew time travel could be so complicated. But now that I've started it, I'll just have to finish it. I hope you will too... 

Please Note: this takes place about seven years after the end of The Wind Waker.

Serious Disclaimer --- As I intend to only say this once: I own none of the fine characters of the Legend of Zelda series of Games, Manga, toys ect, ect, ect. All are property of the fine folks at Nintendo or possibly some other mysterious entity of which I am not aware. I am not even sure I own the rest of this or how it gets into my head to begin with. (It just leaks out when I am not looking.)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by Achitka**

**

* * *

**

Ere winter's solstice  
relations lost  
remembered pain  
Gone  
the promise  
of one day to return  
journey into time's murky fold  
condemned to hell by one command  
darkness pierced with light  
sent by true love's hand  
shining above all  
needs reflected  
a life  
completed  
as times sage  
will free the memory  
bound by departed hope  
to protect the future  
rescue expectation  
pass the test  
of loss,  
grief,  
and sacrifice  
returning to life  
a thought  
lost  
by magic  
bindings are broken  
bringing back to light  
one wish forgotten  
to surrender  
joy,  
the gull and  
speed the ravens flight  
whispered once to kindle hope  
from childlike hands  
it is granted  
as spoken  
anon.

* * *

**Prologue: Link Who?

* * *

**

Zelda wound down the path as she followed the sounds of the gentle melody that drew her even farther into the garden. The music was soft and tentative, as if the player was unsure of the next note. It lilted through the trees and made her ever more curious as to its source and as quietly as it began, it stopped and so did she.

The cool night breeze blew gently past her and she wished she'd grabbed her robe, a shawl, or something. She rubbed her arms to warm them and she looked around at where she ended up. Though she was sure she'd never been here in her life, she knew this place. Confused, she frowned and meandered further down the path.

_"Hey!"_ a man's voice called out in disbelief behind her.

Startled she turned around to see who had spoken, but there was no one there, just the trees. Her nervousness heightened when from the other side she heard, _"Is it really you?" _the voice continued, _"Are you there?"_

There was a very audible sigh and the voice said, _"Well, even if you are just a figment of my imagination, it's the best I've had in weeks."_ More silence.

Puzzled now, Zelda realized she knew that voice and there was something else about it...him, but her memory of it was clouded. It irritated her that she could not figure out why just the sound of it, made her feel intense anger. A familiar face popped into her head that she almost recognized. The answer was so tantalizingly close, she could see it, but she could not quite figure it out. Her frustration built and the garden that seemed so familiar to her before, began to close in around her.

She wanted to run, but the path that led her here was gone. Zelda squashed her panic and forced herself to stay put. As she fought the urge to dash into the woods, the melody began again. It jarred at her senses and sounded almost as disjointed as her fragmented memories. Even stranger, she now was able to put a name to that voice, _Link,_ the music stopped. She looked around she did not realize she'd spoken aloud.

The Princess stood there at the base of the hill and looked at the trees. They looked like normal trees, but some part of her kept reminding her, those trees were not supposed to be there. Something was missing. This made no sense, of course there were trees in the forest...right? It was late and Zelda thought that maybe she should head back when the music started up again but this time it sounded note perfect. She closed her eyes when brilliant light surrounded her for a moment. When Zelda opened them, she was amazed. The scenery all around her had altered dramatically.

Night turned to day and the garden now held a small reflecting pond. Near its edge sat a young man wearing a style of clothing she'd only seen on the statue in the great hall of the castle. He played an ocarina, which resonated the sounds of quiet spring morning. He looked so carefree as he played, though he was quite dusty and had the look of someone who'd traveled a great distance. A sword and shield propped nearby within easy reach and it was in this moment Zelda realized, this must be Link.

The intense anger flared again and the Princess wondered why she'd this angry with this person she was quite sure she'd never met. She fought it down and watched him as he played. Oblivious to everything around him, he continued to play the poignant, sweet song that had drawn her out of her bed. Not inclined to go anywhere, Zelda listened for a while and enjoyed the beauty and warmth of the morning sun when there came from somewhere nearby, an answering refrain. Zelda scanned the trees around them for the source, but could not find one. It sounded as if it were coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. As the new music wove itself into the other, the harmonies intertwined with strange descant, which almost perfectly echoed the anger she first felt when she heard his voice.

Even now, her irritation for this person made no sense to her. Zelda was beginning to feel very annoyed, so much so, that she hadn't even noticed that the young man had stopped playing and the only music that could be heard now, came from the angry sounds of the harmony. Zelda looked toward him again and was a little startled as he stared directly at her. No movement at all; as if he expected her to turn into something unnatural. It left her more than a little unnerved.

"What are you staring at?" Zelda asked irritated.

As soon as she spoke, the harmony stopped. She tensed up as she looked around nervously, half-expecting something to jump out at her. The young man looked around warily as well, as if he anticipated the same, but when he looked back; she was greeted by a look of complete surprise. He shook his head a little, looked at her and smiled. Something in that expression made her heart skip a beat and she noted he looked at her with a familiarity that chased away what remained of the menace from his dark eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Tetra," he said and lay back.

_Well,_ she thought, _wherever you came from you certainly appear to be very relieved._ He smiled with eyes closed drinking up the warm glow of the sun and without warning began to fade away.

"Sir?" Zelda felt an unusual moment of dread. "Excuse me?" she just could not shake the feeling she should not be here. _"HEY!"_ she shouted, then in a calmer tone, "Umm... Link?" He solidified a bit. He wasn't just going to leave her here was he? "Hold on a second... "

He did not move or even open his eyes but replied, "Yeah?"

"Where am I?" she asked.

Link turned his head toward her and gave her an odd look for a moment, took a good look around and replied, "Where are we?" he mused. "Well that I don't actually know, but this place does seem familiar somehow. Like I've been here before...kinda weird really." He gave her that odd look again, "and to be perfectly honest, I don't really care it's probably all just a dream." He looked her up and down, cocked an eyebrow and added, "Nice dress by the way."

She took a quick look at her clothes and started. Her nightgown was gone, replaced by a light blue skirt and white linen blouse. _Well that's odd,_ she thought; still they were nothing unusual or even fancy. She was beginning to see why this Link person bothered her. As a Princess of the Royal family of Hyrule, Zelda was not accustomed to being chided about fashion by unkempt young men and said in sarcastic tone, "You're a fine one to talk about clothes. What's with that get up? Aren't you a little old to be playing Hero of Time? I hope you don't go around Castletown in those clothes, you'll frighten the children."

Link, it appeared, was also completely unaware of his clothes. He gave the hat on his head a little tug, as came it off a tightly wrapped ponytail of sun bleached blonde hair fell out. His eyebrow shot up as he looked at the long green cap. A quirky half smile crept on to his face and he chuckled, "Well, what do you know about that?" he asked no one in particular and replaced the hat on his head. He sat up then and pulled out an old leather pack, where he'd kept it until now was a mystery, for she was sure it wasn't there before. Without another word began to rummage through it.

"Do you always ignore people when they speak to you?"

After a moment he said, "Depends on who it is."

"So, it's just me you're ignoring. Some hero you'll turn out to be."

"Well Princess, here's a secret; I never play at being a hero. In fact," he said as he reached deeper inside. "I've been avoiding that lately." He scowled and continued his search and said, "Let's face it, Tetra, if any of this were real, which by the way it's not. I wouldn't have that sword," he said with a gesture behind him. She looked at the sword and her eyes widened as she recognized the legendary blade of evil's bane. That was the Master Sword, only the Legendary Hero could pull that from the Pedestal of Time.

Zelda looked back at him and realized he did bear a remarkable resemblance to the statue of the Hero. The young man did not seem to notice her intense gaze and continued his search. All she knew was _he shouldn't have that._

As he continued to sift, the memory of another time crept in. It showed her this man, when he was still a boy as he fought another man twice his size. She snapped back out of her thoughts when he said:

"The last time either of us saw that, it was happily stuck-"

"...in Ganondorf's head at the bottom of the ocean..." she finished for him. _"Ocean?"_ Zelda blinked when she realized what she'd said.

The young man nodded and said, "Uh, yeah..." he paused and gave her another odd look. He shrugged and pulled at the green material of the tunic and said, "As for this? Well, I haven't a clue, but I know I haven't had clothes like these since I was twelve. Good fit though." He upended his pack on the grass and started to sift through an odd assortment of items.

"What are you looking for?" she hated being ignored.

"A box," he replied without looking up.

"Well, could you hurry it up?" He was really getting on her nerves. "I'm in a hurry and while you're at it, tell me why do you keep calling me Tetra. My name is Zelda."

"In a hurry now, to get where? Did you hit your head or something? You know your name isn't Zelda…Well, not in the real world anyway..." He shook his head and continued to sift through his pile. After a moment he frowned. "Crap," he said and absently poked at an errant item that rolled away from him. "Anyway, why am I arguing with you? You're the dread pirate remember? Exactly who you've chosen to be, and your name is Tetra."

That did it, now she really was mad. "Look, you arrogant...stupid...flaming little fairy boy! I know my own-" She covered her mouth, stunned at her language.

"Flaming?" he barked out a laugh. "There's a new one…nice Princess, but-" he stopped when he looked up and saw her look of utter confusion.

"My name is...It's...not Zelda?"

He raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

"You're sure?"

He nodded.

"I could have sworn..."

"You really aren't sure, are you…well there's a good sign." He said and ceased his search as he sat upright to face her. The Princess blinked and stared back at him. "You know, I hate to say I told you so, but boy, you really need a holiday. I think maybe you should sit down for a minute and get your bearings."

The Princess rubbed her temples in a effort to figure out what was going on. Thoughts spun wildly around in her head, how could she have forgotten her name? A look of genuine worry crossed his face and even though she felt she was on the verge of throwing a rock, she was even further irritated that she felt comforted by his presence.

_"AUUGGHHH!"_ she yelled at him. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

This time she did throw a rock, which he dodged easily. She fumed and glared at him and struggled with a sudden urge to shoot him out of a cannon. He shifted uneasily.

"Tetra, are you gonna be alright?"

She stood there, glaring at him and savagely squelched the voices in her head that yelled at her to run back the way she'd come. When he looked like he might get up she glared at him again. He sighed and sat back while she sat down on the spot and shot him a look that dared him to come any closer. After a moment, she shut her eyes in an effort to calm herself as her anger rose up again and made her heart beat faster.

What the hell was happening to her? Something inside her told her she was bound to this person, but an almost unnatural anger she felt was working to undo that. After a few deep breaths, she looked to see if he still watched but he seemed to have lost all interest in her. He quietly put his assortment of oddities back into his pack, all but the ocarina, which he set aside.

With the rest of his things neatly stowed away, he picked up the instrument. The song he played this time had an eerie, calm quality to it. She let the tranquil sounds wash over her and calm her anger feeling great relief as it ebbed away like the tide. She smiled when she realized the other music had returned as well. This time though, the harmony, so discordant before took on a more melodic quality.

Just when she was sure she was able to think again, images of him ran through her head. She could tell from the variations in age that they were all disjointed and out of order. Her anger returned and Tetra rubbed her head in frustration. "I can't... I just can't seem to remember anything. It's all fractured. I see your face in my mind, but it's all mixed up and angry. I don't understand...You seem to know me so well. Who are you?" she demanded. Tetra's voice echoed her anger though she hadn't meant to say it that way. It just came out all angry further heightening her irritation.

Her tone made the expression on Link's face change to one of disappointment and Tetra wondered again. It was obvious this was not a topic he wished to discuss. When he did speak again, his voice sounded tired, as if this were a conversation they'd already had many times in the past. "Just who I've always been Tetra, your friend." He almost said something else, but instead he rubbed his face with his hands.

Why couldn't she remember him properly? "Just my friend?" she coaxed, but this time he only gave her the barest of smiles in reply. Tetra realized she was now even more confused than her fractured memories. Behind her anger, that something else, the something she needed was there, but when she tried to reach out to it, it slipped even further from her.

Her head hurt and noticed as she looked down, that she was in her own clothing again. No more dress, just the shirt, vest and trousers. This whole mess was getting weirder by the minute. Tetra pulled her knees up under her chin and said, "You said this was a dream, but if this is just a dream, why would just the sound of your voice make me so angry?"

"Well," he said, "it may be because we had an argument the last time I saw you." He tapped the ocarina before putting it away and added, "A very loud and very angry one. It seems like that's all we're good at anymore."

That she supposed would explain some things. "We really don't get along well do we."

He shook his head and for some reason that made her feel sad and a little lonely. They said nothing for a time and Tetra watched him as he looked out over the water. Tetra felt her anger evaporate as she sensed the something she needed, was there again. It taunted her and left her with the impression that once he had been more than 'just a friend'. The why of it was missing and when he did finally look back at her he asked, "Where have you been? I've been looking for almost three weeks. I was actually on my way back when I got sidetracked."

Tetra felt suddenly very light headed and closed her eyes again with the hope it would help clear her head.

It didn't.

* * *

3/24/06 


	2. Chapter 1: Within the Main

Yes good question where are they? Well if I told you that, what would be the point of this, so I'll just let you figure it out on your own, think of its higher edumacation. Yes that's right, extra credit.

(Insert disclaimer of choice here.)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
By: Achitka **

**Chapter 1  
Within the Main**

* * *

"Miss Tetra...wake up, Miss." A shadowy figure stood in the doorway outlined by the lamps that were only at half-light. 

"Hmmm?" Tetra sat up. "Oh... where?" She scanned the darkness. "Link?" The shape in the doorway shifted slightly.

"Are you all right Miss?"

Tetra didn't answer, she shook her head to clear out the sleepiness she still felt and thought, _'Was any of that real or just a dream?'_ As she rose from her bed something clunked onto the floor. Tetra looked down at it briefly but it really was too dark to see clearly. "Senza, what time is it?"

"Half past four, Miss. You asked me to wake you if we caught up with that sloop."

"Yes I did, didn't I," she replied absently staring out the only window of her cabin. The moon was very full and bright and she hoped that wouldn't end up giving them away later on. Tetra looked over at the door again and said, "Thanks, Senza, I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Miss," he said as he turned and closed the door to her cabin.

Tetra dressed quickly and headed up onto the main deck. Her orders were for not lamps above decks, so the only light available came from the now setting moon. She looked across the wide bay and spotted the night's quarry. It eluded them for two full days and they were further west of Great Fish Island than she liked to be.

"Something's not right." She said to herself as she looked at the smaller ship again. She watched her crew as they prepared for the final leg of the chase. Everything was just as it should be.

But it wasn't.

She spotted Gonzo's red bandana amongst the rest and walked over to where he stood near the mast. He was a good first mate, though he could be a little emotional at times. He was five years older than she was, and with the exception of Niko, he was the closest in age. On her way across the deck, she hesitated due in part to confusion she was feeling again. She just could not shake that feeling that something was not right.

The wrongness, reminded her of Ganondorf's assault on her dreams and in the days leading up to the rescue of Aryll and the other girls Tetra's dreams had been nothing short of horrifying. She shivered. The lingering effects still haunted her, despite the fact that almost seven years had passed since that fight atop the tower. It had taken most of her strength to ward off those ever-tightening probes. Tetra growled, she never should have let fairy boy leave her in the castle no matter what the King said about the danger. She'd been stuck down in that dreary basement way too long. She could not forget and would not forgive for any of it and intended to hunt down and destroy every last one of Ganon's cronies if it took her the rest of her natural life.

She glanced out over the water again and thought, _This is personal._ She looked back out at the way they'd come, nothing but ocean for miles and spotted a lone seagull as it made its way against a fast blowing wind. On the edge of it all, a melody lingered as if to remind her of something forgotten. _Well no time for that now,_ she thought and returned her attention to the crew. "Gonzo?"

A very large young man with a goatee turned away from another sailor he'd been speaking to and answered, "Yes, Miss?"

"Um, any word from Link lately?"

The big sailor hesitated, "No, Miss Tetra."

Tetra tilted her head and thought, _You never was very good liar_. "Gonzo," she said, as she took a few steps closer. "I know I told you to burn anything Link might happen to send, but I also know you two are good friends." She moved closer still and looked him in the eye. "I also know you didn't exactly follow my orders." More silence. Tetra tugged on her jacket in frustration. "Well?"

"Maybe one or uh, two letters." Her impatience with his answer was clear as he quickly added, "There may have been more..." Gonzo hesitated again.

"More meaning..." she coaxed.

"Seven. Well six really, one was from Aryll."

"I see," Tetra said quietly, "and of these how many were actually destroyed."

He cleared his throat. "One," he said as he looked straight ahead.

"And of course that would be the one I took care of."

His eyes shifted and he swallowed. "Yes, Miss."

She looked at him for a moment as she tried to decide what would be the best punishment for disobeying a direct order and asked, "When was the last one received?"

"Almost a week ago."

"Fine, when we're finished here, bring them to me." He nodded. "Good, now assemble the crew on deck." For the first time she noticed his worried look, she scoffed and added, "No, I will not be having any ritual burnings in my cabin."

"Yes Miss." he said and appeared very relieved.

Tetra returned her attention back to the ocean. The melody she thought she'd heard earlier faded away as if it had never been. She looked through her telescope at their intended target, just sitting there, not moving at all. The only thing she could see moving were a bunch of gulls circling overhead. _Weird,_ she thought. This morning's mission still gave her a bad feeling, but she allowed her anger to overrule her caution.

"Hoy, men listen up," she said and spoke quickly in a hushed angry tone. "We'll be coming up on the lee so not a sound until we're right on top of her. That crew is slipperier than a barrel of eels. Surprise is what we'll need if we are going to take 'em out. Everyone understands their assignments?" The only replies made were nods. "Good. Let do it."

As they bore down on the smaller ship, Tetra's earlier misgivings suddenly came back to life. She lifted her telescope and upon closer inspection of their quarry, she realized she could almost see right through it. Tetra focused above the smaller ship again and knew why there were so many gulls.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. "SENZA! BREAK THE LINE! IT'S A TRAP!"

When the big man spun the wheel, the larger pirate ship lurched dangerously. The crew caught off guard tumbled about the deck as they struggled to regain their footing and pull the big mast into line with the ship's rudder. By now though, the ship was moving at a good clip when the whirlpool started to form. "Drop that sheet we've got a giant octo to port! GAH! Someone, go get Niko!"

As the wind picked up, someone disappeared below, "Watch those line, Gonzo!" Just below her Niko appeared on deck. "Man that gun! We're low on Ammo so make your shots count!" He nodded a little nervously and she watched him as he ran aft toward the waiting cannon. She turned back to Senza and added, "Keep her as steady as you can."

Tetra dropped down to middeck and headed for the cannon. It was all up to Niko now. How many bombs did they have? Niko may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was the best shot on the ship.

She reached the stern just as the first shot fired.

**BOOM!**

The Octo, she was relieved to see, was only a six-eye.

**BOOM! BOOM! **

Three down, three to go. With three more shots, the Octo went down.

"Good job Niko," Tetra said and smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

Niko beamed at the attention and the rest of the crew had some fun tossing him about. She waved to Senza, glad to have his steady hand at the helm.

Tetra lowered her hand when the glint of something shiny caught her eye. She was almost afraid to look, but knew it could only be the Triforce of Wisdom. It lay dormant within her these past years with hardly a glimmer. _What set that off?_ She wondered and without warning, the glow moved forward from her hand, up her arm until she found herself saturated in a bright golden light.

When the gleam subsided, she found herself some place she'd never been before. Everything around her was in shades of gray and moving so quickly that it reminded her of Lenzo's new moving picto-box. Her arrival had gone unnoticed by the monsters that wandered in and out of the rooms, so Tetra carefully made her way down a narrow corridor until she came to what appeared to be a locked room. When she tried to push the heavy looking door, she fell through it, as if it wasn't even there.

The room appeared to be a cell of some kind. It contained a dirty looking bowl of water and a not too clean looking pile of straw. Tetra stifled the impulse to cover her nose, there was no smell, but she could imagine what it must be like. She turned in time to see the door burst open. There were no sound as two moblins dragged a limp form over to the pallet. They dropped their unconscious cargo unceremoniously to the floor just short of it. They appeared to laugh harshly then left the room.

Tetra turned to examine the crumpled man on the floor, but something made her pause. She focused on the man and realized he was out of his time. He didn't belong here and his whole countenance reeked of the shadow. Worse than anyone she'd ever run across next to Ganondorf himself. She backed up and thought, _This was bad, very, very bad..._

When the entire scene started to fade, she felt herself move again along the path of light. It became so bright she closed her eyes. Tetra expected to find herself back on her ship. Instead, she found herself surrounded on all sides by a great crater.

"Oh great," she scowled, "where the hell am I now?"

Tetra looked cautiously down at her hand, no more glow, whatever set it off was gone now. As she looked up she was struck by the sheer height of the crater she was in, the only way out appeared to be straight up and with no apparent handholds; she was not going anywhere, any time soon. Tetra sat down where she was and groaned, she hoped Gonzo and the others weren't freaking out too badly. She closed her eyes reviewed the morning's events. Other than the Octo attack, nothing too unusual, what was it that distracted her?

That dream.

The details came back to her at first, only in bits and snatches. She'd had some powerfully strange dreams in her life but always had been able to put them into some kind of perspective. Tetra felt she was missing something important.

"Ugh! This was so frustrating!" she shouted and struggled to come up with that missing piece. Something so obvious that she'd over looked it. _Calm down Tetra _she thought_, You will never figure it out shouting at a bush._ Tetra sat up straight and arranged herself cross-legged on the grass beneath a tree. She pulled her mother's chain from around her neck and held it up. _I really wish you were here_ she thought. Wrapping it around her wrist, she tried to clear her mind, empty it of everything as she slowed her breathing.

Quietly it flowed in like on a gentle breeze. Almost out of range, as if waiting for her invitation. A quiet peaceful melody, her mind drifted, this was the melody that drew her out of bed and into the garden of... ?

Okay, no help there. Right, then we'll just move forward a bit. There was a pool, no more of a pond. The sun was very bright and warm, but that probably was just because of dress she'd been wearing. Dress? Do I even own a dress? Moreover, what in the world brought Link there. That was him, right?

Tetra rubbed her forehead, she could feel the beginnings of a headache. But why him? He did not play any instruments that she knew of but then he always was full of surprises. No, she thought, she'd seen it before...damn. His reaction made it seem like he'd been looking for her, like she was lost or something. Did he forget he had her pirate's charm? All he had to do was call her. Way to many unanswered questions.

Gonzo said it'd been a week since Link's last letter. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen a Rito postman or Aryll's gulls for a while. To make matters worse she realized then that she'd not even recognized Link when she first saw him. Not a good sign, how could she possibly have forgotten the most irritating man on the ocean? Arrogant little fairy boy, messes with her life and then just sails off. She paused mid thought, what had they argued over? She could not seem to remember. It didn't matter anyway, at least she didn't have to put up with his constant nagging anymore. Still, why would he be there? As angry as he was, she couldn't figure our why he would bother, now she was starting to worry.

"Blast it all!"

Frustrated Tetra smacked the ground, something squeaked and rustled off into the taller grass nearby and sent up a small dust cloud. A quick burst of wind pushed the dirt up into her face making her sneeze and cough.

"Perfect," she said as she stood and rubbed her eyes to remove the last of the dust. When Tetra cleared her eyes, she found a small face floating a few inches in front of her nose. Startled Tetra tried to hurriedly back away only to lose her balance and topple into a nearby stream. Tetra landed hard on her backside momentarily knocking the wind out of herself. She groaned and opened one eye cautiously. The small face was back but now it was upside down. Tetra opened her other eye and asked, "Have we met?"

Childish laughter again filled the air around her and the form floated up and away from her.

_"Welcome Princess."_

"Please don't call me that," Tetra said reflexively. "My name is Tetra."

_"Of course it is silly child."_

Tetra stood up in the stream and took another look around. Link told her the story of how he gained the ability to enchant his arrows to utilize fire and ice. This, she realized, was the interior of Mother and Child Island. She'd only seen the islands from her ship at a distance. So there really was no way out except up because there certainly was not any way in by sea. She wondered briefly how Link managed to get in here.

As she stepped up onto the small sandy bank, she stretched a little and winced. She rubbed her elbow a bit, as she looked at the floating figure before her. Tetra was reminded of a fairy tale her mother once told her of a beautiful creature that was made from the waves on the ocean.

"You must be Venus, Queen of the Fairies." Tetra put her hand on her hips and asked, "Why do you look like a little kid?"

The child laughed and floated a little closer to her. _"You are very observant princess." _

"Don't call me that," Tetra said, "did you bring me here?"

_"No, Only one other visitor has come to my island since the Hero came to me, that meeting was great fun and he was quite adorable. Don't you think?"_

"Let's not bring Link into this, okay?"

_"I can see you think so too."_ The fairy queen giggled and said, _"I wonder how much longer you will be able to from more than just your true name Princess." _

"Look, can you please stop calling me that? Do you know how I got here, or better yet how I get the hell out."

_"Those who visit my island seldom do so by accident. All the bearers if the Triforce of Wisdom since before the great flood have come to me at some point in their lives. That includes the last bearer."_

My Mother? What does she have to do with any of this? Tetra tried to watch as the Fairy Queen spun herself around in gentle circles around her. In the child-like fairy's hands swung a rag doll that looked surprisingly like the Great Fairies of the ocean. As Venus floated by Tetra noticed whenever the sunlight hit her, the fairy queen glowed a slightly different color.

"Can you please stop doing that you're making me dizzy."

The child laughed once again, but stopped floating in circles. Instead, she floated gently back and forth just out of reach with her doll hanging limply in her left hand.

_"Her spirit is never far from you, Princess. She watches over you and prays to the Goddesses on your behalf."_

"That still doesn't explain how I got here."

_"Maybe it was the power that dwells within you trying to get your attention."_ Venus stopped moving, floated a little closer to Tetra, and asked, _"Why do you deny that part of yourself?" _

"It's not that simple and you know that."

"It is not that difficult either."

"Whatever." Tetra responded sullenly.

_"Listen well, Princess of Hyrule,"_ the child-like voice took on a scolding quality as she continued, _"a message was sent, and yet you chose to ignore my daughter's warning. Even now you do not even realize that you are now in great danger."_ Venus floated in very close as if to bring home her point. _"It is time you awoke from your vengeful dream." _

"Dream?" The mention of off dreams made Tetra take a small step back.

_"Following your anger, you have set off a trap set long ago to snare another." _

"Trap?" Tetra's eyes narrowed as the Fairy Queen spoke, but she bit back on her tart reply.

_"You are in great danger, if you do not recognize the bars of your self made prison soon, you will perish. Your escape path continues to get narrower as each day passes."_

"But I'm not in a trap..." again laughter filled the air around her mocking her stubbornness.

_"Then tell me, Princess, what did you do yesterday?"_

Tetra remembered her previous troubles trying to remember earlier in the day. She got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as more of the infectious laughter filled the air.

_"I like you, please allow me to give you a gift to remember our meeting."_

The child held her doll out in front of her and it started to get smaller and smaller until it was no larger than a baby's hand. It floated over to Tetra and attached itself to the chain she still had draped around her wrist. She unwrapped the chain and held the tiny doll up to the sunlight. Four sets of tiny fingers grasped the gold chain. Tetra gave it a little shake. It wobbled at the end but did not come off. She held it up close to her face her eyes widened when the little face smiled and winked.

"That's just creepy," Tetra said as she pulled the chain over her head. The little fairy doll giggled when she got caught in Tetra's hair. Tetra let out a mild curse and after she untangled it, she bowed absently and said, "Thank you, I think. What am I supposed to do with this? Will it stay on this chain forever?"

_"She will find her own purpose eventually,"_ the child said, _"but for now she will help you if she can, and will not leave you as long as you have need of her. Goodbye Princess. May you awaken soon."_ With that the child began to fade away.

Tetra remembered suddenly the man in the cell. "Hey wait! I have more questions. Before I came here I saw a prison, and a man, I think it was a man, well whoever it was they were a mess..." Tetra stopped as the whole area became engulfed in brilliant light. When she opened her eyes this time she found herself lying down, back on her ship in her cabin, and it was just before dawn.

"Miss Tetra...wake up Miss..." A shadowy figure stood in the doorway outlined by the lamps that were only at half-light.

"Hmmm?" Tetra sat up, "Oh... where? "Wait..." Tetra said as she scanned the darkness. The shape in the doorway shifted slightly.

"Are you all right Miss Tetra?"

She did not answer. _Was any of that real or just a dream?_ As she rose from her bed, something clunked onto the floor. She looked down at it briefly but it really was too dark to see clearly.

"Senza, what time is it?

"Half past four Miss. You asked me to wake you if we caught up with that sloop."

"Yes I did, didn't I," Tetra replied absently staring out the only window of her cabin. The moon was very full and bright and she hoped that wouldn't end up giving them away later on. Tetra looked over at the door again and said, "Thanks, Senza, I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Miss," he said as he turned and closed the door to her cabin.

As she turned to start dressing, her hand caught on the chain around her neck. Tetra pulled at the chain and realized there was an unusual weight to it. Lighting the small lamp over the desk she stifled a cry of surprise.

_"Good morning, Princess,"_ said the tiny rag doll fairy hanging from her chain. _"I am Nagori."_

While the little fairy spoke, Tetra began to remember all the odd happenings of the past few weeks. How she was repeating the same few days over and over. The words of the Fairy Queen were ringing in her head.

_"Listen well Princess of Hyrule, It is time you awoke from your vengeful dream."  
"If you do not recognize the bars of your self made prison soon, you will perish."_

Shaken Tetra sat back on her bed and realized she'd no idea how to begin to extricate herself from her confinement. She was not even sure how she'd gotten in. Looking out the cabin window, she caught sight of the full moon again. This _is_ the same as yesterday…Tetra whispered a prayer to the Goddesses for guidance and felt the little fairy let go of the chain and climb up onto her shoulder.

"Nagori?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Call me Tetra from now on, okay?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Thanks," Tetra said. Once she finished dressing, she noticed the object that's fallen off her bed earlier. She looked at the box and thought, _This is new. _She placed it on the desk and headed topside. Whatever else was happening today, it was not going to be an Octo fight.

* * *

3/26/06 


	3. Chapter 2: Missing Tetra

Link is the Great Sea's Hero of the Winds. He has a problem. Just how do you go about finding a ship full of missing pirates? Besides, I've let him sleep long enough…

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By achitka**

**Chapter 2:**  
**Missing Tetra**

* * *

Link leaned forward, yawned, and let his chair clunk back onto the floor. He wondered if the girl in his dream had been Tetra, she sure acted like her. It was the first time in weeks that he'd even seen himself in one of his dreams. He set the ocarina on the table beside him and looked out the window. Lately all his dreams were full of pirate adventures.

He tipped back on the chair again, but the only sounds he heard were the creak of the ship's wooden hull and the waves as they echoed eerily off the cave walls. Alone on the great pirate ship everything was so quiet. He wondered how had they had managed to get it in here to begin with. The disappearance of pirates would probably have gone unnoticed except for, as Tetra put it, _"His unreasonable need to explore every bit of the world"._

He only came home for Zill's party and to take his sister back to Windfall. Aryll helped Miss Marie with the school and her holiday was over. He'd seen this side of the island in years and would not have even come this way at all if he hadn't promised to take Zill out for a trip around the island for his coming of age party. He wanted to see the cave where the Jabun hid after Ganondorf destroyed his home on Great Fish Island.

On a previous trip home, he'd gone to the Great Fairy's fountain to take a pictograph of a health fairy to get a figurine made. When the Great Fairy appeared, that was remarkable enough, but when she also gave him a warning he knew it meant trouble. She told him an ill wind was blowing in from the west and that he should be careful not to sail near Great Fish when the moon was full for an old enemy waited. Likewise, he should warn the Princess.

All the Great Fairies referred to Tetra as Princess, while this amused Link, it really irked Tetra. Link knew from his correspondence with Gonzo, they'd be headed in that direction. He actually had no wish to track her down again, they'd not seen each other for months, and she'd been more than clear the last time he had seen her on Windfall that they were done. That was just fine with him since all they did was argue.

But, he made a promise…and once made it'd have to be kept, especially to the Great Fairies. Link found them getting ready to set out from Great Fish Island, and as promised, he let Tetra know what the Fairy said. She just looked at him, rolled her eyes, and said "Great now the fairies were getting into the act?"

Foolishly, he asked her to put off sailing for just a one day until the full moon passed and that was when the real argument started. He realized now, the Great Fairy of Outset had been right and Tetra and the others must have run afoul of whatever it was. He also knew he still had absolutely no idea where to start looking for them.

Link recognized now that he probably could have been a little nicer about it, but in the last six months her anger towards him, for whatever it was he did, had gotten completely unreasonable. Lately, it only seemed to feed her unquenchable thirst for vengeance. He was tired of pointless battles fought for no real purpose.

He rubbed his eyes and mulled over the few things he did know, which was not much. The ship set sail from Great Fish in the evening and by afternoon of the next day, they'd managed to get this ship into this cave more than three sectors south of where he'd left them; all without anyone on the island seeing.

He lit the small lamp nearby and pulled out one of the few books he has discovered while poking through some ruins on a nearby island. Written in an older form of Hylian, Link picked his way through the letters. Link always enjoyed his lessons with the Great Deku Tree. The great tree even taught him most of the alphabet and Link was getting better at reading the ancient scripts but it was still hard to understand. Not only did it give him something to do in the meantime, but it was also a welcome break from Tetra's rather sharp tongue.

What he found were the stories of Hyrule. Some mentioned the Hero of Time and the Princess Zelda. Others talked about the old prophecies and how they were fulfilled. He was sure there had to be a clue in there somewhere as to whom this enemy was. Link thought of what the King said about the hero becoming separated from the part of himself that held the Triforce of Courage. How was that possible?

So engrossed in his reading, Link almost didn't hear the creak of footsteps on the deck above. Link looked up at the ceiling and listened intently. It was unlikely that Zill managed to find his way back here again so decided it would be better to be cautious and blew out the lamp. Link heard muted talking but could only make out one voice, an older man's from the sound of it.

He leaned back in the chair to grab his pack off the bed, but was startled when his Triforce piece resonated in a strange way. It sounded hollow as if only a distant echo. Next thing he knew he managed to get a strap tangled in the backing of the chair, still leaning, now hopelessly overbalanced, gravity mocked him as Link, the chair and his pack crashed to the floor.

He stifled a yell and rubbed his head all while trying to lie as still as he could to listen for a reaction from above. He knew it was a slim chance that the racket had been missed but lying there tangled up with his pack and a chair wasn't very helpful either. So as quietly and quickly as he could he began to extricate himself. He managed it just in time to hear the door handle turning. Thankful for the darkness he braced himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Above decks an old man walked and marveled at the ship, "Can you believe it, he said, waving to the air in awe. "We made it." He paused as if listening. "Yes. Yes, I know that. I'd change that if I could; we are out of place here. I only hope the goddesses grant us enough time to-" he was interrupted by the sound of a muffled crash somewhere below him. He stopped and listened carefully, smiled and then turned to head below. Coming down the stairwell the hushed sounds from the room up ahead where just too tantalizing to resist. He had to see if his guess was right, just what was down here in this otherwise empty ship. When he reached the door he leaned toward it and listened. All was quiet again; whoever was in there, was trying very hard not to be heard. "Do we go in?" he asked, over his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Link watched as the door handle slowly turned. When the door swung open, he let the boomerang go. He let out a cry of surprised dismay when the figure plucked the deadly projectile out of the air and smiled as he turned the weapon over in his hands.

"That really wasn't necessary, I mean you no harm," he said as he offered it back, "but understandable under the circumstances." Link just stared. "You know I had one of these when I was a kid, best thing for picking apples." Link sat gaping and realized his mouth was still open so he shut it and took the proffered weapon. "Are you all right?" the old man asked, "You're looking a little pale."

Link stood up and reached for his pack, his uncertainty must have shown on his face because the old man tilted a little to the left and said, "You know I think he still thinks we're here to hurt him." Link leaned a little to see whom the man was speaking too, but the old guy seemed to be quite alone. "Oh right," the man said turning back to him. "My name is Dalkin," he said as he bowed slightly "but you can call me Al."

"Nice to meet you, um . . . Dalkin?" Link said as he bowed in return. He noticed the look of disappointment on the old man's face he added, "I mean Al." The old man relaxed a bit but still seemed to be waiting for something. It dawned on him after a moment or two of silence. "Oh right, I'm Link."

"Link?" Al's eyes narrowed a little as he said, "really? That's quite an unusual name, where is it from?"

"I don't really know." He said as he shoved the boomerang into his pack "My grandmother might though." He made a mental note to ask her one-day. "Should I know you?"

"That's quite an assortment of weaponry you have there." Al said, changing the subject. "May I?"

Link caught completely off guard by the older man's mixture of calm self-confidence. Al had a very disarming sort of charm about him that made Link want to trust him, but . . . there was something else to it, something he just could not quite put his finger on. "Sure, I guess so." Link fumbled to get the lantern relit and managed to burn his finger on the still hot glass "Ouch!"

Hanging the lantern on a hook above the desk Link sucked on his finger and watched as Al rummaged through most of the pockets of his pack, even those that were not so obvious. Al turned each item over in his hands and commented to himself on this and that. Each item after a thorough inspection then returned to their original positions. Occasionally he would comment to his invisible companion, wait for a reply and either grunt or chuckle at whatever response he'd received. He turned suddenly and held up the Wind Waker.

"What's this?" he asked, "I've never seen one of these before."

"That's the Wind Waker." Link responded.

"Wind Waker?" Dalkin held it out and waved it a bit. "What do you use it for?"

"Mostly, I use it to get the wind moving in the direction I want to sail."

"Really?" he said with a devilish grin on his face. "Fascinating."

"Um . . . Al?"

"Yes?" he replied, while swinging the baton about.

"Please, be careful with that." The old man stopped waving the baton and looked back at Link. "If you hit the right combination of points…" Link sighed and said, "It would just be better if you didn't do that."

"I apologize," he said, as he turned back around. _(I should have realized)'_ He replaced the wand back in the pack.

"Pardon me?" Link asked not quite catching the last part of what Al said. _(I will be more care)_ful in the future."

"Al?" The old man looked up. "Where did you come from?" He did not answer, instead he cocked his head as if listening. He muttered something unintelligible then frowned. Link used the time to take a closer look at the old guy. His clothes were worn and a bit on the dated side but nothing out of the ordinary, except for that hat. It had every appearance of being a large bowl place upside down on the old man's head. What really caught his attention was the small fragment of gossip stone hanging just out of sight under his tunic.

Link now knew the reason he could not understand all of what Al was saying. They were not speaking the same language. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the stone Tetra had given him. He whispered into it "Cucoo." Al's stone seemed to glow a bit brighter. Link smiled, so that was it then. Finishing his debate, he seemed to be mulling over his answer. Link decided to repeat his question and see what he would say. Al glared at the air beside him, batted his hand into the air as if fending off a gnat, and said somewhat angrily. "I can't tell you." Link felt the stone in his hand pulse with the warmth of the magic the rock used.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"So is Six Guns, but I'm a smart guy. Why don't you give me try?"

Al paused again as he considered what to say next. "I'm afraid it's the only one I'm able to give you at the moment. What is Six Guns?"

"Pirate card game and your changing the subject."

Al just blinked, and said, "Alright then south."

Link stared, as far as he knew there was nothing south of Outset, so he asked, "South of here, this place?"

Al only nodded. They fell into an uneasy silence until Al asked, "Link the girl that you're looking for, Tetra I believe?"

"Please, stop doing that."

"Doing what?

"Changing the subject," Link snapped. He was getting tired of this round about conversation. "While you're at it, why don't you tell me how you knew that?"

"That doesn't matter right now, this is her ship right?"

"It matters, old man," he said evenly. "Tell me how you knew that."

Al seemed to sense his growing anger and backed off. His shoulders sagged and he said in a conciliatory tone. "Link, you have to believe I am not here to harm either of you. I know that you carry the Triforce of Courage, its how I found you." He winced as if remembering a past hurt. "Believe me I know exactly what you are capable of."

Link did not like the sound of that; he could almost hear the fear in the other man's voice. It was like being told you drown kittens as a child for fun.

"If my time were not so limited, he continued, "I would tell you everything and more. All I can do is hope, that while it's a lot to ask, you'll trust me when I tell you, your courage and strength alone will not be enough to bring her back from where she is without my help."

Link's anger did a slow burn, he could tell that from Al's odd assemblage of body armor that he, like Orca, was far more dangerous than his appearance would lead you to think. The ease with which he had snagged that boomerang out of the air told him he would take more that a few lumps before that fight was over. The only thing stopped him from dismissing him completely was that he was still holding Tetra's gossip stone firmly in his left hand. An odd side-effect he'd discovered about having his bit of the Triforce was when he held the stone and a person lied to him, it would grow icy cold. This time it had cooled only faintly then returned to its former temperature, as it reflected only the residual magic being used to translate Al's words.

The old guy was telling the truth as he saw it but he was leaving something out. Link knew exactly how deadly unknown details could be; he also knew that in almost three weeks he had come up with nothing useful or even relevant in all his research. Though he could sense that Tetra and her crew were in some kind of trouble, he felt he was running out of time to help them. He was not even sure he could help them, so he set aside his growing list of doubts and decided see where the old man might lead.

"All right then, what do I have to do," Link said, as he sat on the bed. Al seemed to hear Link's misgivings in his voice but looked visibly relieved. "Do you know where she is?" Link asked.

"No, not at this moment in time."

Oh good, Link thought, he's gonna make me guess, "Okay, then do you know where she was?"

"Yes, but that was hours maybe even days ago so she could be a fair distance from there by now."

"Without her ship? And what about the crew?"

"They're with her you think?" He seemed puzzled.

"They would never leave her," Link replied flatly.

Al raised an eyebrow, as he pondered the implications of what he'd been told. "Probably not willingly, He sat down on the recently up righted chair. "Their connection to her must be very strong," he mumbled to himself. That can only mean the magic that's holding her has grown even stronger, if it snared them as well. Well that does complicate things a bit, but I'm hoping the magic may not be able to sustain the connection for much longer. He fell silent for a moment then continued. "It's fortunate they were with her when the trap was set off. Two and a half weeks you say?"

"I didn't actually...but yes, it was just before her birthday."

"How old was she exactly?"

"What do you want to know that for?" Al just looked at him. He sighed and answered, "Eighteen."

"How old are you?"

"Why?"

"You're not helping you know."

"Nineteen."

"Actually, I was surprised to find you here. I was sure you'd be---" Quite unexpectedly, Al tipped slightly as if an unseen hand had smacked him in the head. He turned then and began speaking quickly in low tones _(That was not necessary you know. I wasn't about to tell him anything of use!)_ He glared at the air then turned back to Link.

"Trap?" Link offered in the hope he would continue.

"Yes, and not a very nice one either," he said, as he rubbed a small red bump that had appeared on his forehead. "Have you had any odd dreams of late?"

"Odd? No, not really."

"None? Nothing that would make you wonder?"

"Well, unless you call the repeat of the same dream over and over for weeks odd."

"Repeating?" Link told him about the dreams of the pirate raids and Octo fight. "You're sure there weren't any others?"

"I did, but it wasn't really a dream... I don't think I was sleeping. Well anyway, it was probably more like wishful thinking."

"Describe it for me."

While he described the strange vision of the garden pool, he left out the parts about the music, he had a weird feeling about that, so omitted it. Al listened without comment, eyes closed as if watching it unfold in his head.

"Link, that Octo battle, do you think you could find that place on a map?"

"I think so, it was a place I had wanted to go back to anyway."

"Go back? You've been there before?"

"Not exactly, I tried to go there once, but the King of the Red Lions wouldn't let me."

"King of the Red Lions?"

"My Boat."

"Your boat wouldn't let you go?" Al asked in a skeptical tone.

"Sort of. It's actually pretty difficult to explain." Link felt a familiar twinge of sadness for the old King.

"I would say so." Al said, and noticed Link's frown and after a moment he asked. "Will it let you go now?"

Link laughed. "You know, I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 3: Step on a Crack

I sometimes wonder if like at home, I am talking to myself. Well, I guess it really doesn't matter.

Welcome my lovelies to Chapters 5,6 and 7 conveniently packed, edited and finalized into Chapter 3. Anyway you all know the drill - things are going to start to get a little more complicated from here on out so I am hopeful you can stick with it for a bit. If you've previously commented on this chapter and still feel a need to review...you most likely will have to do so anonymously...but that is almost like work to me 0.o

Please note the author chick apologizes in advance for any changes she may have made (okay did make) to chapters 1-7 that may confuse or befuddle the reader…but like those voices keep saying: Two wrongs…are only the beginning.

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By Achitka**

**Chapter 3:**  
**Step on a crack...**

**

* * *

**

Link took Al to the King of Red Lions, which he left tied next to the pirate ship. Al was suitably impressed and marveled at the artistry of the carved lion head that made up the prow. They boarded and Link maneuvered the small craft slowly around the pirate ship and out of the cave. Link pulled out his sea chart and laid it out for quick look at the locations of the rocks he knew were just under the surface around here.

Peering over his shoulder, Al asked, "Where are we now?"

"Here," Link said while pointing to Outset Island. "My home, we'll be heading north about four sectors. But first we'll be stopping on the other side of the island for a bit, for supplies."

"How long will we be staying?"

"Not long," Link said handing him the chart. "I need to check in on my Grandma, she worries if I don't let her know when I'm off _'adventuring'_ as she calls it."

"Very well," Al said sounding concerned. "Remember though our time is limited."

"My Grandma makes the best soup," Link said while he rigged up the sail. "Believe me you'll be glad we did."

"We're staying for dinner?"

"You betcha! It's really only lunch time," Link said tying off the last part. "We'll leave before evening."

"Show me on this chart where you last saw Tetra."

Link pointed to an area just west of Great Fish Island. Al pulled a map of his own out from one of his many pockets and laid it next to Link's sea chart. As Al studied both maps with great intent, Link looked over both and noted the islands on his chart seemed to correspond roughly with the mountainous areas on Al's map. He may not know where exactly Al was from, but he was getting the feeling that maybe he should be asking when.

Link also noticed some areas were circled in red, others in green, and a few in blue. The red and green circles reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what, so Link filed it away in the back of his head. There were also three areas marked with tiny skulls. One was near Great Fish Island. Al interrupted his train of thought when he asked, "How long will it take us to get the here?" and pointed to the area near Great Fish that Link had indicated before.

"Sailing?"

"Well, walking is definitely out of the question."

"About a day, possibly a day and a half."

"That long?"

"Big ocean," Link said with a smile.

The wind was blowing briskly to the east so Link didn't need to change its direction. As he let out the sail, a strong gust caught it and they took off at a good speed. Al caught off guard by the sudden acceleration almost lost both charts in the water.

"Sorry!" Link shouted over the noise of the surf. As they headed north around the island, Link made a wide turn to avoid the rocks near the cliff, and after a bit, the northeastern shore of Outset came into view.

The fishing boats were out so not many people would be around, so Link headed in straight for the beach. On the porch of the last house, a figure familiar to him waved. He smiled and waved in return as his boat slid up onto the beach. He undid a piece of the rigging and the entire sail folded up and disappeared below. Grabbing his pack, Link hopped into the shallows. When he glanced back at Al he noticed the old man did not look too good.

"You alright?"

Al was silent for a moment, and then said cautiously, "I've never actually sailed on a boat of this size before." He swallowed hard. "Who could imagine it would be so…unsettling."

"Ooo...sorry, still hungry?" Link said with a mischievous grin.

Al winced, then nodded. Link helped the older man out of the boat and onto shore. The figure on the porch came bounding over and skidded to into him. "Hey big brother!" Aryll cried while she gave him a hug.

"Hey Aryll," Link said trying to keep his balance. "When did you get home? Aren't you supposed to be on Windfall for at least another three weeks?"

"It's nice to see you too, lunkhead," she said while pushing him backward.

Link let himself take a step or two back, Aryll wasn't actually big enough to shift him if he didn't want to be, but it was fun to let her think she could. His younger sister was always outgoing, but since she'd started living off island, she'd gotten even more so. Without missing a beat Aryll turned and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right, Al please meet my sister, Aryll. "

"Nice to meet you Al." Aryll said bowing.

Al did not move or even seem to realize he'd been spoken to. He stood there still as stone, staring, and pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Al?" Link leaned a little closer. "You alright?" Link asked while he waved a hand in front of Al's face. No response. Link leaned back over to his sister and whispered, "Aryll I think our boat ride has left Al feeling a little more out of sorts than I thought. Let's get him into the house," Link said as he moved around the old guy and gently moved the old man in that direction.

"Sure..." Aryll said moving to Al's other side to help. Once in the house, they settled him into the rocker and Link pulled a bottle out of his pack, he filled a glass with some sticky red juice and offered it to Al.

Still nothing.

Link pulled his sister back and whispered as he led her to the door, "It's like someone blew out a candle. Where's Grandma?"

"She's at Orca's," Aryll answered quietly, "I'll go get her."

"Thanks," Link said and watched his sister head down the porch to the old warriors house. Turning back Link picked up the glass off the table and came up short. The old man was gone.

After checking all the beds, Link heard the sounds of a muffled conversation coming from the loft. _No way_, Link thought, _how'd he get up there so fast and without me noticing?_ Link headed up the ladder as quietly as he could and heard the talk turned angry. Worried that maybe he'd made a serious mistake trusting the old man, Link stopped near the top of the ladder and listened.

"...That is impossible and you know it." Al paused as he listened to the reply that only he could hear and asked, "You're sure about this?" His shoulders sagged a bit as he acquiesced himself to whatever answer he'd received. "Very well..."

Link let himself drop down a few rungs then started back up as noisily as he could, hopefully without seeming to. When he reached the top, Al was already up and near the ladder.

"You're probably wondering..."

"Yeah, I am, but like you said, I'll just have to trust you. You should know though you're making that very difficult."

Al sighed as Link dropped off the ladder and waited for him to climb down. "Should I ask how you got up there so fast or who it is you seem to be talking to all the time?" Al sat back down, smiled weakly and drank some of the sticky juice but did not answer the question. Link paced uneasily back and forth, "Will you ever be able to tell me or am I just going to have to keep guessing? I really hate guessing."

"As soon as I can I will tell you everything I know."

Link paused at this and sat on the nearby bed. With a sigh he lay back, covered his eyes with one arm, and said, "Yeah, well the last time someone told me that I ended up at the bottom of the ocean."

"Link?"

When he heard his Grandmother's voice, Link rolled off the bed and stood up. He waited as Aryll helped his Grandma up the stairs into the kitchen. Link wasn't sure but he thought his Grandma might be shrinking. She smiled when she saw her grandson and hugged him gently. Al started to rise also but Link stopped him and gently pushed him back into the chair. His Grandma moved closer to Al, and from the look of curious uncertainty on her face, Link could have sworn she recognized the old guy. He was about to ask her when she suddenly rounded on him.

"Link Namaki, you really need to be more careful. Not everyone is used to the breakneck speeds you sail at."

Link took an involuntary step back. His Grandma may be shrinking, but that tone of voice brooked no backtalk. She turned back to his guest and his grandma looked Al over quickly and ladled out some of the rich soup that simmered over the fire. She handed Al the bowl and added, "I'm Link and Aryll's Grandmother, and your name is?" Al opened his mouth to answer but Link spoke up quickly.

"Sorry, Grandma, Al, this is my Grandmother. Grandma, this is Al," Link said in a rush. He wasn't about to get scolded for rudeness too. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Next time?" Grandma asked and handed him his own bowl. "You're not staying then?"

"No, Grandma we have to leave for Great Fish as soon as we can."

"Why are you going there, Link?" Aryll asked from her perch on the top bunk. "There hasn't been anyone there in weeks, even the trader left."

"Are you sure?" Link asked surprised. "He was there less than a month ago when I was out that way." Of course, Link thought, if she had that kind of information, it meant only one thing. "How could you know that?"

"Windfall is gossip central you know," Aryll replied as Grandma handed her a bowl. "All the sailors come there and talk about where they've been. Especially that one, umm…Candy I think is his name, anyway, he's usually there with his buddy Kane."

"Usually where?" Link asked feigning confusion. "On Great Fish?"

"No, silly on Windfall, in the coffee bar..." Aryll groaned when she realized what she'd said and shot her brother a look that meant pain was in his future. Link just smiled back and winked at her, happy to have steered her into saying more than she should.

"Aryll, please tell me you aren't hanging around those dodgy characters again," her Grandma admonished waving her spoon at the girl.

"Grandma, I'm not a child. I'll be seventeen in less than a week. Mila says---"

**_C R A S H_**

Everyone turned and looked at Al who knocked over his now empty glass of juice.

"Sorry, elbow must have caught it."

Link noticed Al had been swatting at his invisible friend and bent over to help him pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked.

"No, but we should get a move on. It's getting late and we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Sure, but finish the soup, you'll feel better if you do," Link said though he was surprised by how jumpy the old man was now.

Al looked down into his bowl that was still mostly full and said, "Alright."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Link said.

He turned and noted his Grandmother continued to chide Aryll about the coffee bar. His sister looked at him with a pained expression that almost made him feel sorry for her. Link made it as far as the door when his Grandma asked, "Where are you going?"

"Supplies, I need to pick up some bait."

"Do me a favor and pick up a few hoi pears and post that letter over on the table for me."

"Alright."

"Leave one of your bottles and I'll fill it with some soup for tomorrow."

Link traded his bottle for the letter on the table, walked out the front door and hopped the rail. As he made his way down the path toward the beach, he could see Beedle's ship anchored just off shore near the dock. When he neared the post box, it began to wiggle and shake.

Letter for Link - will you accept?

Link took the letter from the postbox and was shocked to see it was from Gonzo. He tore it open in a hurry and read through it.

_Hoy Link, _

_Here's hoping this letter finds you well. Being so near the sloop we've been chasing, Miss Tetra is on the warpath. Let's hope we catch it today. I hope so, I don't like being this far out a sea._

_The real reason for this letter is, there was this strange guy on Great Fish just before we set out. I think he said his name was Hitokranke or maybe he said he worked for him, don't remember which and you know I'm no good at remembering details like that._

_Anyway, he asks where we're headed, and well after a few mugs, I told him. Somehow, the conversation turned to you, and he seemed most fixated with a need for particulars. I hope that was alright. That guy was creepy._

_Uh Oh Miss Tetra wants to shove off. If you write your sister soon, tell her I should be back in a few weeks. I have something I want to tell her. I'll be posting this with one of her gulls (smart birds)._

_Hope you have calm seas and brisk wind - Gonzo_

Link reread the letter a few more times and sighed, then looked back over his shoulder at his house. After carefully refolding the letter, he put it into his pocket. He posted his grandmother's letter and hurried up the beach to Beedle's shop ship. Link purchased the items he needed and decided he'd enough time to collect a few fairies for the trip. Link made his way up the path to the cliffs, crossed over the bridge and continued through a small cave into the fairy forest. As dark as these woods always were you'd never know it was just past midday. He climbed up to the ledge to the Great Fairy's Fountain and hopped into the portal.

He looked back at the column of shimmering light and Link remembered when he was younger, jumping in and out of them for fun. It was almost like flying and he smiled. Link walked further, but stopped when he found the Great Ocean Fairy waiting for him. Seeing one of the Great Fairies was rare enough…to see the same one in less than a month made Link a little nervous.

_"Welcome, Wind Waker," she said. _

"Hello, Great Fairy," Link answered. "What brings you to the Island?"

_"I am on an errand for my mother. Do you still have the ocarina you showed me the last time we met?" _

"Ocarina…" Link blanked out for a moment until it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Oh, heh…right, the flute."

_"Please show it to me." _

Link pulled out the instrument and handed it to the Fairy. She examined it closely for as if looking for cracks or something. Apparently satisfied at what she found, or didn't find, she held it up for a moment. A soft green glow surrounded it for an instant followed by a small flash. Then the fairy blew into it. The sound was sweet and clear, exactly like a perfect summer day.

When Link looked around it was a perfect summer day...somewhere. A sea of knee-high grass surrounded him; the air was dry and warm on his face. This was just weird since there were no wide-open fields like this on the Great Sea...that he knew of. Off to the left was a small house and when the note faded so did the scene.

_"Please listen and learn this song,"_ The Great Fairy said and she played a small number of notes that bounced eerily off the fountain walls. She handed the ocarina back she said, _"This is the song Quickening it will slow those around you who may be moving too quickly to be seen clearly." _

Link took the instrument and carefully tried to play back the tune the fairy had played. He flubbed it the first few times, but got it eventually.

_"The Princess did not take our advice then?" _The Great Fairy asked.

"No. She's too busy chasing shadows," Link said but failed to hide his irritation.

_"That is unfortunate." _The Great Fairy's tone sounded so sad, that Link looked back at her and she said, _"Do not be too angry with the Princess, Wind Waker. The constant assault she endured during her ordeal with the Evil King, left an open wound on her heart that is not so easily healed." _The Fairy paused and it seemed as if she listened for a far off voice. _"Our Mother tells us the Princess has begun to recognize her dilemma." _

Link ran his hand through his hair and thought, _Full grown and now that's twice today I've been scolded for being an idiot._ Tetra was still the Princess, and whether she liked it or not, it was his responsibility to look after her. It certainly didn't help that he got irritated whenever he thought of her, though. _I'm doomed,_ he thought.

"Great Fairy?"

_"Yes, Wind Waker?" _

"Thank you."

_"You are always welcome." _

"Do you think I have a chance to find her in time?"

_"In time...yes. Be brave, Wind Waker, and all will be well." _

Link reached back to put the ocarina in his pack and turned to find the Great Fairy gone. Link knew she would not return so he went to his house after collecting a few health fairies in his spare bottles. He was in a hurry so junped from the cliff and pulled out the Deku Leaf. Letting himself drop a bit, he used it to float to the ground in front of his house.

Inside he dropped off the pears on the table and collected his now full bottle of soup. His Grandmother was sitting in her rocker reading a book so he started collecting the last of his things. He noticed that Al was looking vastly improved; his color had come back and was dramatically telling Aryll a story of something he had done when he was younger. Link was only half listening.

"Ready?" Link asked, after stuffing the last of his things in his pack

Al looked over at him and nodded. Rising he took Aryll's hand and said, "It has been a great pleasure meeting you." She stood up then and gave him a friendly hug then turned to her brother, made a quick fist and cracked him hard enough to make him take a step back.

"That," she said jabbing her finger into his chest, "was for tricking me into telling Grandma about the coffee bar. I swear she'll never let me leave Outset again."

"Hey," Link said rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry, little Sis. No wait...I'm not sorry." He laughed with a wicked grin. "Oh…the look on your face."

She cracked him again this time in the other arm. "You are such a jerk sometimes. It's a wonder Tetra even speaks to you."

"Well you don't need to worry because she's not speaking to me at all. Last time I saw her she tossed me off her ship, literally."

"Serves you right," Aryll said. Her expression turned worried as she tugged on his sleeve and pulled him over to the other side of the room. "I've got something I need to ask you."

"That's going to leave a mark," Link complained rubbing his other arm.

"Any word from Tetra or the others?"

"Not Tetra, but I did just get a letter from Gonzo."

"What did he say?" she asked quickly.

"He wrote to tell me there was someone asking questions about me."

"He didn't…"

Link nodded.

"He'll never learn," Aryll snorted.

"Gets him into trouble every time." Link said.

"You know, Link there was a guy on Windfall asking a lot of questions about you too."

"He didn't look like Al, did he?"

Surprised, Aryll glanced over at Al, "Well yeah a little, but this guy was all thin and pasty looking. Link, he really creeped me out." She shivered, "The weird thing was he never used your name, just kept calling you the Hero. Like he was trying to find out who the hero was."

"Do think he did?"

"Windfall is gossip central and you, big brother, are very well known on that island. Why are you two headed for Great Fish anyway?"

"Al thinks we may be able to get a lead on where Tetra is."

"Didn't you say you just got a letter from Gonzo?"

"Yes, but look at this, Aryll," he said quickly while pulling out the letter. "It's dated for almost two weeks ago."

Aryll read through the letter quickly. "Is her ship still in the cave?"

"Yes and it's still empty."

"Wait…" Aryll said as she rummaged through her own things for a moment. "Take the telescope, you're probably gonna need it."

"Thanks, little Sis…does this mean you forgive me for the Coffee Bar?"

"Jerk," she said, as she gave him a shove when he turned back to Al, who was sitting talking quietly with Grandma. She nodded and looked over at Link. Now he was sure his Grandmother had recognized him and Link wondered what they were talking about.

"All set?" Al asked, when he noticed Link had finished talking with his sister. Link nodded and the two of them headed out the door and down to the dock. "I know I was a little out of sorts, but didn't you leave your boat on the beach?" Al asked a little confused.

Link smiled and opened the hatch. He pulled out his sword and shield, and fastened them in place. Once Al boarded he pulled on the bit of rigging he had released earlier and the mast settled itself back into place with alarming speed. Link tied it off and turned the boat toward the bay and they sailed north at a much slower speed than before.

"Can we go any faster?"

"You know we can, but your stomach didn't seem to appreciate it."

"I'll be alright now."

"Okay..." Link stopped the boat and pulled the Wind Waker out. After he conducted the Wind's Requiem, he pointed the baton north and the prevailing wind changed to the direction he indicated. Link pulled at the rigging again and they were moving at a pretty good pace. He kept an eye on Al, just in case he looked like he was about to lose his lunch.

* * *

Coming up to the main deck Tetra looked back out the way they'd come, nothing but ocean for miles and a lone seagull trying to make headway against a fast blowing southwesterly wind. On the edge of it a melody lingered as if to remind her of something she had forgotten. She realized it was Nagori softly humming just next to her ear. 

Tetra looked over at her crew and paused, in part because she just did not know how to tell them of her discovery. Mostly though, in all the time she'd been chasing down the baddies, she never realized she'd lost a part of herself in the process. Link knew it. While he traveled with them at first, he'd grown more uncomfortable on the ship; her tongue had gotten usually sharp in the last few months.

The first time he suggested she take some time off from her hunting, she just brushed him off. The next time Link brought it up; Tetra had gotten down right mean and said more than a few things that were uncalled for. That was probably why he stayed away so much now. The last time...well, it was still a little fuzzy but she was sure she must have been down right insulting. Tetra truly was becoming the dread pirate queen.

"Great Din," she whispered, "when did I become such a harpy?" Tetra was still watching the gull when she called to the pirate standing nearby, "Gonzo?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Was that one of Aryll's gulls?" she asked, watching the bird disappear into a cloudbank.

The big sailor hesitated. "Yes, Miss Tetra."

"I missed that chance then," Tetra said sighing to herself. "Are there any others with us?"

"No, Jasper was the last."

"Damn it all," she muttered to herself. "Gonzo have we had any word from Link, or for that matter, anyone else lately?"

He hesitated again. "No, Miss Tetra."

"I'm sorry, Gonzo. I know I told you to burn anything Link might happen to send, but I know you two are good friends and," she said looking him in the eye. "I'm pretty sure you didn't exactly follow my orders." More silence. She tugged on her jacket in frustration. Nagori giggled when the movement caused her to slip. The sea fairy peeked shyly from behind Tetra's ear. "Well?" Tetra said trying to suppress a smile.

"What is that, Miss Tetra?" Gonzo asked.

"She's not a 'that' or at least I don't think so and I'll explain in a minute, has there been anything?" Tetra asked still trying not to laugh.

"Maybe one, or uh…two letters…There may have been more..." he hesitated again.

"More meaning..." she coaxed.

"Seven. Well six really one was from Aryll."

"I see," Tetra said quietly, "when was the last one received?"

"Almost a week ago."

"When we're finished here this morning can you please bring them to me?" Gonzo nodded. Seeing his worried look Tetra smiled and added, "No, I will not be having any ritual burnings in my cabin."

"Yes, Miss," Gonzo said looking very relieved. He was about to turn away when he stopped and said, "Miss Tetra?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you smile again."

"Has it been that long?" Gonzo just smiled in reply.

"Yes, I suppose it has. I got lost there for a bit, but I'm feeling much better now." She turned her attention back to the ocean. Nagori hummed quietly in her ear. The melody was helping her remain anchored in the here and now, not letting her slip back into the script she had been repeating for who knows how long. She looked through her telescope out over the water at their intended target, just sitting there, not moving at all. So tantalizingly close. Tetra sighed and turned to speak to the crew who had assembled on deck.

"Hoy, men!" When she had everyone's attention, she continued. "We have a bit of a ...situation. We have a visitor with us today and I want you all to meet her." Tetra coaxed Nagori out from behind her ear and held her up for the crew to see. "This is Nagori."

The tiny fairy waved and the crew just looked at her with mouths agape for a minute then started talking quickly amongst themselves.

"Nagori is with us because I have discovered that I have foolishly allowed my anger to guide me..." There was a pause in the conversations when Tetra said, "... and by doing so I have led us all into great peril." They were all listening now.

"You all know the last time Link was on the ship, he and I had a minor disagreement..." There was a snicker or two at that, she ignored it and continued, "The truth is, Link, came to warn me of an unseen danger of sailing in this area. I chose not to listen to that warning and now I've learned that not only are we in hazardous waters, but... our escape route appears to be shrinking a little more everyday. I don't know how much time we have or even where the exit might be, but I know that if we work together we can overcome this obstacle. You are the best crew any captain could ask for..." she stopped for a brief moment and forced herself to continue, "and I want you all to know that I appreciate all the efforts you have made on my behalf."

She turned then and said the pirate at the helm, "Senza, I want you to turn the ship around; we need to head back the way we came. Maybe that's as good a place to start as any."

She turned away but could hear him giving orders to the crew to get things going in the right direction. She waved Gonzo over to her and said, "Gonzo gather up those letters and meet me in my cabin. We need to see if we can get a letter out, let's hope this prison has some cracks."

Gonzo headed below and Tetra noticed Niko standing out of the way, looking longingly at the cannon.

"Niko is something wrong?"

"No, Miss Tetra, its just..." He looked down at his shoes.

"Don't worry Niko, there will be other Octos to destroy." He was still standing there so she added with a confidence she did not feel, "It'll all work out."

"No...that wasn't it."

He was really fidgeting now.

"Well then, what did you mean?"

"I remember the last few weeks."

"What?" Tetra asked, utterly astounded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Niko's face crumpled and the swabbie looked totally dejected as he said, "I tried to tell the others, but they just couldn't see it. I even tried to tell you." He was shifting uneasily from foot to foot."...and when you disappeared that day, I was sure they would remember that. It was the first time anything new had happened in all that time. I mean Gonzo was just beside himself for two whole days…then the next thing I knew it was morning and we were preparing to chase down the ship again…I should have tried harder."

Tetra sat down on the forward steps. She motioned Niko to sit beside her. "No," Tetra said gently, "You did the best you could with a bunch of crew mates who just couldn't see the obvious." Niko smiled showing off his missing tooth. "You know I've always known there was something special about you."

Relieved Niko started to get up but Tetra held him back. Her mind was racing with possibilities as she said, "I need you to remember something for me. Can you tell me how many days we've been reliving when things started repeating?"

"Only about five days," Niko said, "but it's only lasting about three days now."

"And how many times would you say we've played out the octo fight."

"Seven maybe eight times I was starting to lose track."

"No wonder your aim is improving," Tetra said and did some quick mental calculations. "So we're losing a little over four or five hours every day then." _That means I have nine or ten days to figure it all out_, she thought. "Niko I have a job for you. I want you to write down everything that happens today."

"Miss?"

"Everything. I don't care how small it is, alright?"

"Yes, Miss."

"There are paper, pens and ink in my cabin. It's in the top drawer of my desk. I'll have another project for you later so make sure you come and see me before you bed down."

"Yes, Miss," he said.

She met Gonzo at the door to her cabin as Niko exited with his writing gear and the smaller pirate scurried off with his supplies and smiled.

"What's he up to?"

Tetra watched Niko disappear above deck and said, "I've found my first crack."

Gonzo grunted as he followed her into cabin. He was holding a small pile of letters that he laid on the desk. Three had Gonzo's name clearly printed on the envelopes. The other three appeared to be blank.

"Were these all blank when they arrived?

Gonzo scratched his head. "No, I don't think so, but then it really is kind of fuzzy, you know?

"Yeah, I know," Tetra replied. "Well what does Master Link have to say?"

Nagori, still on Tetra's shoulder, pulled at her ear and asked to be set down. The tiny sea fairy floated over the desk until she was sitting right on top of one of the blank letters.

"Nothing much, just that he was headed back to Outset for Zill's Birthday."

"That little rug rat with the perpetually runny nose?"

"Yes, he's twelve this year."

"Got himself a fine green suit of Hero's clothes then." Tetra smiled. "I used to wonder how an odd custom like that got started. I suppose it's a good thing that it did." She picked up one of the letters and hesitated. "Do you mind if I read them?"

He balked for a moment then shook his head. "You can read any of them, except this one." He said and plucked the letter she was holding out of her hand and shoved it in his jacket pocket. Tetra raised an eyebrow and Gonzo blushed a bit but didn't pull the letter back out.

"Shouldn't there be six more?"

"You burned the first one remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. Alright which of these came first?"

Gonzo picked one up and held it out to her. Tetra took it and with more than a little trepidation, she read the first letter. It was hastily written, but definitely Link's handwriting.

_"Hoy Gonzo!_

_See if you can hold up at Great fish for a day, I need to talk to Tetra. It's important and I'll be there just as soon as I can. I know it's a long shot but see if you can stall her for another day or two. (just til the full moon passes.)_

_Link  
_  
Tetra picked up the second letter and read it:

_Hoy Gonzo!_

_I'll be leaving Windfall today, heading home for Zill's birthday. I promised to take him out to the Jabun's cave last year, and I know if I don't get there in time, he'll head out on his own. (Abe would probably drop me off a cliff if I let that happen.) Aryll says hoy and hopes to see you when you pull into port. _

_Just what is going on between you and MY LITTLE SISTER?_

_Just kidding, big guy, she wanted me to tell you she's going to be sending Jasper in your general direction in a day or two. I hope she makes good time. Let me know when Tetra's cooled off a bit and I'll head out from Outset to meet up with you guys. I found something I want to show you._

_See ya, Link  
_  
"Why, Gonzo, I had no idea. You and Aryll an item?"

Gonzo was turning a deeper shade of red than before.

"Well, I bet she makes great pie," Tetra said and from the startled look on his face she was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: I really hate the name of this chapter - so if you have anything better...please share - thanks for reading - achitka

3/28/06


	5. Chapter 4: Harmony

The Great Sea is an interesting place to be. Funny how one argument can set off a chain of events that just messes up everything for everybody…and just whom is Al talking to all the time? (at the rate this is taking me to write, the world may never know)

(Inserting disclaimer... now!)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**  
**Harmony**

* * *

Al watched Link as he watched him, waiting for him to retch no doubt. The boat's motion was making Al more than a little ill, but he was determined not to slow down. Better to think of something else. Al closed his eyes as he fought back the queasiness and tried to concentrate on the problem. The trap's design focused on the intended victim's need for extreme vengeance, emphasis on the word extreme. The spell, hypothetically, would then use their life energy to power the gate. As long as the victim remained unaware of the cycling of days, eventually they'd be trapped forever.

While bearers of the Triforce of Courage might find themselves in such a situation, he never in his long life imagined it would snare a Princess of Hyrule. The Triforce of Wisdom should have helped her see the folly of such a course. What happened that would cause the girl to become that bitter? Still, the nagging feeling that something else that was not quite right would not go away.

Al looked up at the moon, though still partially hidden by the clouds; he could see that it was a little less than half full. Good, he had a little more time than he thought. Link said Tetra's crew was missing as well. He still was not sure if that would slow down the process or speed it up. It all depended on the Princess and what she did next. If she continued to fight her octo battle and expended the energy of not just herself but that of the crew she could, in theory, close the gate sooner than expected. Too many variables. He almost wished there was a way they could get a message to her.

A message. Link's other dream held some possibility, but without knowing what had triggered that meeting it wasn't likely he would be able to repeat the process. Was it the Triforce, Tetra's fear or Link's 'wishful thinking' that brought them together? Link said the Princess did not recognize him at first and that she tried to hide from him. That was not a good sign. If she forgot enough she might not even recognize help when it did arrive. In addition, when Link said he was not even sure he'd been sleeping. So, what was the element that was missing?

_(Hey!)_ Yelled a small voice that pulled him out of his musing, _(When are you going fix me?)_

"You're not broken, and..." Dalkin said, as he carefully opened his eyes. "I've already told you, I don't know how. I haven't had enough time to think about it. There was nothing to indicate that the spell wouldn't take us both." Al looked up to see if Link still watched him. He was.

_(He is going think you are crazy old man.)_

"I'm sure he already does."

_(Dalkin, I think I am going to shake apart.)_

"The vibration is getting worse?" he said, brow crinkling.

_(Yes.)_

"Hmmm," Al said, as he looked closer, "you do look a little frazzled around the edges. Still got that ringing in your ears?"

_(Yes, and it is giving me a headache.)_

"I will try harder, be patient, one crisis at a time." Al closed his eyes again as he fought down another wave of nausea.

_(Well, alright,)_ pause _(Are you sure you did not do this on purpose?)_

"If I had done it on purpose," Al said quietly, "I definitely would have made sure I couldn't hear you."

* * *

**Memories

* * *

**

With all the other letters blank, Tetra sent Gonzo out to check on the rest of the crew. He looked very relieved to escape further scrutiny and exited quickly. Nagori who was still on the desk, seemed more interested in the pens and other baubles she had than anything else in the room. Having grabbed the nearest pen she began to wave it around her as if it was some sort of weapon. Tetra watched the little fairy with great amusement.

"Nagori?"

_"Yes Princess?"_ the fairy replied as she continued to wave the pen about, became overbalanced, and plopped forward on her face.

"I thought you were going to call me Tetra."

_"Yes Princess,"_ the fairy said as she recovered and made a fresh dash at Tetra's logbook.

"You don't want me to forget again, do you."

_"No Princess,"_ Nagori said and tired of her pen adventure. Dropping her weapon, she floated closer to the edge of the desk. Nagori's face turned serious as she tilted her head and frowned_. "I have something I must return to you,"_ the fairy said, all trace of humor gone from her voice. _"It will not be pleasant."_ The fairy sang once more; this time though it was not the pleasant melody Tetra had become accustom to, it was that angry harmony...

_Coming down to her cabin, Tetra found Link sitting on the floor rummaging through his pack. "Why are you here? I thought we had an agreement."_

_Link didn't say anything, just continued to sift. She hated when he ignored her like that. At nineteen, Link had grown taller than even Gonzo, and their on again, off again relationship had been fun at first, but now she'd just as soon see him at the bottom of the ocean. Hero of the Winds, what the hell was she thinking? Didn't she have enough to do without dealing with him? He still did not answer her and continued his search for whatever it was he needed out of that damn pack._

_"Excuse me? But I have things to do..." He paused for a moment; she heard a sigh followed by more rummaging. 'I'll kill him.' she thought and kicked the bottom of his boot and asked, "What the hell are you looking for Namaki?"_

_"A box," he said still not looking up._

_"Well could you do it a little faster? I'm kind of in a hurry." She was amazed at how calm she sounded. Normally she'd be shouting at him by now. "That sloop can't be more than half a nights sail ahead of us."_

_"Well," he said and reached down further into his pack, "that's partly why I'm here." Link stuck his face inside it and she heard a muffled, "There you are." _

_Link pulled a small wooden box out of his pack and smiled. Tetra's irritation deepened at the sight of it. More than anything, she hated it when he smiled. That stupid smile was going to end up causing her nothing but trouble. He used that smile on her on Windfall during the Winter Solstice Festival and like an idiot she'd fallen for it. This only served to remind her of her current extraneous problem and her frown deepened._

_When he looked up at her, his smile faded and he cleared his throat and said, "You can't sail tonight." Link hefted the box in his right hand and closed up his pack with the other._

_"What? Are you nuts?"_

_"Obviously, why else would I be here?" Link stopped looked away for a moment. She could tell he wanted to say something else but instead repeated his earlier statement, "Just don't sail tonight."_

_He was hiding something. "Is that was what you came to tell me?" More than a little irritated she stepped past him and snapped, "and why is that?"_

_"Something else is out there, waiting... I'm not sure what, but the Great Fairy on Outset said I should warn you too."_

_"Warn me? Why?"_

_"You're the Princess, remember?" Link groaned, as too late he realized this was exactly the wrong thing to say. "Look, Tetra," and he took a deep breath, "I don't want to start an argument." She could tell from his tone he did, he was always arguing with her and was only half listening when he said, "I'm just here to deliver a message. Don't sail in this area when the moon was full-"_

_She laughed as she interrupted him. "Is this really the best you could come up with?"_

_"What?"_

_"Link, you've been after me for months to take a break."_

_"Goddesses, I knew this was a mistake," he muttered to himself through clenched teeth. He shook his head in disgust, set the box on the floor, and stood up. "No, sorry Princess, I've pretty much given up on that. You can sail yourself to oblivion for all I care. I'm only here because I was asked to deliver a message."_

_"Oh right, so now the fairies are getting into the act?" Tetra rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration. "There's nothing out there Link! Honestly, you'll believe anything."_

_"Those fairies have saved my life on more than one occasion," he growled evenly, "and Princess, at least they don't lie."_

_"Oh, and I do?" she asked with mock sweetness._

_"If the slipper fits Princess. Gods know I would NOT be here if I didn't think it was important!"_

_"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "Did the words" 'I and think' escape your mouth in a sentence?"_

_He closed his eyes and his jaw set, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and shouted, "Bloody hell woman! Why are you being so damnably stubborn about this? It's just one stupid ship! It's been seven damn years already, just let it go!"_

_Her eyes narrowed at the comment and she shot back, "You freak of a fairy boy, what the hell would you know about it anyway?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "We've been tracking that ship for almost a month, I won't stop now!"_

_"You don't have to stop long! Just one day! Surely you can control your wanton need for revenge for just one freaking day!"_

_Tetra turned away and stood there silently, anger simmering. Behind her, she heard Link let out a long sigh._

_"Please," he said his tone softening, "don't sail tonight." He stepped closer to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around so she would have to look him in the eye. "Just wait a day or two at the most. Just until the full moon passes and then it won't matter."_

_As she looked up at him, she saw the worry there and almost relented. Almost, but her anger had her now and she lashed out before she could stop herself._

_"I don't remember you whining this much when you were fighting Ganondorf." _

_His grip on her shoulders tightened just a little and she knew this time she'd gone too far. Link let go of her and made her take an involuntary step back. She had never once in seven years feared him, but the angry look on his face was making her reconsider this. Link simply stared at her for a long moment, hands clenched into fists at his sides, then something unexpected changed in his demeanor. Link held up his hands in mock surrender and Tetra suddenly realized he was giving up._

_"Whatever you say Princess," Link growled as he picked up his things and stalked off._

_Tetra was dumbfounded; Link never left an argument unfinished. While part of her wanted to make him stop, tell him she was sorry, a bigger part of her was glad he was leaving. He was just getting in the way lately anyway she told herself. Resentment helped keep her rooted in place and when she could find it in herself to move again, she went out to the rail above decks. He had already left the ship and was just a small dot on the horizon._

_"AND DON'T CALL ME PRINCESSS!"_

_Tetra looked around, the crew, which had been preparing to sail, stood motionless around her. Realizing why they had all stopped she growled angrily, "What are you all looking at?" _

_Everyone starting working all at once, she looked around until she spotted Gonzo, and waved for him to come closer. From the look he gave her, she could see he was reluctant to do so, but he made his way through._

_"Is everything alright?" Gonzo asked._

_"Do me a favor, the next time you see fairy boy toss him off my ship."_

_"Fairy boy?" Gonzo blinked in surprise when he realized she must have been talking about Link, then nodded. She took her answer and stalked off to her cabin. Opening the door, she stubbed her toe on something hard on the floor. She picked up the errant item and tossed it on her bed._

Nagori stopped her song mid note and Tetra snapped back out of her memory only to realize why the little fairy had broken off her song. A tear ran down the tiny face and Tetra wondered idly what place in the nine hells the Goddesses reserved for those who made the fairies cry.

* * *

**Doppleganger**

* * *

Link looked to the west and noticed they were making good time. Having just past the Islet of Steel, Great Fish was probably only a little while off. He had considered calling a cyclone to take them to Great Fish, but from the way Al was reacting to calm seas, spinning in a vortex would probably knock him unconscious. The sun had come up and the seagulls were flying out to meet them. One seagull in particular caught Link's eye and he immediately dropped the sail and let the boat come to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Al asked looking around, "Are we being attacked?"

"No," Link said pointing up. "I'm waiting for Jasper."

"Who's Jasper?"

"Aryll's friend." He rummaged in his pack and pulled out a hoi pear, stood up and plopped the juicy fruit on top of his head. A lone seagull dove out of the flock and snatched the pear. Link went a little glassy eyed then sat back down. "Yes!" Link said as he held up a letter.

"The mail is delivered by seagulls?" Al asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," Link said absently while he looked at the letter. His eyes went wide, "This is the same letter I got yesterday!" Link reached into his pocket. The letter from Gonzo was not there. "Where's Gonzo's letter?"

"Link are you saying you got a letter from the pirates?"

"Yes, but it was over two week old." he checked his other pockets and said, "Jasper is usually a lot more efficient... Unless…"

"Jasper was on the pirate ship when the trap was set off." Al finished for him.

"But how would she have gotten out?"

"I don't know, but the gate's not all the way shut."

"Well, that doesn't sound very efficient."

"Magic never is. That's why you're here."

"Lucky me."

"It really is a devious sort of trap. Just the amount of anger required to set it off...still why would the girl be that angry?"

"Tetra? If you knew her you wouldn't ask that question, though lately all I have to do is talk to her to make her angry."

"Hmph, interesting," Al looked at the water for a moment then said, "Link, the trap's magic is set to the moon's cycle. It can only be set off for a short period of time each year. It starts with the second full moon after either a winter or summer solstice. It works to make the victim think they are doing something new, but at the end of each cycle, it uses the life energy of the victim to send them backward in time to the day when the trap was set off. As the life force and the magic expends itself the number of days grows shorter. This way, as long as the victim doesn't realize they are reliving the same few days, the gate can close. But, in this case, something must have changed."

"Like what?" but even as he said it, Link recalled what the Great Fairy on Outset said. Somehow, Tetra was now aware of the danger. While it might explain the letter he received from Gonzo, it did not explain why his Triforce piece had resonated on her ship. That only happened when any of the three pieces came into close contact with one another. Link looked back at Al when he said he didn't know what changed. Since Al was feeling suddenly talkative, Link changed tactics and asked "Then why so big?"

"The one it was meant to trap can sense those sorts of things. If it were too small, the concentrated magic would stick out like a bon fire, too easy to avoid. I guess it was hoped that if it covered a wide enough area the intended victim would be trapped inside before they realized it."

"That's seems a bit hazardous to leave laying around." Link said as he redid the rigging.

"It was a long shot even then." Al gripped the side of the small boat when Link got it moving again.

They sailed along in silence and Link turned the new pieces of the puzzle around in his head. He knew Tetra well enough to know that she wouldn't sit still for long if she thought her crew was in danger. That might have something to do with how her ship ended up in the cave on Outset. He looked over at Al, who wasn't looking too good. To distract him from the motion sickness a little he asked, "What was in this area before?"

"Before?" Al said leaning back.

"Yes, before," Link said a little more angrily than he intended, "it's pretty damn obvious you're not from around here."

Al listened to his invisible companion again then shook his head. He sat thoughtfully a moment longer and said, "It was a vast wasteland."

Link sighed when it became obvious he was not going to get any further information. When he spotted Great Fish up ahead on the horizon and pointed it out and Al turned to look. His already gray pallor improved some and he appeared relieved at the prospect that he would be on dry land again soon.

Even though Great Fish Island still bore the scars of Ganondorf's attack of seven years prior, some of the greenery returned. The island was still uninhabited; the harrowing stories told by the survivors of that assault guaranteed it would remain so. Once on the island, Link set up a small camp. It was almost evening, and he'd been awake all night. After a quick trip around the island, it was obvious that no one had been there for weeks.

"I think we should see Jabun in the morning," Link said while he looked at the entrance to a nearby cave.

"Jabun?"

"Water Deity, Keeper of Nayru's Pearl and a really great fish. If anybody knows what's happening around here it's him."

"Do we have to wait until morning?"

"Nope, you're welcome to head down anytime you like," Link said as he waved a hand at the entrance. "Me? I'm taking a nap. I'm beat. I haven't had much sleep lately and I really need some rest. Besides at least I'll be able to understand him better."

"Why is that?"

"He only speaks an ancient form of Hylian."

Al raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Am I really that transparent?"

"I told you I hate guessing."

"Alright, may I see the letter from the pirate?"

"Sure." Link pulled the letter out and handed it off to Al with a small pack of rations then lay down with his pack under his head and promptly fell asleep. Al could see he wasn't kidding; he'd never seen anyone fall asleep that fast in his life.

"I wish I could do that," Al said.

_(Hey!)_

"What?"

_(Read the letter old man. Hurry up!)_

"Aren't we feeling feisty?"

_(Just open it!)_

"In a moment," Al looked up at a tree that was atop a nearby hill. "I thought I heard something up there." He watched the tree for a moment or two longer. When nothing happened, he shrugged and returned his attention to the letter he was holding. He opened it and read through it carefully. Something had changed, either the Princess was actively trying to escape or the magic was starting to unravel. Maybe both. That feeling that something just wasn't right came back to him as he read the letter again, "Hito...I don't like the sound of that..."

_(Do you think it is him? It has been over two hundred years after all.)_

Al looked up at the tree again then back at Link, he shivered as the sunset cast a gloom across the camp. "What's a few hundred years to a shadow?"

* * *

3/31/06 


	6. Chapter 5: Everyone knows it's Windy

Let's keep the tour group moving shall we? Be nice no pushing in the back.

(Still not up to claiming responsibility for this so...have some disclaimer on me, goes good with pie...)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**  
**Everyone know its Windy**

* * *

Tetra sat unmoving for a while, then shook her head and said, "Well, that was unsettling." Nagori looked up at her and appeared to have regained her former humor. 

_"I am sorry Princess,"_ she said as she floated over to the small box on the desk. _"I am young and very emotional." _

"You're apologizing to me?"

_"Yes, it was not my intention to make you sad,"_ Nagori said and started working at the latch on the box. After a few tries she looked back at Tetra and sighed. _"It was a disturbing memory though,"_ the fairy said and returned her attention to the latch.

"Well perhaps I deserved that sadness," Tetra said, and reached to assist the little fairy. "I have behaved rather poorly lately with little regret for my words. That just underscored how I got here in the first place."

_"What is in this box that is closed so tight?"_ Nagori asked while she tugged at the latch.

Tetra thought for a moment, "Ummm... I don't know."

Suddenly, the ship lurched and the box slid off the desk, hitting the floor on its side. Nagori would have gone over too if Tetra hadn't snatched her before she tipped off her chair. "What the hell is going on? Gonzo!" Tetra struggled to get up and almost fell over when the ship lurched again.

Nudge appeared in her doorway. "Miss Tetra, we need you topside." The boat listed and they both held on until the ship righted. "We have a problem." Nudge didn't wait for a reply but turned and headed out.

"Hold on Nagori," Tetra said as she took the chain out. The fairy grabbed hold and held on tight. Tetra bounded out of her cabin and up stairs as quickly as she could. She threw open the door and stopped abruptly as she found herself facing another Octo. "Damn it! Someone find Niko!"

The wind picked up. Someone ran past her and disappeared below. "Watch those lines, Gonzo!" she said as she headed up to the helm. Just below her Niko appeared on deck. "Man that gun! We're low on... oh never mind! Just go!" She just waved him on and watched him for a moment, as he turned aft toward the waiting cannon. She turned to Senza and added, "Keep her steady." She then dropped down to middeck and headed for the cannon. How many bombs did they have? She reached the stern just as the first shot was fired.

**BOOM!**

She looked furiously at the Octo she did not believe was there. At least, she thought, it was still only a six-eye.

**BOOM! BOOM!** Three down, three to go. Three more shots and the Octo went down.

"Good job Niko," she said, but her smile faded. "Do me a favor, get Senza, Gonzo, Nudge, Mako and Zuko and head to my cabin. We need to figure out what in the nine hells went wrong now."

Tetra came into her cabin and set Nagori on the desk. She turned back and looked at the faces of these men who had been with her since before her mother's untimely death. They were the closest thing to a family she'd ever known and followed her orders without question since she was eleven years old. Tetra was determined now more than ever to find a way out of the mess she'd led them into. "Can anyone explain what happened?" she asked, and sat in a nearby chair.

"I don't think we got turned around," Senza replied. "The helm was steady all day. Of course, we weren't moving too fast, cause of the wind, but I think I would have noticed if we'd changed tack. It's like, it followed us."

"Well isn't that a pleasant thought. Obviously, going back the way we came is not an option. Well time to move on to plan b, anybody got a plan b?" No one answered. "All right then, Niko, what do you have to report?"

"Ummm..." Niko shifted a little uneasily and started pulling various folded pieces of paper out of his pockets. Carefully unfolding each, he spread them out on the desk.

"Could you speed it up a little?" Gonzo asked. Niko looked around the room nervously then cleared his throat a few times.

"That's all right." Tetra said picking up the papers, "I'll take it from here." She scanned the first page and noted Niko's handwriting was surprisingly neat. Then she read out loud:

6:00 am: Senza turned the ship.  
Zuko climbed up to the crows nest.  
6:30 am: Gonzo went below.  
Mako sharpened his knife  
6:45 am: Gonzo came back topside (he was very red)  
7:00 am: Started laundry (yuck)  
9:30 am: Finished laundry (yay)  
9:45 am: Mako sits near cannon to read.  
10:30am: Jasper comes aboard sits on Mako's book. (poops)

Tetra looked up from the page. "Jasper's back?"

"Yeah," Gonzo said suddenly, "I think she's on deck sleeping, she looked mighty tired."

"I hadn't even noticed he was back," Senza said.

Tetra turned to Nudge, "Do we have any bait? Or better yet a hoi pear?"

"I'll go check." he said and headed out the door.

"Anything else, Niko?"

"No, the Octo attacked about then so we were all busy with that."

_"Princess?" _Tetra looked back over at the desk, she heard a few snickers from those still in the room but ignored them. _"You didn't read this letter."_

"What letter?" Tetra asked.

Nagori pushed at the envelope. Tetra reached over the desk and picked it up.

"Gonzo come here for a sec." Tetra held up the envelope. "This was blank a few hours ago, right?" He nodded. "Then what happened?"

"That's Aryll's handwriting," he offered.

Tetra turned the letter over; it was sealed with a small bit of wax with the impression of tiny seagull. Carefully she opened it and unfolded the letter inside. Two words were written on the page:

OUTSET CYCLOS

What's that supposed to mean? She pondered for a moment, and said the words aloud. "Outset and Cyclos?"

Gonzo gasped.

"What is it?"

"The writing..." Gonzo said, eyes wide as he pointed at the letter. "it's...it's changed..."

"What are you talking about?" Tetra looked back at the letter and clearly in her own handwriting it said:

OUTSET CYCLOS

That word cyclos nagged at her memory. There was something important about it that she couldn't remember.

"Cyclos?" as she spoke the word, the ship for the second time that day lurched and threw everyone in her cabin off balance. "Sweet Nayru, what's going on now!"

Nudge appeared in the doorway. "Miss Tetra, we need you topside." The boat listed and everybody held on until the ship righted, "We have a new problem." Nudge didn't wait for a reply but turned and headed out.

_"Princess!"_

"Hold on Nagori," Tetra said as she took the chain out. The fairy grabbed hold and held on tight. Tetra bounded out of her cabin and up stairs as quickly as she could. Throwing open the door she stopped abruptly as she found herself facing...a cloud? And it was laughing.

"Damn it! Someone bring me that damn bow, I've had enough!"

The wind picked up. Someone ran past her and disappeared below. "Watch those lines, Gonzo!" she said as she headed up to the helm. Just below her Niko appeared with the bow. "Thanks!" she said and turned to Senza. "Keep her steady." She dropped down to middeck and pulled an arrow out of the quiver_. Just what the hell am I supposed to shoot? _

_"Princess, aim for the center of the cloud!"_ Nagori cried.

Tetra raised and eyebrow, but figured the fairy must know something she did not. So she took aim and let it fly. In the distance, above sound of the wind, she heard a surprised yell. "Ha!" Tetra shouted as she shook her free hand at the cloud.

_"Two more Princess! You'll have to hit him two more times!" _

_Hit him?_ "What ever you say." She let loose another arrow but this one was a little off to the left. She adjusted her aim for the quickening winds and sent off another. This one caught its mark, with growing confidence she pulled another arrow out, took careful aim and let it fly.

Loud laughter filled the air as the seas around the ship calmed quite suddenly. She watched in fascination, as the cloud she had been aiming for dropped down right in front of her. On it sat a shockingly bright orange_... frog?_

**"Excellent shooting Princess. How may I be of service to you?"**

"Ummm..."

_"Tell him you want to go to Outset." _

"There's something about this you're not telling me isn't there." Nagori only giggled and crawled into a vacant vest pocket. Tetra returned her attention to frog. "We need to get to Outset Island. Can you help us?"

**"That Princess is my specialty."** He looked around the deck. **"But you might want to tie down anything you don't want lost." **

"Huh?"

_"Do what he says,"_ The tiny voice in her pocket chirped.

"Okay..." Tetra started giving orders to either tie it down or take below. It was full dark and nearly midnight when they got it all stowed. Cyclos seemed content to play Six Guns with Mako and Zuko.

_"We must stay to guide."_ Nagori yawned, it seems she had napped though it all. Gonzo was not pleased and said so. Tetra tried to reassure him but he made it a point to personally secured her to the wheel. He hesitated a moment or two before heading below with the others. Tetra smiled and winked as he shut the door.

With everyone below the frog came nearer to her, he was much bigger that close up. His proximity jogged loose the knowledge of what the frog in front of her was. "You're Cyclos, the God of Cyclones."

The Wind God seemed pleased she recognized him. **"Princess, you'll need to hold that wheel steady. It's gonna be one heck of a ride!"** Laughing he rose off the deck and threw his hands wide, clapped them together and in a booming voice that sounded like distant thunder said**, "TO OUTSET MY CHILDREN!" **

At first, nothing at all seemed to happen. Tetra looked around, more than a little nervous, when from all around she heard the sounds of the wind. Cyclones began to appear; some large, some small. They came together above the ship until they formed one massive tornado. Nagori squealed with delight and buried herself into one of Tetra's deeper pockets.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this," she muttered to herself. She gripped the wheel harder as the wind grew in intensity and the ship start to spin. It rotated slowly at first then picked up speed as the winds wrapped more tightly around her ship. She felt herself leaving the deck, straining the knots Gonzo had so carefully tied; it was a little like flying.

In moments, the ship caught up with her. "Whoa!" Everything spun faster and faster until the ship was spinning so fast she couldn't tell up from down. Tetra held on to the wheel and struggled to keep the image of Outset Island in focus. She expected a rough landing but was surprised when the ship set down gently and slowly spun to a halt. Tetra shook her head, Nagori still in her pocket and giggled like crazy. Tetra smiled as she looked across the water, she could just make out the lights of Link's Grandma's house.

* * *

Al sat awake most of the night, he knew he had heard something earlier, and it was always better to prepare for the worst. Link still slept nearby seemingly unaffected by the damp chill in the air. 

_(Hey!) _

"Yes, Saimon."

_(You should be sleeping) _

"I'm not tired."

_(You are lying) _

"You think so?"

_(After forty some odd years, I can tell old man, you should sleep.) _

"Perhaps."

_(I will watch the tree.) _

"It's not the tree I'm worried about."

_(I will watch for that too. If anything happens, I will wake you. Go to sleep.) _

"You're unusually concerned for my welfare today. What brought this on?"

There was a pause _(If you die on me now, I will be stuck like this forever, and forever is a long time to be invisible.) _

Al chuckled, "Well even if I do suddenly pop off, I'm sure Venus will come up with a solution to your problem."

_(Not if she cannot even see me.) _Pause _(Why are you still awake? Go to sleep) _

"Very well, but wake me if you see or hear anything okay?"

_(Got it.) _

Al sat awake a little longer. His thoughts drifted and the sounds of a familiar melody ran through his head, he probably couldn't have told you when he nodded off, but he did.

_... as he watched the scene honed in. A young couple and a pair of small children came out of a small house on a perfect summer day. The children ran out into the knee-high grass that waved idly in the warm summer breeze. An older man and woman followed the younger pair. The younger couple looked to be ready for a move. A great brown mare stood, hitched to a wagon filled with the everyday lives of the little family. Tearful hugs were exchanged by the older and younger, the children were called back from the field and then they set off heading north up the mountain. _

_Al looked back over to the house; it had faded and was replaced by another, rougher home. The lamps were lit and it was raining outside. The young couple was not as young as before, the children were older and looking a little thin as they slept. The woman placed a hand on the window, looked out at the rain, and cried silent tears. Al heard the sea behind him; smell the salt and rain mixing churning up the earth as it rained harder and harder. _

_Slowly the darkness and rain faded to show the family again. This time there was a small celebration going on outside. The oldest of the children was having a mock battle with his sister; he waved his wooden sword and chased after her. She ran, always just ahead of him, turning every now and again to attack or defend with the long pole she carried. Trailing after them was a pair of identical looking boys, running and mimicking the actions of their older siblings. _

_They all ran until one of the children noticed a man sitting quietly watching them from the rock face above them. "You children shouldn't play here it's not safe," he said. "There are things living in this part of the forest you don't want to meet." From behind them, a woman's voice called and the children turned and ran back the way they had come. _

Al started awake; he looked out over the ocean. What had brought that on? He wondered. How odd to have that memory surface after all these years. "How very odd indeed," he said to himself. Al, lost in his thoughts did not notice that Link was awake and watching him.

Morning came and in the gloom of the dawn, they got ready to head into the cave.

Link fidgeted with the ties of his pack. He looked over at Al and wondered. "Al?"

"Hmmm..."

"How old are you?"

Al gave him a questioning look. "How old?"

"Yeah, I had a strange dream last night, but not the regular sort. The odd kind, the kind that is trying to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I think you already know." but he went ahead and told him anyway.

At first, Al said nothing. He just stared at him as if he had said something completely unexpected.

"You are a very curious person, Link," Al said, paused, and seemed to be listening then shook his head. "What you saw was not a dream but a memory. One of mine, I think. Something I've not thought of for a very long time."

"You think?" Link held up his hand to stop him. "No don't answer that, I have a feeling I won't like the answer. Besides how could I dream one of your memories?"

"I'm not sure, but it's obviously information you need. Why would it surface now?" Al pulled off his hat and waved it at the air beside him.

Link watched him for a minute and asked, "Do you two fight all the time?"

Al looked at Link blankly for a moment, then realized what he was doing and plopped his hat back on his head. Changing the subject he said, "Do you know it's said that individuals with pointed ears can hear the whispers of the goddesses?"

"Okay..." Link said, as he finished packing, "My grandma said something about that once, Aryll was kidnapped because she had them ears. More of a nuisance than anything else if you asked me, but Grandma brought us up with those stories and heck, she thinks we're descendants of the Hero of Time."

"And what makes you believe you're not?"

"Right, that's funny Al." Link noticed he was still waiting for an answer. "Aside from the fact that all the stories say that after his battle with Ganon he just disappeared. Nothing I've ever found anywhere says he stayed or that he had any children."

"I suppose you're right about that." Al paused for a moment and asked, "Link do you know anything else about this person who's been asking around about you?"

"No, but Aryll said there was someone on Windfall asking around about me there."

"Do you know when that was?"

"No, but I'm guessing it was after I left Windfall to go home for a few days and just before I found Tetra's ship in the cave."

"Do you think he found out what he wanted to know?"

"Windfall is gossip central and probably, like my sister says, I am very well known on that island." Al's look of concern stared to spook him a little. "What is it you're really worried about?"

"Hitokage."

"A shadow soul?"

"You've heard of him then?"

"No, I've read about it though."

"He's not an 'it' Link, he's darkness, evil wrapped up in a malevolent soul." Al shuddered. "He'll kill you if he can, and if he can't do that, he'll kill or destroy those that you love instead."

Link said nothing, just looked at Al as a pained expression came over him. Whatever he was thinking about, Al was speaking from personal experience. He picked up his pack and got ready to go. Al lingered staring at the sea, a deep frown distorting his features. "Ready?" Al only nodded.

They headed into the cave but something made Link stop short. "Wait here a second." Heading deeper into the cave, he could feel his hair stand on end. Something was in there, something that shouldn't be. Turning back in the dark he all but tripped over Al who it seemed had followed him anyway. "How do you do that?" Link whispered. He couldn't see Al too well in the darkness but Al didn't answer he only shrugged.

"We've got company," Link said and pulled out his sword. "Got any weapons?" Al shook his head. "Well then take this." He handed Al his boomerang. The old man started to protest, his voice sounded raspy as he whispered. Link just sighed and said, "If anything comes near you pretend it's an apple." Al looked dubiously at Link then the boomerang and nodded. "Right, let's go." As they entered the larger cavern, a large door slammed down behind them, heavy metal bars thudded into place. "Great," Link said with a quick glance back.

He scanned the half lit cavern, but could see nothing moving. The air was filled with a rustling sound, kind of like the sound dry leaves make when you pile them up in the fall. He edged his way over to a crack in the northern most side of the cavern wall where a small sliver of light made a bright patch in the sand. He pulled out his shield and reflected the light to the ceiling above. The cavern walls seemed to be moving and then he heard it.

"Ne, ne, neh, ne, ne".

Link groaned and wished he hadn't lent his bow to Tetra, he shouted, "Heads up!" and pointed his sword toward the ceiling. Al looked up and squinted. Miniblins started to drop from the ceiling and climb off the walls in alarming numbers. The air soon filled with their calls.

"Ne, ne, neh, ne, ne, neh..."

"Stupid Ne Nes," Link cursed as he swung his sword in a broad arc that hit five or six at a time. Miniblins were not smart, but they always attacked in numbers that could easily overwhelm. He started taking a mental count of the number of small explosions he heard. Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three... Link looked around for Al in between sword strokes.

The old man stood without moving near the door, the Miniblins seemed to be focused on Link so he moved a little further away from where Al was standing, "Apples, Al just apples!" Al jolted into action as he hefted the boomerang for a moment then let it fly. Link saw it coming and dropped to the ground just as the boomerang cut a small patch out of the pesky creatures. He got up quickly but the murderous little rats prodded him with their weapons, laughing and singing.

"Ne, ne, neh, ne, ne, neh..."

Link needed more room, finding a small open area in the sea of miniblins, he held out his sword as if the strike again. They backed away, a little wary as his sword started to crackle with green energy. When he let the magic go he spun, sword extended wiping out dozens with each turn. He came to a halt and staggered a little.

Once he got his bearings, he heard the boomerang again. With no time to get out of the way, Link raised his shield just a little too late and took a glancing hit to his head. He wobbled a little then sank to his knees. He looked back at the old man he realized something wasn't right; either Al had changed his clothes or that wasn't him. The miniblins backed away from him, parting as the older man moved closer to him and grinned fiendishly, boomerang clutched in pasty white fingers.

"All too easy."

Link struggled to stay conscious and stared at the old man memorizing his features as he tried to resist the overwhelming urge to take a nap. 'Naps are good,' he thought fuzzily. His already unsteady gaze wandered past Mr. Pasty face to see the real Al open the sealed door and come into the cavern.

"How'd he do that?" Link wondered aloud and returned his hazy attention back to the other just in time to see the quick gesture to someone or something behind him.

The second blow did what the first could not and everything went blissfully dark.

As the door went up Al could see Link as he wavered on his knees. The boy looked over at him with a questioning look and turned back at the figure in front of him. An angry gesture from the other brought a nasty blow from one of the miniblins behind Link and he fell over unconscious. Al winced; he knew Link probably had a health fairy or two with him, so why didn't they come out? He didn't move when he heard the door slam shut behind him he simply shifted his stance.

Miniblins began to jump haphazardly in his direction; sure, they had an easy target. He pulled out a four and a half foot pole from seemingly thin air and made very short work of the first group. After he cut a swath through the next group, he picked off several more that came within range. He did not move from that spot in front of the door, he simply stood; ready and waiting for the next unlucky group. Other miniblins who noticed him were suddenly unsure of what to do next. They milled about periodically coming within range.

The other still looked at Link and said, "Well Mei, it has been a while, but I've found you at last." Turning back the other asked, "How did you manage to lose your tag? I thought you got to like being stuck with that little pest."

_(Kei cannot see me either!) _

"Perhaps he got bored with the conversation and wandered away."

_(I will go check on Link, try to keep Kei talking) _

"I see you no longer have Senkyoku with you."

"Oh she's still here." Kei said in a mocking tone, "Let's just say I've got her under wraps." The other said and pulled out a small crystal pendent. It glowed with an eerie light.

"Goddesses!" Al gasped and took a small step closer.

"Ah, ah, ah..." the other said and raised the boomerang, "You wouldn't want me to complete my assignment, now would you?"

Al stared silently for a moment and shook his head. "Kei, why are you still doing this, can't you just let the past go?"

"How can you?" Al did not reply, "You know as well as I that those two were sent to spy on us."

"That may be, but they've never done us any harm."

"I didn't like being watched all the time..." Kei said, left eye twitching.

Dalkin removed another group of mini's that had wandered too close. "Could you at least call off the miniblins, it's difficult to have a conversation like this."

A wisp of a smile played on the others lips, and then sneered. "No Mei, I think we'll just let them stay where they are. Wouldn't want you to play any magic tricks on me now would I? Besides you have to come with me if we're going to put an end to this."

"I'll come with you if you promise to leave the boy here." Al lowered his stance a little. "You know you can't force me to come, so what do you say?"

Kei's eyes narrowed, hissing, "He comes."

_(The fairies are asleep, under some kind of spell they cannot come out of their bottles) _

"You know I won't allow you to hurt him." Al struck out again, this time removing more than a dozen minis.

"He shouldn't even be alive..." Kei said, looking down at Link.

"But he is."

"You know what he is..." Kei said almost in a whisper, "What he'll become."

"No Kei, that was then and this boy is not the one you remember. He bears the mark of the true hero, the goddesses surely would not allow an undeserving soul to bear such a mark"

_(Do not go Dalkin, Kei means to kill you.) _

Al lowered his head hiding his face behind the brim of his wide hat and said to Saimon, "No, Kei will not kill me. Stay with Link, I'll be alright."

_(But you need me...) _

Al smiled at his friend, "Yes, but he will need you more, don't worry just do this for me."

_(Alright, but how can I help him if he cannot even see me?) _

"You'll find a way." He raised his head again and said to the other, "Either the boy stays or we have it out here and now. Do you think you're ready?"

Kei looked at him, left eye twitching almost constantly now and in a trance like voice said, "The time is not right, I will come back for him once I'm through with you and the best part is you will aid in his destruction." Kei snapped back into focus and followed this by a bit of maniacal laughter.

Al sighed as he slowly lowered his guard and offered no resistance as the miniblins swarmed in to force him further into the cavern. He turned only once and watched as Kei took one last look at the unconscious boy and dropped the boomerang. Al turned then and followed Kei's little army into the darkness.

Saimon watched as Dalkin disappeared into the cave. He tried to be still as stone as Kei looked right through him with sunken eyes and glared at the boy and whispered, "It will all be over soon. No fairies will interfere this time..." and dropped the boomerang. Before Kei turned away Saimon got a closer look at Senkyoku's crystal prison and shuddered to think what it must be like inside. For though a dim light could be seen, it must be Din damn dark in there.

Kei stumbled away then toward the waiting darkness. Saimon turned his attention back to Link. After a bit of a struggle he managed to get himself all the way into Link's pack. There had to something in here that would help... Near the bottom he came across the ocarina, it glowed as he neared it reflecting the fairy magic trapped inside. With luck, he should be able to get inside and from there get a message to someone to help Link.

* * *

Tetra looked out over the bay and tried to puzzle out the letter while undoing the ropes. If Aryll had sent the letter that would help explain Jasper's reappearance, but the sudden change in handwriting, that was just weird. "Nagori?" 

_"Yes Princess?" _

"How did you know?" Tetra said as she removed the last of the knots

_"Everyone knows about Cyclos." _

"No, not him I was talking about the letter." She held up the little fairy in her hand, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Did you get taller?"

_"Yes. I am not yet full grown." _

"Fairies grow?"

"Of course we do silly Princess."

"Are you going to tell me about the letter?"

_"It is on your desk." _

"Yes, but... oh never mind." Tetra yawned, and Nagori made her way to her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned again, my goodness I'm tired she thought.

_"Princess, listen,"_ Nagori said as she cocked her head slightly, _"You must hide your ship before the magic finds you again." _

"Finds us, then we aren't out?"

_"We have escaped the main,"_ Nagori said, _"but we still remain trapped within the original cycle of days." _

"Are you sure?"

_"The moon is still full." _

Tetra looked up and realized the little fairy was right, "So what now?"

_"You must break the magic." _

The door to the lower decks opened and Gonzo came out holding Jasper in the crook of his arm, Senza held up a hand to forestall anyone else for coming up. Shutting the door, they approached her looking a little shaken.

"Are you alright Miss?" Gonzo asked looking her up and down. He gently stroked Jasper, who also looked a little dizzy.

"I'm fine guys," Tetra said, "unfortunately Nagori says were not quite out of the woods yet. "

"What do we need to do?"

"Hide the ship."

"Hide the ship?"

"Yes, hide the ship." She leaned back against the wheel and felt unexpectedly very tired, "Well there's only one likely spot for that." As she looked over at the island, she yawned again and pointed. "Jabun's Cave."

"Well we had better get started then," Gonzo said, "We'll get things underway. You look exhausted; maybe you should rest a while."

"No, no I'll be alright," but even as she said it, she could feel another yawn coming on.

"Miss, you should go below and rest," Senza said, "We'll wake you when we reach the other side of the island."

"Okay, yeah." She yawned yet again, "I think I will lay down for a bit." She walked away feeling a little unsteady. Senza opened the door below for her. "Hi, everyone make it okay?" she asked the rest as they waited for her to go by. She was really dragging now.

"Come on you lot, we've got work to do." Gonzo called.

Tetra walked the short distance to her cabin, now even more tired, she felt like she had just fought a bunch moblins with her bare hands. As she lay back on her bed Nagori hummed that sweet melody, it sounded so much like a lullaby that Tetra was out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

4/3/06 


	7. Chapter 6: Saimon Says

I am dedicating this chapter to Nny11 – why? Cause I completely uploaded the wrong chapter, and Nny11 thankfully brought that to my attention…yesh never a good sign when the author chick can't remember the simple things (0.o) So here's hoping I don't disappoint - as always sort of the same - but not quite...

So on with the show (in the correct order too!) Oh like you didn't know this was gonna happen... Let's face it I'm way too predictable and since everyone needs to get to where they're going...

(This is a Disclaimier disclaimation than the last?)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By achitka**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**  
**Saimon Says**

* * *

Upon waking Tetra realized two things, one she was back in that garden and two she was not alone. She glanced at the unmoving form just a few feet away and growled, "Oh gods, why you?" He made no reply and was quite still. "Link?" She sat up and moved closer. She pushed his shoulder, but he still didn't move, well that was just weird. She pushed a little harder, Link mumbled something that sounded like "stupid ne ne's..." groaned and rolled over on his side. 

"Well," she said, irked with him now. "you're alive anyway. Where the hell is this place?" Everything appeared just as it was before. A gentle breeze still blew through the trees and brought with it that melody she knew, but could not quite remember why she knew.

She looked at Link again. Her restored memory of their last encounter made her pause when she realized it only added to her irritation with the Hero of the Winds. What set her aback was the sheer intensity of it. It just didn't make sense for her to be this angry with him. Still there it was, and she yanked on his ponytail as she said a little louder, "Hey! Fairy boy, it's time to get up!" Still nothing, "Oh for Din's sake," she muttered. "Fine sleep, maybe I'll get lucky for a change and figure a way out of here before you wake up." Of course, she had no idea how she'd gotten here in the first place.

Tetra sat back against the nearby tree, rubbed her eyes as she mulled over her day. Traps, fairies, magic and cyclones all that was left to do now was figure out how the break the magic and poof everything would be fine.

_(Hey!)_

Tetra almost jumped out of her skin, that voice had been close. She looked around but couldn't see anyone nearby.

_(Listen!)_

Perfect, she thought, now I'm hearing things.

_(Link's in trouble!)_

"Link's asleep...again, but you wouldn't know it though, he sleeps like the dead," she said answering the voice.

_(Not sleeping; unconscious)_

"Ha, idiot probably got drunk and fell out of bed, right?"

_(No, he is injured.)_

"So he hit his head on the way down," Tetra added with a snort as she sat up. "How is this my problem? Did you bring me here?"

_(You are very angry, perhaps the magic made a mistake.)_

"So you did bring me here. I don't have time for this right now." She looked around in an attempt to locate the source of the sound. "Who are you?"

_(Saimon.)_

The voice came from a different side this time, "Okay Saimon, you can just send me back, fairy boy can look after himself and why can't I see you?"

_(I am trapped by a spell)_

"You too?" Tetra closed her eyes and tried to focus on the shifting voice. "Well isn't that a coincidence."

_(You are Tetra?)_

"Who wants to know?" She replied opening one eye.

_(Why do you have blood on your face? Are you injured also?)_

"Blood on my...?" She touched her face then looked down at her hands. There was blood on one of them, but where did that come from? Tetra looked over at Link's still form and realized that was the hand she had used to… Tetra crawled back over to him and examined him more closely. There on his head just above his temple was an inch long wound.

"What the hell? How did you manage this?" she muttered as she pulled the red bandana from around her neck. "Of course nothing bleeds like a head wound."

She went to the pond and wet the cloth. After she yanked off his pack, Tetra propped his head in her lap. When she pressed the cloth firmly over the cut, Link brought up his hand causing their Triforce pieces to resonate loudly. Tetra gasped and pulled her hand back for a moment, she had never gotten used to that for some reason.

_(Do not fear the power you possess Princess, It only seeks to enhance the abilities you already have.)_

"So I keep being reminded. Any chance I can get you to call me Tetra?"

_(Are you not the princess?)_

"Never mind... do you at least know what happened to him?"

_(Boomerang, I think)_

"You don't know?"

_(I did not see the first blow; I was outside the chamber with Dalkin)_

"Who's Dalkin?"

_(My traveling companion.)_

"And where is he now?"

_(With Kei.)_

"Okay, stop there. This is starting to get way too complicated." Link tried to move his head and she held it still. She looked down at him and wondered at the mixed bag of feelings that always ran through her head whenever he was around, everything from anger to angst. She squelched her growing irritation, sighed and said, "What have you gotten yourself mixed up in now?"

_(He was looking for you.)_

_Oh,_ she thought, _now this is my fault too? _She looked in the direction she last heard the voice and asked, "Do you know how long?"

_(Almost three weeks.)_

"And I'm down to three days." She sat quietly for a long time, and wondered if Nagori knows about this place? Probably, that little fairy knew a lot more than she's letting on. She lifted the cloth and grimaced, that cut just doesn't want to stop bleeding. "Saimon?"

_(Yes, Princess?)_

"Do you know if Link had any soup in those bottles of his?"

_(Yes, his Grandmother gave him some when he left home)_

Tetra shifted him off her lap and pulled his pack from the bottom. Several items including four bottles tumbled out onto the grass as it upended.

"More fairies? What's wrong with these little ladies? They look like they're sleeping."

_(I think Kei did something to them, that one does not like fairy kind)_

Tetra picked up one and held it up in the moonlight. She started to tug on the stopper.

_(Wait!)_

"What?"

(It would be best if you waited until we knew what is wrong with them. Unknown magic can be lethal)

"Alright." She set the bottle down and picked up the one filled to the brim and pulled out the stopper. She pulled open Link's mouth and dumped some in. He choked a bit at first then swallowed it down. She waited then checked his head. The bleeding had finally stopped but he was still out. She gave him more, a little at a time, until almost half the bottle was down. He opened his eyes and looked up at her an odd puzzled look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. He just stared at her. A small smile crept on to his face that turned to a grimace when he sat up still looking a little unsteady.

"Woozy," Link said while he rubbed his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tetra pushed the stopper back into the bottle and set it in his pile, "but you should really be thanking Saimon."

"Saimon?"

"He says he's someone named Dalkin's traveling companion?"

"Al? Geez, my head hurts."

"Still? Usually your grandma's soup will clear up anything."

Link glanced down at his hands. He frowned at the blood and got up to wash it off. "Did Saimon say what happened?"

"You got smacked in the head by your own boomerang apparently and this Dalkin guy left with someone named Kei." She looked at him a little worried. "Any of this sounding familiar?"

_(He cannot see or hear me it's the spell Dalkin used to bring us here. It was created by Kei this is a side effect of that spell.)_

"Well that's not good."

_(Kei does not like fairy folk)_

"Yes I remember."

"Tetra, who are you talking to?" Link asked as he sat back down near her.

"Saimon, who it seems is a very talkative little fairy," she paused when he looked at questioningly. "Don't ask. It's been a horrifyingly long day. Anyway as long as you're here, I should probably apologize for, well for a lot of things actually."

"You don't really need to do that."

"No really, I do." Tetra held up a hand to stop him from protesting further. "I can't even seem to control it anymore. It's like the sound of your voice makes me want to kill you."

"This is an apology?"

"Take what you can get fairy boy." Tetra sighed. "You see? It just comes out all wrong. I didn't mean that by the way."

"Yes you did." Link said with a laugh.

"Fine, maybe I did, but it's more than that...I never thought I would ever purposely try to hurt you. I wish I could explain it better, I mean when did things go so wrong between us? It's not like I didn't put you through enough grief seven years ago." Tetra shook her head in disgust. "Goddesses, Link, I am so sorry for the last six months... "

"Twelve."

"Oh sure, make it better... "

"Tetra... "

_(Hey!)_

She looked at the Triforce mark on her hand it glowed faintly and she thought, _I am so not the right person for this. You'd think the Goddesses would have learned by now._

"Anyway," she said, "I'm am sorry, just don't make me say it again."

Link shrugged and said, "You were never that bad, Tetra."

"Let's face it Link, I was."

He stretched and shrugged, "You may have wounded my pride a bit, but it was never life threatening. You and I both have survived worse."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Well, I was at first but..." he stopped and shut his mouth with a click. Whatever he was going to say, he didn't and said instead, "Let's just say I've been reminded recently of a few of my own shortcomings. Beside I've never been very good at being angry with you for any length of time. Short attention span," he said and pointed at his head.

Tetra felt herself smile as Link continued, "and if we're gonna spill our guts on the subject, I never...actually...thought...well, not too hard about what it must have been like for you being stuck in that basement. Waiting around while I was out looking for those Triforce pieces. Only the Goddesses know what was going on in Ganondorf's head when I finally caught up with you both in that tower."

Tetra's smile faded as she drifted back in her memories.

"I know and it still gives me nightmares," she whispered and tried to hide the distress she felt because she knew he was watching as she struggled with the memory.

Link cleared his throat and said, "I probably could have tried to be a little more understanding...I guess. You know what though?" he asked. She looked back at him when he reached over and touched her hand.

"What?"

"I could never have beaten Ganondorf without your help. I was so seriously out matched in that fight."

Tetra shook her head at him and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you Namaki, how can you be so nice?"

Link shrugged and said, "Inbreeding,"

Tetra stared at him for a second the burst out laughing until he asked, "Did you open your present yet?"

"What present?"

"The box. I think I left on your ship before your birthday."

"But my birthday's not until tomorrow..."

_(HEY!)_

_"HOLD ON A SECOND!"_ Tetra shouted at the voice. Link raised an eyebrow when she looked at him and she added, "Not you, Saimon wants...something...and what are you laughing at?" Link, she noted, was having a difficult time hiding his amusement at her current situation. "You really can't hear that?" He shook his head and fell over he was laughing so hard. "Nice, this must be the Fairy Queen's revenge for calling you fairy boy."

* * *

Link watched with great amusement as Tetra struggled with her new found popularity with the fairy kind. In fact he was laughed so hard he fell over which made his still throbbing head hurt all the more. Carefully he sat up and thought about what he'd heard. 

So, Al did have a guiding fairy with him. Link already guessed that was why he always seemed to be shooing something out of his face. But, fairies like those hadn't been seen around for over a hundred years, and if he couldn't see or hear the fairy how could Al? One more question to add to the list.

"Okay Saimon, what?" Tetra sounded more than a little flustered. She had turned her head, he guessed, in the direction the voice had been coming from.

"He says, I should tell you Dalkin is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"We already know that, why is that bad though?" Tetra closed her eyes again. It was obviously hard for her to focus on the sound.

"Can't you see him?" She shook her head. "Ask him what part of Hyrule he's from."

"You just did. Seems he can hear you just fine."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just trying to get used to his voice jumping all over the place." She paused and listened again. Tetra shook her head.

"He just keeps repeating Dalkin is in trouble and Kei is very angry," she sighed. "Whoever this Kei person is, they have this little guy seriously stressed out." She shook her head again. "Saimon you need to slow down, repeat what you just said..." her brow furrowed, "He says Kei and Mei will come together to destroy the shadow."

"Who's Mei?"

"Dalkin is Mei," she paused. "Or was..."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Break the magic." Surprised, Tetra she looked over at him. "That's exactly what Nagori said."

"Who's Nagori?" Link was starting to feel left behind.

Tetra sighed and said, "Oh, didn't I mention her? She's sort of a fairy too."

"Another one?"

"I ran into an old friend of yours on Mother and Child Island." He was surprised she managed to suppress the urge to smack him when he smiled. Instead, she said, "I told you it's been a long day."

"Do you know why you can't see him?"

"He says it has something to do with the spell they used to get here, hold on..." She was listening again. "He says he feels like he's being shaken all the time. Some sort of vibration or resonance, Link he sounds exhausted and like he's in pain. This Kei person created the spell they used and now Saimon is invisible and silent to everyone but Dalkin."

"And you."

"Exactly." She paused again. "He says he's communicating through your ocarina?"

Link smacked his head and immediately wished he hadn't. His headache viciously reminded him it was not quite gone. "I am such a dolt," he said and picked through his things. He pulled out one of his bottled fairies. She looked to be asleep. "Any idea what's wrong with them?" he asked as he set them carefully aside.

"No idea, and Saimon says we shouldn't open them. He thinks its something Kei did before you went into the cavern with the miniblins..." Tetra paused again. "Dalkin got worried when you didn't come back so they went to check on you and found the door sealed."

"I should probably take them back to a fountain," Link said and picked up the ocarina as he remembered the Great Fairy's instructions to slow down those moving too fast to be seen. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the notesas he picked out the tune in his head. When he was sure he had all the notes, Link played it through.

Link heard Tetra's gasp and opened his eyes. There floating a few inches in front of her nose was tiny ball of light it seemed to glow a bright green for a moment then dropped to the ground, wings twitching.

"What did you do?"

Link set the ocarina down and looked closer at the tiny figure, "I think I broke his magic."

"What?"

"The vibration. Al must have used an instrument or something of that sort to get them here. Saimon must have gotten caught in the vibrations left behind by the music." Tetra carefully scooped the fragile looking fairy off the grass.

"I hope he's alright." Tetra said and she carefully tucked back the fairy's wings.

"He was probably working so hard at holding himself together that when the vibration stopped, it was quite a shock." He took the little guy and placed him in his shirt pocket. "I think I'm about to get sidetracked again, will you be alright on your own?"

"I've been on my own for years, Link."

"Yeah, I know, but you're not alone."

She smiled, "Look out for Jasper."

"Right," he could see her image starting to flicker, "Tetra, where are you by the way?"

"Ou-et."

He nodded and watched as she faded from view. He piled his things into his pack being extra careful not to jostle the sleeping fairies anymore than necessary. There were no fairy fountains on Great Fish that he knew of, but there was one nearby. As he looked up he noticed the moon was now only half full. Saimon must have pulled out all the stops to get him and Tetra here, though he was sure Nagori had had something to do with it.

All and all it was an obvious sign that Al was in serious trouble. Since he didn't seem to be going anywhere he went to the pond and washed the rest of the blood out of his hair. That done he stretched out on the grass; he would just have to wait for Saimon to wake up.

Link stared up at the trees. No matter how hard he tried, he would never figure out that woman. Each encounter with the volatile pirate captain left him even more confused than the last. _I'm doomed,_ he thought.

When he'd found Tetra's ship in Jabun's cave, he wanted to find her, just so he could say I told you so. Back then, he was still a little angry, so even when his intuition nagged at him, he found ways to ignore it. When she didn't turn up after a few weeks, he started to worry and it irritated him that he felt that way.

Still, something wasn't right. Tetra, never apologized for anything, which made him suspect she was holding something back. He tried to shove thoughts of her out of his head, but couldn't shake the feeling she meant to tell him something else. He had no idea what that might be and it left him with an unusual sense of dread. _I think I'm the one who needs a holiday._

Hoping to distract himself, Link sat up and gingerly looked into his pocket. Saimon, still asleep, glowed dimly in the moonlight. With usual fairy brightness gone, Link saw what looked to be the tiniest person he would ever come across. The fairy slept with his arm over his eyes, curled up in a tiny ball. Fragile iridescent wings tucked neatly behind him. Link couldn't resist and used a blade of grass to wiggle just under the fairy's nose. Saimon smacked at the grass but didn't wake up.

For fun, Link did it again. This time Saimon yawned and looked up. Link smiled and Saimon waved sleepily, smiled back, then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Link sighed. It was going to be a long night, might as well get some sleep. Link pulled his dirty shirt over his head being careful not to dump the fairy out of his pocket. Arranged the shirt by a nearby tree and pulled out his spare shirt. After he put it on, Link settled down nearby and quickly fell asleep.

Link started awake to the sound of a weird high-pitched squeak and opened his eyes, just in time to see Saimon shoot past him, spinning wildly. Link sat up, but immediately had to duck to keep from being hit in the head by the out of control fairy.

"Hey! Watch it!" he cried as he ducked the fairy again.

_"Whooooaaaaahhh!"_

Link heard the fairy cry out as he went by him again. Refusing to land, the Saimon righted himself for a moment, only to change course, lose control, and spin helplessly in midair. Link was starting to worry he might hurt himself, when without warning, Saimon spun vertically up into the air. He came down so fast, Link thought he'd hit the ground. Somehow, Saimon managed to pause midair, shoot himself horizontally; straight into Link's chest.

"Yow!" Link cried and watched as Saimon slowly began to fall backwards. Link caught him before he fell too far and held him up in his hand while the fairy recovered. Saimon shook his head and looked as though he was about to take off again.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Link said, "I noticed one of your wings has a tear in it."

"Sequi!"

"Uh oh." Link watched as Saimon took off again, or at least tried to. "I wonder why I can't understand you."

"Ack! Mas mijhas! Mas bondi mijhas!" the fairy said frantically to Link. He quieted abruptly as he seemed to realize his problem. Saimon folded back his wings and looked up at Link as the fairy said in a much calmer tone, "Sequi fe pu fe'anz?"

"Sorry Saimon I didn't catch any of that." Link pondered over the dilemma. With Al's gossip stone missing, he couldn't understand anything Saimon was saying. Then how had Tetra been able to? The ocarina? Link pulled it out and showed it to Saimon. The fairy only shook his head and waved his hands. Something else then? Saimon climbed carefully up his sleeve and sat dejectedly on his shoulder.

"Well I'm not sure how to fix this, but we should probably get back to the cave. I wonder if fairies can read." He pulled out Gonzo's letter and a bit of pencil. Using his pack for a makeshift table he started to very slowly print out the words 'get back to cave' in old Hylian. He had to stop several times and think on the letters, he only hoped he remembered the words right. Saimon perched on his ear and watched with great interest, then started laughing. It was a high pitched, squeaky sound with an irresistible quality that made Link smile.

"Nice. Look you, I only started learning this six months ago. Work with me, okay?"

Saimon giggled a little more then said, "Ese iste junge." And shook his head as he looked over the words Link had written, he twittered again then nodded and said, "Link."

Surprised to hear his name, Link paid closer attention. Saimon said something unfamiliar that sounded like 'guys'. But when the fairy repeated it, he drew out the word, now it sounded like Geis. The fairy pointed to the next word and said "Bacce." When he drew out this word, it sounded a lot like BAKA. The fairy laughed again and skipped the third word going straight to the last and said, "Vettre." This he also drew out. This time it sounded like BETTRA.

"Geis baka bettra?" Link asked.

Saimon nodded.

"This is fun and all, but how is this helping us?"

Saimon made a calculated leap and landed in Link's pocket. He rooted around for a bit then came up with the gossip stone. The way he was struggling, Link could tell it was too heavy for him and pulled it the rest of the way out.

"Geis baka bettra." Saimon said again, drawing out the words as he pointed to the stone.

"You want me to say that into the stone?" Link said also pointing. Saimon nodded vigorously then ducked deeper into the pocket. "Okay... " Link held it closer to his face and repeated the words.

"Geis baka bettra."

There was a low rumble in the distance, a flash of blinding light and the next thing Link knew, he was falling and fast.

"What the..!"

Great Fish was below and coming up fast. Link cursed as he swung one pack strap over his arm, braided cord for the gossip stone clenched in his teeth. He yanked out the Deku leaf and opened it to the wind. It broke his fall, but he was a lot heavier than when he received the magic leaf at twelve. Link noted he was starting to drift out over the ocean.

He let himself drop again until he was closer to the ground and let the leaf open again. He glided over the water and when he was sure he was over an area with no hidden rocks, closed the leaf and dropped feet first into the morning tidewater. He popped up and made his way to shore. Breathing hard with the effort, Link laid down on the sand with a wet sounding plop.

Saimon poked his head out of his pocket, dripping wet and looking very angry. He marched up Link's chest until he was right in his face. "Idge Hylian povo! Jou vonde nos esfolge mui?" Link just smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows and listened to Saimon's tirade with growing amusement.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tetra woke up and felt more refreshed than she had in weeks. She looked over and saw Senza's tall frame silhouetted in the doorway.

"Miss?" She sat up. "We're there."

"I'll be right up."

He seemed to nod then closed the door.

"Nagori?"

"Happy birthday, Princess."

"Oh no you don't," Tetra said waving a finger at the sea fairy. "You have some explaining to do." Nagori laughed and pulled a blanket over herself. "But, I suppose that will have to wait until we get this baby stashed."

Since she was already dressed, Tetra lit the lamp and picked up the small hand mirror. She was surprised to see she really had blood on her face. That meant her meeting with Link in that damn garden was more than just a dream. She went to the basin and washed it off, Tetra looked back into the mirror and her reflection stared accusingly at her. "Yes, I know, I should have told him. I will. Eventually." Angry at herself she yanked the damp kerchief out of her pocket and rinsed it out.

She noticed too late, there was still some blood on her shirt. She growled at it and headed up on deck. As she looked out over the bay behind Outset, she realized the ship's mast was the main obstacle to getting her ship where she wanted it to be.

"Hey guys!" she said waving her arm. Gonzo looked up from what he was doing and came over followed by Senza and Nudge. "Any suggestions?"

"It looks like we'll have to step down the mast," Gonzo said as he looked it up and down.

"How long would that take?"

"Well its only been done once, that I know of and that was years ago. It was just after I signed on. Nudge was here though." Senza offered.

Tetra looked over at him, "Well?"

"Five hours, or four if we skip a few steps."

"Nagori how much time do you think we have before the 'magic' finds us again?"

_"Three hours Princess, maybe less."_

"Great, why did you let me sleep so long?" The three men exchanged glances and started to laugh. Tetra smiled. "Alright, alright point taken." She looked up at the mast, then back at the entrance to the cave. Tetra noticed that Nagori sat quietly. No sound, no laughing and no advice to give, maybe this was part of the price she got to pay for letting herself be led around by blind hatred.

She already knew what needed to be done; she just didn't want to do it. Tetra looked back at the cave and dreaded the order she was about to give.

"Gonzo, I want you to sail her as close to the cliff as you can then..." She cleared her throat. "Then cut down the mast." All three gasped in disbelief.

"But Miss Tetra... "

"I don't have time to argue about this." She looked back at the cave. "We need to get out of sight. I'm not entirely sure why, but I trust Nagori, she's been right about everything else."

Gonzo recovered himself enough to say, "I know but --"

Tetra rounded on him and growled, "That's an order so just do it." She walked off without another word and sat quietly near the prow. Only occasionally did she glance back at her crew to make sure they were still working. She listened to the sound of the sea as it splashed against the ship. It was something that always calmed her. As the cliffs of Outset drew closer, Tetra was suddenly filled with doubt. "I wish I could be sure I'm doing the right thing," she whispered.

Nagori, still perched on Tetra's shoulder, used her ear to steady herself and said, _"You fear for your family's safety."_ Nagori said in her calm tiny voice. _"What does your heart tell you?"_

"That I'm an idiot."

_"No, that is your head."_

"Really."

"Yes, our Mother told us that you have closed off your heart. She also told me, I must help you find the kindness that once dwelt there. This is the only way to break the spell that holds you."

"Any chance you can give me a hint?"

_"The walls of your prison are of your own construction. Unless you find a way to break them down, you will remain trapped."_

"Miss Tetra?" Nudge had come over, she didn't look up. "Miss?" Tetra closed her eyes. "Princess?"

That got her attention.

She looked over at him and said, "I'm sorry Nudge, just daydreaming, I guess."

"It's alright Miss, but before we chop down the mast, there's something you should see." She nodded and followed him over to where the others were crowded around something lying on the deck. The crowd of pirates parted and Tetra found herself looking at the large metal band lying there.

"What is that?"

"This..." Nudge said gesturing down, "was covering that." He pointed up.

Her eyes followed his hand up the mast and what she saw made her smile and she hugged him. She climbed up the ladder to inspect what appeared to be a large hinge placed about midway through the mast. There was no point in questioning why it was there, it was. She'd run across stranger things than this in her treasure hunting days. The hinge showed surprisingly little rust and was secured with the sturdiest lock she had ever laid eyes on.

She reached across, hefted the lock in her hand and said to it, "You are a problem." Nagori, still on her shoulder, floated down her arm and looked carefully at the lock.

_"Please do not move Princess,"_ the fairy said and plunged two of her tiny hands into the lock, while the other two strained at the hook. Tetra stole another glance at the island, and back at the crew. No one was paying attention to the rudder.

"Oh, for Din's sake," she muttered and shouted down at Senza, "TIDE!"

The big man's attention snapped back to his duties and he grabbed the wheel adjusting their course. Tetra grimaced; her arm felt like it might drop off when the fairy let out a satisfied laugh. There was an audible clack as the tumblers gave way and the pad lock opened.

"Nagori you did it!"

_"Yes."_ The fairy said with a most satisfied grin on her face.

"All right!" she shouted to the pirates on the deck. "Let's get this pole down before we smash it into the rocks!" Tetra looked at the cave entrance and noticed they'd picked up some speed with the tides movement. Though her men were working quickly, she could tell it would not be fast enough and she roared at them, "MOVE IT PEOPLE! SOMEONE GET SOME ROPES UP HERE!" Sailors scattered. "YOU THREE," she said pointing, "CLEAR THIS AREA, I WANT EVERYTHING OUT OF THE WAY!" Lucky most everything is still below from the journey here, she thought.

Mako and Zuko appeared on deck with some rope, she reached down and grabbed a length of it. She looped an end through the ladder, then climbed higher and secured it nearer the top of the mast. Gauging the length she knew they'd need a little more play, so she had Zuko tie another length on. Mako tied off his rope a few yards below hers and threw his end in the opposite direction. She looked up again; they were almost there.

"Okay everyone, split up and grab the ends!" She glanced down and realized she'd forgotten to remove the lock. "Mako, pop that lock off and hurry!" Mako reached out and tugged at the lock, it didn't want to come free. "Put some muscle into it!"

Mako growled at it as he worked it free and she felt the mast become less stable.

"Everyone ready?"

"AYE!" Gonzo shouted back.

Tetra used the ladder as a brace and gave the mast a little push. The line secured in the other direction pulled tight as the mast began to tip. Pirates on the other side pulled back to stop the mast crashing into the deck. The mast stopped moving and she realized she had forgotten one important thing. The ladder, it was secured to the crows nest, and that was being pulled toward the deck. Muttering to herself, she swung herself back around, yanked out her short sword and started hacking at the wood.

"Keep pulling!" she shouted. The added strain was enough to make the ladder snap sending wood fragments shooting like darts in all directions.

Tetra lost her balance and her hold on the ladder as it broke free. She fell, but managed to catch hold of one of the ropes and swung herself back to the now shortened ladder. The mast wobbled from her actions, but didn't break. She let out a relieved sigh as she watched it lowered to the deck with few problems.

None of the pirates moved, or breathed while Senza and Gonzo struggled with the wheel. Both men strained to keep an even keel and keep the ship from ramming into cliff face. As the ship plunged through the water toward the cave, there was a tense moment when the ship, caught in a swell, scraped the side of the entrance.

Once the ship passed into the cave, she ordered the anchors dropped. The ship lurched to a halt as they caught on the rocks below. As the first rays of sunshine started to come up over the horizon, something made Tetra look behind her toward the cave entrance. There was a murmur of surprise from the crew when they heard the sounds of a very angry octo in the distance. No one cheered or made a sound as the octo screech faded and a dark shadow, followed by a cold wind swept passed the cave entrance and blocked out the morning sun.

Tetra shuddered and closed her eyes. She could feel the vileness sliding off it as it lingered near the cave mouth. She gripped the broken ladder in an effort keep from falling into that blackness as the shadow tried to overtake her. Tetra realized, now it was hunting her and she retreated further within herself. She did not look back; she knew where she was going. She followed the twists and turns of her past heading back to a place she'd hoped she'd never have to return to. But she was determined to keep them safe, whatever the cost to herself. It only seemed to want her, so let it try to find her here. Tetra called to the ocean and just as it had seven years ago, it answered, shielding her from the shadow's senses.

* * *

4/6/06 - Yes, yes you're right, ain't true love grand? I figure if I can keep them from killing each other, things might just work out the way I want - maybe... 

Anyway - Random translations:

"Sequi!" – "What!"  
"Ack! Mas mijhas! Mas bondi mijhas!" "Ack! My wings! My beautiful wings!"  
"Sequi fe pu fe'anz?" What do we do now?"  
"Geis bacce vettre" – "get over island"  
"Idge hylian povo! Jou vonde nos esfolge mui?" "Idiot Hylian boy! You trying to drown me?


	8. Chapter 7: The Unseen Dangers of Pie

Well things are moving along pretty quickly...still I get he feeling I've seen this all before...okay maybe not all of it - but whateva. Again my thanks to Nny11 - hopefully I can keep this all straight from here on out.

In this exciting chapter we find...Link and Saimon get better acquainted with Jabun. Gonzo has a secret and for Tetra, it appears de-nile is more than just a river in Africa - it's a way of life.

(I'd add a disclaimer, but why?)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku**  
**by achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**  
**The Unseen Dangers of Pie

* * *

**

Gonzo watched the shadow that hovered over the mouth of the cave and felt an odd sense of dread. It was only moment or two, but it felt like hours. No one moved or said a word as everyone seemed to realize that discovery by this shadow would doom them all. When it moved away, there was a collective sigh of relief. That was a little too close, he thought.

_"Gonzo!"_ a tiny voice called to him from above. He looked up in time to see Tetra start to sag. He pushed past the others and made it to the bottom of the broken ladder barely in time to break her fall to the deck. The others crowded around and whispered in hushed fearful tones.

"Quiet you lot," Gonzo hissed, "Nagori, what happened?"

_"The Princess is being pursued by shadow."_

"But why is she unconscious?"

_"She has returned to the only shelter she believes she has."_ Nagori floated over and lightly touched the sleeping young woman's face. Tetra flinched and struggled briefly then went completely limp. _"She both fears and desires that shelter."_

"But it's gone now," he said looking nervously at the cave mouth. "Isn't it?"

_"No."_ The little fairy looked up at him. _"It will pursue her until it finds her again. It needs her to complete its mission."_

"Then we will have to make sure it doesn't find her," Gonzo said matter-of-factly. He carefully lifted her while Nagori climbed up on his shoulder.

_"You must take the princess to her cabin; the Wind Waker will be here soon."_

"Huh?"

Senza nodded. "Go ahead Gonzo, we'll get the mast back up, can't have it lying on the deck."

"Right."

Gonzo made his way through the crowd of pirates; Niko opened the door and closed it behind him. Tetra's was still open, so he went in. After he laid her on the bunk, he set the fairy down near her head. Gonzo thought back to the day when his father told him he would be joining the crew of pirates. Almost thirteen years ago now, and at the time, Gonzo quailed at the prospect of leaving his home and family.

It was then his father told him the real reason he been so carefully schooled in the mythology of Hyrule. His father told him of the things that were expected of him and his duty to protect the half sister he'd never known about. His father extracted a heavy oath from him the day they met with the Captain of the Hoshimawari.

The captain, it turned out, was his new sister's mother and Gonzo prepared himself for the worst. While he expected the daughter of the captain to be a bratty, spoiled, arrogant little snit, he found Tetra to be the exact opposite. If nothing else, she was a natural born troublemaker and got them both into some real dilemmas when they were young. Treasure hunting was a dangerous prospect to begin with, but whatever adventure Tetra led them into, she always found a way out, even when things went wrong.

Though the Captain would congratulate her daughter when a mission went well, she often reprimanded Tetra for even the smallest of failures. Though Gonzo understood why, it always seemed cruel that the captain rarely called her daughter by her given name. Even now the tradition stuck, as everyone on board referred to her as Miss or Miss Tetra, well, except for Link.

No one understood her better than Link did and it made Gonzo wonder why Tetra struggled so hard to push him away. Still, Link was the only one brave enough to call her Princess to her face.

"She really is the Princess of Legend."

_"Yes."_

"My Da used to talk about that. I wish now I had paid better attention. Maybe she wouldn't be laying here hiding from a shadow."

_"You have always been a good brother Gonzo. Do not blame yourself for the Princess's current situation. You have kept your oath."_

"How did you know about that?" Gonzo asked as he gave the fairy a sidelong glance. "There were only two other people besides myself who could have known we're related and they're both dead."

_"Yes,"_ Nagori said as she turned and patted Tetra face.

"Alright fairy... keep your secret, and I'll keep mine."

* * *

Tetra stood on the balcony that overlooked the basement of Hyrule Castle. She hated it here; the place did not hold one pleasant memory for her. It only served to remind her of the weeks she'd spent waiting and alone, while Link figured out how to recharge the Master Sword with the power to repel evil. She hated waiting, so why her head chose it above all the others she'd known, puzzled her. 

A dim light filtered through the stained glass windows that lined the walls. Each held a depiction of the sages from Hyrule's past. The legends said there were seven in total, but the images here, only showed six of them. Forest, Water, Fire, Spirit, Shadow and Light. It always made her wonder, who had been the seventh sage. The fabled sage, rumored to be the most powerful and the leader of the group. Time's sage was missing and that seemed odd to her.

In Tetra's time, there were only two; Wind and Earth. So, what happened to the others? Were they lost when Hyrule was buried beneath the waves? Too many unanswerable questions she thought as she slowly came down the staircase. Tetra stopped when something small and fast moving caught her eye. Someone or something was in here with her.

She sped up her pace down the stairs and tried to make as little noise as possible. Tetra hurried across the causeway that led to a dais and glanced at the empty pedestal that once held the Master Sword. A semi-circle of stone carvings of the Guardian Knights of Hyrule surrounded it. Twenty feet high, their outstretched swords crossed above the empty pedestal. Those guardians were another enigma of Hyrule's past. The hero of old was said to be of their line, the line of the chosen. Something that she never felt properly explained.

She moved behind the nearest statue and waited. She leaned a little to the left, but nothing moved. Maybe I'm just seeing things, she thought. When she turned to look the other way, she was startled to find herself staring at herself. A much younger version of her; still in her princess incarnation.

She backed up slowly and almost fell into the water behind her. She muttered a curse and asked the girl in front of her, "Where did you come from?"

"Over there," the little girl said and pointed near the stairs.

"Cute, that wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Come on now," the younger girl said sarcastically as she stepped closer to her, "You can't be that deep in denial."

"Wanna make a bet?" Tetra rubbed her forehead and faced the girl. "Do you mind if I call you Zelda? It'll help me through this if I don't feel like I'm talking to myself."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Great, so Zelda," she said as she turned and walked toward the ring of knights, "what brings you here."

"Nothing brings me here," Zelda/Tetra said as she followed her. "I never left." The Princess sat down on the empty pedestal. "I can't leave this place unless you let me. Do you even realize you have been keeping me locked up in this dreary basement for the past seven years?"

"Well, I have been a bad girl."

"I wouldn't say bad so much someone with a distinct inability to deal with her personal relationships."

"Those are some pretty fancy words," Tetra said as she sat down in front of the girl, "for a figment of my imagination."

"I'm no figment Tetra," the little princess said, "and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll solve our problem."

* * *

"Gonzo?" he looked over to see Nudge in the doorway. "How is she?" 

"Asleep, I think." He looked back at her. "Once the mast is up, have everyone meet down in the galley." The other pirate nodded. "I'll be down as soon as I get some things squared away with Nagori."

"It will probably be a least half an hour."

"Right." He turned his attention back to the fairy, "Alright, if I'm going to help Miss Tetra, I'm going to need a little more information." Nagori turned and looked up at him. "What did you mean when you said Link will be here soon, I thought he was outside the trap?"

_"He found the ship when he returned to Outset."_

"But we only just got here, how could he find the ship?"

_"The magic is sending you back through time, forcing you to repeat certain events, slowly sapping your life's energy from you."_

"But how could we still be getting mail from him?"

_"Are you sure you did?"_

Gonzo realized that he really wasn't sure. Three of the letters had been blank when he brought them to Tetra, and he only had a fuzzy recollection of receiving them in the first place. "Do you know if he ever got the letter I sent off with Jasper?"

_"Jasper has remained unaffected by the magic."_

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said and paced uneasily. "If that's all true then it was only a day or two ago that he went home."

_"No. You are within the cycle, almost three weeks have passed since then."_

"How many cycles have we been through?"

_"Seven."_

"How many would you say we have left?"

_"Four, perhaps less."_

"And each time the cycle gets shorter." The fairy nodded. "That doesn't leave us a lot of time and that shadow, what is it?"

_"Hitokage."_

"That guy from Great Fish?"

_"No, that was an agent, the shadow is far more dangerous."_

"I told him about Link."

_"Yes."_

"That's not good." Gonzo sat on the edge of the bunk, pulled the bandana off his head. He mopped his face and looked over at Tetra. "They want to use her to get at him. I am such an idiot."

_"You cannot blame yourself for this."_

"Easy for you to say fairy, but I know the truth of it. If I hadn't been running my mouth, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Nagori did not answer; instead, she turned back toward Tetra and hummed a favorite song.

* * *

"You are so stubborn." The smaller Zelda/Tetra said and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Huge character flaw, I know." Tetra sighed and nodded to herself.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You seem full of ideas and frankly I'm fresh out, what do you suggest?"

"Let me help you. You have to leave here, but don't leave me behind this time."

"I don't know, I've done alright without you so far," Tetra said as she sat on the mosaic floor.

"Really? So is that why you're down here in an imaginary castle hiding from a shadow?"

"Details Princess, I didn't want to come here and what would you know about it, its not like you were there."

"Quit acting like were separate people, we're not." Zelda/Tetra said sounding irritated "I know what you know, just because you've chosen to ignore this aspect of yourself, doesn't mean I'm not paying attention. It's going to get us killed, and probably the others as well. You may think your protecting them by being here, but the longer you stay here, the more likely it is that you'll be just as trapped as you were seven years ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tetra said eyes narrowing.

"Don't I," the little girl stood up and got right in Tetra's face, "I'm you remember? I was here seven years ago and I know what happened." She sniffed and turned her back on Tetra, "You can pretend we're different but you'd better see the truth and soon, little Miss Terror of the Seas or when you do finally act it'll be too late."

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Tetra growled, "Was I really this obnoxious?"

"You know what we gotta do!" the princess whined as she stomped her foot in frustration. "Its right in front of us! Geez you're such a brat."

Tetra ground her teeth with irritation and tugged at her jacket. "Why am I even listening to you?"

"Must be all the stuff you don't want to hear," the little princess said as she began to circle Tetra. "You must have realized by now that we're not even what that damn shadow is after. Its him." Tetra winced but remained silent as the princess continued, "I know you haven't forgotten all the history our mother taught us. If it kills Link, it can bring _him_ back and we don't want that now do we? Isn't that why you've been so hell bent on destroying them all? But, of course you never told him why and courage without a purpose is just wasted energy or at least that's how he sees it. Isn't that why he left in the first place?" Tetra glared at the girl who sneered and added, "I know you haven't forgotten what else is needed."

"Is there a point to this?" Tetra snapped.

"It's all the same thing, don't you see? You let that shadow chase you down here and you don't even know what you're running from. We are so screwed."

Tetra shuddered and looked angrily at the princess. "I know exactly what I'm running from and this may shock you Princess but Link is perfectly capable of making responsible decisions on his own. Besides, he's busy with other things right now."

"No! Damn it! Something isn't right!"

Tetra rubbed her temples as spat, "Oh, grow up, will you?"

"Finally." Zelda/Tetra said as she turned back around. Tetra's mouth dropped openas the pirate captain found herself facing the full-grown version of the Princess. The Princess broke into a smile as she examined herself.

"Neat trick, Princess, you clean up nice," Tetra said.

"It's no trick, I told you we are the same," the Princess said flatly. "You try being pre-pubescent for seven years and see how touchy you get, but Tetra, there's something else... something you have that you won't or maybe can't share... even with yourself."

"I thought you said you know what I know."

"What I meant was, I can feel it... but it's like it's walled off and I just can't find the right way to put it into words."

"Well, isn't that convenient."

"I have a feeling I should, but for some reason I can't quite grasp it, what is it your really afraid of?"

"My other situation. That'swhy I'm here. It's the only place left to me that can possibly protect them."

The Princess sat back on the pedestal. "Yes, I see now why you would not wish to leave, but even this place won't be safe if that shadow finds you in the real world." The Princess reached across and gently touched Tetra's face. "You have nothing to fear from me. You are my guardian spirit; you've kept me safe all your young life. I like this style," The Princess said suddenly as her hand strayed to the long ponytail Tetra had taken a liking to. "Remember, I'm really only here to make an already good thing even better."

Tetra watched the Princess as she began to pull out the ornaments from her hair. Tetra just could not imagine putting up with that much finery all the time.

"I'll never be able to pull it off. I may be descended from royalty but I've never felt like a princess, you know? I mean look at me."

"Tetra, it's not the dress that makes the princess. It's what's inside that really counts. Those men don't follow your orders because you're descended from royalty, most of them don't even know about it. You're the captain because you know it's your place on this ship. You know how to lead them and they all trust your judgment and your instincts."

The Princess paused as she pulled her hair back and asked, "Am I doing this right?"

"Not at all."

The Princess frowned and let her hair fall out of her hands. "Well at least I can tell you this," she said and leaned forward again. "Kei is being misled, but without Mei, it's incomplete."

Tetra thought back to Saimon's frantic voice:

_(Mei is the key. Kei cannot complete the shadow without his help. Dalkin escaped its influence once, but Kei was not so fortunate. Sen... poor Sen, Dalkin will try to save her again... but its too late, they must come together to destroy the shadow.)_

Tetra thought then of the slumped form she'd seen in that strange vision. That man reeked of the shadow and Tetra recognized Link was more than just sidetracked; Dalkin was Mei and if that shadow gets its way the old man may well be again. Link didn't know it but he was headed straight into the Shadow's Lair.

"Link can take care of himself," she whispered trying to convince herself.

The Princess put a hand on Tetra shoulder. "Link is just as lost as we are, you may try to fool yourself but he needs us, well, a clearer thinking us." The Princess smiled and poked Tetra's arm as she said, "Bring me with you, I know I can help." Tetra looked back at the Princess and nodded. As she did, the floor began to vibrate with a low rumble.

"Well I've tried everything else, I guess it's time to leave here for good," Tetra said and took one last look around and felt a moment of regret at its passing. She noticed the Triforce of Wisdom embedded in her hand glowed very brightly and Tetra held her hand out to the Princess and saw that its twin on the Princess's hand glowed just as brightly. Tetra smiled and did not shy away and with a flash of golden light, Wisdom and her Keeper became one.

Tetra woke up with a start. _How did I get in my cabin?_ she wondered, still feeling a little disoriented she sat up. It was very dark as she started to cross the floor but stopped when she saw Link sitting at her desk asleep. Propped up on two legs of the chair with his ocarina in his lap he looked so peaceful. Just to be sure, Tetra looked at his head near his temple, no cut.

She backed away quickly when without warning Link woke up, righted the chair, and lit the lamp. He pulled out a book and started reading, all without a sound. Nagori who'd taken up residence in Tetra's pocket while she slept poked her head out.

_"He cannot see you, Princess."_

"I know," Tetra said. She sat back on the bed and watched him for a while. When they were kids, he bugged the hell out of her, she'd never met anyone so clueless, and like everyone else she underestimated that unassuming boy from Outset. She pondered on her inability to control her anger with him it still made no sense. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, it was only Link that inspired her intensified anger. So where did it come from? Even as she sat here just looking at him, she could feel it building. "Why?" she whispered.

Break the magic.

Nagori's earlier statement almost made sense as Tetra started to drift back in her memories. When had the trouble between them really started? Link seemed to think it was a year ago. Where the hell was she a year ago around now? Tetra's reflections were interrupted when Link looked up from the book. He cocked his head as if he were listening. She wondered about that sometimes, she'd swear he could hear a moth flutter by a hundred paces away.

Link looked up at the ceiling and then blew out the lamp. While her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Link leaned back again, balancing himself on two legs of the chair as he reached for his pack. When his hand came near hers Tetra was surprised when their Triforce Pieces resonated with a dull echo.

Tetra wondered how that was possible since she was still trapped within the time loop's cycle. This Link was outside of it but he must have heard it because his eyes got wide as he became overbalanced on the chair and fell over with a silent crash to the ground.

"You know," Tetra said as she smiled and looked down at him. "I hate when that happens." Nagori giggled and fell backward into her pocket.

* * *

"Are you done now?" Link asked Saimon once the fairy stopped shouting at him. "You could warn a guy you know." Saimon took off his hat and wrung it out. He trudged up Link's shirt and sat on his shoulder. Link eased himself up and looked around. The King of Red Lions was gone. 

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere for awhile, at least until he gets back."

Saimon remained quiet. Since neither of them could understand the other, Link knew he was just talking to fill the silence. He pulled the gossip stone back around his neck. "I'm going back down, Saimon. I still want to try to talk to Jabun."

Link got up and walked over to the cave entrance. He carefully stuck his head in and noticed the wrong feeling was gone. Whatever was here, obviously vacated the area with Al and Kei. Link ventured deeper into the cave and watched the shadows as he made his way to the cavern. The door was no longer sealed and he carefully examined the walls. Nothing moved, so he walked over to where he last remembered being and found his sword, shield, and boomerang still lying in the sand. He picked up the items and put them away. The tracks on the ground lead down to an outcrop that obscured a covered a passageway. He followed the trail down to an interior lake.

Nothing moved here either, even the water seemed still. Saimon tugged at one of his ears and Link looked over in the direction the fairy pointed. He walked carefully in the coarse sand and tried not to trip over the crabs that scurried to get out of his way. He almost fell anyway when his foot caught on what felt like a rock. When it sunk a little deeper into the sand, he heard the faint click of a switch as it tripped. He looked around and could hear the door moving but was unsure of it location.

Link squinted and tried to see deeper into the darkness. A dim bluish light now shone under the water near the back of a large egress. The light bobbed a moment or two longer then popped up out of the water followed by a very great fish. Water washed up onto the beach and over his feet. Link looked down at the switch on which he still stood. Saimon tugged at his ear trying to get him to move forward, but Link stayed put. The switch has that spongy feel that told him if he left it, whatever door he just opened, would shut.

"I can't leave the switch, Saimon," he said and pointed down, Saimon seemed to understand and stopped tugging.

"Greetings, Jabun." Link said with a bow. "It's good to see you're still here."

**"Galutas Kaze no Tukato,"** Jabun said, his deep watery voice echoed through the chamber. **"Jous vinto daj'po mujio ju have discovered..."** Startled by his sudden ability to understand the water deity, Link looked down to see Saimon holding the gossip stone and speaking into it, **"...the evil which has crept into our ocean."**

So that's how he did it, Link thought. "I was hoping you'd seen a friend, we were traveling together and became separated."

**"The one you seek left the island a day and a half ago with the pale one."**

"I see, any guesses as to where they might have gone?"

**"They sailed north."**

"Jabun, is there anything you can tell me about Hito---"

**"Do not speak that name Wind Waker."** Jabun said interrupting him. **"To do so, is to draw the Shadow's attention to you."**

"Oh."

"You must be on your guard with that one. It caught me unawares as I slept, and trapped me beneath the lake."

"What is It?"

"A piece of darkness left over from another time."

"Do you know what it wants?"

**"It seeks to regain what it lost when Mei escaped Its influence."** Jabun moved a little closer to shore and the water lapped over Link's boots. **"And if that is who I believe it is, shadow may yet succeed."**

"Huh?" Link looked down. "Oh Saimon?"

"Why are you not with you charge Fairy."

Saimon turned back and spoke the water guardian_. "Mui sulin don Lien qui de Dalkin"_

**"Ju salle bon uryan mancha."** Jabun's tone sounded worried. **"Ju daj'lui devez avainte."**

_"IIlia des circonste kan ans jes mui je,"_ Saimon said as he nodded.

Link was sure there was something in that part of the conversation he needed to know, but held his tongue. Hopefully, Jabun would fill him in. He figured Saimon must some how be helping Al remain who he was, so when Saimon returned to his translation duties he asked. "How long can Al last without Saimon?"

**"Al? Oh yes, that is his preferred name."** Jabun seemed to chuckle, **"Its influence over him in the past was strong, depending on how his sister has fared throughout these long years will be the critical aspect."**

"His sister?"

"The one known as Kei. That is who Dalkin left the island with."

"That old man..._was a woman?_"

**"Was... "** Jabun paused. **"Yes, that would be a good description, she is not herself."**

"I don't understand."

**"Have you not spoken with Dalkin or Saimon about this?"**

"Well actually no, I was only with Al for a few days, and Saimon wasn't actually visible to me before yesterday." Link shifted from foot to foot. "Do you think it would be safe to move off this switch?"

"Yes I am beyond the doorway now."

"Good," Link said with a sigh. "I don't know how well you understand me," he said while pulled his foot out of the wet sand. "But Saimon is translating your words for me, otherwise we'd be having a much harder time talking."

**"Yes this conversation is going much smoother than the ones we've had in the past. Perhaps that is why Dalkin chose to leave Saimon with you though it was a very risky thing to do."** Jabun again directed his attention to the fairy. **"Saimon are you willing to translate my words as spoken to the Wind Waker?"** Saimon paused and looked at the Great Fish, thought for a moment and nodded. **"Very well, Link, I will tell you a story."**

Link sat down on the beach and put Saimon in front of him with the stone.

"It is the story of how a promise can cause sorrow so great the world was drown in the Goddesses tears."

* * *

&

&

_Authory notes: Yesh...it's best not to ask why I thought I needed to make up a language at this point - but if I use it in this fic - I'll try to remember to supply translation in the end. Yes Gonzo is Tetra's brother..why - Do you see Impa anywhere? _

_  
As always thanks for reading, I hope you had fun and leave a review! Oh and Nny11 any more work on Zelmus? I miss that story!_

* * *

Random translations: 

"Galutas Kaze no Tukato" "Welcome Wind Waker."  
"Jous vinto daj'po mujio ju" "Your coming to my island can only mean you ..."  
"Mui sulin don Lien qui de Dalkin" "I stayed with Link at Dalkin's request."  
"Ju salle bon uryan mancha." "You know that was unwise little one."  
"Ju daj'lui devez avainte" "You must return to him quickly."  
"Ilia des circonste kan ans jes mui je" "There were unforeseen circumstances but yes I will."

4/8/06


	9. Chapter 8: Legend

This used to be in two parts...I've merged them for story flow purposes and because some Fish stories are longer than others. I've since worked out the details - lets hope they dont trip me up for the finale

(no, and don't ask either)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
By Achitka**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
**Legend**

* * *

A very long time ago, there lived on the fields of Hyrule a boy and his sister. Many said the children were almost identical of face, and being twins, they were all but inseparable. They lived happily with their parents, all was well, and good until the day the boy, while out exploring, discovered a cave. He stood outside the entrance and looked into the gloom. The boy almost ran away until his sister joined him; together they were unafraid and entered. 

The way was dark, but a dim light shone in the distance. So, they stumbled on tripping over rocky outcrops, skinning knees and hands until they came to the source of the light. The light, it turned out, was not one but two. The sight mesmerized the children and holding out their hands the lights came to them. The children played with the lights believing them to be the fairies they'd been told about so many during their bedtime ritual.

When they returned home that evening, they determined not to tell their parents what happened that day. Adults they knew were distrustful of the fairies, thinking they would lead the children away from home and into the lost woods where they would be doomed to become skull kids. The children did not believe the stories they were so often told and returned to the cave every day for months and played with the lights in secret. The adults became suspicious when the two, gone from home for hours on end, no longer in the company of friends, followed the children and discovered the cave.

The adults admonished them and forbade them ever to return to that place. Unknown to their parents was, that it was already too late, for the children's hearts were taken by the lights and in stealthy fashion, the children began to call themselves by the names given them by the lights. The boy became Mei, his sister Kei, and together just as the lights told them; dark and light came together to become the perfect shadow. Still unknown to the children was the true nature of the lights that held them enthralled. Known to the Sages as tekuragari the lights symbolized the outward tendrils of a greater evil. An evil so old, that most no longer believed in the danger they embodied.

When the children were no longer able to hide their clandestine trips, their parents fearing the worst began to make plans to break up their family. Each was to take one child and move far away. In truth, the lights were with them almost continually. Now fearful of being separated, the children, lured by the promises of the tekuragari, ran from their home and their last source of protection from Shadow's influence - the love of their parents. Determined to stay together, Mei and Kei accepted the whispered lies, and set out on what they thought would be a grand adventure.

What followed was far from grand and being children, they did not realize the amount of care they required. Without their parents, survival inevitably became the singular focus of their lives. They learned to steal, cheat and hurt without regret to get the things they required. The tekuragari are beings without pity and they prodded the children onward. To keep them moving they always told them, that shelter was always just ahead, if only they could find the one child who could help them. This child the fairies said, held great compassion and would understand their plight. So the children searched from town to town, but to no avail, and Mei was soon convinced that no such child existed.

The children's parents, upon discovering they were gone, were distraught at the thought of their young ones being out in the world by themselves, and so set out to look for their children. Having no idea which way to look first, they told all they met of their troubles. The parents told their sad story to all who would listen and was heard by many, until it was overheard one day by young man. Remembering a pair of sickly and wayward children he'd cared for on the road several days earlier, he sought out the parents. Once found they told the young man about their children and the evil lights and asked if the children he'd seen had things traveling with them.

He told them honestly he'd not noticed any, but it had been an unusually sunny day and at night, the children slept almost from sundown until sunup, and he may have overlooked them. The parents asked which way they went and he took them to the crossroads and pointed them in the direction he'd last seen the children take. The grateful parents thanked the young man for his kindness, for they were sure the children were theirs and set off in the direction he indicated

As he watched the parents leave, something nagged at him about the lights the parents described. He sought out the village Elder and repeated the story told by the sad couple. The Elder immediately became concerned and told him the legend of the tekuragari, and what the old stories told of them. Noticing the young man possessed an ocarina, the Elder insisted he learn a special song. A song, that when played would remind the listener of better things. Not seeing how this would help the young man learned the song and set out to continue his journey. Soon it would be his youngest son's birthday and he needed to get home.

After many days travel, he rested beside the river and practiced the song taught to him by the Elder. Eyes closed he did not see opening of the gate; he only knew that it was there when he opened his eyes. Curious he ventured through and came upon an empty garden with a small pond at its center. As he neared the water's edge, a figure appeared above the water. She greeted him, and told him the Goddesses had chosen him for a special task; one of great importance to all of Hyrule.

Drawn to the beautiful vision, he listened without comment to the Fairy Queen's words as thoughts of his family ran quickly through his mind. To aid him she gave him two small dolls, each resembling the other, though it was clear that one was a boy and the other a girl. Bound together with thick dark string and were so tightly wrapped, he could not find the end. He placed the dolls in his pocket and wondered how this was supposed to help him and the Fairy Queen told him when the time was right he would know what to do.

Filled with doubt, again he thought of his wife and children still waiting for him at home. He knew the Goddesses call was not something to be lightly set aside, for you could never truly escape it. One way or another you would answer. The Fairy Queen saw his melancholy and assured him there was surely time to return to his home and say goodbye to his family. Just by the way she said it, he felt in all likelihood not be returning, so it was with a heavy heart he accepted his fate.

Before he left her, the Fairy Queen gave him a most unusual gift. Though she'd always served the goddesses without question since her creation, she was not unfeeling and could not leave him without hope. Therefore, if, in his darkest hour, he needed that hope she would grant him one wish. When he left the garden, he was amazed to find himself in front of his house. He whispered a silent thank you to the Fairy Queen and walked quickly to his home.

* * *

The children, by this time, had gotten very thin and pale. Only shadows of their former selves they wandered ever onward and it was by chance that their parents discovered them sleeping and shivering in an abandon house. Before they could come to the aid of their children, the tekuragari intercepted them. The parents confronted the lights that had stolen their children from them and attempted to win them back. The tekuragari, having grown strong feeding off the life energy freely given by the children, attacked the parents. First, the father, he roared with pain as they rent him with their burning light. His wife screamed in horror as she watched her husband cooked alive. 

Distracted, the tekuragari did not see that one of the children awakened and watched the scene through a broken window. He was cold, tired and hungry and almost without memory of his former life when he realized who the adults were that the tekuragari were tormenting. A single tear escaped his eye as he remembered the gentleness they'd always shown him and how that was lost to him now. It was then that Mei began to doubt his decision to follow the fairies.

He watched as the woman who was his mother ran from them. Mei knew though that she would not escape and not wanting to see the end of that chase, turned his back to the scene. He looked at his sister and thought that at least they would have food tomorrow. He never told her where the food came from he didn't want to think about it; for you see he convinced her to run away. However, he thought as he lay back down beside her, at least they could stop running. No one would be looking for them now.

* * *

At the castle, a child waited. As she looked out the window of the tallest tower, she could only watch as her country, so green and beautiful a month ago was withering away before her eyes. She watched the trail of darkness that slowly surrounded her, knowing that eventually it would find its way to her. She did not despair; for behind the darkness came a point of light. It followed the shadow's trail and she watched as the golden light slowly gained ground on the darkness's leading edge. So few believed these days, but the golden light was so strong and unwavering, she barely dared to hope that her prayers to the Goddesses had been heard. 

She made her way from the tower down to the basement and sat and looked at the Master Sword and thought about the stories her mother told her of the sword of evil's bane. Its radiance diminished over time. She remembered it to be so much brighter when she was smaller. How could a boy younger than she was now have pulled the sword and opened the door to the sacred realm? That boy though was the Hero of Time; and she thought of the statue in the Great Hall. The child remembered her own ancestor's part and wondered at what it must be like to lose seven years in an instant? Was her light the new hero? Was he a boy again? As if to answer her, the sword began to hum dully and the chamber grew dark. Eyes locked on the sword, she shivered. Something evil had caused a drop in the weapon's radiance. The Master Sword glowed less intensely and the hilt looked somehow smaller.

Her mind raced with possibilities but only one made any sense; something must have happened to one of the remaining Sages. She raced as fast as she could back to the tower. Gasping for breath she looked out over Hyrule field, the shadow near the Lost Woods appeared blacker than she'd ever seen it. She felt a moment of desolation, but her eyes trailed back to pinpoint of golden light, still shining in the darkness, still moving forward. She wanted to push it along, make it move faster, but she was just a little girl so she cried until there was nothing left, and then went to find the King.

* * *

Mei worried about Kei, she seemed to be weakening a little more everyday, and becoming shadow only seemed to make it worse. Moving from village to village, they would visit the Elders, who would take them in out of pity, only to become ill with a mysterious sickness that seemed to drain the strength from their bodies. Most only lasted a few days after which the children would disappear. Forced to move on when she could barely stand, Mei for the first time openly questioned the lights and their commands, a choice he quickly regretted for it was not him they punished; it was Kei. Knowing his weakness, they exploited it without mercy and though he relented, they continued to hurt her as a reminder of what would happen if he questioned them again. 

When they came to the outermost edge of the Lost Woods they stopped. The fairies told the children they'd almost reached their destination and soon they would be able to rest. The tekuragari told the children they must go forward alone, for this was a place that they could not enter. To go into this forest and survive they would have to become the shadow for a great evil inhabited the forest and protected the daemon child who lived there. He lived in a great fortress in the center of the woods and the children would have to destroy him if they were to complete their mission. Though they were frightened at the thought of taking on a daemon they were glad to think that soon they would be able to rest, for the child they sought must be close now.

* * *

The young man, not sure of where to start, decided it would be best to return to the town where he'd met the anxious parents. He recognized the dolls as the children he'd aided several weeks ago, but by now they could be just about anywhere. He stopped in town long enough to find out the village elder he'd spoken to, fell inexplicably ill and passed away. His apprentice had gone missing. This was troubling news, for in each of the towns he passed through recently, village elders were mysteriously falling ill. The people who were willing to speak to him were unnerved by his questions and not very helpful. 

He heard the rumors of a shadow roaming the land killing the descendants of the Sages. With the sacred Temples abandon and in ruin, frightened people began to doubt. He pulled out the dolls given to him by the Fairy Queen. Still bound as tightly as ever, he noticed a snag in the string and pulled at it. The dolls loosened but did not come apart. The snag disappeared so he placed the dolls back in his pocket. He re-traced his path back to the crossroads and tried to pick up the trail. He stopped only long enough to speak to frightened villagers. As he followed behind the growing number of sick or dead people he realized whatever evil those two had themselves mixed up with, it was slowly draining the life from the land. He sent a silent prayer to Nayru to shelter his family as he continued to follow in their grim wake.

* * *

Returning to the edge of the Lost Woods, Mei and Kei separated and collapsed onto the dried up grass. It was becoming harder to hold on to the shadow. Expecting the fairies to guide them on they found, to their surprise, a young man in their place. At first, they were frightened of him but both were too tired to run away. Still Mei stood in front of his sister, ready to fight, for when he looked into the other's blood red eyes, he saw nothing but cold darkness. Mei decided immediately he did not like this new person. The young man spoke softly as he tried to ease their obvious anxiety and reassure them that he was there only help. He praised them and told them they'd done well by destroying the forest daemon. They'd earned a little rest, but they could not stay where they were for long, the evil that protected the daemon was now searching for them and they would need to move on. 

He fed them and built a fire to keep them warm but Mei was still unconvinced by the young man's words. Now that the fairies were gone, maybe he and Kei could escape. The young man looked familiar to him but his overtired mind was unable to remember why and after the sparse care they received while in the company of the fairies he was content to stay put for the night. As Mei lay awake next to his sister, still unable to sleep he thought he could hear music. It drifted in on the soft breeze but was so far away he thought he must be hearing things, but it reminded him of something. Maybe it was the fire's warmth or his full stomach but when he closed his eyes that night all he could think of was home.

* * *

Coming to an abandoned house the young man was ready to set camp for the night, when he heard a soft moan he thought it the wind blowing through the trees. As he did every night, he practiced the song taught to him by the elder. He played it very well and in fact, embellished on it. Drawing from his own experience of family and home, the parts he added seemed right. Perhaps that is why, when he heard the moan again, it was followed by the sound of weeping. It came from behind a small storage building behind the house, having no weapons he made his way as quietly as possible around the house. He stopped and listened, the weeping had stopped and he was about to turn back when he heard it again. He followed the sounds and was greeted by two forlorn looking ghosts. One placed a shadowy arm around the other as if to comfort it. 

When the spirits noticed him, they came forward and began to circle around him. Both spoke at once but he could not understand their words and pleaded with them to stop. The pair were so intent on getting their message to him they spun all the faster, and the faster they circled, the more he understood as their two voices became one. All he heard was; we have failed, please help our children and within the sound of those words he heard the children's names and accepted the ghost's pleas.

The young man promised to free them if he could and care for them as his own. The voices stopped their mantra and moved away from him and the tortured spirits of Dalkin and Delia's parents faded from view. He went back to the house and laid down for the night when he felt something move in his pocket. Reaching in he pulled out the still bound dolls, the black string that held them together seemed to be getting weaker, and everyday he pulled at the snags, which were appearing more frequently. Whatever was holding the children was losing its grip on at least one of them, maybe there was some hope after all. Putting them back in his pocket, he went to sleep.

* * *

The night after hearing his daughter's tale of the Master Sword, the King of Hyrule experienced a terrifying dream. In it, three voices called to him and told him his land was dying and he could hesitate no longer. More had been lost than could be replaced, and if he did not act soon he would lose all. Given a list of specific instructions he awoke filled with dread. He realized he should have listened closer to his youngest child, though only thirteen she was wise beyond her years. 

Sitting up he found a neatly written list, it contained the names of several hundred of his people as well as three sealed letters with the names of the leaders of the Goron, Gerudo and Zora Peoples. As he read the names written on the letters, they faded from view. He wanted to weep for his loss though but could not say he was not warned. The Princess's efforts, since her mother's death, told him he needed go out and see for himself the darkness creeping into the land. It the same shadow that made her mother so sick, so quickly. He remembered he'd put her off, thinking it only a little girl's reaction to her mother's untimely death.

Seeking out the Princess, he found her atop the highest tower looking out over their dying kingdom. When he asked her what he should do, she told him he needed to send messages to all those named on the list as quickly as possible. All must pack their belongings and move to higher ground. The Princess pointed to the northwest boarder, a cloud of dust gave away the presence of an army crossing their borders.

Ganon had slipped quietly out of his prison, and in time, the world would turn to shadow once more. She turned back to him with tears in her eyes and told him why his name did not appear on the list. As the King looked at the shadow surrounding his land, his eye caught on a point of golden light that followed the crest of the darkness. He did not need to ask the princess who what it was; he knew. Only one soul could burn so brightly in the darkness and he turned him away less than a year and a half before. His eldest daughter's husband, a gentle hearted man with golden eyes.

Drawing him back the Princess handed him a small shiny object and promised that someday she would come back to him. The King held his daughter in his arms and knew his only choice was to accept the judgment of the Goddesses. Hyrule had been his to protect and he'd been careless.

As instructed he dispatched all the letters using the all magic he ever learned and the King sent away his youngest child into hiding. He readied his army and watched as they marched out to fight a hopeless battle. The King learned that part of his atonement for his sin, was to remain behind; for someone had to put the key in the lock. He spent tense days within the basement chamber and waited for the coming sign.

* * *

On the day the golden-eyed young man caught up with them, Mei and Kei were only just returning from the Zora Fountain. Drained and exhausted they were only vaguely aware of the firelight. They'd traveled from one end of the kingdom to the other and thinking their shadowy friend lit another fire for them, went to sleep with their heads in his lap. He set the ocarina aside and he could only guess that they must have heard his playing and followed it back to him. Anger grew in the young mans heart as he looked down at the pair. He wondered how anyone could use such small children to carry out such evil. 

As shadow they appeared from the water and were a terrible daemon to behold. Seeing them, he feared he'd reached the end of his journey. When the children separated and lay down without a word, astonished by his good luck. He traced the small scars that both gathered as untended cuts healed. He shifted them off his lap and covered them with his cloak. He picked up his staff and instrument and moved a short distance from them. He sat now with the staff across his knees and waited for the darkness to find them.

It arrived shortly before midnight, fire in its dark red eyes, it mocked the young man as he sat unmoving with his eyes closed.

* * *

Mei awoke to see not one but two men, one standing surrounded by shadow the other sitting and covered in light. They were the same of face and he realized why the shadow man looked so familiar. The other man is the one who cared for them when they'd fallen ill while with the fairies. He must be the only one they'd come across who did not fall ill after being with them. Mei knew this was their last chance to get away, for if this man failed there would be no more thoughts of escape. Kei had grown attached to their new keeper and would resist. 

Mei searched franticly for some kind of weapon, but there were none to be found. He reached into the cloak and pulled out the dolls. Seeing the black string, he pulled on the newest snag and the dolls separated at last. Freed from their restraint they began to move freely. Mei dropped them and scooted away from them in fear. Kei, now awake, called to her brother. He looked back at the dolls and ran over to help her up. He whispered to her, trying to convince her that they should go now, before it was too late. She did not understand, why he would want to leave their only friend? She was doubly alarmed when the battle between the two men erupted without warning.

* * *

A mist rose around the abandon castle as monsters of all kinds were over running the town. The people left behind tried to flee but the monsters trapped them there and set the town and surrounding villages on fire. Breaking into the castle, they searched to find the King who was not with his army.

* * *

The Shadow seeing the children were awake grew tired of waiting and attacked the other. Coming at him with a staff that was burned hot an unnatural light, he swung at the other. The seated man rolled out of the way, as he raised his walking staff to block the strike that would have caught him in the head. Each time the Shadow attacked the young man only defended, meeting each stroke with a counter stroke. This went on for quite a while the children watched in confusion. Kei thinking her shadowy protector in trouble begged Mei to become shadow; they must help their friend. Mei was torn, for he did not wish to become shadow anymore and knowing that if he did he may never be himself again. Still wanting to help his sister, he relented, as he felt he'd already put her through so much and they merged. 

The young man looked at the daemon but did not run from it. It approached him with the obvious intent of striking him down. Seeing this the Shadow grinned, for he knew that none save the hero could resist its glowing stare. The young man still did not move and watched as the daemon raised a shadowy claw to strike him. He closed his eyes and sent his final prayer to the Goddesses and his last wish to the Fairy Queen.

* * *

Standing near the Master Sword the King listened to the voices of his fallen people. He lay his hands on the sword and began to pull their spirits toward him and focused them around the sword. It began to hum, and while it no longer sparkled as it should, the king knew that the time was almost here, the trap had been set and the key was in the lock, all he had to do was turn it.

* * *

As the daemon brought down its claw to strike him, it turned away at the last moment and struck the Shadow instead. The Shadow flew back and hit a nearby tree, his head smacked against the wood and he fell unconscious to the ground. An eerie light approached them from the sky, looking up the young man shielded his eyes. A loud roar, followed by a sheet of pure energy cut a swath down and around the Shadow man in a wide arc. 

Still not believing his good fortune, the golden-eyed young man cautiously approached the wall. He stood next it and touched it lightly with his staff, it crackled with an unknown energy. The Daemon cried out and ran at the wall but was unable to pass through. The shadow awoke and neared the wall to test its strength. It cursed the young man and swore that when he and his shadow escaped no Hylian would survive.

The dolls unnoticed during the fight and free now from their bonds were caught with the Daemon on the shadow's side of the wall. They came to the child/daemon and each grasped a leg. They glowed and the Daemon began to walk awkwardly backwards. It stopped and ran clumsily at the wall of energy. When it hit, the Daemon stopped but the children flew from their daemon form to the other side and the Shadow screamed in disbelief and rage. He snarled as he looked through the walls of his crystal prison and shouted, "You can't stop me!"

Dalkin struggled to his feet and started to run to where his sister lay but he tripped over the now unmoving dolls. They saved them so he grabbed them and stuffed them into the man's cloak that was still lying on the ground nearby.

"You'll never destroy me!" the shadow screamed at his golden-eyed twin. The young man silent until now, smiled. "You misread my intent, brother. I never thought I could," he said quietly as he picked up Delia and wrapped his cloak around her. The little girl who had been Kei, slept peacefully and did not stir. "Hyrule will not die, nor will her people." The young man said as he turned from the shadow and walked away. "I only needed to slow you down."

The young man took Dalkin's hand, and the boy that had been Mei looked up at him in wonder, not believing his good fortune he was still afraid to leave the clearing. Though he was himself again, Al could still feel a pull from the darkness and hesitated as he looked back at the shadow that raged behind the wall of energy.

"Don't worry Al," the young man said, "it will all work out in time." Al smiled, it was something he'd not done for a long time, so without a backward glance they left the Shadow and walked into the morning light.

* * *

4/10/06 


	10. Chapter 9: The Trouble with Fairies

What? Long is good - no really... Well moving on we see that big fish really do carry a lot of wind, so onward and forward toward the vague yet inevitable ending of this little drama... Best we catch up with Link and Tetra...

(Ummm I suppose you want me to claim or disclaim as the case may be; therefore, I plead the Fifth)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
By Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:  
The Trouble with Fairies

* * *

**

Link sat and thought about the story, while it had explained some things, it also raised more questions. He looked down at Saimon and realized the little fairy was exhausted; all that translating must have been very wearing on him. He was probably still weak from his time caught in that resonance. So, Link decided to ask only a few questions and hope Jabun would answer with as few embellishments as possible. He'd just have to figure the rest out on his own.

Once the King of the Red Lions came back, Link intended to go to see the Deku Tree; he may be able to shed some more light on the forest daemon issue. It was most likely Fado, though Link knew the Kokiri Forest sage probably didn't put up much of a fight. It would also helped explain why the Deku Tree's children no longer took on child like form. What it did not explain was the disappearance of the guiding fairies so prevalent at that time. Makar, the Great Sea's Wind Sage would be there for the New Years Ceremony and who knows what kind of information he could get from him.

He thought back to the dream he'd had a few days before. Al had said it was not a dream but a memory, the older children might have been Al and his sister, but who was the man on the cliff face? He tried to remember the faces of the adults he had seen, but they had been so far away the details were sketchy.

He couldn't remember if Medli, the Sage of Earth was back on Dragonroost or not, though talking to Valoo might be helpful. Still more than anything else, he wanted to talk to Saimon directly. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Link paused as he remembered something, I am such an idiot.' "Jabun?"

**"Yes Wind Waker?"**

"Do you know what the young man wished for?"

**"No, I only know that he did, though undoubtedly the Fairy Queen does."**

"Of course," Link said as he pushed the sand around with a stick he'd found lying nearby, "Can you tell me why Al came here, I'm having a hard time believing it was just to help me find Tetra."

**"I believe,"** the water deity said after a short silence, **"he intends to try to free his sister from the Shadow's influence once and for all."**

"Do you know how Delia fell back into shadow?"

**"No, though Senkyoku should have prevented this."**

Saimon turned to Jabun and spoke. The great fish actually wore a look of astonishment and said in a quiet tone, **"Indeed, this is a disturbing piece of news."**

"What is?"

**"Senkyoku is being held captive, she is trapped in a crystal pendant Kei wears around her neck."**

"That is disturbing." Link imagined that's what would have eventually happened to Saimon if he'd not interfered. "And if he can't help his sister?"

The great fish spoke but Link did not understand the answer. Saimon did not translate it. Link looked down at the fairy that sat unmoving next to the stone, staring out over the water.

"Saimon, I know you can understand me. Please, I need to know the answer."

The fairy looked up at Link, his wings twitched and he frowned. After a moment the fairy said, **"He will kill her."

* * *

**

Tetra watched fascinated as Link silently struggled with his pack and somehow managed to pull out the boomerang and set himself up for a throw. The door opened, the weapon flew, was plucked out of the air, and Tetra got her first look at who she could only assume was Dalkin. Old guy, average height and build, but what she found most interesting was the point of light that flew intermittently around him, sometimes right in his face, other times shooting up into his odd shaped hat. But whatever it did, the old man seemed to ignore the light, like he was so used to it being there, it was as if it were a finger or something.

Link meanwhile burned his re-lighting the lamp while he and the old man talked for a minute or two, and once Dalkin had finished looking at Links weaponry he pulled out the Wind Waker. While it may have looked as though he was waving it randomly, Tetra could hear the echo of the points he sketched out 6/4 time, up, down, left, left, right, down. She ticked it off in here head again, _Why did that sound so familiar?_

She looked back over at Link; he had the pirate charm in his left hand. He'd told her about his little trick. Of course, the circumstances around that revelation ended in a rather loud argument. Still, she was surprised to see one of his eyebrows go up after hearing an answer from Dalkin. Tetra watched as the old man talked to the fairy she knew Link could neither see nor hear. She also knew Link could have a short temper if he thought you were leading him around. She recognized that intense look he reserved for possible enemies, _something that old man said has put his guard all the way up_, she thought.

Link seemed to come to a calculated decision and sat next to her on the bed. Though Tetra knew he couldn't see or hear her, his proximity unnerved her. A piece of a broken melody flitted through her head and she wrestled briefly with an urge to smack him. _Where the hell did that come from..._When the broken melody returned, she felt her anger well up again and she squelched it. Whatever that melody was, she was determined not to let it get the better of her again.

Tetra leaned back against the wall and watched Link as he answered Dalkin's questions. She'd never met anyone who could put so much random information together so quickly and so well. It always amazed her how well he did it. Link could talk a hoi pear out of its tree and the pear would thank him for it. She always admired that quality in him. _Link, you may tell people you hate to guess, but the truth is, you live for it._

From that point on, Link and the old man got along great, until the fairy light smacked into Dalkin's head so hard it made the old man's head tip back. Tetra smiled, Well Saimon has your attention now, she thought. The old man turned his direct attention back to the fairy; she could have sworn she saw the barest glimmer of a shadow surround the old man for a moment and whatever he just said caused that fairy to pop back into his hat. _He may look harmless, but that old man is dangerous. _Then Dalkin was rubbing his head and speaking to Link, who started telling him some drawn out story, Dalkin had his eyes closed focusing on his words.

When the two picked up their things and left her cabin, she followed them out to the main deck. As she past the main, she glanced up at it; all was back as it should be. She laughed to herself, knowing Link; he'd probably spent three days just on that. She heard someone come up behind her, but did not turn.

"Glad to see your up again," Gonzo said as he touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, it's good to be awake," she said as she watched the pair of silent figures board the King of the Red Lions. "So where do you think they're off to."

"I'm guessing Great Fish."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Tetra said as she sat up on the rail. "I wonder why he waited so long to go?" she watched as the little boat made its way out of the cave and looked on until it disappeared from view. Sighing she turned back to Gonzo, "So, how long was I out this time?"

He shrugged, "Only an hour or so."

"When did fairy boy get here?"

"Not to long after you collapsed."

"Collapsed?"

"You dropped off that ladder like stone."

"Well you don't need to worry about that happening again, I'm done with running."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So what's been happening in the mean time?"

"Just watching the show," he said. When Tetra raised an eyebrow Gonzo continued, "When Link first got here he had Zill with him, but both were moving so fast it was impossible to keep an eye on them," he said and scratched his head. "Then they both just disappeared. Then Aryll was here, but only for a moment it seemed."

"Aryll was here?"

"Yeah, but she was moving slower than Link and Zill."

"Really."

"Anyway, Link came back and he was moving fast, but not so fast that we couldn't keep track of where he was. Then he went into your cabin, but I figured if anything were wrong you had Nagori with you." Gonzo paused and looked around for a moment. "Where is she anyway?"

"She was in my pocket a little bit ago," Tetra felt her pocket but the fairy wasn't there. "That's weird," she said as she checked her other pockets. "Well maybe she's back in my cabin." However, after two steps in that direction Tetra remember the Fairy Queens last words to her.

_"She will find her own purpose eventually but for now she will help you if she can,  
and will not leave you as long as you have need of her."_

Tetra knew she wouldn't find the fairy in her cabin, with her connection to the Triforce of Wisdom restored, Nagori was free to find her purpose and Tetra was left to fend for herself.

* * *

Jabun left Great Fish Island in search of a meal. He'd been stuck under the lake for almost three weeks and was quite famished. Link meanwhile inspected Saimon's wing; it looked all but mended and Saimon intermittently tested their flight worthiness. Tetra said she was on Outset now. How she had managed to get there and get her ship into that cave was a mystery, but he never put anything beyond her. If there was a way to do it, that woman would surely find it. 

"Well, Saimon, do we go to see the Deku Tree or the Fairy Queen first?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I could understand you?"

"Oh that." Link shifted himself up out of the sand. "I remembered something Tetra said."

"The Princess?"

"Yes the Princess," Link said with a smile. Saimon was clearly not understanding so Link continued, "When I asked her to ask you a question, you told her you could hear me just fine, of course I didn't get an answer... "

"You are well suited to your title, Wind Waker." Saimon said laughing.

"Just call me Link okay?"

"Yes, you are much like the other."

"The other?"

"The other Link," Saimon said as he dragged the gossip stone behind him, "Dalkin's father's name was Link."

"Is that so? Well that is an interesting piece of trivia." Link said as he brushed most of the sand off and looked around. "Well once the King of Red Lions comes back we'll be able to get some answers, I hope."

"How do you know the boat will return?"

"I don't." Link said and lowered his hand so the still flightless fairy could climb up. Link pulled the gossip stone over his head and stretched.

"How can you be sure we won't be stuck here?"

"I'm not," Link said picking up his pack. "I just have to trust the goddesses will know what the heck I'm doing and give me a little help now and then. It's getting late and I want to get out of this cave before dark."

Once outside the pair settled down for the night. Link looked up at the moon, it was a little more than quarter full. How long did it take that gate to close? If it went with the cycle of the moon then he had less than ten days left before the new moon. He thought back on Al's map, those red and green circles were coming back again. He pulled out his sea chart and realized why they had looked so familiar, they were the exact locations of the Triforce charts and pieces he had put together seven years before.

"Saimon? How long have you been with Al?"

"A very long time."

"Do you know if he made the trap Tetra's in now?"

"He did not."

"If he didn't, who did?"

"I do not know."

While Link could tell Saimon was not being completely truthful, he was unsure why the fairy was doing it. Was it to protect Al? If so, from what? What happened all those years ago that would make him be concerned now? Surely everyone from that time had long since passed. Something just didn't fit but if... "Saimon, those traps weren't set for the shadow at all. They were set for Al."

Startled the fairy looked at him and thought about his answer. "Dalkin, was not always as you see him now."

"Meaning, he wasn't such a nice guy?"

"Yes. Dalkin has very powerful magic, though he rarely uses it."

"What about Delia?"

"They are twins, equal in strength, but as different as night and day."

"When I was smaller my grandma used to tell us stories about the 'end times' there was a rhyme she used to tell us, I think it went like this;

_One for Light, One for Dark  
Bright as Day, Dark as Night  
Heaven above, Hell below,  
Mei and Kei together  
Make the perfect shadow._

"But Grandma always said, if one was unwilling then they were out of balance, and the shadow couldn't form. Of course at the time this made no sense at all."

"Yes."

"Do you know why Delia came to this time?"

"Kei wishes to help the shadow complete its task."

"Which was... "

"To return Ganon's spirit to this world."

"How can she do that, he's at the bottom of the ocean... "

"No Wind Waker, when Delia disappeared, we followed Kei's trail to this time and when we arrived here, Dalkin sensed its presence again in this world."

"What's the shadow's task?"

"To kill the bearer of the Triforce of Courage and sprinkle his blood on the stone."

"Well that's not a good thing. Why didn't she just kill me in the cavern?"

"Dalkin wouldn't allow it."

"That's why the Great Fairy on Outset warned me to stay out of this area, but why bother luring and keeping Tetra in a trap?"

"They will need a vessel for the spirit to inhabit."

The rest of the rhyme his grandma taught him creeped in and Link shuddered.

_If Wisdom fails and Courage wanes,  
into the land will Shadow creep,  
Shattering Woods, tainting water,  
It readies the unbelievers for the slaughter.  
Evil stilled long ago, will return to you.  
As you die helpless before the Shadow_

Link looked at Saimon who sat dejected on top of his pack, now he had a whole new set of problems on his hands, how to get a message to Tetra and how to find Al before the Shadow's influence became to great to resist. Link thought this over but decided he was still missing a few pieces.

"Al said the trap focused on the persons need for revenge, what was it that happened to him to make him want vengeance."

Again, Saimon paused as if trying to find the right way to say it. What he said next took Link completely by surprise, "They took his memories from him."

_But why? _Link wondered, then he asked, "Who are 'they'?"

"The Gods of Air, Wind and Water."

Link looked out at the water and caught sight of a shadow dancing on the moonlit waves. The King of Red Lions had returned. Link smiled, silently thanked the goddesses, and pondered where he would have to go next. So many choices, so little time.

* * *

Tetra told herself she knew all along the fairy would leave, but it was so sudden. Frowning, she looked back out at the cave mouth and wondered. She felt she was on the verge of figuring out something important when her thoughts were interrupted. 

"She's gone, isn't she," Gonzo said.

Still distracted Tetra said, "Yeah."

"I'm gonna miss that fairy."

"Me too." Tetra said as she turned away from the rail and started toward her cabin. Was she really only here for a day? Well she'd better get to work. "Gonzo, is Jasper still on board?"

"Strange that."

"What?"

"I haven't seen hide nor feather of that one since we saw Aryll on board."

"Well doesn't that just complicate my day."

"She always seems to come back around sundown though."

"Good," Tetra said looking back again. "We have some planning to do. Have everyone meet in the galley." Gonzo nodded and turned to leave when she stopped him and said, "Except for Niko. Send him to my cabin I have something special I need him to do."

Gonzo cocked an eyebrow but nodded again and headed below. Tetra looked back at the entrance of the cave. It was a bright and sunny day outside the cavern but it chilled her when she remembered the hatred that oozed off that shadow. _Get focused, damn it._ She turned back to the door and went to her cabin. There, she sat down at the desk and picked up the wayward box Link had left behind.

_What is this thing?_ she wondered. She turned it around in her hands and ran a finger across the intricate carvings inlayed on each side of it. One side showed the sun at noon over the water, the other the moon near midnight. Both sides included an odd repeated pattern and mixed between were words written in a script she didn't quite recognize. They ran the entire length of the outer boarder and since each held the same level of detail, it was impossible to tell which side was up. Tetra pushed the latch gently with her finger. Not even a little movement, that thing was most definitely stuck. She was more surprised it hadn't popped open on its own for all the times it had fallen off her desk in the past twenty-four hours.

She needed to find an easier way to talk to Link. She certainly couldn't count on random acts of fairy magic. There had to be a way that was quicker, but Jasper seemed her only avenue for the moment. She fiddled around with the latch until she heard Niko's soft knock on her door. Setting it aside, she called him in.

"You wanted to see me, Miss?"

"Yes, I have a job for you." Tetra said as she shifted through the papers on her desk. She picked up one of his lists from the day before and said, "I want you to hang on to this. If anything drops off this list I want you to stop what you're doing and find me right away okay?"

"Drops off? Ummm okay, Miss, but how will I know?"

"Just read though it every half hour or so and make sure all your entries are still there."

"Alright, Miss," Niko said as he carefully refolded the paper and put it in his boot. "Was there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact," Tetra said smiling, "I'm glad you asked."

Gonzo wasted no time gathering the rest of the crew and they now sat either staring at one another or talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So what's going on?" Senza asked.

"I don't know yet, but I think Miss Tetra may have figured a way out."

"That's good news. Where's Niko?"

"Miss Tetra had a _'special job'_ for him to do."

"Really, what could that little sea rat do?"

Gonzo thought for a moment, "Wash her socks maybe?" at this both started to laugh. Tetra came into the room then with her arms full of papers. Making her way to the table, she laid everything out. The rest of the crew stopped what they were doing to watch her.

"Okay everyone, listen up." She paused and frowned as she picked through the parchments.

Gonzo crossed his arms and wondered what Miss Tetra was up to. Senza leaned closer to him and whispered, "Then the fairy really is gone?"

"How did you know about that?" Gonzo asked while giving him a sly look. Senza just shrugged. "Yeah, she's gone."

"Are you two done?" Tetra said startling them both, she shook her head as she handed Senza one of the parchments to hold up. "Or is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the crew?"

Both men straightened up and mumbled out, "Sorry, Miss." She rolled her eyes at the pair and turned to the others.

"It's time you all knew what were up against." She held up another page, which she handed to Gonzo. He took it and recognized it as part of the set she kept on the wall of her cabin. "This," she said pointing at the one he held, "is a depiction of our collective Hyrulian history. As you all can see it hasn't always been a pleasant one." She moved over to the parchment Senza held. "Whatever Link and I accomplished seven years ago, and no I don't have time to explain it, appears to be unraveling." She pointed to a nasty looking portrayal of Ganon in his giant monster form. "And this abomination, may soon be let loose on the world, again." Tetra paused until the crew's murmurs quieted.

"Now, as many of you have already figured out Nagori has left us to complete whatever purpose the Fairy Queen had in mind for her. The evil depicted in this parchment is really only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Please listen carefully to the instructions I am about to give you. Link's life as well as your own will depend on it." She turned back to Gonzo and said briskly, "Gonzo, the tide will be going out soon and when you take the ship out of the cave, I want you to sail around the island and give this to Aryll."

He took the letter she handed him. "Do you think she's still on the island?" Gonzo asked.

"If you saw her once it's a good bet she's still here, ask her to have Jake deliver that to Link."

"But we haven't seen Jake at all... "

"Don't worry, I have a funny feeling Jake is never far from wherever Jasper may be." Tetra stepped closer to him and said quietly, "Stay close to her Gonzo, I have a feeling she may be in some kind of danger, I just don't know what." She turned and picked something up off the table. "Senza, take these two bottles, head up to the fairy fountain and collect a couple of health fairies. Hang on to them and keep them safe. You'll know what to do with them when the time comes. Mako, Zuko I want you to keep a special watch over Link's grandmother and make sure nothing happens to her, you understand?" they both nodded. "As for the rest of you, spread out on the island, if you see or hear anything suspicious report it to Gonzo immediately, I don't care how stupid you think it sounds. Does everyone understand what I need them to do?" The men all nodded. "Good."

"But what about Niko?" Gonzo asked.

"Niko, will be with me. Furthermore," Tetra held up her hands and raised her voice over the loud comments that followed. "I want you all to know that I've enjoyed my time as your Captain. Please remember that you are my family and take care of one another."

"You're talking like you aren't coming with us," Senza said sounding concerned.

She smiled at him and continued, "I love you all so effective immediately I am resigning as your Captain. Gonzo," she said looking at him, "you have the helm."

Gonzo's eyes went wide but "Wha----?" was all he got out before she disappeared from view completely.

Tetra didn't stay to watch the commotion caused by her sudden disappearance. Instead, she walked out to main deck where Niko already waited. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss."

"Are you sure?" Tetra asked seeing how nervous he looked, "I can still send you back with the others."

"No Miss, I'm staying with you."

Tetra smiled and helped him pick up their gear as both headed for the longboat. "You're a good pirate Niko, and now officially, you're first mate."

* * *

**Sisters**

* * *

After being dumped on the floor, Al struggled to regain his footing even as the queasiness returned. The boat ride here was the most horrible experience he'd had to bear in recent memory. It was a blessing in disguise though, and while he was quite sure he was going to pass out, it kept him from focusing on the jumbled noises that was even now vying for his attention. 

For most of the trip, his sister ranted endlessly, insisting he call her Kei. Whenever he mustered the energy to refuse, she would make the boat move in slow circles, which intensified his motion sickness to an excruciating level of nausea that was hard to endure. She was, it seemed, completely taken by the shadow or perhaps she always had been and he had just refused to see it. Either way there was no turning back now.

As he stood wavering before his sister, a growing feeling of apprehension overtook him. He knew now how Delia had been taken, with Saimon was gone, whispered voices that had lingered since his time with the shadow, returned. He tried at first not to listen but it was becoming more difficult with each passing hour. He broke out in a cold sweat as he began remembering bits and snatches of things he'd done long ago that were, as far as he was concerned, best forgotten. Seeing Senkyoku encased in crystal he knew Delia could not help but hear those voices that must be raging in her head even now. His vision was still a little blurred and his stomach burned, but most of all he worried about Saimon. The voices claimed victory over him that he had been done in and would soon, also be imprisoned.

Still, he would not give in to her demands and she became very angry. He frowned and realized he could no longer be sure that even if she did need him he would survive the day. He watched as frustration filled her until she picked him up and threw him back against a wall with her imperfect magic. Unable or possibly unwilling to defend himself, he couldn't be sure which, he hardly slowed himself before the collision with the stones and he hit the wall hard.

The world grew dim as stars filled his eyes from the impact when he heard it again; that melody from a forgotten time. The strange music still lingered at the edge of his hearing and gave him some small hope that all would be well. He had no idea where it was coming from and didn't really care. It sounded so familiar that he forced himself to stay awake so he could listen. It made him feel oddly calm. He clung to that familiarity like a warm blanket, and wrapped himself in it as protection from whispered voices and his sister's madness. Sung with love for all, even an old fugitive like him. He smiled as the insane chatter was replaced with a pleasant memory, and unable to stay awake further, he slipped peacefully into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kei stared down at her brother in disgust kill him he hadn't even tried **why?** to stop that blow. he is a fool to resist Maybe she had overestimated him? **he is weak** Well perhaps she had been overhasty **he will join us**. She pushed at him** it burns** with her foot, he cannot resist better be more careful from now on though. If she damaged him too much,**PAIN** the whole reason for being here would be in doubt. **do it** She signaled to **don't look at me!** a pair of moblins **PIGS** on guard near the door, **come closer** they approached her warily, knowing any sudden moves might set her off. They lifted **useless** the unconscious form and removed him away from her presence. 

Looking out a nearby window, she watched as the tide came in. It startled her to realize her thoughts were, for the first time in months, her own. Still watching the water she thought heard a melody. It was almost drown out by the constant chatter and miscellaneous sounds that were ever present in her mind. She strained to hear it ... **I've died** She knew she could no longer trust herself to tell what was real and what was not anymore. She sat on the sill and closed her eyes to better focus on the music. The song pulled her thoughts elsewhere, it was distracting enough that she even let the image she had built to be Kei, fade away. For the first time in a long time, sea green eyes looked out at ocean. Confused thoughts filled her head, but not like the ones that regularly tormented her. It was something else and without warning a voice, she'd not ever expected to hear again leapt from below the dimmed chaos. It was Senkyoku and the fairy was shouting to be heard ... Go on scream at me, it wont do you any good

..._ (No!)_ ... I've died...again ... _(No! I will not let you go!)_ ... Falling ... _(I know you can hear me!) _... scheming little deceiver ..._(Wake up!)_ ... maybe... _(Please... )_ ... I'll wake up again... _(I am still here, Delia do not let it break you again!) _... It's over ... _(remember me---)_ AAUUUGGHHH! STOP TALKING!

* * *

A loud pounding on the door woke Aryll from a pleasant dream, she was a seagull, and she was flying free over the ocean. She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and feeling a little irritated she climbed out of bed and shuffled toward the door. Who could that be at this hour?' she thought. "Who's there?" 

"Gonzo," came the muffled reply.

"Gonzo?" Aryll yanked the door open and looked him up and down. "You're safe."

"Yeah."

"That's it? Just yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Where have you been for the last three weeks?" she said stepping back to let him in. "Where's Tetra? Did you see Link?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down," he said as he came inside followed by Senza, Mako and Zuko, "I'll explain as well as I can but Miss Tetra's not with us and no, I haven't seen Link."

"No?"

He shook his head, "You'd better sit down this might be a little hard to believe."

"You're forgetting who my brother is... Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Right."

"Aryll?" she heard her grandmother say, "Who is that?"

"Just Gonzo, Grandma."

"Just Gonzo?" he said looking hurt, she laughed and took his hand and pulled him to the table. Once everyone was inside, she lit a small lamp.

"So tell us what you do know," she said sitting him down and gesturing for the others to find a place to sit.

"Aryll they must be hungry," her Grandmother said, "Come and help me."

"Alright." She got up and walked to the kitchen and started helping by filling some plates with cheese and fruit. "I can hear and slice cheese you know, start talking."

"Well," Gonzo said taking a sip from the mug of warm tea her Grandmother had handed him. "It all started the day after we left Greatfish... ", Gonzo talked well into the night with she and her Grandmother listening intently. Aryll or the other pirates only interrupted him a few times. When she had a question or they had something to add. "There was one other thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Tetra had written for Link. "Miss Tetra asked me to give this to you. She wanted you to send it with Jake to take to Link."

Aryll took the letter. "Alright, he may do it."

"May?"

"Well sure, I gotta ask him first, he does have other things to do you know." Gonzo just stared at her. "Its nesting season, he's a busy father of two. Though the way Jasper keep disappearing he may not want to leave." He still just stared at her. "Never mind, I'll work something out." She shook her head and said, "So she just faded away?"

"Yeah."

"That must have been creepy."

"Not as frightening as the fact that she left me in charge of her ship." He looked a little stressed and added, "One of the longboats was missing as well as some gear..."

"No one's seen Niko since then either." Senza added.

"Niko?" Aryll thought back to her days on the pirate ship and smiled to think of all the tricks she had played on the little swabbie. "I wonder why she brought him along?" She stood up and paused. "Where do you think she went?" she asked and began to pick up the dishes. "I mean those longboats don't have sails, right?"

"No, but you could row out." Gonzo looked over at Senza, "What's the nearest island?"

"Headstone."

"Do you think she and Niko could row that far?" Aryll asked.

Gonzo shrugged. "I really don't know, but Miss Tetra never does anything without a reason."

"Even if they could make it that far," Senza put in, "what's there that could possibly help?"

They all looked at one another and Aryll deposited the dishes near the sink when her Grandmother said "Medli."


	11. Chapter 10: Song of Reminiscence

Ten already? Well it's past my bed time... so don't stay up too late reading this craziness.

(You are correct, I don't own nuthin - you are so smart!)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By Achitka**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**  
** Song of Reminiscence**

* * *

As Link looked out over the water, he wondered again about that wish. What could that golden-eyed man have possibly asked for that would stop a daemon? The King of the Red Lions floated just off shore, he smiled to himself and inwardly wished the King's spirit still inhabited the boat. There were a few questions he would liked to have asked. Link had been promised answers all those years ago and when he looked back at the boat the carved Lion's eyes flashed... 

_Standing in the rain outside the fairy fountain, he hesitated for quite awhile before he went inside. Still it would be good to be out of the rain. He took a deep breath and walked into the glade. One last task and he would be free forever._

_Before nearing the small pond, he sat on the ground and emptied his pockets. Two bottles, his staff, the ocarina and five pieces of parchments. Here lay all his worldly possessions. Retrieving the parchments one at a time, he opened each and stared at it. Four contained pictures drawn with the beauty and detail only a small child could achieve. The last, a letter and this he stared at the longest of all. He read the faded words written to remind him that each of the others had been given with the hope that he might return to them some day._

_The trip to this ending had been a hard one, but would be worth it in the end. Being as careful as he could with the damp parchment, he refolded each and placed them in the pocket closest to his heart. After one last look around, he picked up the ocarina, closed his eyes and played the song that had brought him to this place for the first time so long ago. When he opened his eyes, the Fairy Queen looked back at him with a sad expression._

_"You have found them."_

_"Yes," he said as he set aside the ocarina. "It was a long chase, but I finally caught up with them." _

_Picking up the bottles, he stood leaving the instrument and his staff behind. As he approached her, the rain that had been falling steadily for months, tapered off and he stood in the small patch of warm sunshine that surrounded her._

_"In this task I almost hoped you would fail, for I do not wish to complete this process. Those you have returned are not worthy of a second chance."_

_"Everyone should get a second chance, even these two."_

_"You are far more generous than I," she said, "Show them to me." _

_She watched as he carefully he opened each bottle and set it on the ground. From each a small orange light emerged that immediately tried to fly off into the rain. Finding themselves trapped by a wall of light, they flew up and down trying to find a way out. _

_"Kage and Kageri, you will not be able to break through the barrier I have set, the time for you atonement has come." _

_The light of fairies known as the tekuragari dimmed slightly and returned to her for they could not wholly ignore her call._

_"For your part in the corruption of the Hylian children known as Dalkin and Delia you are to found to be unworthy and your life essence will be taken from you." The tekuragari seemed to shiver and their glow diminished further. "Know also that by the grace of a very forgiving soul, a second chance is here by granted. This will be the last opportunity you will receive to redeem yourselves and there by escape your fated destruction." Venus lifted her hands to them and they floated closer. "Before then, the taint of the shadow must be removed, for I will not allow you to return to the world outside until you have been cleansed of his touch." As she said this a sphere sparkling with iridescent fairy magic surrounded them. The Fairy Queen looked away from the ball of light in front of her and said to the man, "Are you still willing?"_

_"I am," he whispered._

_"You must know if I do this, they will not remember you."_

_He stared blankly for a moment as he put his hands over the pictures and letter in his cloak and said quietly, "I guessed as much." He started out firm, but his voice cracked anyway. "I only took up the chase when it became clear, the shadow was trying to get them back. Even if I do not survive, I will rest easier knowing that they will be safe. And by keeping them safe, all of Hyrule will have a chance."_

_"But what of your own?"_

_"My own?" he asked a little confused then he smiled and thought of his children. "They are all my children now. Though, if it isn't too much to ask, can word be sent to my wife...?"_

_Venus nodded and said, "It shall be done as you have asked," she turned her attention back to the sphere floating in front of her. "My fallen children, your crimes are many and you should count yourselves blessed to have this man's intercession, for your redemption will cost him much." With a twist of her hand, the intensity of the light that encased them brightened one hundred fold. Tiny muffled screams could be heard from within, but the Fairy Queen was unmoved and said in a flat voice, "It is time. Do you still wish this?" He did not hesitate but only nodded in reply so she said, "Step forward into the light, do not be afraid. All will be well."_

_With a slow determined nod, he placed his hands into the glowing sphere. He pick up the now unmoving forms and the light within the sphere began its slow journey up his arms. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself, this was for the best, they would be safe and ignored the growing pain. As the light consumed him, he looked up one last time at the Fairy Queen and said with his final breath, "Remember me and forgive them."_

_Venus released the pair from the light and they floated as if on a gentle breeze._

_"From this day forward you will no longer carry the names of Kage and Kageri, and will be known instead as Saimon and Senkyoku. You are now the guardian spirits of Dalkin and Delia and you will remain with them for as long as necessary to shield them from the shadow's call." _

_The fairies flew away then, headed for their intended charges. The Fairy Queen watched them make their way out over the rainy landscape and felt herself diminish. She'd expended a great deal of magic and it would be a long time indeed before she would again be able to appear in her adult form. No matter, she thought, she would sleep. She had earned her rest for now._

_Collecting the few items left behind by the man, Venus, Queen of the Fairy kind shed a tear of sadness at his passing. She held them close and did in fact remember him, for his spirit was still within her glade. So it was, that the remnants of a good man's life became the heart of the fairy that would one day be known as Nagori._

_The Fairy Queen sealed Nagori's heart within herself and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Outside her glade, the rain however steady before, became a torrent as the skies opened up and the tears of the goddesses fell unrestrained upon the land._

_On a mountaintop far away, a woman was startled her from her sleep. Thoughts of her husband had come to her so vividly she was sure he was there with her. After a moment, she realized she knew his true fate. She looked at their still sleeping children as she rose from her bed, and crossed the room. She cried silent tears as she looked out the rain-streaked window, for she also knew it would never be known; how for the safety of all, the last guardian spirit left in the land, had been lost._

With a start Link opened his eyes and looked over at the boat as he said, "What the hell was that?" He was not particularly fond of dreams with extra meanings tied to them. Link remembered the boats flashing eyes and thought, _Ask a simple question..._ He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Still a little on edge he got up and walked into the shallows. Link touched the carved Lion's head of his boat and said, "I know your spirit is restless... I never got to thank you for all your help... "

Over the sound of the waves, Link heard a strange melody that called gently to him. He closed his eyes and listened, the melody was not totally unfamiliar to him. His father had played it often to help console he and his sister after their mother's death. His last memories of her came up to him and help calm the unease. No wonder Saimon hadn't told him everything. He glanced over at the still unmoving fairy atop his pack.

As Link watched, the fairy once again began to glow with that inner light fairies seemed to generate until he could no longer be seen through its brightness. Saimon flew to him and hung in the air in front of him. Together they listened and heard the music as it slipped across the waves.

"That is the song," Saimon said after a time. "You must learn that song if we are to free Dalkin and Delia from the shadow once and for all."

The loud squawk of an angry seagull pulled Link's attention away from the sad music. He looked up and saw Jake spiraling down toward him in the early morning light. The gull dropped a small package on the beach and immediately flew off. Link walked out of the shallows and sat down to open it, He noticed it was his Grandma's handwriting on the front. Inside were some clean clothes and three letters. One from Aryll, one from Orca and the last one almost made his heart stop. How had Tetra managed to get another letter to him? When he thought about it, it really didn't matter much, and he picked through the clothes his Grandmother sent. Everything was the usual except she included a hat with a small note inside.

Link, just in case you have a friend in need of a place to stay. Love Grandma 

That meant she knew about Saimon all along. Which meant she had recognized Al. Which meant his list of questions for her was starting to get really long. Link put the hat on his head tucking his ponytail inside as he decided he would wait for the sun to finish rising before even thinking about opening any of the letters.

* * *

Tetra and Niko rowed steadily most of the day and the sun was sinking low on the horizon. Rain clouds rolled in, dark and ominous threatening to burst at any moment. "Well Niko," Tetra said as she pulled at the oar. "Ready for the rain?" 

"Yes, Miss."

"Good, cause here it comes."

It pelted them for hours, and Tetra thanked the goddesses there was little wind and they kept on rowing. Eventually it tapered off and Tetra called a halt. Niko's exhausted expression made her think he might just pass out, but instead, he pulled the list out of his boot, read through it quickly and put it away.

"Were still good then?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Can you say anything other than 'Yes Miss'?"

"Yes, Miss," Niko stopped looking a little confused, "I mean…"

Tetra smiled at him and looked at the clearing sky. "Don't worry about it Niko," she said pulling out her sextant and a small compass. After she checked their position she adjusted the their direction slightly. "Hopefully only ten more miles. Ready?" he nodded, "Good."

Together they pulled at the oars and when Headstone came into view, they stopped again. Niko pulled out some sea rations and checked his list again. Tetra glanced up at the moon it shone bright in the night sky and told her she had at least another two and a half, maybe three hours until sunrise. What worried her was if she calculated correctly at some point the time loop would reset itself. They needed to be out of the water and in the Earth Temple by then. Facing an octo in this boat would definitely not work out well. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Niko asked, "Miss Tetra?"

"Yeah?"

"What if this doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't," Tetra said looking over at him. "You and the others will just have to muddle through without me."

"But you're the Princess."

Tetra stretched as she said, "You know, Niko, a few days ago I would have tossed you off the ship for that."

"I'm sorry Miss."

"Don't be. Truth is, if I hadn't been trying so hard to avoid that title, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Niko nodded and was quiet for a time. "Miss? What about Link?"

Tetra suppressed a growl and wondered, _Why does it always come back to him?_ To Niko she said, "What about him."

He blushed and said "Umm, don't you miss him?"

Tetra looked up at the stars and said, "Yeah, strangely a lot more than I thought I would. Why are you asking?"

Niko stretched his legs and rubbed his sore arms and said, "It's nothing really, before he left the ship that day, he almost ran me down on his way out and something he said when he was helping me up sort of stuck in my head."

"Really? What would that be?"

"Well, uhh, you see he said-"

"You brought it up so just spill it already."

Startled Niko said in a rush, "He wanted to know why in Farore's name he thought it would be a good idea for him to fall for a revenge obsessed pirate without the sense the Deku Tree gave a Korok."

Tetra smiled while she imagined the scene in her head. "Korok huh?"

"Uh, yes Miss."

Tetra laughed at his obvious relief, he also decided to change the subject and said, "Do you think Gonzo is okay?"

"I'm sure he'll do fine, he is my brother after all."

"He's your brother?"

"Yes, but don't say anything to the others, I don't know if he knows about all that."

"Yes, Miss."

"It'll work out Niko," Tetra said as she shifted back to her rowing position. "Let's get moving, I want to hit the beach before daybreak."

"Right, let me check the list." he pulled out and scanned it again, his eyes went wide, "Miss Tetra! The last thing dropped off the list!"

"Crap!" she said as he scrambled back to his place. "Put your back into it Niko we're running out of time."

* * *

Deep within the Earth Temple, an unexpected chill came over the Sage of Earth and Medli paused as she walked back toward the room she used for living quarters. After it passed, she noticed a strange and weirdly familiar song filtering in from…well, somewhere. She listened for a moment or two, pulled the harp from her back, and began to pluck out the notes. As she did images of her home on Dragonroost filled her head, all of them things she'd not thought about for quite some time. The weirdest part was when she finished it left her feeling oddly calm. 

Medli played the song again and realized, like the Earth God Lyric, this was a Song of Power, but where was it coming from? While it made her a little nervous, she decided it would be best if she practiced it. Songs like that didn't just pop into your head for no good reason. She headed back to the inner chamber and sat down in the sand and played it a few more times, the Triforce symbol there glowed even more brightly. Yes, she thought, I will definitely have to investigate this further.

* * *

Makar along with the rest of the diminutive korok sat high within the branches of the Great Deku Tree. This was Makar most favorite place to be, for it was here that he always felt safest. His duties at the Wind Temple could sometimes leave him feeling homesick, so it was with great anticipation he'd come home to the forest haven for the New Year's celebration. 

He watched as his fellow Koroks made the necessary preparations. Koroks were unlike any other creature the great sea. Each appeared to be no more than a hollowed out stick of varying shape and length, none ever appeared taller than a young child. Their faces shaped from the leaves of the different specie of tree that once filled the great forests of Hyrule. Makar's own leaf was in the appearance of a deku leaf; heart shaped with small holes for his eyes and mouth. Because Makar was ever curious the Great Deku, Guardian of the Forests and father of all the forest spirits explained to him why Fado, the late Forest Sage appeared as a child and not as Makar did.

Before the rains came and flooded Hyrule, the Great Deku collected the then child like Kokiri and embarked on an epic journey. Epic because as a rooted thing, it took the great tree a long time to climb the mountain near his forest. Even after the rains came, the tree moved forward up the mountain and upon reaching it crest, he released the forest spirits back into the world. Their long 'sleep' had changed them into the shapes they held to this day. Their guiding fairies had become a part of them and the ability of his children to use his leaves and twigs to fly manifested. Though they often still acted and thought as a ten-year-old child, the experience had changed them.

Makar looked at his violin and bow. Both were normal sized and towered over him, but he never had trouble finding the notes he needed when he found a new song. As he did every year Makar made up a new song. When all was ready and it was time, the song he had prepared wasn't the song he played. Instead, a soft melody came from his violin that made even the Great Deku Tree look at him in surprise.

When the other korok flew away with their seeds, the Great Tree asked, **"Makar, Where did you learn that song?"**

"I'm not sure, it just seemed to play itself."

**"The song you played is one I have not heard for many years and did not remember it until I heard it again,"** the tree paused listening, **"Yes even now I can hear it."**

"Where do you think it's coming from?"

**"I do not know the winds in this area are very fickle."**

"But who could be playing it?"

**"Again, I do not have an answer for you, but to me it sounds more like someone singing than playing an instrument."**

"Singing?"

**"Yes."**

Makar listened closer as the notes floated through the Forest Haven and tried the song out again. After a few tries he decided he knew it well enough to be able to play it without hearing it again. "I wonder what it's trying to get us to remember?"

**"It may not be a thing at all, but perhaps a person. Much knowledge had been lost since the flooding of the land."** the Great Tree said and smiled at him. **"Perhaps it is best if you set out for the Wind Temple this evening."**

"Alright," he said, "do you think I should practice it?"

**"Yes, this song is one you should learn well. It is the Song of Reminiscence."**

"Reminiscence?"

**"A song of power from a forgotten time, it allows a listener to recover memories lost or confused by time or magic."**

"I will do my best Great Deku Tree."

**"You have never done less little one."

* * *

**

Link picked the first letter in the pile. It was Tetra's and she wrote very clearly on the envelope:

LINK, DON'T OPEN THIS FOR AT LEAST  
24 HOURS AFTER YOU GET IT.

He almost opened just to spite her, but thought better of it and Link shoved it in his pocket to help him resist the urge to do so. He picked up Aryll's letter next; sealed with a wax impression of a seagull he smiled and opened it.

_Hoy Big Brother!_

_I sure hope Jake finds you and Al in a hurry. Gonzo's and the others are  
here, but Tetra and Niko are still missing (You're never gonna believe  
how they got the ship in the cave!) Senza thinks they all got trapped  
because when Tetra's mother died they swore and oath to stay with her.  
Anyway, she resigned as Captain and turned the ship over to Gonzo.  
They figure Niko is the only member of the crew still with her but  
they're not sure why._

_Anyway they wanted me to tell you she still has your bow and a few  
other things were missing. She took one of the longboats and the  
Grandma think she maybe headed for Headstone. Though I'm not  
sure if it'll do any good cause they were all on the ship when you  
first found it, and if you couldn't see them then how is Medli going  
to? Well, back to the news, the parchments enclosed are the ones  
from Tetra's cabin Gonzo says he can't read them but figures you  
may be able to._

_Be careful,_

_Love Aryll_

_P.S. Gonzo says I should tell you that Tetra was in the cabin with you  
when Al first showed up, but says no one saw him arrive, and she  
disappeared a little while after that._

Link unfolded the parchments and looked at the carefully written words, that's a lot of information to stuff into such a small space he thought. It'll take me weeks to decipher all of this, he thought. Saimon flew over and settled on top of Link's newly acquired hat, _"Hey! That's really old, where did you get it?"_

"Gonzo sent it."

_"The pirate?"_

"Yes he and the others are on Outset."

_"With the Princess?" _he glowed a bright green color. _"We should go there."_

"No Saimon, Tetra's not with them," he said still looking at the parchment, "Can you read this?"

Saimon floated over the writing. _"Yes."_

"Any chance you could do it out loud?"

_"Is that necessary?"_

Link was starting to understand why Al always seemed to be fighting with him. "It would be helpful."

_"Okay!"_

_It is said, having appeared by crossing time this person was called the Hero of Time,  
and became a legend in the kingdom. A time later, the kingdom that had been thought  
to have had its peace returned, again, had dark clouds standing over it._

Saimon stopped reading and flew up into his hat. Link sighed, he could tell there was more information on the page and said "Saimon, you know how I found out about the tekuragari and I'm guessing but did your name used to be Kage?"

Saimon popped out of the hat and hung in the air _"How can you know this?"_

"That is a strange story all by itself."

_"The Fairy Queen told you?"_

"No Saimon, but sometimes the goddesses have strange ways of getting information to me, or maybe it was the King of Red Lions, he promised me information once." the fairy did not reply, "Yeah I know it's weird and I don't understand all of it yet, but these parchments might help. Anyway, will you finish this page?"

_"Yes."_

_The one who held the evil power, who had been thought to have been sealed  
forever by the efforts of the hero, revived with no reason._

Link pulled out the other parchment and Saimon continued reading.

_Though the people waited eagerly for the hero of the Legend to once again appear,  
the hero had put the country behind him, and journeyed into the flows of time,  
and never appeared._

But he did come back, but know one remembered it, except possibly the Fairy Queen.

_With no one to protect them, evil began to draw near even the royal palace.  
The people, finally entrusted the fates of the entire land into the hands of the gods._

Once finished Saimon seemed to lose some of his brightness, so he ducked back out of sight in his hat. Link had been mulling over his choices since the night before and knew that if he went to Mother and Child Island there was no guarantee that the Fairy Queen would appear or even acknowledge his presence. It was odd to him though that Jabun hadn't mentioned what Saimon said regarding the Gods of Water, Wind and Air. Someone took Al's memories from him, but Link doubted it was any of those deities. Something about all of it just wasn't quite right. He also hoped he would have enough time to worry about that later. He picked up the last letter from Orca.

_Link,_

_Flight of Gulls:  
assume structure  
intercept and destroy  
face  
stop  
adjust  
chase  
break_

_and never underestimate the power of a well-balanced stick._

_Orca_

Orca was obviously trying to tell him something specific, but why not attack? He thought about the things he had recently learned and about what Orca was trying to tell him. He's probably been talking to his Grandma and wanted to remind him of the basic forms. Link decided the long and short of that was sometimes the best offense was a better defense and if Orca had taken the time to write out that list of reminders…Link stood up, closed his eyes and dredged up the Flight of Gulls form he had learned when he was small.

One hand out and ready, the other ready to defend. Looking at his arms he realized he was out of position and pulled in his defending elbow remembering the times Orca had caught them sticking out. Shoulders, hips and feet set but not stuck. Size up your opponent and look for queues but do not look at their face. Counter or interfere with blows but do not attack. Move closer as needed to throw an opponent off balance, disarm or disable.

Link worked through a series of blocking techniques, though this was a little difficult without an opponent. Each time he repeated the form it got a little easier to repeat the steps. Now what was that about a stick? Link smiled and thought well it ought to be interesting anyway.

* * *

4/14/06 


	12. Chapter 11: Meanwhile

I think I need to get these people closer together, certainly would be easier to keep track of them. You will also note this is really short...only 1800 some odd words. I decided it was best left alone - since it didn't fit well with the next (o.0)

(I'd better start to wrap this up, this whole disclaimer thing is starting to feel like a reoccurring nightmare.)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
By achitka**

**Chapter 11:  
Meanwhile...**

* * *

**...back in Al's cell**

* * *

Al woke up to a pounding headache and a loud buzzing in his ears. He sat up slowly and leaned heavily against the wall. Reaching back he gingerly felt the back of his head and though it aggravated his headache a little to open his eyes he did and looked around. Dirty straw, and a nasty looking bowl of water, at least my little nap took care of the seasickness he thought. He closed his eyes again and gingerly rubbed his temples and ignoring the buzz, decided that he probably hadn't suffered any lasting damage. That was when he noticed it or noticed the lack of it. 

Everything was blissfully silent. The constant onslaught of voices and sounds were considerably dimmed. It was almost like Saimon was still there with him. Unbidden tears sprung into his eyes and he heaved a great sigh of relief for he did not wish to rejoin the shadow. He despaired of being able to resist its call; the maelstrom of sound almost overwhelmed him on Great Fish. He realized that in this place, it was stronger than anywhere he could remember and after sending Saimon off with Link he knew he could only last a few days at most alone.

This made him think again of the strange and wonderful music he heard just before he lost consciousness. It still lingered there in his head, pulling and rearranging the fragile strings that made up his unpredictable memories. The song was trying to tell him something important. He tried to help it along as its magic struggled to somehow fill the still gaping holes in his memories, but with what he still wasn't sure.

He looked at the door. She would be coming soon and this left him so little time to prepare. He could just leave for neither of them could truly hold the other against their will. but that would mean he'd given up on her. He wasn't ready to do that just yet. He stood and wondered if Delia could hear the music too. Maybe this time they really could throw off the shadow for good. Everyone deserves a second chance, he thought, even us. Al looked through a small barred window in the door and spotted his hat and other things. There was no one around so he quickly unlocked the door walked out grabbed his hat and returned to the cell. Kicking the dirty straw out of his way he sat on the floor and thought, let em stew on that.

* * *

** ...back at Outset

* * *

**

Gonzo paced nervously. He felt lost as he watched the rain pelt the windows, what was he supposed to do now? Once Aryll sent off Miss Tetra's letter with Jake, he'd lost all direction. The others sat around the table. Senza and Nudge were talking quietly, when one turned to him and asked the question he'd been dreading.

"So what do we do now?"

"We figure out where Miss Tetra is going."

"Well, she has to be on Headstone." Nudge said, "Everything else is just too far away."

"Maybe, but we were only guessing, and she may not be there once we leave here. We can't even leave the Outset until Jake gets back."

"Why not?"

"Like Aryll is going to abandon those nestlings."

"Gonzo, it's not like she has to come with us."

"I think she does," he said and thought of what it must be like for her as she sat in the rain with a blanket over her and the chicks to keep them dry. "I just hope she doesn't catch a chill."

Senza elbowed Nudge and both laughed.

"Very funny," he said and blushing a little he asked, "You get the fairies?"

Senza reached into a small pouch and set the bottles on the table. The bright pink lights, pulled everyone's attention until Senza gathered them up and replaced them in the bag.

Gonzo turned and pulled Mako and Zuko off their chairs and said to Link's Grandmother, "Ma'am?"

"Yes Gonzo?"

"You won't mind if we leave Mako and Zuko here on the island too look after some things for us do you?"

"No they're welcome to bunk in the loft."

"Thank you," Gonzo said bowing. Mako also said thank you and Zuko mumbled something unintelligible both bowed then headed out to the ship to get some of their things.

"So Aryll will be going with you?" she asked.

"Yes," he faltered for a moment, he didn't want to worry her. "Yes," he said again. "She'll be able to help us if Jasper comes back to the ship once we leave."

Grandma Namaki nodded as she poured herself some tea. "Thank you, Gonzo, I know she'll be safe with you."

Something in the way she said it made Gonzo think she knew more about the situation than he did. "Is there anything you can tell us that might help us find Miss Tetra?"

"Gonzo, let me tell you a story," she said sipping her tea. "A long time ago on this very island, lived a man, his wife and four children..." She talked for quite a while and they all listened to the old woman with rapt attention. As she finished the tale, she poured more tea for everyone then sat contented back in her favorite chair.

Gonzo, still confused, asked, "Pardon me ma'am, but where do you think Miss Tetra might be headed?"

Grandma Namaki looked up from her cup as Aryll came back into the house and said with a knowing smile, "The Tower of the Gods."

* * *

**...back at Headstone

* * *

**

Niko watched and worried as Miss Tetra began to slow down. Though she warned him this might happen, seeing it was really making him nervous. They were still too far from the beach for him to even think about carrying her. When Miss Tetra realized what was happening, she abandon her oar to him. He rowed furiously and yelled at her to help her stay awake, but she was drifting now and Niko rowed even faster. Putting forth great strokes as he glanced back toward the beach.

When they hit shore he hopped out and helped Miss Tetra out of the boat. Looking back he noticed the boat starting to drift, he cursed and ran to the boat. Once he'd dragged it as far as he could onto the beach, Niko ran back draped one of Miss Tetra's arms over his shoulder. As the sun peaked over the horizon, he caught the glint of something shiny near his head. Niko looked toward it and realized it was coming from Miss Tetra's hand. Without warning a bright flash of golden light blinded him and engulfed them both.

When Niko opened his eyes he knew he was not on the beach anymore, it was too dark. Niko's head felt a little floaty and he wondered where he'd ended up. A sharp pain in his head made him groan when he turned it.

"You're awake," he heard a familiar voice say. "I was starting to worry."

Focusing on the voice, Niko saw a woman dressed in a long flowing gown. Her hair was held back in an intricate braid and she seemed to float as she paced a short line. Niko blinked. While the woman in front of him looked a lot like Miss Tetra..._that was so NOT Miss Tetra._ Niko sat up and winced again. He opened his mouth to ask her where Miss Tetra was but all that came out was, "Wow."

The woman smiled and helped him up. "You did it Niko, thank you." He blushed furiously and stared at his feet. He'd never had such a pretty woman speak to him so kindly. When he looked up again she did a small turn and said, "Well, what do you think? A bit too fancy for everyday neh?"

"Uhhh..." Was all that came out as he nodded.

"It's not very pirate like huh?" She laughed and showed off one of the delicate slippers hidden by the gown. "I'd like to know what dolt thought these were necessary."

"Wow."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Snap out of it swabbie, I'm still Tetra you know."

There was no mistaking that tone. Niko nodded and said, "Sorry Miss." He shifted nervously again and said, "How long are you gonna stay like that?"

"Not too much longer, I hope." As she said it, her clothing shifted and became less dramatic in appearance. Now she wore just a simple linen shirt and skirt. "Ugh, when am I gonna learn?" Muttering to herself she said, "Din, I loathe dresses, stupid things always getting in the way..." She reached down and picked up her knife. Tetra sliced the thin material to just above knee, frowned and ripped a portion off which she used to tie up her hair. "Better."

Niko decided it wouldn't be a good idea to comment on the change and asked, "What now?"

"We need to find Medli, she's bound to be here in the Earth Temple but first let's the gear out of the boat," she said. Niko shrugged and followed her out of the cave.

* * *

**...back at Great Fish

* * *

**

Link continued to practice the Flight of Gulls the rest of the morning. It had been a while since he'd put in any real practice and was starting to feel like he'd regained some skill with the form. He walked around to work the kinks out of his muscles, when he tripped over a something half buried in the ground. Wiping the dirt off his face, he looked at the offending stick. Link sighed, he was quite sure it hadn't been there a few minutes ago. "Doesn't anyone use treasure chests anymore?" he said as he worked it loose.

After a quick inspection he decided it was about the right length so he balanced it on the back of one hand, not bad he thought. He stood up then and moved the stick from hand to hand in a slow series of circles. Gradually he sped up the movement until the stick was a rotating pretty fast. Saimon meanwhile was getting impatient and began to fly in and out of his face in an effort to get him to move it along.

Link noticed that Saimon somehow managed to fly in and out without ever being hit so he shifted the direction of stick's movement to include the fairies chosen path. Saimon simply adjusted his flight and flew past the stick with ease. Link smiled and began to incorporate the Flight of Gulls form movements in with his stick handling. This part of the form was something his dad said was the most important part of his training with Orca and to pay special attention and whether Saimon knew it or not he made the perfect target.

* * *

4/19/06 


	13. Chapter 12: Prophecy

All this music and nary a band in sight... what has that go to do with any of this? Absolutely nothing. So, since I have a reputation for confusion to keep up, on with the show... Sometimes things just don't work out the way you think their gonna. (I blame Valoo)

(Is this whole disclaimer thingy legal? no! now leave me alone!)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
By achitka**

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
Prophesy**

* * *

_One made of light, one of dark, brightest day, darkest night.  
Not Heaven above, nor Hell below, will save your soul  
As evil's children, as one will make you cower.  
Mei and Kei together make the perfect shadow_

* * *

**_One made of light_

* * *

**

Kei cocked her head as she listened intently to the strange music that continued to invade her thoughts. She tried very hard to resist it, but felt so tired. _Just a little rest,_ she thought as the music began to fade.

Delia started when she found herself staring unblinking out the window and struggled with the silence. With it came not with relief, but bits and snatches of long missing images of her childhood. Delia was never quite able to remember everything all that Kei did, and while this disturbed her; she worried more about what Kei might do now.

Becoming Kei as a child had been her choice but for the most part her recollections of that time drew mostly a blank; until now that is. The longer Kei was in control, the more she remembered thoughts and feelings brought out of the shadowy places in her head. Where they'd hidden themselves all these years, she'd no idea. However, they were back and with disturbing clarity. It was hard for her to reconcile that so many had died because of the things she and her brother had done.

Delia also knew, that was only a part of what Kei wanted from her. They'd finally caught up with her brother and with Mei within their grasp, Hito would be preparing. The shadow man wanted his pet daemon back. The sound of the waves hitting the walls below her interrupted her thoughts, so Delia leaned forward and put her head on the cold stones. She closed her eyes and listened. The sound was so calm and soothing she realized just how much she missed that rhythmic sound.

Dalkin's re-appearance was fuzzy but she was sure he was without Saimon. Where could Saimon be? She paused when she realized he was awake. Delia sat on the wide sill and wondered. She didn't know how Al was doing it but even without Saimon he seemed determined to defy Hito. She smacked the back of her head against the cold stone. She should never have tried to dabble with magic she'd no skill for it. Her mother always told her you either made it your life or you risked invoking what she liked the call, the law of unintended circumstances.

Reaching up she lightly touched the crystal pendant. It was warm. Senkyoku was there, ever her companion and friend. When the voices came Sen always helped to ease her fear and help her cope. She knew she should have listened but the latest bout caused fear so real she panicked. Leaving everything and everyone she loved behind, she ran. Now because of her foolishness, the fairy was trapped in that crystal along with all her hope. She wondered a first why Hito let her keep it, but she soon realized it was to prove to her...she had no hope.

In hindsight she grimaced at the excitement she felt at thinking her escape complete, only to realize that this was exactly as the shadow intended. She shuddered as she remembered how overwhelmed she felt when she saw Senkyoku locked away.

Delia watched the ocean a little longer and sent a silent prayer to the goddesses to put an end to her quickly for she knew her existence here would be the undoing of this world. Hito knew her that well. A whispered voice made her turn, but there was no one there and Delia realized, whatever respite she'd been granted would probably end soon.

This has to end, she thought, and hopped down from the sill. Delia made her way as quickly as she could to the makeshift cell Kei prepared for her brother. On her way, she rebuilt the illusion of Kei, and the shadow's minions scattered. When she arrived, she waved the moblins on guard away from the door. They edged away from her and headed further up the hallway. More than a few of the pig like beasts met a nasty end at Kei's hand. Delia went to unbolt the door and found it already unlocked. She looked through the window, smiled when she saw Dalkin wearing his hat, and went inside.

He eyed her warily, not knowing what to expect. Delia hesitated only for a moment then let the illusion slip away. His eyes went wide but he said nothing. A loud crash behind her made her jump and she turned, but again there was nothing there. Delia turned back to him and could tell from the look of understanding he gave her he knew what happened. Dalkin stood up and approached her cautiously. His face was worn with worry and she saw he'd grown much older than she remembered. The difference between them now was so striking, she wondered if they could ever call themselves twins again.

When he hugged her, she remembered another day, long ago when he'd risked everything to bring her home again. There was another face hidden within that memory that she couldn't quite grasp, the face of someone very dear. But the face and the name of that person was missing. She wanted that piece back, but knew it was forbidden knowledge and it was almost more than she could bear.

Dalkin pulled back a little and carefully lifted the pendant containing Senkyoku from around her neck. Her brother placed it in his pocket and though Delia didn't want to lose her last connection to Senkyoku, she knew it was for the best. If anyone could free the guardian fairy, it was her brother. Delia took a step back, she knew Kei would realize the pendant was missing, so she picked up some of the straw and tried out more of her newly acquired magic. Delia struggled to concentrate but still managed to produce a decent look a like. Dalkin smiled and touched it lightly and supplied the missing ghostly inner glow.

It won't last for long, she thought, but it just might last long enough. Dalkin sat back down to let her know he wasn't going anywhere, his face hidden behind his large hat. Delia closed her eyes. She put the fake pendant around her neck and restored the illusion of Kei as she did. More sounds began to fill the air and she looked at her brother one more time, then fled, for she did not want Kei to take control before she left him.

Back at the window, Delia sighed as she listened to the sound of the breakers. The normal world slowly dimmed but before she let herself retreat once more, Delia needed to find a way to keep hidden from Kei what she'd just done but how? Delia felt a moment of panic, which subsided as a warm feeling filled and calmed her. Delia pulled that bit of herself closer and examined it.

She knew now what needed to be done and with a purpose she'd not felt for some time, she mentally wrapped up the parts of herself that were her self into a small package. All her broken memories, all the ones that mattered to Delia she placed inside. Sealing it, Delia knew it would not be possible to retrieve them again without help. She felt the covering one last time and she knew what it was that made it so strong. Something she thought lost forever and though it was not whole, it had been with her all along. Sure now that her memories would be safe, Delia let Kei take control.

Kei found herself still staring out at the ocean, **_drowning_** she fidgeted, time passed, she could feel it, but how much? **_lost_** She looked away from the window as she realized her brother was awake **_fool_** Something was wrong. **_idiot_** She ignored the sound of breaking glass and looked back out the window. She scanned the water in a vain attempt to figure out the source of the music she'd heard earlier. **_catch me if you can_** It was gone now though.

"Be wary Kei," an oily yet silky smooth voice behind her.

It made her blood burn and freeze all at once. Turning slowly, Kei faced the source of all her torment and at the same time, all her joy.

"There is fairy magic in the air."**_ remember_** She felt her eye twitch nooo! "Mei is here?" Kei only nodded **_evil_** "There's been a slight change in plans." She still only looked at him. "The Princess, it appears is no longer a captive." His voice held a level of irritation that made her jump when he moved closer. "and I will have to wait until the current cycle of days to complete before I can ascertain where she's run off to."

When the shadow lightly touched her face, **_run_** Kei shrank from his touch and he frowned. **_unworthy_** A feeling of intense self-loathing washed over her.**_ wickedness_** and though she yearned for it,**_ please_** she feared it far more.

"I will return to you then. Be sure your brother is ready."

Head bowed Kei nodded. **_betrayer_** When she looked up again the shadow was gone. Kei sat down with her back against the wall and rested her chin on her knees. **_sorrow_** She wrapped her arms around her legs and began rocking back and forth, still on edge she tried to cover her ears in a futile attempt to shut out the sounds. **_quiet!

* * *

_**

_**One of Dark...**_

* * *

Al waited until all was quiet again before he looked up. Delia was gone but she looked to him, just as she had the last time he had seen her some thirty years before. She looked tired and he could tell she would go into a full retreat soon. You really can only stay awake for so long before things started to shut down. It made him wonder just how much time he had left. The part of himself he thought of as Mei had always been there in his head, waiting for a chance to re-emerge. Even now Dalkin struggled with his alter every day to hold at it bay. The inevitable results of choices made when he was too young to understand the monster he was unleashing.

He was never sure what had set him and his sister back on the path toward the light, but their mother never questioned Saimon and Senkyoku's appearance. In fact, she accepted them as if they were nothing more special than a new pair of shoes. That always got him thinking of his father. No one ever talked about him, or why he had never came back. No one could remember what he looked like or explain why there were no pictos of him anywhere. Al himself had a difficult time remembering anything about him, just his name, Lien Namaki. It was as if he never existed. His younger brothers claimed he'd gone off on a dangerous journey and the evil that was loose in the land swallowed him up. Al in his younger days dismissed this idea, but now was not so sure.

He pulled the pendant out of his pocket and held it up to the only light in the room. Senkyoku was in there, but he could see only a dim reflection of her. He was more amazed that Delia let him take her. Was she giving up? What happened to Kei? He gently tapped the palm sized amber crystal as it spun slowly on its gold chain. It was quite hard and changed in appearance since Kei first showed it to him and now held several more facets. What could be causing that?

After a quick glance at the window, he immediately decided against throwing her outside. However, he couldn't keep her either. Eventually when Kei realized the crystal was missing, she'd undoubtedly come here to look for it. He had to think of a way to get it off the island. He looked out the window and watched a lone seagull as it made lazy circles in the sky. The bars on the windows were too close together for him to fit through so that was no good.

He turned when he thought he heard more commotion in the hallway. He pulled out the gossip stone and set to work undoing the cord's knots and braiding. Dalkin looked back at the door and another loud crash confirmed the sounds had been in his head. He determined to ignore any others he heard if they did not involve the door. Once he'd undone the stone's cord, he had about two feet of sturdy leather, which he tied to the pendants chain. He pulled a small cloth out of his pocket and wrapped the crystal in it, then tied one end of the cord around the base of one of the bars and slowly lowered the tiny package out the window. He frowned. That set up was not going to last.

"It'll just have to do," he said as he watched the door. "One seagull and I'm..." he went back to the window and looked for the seagull again, he couldn't see it now, but did hear the raspy call of a raven.

_**it'll never work**_

Al froze. Slowly he backed away from the window. With those three words he realized his headache was almost gone **_you're mine_** and the ringing in his ears was subsiding. There was nothing to stop it now. Hito must be on the island. **_evil _**Dalkin returned to his original place against the wall he sat heavily on the floor **_too close_** _There was no way,_ he thought, _this is going to turn out well.

* * *

_

**_Brightest Day…_**

**

* * *

**

Tetra and Niko headed into the Earth Temple but stopped and both looked down a deep well. "Did Link ever mention how he got in?" she asked.

"No, Miss," Niko said scratching his head. "But there doesn't seem to be any other way."

"All right," she said, "Let's do it." Tetra took one last peek over at Niko then over the edge, closed her eyes and jumped. The expected rough landing didn't happen as the portal slowed her decent letting her easily step away. _No wonder Link's always jumping down holes,_ she thought_, its fun!_ Niko came down right behind her, a look of pure joy on his face and after he stepped out of the ring of stones, a light from above shown on the spot. _At least we'll be able to get out if we need to_, Tetra thought. She turned her attention to the door. There was a gap between the portal and it was far enough away that it couldn't be jumped and they stood there for a few minutes trying to decide the best way in.

Niko tugged at her sleeve and she looked over to where he was pointing. Tetra walked over and inspected his find. A ladder? Tetra pushed at the ladder with her foot and was a surprised when it gave a little. She looked back at Niko, he just shrugged, and the pair headed down. At the base, she unloaded her gear and pulled out a length of rope. She climbed back up and fastened it near the top then looked down at Niko and asked, "Ready?"

He nodded and picked up the bottom half and started to pull up the slack while she dropped down. She grabbed hold; both dug in her heals and pulled. The ladder creaked a bit but did not pull free. "Niko go to the top and use what you can to pry that thing loose up there."

"Yes Miss," he said and let go of the rope to climb back up the ladder. He pulled a sturdy knife out of his boot and jammed it into the space between the wall and the ladder. He signaled he was ready and Tetra pulled at the ladder while Niko pried at it. With a loud scraping sound, the left side separated from the wall. Tetra smiled.

"Ready for the other?" she asked.

Niko laughed and set his knife into the space on the right. After a few minutes of pulling with no success, Tetra called a short halt. She dug into the hard ground with her sword and wrapped the rope around herself. She set her feet into the shallow hole nodded at Niko and redoubled her efforts. With a loud **SNAP** the ladder came free and sent her head over heels into a small bush while the ladder clattered on the hard ground nearby. Tetra looked up but Niko was nowhere about. She sat up and pulled some leaves out of her hair. She started when her first mate appeared next to her.

"For crying out loud Niko! Where'd you come from? You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No Miss," he said in a meek voice while he helped her up. "There was another ladder on the other side."

Tetra sighed. "No, I'm sorry Niko, you startled me and this place has me on edge already."

"I'll be more careful."

"Come on," she said as she dusted herself off. "Lets get moving."

They gathered their gear and headed deeper into the Earth Temple. Tetra let the Princess's memories guide them through the maze of rooms until they reached one that was full of large mirrors. She heard the sounds of someone playing the harp and moved closer to it. Tetra listened for a moment and thoughts of her mother came to her, like little vignettes. They played in her head and reminded her of a time in her life she'd felt completely safe. She smiled and looked over at Niko. He had his eyes closed and was smiling too. _That damn music is doing it._

"Hey! Wake up!" Tetra shouted.

Niko opened his eyes, shook his head, and opened his pack. Pulling out the writing kit, he handed her the last two blank letters. Tetra took the letters to the nearest mirror and held them up. Only one reflected back, so she handed Niko the one that didn't and took the kit from him. Tetra wrote as much information as she could on it, but had to hurry, she didn't want to take the chance that Medli would pass by here and miss it. At least that's what Tetra hoped would happen. She set it on the ground and waited for the Earth Sage to appear.

* * *

**_Darkest Night..._

* * *

**

Medli yawned and rubbed her sore fingers. She'd practiced that haunting song for several hours and decided she'd better get some sleep. As she walked back through the mirror room she paused, and listened carefully. She was sure she'd heard a faint sound. Nothing. Medli continued a little further through the room and paused again. Now she was quite sure she'd heard someone call her name. Still nothing moved or made a sound. _Now this is starting to get creepy_, she thought. She passed the last mirror and noticed something odd reflected in it. She took an involuntary step back as she sensed someone behind her.

Medli made a pretense of cleaning off some of the dust that had collected and she looked carefully at the reflection. Two shadowy figures stood only a few feet behind her. She slowly turned, but there was still no one there. On the floor, where she thought they were standing, she saw something.

The Earth Sage picked the item off the floor and looked around. There was still no sign of anyone and she glanced at the item in her hand, it was a letter. Medli opened it and as she read the contents, she got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. The letter was from Tetra and Medli thought back to when Link came to Headstone looking for answers. That was the first time she'd heard about Tetra's and her crew's disappearance. She looked back at the mirror again. Medli gasped when she thought she saw the outlines of two people flicker again in the reflection.

The Earth Sage walked closer to the mirror and set the letter down_. I need more light_ she thought and pulled the harp from her back and played the Earth God's Lyric. There was a grinding of gears as a large disc on the ceiling moved aside allowing the bright morning light come through the exposed hole in the roof.

The light she called, bounced through the room as it hit each mirror in turn. Medli watched the spot where she'd found the letter until the light showed her what was hidden from her. In the gloom of the temple, the outline of a young woman and man coalesced. Both bowed to her when they realized she could in fact see them. She smiled picked up the letter and nodded to them.

As Medli stood outside the Earth Temple, she paced back and forth across the beach while she scanned the skies. The Rito Chieftain had responded to her request for aide, now all she could do was wait for it to arrive. Whoever they sent had better get here soon, she thought. She looked up in the sky again, still nothing. She leaned against one of the rocky outcroppings.

"A watched pot never boils," she said to one of the crabs that scuttled past her. She heard the rustle of wings behind her and sighed with relief. When she turned and saw that it was Komali and Quill, she was doubly pleased. She waved to them, "Hoy!"

"Greetings Earth Sage!" Komali called as he landed a few feet away.

She rolled her eyes at the Rito Prince. "You know Komali, I still have a name," Medli said as she hugged him. She took a step back and said, "You're so tall, my you've definitely grown up." He blushed. "And please, just call me Medli."

"He's merely being respectful." Quill said as he landed nearby. "You are quite an honored figure on Dragon Roost."

Medli fixed a glare on the Rito postman. "Yeah? Well I'm starting to think everyone's forgotten my name. You two are the first Ritos I've seen in almost six months, so stop already." Quill opened him mouth as if he might continue, but a look from Komali stopped him.

"What's going on Ear- uh, Medli," Komali fumbled for a moment. "Father was unclear about what it is you needed us for. Skett and Akoot were ready to leave immediately, but Father insisted it be us."

"I know, I apologize, I was a little vague in my message, but read this," she said as she handed Tetra's letter to Quill. "We have a problem." She started into the temple and waved for them to follow her. "Have either of you heard from Link lately?" The two exchanged looks and followed her.

"No," Quill said as he open the letter.

"That's too bad. The reason I requested help is because I need the two of you to take the boat that was on the beach to the Forest Haven."

Komali stopped. "You brought us all the way here to move a boat?"

She smiled and teased, "What? Too much for a big strong Rito like you?" He was blushing again. "I bet you could do it all by yourself. Easy as pie." The Rito Prince either didn't get her joke or he was too embarrassed to answer. Medli sighed and said, "You'll understand better in a minute," and continued further into the temple.

Quill was reading through the letter as they followed her, so when Komali stopped the older Rito ran right into him. The postman looked up and asked "Medli?" She stopped again and turned, "What is this shadow that is written about here."

"Shadow?" Komali asked and Quill handed him the letter.

"That's the main reason I need you to take the boat." She led them to the mirror room Quill stopped at the door and stared at a pair of shimmering shapes. His eyes went wide.

"Is that who I think it is?" Quill asked.

"Yes."

"She looks different." Komali noted as he caught up to them.

Medli nodded and said, "That's not important right now."

"Whose the little guy?" Komali asked.

"One of her crew, actually the last of her crew still with her."

"Where are the others?

"I don't know, I don't think she had time to write that down."

"Well," Quill said, "If she came here in that boat without a sail, she had to have come from Outset." He looked at Komali who nodded in agreement. "Why do we need to take the boat to the Forest Haven?"

"Like the letter says, Tetra is stuck in some kind of time loop, a shrinking one, and she needs to get there as quickly as possible."

"Where is her ship?"

"If she is here and it is not it's probably with the other pirates," Medli said.

"If they're alive." Quill added.

"Right." Komali said nodding.

"And this shadow?" Quill asked.

"She says it's hunting her but she didn't say why, but I think," Medli said lowering her voice, "it's something to do with Ganon."

"The letter doesn't mention that." Komali said pointing at it.

"No, but I've been got a really bad feeling about all of this and I'm glad you're here Komali, it'll be easier to convince your father if you tell him. And if I am right then the shadow Tetra is hiding from, was the one responsible for the deaths of the previous Sages."

"How can you know that for sure?" Komali asked.

"Just a feeling, it was something the Great Valoo said, before any of this began. I'd just become an attendant and was still learning to understand him. Everything he told me that day came as scattered images it was terrifying." She looked at Komali and smiled as she said, "Your grandmother helped me translate it and make sense of it."

Broken, battered  
Forest and water  
Readying the unbelievers  
for the slaughter.

As wisdom failed,  
and Courage waned.  
into the land  
will Shadow creep.

Shattering Woods,  
Tainting water.  
Left only are traces  
on a forgotten matter...

Evil stilled long ago,  
will return to you  
As you die helpless  
before the Shadow

Shadows past  
fill all with fear  
as young and old,  
to the very last  
will feel the power,  
Destruction, mayhem  
Filling the hours.

Nights everlasting,  
Days without sun.  
Run, run, run  
while you can little ones.

One made of light,  
One made of dark  
Brightest Day,  
Darkest Night.

Not Heaven above, nor Hell below,  
Can save your soul in this dreadful hour  
As evil's children make you cower.

One made of Light, One made of Night.  
Chosen by fate, delivered in hate  
Mei and Kei together make the perfect shadow

Medli shook her head to push the images out of her head. "She told me it was very important that I remember it all and made me memorize it. I had to repeat that everyday for months until she was sure I would never forget it. It was damn creepy, but let's face it, it meant nothing to me then but it's sure starting to make sense now."

"Why didn't you just ask for more help now?"

"The less people who know where Tetra and Niko are, the fewer people we'll need to worry about letting slip where they're going."

"I guess that make sense, but why would you think it has anything to do with Ganon now?" Quill asked.

"Read the last part of Tetra's letter again."

While the pair looked at the passage again Medli said, "Link, is the hero of our times and he can't be in two places at once and in this case three. He needs back up. Those two," she said as she looked at the still shimmering shapes now sitting on the ground. "Risked their lives to get here and give us this warning. Can we do any less?"

Komali looked up from the letter, "If this is true, then we really don't have a lot of time."

"It will be as you say Earth Sage," Quill said and he and Komali bowed.

The Sage of Earth sighed and looked at Tetra and Niko. "I only hope we do not fail."

* * *

4/22/06 


	14. Chapter 13: A Perfect Shadow

What? Yes the chapters are longer, but short chapters seemed to cause so much confusion, so I'm trying to give you more information. Avi, I apologize, I've change the level of character description – you were right, it sucked but it's better now right? To everyone who reads thanks! And those who read and review - thanks thanks :P

(Okay, like a good little fanfic author, I will once again re-state what at this point should be obvious... uhhh, hmmmm what was that again?)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
by Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:  
A Perfect Shadow

* * *

**

Link spun the staff through a last series of moves, when an idea came to him. With a slight turn of his wrist, he caught the stick on the ground and while it ricocheted back, he reversed his grip and the stick's momentum finally caught Saimon. He'd watched Orca do it hundreds of times, but hadn't been able to pull it off until now. The fairy spun wildly for a moment, then righted, and flew back at him at top speed. Link was only just able to duck out of the way in time.

Even though Link hadn't picked up a bo for years, this one felt good in his hands and Link smiled when he remembered the times he'd hit the ground to do the reverse and only managed to smack his own head in the attempt. Saimon made another pass and Link ducked again. He also decided he better not push his luck with that and put an end to his practice for the time being.

He held the stick out in front of him and examined it closely. The graining gave the appearance of wood but the material felt much stronger. Not metal though, too light. The ends were tipped with what looked like bronze, but again, couldn't be. Link could see out of the corner of his eye that Saimon's glow was taking on an angry red tinge, but ignored him and continued to examine the staff. Pretty plain as these things went, some small engravings and carvings but not much else, maybe Saimon could read it for him.

Well no time for that now, he thought, just have to puzzle that out later. As Link jammed the staff into the ground the area directly around him began to shake. He let go of it in surprise and promptly fell to the ground until the shaking ceased. Saimon laughed and buzzed around his face until he waved a hand at the fairy to get him to stop.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you." Saimon stopped laughing and ducked into his hat. "It's a wonder Al's still alive, with that one helping him."

Link sat up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He stopped when he realized that while he still held the staff he wasn't affected by the quake. He stood up and took a closer look at the spot where his hand last held the staff. An odd circular carving with an impression of a wavy line running through the middle caught his attention and Link focused a bit of magic at the spot with the tip of his finger. The leaves on the trees nearby rustled. Link pulled the staff out of the ground and studied it closely for any others.

He was only able to find two more placed near each end. The first looked like a lightening bolt and the other bore a strange resemblance to wind pattern he'd seen so often while collecting the Triforce shards; four crescent moons arranged in a tight circle. He was pretty sure if he held on to the staff while invoking them he would be safe, but decided he better wait, since he'd no idea what would happen if he did.

_"Hey!"_ a muffled voice called.

Link continued to scrutinize the staff but answered, "Yeah Saimon?"

_"We have to go!"_

"Yes and we will, soon."

_"No, we have to leave now! Dalkin needs me!"_

Link pulled the hat off his head and Saimon emerged bright yellow with worry. "Yes he does," Link said, "but we don't know where he is, do we."

_"The big fish said north."_ Saimon said and turned an angry red color.

"No, the big fish said they sailed north," Link said as he started toward the shore, "That doesn't mean they continued that way." Link double checked his hand position and stuck the staff upright in the sand. As he walked toward the King of Red Lions, he unbuckled his sheath pulled out his sword. He stowed it together with the shield in the boat's small hold. He walked back on to the beach with the sheath still in his hand and sat down to begin the process of converting if for use with the staff.

"What are you doing now?" Saimon asked.

"Thinking."

Saimon reverted to his normal light blue hue and drifted into a sickly yellow one. _"Will it take long?"_

"Only if you keep interrupting me," Link said and Saimon retreated once again. Link shook his head and returned his attention to the sheath and worked on it until he was satisfied the staff would remain in place. He got up and walked back over to staff while he put it on. The sheath, a gift from Orca, was one of Link's favorite pieces of equipment. No matter what size sword he placed in it, the sheath adjusted to it. It's angle was always just right, though Link sometimes thought Orca gave it to him so he wouldn't accidentally slice off his ear. His changes were minor but thought it might be awkward so decided he'd better practice pulling it out anyway. He pulled the staff out of the ground and inserted it into the sheath.

Surprised by the ease with which he managed it, he reached behind his back to check how much of the staff would be sticking out, and discovered only a few inches protruded from the base. The top only cleared as far as the pommel of his sword would have. "Thank you Orca," he said as he practiced.

_"Can we go now?"_ Saimon said in a plaintive squeak. Link took one last look around and nodded. Saimon brightened and flew over to the boat to wait. Link climbed aboard and guided the boat out of the tiny bay. When they reached open water Link leaned forward and whispered into one of the boats carved ears, "So which way did they go?"

_"Why are you talking to your boat?_

"Shhh," Link said as he held up a hand to the fairy. Saimon returned to his perch on top of Link's hat. Link sat back and waited and whether by the wind or current, the boat turned to face a southeasterly direction. Link immediately knew what the boat was trying to show him. Ganon's Tower was in that area. Well, he thought, first things first and he pulled out the Wind Waker and conducted the Ballad of Gales. Link had stopped wondering where the Wind Waker drew it's magic from, but whenever he used the baton, the rush of magic it called could leave him a little light headed. Saimon squeaked and ducked into his hat when the fairy noticed a large cyclone coming down on them from the otherwise blue sky. It wrapped itself around the boat and Link fixed a mental picture of Mother and Child Island in his head as the boat lifted from the water.

* * *

**Hell Below **

Tetra turned toward the door in time to see Medli, Quill and another rather tall Rito enter the room. Quill stopped in his tracks and was stared at them, while the other, taller Rito read the letter she's written to the Earth Sage. She glanced at Niko and noticed he was staring off in another direction all together, eyes wide. Tetra followed his line of sight and her mouth dropped open too. A short distance away, a ghostly figure stood and held an exact copy of the harp Medli now wore on her back. Tetra looked back over at the Ritos, their conversation was getting rather lively and they did not seem to notice this new arrival. Niko tugged at her vest and she returned her attention to him and almost tripped over him as she stepped back. The figure, which she decided was female, was now only a few feet away. She was tall and willowy, with pale blue limbs that flowed as if she were underwater. Tetra immediately thought of one of the passages from her histories that always intrigued her.

"You're a Zora," Tetra said to the ghost in disbelief. The apparition smiled and gestured for the pair to sit down. Niko immediately dropped to the ground, still staring. Tetra sat more slowly but did not take her eyes off the spirit.

"You are truly wise Princess," the ghost said, "I was LaRuto, I too was once a Sage in years past." And she sat down nearby. "I have information for you."

"About the shadow?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it be better if you told Medli?" Tetra asked

"She has already been made aware." LaRuto said.

"Oh." Tetra waited for the ghost to continue but when she said nothing Tetra added, "Alright then, you have information, then bring it on."

Tetra did not realize what this entailed and froze as the ghost of the former Sage approached her and settled on top and within her. Like the ocean Tetra loved, the Sage's thoughts were fluid, calm and easy to understand. Much like the current Sage of Earth, LaRuto was sea of calm amidst the turmoil around her. Tetra shook her head, when she realized she could hear the Ritos as they talked. Medli turned around and her eyes went a little glassy as she recited a prophecy Tetra remembered though she'd last read it as a child. It was one of the most studied prophecies of those that abounded during the 'end times'.

Along with it came images and feelings of the young girl who had spoken the prophecy. Tetra knew very well the girl's overwhelming sadness and frustration at not being able to help her people. She felt it herself, for the knowledge she gained from the Triforce brought her more than just wisdom. It came with the memories of all that had borne it previously. Now that child called to her and within her call came hope. That little girl had also borne the Triforce and she was trying to make Tetra remember something. Tetra knew it was there, the same as when she first found Link in that garden, but there was a wall between her and that realization and no matter how hard Tetra tried she could not breach it. LaRuto released her then and faced her.

"Princess, even as the magic unravels, the walls of your prison are strong. Your stubbornness and pride has helped make them thick." Tetra, surprised by the ghost's commanding tone, looked away. "You will have to tell the Wind Waker soon," the ghost said as she began to fade away. "To delay longer Princess will destroy you both."

Tetra stared at the spot vacated by the dead sage and looked back at the Ritos again in time to see them bow to Medli. She must have gotten them to agree, Tetra thought, and took a deep breath. Why was it so damn important? She intended to tell him, just not right now. Didn't she have enough to worry about without all this crap? She was further annoyed when she felt a tear in her eye. Tetra blinked it back as she got up with Niko close behind and in a flat voice said, "Let's get back to the boat."

Tetra, lost in her thoughts, let the princess guide them back out of the Earth Temple. She paid little attention to her surroundings and barely heard Niko when he said, "Miss?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tetra said and she continued to walk. When they reached the boat, they climbed aboard and waited.

"Miss?"

"What now Niko."

"What did the ghost lady mean when she said you had to tell Link..." Niko trailed off when she glared at him and he squirmed a little in his seat.

"I don't really care to talk about that right now, Niko." Tetra noticed his surprised look and realized her clothing had reverted to 'normal'. She sighed and when she looked around again she knew they'd reached their destination. A small sunny patch of grass had replaced the barren beach of Headstone. Tetra looked up at the Forest Haven. In all her years of sailing the Great Sea, she'd never once visited this place. The rumors of sailors being 'lost' within the catacomb of tunnels were more than enough reason not to come to this place. She knew from Link, that within its walls, lived the Great Deku Tree, Forest Guardian, and holder of Farore's Pearl. Tetra needed that pearl.

"What happened?" Niko asked, clearly confused.

"Guess we're still not in sync with regular time yet," Tetra said and noticed the moon it was now only three quarters full. "Come on let's go talk to the tree."

Kei pulled herself together and walked the short distance to her brother's makeshift cell. When she entered, he was sitting on the floor with his hat pulled down. The voices quieted to a dull murmur, as they always seemed to whenever Mei was near. Stupid hat, Kei knew she'd taken that from him on their arrival, she should have burned it. "I know you're awake Mei." He did not move or respond. "You can't fight it forever old man," she said with a sneer, "so why even try?"

"I will not return to shadow Delia," Al said in a flat tone. "Mei is dead."

She laughed, "You're wrong of course, I can feel the turmoil, and he's there just like I was waiting for his chance." Al still would not look up. "You know you want the magic. So bad you can taste it."

"No."

"Oh yes," she said and her smile widened. "Delia was foolish to let her talent go to waste all those years, but she can learn, with a little 'help'. You though, you embraced your talent whole-heartedly and made quite a reputation for yourself. All in all, it's a probably for the best the people you 'helped' never knew what you were really doing. But of course, you had Saimon with you and he's what really made that possible." Her speech was met with stony silence so Kei sat on the floor and held the pendant in front of him and said, "With Saimon gone and Senkyoku imprisoned the time of the awakening draws near. Come on brother, this is what we've always wanted. Real power, together you know we're stronger than Hito."

Al raised his head then to face her, "We can never be more than we were Delia."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Al said, "The Hero is coming. By imprisoning the Princess, you've put him on our trail and nothing will put off our destruction this time. We are no longer children to be pitied."

"You don't know that."

"I know it in my heart, Delia. His faith in the goddesses is strong and they will shelter and protect him. Hito made a grave mistake when he thought to use the Princess as a tool against that boy and I've a feeling you're also going to discover just how dangerous the Princess is, all on her own. I can tell by the look on your face that Hito has lost track of her just as he did then. The Triforce will aid them and we will be doomed. " Al pulled off his hat as he set it aside he reached over and lightly touched her hand. "Our time has passed and we have grown too far apart Delia, we are no longer what we were as children. We should go home, we don't belong here. I know that you too heard the melody. It's trying to pull our memories back together."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are missing so many parts of our past and of what we do remember, there's so much that doesn't fit. We believed for the longest time our father abandon us, it made us angry, it's what sent me off on that quest to find out the truth."

Kei did remember, she thought it a foolish waste of time, but Delia yearned for that answer. "What did you find?"

"Nothing."

"You've lost me."

"Every time I came anywhere near some sort of answer, it would slip away. As if some great and overriding magic was working to keep the answer from me. Didn't you ever wonder where Saimon and Senkyoku came from?"

"What difference does it make they are both gone now," Kei said as she gripped the pendant harder.

"I suppose your right," he said, "but something about all this isn't what we think it is."

"You think to much, Mei."

"So I've been told."

The loud squawk of a seagull outside the window caused them both to look up. Kei could also see her arguments were getting her nowhere, so she switched to a different tack, "We'll be rewarded in the end, all that we were promised then, and more."

"I've already been rewarded with a long and prosperous life Delia, the promised power and riches do not hold the same allure for me as they once did."

"Why are you are so stubborn!" she shouted at him in frustration. She got up and walked toward the window. "I wanted to make this easy for you, but I can see you intend to be difficult. I promised Hito your help, and I will have it whether you choose to cooperate or not."

She picked at some loose mortar near the bars but stopped when he said, "He doesn't love you."

"What?" she said turning back toward him.

"Hito," Al said with remembered sadness, "He cannot love anyone."

Kei smacked him hard across the face and felt her eye start to twitch again, "Don't ever say that again."

Al reached up and dabbed at the blood that was now seeping from his split lip. "Unlike some I have never lied to you Delia, and I never will."

"You should have left when you could old man," Kei said in a hiss and with a sweeping gesture caused a field of raw energy to appear around the room. "Look familiar? I cooked this one up just for you." She turned and the energy parted enough for her to walk through. The door, she left open, to remind him just how trapped he was.


	15. Chapter 14: Captain and the Bird Lady

When I originally wrote this it had little to do with the story, but that changed and I just couldn't resist making it longer than it needed to be, one sentence led to another and ... oh my... remember having a seagull for a best friend is nothing but trouble... hahahahahahaha...

(I hold no prior stake in the any of this so ha!)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By: Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:  
The Captain and the Bird Lady

* * *

**

Aryll sat on the rail of the pirate ship and scanned the skies. She knew they were too far out from shore for there to be any gulls flying about, but then, Jasper and Jake never behaved the way anyone thought regular seagulls should. They may look like any other seagull, but they were just, different, especially with how they reacted to her.

After her mother died, and even though she was still very young, she lost interest in everything. Everyone on the island tried very hard to pull her out of that funk, but she was lost in her sadness and stubbornly refused to rejoin the living. She wanted her mother back. It wasn't fair that the Goddesses had taken her and Aryll was angry with everyone who continued to live while her mother did not.

She remembered the first time that pair of gulls landed on the beach, they sat and stared at her for a very long time, and she studiously ignored them both. When she got up to go home, they followed her and only stopped when she reached the porch of her home. Her mother, Aryll knew would not want her to be impolite, so she turned, bowed and thanked them before entering the house. The pair squawked as they flew off and Aryll didn't see them again for almost a week.

When they returned, they always found her on the beach alone. Again, they followed her as far as her porch, where she'd thank them and the pair would fly away. This went on for several weeks and after a while; Aryll found herself hoping the pair would come and sit with her on the beach. She'd even given them names, Jake and Jasper and little by little, they pulled her back from the loneliness she'd made of her grief and gave her back her happiness.

When her father was killed in a shipwreck, she almost fell back into that dark place, but this time it was her big brother who helped her keep her light. Link promised he'd never leave her and no matter where she went, he would always be able to find her, no matter what. Big words for an eleven-year-old boy, but Aryll always knew her big brother was someone extra special.

One year later, the Helmaroc King kidnapped her. Aryll shivered when she remembered the piercing cry and force of the wind created by the giant birds wings. The feeling of its claws as it snatched her from the bridge that led to the Fairy Wood. However, even as it carried off from her home she saw Jake and Jasper followed in the wake of the great bird. Somehow, she knew it was those two that kept her safe even as she sat imprisoned in the Forsaken Fortress. Aryll was never sure why, but the moblins that guarded all the kidnapped girls, seemed very leery of the gulls and stayed clear of her cell. That, in turn, gave her the strength she needed to hold on.

She knew Link would come and just like he promised; he did. However, when the Helmaroc King captured Link, she almost lost hope. This was also the first time Aryll clearly understood what the gulls were saying to her. She never questioned it, since most everyone who lived on Outset could understand the squawky, garish language of the gulls that inhabited the island. Aryll discovered then, that she'd an unusual aptitude for it. She'd always been able to pick out a few things here and there, but from then on she understood them as clearly as if they were speaking common.

Her thoughts wandered back to the ocean as she wondered again about Jasper. For quite a while now the gull had been missing and Aryll was starting to worry. It wasn't like her to be gone for this long. Jake still dutifully watched over the chicks, but she could tell he was beside himself with worry, well for a seagull.

Gonzo told her everything he knew of what happened them and while she was a relieved to know Jasper had been with the pirates, the gull wasn't now and Aryll couldn't shake the sense that Jasper needed her help. That feeling continued to nag at her and she almost wished she had her telescope, but Link probably needed it more than she did.

That got her thinking of her Grandma, even if Link was the Legendary Hero, nothing about this mess seemed to surprise her. Aryll was just two days short of her seventeenth birthday but she was a little irked when her grandma showed no concern that she was leaving the island with a band of pirates. Of course, they were Tetra's pirates, and her Grandma knew she'd come to no harm on that ship. Still when Aryll learned about Nagori, all the stories and legends, her Grandma told her since she was small; started to take on new meaning.

The Tower of the Gods; that was where her Grandma thought Tetra was headed and maybe Link too. She wondered how her brother and Al were doing and worried they may be in over their heads. Aryll recalled the stories Link told her of his adventures there and she sighed. He thought the place fascinating but it seemed a sinister place to her. Gonzo said the pirates had never been there but one of the parchments in Tetra's cabin showed its most likely location.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Nudge, who was up in the crow's nest. He waved and shouted something then pointed off toward something in the sky to the northeast. Gonzo climbed the ladder, being careful of a missing rung, and at the top pulled out a telescope and looked in the direction Nudge indicated.

His mouth dropped open and he shouted to Senza and the others on deck, "Man that catapult! We have incoming kargarok!"

Aryll looked in the direction Nudge pointed and thought she heard a familiar sound amidst the shouting pirates. They scrambled to take up their positions and several went below and returned carrying some rather large rocks. After setting them on the deck near the catapult, they returned below to fetch more. Gonzo came down the ladder and crossed the deck. He paused as he passed by her and noticed her standing next to a coil of rope.

"Aryll you should go below."

"No, I'll be alright and I wont get in the way, I swear."

"I promised your Grandma I wouldn't let any harm come to you," he said and gently pushed her in the direction of the door. "Please, I would really feel better if you went below."

Aryll sighed, then nodded and headed for the door. Gonzo was visibly relieved and turned toward the catapult. She reached for the doorknob and she thought she heard that familiar sound again so turned back. What she saw made her heart freeze; there, barely visible in front of the obnoxious birds was a small white shape. Flying as fast as its wings would carry it, Aryll squinted and realized it was a seagull being chased. Going below was forgotten as she ran over to Gonzo and took the telescope out of his hands.

"Hey! I thought you were going below."

Aryll looked through the telescope and focused on the seagull. It was Jasper! And she was hurt! "Gonzo, I mean, Captain, you can't fire that thing yet."

"What?"

"Jasper's in front of them and she's hurt, please she trying to make it to us."

"How can you tell it Jasper?"

"I recognized her call."

Gonzo gave her an appraising look for a moment then shook his head and said to the pirates manning the catapult, "Okay people listen up hold your fire until the seagull makes it this far, after that fire at will."

"What seagull?" one of the crew asked, "I don't see any seagull!"

"Just put a lid on it and get ready to fire!" he roared at them. They grumbled but returned to they're duties.

"We'll be cutting it close," Senza said looking at Aryll.

"Maybe, but I know you can handle it."

Senza grunted and turned back to the catapult. He calmly directed the others, and when the catapult was ready to fire, he signaled Gonzo.

"You're sure about this?" Gonzo asked Aryll with a worried look. She nodded and returned her attention to the erratic flight of the smaller bird. They watched as it flew this way and that in its attempts to out run the three kargarok following it. As it neared the ship the seagull fell into a dive, Aryll could tell there was no way she would be able to pull up in time.

"No!" Aryll cried and covered her eyes as the seagull dropped into the water next to the ship. Almost at once the catapult began firing and she ran to the side of the ship and looked for signs of the bird. There were a few feathers on the water, and without a second thought, she jumped in after her friend. The water was freezing and she struggled as she swam down a ways, salt water stinging her eyes as she searched for her friend. She popped up to the surface, took a gulp of air, and dove again.

Aryll spotted a bit of something shiny nearby and swam to it. It was Jasper. She grabbed the bird and surfaced again. The pirates had taken care of two of the kargarok, but the third was still out there and when it noticed her in the water it shrieked and dove straight for her. She dove under the water again, though it was much more difficult holding the seagull, the kargarok pulled up just above the surface and ran its razor sharp talons just under the surface in an attempt to catch her. She exhaled some of the air she when it's claw caught the side of her leg. The bird flew up for another pass so she used the opportunity to take another gulp of air and drop below the surface again.

The bird lined itself up for another run at her when, from the ship, a large rock sailed up and smacked into it. Unable to stay below any longer Aryll came back up to the surface. She watched in relief and the kargarok spun wildly out of control and hit the water with a huge splash. There were two other splashes nearby and a rope ladder was lowered. The pirates helped her on board and as she came over the rail, Nudge came over and threw a blanket over her shoulders. She was shaking and her teeth were chattering like mad, but as she sat on the deck, she checked the bird in her lap. Jasper's heart was still beating, 'Thank the goddesses.' she thought. Gonzo appeared in front of her then, and he looked angrier than she'd ever seen him.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, you understand!" he shouted at her. "Next time your told to go below, you go! What were you thinking!" When she made no reply, he sighed in frustration and pulled the bandana off his head. He still looked mad but when he spoke again his tone softened and he said, "Why don't you head to Miss Tetra's cabin and dry off."

"Alright." Was all she could think to say and she got up and started limping toward the door. She was surprised when Senza stopped her and pulled back the blanket. He looked concerned when he saw a five-inch long gash on her leg just below her knee. She looked down at the deck and realized there was a small pool of blood where she'd been sitting.

"Nudge? Come have a look," Senza said as he knelt on one knee for a closer inspection of her wound. "We may have a sewing job for you."

Nudge approached her and Aryll tried to stay as still as possible during the examination, but flinched a few times while he looked at the slice. Gonzo watched from a few feet away and frowned.

"Just wrap it tight," Gonzo said, "We're near enough Southern Fairy Island that it wont delay us to stop there."

"We could just use one of the fairies I collected on Outset." Senza said.

"No, we can't. I don't know how to use a fairy, do you?" Senza shook his head. "Anyway, I have a feeling were gonna need all the fairies we can get before this is over. Senza nodded and shouted to the helmsman on duty to change their course. Nudge looked at her with kind smile and lifted her off the deck.

"Come along then Miss, you really shouldn't be walking on that," he said and carried her to Tetra's cabin. He settled her on the chair, cleaned up the wound and wrapped up her leg tight with some clean linen. She thanked him and he smiled and left her to change out of her wet things.

After a moment she realized she was still holding an unmoving Jasper, so limping a little she set the bird on the bed and set about giving her a thorough examination. She was missing some of her flight and tail feathers but seemed otherwise sound. When she noticed then glint of something shiny wrapped around the seagull's foot, she untangled it and discovered a small crystal pendant.

Aryll held it up and looked at it in the lamplight, her eyes widened when she noticed it held a funny pink glow inside. Whatever this was, Jasper almost gave her life to bring it to her. Aryll put it around her neck and changed into some dry clothes. She was still shivering a little and lay down on Tetra's bed, thinking a nap would be good and promptly fell asleep, seagull neatly tucked under her arm.

She awoke later to discover that a blanket had been thrown over her and Jasper was up and walked around on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I know how you feel," Aryll said as she sat up. She hissed, from the now burning pain in her leg. She moved it around and it eased a little. Aryll set her feet lightly on the wooden floor and set Jasper there as well. Looking at the desk, she noticed that someone changed the dressing on her leg, but left the pile of bloody linen on the floor. She gathered up the pieces and rinsed them out in the clean water she poured into the basin. Once done, she picked up the basin and emptied it into a nearby pail. Grabbing its handle she decided she was hungry so went down to the galley to look for something to eat.

It was full dark and most everyone who wasn't on watch, was asleep. Aryll knew her way around, she'd stayed on this ship once before. That was actually the only pleasant experience after her kidnapping. Once Link managed to set her free of the Forsaken Fortress, Tetra showed up and ordered Gonzo to take her back to her ship. Aryll smiled whe she remembered the argument the pair had about that and how imposing Gonzo was to her then, he was so big. Of course she was only ten at the time and Gonzo at least seventeen but his often angsty nature made her think of him as a rather goofy sort. Still he was a handsome sort of goof. Of all the pirates, Gonzo was Link's best friend and he would often write to Link or her about this and that.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she came through the door of the small dining area. Aryll hesitated when she saw Gonzo there by himself, sea charts spread across the table as he drank a cup of tea. He was deep in thought and when a frown crossed his face; Aryll felt responsible for it and in her embarrassment almost turned back.

Jasper, however, had other plans and gave her an angry squawk as she marched into the room. Gonzo looked up from his charts and noticed her in the doorway. Aryll smiled weakly, and limped slowly the rest of the way into the room. She was even more mortified when he got up took the pail then helped her to a nearby bench all the while telling her she shouldn't be carrying pails of water about the ship with an injured leg.

"Are you hungry?" Gonzo asked.

She nodded and looked down at the table. She helped Jasper up on the bench and looked wearily at her when she squawked a question. After Gonzo disappeared through the galley door she said to the bird, "Will you stop? You don't know that." Both quieted when he came back with a plate of cheese and some biscuits in one hand and a bowl of cut up hoi pear in the other. Jasper made her way onto the table and began to eat. Gonzo got out another mug and poured Aryll some hot tea. She thanked him and he returned to his charts.

During the uncomfortable silence that followed, Aryll picked at her food for a bit, but lost her appetite. Jasper finished her meal, walked over to Gonzo, and sat squarely in the middle of his papers. The Captain smiled as he stroked the bird's head. Satisfied the seagull walked in front of Aryll and started into a lengthy series of squawks that set her teeth on edge.

Aryll looked at her feathered friend and rolled her eyes. Jasper's head bobbed as she continued her furious squawking. Aryll made the mistake of interrupting the seagull only once when she said, "No, you're exaggerating, I did not..." This sent the gull's head to shaking furiously as she continued with her bird rant. Aryll sighed and hung her head, her attention returned to the Captain when he said, "Can you really understand what she's saying?"

Aryll blushed when she realized he'd been watching her and said, "Well, sort of..."

"Sort of?" Gonzo asked taking another sip of his tea.

Jasper let out a funny sound as Aryll glared at the bird and amended, "Yes I understand her and right now she's giving me the what for, for jumping into the water after her."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Aryll narrowed her eyes at the bird and chided, "something about the water's too cold and I'm lucky I didn't drown."

Aryll paused when she noticed Gonzo's frown return. "You know you put everyone in danger by doing that. You really need to think about that in the future."

She fell silent and thankfully so did Jasper. While she was half expecting another lecture from the Captain she was more relieved when it didn't come and she said, "I apologize Captain I know what I did was foolish, but I couldn't just leave her there. Truly, you had every right to yell at me, Tetra probably would have added galley duty or worse." He shook his head and she bowed hers.

"I thought about that," Gonzo said with a small smile. "But about the yelling, I'm sorry..."

"No, you're the Captain now. I should have gone below when you asked me to."

"That wasn't really what I meant, you see..." he stopped cleared his throat and she noticed he looked more nervous than she'd ever seen him. He pulled off his bandana and mopped his face. "You scared the daylights out of me and well," he said as he fumbled for the words he was looking for. "You know I care about you... and your whole family," he added quickly, "a lot, and...Aryll..."

Jasper picked that moment to clap her beak and distracted her from what Gonzo was saying. Jasper said something that made the already mortified Aryll look over at the Captain in surprise. As it finally dawned on her just what he was trying to tell her, she blushed and smiled as he trailed off. Aryll reached across the table took his hand and said, "Me too Captain, me too."


	16. Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauties

**I'm interested to see if anyone is still confused at this point, email me if you are, I'd like to try to figure out why. If your not and want to brag you know the ending; email me too…..Anyway reviewers: thanks! readers: thanks! thanks!**

**(I can't believe I written 32 vague references to disclaimers, oi!) Yes there really was 32 chapters at this point... oh my

* * *

**

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**  
by achitka

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Sleeping Beauties

* * *

**

After his boat spun to a halt, Link looked around looked at the tiny health fairies floating this way and that on the breeze. He opened his pack, pulled out the bottles with the fairies, and set them on the hatch. All three fairies no longer retained any of their usual iridescent color and appeared almost as clear as the glass in the afternoon light. Link picked up one of the bottles and looked carefully at the tiny health fairy inside. Her eyes were closed but he couldn't see anything else unusual. He sighed as he set it back with the others. Still, Link found it very unsettling to see them like that. Saimon popped out of his hat, flew a little sideways, and said, _"How are you not dizzy after that?"_

Link smiled but did not reply. Instead, he reached into his pack, pulled out his ocarina, and placed it near the bottles. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the song he heard within the images the King of Red Lions sent him. It was very similar to the song that drifted in over the water on Great Fish. He was still for a long time and did not say anything until something occurred to him. He opened his eyes and fixed them on the blue mote that floated in front of him and asked "Saimon?"

_"Yes Wind Waker?"_

"What do you really remember of your time as Kage?"

Saimon bobbed in front of him for a moment or two. He turned a curious orange color and said, _"Very little."_

"I wonder why?" Link asked himself. Another puzzle, so he took some time to ponder, in the quiet of the Fairy Queen's crater, on what he'd been told so far. What he decided in the end was, he was no closer to an answer. Saimon's memories, or rather Kage's most likely held the answers he was looking for. His stomach growled, distracting him long enough that he remembered to eat. He pulled a small packet of food out and munched on a salt water biscuit.

"Saimon, didn't any of the story Jabun told us remind you of anything?" he asked the fairy.

Saimon suddenly turned a brighter orange and looked fit to pop and Link decided he might hurt himself as he strained to remember something that was just out of reach.

"It's alright if you can't remember Saimon, there's obviously strong magic involved. I don't know what will happen if you force too much. Whatever's there is there, if it's missing well, we'll look for it someplace else." The fairy regained his normal blue and flew over the bottles and there he stayed while Link finished his lunch.

"What was the last thing you do remember about it?"

Saimon did not reply right away. He drifted to the orangey glow and the fairy shivered._ "Fear. An endless rain. A very bright light."_ the fairy quieted again and added, _"great pain."_ Saimon drifted into a sickly yellow color and said, _"then nothing."_

That made sense, Link thought, so he asked, "How did you know where to find Al?"

_"I do not remember."_

"Can you remember anything about Al's father?"

_"Only his name."_

"Yes, you told me that already, but you also said I was a lot like him, in what way?"

_"He too was very curious,"_ Saimon paused and added,_ "and persistent."_

Paradox, Link thought, and pressed the question further. "How could you know that if you only remember his name? Did you ever meet him?"

_"Yes,"_ Saimon said and brightened, but just as quickly drifted back into that strange orange and said, _"No."_

Second paradox.

"Well Saimon either you did or you didn't, which is it?"

_"Both,"_ Saimon said but sounded confused and his orange glow intensified.

"Did Al's mother ever mention him?" Link asked as he watched the fairy very closely, it was obvious this line of questions was causing a great deal of stress for the fairy, but Link needed answers.

_"Yes,"_ Saimon said and the orange subsided a little._ "The Lady always said that he was a very good man."_

"That's it?" Link pressed, but Saimon would not or could not answer. Finally, the fairy drifted back to his normal blue tinge and Link thought,_ Another damn wall._

Saimon still did not reply and Link decided Al's father must be the same as the man from Jabun's story and the weird little vision. If so, that would explain a lot. It was impossible to tell how much time passed between the Shadows entrapment and the golden-eyed man's second encounter with the Fairy Queen. Whatever the wish, the Fairy Queen meant for Kage and Kageri's bindings to last for as long as all those involved, survived. However, what if she only meant the bindings to last within Dalkin and Delia's lifetime? They were beyond that date by at least a few hundred years. It also didn't explain why Al seemed to be afraid of him when they first met.

Jabun said the young man in his story and the shadow were similar of face, but one was dark and one light. Link decided he must look similar to one or possibly both of them. His thoughts wandered and he said aloud to himself, "I wonder what happened to those dolls?"

_"They are with Dalkin."_

"Really?"

_"He kept them with him in the hope they would help him recover his memories."_

"Well, how would they do that?"

_"I do not know, they have not moved in all the time I have been with him. Though his younger brother insisted that he keep them with him always."_

Link rubbed his head and said, "There is way too much I don't know." He sat in silence for a while and mulled over all the new information he managed to pry out of Saimon. His only conclusion was; there was a huge gaping hole in what he did know and it was just too big for him disregard. Link decided to set that problem aside for now, there was one thing he wanted to know and he was sure Saimon could answer without being sent into any magical walls.

"Hey Saimon, how did you manage to get Tetra and me into that garden?"

_"The ocarina."_ The fairy responded.

"Huh?"

_"There is fairy magic trapped within it."_

Link remembered the Great Fairy on Outset blew into it and that at least explained why she did that. "Saimon, you and Al didn't by any chance visit this island before you came to Outset did you?"

_"Yes."_

"Why?"

_"To see if Venus could fix me. She could not, but said she would think about it and send an answer soon."_

"Oh," Link said, that confirmed his suspicions for the Great Fairy of Outset's appearance but still not Tetra's. "How did you find her?"

_"Who?"_ Saimon asked.

"Tetra, you know the Princess."

_"I did not find her."_

"You didn't?" Link's interest was piqued.

_"No, you did."_

"I was unconscious, remember? How could I do that?"

_"I merely asked for the one with whom you have the strongest connection and hoped they would be able to help."_

_"And you got her?"_ Link asked in disbelief.

_"This surprises you?" _Saimon sounded very confused.

"Keep in mind the last time I saw her I considered throttling her, and a few weeks before that she threatened to kill me," Link paused and laughed a little. "Actually, I think she tried to." He frowned and said, "Anyway, I figured we were pretty done with each other at that point. We just stopped talking to one another, like none of it mattered." And to himself he said, "I really got to stop calling her Princess."

_"I do not understand,"_ Saimon said._ "Is she not the Princess?"_

"Hmmm?" Link looked up again. "Yes she is," he said as he stood and stepped out of the boat. He waded across the little stream to stretch his legs and said, "But for whatever reason, Tetra was never very pleased by that idea." In passing he thought, _'It probably didn't help that you left her in that damn basement.' _

_"It is odd that she answered then," _Saimon said as he bobbed around, still a little on the green side, but brighter in appearance. _"You got along with her in the garden, yes?"_

"Yes, we did manage to be civil that time didn't we," Link said amazed, "More of a temporary cease fire, really."

_"I do not understand."_

"As weird as this sounds, and even if we may not get along all the time, I just can't shake the feeling that whatever this is really all about. I'm going to need her with me to beat it."

_"Does the Princess know this?"_

"I think so," Link said looking up at the sky. "At least I hope so. That may be why she came the first time. Actually, I have no idea why she came at all. I am utterly clueless when it comes to her," Link said and looked back at the fairy again. "You see, I wasn't completely honest with Al when he asked me to describe that daydream I had on the ship. Before you two showed up, I'd been wondering where she might be and began to play a certain song on the ocarina. It's one I've been practicing because I wanted to play it for her. Of course I was assuming she'd speak to me again."

Link eyed the fairy, took a deep breath and continued, "Anyway, when I looked around, I was in that garden and there she was. I almost didn't recognize her, I've really only seen her in a dress like that, two or three times...but when she opened her mouth there was no mistaking who she was. I'm babbling right?" The fairy just floated without comment.

Link sighed as he sat beneath one of the trees and said, "I suppose I should get to the point. There's something about that song that calls to her. I didn't actually realize it until later and I can't really remember, when I remembered it. It was just sort of 'there' one day, all stuck in my head, just yelling to get out. I'm not even sure why I remember it so clearly, but I got a feeling that I should keep that to myself."

Link said nothing for a while, and his thoughts returned to the binding the Fairy Queen placed on Kage and Kageri. Every magical binding has a key...Link rubbed his eyes as he realized he was contemplating breaking it. If he unbound one of the tekuragari, there was the possibility he'd be causing more harm than good, but he needed Saimon to remember his time as Kage.

Link mulled a bit more and thought, _Maybe that remembering song would work._ It was a huge risk and Link wracked his brains but just couldn't think of a better alternative. When he noticed the sun was getting lower in the sky, he got up and went back over to the boat and gathered up the bottles and ocarina then returned to the tree.

_"What will you do now?"_ Saimon asked.

"Fill up that hole, I hope...and Saimon?"

_"Yes Wind Waker?"_

"Try to remember the good in Al, okay?"

Saimon did not answer, but did turn a brighter blue. Link took that for a yes, raised the flute and hesitated again.

"Saimon? One more thing...I'm really, really sorry..."

Without another word, Link put the ocarina to his lips and began playing the version he pulled from the vision. The melody sounded happy and sad at the same time and Saimon lost his glow for a few moments and cocked his head as he listened. The fairy's eyes grew wider and though the glow returned it was that weird orange color again.

It wavered from orange to blue and back again until Saimon suddenly started to spin. Faster and faster, the fairy twirled into an ever-tightening circle in front of Link. This time though, Link didn't close his eyes and continued playing while he watched Saimon. Link knew it was all part of the same and if he was right, then this had to be done.

Saimon now shook and jerked back and forth, as if a puppet on a string. The blue did not return and the orange glow intensified as Link did not slow or stop playing. Just when the music reached it peak, the orange glow surrounding the little guy exploded away from him.

Link dropped the ocarina and dove to catch the now unconscious fairy, but just before Saimon hit his hands; a globe of iridescent fairy magic surrounded the fairy. Link got up and carefully pushed at the globe. It floated there in front of him with Saimon still unconscious inside. Link gave a little sigh of relief as he brushed himself off and waited.

_"Welcome Wind Waker."_

Link turned to answer but took a step back and said, "Whoa."

Before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She sparkled with more colors than he'd ever seen, set off by a pair of bright translucent wings. "Whoa."

The woman smiled and Link shook his head when a child's voice came from her mouth. _"What you see before you is only the image of my former self."_ Venus said wistfully as she slipped back into her more childlike self. _"I can no longer hold that form."_

"The promise?"

_"Yes,"_ she said with a touch of melancholy, _"but a promise made must be kept."_

"Why did you offer it then?"

_"I thought him ill-used."_

Link thought it odd to hear Venus speak that way. He found it hard to remember her actual age when she looked so much like a little kid. "But wasn't it his choice in the end?"

_"Yes, but the Goddesses did not like my interfering with the destinies of the Shadow's children." _

"They weren't meant to survive were they?"

_"No."_ When he frowned, she added,_ "Do not be fooled by the appearances of today, Wind Waker. Dalkin and Delia were selfish, unkind, and cruel hearted children. It was no accident that Hito chose them for his daemon. For my part, my appearance is a sort of punishment from the Three as my abilities are now limited to what they were at the founding."_

"Is Saimon going to be alright?"

_"He is no longer Saimon, but Kage once again. You have done what even Hito himself could not."_

"It worked then?"

_"Yes, you have broken the binding I placed on him. From this time on, he will have to decide what his future will hold."_

So saying the Fairy Queen popped her bubble of magic and Saimon/Kage floated for a moment then seemed to wake up with a start. Confused and disoriented, he looked from one face to the other. A look of pure fright crossed his features and he flew off without a backward glance.

"I guess I won't be getting anymore answers from him. I really hope I did the right thing." Link said as his eyes followed the fairy's flight up and out of the crater. "Where do you think he's going?"

_"I cannot guess his fate, though I hope his choices are good ones."_

Link nodded and picked up one of the bottles, "Anything you can do about these beauties?"

_"Open the bottles and release them."_

Carefully Link opened each and as he did, their crystalline forms slipped from the bottles and coalesced into a silvery mist that surrounded him. Link felt immediately invigorated followed by a sharp pang of guilt. "Why did you have me do that if you knew that was going to happen?"

_"Do not be saddened Wind Waker, would it have been any different had they used their energy to sustain you in battle? They were joyous to be able to fulfill their purpose."_ Venus looked up at the sky then and closed her eyes. She shivered a little and when she looked back at him, he could see she was not as at ease as before._ "Please feel free to gather more. They will remain safe."_

"What about Senkyoku?"

_"She is with your sister."_

Link just looked at her as if she sprouted an extra head. "How the...?" he decided to wonder about that later and determined to ask about something else, "Do you know where Tetra is?"

_"The Princess has made her way to the Forest Haven."_

Link nodded, so she was headed back too. He was pulled from his thoughts by something cold and wet on his nose. He looked up and realized it was snowing. The Childlike Fairy Queen looked happy once again.

_"Our time grows short, Hito has discovered where I am and will take steps to insure I do not interfere with his plans again. You must leave here quickly."_ Link frowned as he rushed to gather his things. As he did Venus lightly touched his arm and said, _"This last thing I will tell you Wind Waker; The Princess already holds the key to her prison deep within herself, but as yet either does not wish to or chooses not to recognize this."_

Link nodded as he climbed aboard the King of Red Lions. He conducted the Ballad of Gales and fixed an image of Outset Island clearly in his head. As the boat began to rise, snow flew off in all directions as it spun. When he looked back, he noticed for the first time the strange glow that surrounded him and the ship. Link looked over the edge as the strange bubble popped only to see Venus imprisoned in a solid piece of ice. A frozen statue in her own fountain.

* * *

**Breaking the Bonds

* * *

**

Saimon felt good, he'd done all he could to help the Hero and was puzzled when he said; "Try to remember the good in Al, okay?" The Wind Waker then raised the flute, and hesitated again. "Saimon? One more thing...I'm really, really sorry..." The Hero paused again briefly and Saimon did not answer, but the fairy thought, _'What was there to be sorry for? _

Without another word, the Hero put the ocarina to his lips and began playing. The fairy listened and thought _'That is it! He has learned the song!'_ Saimon closed his eyes and a feeling of great joy filled his heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice call to him.

_KAGE! KAGE! I CAN SENSE YOUR PRESENCE..._

The fairy's eyes flew open wide, but everything was obscured by that angry orange glow. The Wind Waker seemed to notice the change but did not stop playing. That voice, he knew that voice and it frightened him. Still the Hero played on, seemingly oblivious to his distress. It was in this moment that Saimon realized he wasn't Saimon anymore.

_KAGE!_

The fairy heard a strange crackling in his head, like breaking a looking glass. Kage looked up at the face before him and immediately panicked and backed away, _Gah!_ he thought, _It is him!_ He'd been pursued for many months by that one! At first, his attempts to escape only sent him spinning out of control, into tighter circles, no matter where he flew that man was there, always right behind them.

Kage felt faint from all the endless spinning. The music that one played, it seemed to surround him as it gained momentum and without warning, the spinning stopped. It was replaced by a jerking sensation as he felt himself tugged this way and that. When he could no longer remain conscious, Kage looked past the man and saw the worried face of his mother. Then all faded from view.

_KAGE_

_(Master Hito!)_

_AH_ the voice paused. _SHOW ME WHERE YOU ARE KAGE_

The tekuragari obeyed and shivered as he felt a wave of cold air blow by him and begin to dispel the warmth of the crater. Unable to remain awake longer, everything faded to black.

Kage woke and found himself within a bubble of magic. Disoriented, he looked around for his sister, Kageri, but she was no longer with him. He still felt weak and closed his eyes again.

_COME BACK TO ME KAGE_

Without warning, the bubble around him popped and Kage struggled to orientate himself and fly straight. As he flew out of the crater he heard a second voice, all it said was:

_Everyone deserves a second chance, even these two_

Kage crested the lip of the crater and paused. He wondered at the young man below him who watched him fly away, but made no move to stop him. _"Everyone deserves a second chance, even me."_


	17. Chapter 16: The Best of Friends

Back in the day I thought strangely enough I that I had better get a move on. There was a part of this story I was avoiding so, viola - an incomplete chapter (well as far as I was concerned it was incomplete.) Reader types: Continue! Reviewer Types: Thanks!

And you can thank El Hustino for showing me how to make my world a bolder and mostly formatted place. So moving now in hopefully the right direction…

(While realizing I have absolutely no chance of ownership, I will again disclaim all)

* * *

**Nagori Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**  
**The Best of Friends**

**

* * *

**

** Southern Fairy Island**

**

* * *

**

Aryll stared at the planks of long boat's decking as Senza rowed them toward Southern Fairy Island. The sea was calm, but every movement sent new waves of pain through her injured leg. She tried to focus on anything else but Jasper's almost constant screeching didn't help. She felt a headache coming on and snapped at the bird, "Geez! Will you lighten up already?" Undeterred, the gull continued her tirade and Aryll asked, "Remind me again why we brought you?" She stuck her tongue out and this of course only inspired more squawking.

"Is she always like this?" Senza asked.

Aryll looked up and realized her tongue was still out. She pulled it in and made a show of straightening her dress. Thoroughly embarrassed, she cleared her throat and said, "Umm, no. But she's usually the calmer of the pair."

"I was wondering how did _she_ end up with a name like Jasper?"

"That's what happens when you name someone before you can tell the difference."

Senza grunted and Jasper finally quieted as the pirate continued to row toward their destination. The island was still a ways off and Aryll smiled as she remembered how frightened she used to be of him. He was strangely serious minded for a pirate and when she'd been smaller, his dark eyes always seemed so stern. Aryll was quite convinced he didn't really like her at all. So it surprised her when he asked, "How did you come up with those names anyway?"

"Dead relatives," Aryll replied. When he raised an eyebrow, she continued. "Remember the story my Grandma told you about the family that ended up on Outset after the flood?" He nodded. "Well, the youngest children's names were Jasper and Jake. They were twins, I think...or at least they looked so much alike that people thought they were...Never mind that...When this one and her friend started hanging around, "Aryll said pointing at the bird,"they looked so much alike that I thought of them as twins, sooo..."

"Ah." Senza said. The boat rocked in a wave and Senza must have noticed her grimace because he stole a glance back at the island. "We're almost there Miss, only a little longer. So how much of what she's saying can you understand?"

"Too much," Aryll said while she rubbed her temples. "But she's not making a lot of sense right now."

"Well, what is she saying?"

"That she's worried about Link."

"Really?"

"Yes," Aryll listened closer to her friend and said, "She says there is something wrong with that man, and she must mean Al, that Link left Outset with. Of course, she's not giving a reason."

"Do you think you could teach me to understand her?"

"Sure, I can try, I guess." Aryll put a hand out and stroked Jasper's head and the bird calmed a little. "My Mother always said you had to born with the knack for it though."

Jasper's cries persisted but now the gull settled into quieter tone.

"She's really upset about something." Senza said.

Aryll nodded and pulled the bird into her lap. "She keeps repeating we're not to go to the tower and that the time isn't right." Aryll held the bird up in front of her and asked, "Right for what?"

This sent Jasper into a whole new fit of screeching that made Aryll grimace. She set the gull down and watched as the frustrated bird hopped from the boat and swam to the nearby shore of the island. Once there, Jasper paced back and forth, intermittently running from the shore to the seashell shaped dome, all the while calling to her.

"Alright!" Aryll shouted exasperated, "Can we get a little closer to shore first?"

Senza smiled and said between strokes, "Bossy little thing."

"You got that right."

* * *

** The Deku Tree

* * *

**

Tetra stared at the postbox for a lot longer than she realized, because Niko had to pull at her arm to get her attention. "Yeah we'll get going, but there's something I have to do first."

_Damn ghost was right, _she chided herself, _I need to take care of this_. Tetra sat down and pulled out the writing kit along with her last unopened letter. She hadn't puzzled out the mystery behind them, but she'd no more time to waste on it. She pulled out the parchment and wrote a very brief note. Tetra stared at the words as she waited for the ink to dry. It was vague but not _impossible_ to figure out. Well, she hoped so anyway.

She sealed it with a piece of knotted string and as she neared the postbox she was hit by a weird premonition, something bad was happening, she just couldn't tell where. Tetra focused on that feeling for a moment and pulled five arrows out of her quiver. She broke one and tied the lot to the letter before she posted them.

"Was that letter for Link?" Niko asked.

"_Gah!_ Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry," Niko said sheepishly. "But is it?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what's in it?"

Tetra stared at him, shook her head, and walked away.

"Just a hint?" he said behind her.

She didn't answer him as she continued up the hill. When Niko caught up to her, they made their way up the cliff face without much trouble until they stood before the entrance to a great cave. Tetra looked at Niko, he shrugged, and together they slogged through the shallow water into the darkness. After a few minutes, they spied a light ahead and made their way toward it. As they stepped into the brightness, Tetra cursed when she realized they were right back where they started from. The pair exchanged glances and walked back into the cave. When they returned to the same spot Tetra muttered to no one in particular, "Why does everything have to be a problem?"

"Maybe it's me." Niko said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really have any reason to see the Tree," Niko said and shrugged. "Maybe you can only get in if you have some sort of business with it."

"You think?"

"It's like, the tree is hidden for a reason." Niko added in a conspiratorial tone.

"You're probably right, can't have just anybody wandering in, but I don't like it."

"You'd better go, it's getting late."

Tetra nodded and after adjusting her pack, started in alone. After a few yards, she looked back and could see Niko, but there was a haze surrounding him, similar to the kind you'd see on a really hot day. When she turned back around, her mouth dropped open. Tetra's astonishment turned to delight as she found herself surrounded by dozens of fireflies. They drifted lazily around her on the cool breeze that flowed toward her from up the river she found herself standing in.

There wasn't anywhere she could easily climb out, so trying to make as little noise as possible, she waded through the water. Tetra took in the beauty of the place and when she came to a gentle waterfall, she climbed up. This was followed by a second and then the slow moving river curved into a third. Tetra found a low spot at the waters edge and climbed out onto the riverbank. She took a good look around and she thought as she looked up, _This place is huge._

The sun peaked through the branches of a massive tree that stood at the center of it all and Tetra walked around its base toward what she hoped was the front. She stopped when she came to a small pond. She spotted a large lily pad out in the open and decided that this was as good a place as any to take a break. Tetra stepped on to it and smiled as it bore her weight with no problem at all. She set down her pack with a sigh. _Damn time loop must be catching up with me again,_ she thought, and Tetra struggled with her fatigue for a moment until she sat down.

Tetra knew of the Great Deku, though she'd never met the forest guardian. Link came here often to speak to the Tree. He'd even tried to convince her to come with him a few times. She always declined his offers, not that she'd any reason to. Still, Tetra remained apprehensive at the thought of meeting one of the few creatures still alive from the time before the Great Flood that buried Hyrule beneath the ocean.

Resting her chin on her knees, Tetra sighed and gazed at the Triforce symbol on her hand. Her denial of her destiny brought her into this situation and now the tiny piece of the Goddess Nayru's power embedded in her hand was all she had left to fight the shadow. Within it rested the knowledge and wisdom borne by all the previous bearers and this was now at her disposal. _That knowledge is my power, _she thought, _and I will not fail._

The Triforce of Wisdom shone more brightly than it had in years and Tetra recalled how it frightened her that she could lose the part of herself that was Tetra Shukkon to her fated role as the Crown Princess of Hyrule. That was the real reason she locked it away; she didn't fear the knowledge or its power, she feared losing herself to it. She tipped as she felt the lily pad suddenly rise out of the water, and Tetra was grateful to be seated.

**"Welcome,"** a deep booming voice said.

Completely awestruck, Tetra was unable to speak as she sat with her mouth open. Link had told her he was big but the Tree's enormous features dwarfed anything her imagination might have come up with. She shook her head when she realized she was staring and said, "You're the Great Deku Tree."

There was a hint of amusement in the voice when he answered, **"Unless, young lady, you know of another gnarled old root like myself then yes, that is who I am." **

Tetra smiled and stood up on the pad, "My name is Tetra Shukkon, I am..." she paused to take a deep breath before she corrected herself. "I _was_ the captain of the Pirate Ship Hoshimawari, and I've come here to ask a favor."

**"It has already been done." **

"I don't understand?" she said confused. "I haven't asked for anything yet."

**"Nor do I, Princess,"** the Tree said sounding perplexed, **"but it was not until you entered the cave that I remembered what had been done three weeks ago. You see Princess, I am rooted therefore I am both here with you and there three weeks from now. The item you requested is where you asked it to be placed."**

"You know I'm the Princess?" Tetra asked and groaned when her eyes strayed down and she realized her ever-shifting clothing had done so once again. She was in full princess mode complete with headgear and Tetra sighed as she said sardonically, "And here I was worried you wouldn't agree. Any chance I can get you to call me Tetra?"

The tree chuckled making his leaves shake**. "As you wish, all of us on the Great Sea owe much to you and Link." **

She blushed and reached into her pack and pulled out the carved box. "I was also hoping you could tell me what this is?"

The tree raised the pad a little higher until she was even with one of his great eyes. His wooden eye examined it as she held it out and the Tree asked with a touch of awe. **"How unusual, where did you find this?"**

"I didn't. Link did. He brought it to me for my birthday and the goddesses only know where he picked it up. Some hole somewhere I'm sure. The latch seems to be stuck and I haven't been able to open it."

**"It is well that you did not." **

Tetra looked at the box, but other than the ornate carvings, it looked no different from others she'd seen like it in the past. "What is it?"

**"What you hold is called a kagenmi,"** the Tree said as the pad turned. In his effort to see all of it, Tetra almost tipped her over the edge.

"Wait!" she cried.

**"My apologies Tetra, but that is truly a rare item you have there." **

"What does it do?"

**"A kagenmi allows the user to view the past and the future. The moon side, called kako, will show you events shadowed by the past. The sun side, called mirai, will illuminate the future, but only the future as it could happen from the moment in time the box is opened. Most are sealed by magic to assure they are not misused." **

"Well, that doesn't sound very dangerous."

**"It is always dangerous to know too much of your own future. The information you get from the past cannot be changed, but attempts to change the future often fail and usually with disastrous results." **

"I'll keep that in mind." Tetra said replacing it in her pack. She smiled at the Tree and asked, "It seems odd to wonder but, what if I hadn't come here?"

The Trees branches did a fair imitation of a shrug. **"It is a curiosity of the time loop. It is well that you were able to escape the main." **

"Well you're giving me a lot more credit than I deserve. I wouldn't have gotten out at all if not for a fairy named Nagori."

**"Nagori..."** The Deku's large face took on a puzzled expression as he said**, "A fairy of memory. This is unexpected."** The Tree closed his eyes and appeared to be listening to something very far away then said with his eyes still closed, **"There is trouble coming and you cannot remain here much longer."** The forest guardian opened them again. When he spoke, his voice was full of concern, and Tetra got an uneasy feeling as he said, **"Be very careful young Tetra Shukkon. The Shadow chasing you will not rest until he has discovered your location. I must also warn you of another danger; there is another fairy, once called Kage, he has returned to himself and will likely be sent by the shadow to find you. Venus has many children and not all are of good heart." **

"A bad fairy?" she felt confused. "I never thought that possible, was he in some sort of cage. I mean how could he return to himself?"

**"Kage, until recently, was bound by very strong magic but that binding has been broken." **

"How?"

**"I do not know." **

Tetra thought of Nagori and wondered where the fairy could be. As Tetra whispered a prayer to the Goddesses to help keep the fairy safe, she remembered the other reason she came here. "There was one other thing," Tetra said and hesitated. "Will it---"

**"The small one may remain behind," **the Tree said as Niko materialized next to her.

"Whoa," Niko said looking all around. "That was weird."

"Niko, you're a good first mate, top rate, but I want you to remain here."

"But Miss--" he said but stopped when he got a look at her. "Whoa."

"Don't start that again and no buts, I can't take you with me where I'm going, so stay here and look after any of the Koroks...who might need...looking after."

"But, will you be okay if...you know, you start to fall asleep again?" Niko stopped when he saw the glower on her face. "Alright, but can you answer one question for me?"

"You're just not gonna let that go are you?" Tetra growled with mounting irritation. All Niko did was shift his weight from foot to foot. "Come here," she snapped and grabbed his ear. Tetra leaned close to him and whispered. Still holding the tip of his ear, she straightened up and laughed at his shocked expression. She shook her head and asked, "See what being nosy will get you?" She pulled his ear as she leaned back over and whispered fiercely, "One other thing, swabbie," and her voice held all the authoritative tone learned from years of being his Captain. "You breathe a word of that to anyone, and I'll gut you myself."

He gulped and nodded. Tetra released him and adjusted her pack straps.

"Oh and Niko?"

"Yes Miss?" he asked nervously.

"You're fired."

* * *

** Dolls**

**

* * *

**

Al stood up and looked carefully at the barrier, **_touch it_** while it did look familiar, he couldn't quite remember why. He reached out and thought to touch it _do it_ but pulled his hand back **_coward_** at the last moment. Instead, he ran the flat of his hand a few inches **_sucker_** away from it and pulled it back again as his hand began to ache. Whatever it was made of, it would likely give him a nasty shock if he did touch it. He heard a door slam and looked up, sighed and looked back over at the window.

The field was set just a few inches short of it **_hahahaha_** now he had no way to check on Sen. He must have let his interest in it slip when Kei was here, why else would she cut off his view of it. He felt an odd moment of irritation** _told you_** and rubbed his long thin face in frustration.

He pushed his hat back on his head and tried to focus on what he had to do next. When he began to pace, the hat on his head fell forward blocking his sight for a moment and the sound of childlike laughter rang in his head. Dismissing the sound, he reached up to adjust the hat and when he took his hand away, it pushed forward again. _**giggle**_

Al stopped and looked up at the brim and slowly moved it back into place. When it happened again he snatched the hat off and looked carefully at the contents. The painted straw dolls inside, had been with him since his father's disappearance. They were the only link he had to a man who face he could not remember. The dolls were a little beat up from all the time they had spent in his hat though. The only constant was that the color on their painted faces never faded. He noted the girl doll still slept peacefully, but his eyes got wide when he saw that the decorated eyes of the boy were open.

He pulled it out and returned the hat to his head. Al turned the doll over in his hands and poked at the doll's straw stomach. He almost dropped it when he heard the laughter again. He looked around wary of a trap, but the laughter had a familiar ring to it and he said to himself, "Strange, very strange." Al looked at the tiny face again. "If you're awake, can you hear me?" **_laughter_** The little head nodded, and Al's hands shook. So many questions were running through his head, but first things first.

"Can you tell me where Saimon is?" Nod. "Where then?" The lack of response made him wonder. "You're going to make me guess aren't you." Nod. So Al thought about his questions and asked, "Is he still with Link?" The little head shook. "Nearby then?" Nod. "Is he safe?" Shrug. This was taking too long, Kei was bound to come back sooner rather than later, but if there was a chance that Saimon was somewhere nearby he'd have to risk it.

"So, if I looked hard enough should I be able to find him?"**_laughter_** Nod. Al turned and looked all around him, but could see nothing new about his prison. Glancing at the window, he asked, "Outside?" Another shake. "Then..." _laughter_ Al paused and looked even closer at the boy's face and asked the doll, "Saimon?" Nod. "Goddesses." Al said as he sat heavily on the floor, he was struck by a thought then and asked the doll, "What about Kage, where is he?"

_(Coming here.)_

"Well that can't be good." Al sighed when he realized he not only knew exactly who Kage was but worse what that represented. More and more of his forgotten past unfolded and it threatened to overwhelm him. He sat back against the wall and closed his eyes as memories long dormant began to flood back into head; it all left him a little dizzy.

He could remember it all now, from the cave, the town elders, the sages, the lights, and Hito. More frightening for him though was the reality of just where his long missing parents were and he truly wished he could not remember.

For now, he recalled the shack, the tekuragari, the rending heat, and the meal the next day. He felt sick and stared blankly for a while. Al used to wonder why it was they came after them. He simply hadn't understood, for he was not a very compassionate person. He'd always been selfish, vain and difficult to say the least, but he used to think he had some redeeming qualities. To find out how wrong that was threatened to send him spiraling into depression.

Now Al struggled as he tried to reconcile the vileness that was he as a child. He also knew, he could not even say that he'd been too young. He knew it, the wrongness screamed at him everyday he and his sister traveled. Until the day came when something snapped inside and Mei became all that was left. He could hear his other self's muffled laughter and it made him cringe. There was no way to change the past, but he determined, that now more than ever neither he nor Mei would do no further harm. When he thought he could think straight, Al asked the doll, "What happened?"

_(My binding with Kage has been broken.)_

"I can see that, who broke it? Hito?"

The doll shook its head._ (The Wind Waker.)_

"Link did this?" Nod. "But how?" Shrug.

So one of the tekuragari was free, but why would Link do that? Al wondered and decided perhaps the Hero did not realize the danger the tekuragari posed to anyone who were exposed to them.

"Senkyoku?"

_(Gone)_

"But how?"

_(Jasper)_

"My brother?"

_(No, the seagull.)_

"Seagull?" He puzzled it out and remembered the lone gull that had been circling outside when he placed Sen's crystal out there. Link said that particular gull was a friend of his sister's. Al was still amazed Link's sister taught them to carry letters.

What still eluded him though, was the identity of the man who fought with Hito. His face was still incomplete. Still, that man must have known what he and his sister were, what they'd done, the monster they'd become. Still, he "rescued" them and took them into his family without a backward glance.

Al looked again at the field of energy surrounding him and realized he knew why it had looked familiar. It must be made up of the same kind of magic used to trap Hito in the past. That shield served to keep the Shadow contained, but Kage and Kageri managed to evade capture and the longer he and Delia were away from Hito without them, the worse the voices and disturbing sounds tormented them.

Somehow, their rescuer's disappearance and the loss of their memories of him came together with Saimon and Senkyoku's appearance to make the insanity stop. The two events were related, Al just didn't know how, but it was the only answer that made any sense. He felt he should be able to remember more and it frustrated him greatly that he could not.

His thoughts turned then to the woman who had raised them. Never once, did she imply to him or anyone else that he and Delia were not her own. Her gentleness always pulled him out of his brooding, calmed his fears, and made him feel safe. Just as if he were right where he should be. He remembered some folks would refer to her as Lady, but never in front of her. If she did over hear them, she would always correct them and ask them to call her Natsumi or just Natsu. To him, she was simply Mom. Who were these people really?

When Saimon first arrived in his world, Al was deathly afraid of the fairy. His memories of the Shadow and the Tekuragari were still too fresh. His mother's acceptance of the fairy was the only reason Al listened to the fairy at all. Thereafter, Saimon served as the conscience Al seemed to be lacking. Constantly reminding him to be more aware of his actions and how they affected everyone else around him. It wasn't until he was much older that Al realized this was the part of himself that broke when he became the child named Mei.

Saimon never wavered in his appointed task, chiding him constantly and there were times he wished the fairy would just go away. All that nagging made the fairy a little saucy, and it struck Al, just how quiet everything was. The random noises and voices had retreated to a dull buzz. A muffled squeak made him realize his hand was clenched, so he eased his grip and held up the doll. Al's eyes narrowed and he said, "You can talk and you made me do all that guessing?" shrug, **_laughter_** Al smiled and gave the doll a little hug.

"I have missed you Saimon."

_(Yes you have old man, yes you have.)

* * *

_

_5/3/06 _


	18. Chapter 17: Look before you leap

And now for something completely different; well not completely...but I did do a major re-write on this chapter as well as the ones that follow. Somewhere along the line I figured out I needed to be more plot specific with a few things...so yeah - heads up for that. And if anyone can figure out what the heck Tetra's talking about, let me know, cause it didn't make any sense to me either...and I wrote it... oh my and since the Twighlight Princess wanted to know...

(Maybe I should build a website dedicated to disclaimers? nah…)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter: 17  
Look before you Leap

* * *

**

Link looked at the cliffs of Outset and smiled. _It's always good to come home,_ he thought. He turned the King of Red Lions toward the coast and sailed in at a leisurely pace. As he neared the beach, he realized no one was out. It was late in the day, but there was usually someone around. There weren't even any kids out playing. Link walked toward his home and as he passed the postbox, it began to wiggle and shake. He approached it and it said:

_Package for Link. Postage due, 20 rupees will you accept?_

Link said yes while he deposited a red rupee into the slot. A small package popped out into his hands and he looked at it and wondered. Five arrows with one broken...okay, that's strange enough, but the letter was sealed with a piece of string. Tied with a knot so complex he realized the letter had to be from Tetra. Link paused, should he open it now? Or wait? He stowed the arrows in his pack and as he walked toward his house, he pulled out her other letter from his pocket. It hadn't been twenty-four hours yet, so he put it back and looked at the envelope of her latest correspondence. He really needed to ask her how she did that. He removed the string and wrapped it around his wrist, opened the letter and read:

_Ere winter's solstice began  
relations lost, remembered pain  
all to sacrifice the gull  
to speed the ravens flight_

Poetry? Link turned the parchment over, nothing else was written there, no reason for the arrows and he didn't have his bow so...he bumped into the steps of his front porch. Tetra always was fond of word games, but this was just nuts. Why couldn't she ever just say what was on her mind? Ravens were pretty rare these days, hmmm.

_"What are you trying to tell me!"_ he yelled at the paper and shook itfuriously.

A brisk wind blew by him almost pulling the letter out of Link's hand and he quickly turned to keep it from getting away from him. As he looked up, he noticed it was almost full dark and not one house on the beach had its lamps lit. Link shoved the letter into his pocket and moved slowly around the porch.No light in his house either, even the hearth looked low. He pulled out the staff and walked back around the porch. Link shivered when a blast of icy cold wind blew by him. The three symbols on the staff took on an eerie glow in the moonlight and Link remembered on Great Fish, he'd noticed the same thing happened when he had accidentally set off the Quake emblem.

The staff must be reacting to some kind of magic, he decided and Link looked around. Everything was still, and as far as he could tell, it was deserted. Not good he thoguht and stepped off the porch. Link headed back the way he came but pausedwhen he looked up at the cliffs and wondered if anyone were up there. That's when he noticed the rope bridge had been cut.

Link started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was very, very wrong and whatever it was, now involved everyone on the island. He had no way of knowing where they all were, or even if they were still alive. He didn't like that feeling and wasn't left much time to think about it when he noticed a movement to his right and lifted the staff just in time to deflect a poorly aimed blow from a bokoblin's broadsword.

Turning to face it Link set his feet as he brought up the staff and caught the monster just under its furry gray snout. It screeched as its head snapped back and the bokoblin exploded into a haze of blue-black smoke. _Where the hell did these come from?_ Bokoblins, like their cousins the miniblins were not that bright, but they were bigger and relentless if they thought they had you cornered.

Link spun and caught two others that were approaching on his left. They fell back but he heard no explosions. He also had no idea how many of the creatures there were to deal with. He dropped and rolled backward and came up on one knee, thrust outward to finish off the same pair as they rushed after him.

When the smoke cleared, Link gaped and realized he had at least a three or four dozen in front of him. "Not good odds," he muttered to himself. While a few rushed toward him, the majority were milling about, as if they were confused to find themselves there. _Weirder and weirder_ he thought.

On his staff, the emblems glowed even more brightly and Link decided better now then never and focused a little magic into the quake symbol. He held the staff firmly as he thrust it into the ground in front of him. The center wavy line and outer border circle of the symbol lit up. He felt the staff pulse as the magic shot like a cannon into the ground. The area surrounding Link rippled and he watched the bokoblins begin to fall about. Those with weapons either lost them or fell on them, sending them back to the netherworld in a haze of bitter smelling smoke.

Once the shaking stopped, the boko's that did not disappear scurried about in confusion. Link decided it was time to try one of the other emblems. He put his hand near the top of the staff and covered the emblem that sported the lightening bolt. Link focused a little more magic then the last timeand held his breath. A peal of thunder directly above him made him look up. Puffy black clouds rumbled and swirled above him. When the vapors suddenly began to rush toward him, Link closed his eyes and hoped he wasn't killed outright by it.

Instead, he only felt the cold wind as it rushed by and around him. Part of the wind swirled for a moment at his feet, while the rest coalesced into little balls of icy wind. Unsure of what to do next Link lifted the staff and when he brought it down he gave an outward push to the magic. The haze burst forth from around him with incredible speed and everything engulfed by that icy cold wind, froze where it stood. The balls of icy wind then chased down those not caught by the initial ring.

When everything stopped moving Link walked through but only glanced at the frozen bokoblins. One in particular caught his attention and Link took a small step back when its eyes shifted to look at him. It unnerved him a little that the gray eyes, which were an odd color for boko anyway, seemed familiar and looked most distressed. His intuition nagged at him, but he ignored it. He'd gotten very good at ignoring that, but when Link moved closer to the creature, its eyes filled with fear.

_I don't have time for this right now,"_ he thought, Trapped or not, Link, was not feeling particularly charitable. He needed to get a move on if he was going to figure out where everyone went. So he pulled out a couple of bombs and tossed them over his shoulder as he turned and walked away.

After they exploded, he turned back to survey if any had survived, but took a step back when he found himself faced by the Wind God, Zephos. Sitting on a small cloud, the large blue frog-like Wind God's hands were smoking and the deity did not look at all pleased to be there. Link looked past the Wind God and saw that none of the remaining bokoblins were destroyed.

Confused, Link asked, "Why did you help them?"

**"Why indeed,"** Zephos said. Link cocked his head, he could hear the anger in the Wind God's voice but Link didn't understand. Zephos noted Link's confusion and snapped, **"Have you grown so unsympathetic, that you would destroy even those creatures that were unarmed?"**

"They're bokoblins, they attacked me."

**"You are not answering the question, Wind Waker, and these creatures are not all what they would seem to be. You would do well to look at them in the daylight."**

Link looked at the frozen monsters, they looked like any other he had fought and destroyed. What he didn't notice before, were a few of the creatures that were shorter than the rest. They were off to one side in a small group, and actually looked too young to be fighting any battles. They were pathetic and decidedly out of place, Link sighed, was that it?

Still, Link knew he could not disregard Zephos' words completely and too irritated to wait for morning he pulled out the Wind Waker baton and conducted the Song of Passing. Night suddenly lifted and Link's mouth dropped open in surprise when several of the bokoblin forms melted away. Left behind were his missing and stunned neighbors. Link was more upset when the smaller of the creatures he'd thought of as pathetic, turned out to be the children.

Link was horrified. He knew, without a doubt, if he'd taken the time to put the pieces together, he would have figured it out. He may have been tricked but he also knew he tossed those bombs without so much as an iota of regret; he'd come that close to murdering all of his neighbors. Something Al said floated up and Link shivered. _"He's not an 'it', Link, he's darkness, evil wrapped up in a malevolent soul. He'll kill you if he can, and if he can't do that, he'll kill or destroy those that you love instead."_

While Link didn't have a clue why Zephos would just appear as he had, Link fervently sent a prayer of thanks to the Goddesses for once again keeping an eye on him. Link looked up at the oversized frog and nodded as he accepted the rebuke.

Link put the staff away and the Wind God nodded as he said, **"It is well that you have come to your senses."**

Several explosions pulled Link's attention back to the scene in front of him,in time to see those creatures that did not change form, succumb to the magic of the staff. When Link didn't see his grandmother amongst those left behind, he started to worry. Zephos was in front of him again and when he saw Link's dismay offered some advice.

**"The staff you carry is an ancient one. While it holds immense power, it does not know the difference between good and ill. How _you_ wield it will decide that. The last to carry it, rarely invoked its power when it became clear the ease with which that power could corrupt even the best of hearts."** The deity's voice softened and took on the tone of a scolding parent, **"Wind Waker, do you not remember the trials you endured to gain the Master Sword? Could it be that you have forsaken all the wisdom you gained in that quest? Or have you become impatient with your role as Hero of Winds?"**

Not only impatient, but also indifferent. Link knew the Wind God was right. Since Ganon's defeat, he hadn't really paid any attention to his title.

**"Know this, Link Namaki, you can never again just be a young man of Outset Island. From the moment you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal you bound yourself to a hero's destiny. It will never be something you can lightly set aside."**

Linkbowed to the Wind God and said, "Thank you Zephos, I beg you to accept my apology. Please pray to the Goddesses on my behalf for redemption for my transgression." Link then straightened and waited. Zephos gave him the barest of nods and turned to the traumatized islanders.

**"People of Outset, I would ask that you forgive the young hero for his impatience and lack of understanding. He was unaware of your plight and sought only to protect your homes and island."** The Wind God moved closer and spoke so that only Link could hear. **"Your redemption will have to wait, Wind Waker. Your time grows short. If you wish to help your Princess and defeat the Shadow, you will have to outwit as well as outfight your enemy. It is crafty and will seek to distract you as it did here. You must become single-minded in your purpose. Already you have let yourself wander. It will stop at nothing to gain what it desires."** The cloud Zephos was sitting on moved back a bit and he added, **"Do not waste the hope granted you."**

Link and the villagers watched as the guardian spirit of the Triforce of Courage rose back up to the heavens and out of sight. Link was left standing there. Nothing he could say would ever make it better. As a group, his neighbors turned their backs to him and to began talk. Link knew whatever punishment they came up with he would have to accept. Carelessness combined with an ungenerous heart had brought him to this point so he stood silently and waited.

From time to time angry looks were thrown in his direction from the crowd. Rather than endure them Link stared down at the grass. Well what was left of it, he was dismayed to see that an entire section of it was missing. Wiped bare by the magic he'd set loose. How could he have not noticed that before?

"Link?" he heard Sturgeon's voice and looked up. "We have decided on a punishment, but have also decided to wait until this matter is cleared up before we carry it out."

"Thank you, Master Sturgeon," Link said and bowed. He tried not to sound too relieved, but was more than a little nervous when he turned to the crowd and bowed to them also.

"As soon as this is over I will return and accept my punishment."

Several of Link's neighbors nodded and the crowd began to disperse. A small group of boys, were having a very animated conversation on the beach. Like the adults they stood in a tight circle whispering to one another. "I'll settle this," one boy said and tromped up the beach until he was right next to Link. The other boys followed closely, but stopped a short distance away. Zill was Link's second or third cousin, Link never could remember which. The boy still wore his hero clothes from his coming of age party a few days before.

"Hoy Zill," Link said.

"Link, tell these guys you weren't really going to blow us up like the frog said."

Link looked at the boy, should he just say no? Thoughts of redemption flitted briefly through his head. Link sighed and thought, _Better just tell the truth._

"Zill," Link said as he brought himself down to eye level. "I'm afraid the big frog was right."

Zill's smile faded. "But...you're the Hero right?"

For the first time, in a long time, Link thought before he answered that question. "Yes."

"So...you were going to blow us up?"

He met the boy's eyes and repeated, "Yes."

"But...why?"

Link bowed his head again. "I'm sorry Zill, I don't have a good reason for what happened. I knew something was wrong and I should have checked it out..." Link paused and raised his eyes as he chided himself, _No excuses Namaki _"The truth is, Zill, I got lazy and chose poorly."

The boy was quiet for a moment and said as he pulled off his hat, "But you're supposed to protect us..."

"You're right," Link said and he paused for a moment. "I failed in that. All I can ask is your forgiveness and hope you will allow me to make amends for my poor judgment."

Zill scratched his head and pushed the red hair out from in front of his eyes. "I'll have to think about it."

Link nodded. "That's usually the best way to come to a decision," he said and watched as the boy surrounded by his friends walked back up the hill toward his home. As he watched Zill, he knew just how much damage he'd done. As word spread, and it always seemed to when he was involved, people would be less inclined to help him and he had no one but himself to blame.

"It's never easy to find out your hero is just as human as yourself," Sturgeon said next to him. "You're probably wondering about your Grandmother and Sister."

"Yes," Link said as he watched the still retreating figure. "Can you tell me where they are?"

"Aryll left the island a few days ago with the pirates, though their captain was not with them." Sturgeon let out a troubled sigh. "As for your Grandmother, she and Orca disappeared not long after that."

"Disappeared? How long has she been missing?" Link was sure the shadow was somehow involved and also realized this was the first distraction to be thrown in his path. It wanted him to choose between Tetra and his Grandmother.

"It was shortly after your Sister and the pirates left the island, though I have some ideas as to where they might be."

"Master Sturgeon," Link said interrupting him. The old man looked up at him and Link hated what he had to say next. "I can't let myself get sidetracked again. I just wasted three days on Great Fish. I have to get focused on the real problem. What can you tell me about the Shadow."

"But your Grandmother..."

"You're not making this easier."

Sturgeon looked out at the ocean and frowned. "You are right of course, Orca is most likely with her, so I'm sure he'll do his best to look after her," the old man said and then called to his granddaughter as she approached. "Sue Belle? Can you get me the large green tome with the gold lettering on it?"

"Of course, Grandfather," she said and she turned and headed up the small hill to their home.

"Bring it to Link's house."

She waved but did not answer, so the pair headed toward his house. As they past the postbox, again it began to wiggle and shake.

_Two Letters for Link - will you accept?_

Link said yes but wondered idly why they hadn't shown up with the other one as two letters of varying size fell into his hands. One appeared to be from Medli the other from Makar.

_Meet distractions two and three,_ Link thought as he read them. While the handwriting look genuine, the content was uncertain and vague at best. By the time they reached his porch, Sue Belle made it to them with the book expertly balanced on her head. As she handed her grandfather the book she gave Link a nervous smile, which he returned. When Sturgeon took the book from her, she said to Link, "I know you would never purposely hurt anyone Link, but how could not see?" As he looked into her eyes, he knew she had been the bokoblin that had looked at him so mournfully.

"Sue Belle, I..." he faltered; he could see she was upset as she hurried away.

Sturgeon sighed and said, "They will see the right of it eventually Link, don't worry."

"I don't know Master Sturgeon," Link said as they went inside. "Of all the mistakes I've made lately, this one's gonna end up being the worst." Link lit the small lamp on the table and opened the curtains to let in the morning sun. A familiar smell drew him to the hearth and he noticed there was still some soup left in the pot. He filled two of his bottles and dumped the rest into a pair of bowls. After he handed one to Sturgeon and he sat down nearby.

Link ate quietly while the old scholar looked through the dusty pages. Sturgeon mumbled to himself from time to time, took a spoonful of soup, and returned to his research. Link needed to rest, but his overtired mind jumped around, not settling on anything in particular. Instead, he tried to focus on the puzzle Tetra had given him; he hoped he figured it out soon.

_Ere winter's solstice began_

Okay, so it was something that happened before the solstice but when? Before their last argument, he ran into her at the market festival on Windfall. Link recalled they'd gotten on pretty well that day, even had a nice dinner...of course she ripped his head off the following morning...Something he said set her off, he still didn't know what and Tetra never told him. Of course, he hadn't put any real effort into finding out what was bugging her.

_relations lost, remembered pain_

He really wasn't sure what this was referring to but had a feeling it had something to do with the disagreement that took place shortly after that... It disturbed him that he seemed to only remember things in relation to their last argument.

_all to sacrifice the gull _

That line bothered him. Something bad was coming that had nothing to do with the shadow and he wished she would just tell him instead of making him guess.

_to speed the ravens flight_

Not a clue. Whatever she was getting at, he was missing it completely. When did Tetra mentioned ravens before that? Ravens..Link was tired and his head hurt from being awake too long. As he sat in his Grandmother's favorite chair, he drifted off. His dreams were full of gulls being chased across the sea by flocks of ravens.

* * *

5/5/06 

Random answer to that random email: Link's last name Namaki - translates roughly to the color green in japanese. That's right you guessed it his name is Mr. Green- hahahahahahahahahahh - ahem - hey it seemed like a good idea at the time and I figured Tetra would be more likely to refer to Link by his last name when she was irritated with him and for whatever reason when I was looking for a word to use this one stuck out at me...

all comments, feedback, and suggestions are gratefully accepted and very much appreciated.

cya - achitka


	19. Chapter 18: Jasper

Well what do you know - by the end of this chapter Link get's a clue...Yesh..anyway, I was told his reaction to a particular revelation a bit mild, bland...dare I say it...boring. When I read it again I agreed so I messed with it a bit - Keep in mind I've never seen Link as a character to spaz about anything...Just kinda absorbs it all and tries to deal. That is so not easy in any world of my creation. You'll have to let me know if it's better.

Also note: Once again - more plot specific information (almost 1500 more words worth) and things are going get a little unusual from here on out and yes it's more oddness on the Great Sea...potential gender twisting...and remember never try to be vague and indiscriminant with someone borne to solve random puzzles... what?and you'll discover just why I put this in the fantasy genre of good old fanfiction . net as always for reading, double thanks for reviewing. With all that said:

(I swear if I have to do this much more, I'm not only going to disclaim. I'm gonna scream too!)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**  
**by: Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**  
**Jasper

* * *

**

Holding Jasper, Aryll stepped into the entrance of the Fairy Fountain with little fear. Her brother brought her to the one on Outset so she knew what to expect. Well, not completely. A fairy never healed her before, and the way Link described it, made her a bit nervous. As the portal set her down, she stepped out of the column of light and set Jasper down. Her footsteps echoed on the tiled floor as she walked slowly toward the shimmering pool. Senza followed but stopped short of entering the main cavern. Aryll looked up into the seemingly endless blackness above, and wondered just how far down these fountains were. The trips in and out didn't feel as if she were traveling that far.

The only light source, emanated from somewhere below the pool of crystal clear water. Aryll followed Jasper further inside and the gull's cries echoed off the walls with a quirky tinny sound. The bird ran to the pool and settled in the water with a splash. Tiny health fairies floated over the pool on some unfelt breeze and Aryll noticed that even though the gull was just inches from them; the fairies completely ignored the bird. Concerned Jasper would be overlooked by the fairies, Aryll bent down to pick her up. As she did, the crystal pendant she put on earlier fell out of her shirt.

After she stood up, Aryll was surprised to see the crystal floating in front of her nose as if suspended on a string. She started when two fairies, swirled up and around herself and Jasper. As one swept past her injured leg, she hissed and almost dropped the squirming gull. Aryll's leg burned as the fairy magic knit the slice back together. The intense pain lasted only for a moment and then was gone and Aryll looked down at her wound to see only a thin white scar remained.

Her brother, Link, sported a number of such lines, some clean and thin like hers...Others...not. Even though most faded as he'd gotten older and taller, others, like the one that ran the length of his left arm, never did. It always made her wonder what the wound that caused it must have looked like. Tetra knew, and Aryll guessed it must have happened during their final fight with Ganon. Either way, it didn't matter since neither of them ever talked about that battle.

Jasper snapped at a third fairy that swirled about them and squawked as the little creature giggled. The seagull twisted her head about in an attempt to keep track of it before it disappeared from sight. With a loud screech, the gull finally managed to wiggle free of her grasp and hopped down into the pool. Aryll noticed the feathers the bird was previously missing, reappeared and she smiled.

"Hey, you could be a little more grateful you know," Aryll admonished her friend.

Jasper continued her squawking, but her cries took on a quieter tone. The gull spread her wings as she tested them out and settled them back into place. Finally, content the gull paddled leisurely around the pool without further comment.

"Well at least it will be a quieter ride back." Aryll commented and looked back at Senza who laughed.

"She is a feisty one, neh?" he asked and let out a chuckle.

Aryll nodded and turned her attention back to the pendant. It still floated even after she pulled the chain over her head. "Senza, look at this," Aryll said as she let go of the chain. The crystal dropped in to the water with a wet plop. _That's weird,_ She picked it out of the pool and the crystal again began to float. Just to be sure, Aryll let go of the chain again, and watched perplexed as it fell back into the water. The third time Aryll picked it up, she looked back to where Senza was standing. His mouth was open, but she couldn't hear anything. In fact, the pirate had stopped moving all together and his frozen expression made her uneasy.

A flash of panic gripped her and she dropped the chain. Senza immediately started moving and speaking again. Aryll's head felt fuzzy and she didn't understand what the pirate said until Senza walked up to her through the shallow water. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"I guess so," Aryll said confused. "What happened? Did you see something? You looked like you'd seen a ghost or something."

"For a moment, I thought I had. You just got all see through. Are you sure you're alright, Miss?" Senza asked and rubbed his beard for a moment. "Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"It was wrapped around Jasper's foot when I pulled her out of the water," Aryll said and she focused on the pendant lying at the bottom of the pool._ Was it glowing?_

"Where did she get it?" Senza asked as he picked it up. He held it a little away from himself and it spun slowly around, but did not float.

"I don't know, but I'm betting it has something to do with that Tower she doesn't want us to go to," Aryll said and looked back at the bird. Jasper spread her wings and bobbed her head up and down. Aryll thought for a moment and asked the seagull, "Al's there, isn't he." Again, the seagull indicated yes. "I sent Jake to Great Fish, I wonder if that means Link didn't get those letters..." After a moment, Aryll shook her head. "He must have, otherwise Jake wouldn't have come back without them, and he would have told me if he didn't find Link."

"They must have separated for some reason," Senza said.

"Maybe," Aryll said and reached for the pendant. "Anyway, let's hope so, Master Orca was pretty keen on Link getting his. Let's get out of here." Aryll held out her hand and Senza dropped the crystal. It never touched her hand, instead if dangled in the air on its invisible string again just above it._ Uh oh._ Aryll looked at Senza, again the pirate stood in front of her, still as stone, with that surprised look on his face.

Being the little sister of the Great Sea's Hero of the Winds, Aryll never felt fazed by the strange and unusual. Like her brother, it only made her more curious to find out why it was happening. A sound behind her made her turn to investigate and for half a second, Aryll thought the boy she found standing in the pool with her, to be her brother, Link. She knew that was crazy, since this boy couldn't be more than twelve years old. She wondered how he'd managed to get this close to her without her noticing. He did look familiar though, but at the same time not and Aryll sloshed back a step and sent fairies scattering in every direction. She paused when she realized the pendant still hung in the air between them, but now, it was just out of reach.

"Who are you?" Aryll asked.

"Ju do not recognize me?" the boy asked sounding offended.

The stranger's odd accent threw her for a moment and Aryll stared at him and she struggled to remember just who it was, his face reminded her of. His amber eyes were full of mischief and Aryll was a little unnerved. So damn familiar but she still could not remember where on earth she'd seen eyes like that before. His pale blonde hair lay on his head in a jumbled mess, while his clothes looked no different from the usual; they were most certainly not the latest fashion. The boy was also a little on the short side even if was the twelve year old he appeared to be.

"Uh...no, should I?"

"Ju haf known me seence ju were quite small."

"Is that so? I'm sorry, I feel like I should but..." she trailed off. Aryll looked around and it occurred to her then that Jasper was missing. She looked toward the entrance and behind the still motionless pirate, but the bird was nowhere. Aryll stared at the stranger again. She gasped when she noticed his face held a distinct birdlike quality and she asked, "Jasper?"

"Aryll!" he cried, but when he said it sounded like Air-eel, "See? Ju do know me!"

"Oh my..." Aryll faltered for a moment, confused she asked, " How...Why? You are a seagull right?"

"Jes, but not always."

"And Jake?" Aryll asked. When he only smiled she added, "Should I ask?"

"Another time I weel tell ju all about it."

"Yes, I think that is a story I'd love to hear." She stopped and noticed the pendant's glow intensified, "Do you know what this is? Where did you get it?"

"Eet is zee heart of our seester Delia," the boy answered sadly, "She lost eet to zee Shadow."

Aryll was starting to get the hang of that accent and asked, "But, how can you lose your...You mean your sister and the Shadow...?" Oh my, she thought when he nodded again. "This is the same shadow that's after Tetra right?"

"Jes, and ju must set her heart free again eef she and our brosser are to survive."

"Brother? You mean Jake?"

The boy shook his head and replied, "Dalkeen."

"Dalkin?" she asked and he nodded. "Are they seagulls too?" He shook his head. "I am completely lost, Jasper. You need to slow down. I don't understand." Aryll stopped and blinked. "You never mentioned you had a sister...but then again, I thought you were a girl...So you have two brothers and a sister..." The boy chuckled as she worked it all out. Something familiar clicked in her head and Aryll took a step closer to him and asked, "Please tell me you're not the same Jasper my Grandmother is always telling me stories about?" He only shrugged and Aryll sighed. "Now I really want to hear how you got to be seagull."

"Aryll, I haf but leetle time," Jasper said as he took the pendant from her. He touched the crystal and sighed. "Do ju see zee light trapped witheen? It eez one called Senkyoku, she holds zee key to Delia's memories."

"She?"

"Jes, she ees her guardian spirit."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to get her out of there?"

"Look heer," Jasper said and pointed, "there is a crack already along zees side, only a leetle more preture and it should come apart."

"Pressure here?"

"Jes."

"It's not a very big crack."

"No."

"Well that's kind of a tall order don't you think?"

"Not ford ju," he said and he came closer. "Ju are just zee right one ford zees task."

"Well, I guess I'll have to try."

"Eet eez all I can ask."

"Is that why you didn't want us to go to the Tower, we need to get Senkyoku out of this pendant first?"

"Jes," he said and sounded very relieved. "Ju are smart like jour brosser. I knew I could count on ju."

"Jasper, when we leave can you check on Link for me?"

"I am soree Aryll, I must return to zee princess."

"Why?"

"She weel need me for help."

"Any chance you can show me where she is when you get there?"

Jasper thought for a moment. "I weel try," he said and walked out of the pool. As the boy neared the portal, he began to shrink. His arms raised, feathers sprouted and in short order, Jasper returned to her familiar seagull self. The gull turned back called to her as she spread her wings and ran toward the light of the fountain's portal. With an exaggerated flap or two, the seagull caught that undetectable breeze and shot out of the entrance with alarming speed.

Aryll stared at the vacant space as she pulled the pendant back over her head. She looked up and noted Senza's expression went from that of surprise to concern.

"Is what the boy said true, Miss?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped open. "But how? I thought you were...?"

"Must have that knack."

She smiled. "Lets go."

"Yeah, this place is starting to give me the creeps."

They stayed only long enough to collect a few more fairies in the extra bottles they had found on the ship. Once outside they boarded the longboat and Senza began to row them back to the ship. Aryll used the time to examine the crystal. It was beautiful, and sparkled in the waning afternoon sun. It sparkled with more facets then she'd ever seen on something like this and was warm to the touch. The glow shone more brightly as the sunlight played across its surface and Aryll held it up to her eye and looked inside. She almost dropped the fragile looking pendant and was surprised when she heard a tiny voice in her head say, _(Who are you?)_

"I'm Aryll, and you must be Senkyoku."

_(Yes, but how did you know my name?)_

"Jasper told me."

_(How is that possible?)_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Who are you talking to Aryll?" Senza asked watching her.

She looked away from the crystal and answered, "Senkyoku, she's the guardian spirit Jasper said was trapped inside. You can't hear her?" He shook his head. "Well if you hear me talking to myself, at least you'll know why." Aryll returned her attention back the trapped fairy and asked, "How long have you been in there?

_(Many days.)_

"Who put you in there, the shadow?"

_(No, it was Delia she was tricked by Kei.)_

"Well, who is Kei?"

_(Delia is Kei.)_

"Really..."

_(Yes, it is quite a long story.)_

"I hope I get to hear it someday."

_(You must return me to Delia. Dalkin put me out the window then a seagull came and took me away.)_

"Well, before we take you back we have to get you out of there first."

_(Can you?)_

"Were gonna try Sen, can I call you Sen?"

_(Yes, but when you do there is a possibility that I will not be able to remain with you.)_

"How come?"

_(It is complicated magic, but I too am more than one.)_

"How is that possible?"

_(Just remember, if you free me ask my name first. If I say Kageri, it will be because I am.)_

"Well if you say so. Is there something about Kageri you're not telling me?"

_(You will have to ask her, our memories are not joined, but she may answer now.)_

"Sounds like your problems are more complicated than just getting you out of there."

_(Lady Aryll, you are a kind. If the one called Jasper thinks you can help than I will trust you.)_ The crystal went quiet and Aryll realized they were almost back to the ship. "Sen?" There was no answer so she tucked it back in her shirt.

Sitting in Tetra's cabin back on the ship, Gonzo listened without comment until he began to pace the floor near the end of their story. He stopped short and asked, "So where is Jasper now?"

"I don't know really, he, err...she said she had to get back to Tetra in case she needed help."

Gonzo raised and eyebrow. "How is a seagull going to help?"

"I have no idea."

"So what do we do now?" Senza asked.

"Decide whether we go directly to the Tower or take a seagull's advice and try to figure out how to bust that spirit out of the crystal."

"Well, Jasper did say that we should do that first," Aryll said.

Gonzo nodded, "True, but if we delay will we be putting Miss Tetra's life in danger?"

Senza stood up and nodded to Gonzo. "Well Captain, unless you need me for something else, I'll go get the crew ready. Whatever you decide we'll need to be ready to get underway quickly."

Gonzo nodded and Senza left. Aryll watched as he weighed his decision, she could see how much the responsibility of being Captain had affected him. He was so much more serious than he used to be. She wondered how much of his previous goofiness had been an act. Probably more than he'd ever admit to she decided. Still she needed to convince him to find a way to get the fairy out of the crystal.

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure why, but Jasper," Aryll stopped trying to pick the right words. "She knew where to find us."

"What do you mean?"

"Of all the places we could have been that day on the Great Sea, she found us...that leads me to think she was sent."

Gonzo gave her a slightly stunned look. "You're right, but by who?"

"I don't know. She was so busy yelling at me, she forgot to tell me."

The captain stood quiet for a moment and said, "Nagori did say that Jasper was unaffected by the magic."

"Do you think it was her?"

"Just like you, I have no idea, but a lot of things would almost make sense then."

"If you say so."

"Can I see that for a moment?" he asked holding out his hand. Aryll pulled off the pendant and dropped the crystal in his hand. He held it up to the lamplight and he looked at it carefully. He ran his finger along the crack. "Pretty thing," he said as he let it dangle in front of him. "Ice might just work."

"Huh?" Aryll looked at him and felt her face get warm when he reached over and lifted her hand.

"Ice," he said again, and gently returned pendant to her. "We're not too far from there either."

"Where?"

"Ice Ring Island," he said. The captain was obviously was thinking about something else and his hand lingered over hers for a moment longer. "It'll probably be a lot easier to break open if we can get it really cold first." Distracted he pulled his hand away and Aryll closed her fingers around the crystal and stared at her hand in an attempt to hide her red face. "Feel free to change into something else if you want, I'm sure Miss Tetra wouldn't mind," Gonzo said as he turned and left her.

Aryll took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If they were going to Ice Ring Island, it would be a while before they arrived. She looked in a few drawers and pulled out some clothes. She wasn't used to wearing trousers, but she needed to change. Her clothes felt dirty and after changing she made her way to the laundry. She looked around and sighed. With Niko gone there was quite a pile of dirty clothes. She added her things to a pile and began the unsavory task of scrubbing a ship full of pirate's dirty shirts. She'd been at it for some time, when Senza appeared in the doorway.

"So here you are."

She looked up as she hung up another shirt. "Just making myself useful."

"Well, you'd better come topside, we should be within site of Ice Ring Island soon."

Aryll nodded and hung the last one. When she got to the door Aryll looked back, smiled, and decided it had been a good day.

* * *

**Distractions**

* * *

Tetra watched as Niko flickered a bit and disappeared. She looked up at the Deku Tree and asked, "Where did he go?" 

**"Since you returned him to the present, he has fought off several small invaders."**

"Wow, I never would have guessed he had it in him."

**"Yes, my children are quite taken with him."**

"I'm glad he has not been a burden for you."

**"No, Tetra, but allow me to put you on the highest ledge, you will be safer there."**

She nodded, and the Deku strained greatly but lifted the lily pad to the uppermost ledge of his cavern. Tetra stepped off and thanked the Great Tree once again.

**"Good luck to you Princess Tetra, I am confident you will find your way through."**

Tetra bowed and left the Forest Haven through an opening in the wall. It was dark, but it had been close to nightfall when she'd arrived. She walked outside and gazed over the Great Sea. The dark water shimmered in the moonlight and Tetra found herself feeling wholly unconfident. She was in this mess way over her head and if she calculated it right, she had less than seven days until left until the new moon. Then it was anybody's guess what would happen.

Tetra's eyes strayed to the ornate gown that symbolized her role as the last of Hyrule's Royal bloodline and whether she liked it or not, the great sea and all its inhabitant were her responsibility. _You've run from your destiny long enough Tetra Shukkon, time to grow up and be the leader your mother taught you to be._ She looked up at the stars that had guided her in her travels back and forth across the ocean and raised her hands to the heavens.

"Nayru Great Goddess of wisdom, and guiding patron of my spirit...I have been a poor servant to you and my people. I beg your forgiveness for my past failures and ask your assistance in this hour of need. My people need your guidance. Grant me the wisdom to see the right path and show me how I can help them..."

Tetra felt a shift in the wind and when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing on the beach of Outset Island. She also realized she was not completely there when she noticed her hand was only halfway solid. Tetra watched the people of the island, as they were forced, young and old, from their homes. Herded into the cliff pass they were kept there by a group of nervous bokoblins.

Link arrived a short time after that, and Tetra saw how tired he was. Lost in his thoughts as he headed up the beach toward his home, he only stopped to take a package from the postbox. What made no sense was a shadow that was clearly not his own trailing after him. The darkness broke away from Link and Tetra gasped when she realized it was headed for the people in the cliff pass. It surrounded the trapped islanders, changed their outward forms from human to bokoblins, even the children.

She looked back at Link in time to see him shaking that damn letter she sent and not paying attention, as he should be. LaRuto was right, Tetra was playing catch up and she'd better get her head in the game or she wouldn't be able to help Link or anyone else. Tetra sent a fervent prayer to Farore to aid him...somehow.

A brisk wind almost pulled her letter from him and made him look up. Link pulled out a staff headed back toward the beach. He managed to dispatch the first few boko's that rushed toward him. When he jammed the staff into the ground Tetra was surprised and winced at the sheer force of the magic he let loose. Bokoblins real and not fell about as the island shook. _What the hell is that idiot thinking? He'll kill them all! _

As she thought it, she looked up and saw the mist that now swirled above Link. Tetra pushed back her panic and dredged from her borrowed memories, a shielding spell. Tetra did her best to direct it toward the bokoblin's she knew were really his neighbors and felt a moment of dread as everything within reach of the magic Link used, froze where it stood.

She was in for a second shock as Link pulled a few bombs out of his pack and idly tossed them over his shoulder. Tetra covered her eyes, she couldn't watch. She knew her shield, already weakened by the staff's magic, wouldn't survive that sort of direct assault. There was an explosion and the brightness of day suddenly overtook her and Tetra cautiously looked around. Another frog on a cloud? How many of them were there? He spoke harshly and Link put away the staff and stood staring at the ground. Once the frog left, she shuddered to think what his neighbors might do. She was surprised when after a short discussion they turned and walked away.

Tetra caught site of the shadow again, it still lingered around the postbox. Link was walking back toward his house with Master Sturgeon and the shadow went inside the post box causing it to wiggle and shake. Link opened the letters he received and read them as he continued toward his home. Shadow trailing all the way. Tetra thought of the inside of his house, and she was there. This mode of travel was convenient, but she remembered ending up in the strangest places. She sat up on the top bunk and let her feet dangle. Tetra looked around and saw the house was empty except for the old man and Link. She hoped Mako and Zuko were taking good care of Link's Grandma. Link sat down after giving his guest some soup and ate quietly.

When he finished, he sat down and stared out the window. It was clear he was thinking about something that made him unhappy. His eyes started to droop and Tetra noticed the shadow was there again. It remained close by him almost as if it were hiding. From her perch atop the bunk, Tetra closed her eyes as she thought of them both in that weird garden and smiled when she opened her eyes to find him asleep next to her. It was only a temporary solution but that shadow meant to kill him.

While Link slept Tetra brooded over what the Shadow really was. All the past bearer's of the Triforce of Wisdom seemed to have something to say on the subject, but there was really only one she was interested in hearing from. The girl behind that wall in her head held the key. LaRuto hinted at it, but her own stubbornness kept her from seeing the truth. She needed remember her and for some reason none of the others seemed to. That Princess Zelda must be the same girl she recalled seeing in the portrait in Hyrule Castle seven years ago. A little girl whose memory was lost under a sea of the Goddesses tears, what happened to her after the flood?

Link stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, confused and when his eyes settled on her, he almost smiled. She was pretty sure she knew how to make her clothing behave and chose to remain as she appeared to the Deku Tree.

"Wow," Link said as he sat up. "You are real, right?" he asked and reached up and touched her face, as if expecting her to disappear. When she didn't, he frowned for a moment and Tetra thought she saw his eye twitch.

Link rubbed his face and looked at her for a moment through spread fingers. When his hands dropped he started to move his head around while he worked through some sort of internal argument. Tetra was starting to think he'd lost his mind when Link gave her the strangest look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He opened his moouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked her up and down again as he cleared his throat and said cautiously, "Nothing's _wrong,_ Tetra. When I looked at you just now, I…I remembered what you told me about ravens..."

And just like that, he knew. She didn't think he'd figure it out that quick and for some reason his knowing made her feel keenly embarrassed. Tetra felt herself blush as she looked past his shoulder and said, "Oh..."

"You're sure?" he asked.

Tetra resisted the urge to whack him and said, "We didn't fight all the time, Link."

"True, it only felt like it," he said then turned his head as he muttered something that sounded like, _Gods, when am I gonna learn…_

They fell into an awkward silence until Link asked, "So I'm guessing from that outfit, if I call you Princess again, you won't smack me upside my head?"

"Don't be to sure," she said. Tetra thought of their first meeting here as she pointed at him. "Looked in the mirror lately, fairy boy?"

Link looked at his clothes and sighed as he tugged at the green material of his tunic. "Yeah, I was just given another reminder that I better start doing this right." He flopped backwards on to the ground and covered his eyes with his hat. "I can't believe I almost killed all of my neighbors."

"That's partly why you're here, there's a shadow trailing you Link. Whatever you got out of the postbox, it's not what you think it is."

"I thought so," he said and frowned as he sat up again. "My Grandma is missing, so is Master Orca."

"Are you going to look for them?"

Tetra heard the pain in his voice as he said, "No, there's not enough time, I figure I have less than seven days left to figure out how to re-cage that shadow."

"Then you can't destroy it?"

"No, its evil alright, but I feel like there's a reason it exists. Master Orca must have known because he reminded me of an old form he taught me when I was a kid. It's all defense, and he never teaches anything without a reason. I need to find out something about this staff, it is powerful, but I have no idea how to control it. If I had kept that in mind when I got to Outset, the whole bomb incident probably wouldn't have happened."

Tetra felt overwhelmed by a sudden urge to shout at him. There it was again, that anger she just couldn't explain or seem to control and all of it was directed at Link. She bit back on the smart remark that struggled mightily to escape and the effort left her wanting to take a nap. Tetra yawned and said, "I'm sorry Link but I'm expending a lot of energy and I don't think that's a good thing for me right now."

"Well try not overdo anything Princess, I plan to see you again when this is over."

Unable to hold back the weird wave of anger any longer Tetra said, "Yeah, whatever fairy boy."

* * *

5/7/06 

All comments, feedback, and suggestions are gratefully accepted and very much appreciated.


	20. Chapter 19: Chances Are

I do realize the conversation between Delia and her alter 'Kei' is confusing, jumbled...for me - oddly familiar...now you know how she feels... and chances are, (especially in my fic) the trouble you went looking for was with you all along.

(Disclaim, disclaim, I'll never have fame - no really…)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka **

* * *

******Chapter 19:**  
**Chances Are

* * *

**

Kei sat restless, but still gently rocked while she fiddled with the pendant. The sound of a slamming door made her jump and her thoughts turned to the fairy. Senkyoku remained unusually silent, though she often quieted when _**coward** _Hito was around. For weeks, Kei had endured the fairy's unrelenting shouts for her to come to her senses. Stupid fairy, didn't she realize she had? She was meant to be _**dark** _whom and what she was now.

Still, she missed the harping. At the very least, it helped to distract her from the disturbing voices and sounds. _**stupid fairy** _that were ever present in her mind _**run** _and seemed to be raging unabated now. Even Delia remained silent. Perhaps she had finally _**quitter** _given up. Perhaps, she had been hushed by seeing Dalkin here _**surprise!** _in this time. She felt a moment of impatience, why was he being so _**jerk** _damn difficult? Well, it really was only a matter of time before Mei won through she thought contented.

Kei fidgeted and poked at the floor. Delia was gone and it was good to _**liar** _be free of her, but Kei seethed inwardly when she thought of that man. Not at all, like her love. How could she _**dolt** _have married that idiot fisherman? Always shouting and raving at her. Stupid pitiful lump of a man, _**weak** _she even bore him three children, all girls. Simpering brats! How could she believe _**he did** _that man loved her? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid girl! Kei pounded on her knees in frustration. I would have ruled over those simpletons! Never once did she make use of her magic to make her life easier.

For years, Kei struggled to get Delia under control. She used all _**chump** _the tricks that worked so well when they were small, but Delia proved stronger than Kei ever anticipated. Senkyoku was the cause of all her failures, but see where you are now? _**stupid fairy!** _That all changed the day Hito returned. _**dimwit** _It wasn't until he threatened to take her brats away and use them instead of her did she see the right of it. Delia ran like a scared rabbit then. **c r a s h **Ha! She even abandoned her precious family and Kei knew her chance at freedom was coming. That's when she planted _**it'll work!** _the idea for that spell in her head.

One thing Kei never discovered was how Delia managed to contact Dalkin without her ever knowing. However, even that was working to her advantage. Delia had to have of known that old man he would be caught, so why? Perhaps she still held out hope of rescue. No, Delia knew, once Mei was in control of her brother, the daemon would be reborn. However, not as it was when they were children, weak and obedient, but the fully realized shadow.

Every person young and old die would cringe at the sight. It would be glorious! Kei felt her eye twitch and forced herself to release the clenched smile she'd held too long. She rubbed her jaw and thought, best of all she and Hito would be together then, forever and Kei hugged her legs harder to control her trembling. Somewhere in her mind, she felt resistance to that idea and she focused all of her scattered attention on it. Kei chased that thought down, for it amused her to no end the amount of torment it caused Delia.

_(I know you can hear me Delia)_ Kei called over an echo of breaking glass. _(Without that tag, you're nothing because you know this is our destiny.)_ She heard the sounds of weeping and followed it. Hoping to push Delia more she thought, _(And you made it all possible. Ha ha hahahaha)_

The lament stopped and an eerie quiet fell. Kei felt her eye twitch. She was so unused to silence. Delia was up to something. _(Why are you hiding from me?) _Kei demanded of her alter. After a few more moments, her own voice answered, but this voice sounded sad, calm, and utterly without hope.

_**As always, you misunderstand us. We will not hide as we mourn our loss. We are on the edge. One misstep, that's all it will take and there will be no way to be redeemed. **_

_(Stupid girl, I don't need to be. You know this is how it was meant to be.)_

_**Is it? It's sad that we don't see how we will fail in the end. **_

_(I won't fail, you're just being dramatic because you've lost the fight.)_

_**Yes, this fight is done, but not the war. The Goddesses will aide the Hero and we will be powerless to stop our coming destruction. **_

_(Ha! That idiot boy? And so what if the Princess has managed to escape the trap we set? She served her purpose. It will just make our victory that much more sweet!) _

_**Hito told us to be on our guard, yet we continue to believe we will succeed without a struggle. He has reason to be wary. Again, we underestimate them, Kei. He's lost the princess again, and all of his grand plans will come to nothing in the end. It's almost as if we're doomed to complete the drama we began all those years ago. We only hope this time it will come to its proper ending. **_

The image of Delia stepped suddenly from behind a piece of broken memory, and stood calmly in front of her. Kei retreated a little, she wanted her alter to run from her. It was Delia's fear that made Kei strong enough to hold her other self back, but Delia's fear was waning and Kei wondered why._ (If you're so sure we're done for, why have you been hiding?)_

_**We and Dalkin were destined to be the Shadow's children. Disobedient, difficult, vain and almost without compassion, we really were children only parents could love. **_

_(You're a stupid liar!)_

_**Are we? Delia fell silent. No, we can longer lie to ourselves. The fight is too painful and we have our answer... **_

_(You don't know anything...)_

_**We truly wish that we did not. We used to remember being happy once. Perhaps, if we'd been kinder to him, kept him close in our heart...perhaps we could have stopped...what came after. We surely did not deserve the happiness he brought into our lives. **_

_(Happiness? Oh please spare me. You have never been happy.)_ Kei cackled. _(That lunatic you married terrorized you for years and you ran like a scared rabbit the first chance you got.)_

**_Yes, Delia let fear force us into making bad choices._** Delia's image became very determined and she said, _**It will not happen again.** _

_(You sound like Dalkin. He still thinks he can resist the shadow's call.)_

_**Perhaps he will. Mei has yet to show himself. We are now at cross purposes for the part of us that is Delia will continue to pray to the Goddesses to finish what should have happened all those years ago, and we know what that means. **_

Kei felt a wave of panic and said in disbelief, _(But Hito needs us...)_

**_He never needed us and he does not love us. We were merely a tool, to be used and cast aside once we've been used up. That was something we never saw as children. But the passage of time has shown us that he only wanted the power that was taken from him._** Delia looked at her other self with pity, **_We know the truth of it Kei, we were never meant to live past childhood. _**

_(Shut up! You're wrong!)_ This was not going the way it should; Delia should be a puddle of emotion by now. But she wasn't and Kei lashed out at her alter, screaming at her,_ (I'll find them! I'll kill them as I should have when they were born!)_

**_Threats won't work anymore, Kei, for we are only threatening ourselves. We feel it...That wound within our heart that just won't heal..._** Delia sighed and reached out to her other self. Kei felt that twitch coming on and shrunk away. How could she know about that?

_(Why are you doing this? You're supposed to give up! You'll never be free of me!)_

_**We know that. Though for us, this realization comes too late... **_

_(Your powerless, you can't even help yourself.)_

_**In that alone you are correct, we have sunk low. We don't have to tell ourselves that, but even if the part that is Kei does not see it now, she will and the end for us is near. **_

_(You're crazy!)_

_**Yes, it has been brought to our attention. **_

_(How can you be so stupid? Why can't you see this our destiny?)_

An unexpected smirk crossed the image of Delia's face and she said, _**We just realized, that Kei sounds much like our daughters.** _

_(I am nothing like those brats of yours.)_

_**We are one self. We see now the part of us that is Delia grew up some time ago, while the part of us that is Kei still thinks as a child. Of course, it's easier to control a child and that is the way Hito likes it, right? We know what Kei's hopes are, her childish dreams. We can see them all. We have sensed the Shadow's building frustration. How long before he turns that anger on us?** _

Kei felt her eye twitch a little faster. _(Stupid girl! I should have destroyed what remained of you when I had the chance.)_

_**Yes, that would have been the proper end of it. **_

_(Why aren't you afraid? Senkyoku is gone! You have no hope! Taste the bitterness of losing all you ever held dear!)_

_**Senkyoku, yes, our confidant and only true friend. She worked so hard and held us together and we rewarded her devotion with our betrayal to Hito. It is for the best that she is not here with us... **_

_(What are you talking about, she's right here)_ Kei said as she held out the crystal pendant.

Kei's alter image smiled at her then and continued, _**She lives in our heart, and that is something even Hito cannot take from us. We have not lost everything, there is always hope. We were granted a chance at redemption...by the grace of a very good man. A chance we do not intend to waste.** _

Kei fled from Delia's image. Slamming shut the doors in her mind in an attempt to push out her other self's voice.

_**As you reminded us from the beginning of all this...we cannot run from ourselves, we are all we have left.

* * *

**_

**Earth

* * *

**

Medli sat at the center of the glowing Triforce symbol of the Earth Temple when the half transparent image of LaRuto appeared before her. "Earth Sage," the ghost said in her calm, willowy voice. "I have come to warn you."

"About what?"

"The Shadow is on its way here, and it would be better if you were not."

"But how can I leave?" Medli asked feeling a little panicked. "Shouldn't I stay here to..."

"If you remain here the shadow will kill you," LaRuto said flatly. "Neither you or your friends will be able to stand against it." LaRuto said. Her voice sounded impatient and Medli knew the former Sage was remembering something from the past. "If you wish to live, you will leave this place at once."

Medli nodded. "Where will I go?"

"The Tower."

"But, when the Pearls were returned to the guardians it disappeared back into the sea."

LaRuto's voice returned to her usual reassuring tone as she said, "Have faith Earth Sage, Hyrule's Princess is working to correct this. Two of the three are already in place. Do not delay any longer than necessary. Good luck to you, Medli." And faded from view.

She stared at the Triforce as it glowed brightly on the sand. Everything was moving so quickly, Komali and Quill had only just left her a few hours before and Tetra had already managed to get two of the Pearls back to their islands. She wondered which is still missing? It didn't really matter. Medli stood up and hurried through the Temple, and stopped only once to gather a few items from her quarters, then dashed toward the exit.

As Medli passed through a final set of thick metal doors before the exit, she stopped. This was her Temple and she could sense when anything entered. Something had and whatever it was, it was definitely not friendly. Medli shuddered as she felt the hatred as it oozed over her consciousness and almost froze in panic. She looked quickly around for a place to hide in the barren antechamber and glancing up she remembered the switch atop one of the higher pillars.

Medli sent a silent thank you to whoever it was that designed this place. They certainly knew what they were doing. The pillars in the room gave the appearance of reaching all the way to the vaulted ceiling. In reality, almost all ended just short of it. She recalled how it vexed Link when they first came here all those years ago.

She flew to the top of the nearest and lay atop the switch that would unlock the door she just came through. The heavy metal tumblers released and the Earth Sage ducked back when the main entry on the other side opened. Medli focused on the wall and tried to empty her head of anything that might give away her hiding place. She suppressed the urge to scream when the Shadow's thoughts raked the area below her. When it found nothing, it moved further into her Temple.

Medli remained atop the switch with her heart pounding, she knew it wouldn't take the shadow long to figure out she was not within. She also knew when she left the switch the door leading to the main Temple would lock. She dared not wait, even though the sound of the lock was sure to alert the shadow of her whereabouts. After a deep breath, Medli leapt from the pillar straight for the still open exit. Without hesitation, she flew directly toward the portal's shimmering light.

She got ready, Medli already knew the portal would send her out at a high rate of speed and she didn't want to crash into the cave walls above. Hitting the light, she sensed the sudden updraft, and felt the thrill of speed as her momentum increased. Several moblins still lingered near the entrance and thankfully; none were within her direct line of flight. Already moving quickly, she passed them without incident as she banked and flew south toward Outset Island. Link might be there and she needed to talk to him. Medli shuddered when in the back of her mind the sound of an angry shout almost made her spin out of control. She righted herself and sent a prayer to the Goddesses to look after Makar.

* * *

**Wind

* * *

**

Makar waited for the large monster, Link had called a moblin, to go by before making his way out of his Temple. Near the shore other, smaller monsters waited. He needed to get to the highest cliff without being seen. The Wind Sage hid himself behind some rocks and pulled out the violin. The instrument towered over the korok, as he played, a special song taught to him by the Deku Tree many years before. Its haunting melody sounded like a lullaby and Makar knew it caused the listener to either fall asleep or become so confused they would get lost. Makar found it was the best way to keep the unwary from gaining entrance to the Forest Haven without damaging them. Soon the bokoblins near the water began to lean on their weapons as they gave into the magic of the violin.

Only when he was sure they had all fallen asleep, did the wind sage come out from behind the rocks. Makar looked up at the cliff, being no more than a foot and a half tall, allowed him to avoid being seen by the monsters within the Temple, but it was proving to be a problem for him now. He looked back at the sleeping monsters on the beach and tossed five deku seeds behind them. As each hit the sandy soil, a tree sprouted and grew with impressive speed. Even with the aid of his Forest Spirit magic, none reached their normal height, probably because he had placed them too near the sea. He apologized to the trees for he knew they would not survive long.

When the monsters first came to his Temple, Makar had been near the top. He enjoyed examining the archaic equipment there. The noise made by the monsters frightened him at first, but as often as not, the ghost of the former sage, Fado, would come to explain this and that or tell him stories or just to keep him company. When Fado appeared to him this time, it was with a warning.

Something evil had entered the Temple and the ghost told Makar he should remain where he was until the former sage returned for him. So Makar waited and on the third day Fado returned. He wore a look of grave concern. It was then that Fado told him _the story._ The one he never told, though Makar had always been curious. It was the account of the last days of the former sage. Of the shadow's children and their fiery daemon. Fado told Makar how he'd used every trick the Deku Tree ever taught him to try and escape, but all was for naught.

Makar heard a noise behind him and turned to see a bokoblin as it headed toward him with its machete raised. Makar raised his propeller and tried to fly off, but was stopped by something caught on his foot. The Wind Sage looked and discovered it was a crab. Seconds later, he was surrounded by several others and struggled as they began to pull him under the sand. Violin and bow were easily taken from him and Makar knew there was no use fighting them. He ceased his struggle and the crabs dragged him under the ground as the bokoblin's weapon came down.

Being made up primarily of bark and twigs, Makar discovered that being underground didn't do him any harm. He relaxed and was surprised to find the crabs moved him through the sands very quickly, though he had no idea where they were taking him. They pushed and pulled him along for quite a long time and though the Sage held the outward appearance of a tree, he feared he was about to understand what it meant to be planted.

Makar felt an odd relief as he felt himself moving toward the surface again. He burst through with a shower of sand and found himself in a small cave. He was startled when his violin and bow popped out nearby. As a group, the crabs lined up before him. Makar bowed and they gave him a crab claw salute and disappeared back beneath the sands.

The sage looked around, but didn't see any way out of the cave they'd brought him to. Well, he wondered, now what? He gathered up his things and paused when he heard a familiar voice whisper. It repeated _up...up...up_, so Makar looked in that direction. It was dark and shadowy, but there was nothing it seemed to stop him from going that direction and he couldn't go back the way he came so... up it was. With a hop and a jump, his propeller pulled him higher and higher.

He stopped a time or two because he needed to rest and looked up again. Still no end in sight, and Makar sat on the ledge and pulled out his violin. He played the song of Reminiscence, never a bad time for a little practice he thought. Even though he knew he was remembering right, each time Makar played it, the song sounded just a little different. Especially in this tunnel, this time it was happier and less sad. He thought that curious and it was one of the reasons he practiced it so often. When he felt rested, Makar continued his upward journey into the darkness.

* * *

**Fire

* * *

**

Link woke with a start to the smell of smoke, and bolted upright as he realized, his house was on fire. Master Sturgeon lay slumped over his book and the increasing heat only left Link time to grab his pack, the book and old man and bust through the door. They rolled to a stop several feet away and Link could only watch as his home was consumed in an unnatural blue fire.

He was only vaguely aware of his neighbors as they came up behind him. Master Sturgeon lay beside him, but the old man didn't stir. Link gently turned the elder over on his back, just as Sue Belle made her way through the crowd. She dropped down next to her Grandfather and felt his face and put her hand over his heart. Her expression changed rapidly from one of worry to a look of total grief and despair.

When Sue Belle looked at him and cried, "Link, what have you done?" Link's mouth dropped open.

"Sue Belle you don't think I would...?" but from the look on her face, she clearly did. Link scanned the faces of the others and knew from their expressions they'd come to the same conclusion. "Please, you can't believe I would..." Link stopped when he could see it was useless to argue and did not struggle as they tied him to a tree nearby. Head bowed, Link closed his eyes and mourned with Sue Belle the death of her Grandfather.

His pack and Master Sturgeon's book were thrown somewhere nearby and as the sun sunk lower in the sky, Link could only sit and watch as his home burned and tried to puzzle out why. He was running out of time even faster than he thought and from the look of it; things were going to get messy. So far his enemy had managed to stay one step ahead and continued to throw a lot of incidental information in front of him to keep him occupied and unfocused. Tetra said a shadow followed him to Outset...his thoughts stopped for a moment. If Tetra was on the island then...he wondered if she still was...or even how she'd managed it.

The fire destroying his home flared and Link realized those letters had been a trap, and a nasty one, but why bother with Master Sturgeon? Link wished he knew what the old guy had been looking for. The rustle of leaves in the bush behind him, caused Link to try unsuccessfully to turn his head. He sighed. _It's going to be a long day,_ he thought. The bushes rustled again, only this time they spoke.

"Link?" a small voice whispered.

Link recognized the voice and whispered, "Zill?"

_"Shhhhhh!"_ the voice said and the bushes fell silent as someone walk by them. When they were alone again Zill said, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Zill, what are you doing, you'll get into trouble if the others catch you talking to me."

"I know, but...I wanted to let you to know...I've decided."

Link's young cousin just turned twelve years old and was already to leave the quiet shores of Outset for the great wide world in search for adventure. The boy soaked up information like a sponge, and was a favorite student of Master Sturgeon's. Still Link worried sometimes about Zill's impulsive nature it reminded him of himself and Link always tried to be careful with what he said around Zill. Otherwise, the boy was apt to take what Link said very literally and do something foolish. Things were already spiraling out control

"And what have you decided?"

"To forgive you for trying to blow us up."

Link winced, one stupid...he clunked his head on the tree and Link moved his shoulder a little to get a kink out as he tried to moved his hands a little. His fingers were falling asleep and Link was startled when he felt something cold pressed up against one of them. Link felt the edge; it was sharp. A knife?

"Take this." Zill whispered and the bush paused as another person walked by.

"Zill, why are you doing this? I'm tied up because the others think I killed someone."

"My dad says I should always stick with what I believe to be right. I believe in you, you could have lied to me or made up some excuse...but you didn't. So...if you say you didn't hurt Master Sturgeon, then I believe you."

"Thanks, Zill, I appreciate that."

"There's one other thing." Link heard some movement to his left. "Your Grandma wanted me to give a package when you came home. I put it in your pack."

"What is it?"

The bushes answered, "Don't know."

Link nodded and thanked Zill again. The bushes fell silent so Link turned his attention to the ropes that held him to the tree. He knew if he left now, he would only be cementing in just about everyone's heads that he was, in fact, a murderer. However, Link also knew, he couldn't remain on Outset for much longer. What ever was stalking him probably wasn't going to be subtle anymore. If he stayed, more people would end up getting hurt and that was something he wasn't about to let happen.

It was late in the season but it was still winter, soon it would be dark and Link sighed. The rope his neighbors used sure was thick. He continued to saw at them and eventually cut through one. Concentrating on his task, Link was not thinking about anything in particular when he paused as he suddenly realized what killed Master Sturgeon. Link's gaze wandered up the beach and he stared at the house that until today, Sue Belle shared with her Grandfather.

"I am such an idiot..." Link muttered as he remembered what Tetra said about the shadow that followed him onto the island. Sue Belle was right it really was his fault.

"Kage."

* * *

5/11/06 

An answer to the latest random question...Why didn't I make Makar into a human for this story?

While I've seen it done - I can honestly say - because he's Makar...and I can't imagine him any other way than as he appeared in the game - who could resist him as he is? So yeah - he's my ever so squeaky forsest spirit tree guy - complete with deku leaf face :)


	21. Chapter 20: Shadow Puppets

_I'm not sure what possessed me to think it would be a good idea to write a portion of this chapter from a sea gulls point of view...come to think of it I have no idea what possesses me to write anything. _

_This is when things started to slow down. (as far as updates were concerned…) Part of that had to do with Jake and Jasper's creation. They weren't in the original version…originally they were just meant to be seagulls…Oddly they just presented themselves one day and – poof - there they were and I personally blame the pirate chick, if she weren't so vague this wouldn't have taken so long to write in the first place. Okay so have fun but stay out of the laundry…_

_(Disclaim? that doesn't cover the half of it…)_

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by Achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 20:  
Shadow Puppets

* * *

**

**_...Ere winter's solstice began_**

As they made their way up and passed the galley, the strong smell of food made Aryll's stomach growl loudly. She blushed when Senza turned and asked her, "Have you eaten?" Aryll was going to say she wasn't hungry, but her stomach spoke up first, and Senza said as he shook his head. "Come on girl, can't have you fainting away from hunger." They backtracked a little for a quick stop in the galley.

"Hey, Nudge!" Senza yelled as he came inside the dining area.

A large, dark haired pirate with a dour expression stuck his head out the doorway that led to the kitchen. He smiled when he spotted the pair and Aryll waved. She sometimes wondered why others were often afraid of him. Probably because of his size, she thought, but she could never remember being frightened of him, even as a child.

"Got any stew left?" Senza asked. Nudge nodded then disappeared from view. He returned with a bowl of stew and a piece of sweet bread. Aryll took the still steaming bowl and thanked him. She was about to sit when Senza said, "Bring it with you." Aryll nodded and followed him out the door.

When they spotted the Captain, Aryll noticed he wore a look of mild irritation about something as he examined the island through the telescope.

Senza must have noticed it as well and said as he motioned toward the forward steps, "Why don't you wait here."

Aryll sat down, being careful not to drop her bowl. She smelled the spiciness and her mouth watered. Before living with the pirates, she never realized there were so many ways to cook fish. She dipped her bread into the spicy stew and blew on it before putting it in her mouth.

While she ate, she watched Senza walk over to the Captain and wait. After a moment, Gonzo leaned in and said something to him. Bored with the pair she looked out at the island. Aryll could hardly make out the shore in the moon's weak light. She scooped up some more stew and looked up at the sky, the stars weren't clearly visible through the haze of clouds. What must it be like to be able to fly in the heavens with those stars? Sometimes she envied her gulls and the Rito in that.

Aryll pushed some stray hairs out of her face. I must look a wreck, she thought. What possessed me to wash that many shirts? Aryll glanced back over at the Pirates just as Gonzo looked over to where she sat and the pair laughed. Just what was so darn funny? Gonzo turned away again to look through his telescope at the shore of the island and Aryll wondered what was he looking for. She ate and watched him until he lowered it and tucked it under his arm. Good thing too, since her stew was starting to cool. As the captain and Senza walked toward her, Gonzo rubbed his hands together. Even at this distance from Ice Ring Island, the air held a distinct chill. She almost finished eating when they reached her and Gonzo asked, "Where have you been all day?"

"Uhhh..." Aryll thought Senza already told him. Had she done something wrong?

"I found her in the laundry," Senza said.

Gonzo turned to her and asked, "What in the world were you doing there?"

She shrugged and said in a tired voice, "Laundry?" He just stared at her. "What? You think it just does itself?"

"That would be convenient," Senza said with a laugh. "Never thought I'd miss Niko." Gonzo looked back at him and they both broke into raucous laughter.

"Pirates," Aryll muttered with a shake of her head. She finished the last of her meal and set the bowl down. "Can I borrow that?" she asked as she stood and pointed at the telescope.

"You're asking this time?" Gonzo asked and laughed even harder.

"No," Aryll said and snatched the telescope and walked closer to the rail.

"So, Captain, do we go now or wait for daybreak?" Senza asked.

"Now," Gonzo said and Aryll heard Senza walk off, she assumed to get the longboat ready. "Aryll?"

"Yeah?" she answered still looking at the island.

"Has that fairy in the crystal said anything else?"

She lowered the telescope. "No, actually, but there was an awful lot of dirty shirts down there and I was pretty focused on what I was doing." Aryll handed him back the telescope and pulled the pendant out. It's glow looked a little brighter and she shivered a little from the cold. "Sen?" she asked and waited. "Are you there still?" She gave it a little shake. "Hello?"

_(Who are you?) _A small voice answered in her head.

That was not the same voice. "Same as before," she said carefully. "I'm Aryll."

Silence. _(You are the friend of Jasper. We like Jasper) _the crystal's voice said and fell silent again.

"Yeah, me too." Aryll looked at Gonzo and shrugged.

The little voice spoke again. _(Did you know your name means flight of gulls?) _

"No, but I'll go with it if you say so, I'm sorry but you seem to have the better of me, what's your name?"

_(I am Kageri) _

"What happen to Senkyoku?" Aryll asked a little confused.

_(She is here, with me) _

"Then there are two of you in there?" Aryll asked looking closer at the crystal.

_(Not two, we are one, but Senkyoku tires easily in this place, she was not meant to dwell so long in the darkness) _

"And you were?"

"Aryll?" Startled she looked up when Gonzo spoke. She'd almost forgotten he was there. "What's going on?

"Remember before I told you what Sen said about what might happen when we broke open the crystal?" He nodded. "Seems it already has."

"So what happens if we let them out?"

"I don't know," Aryll shivered again and rubbed her bare arms. "Jasper seemed to think it was very important that we break the crystal."

"Don't forget were talking about a seagull here."

"But he wasn't then..." Aryll paused when the captain raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "No I am not crazy, Senza was there, ask him."

_(Who is the large one?) _the little voice said pulling her attention back to the crystal.

"That's the Captain, his name is Gonzo." Aryll held the crystal a little higher for a better view of him.

_(You can free us?) _

Gonzo's mouth dropped open. "Who said that?" he asked nervously.

"You can hear her now?" He only nodded. "I wonder why you couldn't before? We're gonna try," Aryll said to the pendant and smiled at Gonzo.

_(You are much taller than your sister) _Kageri said in a weak sounding voice.

"But I don't have a sis..." Aryll glanced up at Gonzo. His face frozen in a shocked expression, he looked pale as a ghost. Oh my. "What are you saying Kageri?"

_(The Captain has the look of that family) _Silence. _(Do not worry Captain, the Princess has always remained safe in your care) _Gonzo's expression went from shock to muted anger and Aryll got the distinct impression this was not information he'd been prepared to share with her or anyone else from the look on his face.  
"Ummm...Captain?" Aryll asked.

"I have to talk to Senza," the Captain said abruptly then turned and walked away from her.

"Okaaay..." Aryll sighed and let go of the crystal. Big deal, who cares if you're Tetra's brother, he ought to try having a Legendary Hero for a sibling. She sat back on the step and closed her eyes. She pulled the pendant over her head and sagged. She felt tired as well as cold now, and it actually felt good to rest her head against the rail. To keep herself from falling asleep she asked, "So tell me why are you and Sen together in there anyway?"

_(It is a long and painful story_) Silence _(Once you free us, you must stay as far away as possible from me.) _

"Why?"

_(This crystal is the last thread of the link I have with Senkyoku; once it is broken, I will not remember her.) _

How sad, Aryll thought, "Kageri if you're fairy folk, what does that make Sen?"

_(She is Delia's missing part) _There was a short pause and in a quieter sadder voice Aryll heard _(I can almost see my past through Senkyoku's eyes. It is not a pleasant one) _another pause _(I was granted a second chance. I do not wish to return to my existence as tekuragari.) _

"That must have been what she meant...what do you mean by tekuragari? What is that?"

_(I will not speak of it.) _

"Why not?"

_(It will draw the shadow's attention...Aryll of the Gulls, please remember Senkyoku for me, so I may recall her name in the future if there is need.) _

"Sure, but you never explained why I should stay away from you."

Kageri's little voice continued as if she had not heard her. Instead, the little voice sounded more and more frantic. _(I was entrusted with her to help make whole what I once helped to destroy, but I have failed...Master Hito will be able to find me...)_

"And if he finds you, he finds Sen?"

_(No, she will return to her golem,) _the voice said and repeated in her anxious pitch, _(Do not try to restrain me! I cannot remain with you! You will be in danger if I stay!) _

"Alright, alright, don't fret," Aryll said in a soothing tone, "I promise. You'll be able to go on your way. Is there some place you need to be?"

_(No, but I will need to find Kage.) _

"Who is Kage?"

_(My brother, he too lost his bond and is so confused. He was bound to Saimon for a much longer time. He is causing great mischief without realizing it. Hito is calling to him and if he finds him, Kage will be lost.) _

Hito...Aryll thought then of the thin, pasty-faced man on Windfall. Could that guy have been the Shadow? He certainly was creepy enough for the job. His features floated up in her memory, thin, pale, and green eyes that barely concealed their brutality. Aryll shivered and not from the cold.

Aryll got up and walked toward the Pirates. Gonzo still looked angry and his frown deepened as she approached. Aryll ignored it. She was halfway to them when she stopped and held the crystal in her hand close to her face. Nope, there was no mistaking it and she shouted, "Kageri! You were with that creepy guy I saw on Windfall!"

_(Not a man, Aryll of the Gulls.) _

"Huh?"

_(The one you saw, that was Delia. She is now Kei.) _

"That guy was a girl?"

_(Yes, she is no longer whole.) _

Aryll looked around and realized everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She smiled and waved at them. She made a show of straightening her hair a bit. Everyone but Gonzo returned to what they were doing so she continued toward the Captain.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she came up to him.

"Nothing, I just remembered where I saw this thing before," she said as she pointed to the crystal.

"And where was that?"

"Well about three weeks ago, on Windfall, there was this guy," Aryll said quickly as she rushed to get it all out at once. "He was all thin and pasty, bleh and asking around about Link, but he really creeped me out. So, I found a ship to take me home, so I could tell Link about it and just now I noticed that this thing was around that guy's neck. But he wasn't really a guy see, he was a she...don't ask, anyway, Kageri says that Kei is really this Delia person..." she broke off when she saw the look of growing concern on the Captain's face. "What is it?"

"Did you say thin, pasty and about yay high?" he asked and held out his hand a little above her head.

"Yeah! Why? Did you see him too?"

Gonzo nodded slowly. "Can I see that again?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Aryll said and meant to just drop it into his hand but was surprised when he covered her hand with both of his.

"You're hands are freezing Aryll."

"Well, it is pretty cold here." Aryll was surprised to find his so warm.

Gonzo took the crystal while still holding her hand and dropped it into his vest pocket and said, "I know you want to help Miss Tetra and your brother," he said as he gathered up her other hand and gently held them as he continued, "but I know you understand when I tell you you're not coming."

"But..."

He held up a hand. "Its too dangerous."

"What if..."

"No," he said with a growl, "and if I have to tie you to the mast myself I will, but you aren't coming."

Aryll could tell from his expression, there was no way she was going to change his mind and she sighed. "Well, I am kind of tired," Aryll said and looked wistfully at the longboat. "You guys sure know how to make a lot of laundry..." Aryll blinked and shook her head once. Why were there two of him now? She felt a little off balance and Gonzo was still holding her hands when she felt the deck being pulled out from under her. Aryll blinked again. "Oh my...," was the last thing she said and Gonzo caught her before she sagged too far. Senza came over and took the now sleeping girl from him.

"She's so cold." Senza said.

"And pale too, I have a bad feeling this is what's responsible," Gonzo said and pulled out the pendant, it sparkled in the moonlight. "Fine job I'm doing of protecting her. I don't know what the hell this is but it's off my boat tonight."

Senza nodded and turned to leave but he stopped and said, "Just be careful Gonzo, this crew is already missing a few too many sailors." Gonzo nodded and Senza walked away with girl curled up in his arms. Gonzo examined the crystal more closely. The crack in its side was longer now. It made him wonder if it were feeding off Aryll's energy. Once Senza disappeared below, Gonzo dropped the pendant into his pocket and climbed into the waiting longboat. He waved to two other pirates and they pulled at the ropes to lower the boat into the choppy water.

Gonzo manned the oars and started the journey to Ice Ring Island. He was almost there when a large fish jumped out of the water near the boat. "Hoy!" it cried to him. Gonzo, startled to hear a voice at all, almost lost an oar in the water. Cursing he pulled it back and let the boat come to a stop. "Well I'll be..." he said as he looked at the fish, "You're a manfish!"

"You got it right! First try too!" the fish said as it popped up again next to the boat. "And they all said you were too big to be smart!"

Irked Gonzo said, "I'm kind of in a hurry, so can you spare me the jabber and tell me what you want?"

"Normally I require payment in advance for this kind of information, but I'm feeling generous tonight."

"Well, isn't that nice, look fish I'm fresh out right now, so can this wait?"

"Okay...but it's just a friendly warning about that bauble you're carrying."

Gonzo lifted and eyebrow. Fish or no, it had his full attention now. "Out with it fish."

"Alright, don't get testy, but you really don't want to be anywhere near that thing when it breaks open. I would suggest dropping it overboard, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want it near me either."

"I know what you mean," Gonzo said thinking of Aryll.

"You might just want to leave it on that Island, if you know what I mean, the cold will probably finish the job for you."

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but what will happen if I am nearby?"

"You'd probably just fall unconscious, but in this cold..."

"I see your point," Gonzo said. He nodded and took up the oars again. "Thanks for the information, next time I'm in the area I'll leave a little something for you."

"Well, I thank you kindly then," the fish said and leapt high out of the water coming down with a splash. Gonzo continued on his way and made the shore in a few minutes. After he pulled tied the boat up, he walked carefully along the ice-covered shore. He looked up at the cliff and thought he'd best get a move on, no telling how much time was left before the crystal would finally break.

* * *

**_...relations lost, remembered pain_**

On Outset Island, a seagull watched the goings on around him with great interest. The human, he knew as Link, was against a tree. A funny shadow rested on his shoulder and the seagull cocked his head and flew in front of the human. It was darker now and the shadow should have been harder to see in the shadowy firelight, but not for him.

Strange, the gull thought, the little shadow seemed to move away as he got closer. Normally this human would stroke his head when he was this close, but it did not this time. Instead, it kept it wings tucked behind it. This made him wonder why it would do something like that. Humans never kept their wings folded for this long.

He a hopped little closer but saw the human had closed its eyes and was making a funny sound. Though he'd not heard it often, the gull knew it only came when one of their flock was hurt or lost. The gull wondered which of the faces he would not see again. He could not see the shadow any longer and wondered where it went. He would find it though. It would not escape.

When the bushes rustled the seagull half walked, half flew around them to see what was making them move. A small pair of feet stuck out from one of the bushes. He went closer. The shadow was there again, this time there was no hesitation and the gull moved quickly to the shadow and pecked at it. It tried to flee from him, but that did it no good as one of his webbed feet came down upon it holding it in place.

_Why haff ju come to my island tekuragari? _The gull asked the shadow in a very commanding tone. When it did not answer, the gull asked it again this time applying more pressure to the dark form.

It squeaked and answered in the old tongue _(I am lost.) _

_Ju were forbidden to come here wizout jour kinbaku. _

_(I am lost) _it repeated in a forlorn way and the gull noticed the bushes move again.

_Ju do not fool me shadow puppet. Ju haff already caused great mischief in zees place. _

_(Lost...) _

The gull picked up the tekuragari in its beak. Though the gull thought it strange that the tekuragari did not resist as he flew back around to the side where the human still sat. The gull was surprised to find the human still had its wings tucked back. It was looking off at a nest further up the beach when it said, "Kage." It was only then the human looked up and noticed he was there. It used the words that the smaller human used when it spoke to him. He shifted his head to listen with his other _ear. _

"Hey Jake," it said, "how are the chicks? Must be getting pretty big huh?" The gull bobbed his head, but with the vile little creature in its mouth he could not respond, so the one known to him as Link continued to talk. "Thanks for bringing me those letters," It paused and again looked at the still smoldering ruin of its nest site. It frowned and continued to keep its wings folded. "I know how much you must worry about them." It moved its wings in a funny way when one suddenly came forward. The other wing appeared and it rubbed the end of one with the other and said to him, "I've got a real problem Jake. I need to get off the island, but there may be someone watching my boat. If they are, could you distract them for me for a minute?"

Before Jake answered, he went to the pack that lay nearby. The gull pushed his head in and managed to push out an empty bottle. The human raised an eyebrow, but pulled the stopper and set it in front of him. Jake stuffed the tekuragari into it, glad to get that nasty little thing out of his beak and placed his foot on top until the human was ready to push the stopper into it. The human raised the bottle looked at the tiny orange glow inside and frowned. It also seemed to know what it contained. "I am now doubly in your debt, Jake." It looked at the bottle for a moment then out at the bay and said, "I'm sorry, Jake, I hate to ask this but..."

* * *

**_...to sacrifice the gull _**

Senza laid Aryll on the bed and covered her with a blanket. On his way out, he noticed the recently bottled fairies still on the desk. He picked one up and tapped the glass. He grunted as he put it on the bed near the pillow, and left the room.

Flying...soaring...so high now, Kotori dove almost straight down, and felt a thrill as her feathers skimmed the sea just inches below her. This was what she wanted, to fly. To soar into the clouds with the others like her. She saw the first rays of sunshine as thy peeked over the horizon and landed in the water with a splash. She paddled toward that light but all that flying had made her tired and like she was adrift on the great sea. She felt as if she were a tiny raft caught on an angry ocean. Almost too tired to care, Kotori struggled to ignore the ever more frantic sounding calls of another seagull in the distance.

Tossed about by the waves, she listened with only half an ear until the other gulls voice grew too loud to ignore. The voice repeated, "Ayreell, comb back, ju mus comb back." Back where, this was where she wanted to be. She bobbed around a little longer, taking in the new sun. It was higher now, and the light gave her strength. She was ready to fly again. She would reach the horizon in no time flat.

Kotori flapped to give herself some lift and was almost out of the water, when from below a shadowy hand reached up and grabbed hold of one of her feet. She struggled with that shadow as it grabbed for her other foot, she pecked at it with her sharp beak and it let go for a moment but was right back trying to catch her again. She was ready this time, as soon as she saw it she turned and caught the smallest finger in her beak and tore it off. She had to immediately spit out the foul tasting thing and she screamed at it in frustration. It was a standoff. Her reserves felt almost used up and she would have to land again soon. The shadow seemed to know this and waited, just out of reach of her beak.

Maybe if she could get to the light she would be safe and Kotori veered off and began to fly directly toward the sunlight. Again the voice that had called to her before was back and sounded furious.

"Ayreell! Comb back! Ju can note leave zis life zo soon! Ju mus comb home leetle kotori..."

Kotori? Aryll? Leave life? Well, that was just nuts she thought, crazy seagull. It was then Kotori remembered that Aryll wasn't and skin replaced feathers as arms replaced wings, she was falling now. Just before she hit the water, Aryll woke with a start. Grief took her and she lay and cried, for Aryll wanted to remain a gull.

When she calmed herself enough to catch her breath, Aryll looked at her hand. It shook but no feathers. Goddesses, what a nightmare, she thought and Aryll forced herself to sit up. Her head pounded and it was all she could do to stop a yawn. While Aryll realized she wasn't at home anymore, she looked around, this place wasn't familiar to her at all. Just where was she? She paused and looked around again, or was it? She rubbed her eyes and yawned again. Something tickled at the back of her brain and rose to her feet. She went to take a step and almost fell over. Aryll clutched the edge of the bed and pulled herself back into it.

"Ar ju alright, kotori?" a familiar voice said behind her. Aryll nodded and turned to see who had spoken and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Ju look surprised to seege me."

"Jasper?" she asked and looked again. Aryll realized this boy's voice was a little lower and his hair was not at all messy like she remembered. "Oh my." She was amazed by how alike the two of them really were. "Jake?"

"Jes," he said and he smiled shyly at her. "Jord brosser was worried ford ju. Ju were very dip aslip."

"Brother?" Aryll struggled with her confusion for a moment. "I have a brother?"

"Jes, Leenk, ees gootd ju haf woken now."

"Link..."

Just saying his name seemed to fill in all the missing spots. "Big brother, always looking out for me." She looked past Jake out the window and wondered what else she might have forgotten. The sky was so clear now and the stars shone very brightly. Aryll felt a twinge of her earlier grief and asked her friend, "Do you think it was real, Jake? I mean was I really flying?"

The boy looked out the same window and asked, "What do ju belief?"

"It felt real," Aryll said with a sigh. "Or maybe I wanted it to be real...like it was what I was born to be, kinda stupid huh?"

"No kotori, ju are never stoopid."

"That word you keep using, kotori, what does it mean?"

"Little bird," the boy said smile widening.

She returned the smile and said, "Jake, do you know what happened to me?"

"I cane only guess," the boy said as he climbed up onto the bed. "Ju were overcome by zee creestal. It ees tainted, and was makink ju very seek."

"Sick? Yeah, I still don't feel to good."

"Jes, ju must be more careful wees unknown mageek."

"But why would I forget everything?"

"Zee mageek ees stained wees too much darknees."

"I'm still tired though. Would it be okay if I took a nap?"

"Jes," Jake said as he held up the bottled fairy still on the bed. "Zees fairgee here, sez you will be safe to slip again."

She smiled and it quickly turned into another yawn. "Good cause I'm exhausted," Aryll said. She lay her head back on the pillow and sighed. The boy watched her until her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep. He hopped off the bed and turned his golden eyes toward an empty space in the corner of the room. "I can feel jour presence, ju need not lurk anee lonker."

* * *

**_... to speed the ravens flight _**

Tetra sighed as she let the illusion drop. She'd gotten pretty good at picking up tricks, but discovered, holding on to all this magic was simply exhausting. She wanted to collapse into the chair, but instead bowed to Jake and said, "Thank you Jinchi."

The boy's golden eyes showed no surprise, instead, he stared at her the way a hawk would size up a mouse before dinner. "Zo, ju haf finally found jour way out of jour box, _Preencess." _

Tetra bit back on tart response. No one since her mother died dared use that tone with her and she struggled to get a grip on her temper. Tetra opened her mouth to answer but her words turned into a gasp, when in the blink of an eye, Jinchi changed from boy to man. He towered over her, but she wasn't about to back down now.

Though his angry expression sent a chill through her, Tetra forgot her fear for a moment when she realized, he reminded her of someone. Someone she knew well. When his eyes strayed back to Aryll, his frown softened, but did not disappear. Tetra swallowed hard when he turned those golden eyes back on her, their intensity was frightening.

"Ju haf spoken mise truname. So ju mus know som off zee olt tongue."

Tetra nodded, amazed by the gentleness of his voice. It seemed so out of place for one so obviously dangerous. Something about that also reminded her of someone...Why couldn't she remember who? Thoughts of a Zelda long past flitted through her head and Tetra found she could understand Jinchi much better now. His words were much clearer, though there was still an accent. It just wasn't quite as pronounced.

"Many jears haf past since I last heard it spoken aloud," he said and gently tucked the blankets around the Aryll's shoulders. He laughed to himself and said, "I almost forgot I had one. I must return to Outset, I have done what I came to do. Know this, for it was not for jour sake, zat I came here. Ju have done leetle of late to earn jour title as Preencess of Hyrule."

His words stung and Tetra was in no mood to be chided and said, "I've been made painfully aware of my shortcomings and my failures. I'm well aware I've let everyone down. It's not something I'm proud of but at least I'm trying."

Jinchi gave her a skeptical look and scolded, "Zen, Preencess, ju will haf to try harder, if ju are to succeed. Why Chiyuu beliefs in ju? I have no clue. Very well, jour highness, I weel leave ju with a warning. Zee tekuragari are old and dark magik. I caught one on Outset, but zee other ees still free."

"There are only two of them?"

"Foolish girl, two ees more zan enough to kill a great many souls. Though jour connection with Leenk ees much stronger jou will still need to be wary. To be near one for too long will bring the shadow's death to ju."

"But what has Link got to do with them?"

"He ees beginning to understand just what zee shadow ees, and why it cannot be destroyed. Ayreel was lucky that I was able too find her in time. Still it would be best if ju or jour brosser remained with zees kotori until she awakens."

Tetra nodded in response and bowed once again. "I understand, and I promise it will be as you say." When she looked up, the man was gone replaced by the boy again.

There was mischief in his eyes when he said, "Hito ees steel looking for ju and Chiyuu's shield will not last much longer. Sleep well and long tonight, Preencess. For it could be a while before ju do so again." The boy turned toward the window, but stopped and added, "Ju chould also know zee chadow failed in his attempt to destroy zee new sages." Tetra could not hide her surprise when he looked back at her. His smile irritated her, where had she seen that face before? "Ju are so far behind and you must make up zee time lost to ju as quick as ju can."

"You speak as if there's no hope left at all..."

He continued toward the window and said with a sigh, "Hope, heh, jes Preencess there will always be hope." He smirked as he turned and in three steps was back to his seagull form and out of the window. Tetra stared after the gull. Well at least he hadn't completely written her off. She sighed and sank into the nearby chair.

"Chiyuu and Jinchi," Tetra said their names out loud and dredged the meanings of those words from somewhere in the back of her head. Wisdom and Courage, well weren't your parents fun, she thought.

She was almost sure the pair made up half of the four elemental guardians. Both were powerful but Tetra and the other bearers in her head only offered a vague understanding of their origins. They were an enigma woven into the middle of this puzzle that didn't fit anywhere. Tetra realized she knew even less of their obvious connection to Aryll. She could see that the girl was quite precious to them, but not why and none of the others in her head seemed to know where the pair came from.

Tetra felt the residual echo of the little girl behind that damn wall...It irritated her that she was still unable to breech the damn thing. Tetra pushed at the barrier in her head, nothing. She sat in the chair and pulled out the kagenmi. Where on the great sea did Link find this thing? She turned it over in her hands and studied the script that ran along the edges...so familiar. With the Triforce alone, Tetra had been unable to get past it, but maybe the box would provide some of the answers she needed. She looked at the mirai, it tantalized her with the possibility of seeing how this would all turn out, but more knowledge of the future held little appeal to her. After a lifetime of pre-cognitive dreams, you learn to let it lie.

Tetra turned the box over to the kako side. She wanted to open it now but knew she needed to wait. Nothing like being reminded of you failings by a bird, she thought. Tetra tipped back on the chair and looked at Aryll. Damn it she thought, I am really screwing this up. She looked impatiently at the door, just when did Gonzo plan on getting back? She didn't have time to be sitting around waiting. Damn island couldn't be that far away.

She was lost in thought when the door suddenly swung open, startled she lost her balance and started to fall but as she did Tetra tossed the box in that direction realizing too late what she had done. "Gah! Gonzo, watch out!"

"Augh!" he cried as he caught the box and fumbled with it as he watched the former captain topple over. "What the? Miss Tetra?"

"Geez, when are you gonna learn to knock?" Tetra muttered as she rubbed her head. Gonzo came over to her and stared at her as she still lay on the floor. Tetra raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him and asked, "Well big brother, how do you like being the Captain?"

Gonzo blinked and looked at her again. His expression went blank as his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted dead away. Tetra sat up and sighed.

"You and me both, big guy, you and me both."

* * *

5/15/06 

_Answer for the Random emailed Question of the week: What does Jasper look like when he's that 12yr old boy?_

_Oh my, well I guess the best answer I could give you is not very specific – strangely, none of the characters exist in my head that way. Not even Link and Tetra and in many ways I rely on the reader to concoct, whatever._

_I will give queues, such as age, eye and hair color, occasionally length, height (I may say tall or short) but I rarely get explicit with my character descriptions unless I think it's important to the overall plot. Most times, I figure you already have an image of the character – so stuck in your head I really shouldn't mess with it – also I am too lazy - go figure._

_Anyway, in an attempt to answer the question – I recently watched the movie – Nanny McPhee I really love theat movie btw– the oldest boy who played Simon Brown– would be the best approximation of what Jasper looks like as a boy. Messy blonde hair and (in the beginning he has amber colored eyes (there's actually a plot specific reason for that) but they change later to just being dark eyes. He is thin and a troublemaker with an unusual sense of humor…so yeah, if you are wondering what he looks like older – I suggest age progression – It's the same set of stats ... just ...taller._


	22. Chapter 21: Five Arrows One Broken

_I personally think this is one of the best chapters I've ever written…Yesh how very pompous of me…anyway I put this through some serious revision – more because I realized it was too disjointed and the scenes did not flow the way I wanted them to. Plot points I hinted at, at the beginning should have been addressed better by this chapter and when I looked at it more critically – I discovered they were not._

_So once again – off we go – the same but so, so not_

_You knew there was a bad guy out there somewhere, I think I mentioned him earlier...bout time he put in an appearance...must suffer from stage fright - Or maybe the author chick hates his guts..._

_(Oh my, I think I lost my ability to disclaim…woe is me…)_

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka  
**

**Chapter 21  
Five Arrows...One Broken...**

* * *

_…when you deny the truth of your heart, you'll discover you're only denying yourself…_

* * *

The Hero of the Winds stared at the bottle that held the tekuragari. Kage's glow remained that sickly orange color and Link gave the bottle a little shake. "By Din, what have I unleashed? You never left me did you? Why Kage?" While tempted to smash the bottle, Link knew that would only set the little monster loose again. 

He understood now what Tetra's little package meant and if he'd had his head screwed on straight, he would have figured it out sooner. Pirate code. Tetra's simple code. He knew it backward and forward. Five arrows...one broken. Each one represented a person important in his life, and a warning... _Gods could I have screwed this up any better?_

Even with his ability to harness Cyclos's winds to move himself around the sea quickly, something told Link, his little sister was in danger right now and no matter how fast he moved, he'd never reach her before it was too late. Link stared off in the direction the gull had taken. His only real hope of finding Aryll, lay with her friend, Jake, they always knew where to find her. Link wanted to be wrong, but he knew he wasn't.

Tetra all but spelled it all out for him and he didn't believe her. He'd let himself get just as wrapped up in his own anger as Tetra did and chose to ignore his instincts. Now, Master Sturgeon was dead. His Grandmother and Master Orca were missing. Aryll was out on the ocean somewhere with the other tekuragari, while Tetra skipped through time like a rock on water. Playtime was over as the situation went from annoying to deadly in less than a day.

Link's gaze shifted when he heard one of the timbers of his home give off a pop as the wood continued to smolder. He needed to move and, Link supposed, he should be grateful no one was out as he shoved the bottle back into his pack. At least he'd be able to keep track of the little monster. Link pulled his pack closer to himself and noticed Master Sturgeon's book was still there on the ground beside it.

After some hesitation, Link picked it up and ran his hand over the gold lettering on the front. After being through that fire, you'd think it'd be singed or damaged somehow, but it wasn't. The inlayed script was not one he was familiar with, but he decided it might be useful, if only for the illustrations. Link reached into his pack and pulled out one of his own books then slipped Master Sturgeon's in its place. He put his pack on and was surprised to find that the large book did not seem to add any weight at all.

He was about to rise, when Link thought he heard a shaky voice in his head say, _(Be wary...) _

Link felt it then. A weird something that was so completely out of place, he knew it meant trouble. Link sat back against the tree with his hands in his lap and tried to focus on that. Whatever it was, felt very near and after a moment a shadowy figure approached him. Al had named it Hitokage, the shadow soul. Link stared at the figure and blinked. _No wonder Al was afraid. _

The shadow's face appeared to be a perfect copy of his own. Right down to the smallest detail, except for those eyes. They were all darkness and wrong and Link could tell, they were completely without mercy. When it spoke, Link was startled to discover it sounded like him as well. He'd fought and defeated some obnoxious monsters in his travels, but this one actually unnerved him.

"It was good of you to send the Guardian away," the creature said. Link continued to stare. It was just too weird hearing his own voice coming out of the shadow man's mouth. It stopped a short way away and grinned horribly as it said, "It will be so much easier to take you, or if you choose poorly, destroy you before you learn too much." It chuckled and pulled out a staff that looked a lot like his own except, Link noticed, it lacked the emblems. "I'd have gotten around to you sooner, but there was an opportunity for mischief, I couldn't pass up. Besides you've managed to untie yourself, and I'm a bit bored now," it said when it continued forward. The creature raised the staff and said, "Let's see what you're made of little hero."

The world started to move in slow motion and Link recognized that feeling. It was something he'd not felt since his fight with Ganondorf. The feeling of being outmatched, in over your head...out right panic. He didn't like it and this time, he was alone. The scar that ran the length of his left arm felt hot and Link absently flexed his fingers. Even though fairy magic healed it during that battle with Ganon, it still ached sometimes. Link wondered idly if the mischief the shadow spoke of had anything to do with Tetra and found himself thankful she was not on the island.

Link managed to tear his gaze from those blood red eyes and watch the staff as it rose. There was no doubt in his mind what would happen when that staff hit him...

_(MOVE!) _

Jolted back to reality, Link pulled out his own staff, barely in time to deflect the first blow. He ducked as a shower of red sparks cascaded over him and he rolled away through the bushes. The leaves above him caught fire when the other's staff struck the bush in an effort to find him. Link scrambled to his feet and headed in the direction of the beach. Whatever that nightmare was, Link wanted to keep it as close to the shore as possible. His shadowy self walked toward him as it idly spun its staff.

"Running? How can that be?" the shadow said in mock surprise. Link continued to move closer to the water. "So, the little hero has armed himself and with the kibou staff. Well, how very ironic, I could show you the true power of that staff... but..." the shadow smiled, but this did little to hide its contempt. "It appears you won't live long enough to learn how to use it properly. It really is a shame. I could use a little help."

Link did not respond but continued to back away and tried to empty his head. He found this difficult to do, when every part of his being screamed for him to get the hell out of there. It was all he could do to stay put. As the shadow approached, Link focused on the shifting darkness that made up his adversary's body. He got the distinct impression that if he looked into those blood red eyes again, he wouldn't be able to look away. _I should never have come here, _Link thought, _this is just the thing I was trying to avoid. _

Distracted for only that moment, Link almost didn't see the others staff in time. He winced, and danced back as he just barely managed to deflect another blow. The shadow's staff had only grazed his arm, but the scar there felt as if set on fire and Link's arm throbbed. Irritated with himself, and he was quite sure he'd met his match, Link started to take another step backward, until Orca's voice floated up from his memory.

_**assume structure**_

Structure...the word tumbled through his fear and Link automatically stopped backing up. Don't think, just do. That was what he'd been taught, so Link set his stance firmly in the sand, found what he hoped was center, and waited.

"You cannot defeat what you do not understand," his shadowy self said as it approached.

Link shuddered but did not answer as waves of blackness slid off the shadow toward him. They reached out toward him from the shadow, but Link didn't move from his chosen spot. Instead, Link focused all his attention on the staff that now moved at an unnatural speed in front of him.

_**intercept and destroy**_

The barest movement in the others arm, showed the direction of the next attack, Link parried it, then another and still another. After awhile, Link, was able to disrupt the other's flow and fell into an odd broken rhythm. Eventually, Link lost track of the number of hits he had deflected.

_**face**_

"I'll take that old man apart when I find him," the shadow muttered as it pressed its attack. Link could hear the shadow's irritation, but he ignored it.

_(Just the staff, don't lose track of the staff)_ the tiny voice said.

Good advice.

Link took three steps back, but stopped when one of his feet bumped against a fishing boat. With nowhere to go, all Link could do now was keep his shadowy self at bay.

Not good.

He would tire eventually and that would be that. Still Link managed to keep up the defensive posture.

_**stop**_

Link felt, as well as saw the tension and frustration as it built within the shadow. It wanted something more from this battle that Link wasn't giving it. He had no idea what that might be, so he continued to defend. Somewhere Link's consciousness became aware of the emblems on his staff now glowed very brightly.

_(no magic, no magic, no magic...)_ the small voice in his head repeated like a mantra.

Okay, no magic.

Random thoughts of his home and family flitted through his head and he found this oddly calming. The shadow was nearing its breaking point and Link decided he'd better figure out how to get out of the way...somehow.

_(Watch the staff... wait for it...)_ the little voice said and unexpectedly there it was.

_**break**_

Gotcha, Link thought and dropped beneath the other's weapon as he brought up his staff just far enough to catch the back swing. The rapidly spinning weapon ricocheted back toward it owner with frightening speed and the shadow's face took a glancing blow from his own staff. Link almost lost his grip on his staff from the impact, but it produced the desired effect as the other was startled enough that Link was able to return to his feet and bring his own weapon down behind the other's knees. The shadow didn't fall but was forced to leap backward to keep its feet.

"So, the little hero thinks himself more than a swordsman, you have potential. You could be so much more than you are now."

Link wasn't entirely sure what the shadow meant, but still did not reply. He moved in a half circle around it and now had the room he needed. So Link centered himself once more, planted his feet and waited. When the shadow realized that he was still going to fight, it growled and spat, "You're going to regret that!" And came at him again.

Link noted the shadow's accuracy was down but the sheer intensity of its attack took him aback and Link struggled to keep up.

(Watch the staff...)

_**break**_

Again, the shadow man left itself open and Link was able to catch that back swing and send it ricocheting back. This time Link only managed to bring his own staff down on his opponents elbow. _There is no way that was going to work a third time,_ Link thought. He needed to end this, but for the life of him, he had no idea how.

_(Watch the staff, watch the staff, watch the staff) _the voice kept up the reminder as Link struggled to find a way out of his current situation. The only way appeared to be an all out assault, but Master Orca's reminder was stuck in his head. As they fought Link realized the shadow was leaving itself open on purpose and every time Link took the offensive, his thoughts felt a little cloudier.

_(Watch the staff...watch the staff...) _

"You feel it don't you..." his shadowy self said with a devilish grin. Worse, the shadow's voice turned deathly calm and now worked its staff with ease. It wanted him to attack.

_(Watch the staff...watch the staff...) _

"The pitiful power you wield is nothing compared to what you could become..."

Link struggled again with an almost overwhelming need to strike his opponent. He almost couldn't hear the little voice in his head anymore. His thoughts felt gummy as his own anticipation raked at his concentration. Link forced himself to keep his mouth shut and refused again to respond to the shadow's taunts.

The shadow twisted his look alike face into a snarl and its voice betrayed its impatience as it shouted at him, "Fight me! You know you want to!" and plunged forward and unleashed a new torrent of strikes.

_(Watch the staff...) _

Link knew he was in trouble. His arms and legs were moving on instinct now...just one good hit, he thought and he almost glanced up...

_(NO! That would be bad...watch the staff...watch the staff...)_

**_break_**

* * *

Tetra righted the chair and leaned over the unconscious pirate. She patted his face in an attempt to wake him up. "Hey," she said in a hushed voice. She didn't want to wake Aryll, who lay curled up in her bunk. "Hey...come on you..." 

Gonzo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. With surprising speed, he sat up and glomped her in a hug that threatened to crush her ribs.

"Gonzo..." she managed between squeezes. "Gonzo..." He was crying. "Oh for love of...GONZO!" He let go and looked at her with the stupidest grin she had ever seen on him. It was infectious because she could feel her own smile as well and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yes..." He pulled off his bandana wiped his face. "Thank the Goddesses you're back."

Tetra felt her smile fade, and she looked at the Captain. "I resigned remember?"

"But, I thought..."

"Yeah? Well think again." Tetra looked at Aryll and said, "I'll have to leave and soon."

"But you just got here."

"I'll stay for a bit, but I can't stay in one place for very long. Besides, I can't help Link if I stay here."

"Is there anything you need for us to do?"

"You're doing fine Gonzo. I know I left you in a bit of a lurch, but you're up to the task. Look, you haven't sunk the ship yet right? Just keep an eye on that one," Tetra said pointing at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, well you can see how well I'm doing in that area," Gonzo said as he looked over at Aryll as he got up. "I should have kept better track of her. I might have noticed she was having the life sucked out of her."

"I don't really think you can blame yourself for that," Tetra said as he helped her to her feet. "Gonzo has Aryll ever mentioned anything unusual about Jake and Jasper?"

"Other than the fact that that at least one isn't really a seagull? No, not much really."

"It's funny, but I get the impression that neither started life as one," Tetra said and saw the surprised look on his face. "I just don't have a clear idea of why they're seagulls now." She knew the answer was a simple one and it irritated her that she couldn't see it. "And Gonzo, don't tell Aryll this, but her Grandma and Master Orca have gone missing."

"What? Where are Mako and Zuko?"

"Don't know, Link didn't mention them, but he may not have known they were on the island."

"When did you see Link?

"I don't actually have time to explain all that. Trust me, I've seen him more often in the past three days than I have in the last six months."

"You think I should take her back to Outset?"

"That's up to you, but if you do you might want to have a look up in the Fairy Wood to be sure her Grandma and the old warrior aren't there."

He nodded, "Where did you leave Niko?"

"Oh, he's at the Forest Haven," Tetra smiled to think of Niko as the lone protector of the koroks and the Great Deku Tree.

"We could swing by there and pick him up."

"No, he's fine and needed where he is."

"Well, I find that hard to believe, he can be pretty childish sometimes."

"What do you want him back here for? Is the laundry starting to pile up?" Tetra asked hotly. She was starting to get irritated with his attitude.

"Actually no..." Gonzo said and looked a little sheepish. "Seems Aryll did quite a bit of it today. She collapsed after wearing that thing and doing a ship full of laundry. I think it was the crystal's doing. She only had it because Jasper brought her," Gonzo said as he put the bandana back on his head.

"Why would Aryll be doing laundry?" Tetra asked. Gonzo cleared his throat and ignored the question, so she asked a different one. "What did you do with it?"

"I left it on the top of Ice Ring."

"As good a place as any I guess." They both fell silent until Tetra grabbed her left arm and yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Damned if I know, but my arm feels like it on fire," Tetra said and she rubbed it absently. The burn subsided and turned to a dull throb. _Something must be happening on Outset,_ Tetra thought, _I'm falling behind again._

"It's been a good visit, Gonzo, but I can't stay any longer, so listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

Gonzo nodded.

"First, that crystal you dumped on Ice Ring has a creature in it called a tekuragari, nasty little thing that will kill you if you spend too much time with it. That's what made Aryll sick. Jake said there are only two and one was captured on Outset, but I don't know where it's being held." He opened his mouth to ask her something and Tetra said, "I don't have time to explain how Jake told me that, so it will have to wait." Tetra rubbed her arm again, "Second, get the hell out of this area. I get the feeling Aryll is a potential target for tekuragari, but I still haven't figured out the why part so better safe than sorry. Where you go is up to you, so use your best judgment."

"That manfish seemed to know something about the crystal," Gonzo waved off the questioning look she gave him. "Never mind any of that, what else."

"Jasper and Jake, there's way more to those two than meets the eye, so...I don't know get Aryll to talk to them and see if she can figure out what they are up to, assuming, either shows up. Fourth, I need to change. So get out."

"Huh?"

It dawned on him what she said and he laughed and exited the room. Tetra pulled out some clean clothes and changed quickly. She picked up her pack and was about to get Gonzo when she heard, "Tetra, will you be with Link from now on?"

Tetra turned to see Aryll sitting up on the bed. The girl's eyes were not all the way open and she said with a dreamy voice, "I know that will make him happy."

A knock on the door distracted Tetra and she yanked it open. The half-awake girl on the bed continued, "Stupid dope, I wonder why he just doesn't tell you?" Aryll smiled and yawned when she saw Gonzo come back into the cabin. "Hoy Gonzo...I mean Captain..." Aryll said and sank back into the pillows. She pulled the blankets closer around her neck and mumbled, "Besides he's so unfocused when you're not around."

Tetra raised and eyebrow. "So do you think she'll remember any of that later?"

Gonzo shrugged. "I have no idea what goes on in the female mind. Uncharted waters."

Tetra rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out of the way of the door. "Whatever, just make sure you stay with her until she up and around again, and Gonzo try not to wait too long to tell her how you feel."

"Sound advice." Gonzo said with a little laugh.

Tetra turned back and said, "If that remark is related to the current state of affairs between myself and Mr. Namaki, I assure you he has been made well aware of the situation."

"Situation is it now. Well, that is a big step for you two. Not that I'm one to give advice, but I'm sure you covered it in your usual straight forward manner."

"You are so lucky I have to leave," Tetra growled. He was enjoying his I-told-you-so a little too much.

"Hey! Watch how you talk to the Captain now."

"Thirty-Six hours Captain, meet me in the crows nest."

"Right."

* * *

Tetra took two steps out of her cabin and stopped. _Where the hell am I going? I'll never get used to this,_ she thought. She placed an image of herself in the watchtower on Outset Island, firmly in her mind and with a strange waver of the air...she was. Tetra stood overlooking the bay and gasped when she saw the smoking ruins of Link's house. Worried, she looked around for any signs of him. Something moving on the beach caught her attention, so she pulled out her telescope and saw Link and someone else fighting furiously near the water. 

She focused the telescope on Link's opponent and when she realized exactly what it was she was looking at, she dropped down to the floor and shuddered. What would dispel a shadow she thought? Light. Tetra pulled out the bow and notched an arrow. She focused the magic and the tip came alive with a brilliant light. As soon as she loosed the arrow, a burning pain engulfed her hand and she almost lost her grip on the bow. Tetra looked over the edge at the combatants. Link was still holding his staff, but it was clear he was tired. The arrow must have gone off to the right, probably in the water. _Crap,_ she thought and notched another. She ignored the pain in her hand as she tried to remain steady enough to focus her magic. Tetra was about to let it fly when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ju really chould wait."

Tetra spun around, arrow still notched, toward the voice. A boy with messy blonde hair and amber eyes leaned against a post on the other side of the watchtower. Tetra recognized that accent and fumbled with the bow and asked, "Where in the nine hells did you come from?"

"I was here all zee time, ju were just not payink attentchun," the boy said.

His tone was light and Tetra again felt that weird familiarity she experienced with Jinchi, but with this one it was stronger. She stared at the boy and asked, "Jasper or more rightly, Chiyuu perhaps?" He nodded and bowed with an odd flourish. Tetra also noticed he held the arrow she just let loose. "Did you? But how?"

"Zat ees not important. I came to warn ju," he said as he walked to the rail. "Ju mus let zat fight alone, Preencess."

"I don't understand, you mean I can't use any magic?"

"Note essactly, but ju mus let Leenk ween or loose on his own."

Tetra almost collapsed when her leg buckled and was suddenly in great pain. "Damn it!"

Chiyuu cocked his head and looked at her strangely. Just like that, he seemed to reassess her importance to the situation on the beach. When the pain slid back to a dull throb, Tetra looked back at the fighters. The shadow was moving Link around closer to the water. Link limped a little and Tetra felt his exhaustion.

"Damn it! I know there has to be something I can do! You know I don't have time to figure it out so just tell me what it is!"

Chiyuu looked down at the beach again and appeared to be having an argument with himself. He shook his head, then shrugged, and said to her, "Lend him jour wisdom preencess. Wees zis he may be able to rezist zee temptations being laid before heem."

_May be able to?_ Tetra looked down at the beach again. Fine, she thought and ran a quick survey through her head on how she might do something like that. She was startled when her own Mother's voice answered.

_Well, I see you are fine grown, little Miss, listen carefully and do not hold anything back._

Tetra nodded and listened to the instructions. When she opened her eyes again, she found Chiyuu already sat at the center of the watchtower, waiting.

"Jour connecktion wees zat one ees much stronger zan I thought. Dis weel help."

Tetra sat with her knees touching his and as Chiyuu took up her hands, Tetra felt an odd flutter within herself. The strange sensation of familiarity returned more intensely than the last time and she teetered on the brink of some realization. She lost track of it suddenly and she didn't understand how either of the pair were able to do it, but he regarded her now with amber eyes that were no longer a child's. When Chiyuu looked deeply into her eyes Tetra decided she'd have to figure that out later.

"Close jour eyes and think of him. Eef jou open zem too soon ju weel break de leenk," he said and Tetra nodded in reply. "No matter what ju see, ju must stay focused on zat one ting."

Tetra took three deep breaths and as she exhaled the last, she found herself floating above the two combatants and like water running down a drain, she felt herself pulled into Link. Her consciousness settled next to a much younger thought, it ran from her and was replaced by another, then another. This continued in rapid succession until his thoughts streamed by her in a river of confusion. It took her a few moments to figure out she how to stop one when she focused on it. However, she didn't now how to pick out the ones she wanted to see. Most she focused on brought up memories of his family and his feelings associated with them. She mentally tagged them to keep track of their whereabouts.

In almost no time, she was sifting so quickly, that when she inadvertently brought up the memory of a redead, she almost lost contact. Even Link's distant memories of that undead creature's scream made her blood freeze and she cringed. Link had had to face some terrifying things in his life, but he had always won over.

She felt she'd collected almost all the memories she needed and plucked up one more. Tetra was startled when she saw it was a memory of her. She was looking out a window but from his view of her, Tetra couldn't tell where they were. It looked familiar, but it wasn't recent and had the fuzzy quality all the older ones held.

Link's feelings surrounding it were calm and contented. Tetra heard an odd discordant melody float up through the morning air. So familiar, but still could not place the scene within her own memories. That only lasted until her remembered self, looked back toward Link.

When that Tetra looked into his eyes and spoke she instantly remembered the scene. It was the day when everything between them changed and not for the better. With a jarring snap, Tetra found herself back in the watchtower. She understood now what Chiyuu meant. Monsters she could handle, memories of her own cruelty were far more painful.

"Send me back," she whispered.

"Arju chure ju want zees?" the young man asked her. "Jou will need to face the truth of jour own feelinks and it will be much harder to reach heem seence the leenk was already broken once."

"I don't care. I'll do what ever I have to," Tetra said. She needed to go back. "I won't let him face this alone."

Chiyuu smiled. "Zen Preencess, we chall do eet again. Ju chould have no trouble recalling zee memories ju haf already collected."

Tetra nodded and closed her eyes. Once again, she was back in Link's head. She was more surprised when she found herself looking at the enemy through Link's own eyes. It looked just like him, except the shadow man sported a pair of blood read eyes.

_(Watch the staff) _

_Where did that come from? _she wondered. She tracked the voice back to its source. A bottle in Link's pack was glowing an odd orangey color and when the voice spoke, it would glow just a little brighter. Tetra refocused on Link and felt his heart was beating very fast, and his breathing felt a bit labored.

"You feel it don't you..." Tetra heard Link's shadowy twin say, "The power you wield is nothing compared to what you could become..."

Tetra could see the anticipation in the other's eyes it didn't want him dead. It wanted him. It was trying to get Link to think like it. The shadow's whispery voice flowed through Link's mind with an oily slickness that made her feel sick. It would suck you in if you weren't careful. She shook it off and tried to reassure Link and showed him one after another his memories, _Your strength comes from your love of family and home, don't give that away. _

His opponent's voice betrayed its impatience and the shadow shouted at him, "Fight me! You know you want to!" and plunged forward and unleashed a new torrent of strikes.

Tetra sensed Link's conflict but it only took her a moment to realize, the last memory she's pulled up was at the center of his turmoil. The discordant melody from it, now floated around and jarred his senses, distracting him from the fight. Tetra knew Link was in real trouble as he slipped closer to the edge of his tolerance. He was being overwhelmed and Link wanted to strike out so badly and he almost glanced up into those eyes.

_(Watch the staff...) _the little voice cut through the sound of the melody and Link steadied again for a moment. It didn't last long though, as Tetra felt Link's eyes wandering closer to the shadow's face everything around her had become clouded in shadows. The sound of that whispery voice crept in and swirled all around her.

_(NO!) _she and the little voice shouted in unison _(That would be bad... ) _The darkness subsided briefly but she was losing him. Tetra wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did and she couldn't shake the sense that Link's inability to hear her was her own damn fault. _Please hear me; I lied when I said I didn't care. _But knew her voice was only barely audible above the shadow's call. Tetra felt her world coming apart when she suddenly remembered what Chiyuu told her.

...Lend him jour wisdom...

Nothing else was working, so Tetra called to the Goddess Nayru's power within Triforce of Wisdom embedded in her hand. Never before did she allow herself to delve so deeply into it. She was aware now the true power of her piece of the Triforce lay rooted in the truth of her heart. By denying that truth, she'd made herself weaker and easier to control.

Now Tetra was angry and pulled in even more of the golden power. She'd never felt so much raw strength as her purpose, now fueled by her fury, gave her hope as Wisdom displaced her fear and despair. "I will not let this happen! I will not back down from the shadow again!"

Changing her focus Tetra shouted in Link's head, _"You dolt of a fairy boy! You can't leave me now! Snap out of it! You should listen when a girl is trying to tell you she loves you!"_

The sudden silence made Tetra jump and she looked around nervously. She jumped again when she heard a strange breaking sound somewhere behind her and feared the worst. When several others, all of whom bore a striking resemblance to the Link, joined her, Tetra thought, _where the heck did they all come from? _

Only one came forward and he held an exact copy of the staff Link was using now.

Tetra waved slowly at the newcomer and heard _Greetings Princess_ though she was sure he'd not said a word as he passed by. He stepped into and Tetra watched in surprise as he just dissolved into Link's stream of consciousness. Tetra realized during that whole fight, Link hadn't said a word. He spoke to Hito for the first time saying, "The choice has been made shadow, leave here now."

She heard the shadow growl at Link as it began its assault anew. Link smiled and as Tetra heard the word 'break' and her connection was gone. She landed back within in herself with alarming speed and Chiyuu steadied her for a moment.

"Arju alright?"

Tetra didn't answer instead, she scrambled over to the rail and pulled out her telescope. Whatever happened happened quickly because now only Link stood on the beach as a cloud of acrid looking black smoke cleared. After a moment, she saw him sag to his knees and lean heavily on his staff.

"What happened? The last thing I heard him say was the choice had been made," Tetra said and looked back at Chiyuu. "What choice?"

"Leenk's, he was too jung when his time came to face zees chadow. Eet was zee one blessing granted by zee Goddesses that Ganon could not touch." Chiyuu walked over near her and looked at him. "Zee danger hast past, but zat dos not mean Hito will not try again."

"But where did the chadow...Goddesses help me, you've got me doing it," and she looked at Link again. "Where did it come from?"

When no one answered she turned to ask again, but there was no one there.

"Nice."

She climbed down the ladder made her way across the beach. Tetra noticed the moon was starting to set, that fight lasted longer than she realized. _I'm running out of time again,_ she thought. Link still on his knees near the water's edge, did not look up and she knelt down on the sand next to him. The only sounds she heard, consisted of the surf and Link's still labored breathing.

"I meant what I said," Tetra said quietly, "Any chance we can try again?" Link didn't answer, he only looked over at her and smiled, but his smile faded and he fell over face first into the sand.

"Link! Are you alright?" Tetra turned him over to check for damage but as she leaned over him, he reached up and pulled her down. For a moment her anger flared, but it disappeared just as quickly. "You're going to pay for that, Namaki," she said and brushed some sand off his forehead.

"Just testing, Princess."

"Augh! I ought to..." but she didn't really want to, so she kissed him instead. This part was going well when Tetra was struck by a passing thought and she sat up and asked, "Geez, how could I forget?"

"Forget what?"

She looked down at a now thoroughly confused Link. "I still gotta find Jabun," Tetra said as she looked out at the water. "Where's the King of Red Lions?"

Link sighed and sat up. "Probably near the dock."

"Well, come on let's go." Tetra got up and tugged at his sleeve. "Why are you still on the ground? Come on."

Link leaned heavily on his staff as he stood up and winced. Seeing him up, Tetra started to walk away when the ground beneath her feet started to shake and she was thrown backward into him. She turned to face him and said, "You did that on purpose."

"You think?" he asked.

Tetra noticed then he still wasn't moving. "Fine I'll slow down," she said and looked back at him again. "Can't you hobble any faster?"

"Remind me again what's in this for me?"

So she did.


	23. Chapter 22: Lost and Found

I've been told my views on romance a bit on the random side…heh…This is true, but then I've never seen love quite the way most people do. I'd explain that – but I am lazy, besides didn't you know all romance is random?

(Do I really need to do this anymore? hmmmm…)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by Achitka**

**Chapter 22  
Lost and Found

* * *

**

I am alone.  
_No, that is not true._  
But you will leave me.  
_Will I?_  
Yes, because I will forget you.  
_As long as part of you recalls our time together, you will never be alone. _

C R A C K !

Have I failed?  
_Only if you give up hope._  
So much darkness, I feel like letting go.  
_You are stronger than you know._  
Will it be enough?  
_It will have to be. _

C R E A K !

I am afraid.  
_Your fear serves no purpose._  
The big one has left us behind.  
_He was right to do so._

C R A C K !

It is cold here.  
_Yes._  
We have not seen the sun for weeks.  
_You will see it again soon._  
I do not like the cold.  
_Do not lose hope it will be over soon. _

C R A C K ! S N A P !

Is it better this way? I have never seen this place before.  
_Be brave little Kageri. Do not forget what you have learned._  
Good-bye Senkyoku

CRRAACCKK! S H A T T E R!

Kageri shook her head and looked at the broken pieces of crystal scattered around her. _What just happened? _The fairy wondered as she looked out over water. This was not her mother's fountain. _Where is Kage? _Something was not right. She and her brother never separated. Where did all this water come from? Probably all that rain...the tekuragari shivered. _It is so cold here. _She picked up one of the larger pieces and stared at her reflection. A crack running through it caused her image to skew and broken images fell like scattered raindrops in her head and Kageri felt dizzy.

_What has happened to the children? Were they all right? _Kageri paused; it was strange that she should think of them at all. It was not like she cared and Master Hito said they were not expected to endure. Such a fragile tool they'd made. She flew down from the peak of the icy mountain and landed near the water's edge. _How did I come to this place? _

Master Hito was so sure that they'd killed the intended Hero when he was still an infant. Perhaps they did; she and Kage had sickened many children that year, though it was still possible that some might of escaped. Mournful cries floated up from her memory as bits and pieces of her broken past vied for her attention. It was always part of the plan, but some lost part of the tekuragari regretted the taking of innocents.

To be certain Master Hito instructed them to find the Princess and cast the sickness upon her. This turned into an impossible task. The child's mother was ever wary for such things and shielded the younger princess from them at the expense of her own life. With the Princess now out of reach, Master Hito hatched his plan, and the tekuragari knew that is when it had all gone wrong.

A daemon was what the shadow wanted. He meant to break the seal, to do it he needed to kill the temple sages. They already dealt with at least three of the guardians. One remained hidden, but how much could one guardian do? So the tekuragari set out to find the perfect set of children to become what their master wanted. It took three long years, but when they did find them, luring them had been easy enough. Mei and Kei were spoiled, bratty, cruel hearted children, who were more than happy to do as she and Kage asked.

Unexpectedly, once the children achieved the shadow daemon, Master Hito lost all interest in his tekuragari. The shadow no longer needed them and chased them off in favor of his new pet. Not knowing anything else the pair fallen fairies trailed after the shadow and his children, but never close enough to be seen.

As more of her memories settled into place, Kageri remembered the shadow's attack and ease with which that one stopped every blow sent at him. A man whose features were a mirror image of Master Hito's, but with white blonde hair and dark golden eyes to the shadow's dark. That deafening hum, that filled the trees when the wall of light crashed between the combatants. The last staggered steps of the daemon and its final advance toward it. In her thoughts, she could see the face of that man as he picked up the children and took them away.

Locked behind the crystalline seal, Master Hito could only shout as the man left with his pet. When Master Hito realized his tekuragari were still outside the prison, the shadow called them and instructed them to bring the children back. At first, that task sounded easy enough but after they'd searched many months they still could not find them. It was as if they disappeared.

It took the tekuragari almost two years to track Mei and Kei down. They would not have found them at all if not for the girl child's unnatural connection with Master Hito. It made it easier to lure her away from her newfound family, but Mei was now resistant to their calls.

Mei understood what was happening when the voices came and was very afraid. He still held his memories of his time with the fairies. Mei told the man and woman of their ordeal with the tekuragari. While the woman listened to the boy's tale, she gathered him up in her arms. Even though she knew what the children were, what they'd allowed themselves to become, she cared for them and told them that their shadowy past was behind them.

When Kei went missing, Mei almost ran away from home again to find her, but the boy knew the task was beyond him. So with the aid of his new father, Mei retrieved his sister. After returning home, she and Kage made a second attempt. This time they tried to cast the shadow's sickness on the other children of the little family. The wife recognized what was happening and warded them all against the tekuragari's shadow magic.

Kageri wondered that she and her brother did not recognize just who that woman was, but the fairies, driven by the shadowy commands of their master, waited. They knew whatever ward she set, would be temporary. Greatly concerned, the wife told her husband the tekuragari must be stopped or no child would ever be safe. She understood what the fairies were and knew the tekuragari would never give up.

Kageri remembered how the man paused as he sensed the fairies whereabouts. His touch, unlike Master Hito's, felt like a gentle wind and went almost unnoticed by the tekuragari. He truly did not wish to cause harm to any living thing and least of all leave his family again. It was then, Kageri thought, when he decided on a way to save the children and keep Ganon and his shadow locked away, because he vanished for a time. When he returned several days later, he told his wife he would have to leave her again.

The tekuragari being unable to pass the ward set by the woman could only wait for it to weaken. Still bound to the shadow, they could do nothing else. The husband looked out at the rain-soaked landscape as he focused on them again, and for the first time the fairies saw the guardian for what he was. They also sensed the spirit of a fallen hero he kept hidden from the world. In that moment, the tekuragari knew their magic held no danger for him.

The hunters became the hunted and the tekuragari fled. Kageri shuddered and recalled the words he whispered into the wind, "Run while you can little ones, for it will do you no good."

The guardian pursued them relentlessly through the ever-present rain. They flew high and low in their attempt to escape, but the shadow of the eagle was never far behind. Wherever they tried to hide, the animals and plants of the forest betrayed the fairies to the guardian. After what felt like an endless chase, Kage recognized the golden-eyed man. It was the face of the very first child they'd tried to take for Master Hito so long ago.

They both knew the guardian would follow them no matter where they went, and the tekuragari stopped and waited.

Kageri never thought any guardian could track them let alone catch them, hadn't they already trapped three of the four? However, it was clear, this one was anything but ordinary and Kageri was no longer sure he'd ever been human. Kageri knew why Mei and Kei were out of their reach; they were now under the protection of the last and strongest of Hyrule's four elemental guardians. A favorite of the Three, the Goddesses always kept a special watch on this one.

Once as he looked at the bottles that held them he asked, "Why did you come back? You've caused great harm and still intend more..." His final words to them still haunted her. "I'd hoped to put this all behind us, but your actions have shown me I can never let you two go free." The anguish in his voice echoed their sorrow and he sat in the rain and looked at the tokens given him by his family.

Unlike the children, the guardian could not bring tekuragari to his home without some kind of change, and began the slow process of walking back down the mountain in the rain. During their flight, both fairies expected the guardian to unleash the power of that staff he carried on them. However, both were even more terrified when they realized his true intention. He was returning them to their mother, Venus, Queen of the Fairies.

Confronted with her fallen children, Venus seemed distant and without pity. Still that man somehow convinced her that forgiveness was the only way to break the cycle of hatred begun by the Shadow. On that day she and her brother only thought of escape, they did not wish to be saved, they were fine as they were. The change the guardian sought would cost him much and Venus was reluctant to complete her part. Whatever the plan, this one was still a favorite of the Goddesses and they would surely be angered though he'd accepted the price without hesitation.

This always confused Kageri. Why would anyone give up so much to help two children so obviously wicked? This was where her memories stopped, though the images of the older Delia were still there in her head, they were silent, fuzzy and colorless.

Still the tekuragari wondered and that brought out even stranger memories of Kei. Her tired mind spun them around in her head as the child she knew looked older than Kageri could remember her ever being...and she was smiling. But not the way she once had. There was not a trace of the girl's former cruelty. Still others showed the child grown to womanhood with children of her own.

Kageri was so tired, and the frigid pre-dawn air only made her more so. She lay down on the only piece of bare rock she could find. Maybe, she thought, everyone does deserve a second chance, especially when granted through the grace of a very good man.

Kei carelessly spun the chain of the pendant between her fingers. Delia still lurked and now Kei's other self took every opportunity to make herself heard above the din. As Kei looked out the window, somewhere in the distance, she heard a crackling sound and looked at her crystal pendant eager for once to hear the sound of breaking glass. Instead, when the sound came it showed her what she truly held and Kei stared at the matted straw and for the first time could smell it.

Mei was surely responsible for this and now Delia's laughter sent Kei into a wicked fury as she burst into her brother's cell. Al stood as he saw her approach and with a wave of her hand, she erased the shield and wrapped her magic around him so tightly he gasped for air. She knocked his hat off as she pushed him back against the wall.

"What have you done with her?" Kei growled at him as she shook the straw pendant in his face. "Tell me!"

"Done...with...who?" Al asked as he struggled to breathe.

"Senkyoku, old man, where is she?" and Kei tightened the flows around him a little more.

"I have...no idea what...you're talking about," he replied flatly between gasps.

"You know where she is! Now tell me!" Kei voice only barely concealed her panic and she released the magic. Al fell back against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath.

Kei inhaled deeply in an effort to calm herself. Anger always made her careless and the old man was not a fool. She knew he'd give nothing to Kei, but his beloved Delia was another matter all together.

"Please...tell me," she said only this came out as a broken sob as she dropped to her knees on the floor. She let the Kei image flicker and it was Delia's face that looked up at him. "Please, tell me where she is?"

Dalkin looked down at her as a deep frown overtook his features. She could see the doubt in his eyes and he whispered, "I told you I don't know."

"LIAR!" she roared at him and was up again.

"Delia, you know I'm telling you the truth," the old man said and reached out to touch her shoulder and she shrugged it off. He lowered his hand and sat back on the floor. He reached over to pick up his hat and stared inside it for a long moment before he placed it back on his head. "I'm sure Senkyoku is closer than you think, she would never stray from you for long."

"You're hiding something..."

He did not answer right away. Instead, the old man pulled his jacket tighter around him and said, "Only my regret, you were right you know," He glanced up at her and Kei was surprised by how sad he looked. "There can be no redemption and I can deny you nothing. Mei will help you if that is what you truly wish."

Kei immediately forgot about the fairy and the pendant. She smiled a genuine smile then. "Prove it," she said and she sat in front of him as they had done so many times as children and together they spoke the words that would bring the daemon to life.

In the silence before the transformation, Kei heard the sound of a distant violin. The melody it played was the song Kei remembered from long ago, the one that somehow stilled the madness in her head. She sat unmoving and lost the connection to Mei. Her anger flared, but her angry thoughts were pushed aside as her head was filled with glimpses of broken memories.

Some of a small house filled with the sounds of laughing children. A woman with long dark hair gently brushed Dalkin's as he squirmed. A man, whose face she could not see, carried her up a hill while she rested her head on his shoulder. A pair of boys, one with amber eyes, and the other gold, that would run to hug her whenever she was near. The feel and smell of a warm summers breeze as she ran through tall grass with her brother. Memories flooded back, making her dizzy and she was glad she was already sitting.

When the music faded so did her recollections and Delia blinked and stared at her brother. Something moved in her lap and she looked down she blinked again and picked up the item. Delia held up the straw doll in the light. Where had she seen this before? She looked back at her brother then, he too had a doll, his was perched on his shoulder. It waved to her, then climbed down Dalkin's shirt and was startled when the one she held moved as well. Delia set it in front of her and the dolls moved together and looked up at her.

"Sen?" she asked and looked carefully at the doll for a response. She jumped when the tiny voice that followed her since childhood answered.

_(I told you I would never leave you) _the little girl doll said.

A tear fell from Delia's eye and she looked at her brother and said in a shaky voice, "Dalkin, I can remember now."

"What?" he asked and his eyes opened wider. "Oh!"

"It's strange though...I still feel like there's more to know." Delia looked at Senkyoku and smiled.

"My memories are still so incomplete, even though the bindings have been broken..." and Dalkin seemed anxious when he asked, "What was he like?"

"Gentle."

Al looked at his doll. "I want to remember his face, but there is still something missing," he said as he picked up Saimon and absently rubbed the doll's stomach. Saimon laughed and Dalkin asked her, "Can you remember what he looked like?"

She searched her jumbled memories for his face and realized it wasn't there. Her real mother and father were there clear as could be, and she gasped and covered her face with her hands.

"Why did we ever leave home?"

He did not answer right away. "Too young, too selfish, the perfect prize for a shadow in need of a daemon."

Delia let her hands fell to her lap and Senkyoku walked into them. "But what happened to the tekuragari?"

"I'm not sure, but from what Saimon tells me he was bound to Kage and Sen to Kageri."

"But how is something like that possible."

"Fairy magic and something else, I don't know what though."

"But why?" she asked as she picked up the doll.

"Forgiveness and perhaps a second chance."

"For them as well as us." Delia closed her eyes and remembered the woman who had raised them. "Lady Natsumi," she whispered. Saying the name, breathed life into her mother's face. "The child we searched all of Hyrule for, she wasn't a child at all, even after everything we did she took us in and raised us as her own. I'm glad we didn't know that then. Do you think she knew?"

"I'm sure of it."

_(Hito is coming) _a pair of tiny voices said in unison.

Dalkin and Delia stopped and looked toward the door. Both got up and stuffed the dolls into their pockets. Kei's image was reborn and Al assumed a much craggier version of himself. With Mei and Kei together, perhaps they could buy enough time for the hero and the princess to figure out how to get them all out of this mess.

"What if Hito wants us to become shadow?" Delia asked as she turned back to pick up the straw pendant and paused as she got a good look at her brother. "You look awful."

"Thanks," Dalkin said and smiled to show off his newly rotted teeth. "How much magic an you control now?" Delia only shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wing it."

* * *

Aryll stared down at her plate. The food smelled wonderful but she just didn't feel like eating. She looked around at the pirates as they joked with one another over this and that. But since she woke up, Aryll felt like something was missing. A something she once had and still needed. A simple something she wanted back. Aryll closed her eyes trying to remember what it had been like to fly, and swayed a little in her seat. 

"Are you alright Aryll?" Gonzo asked quietly, "You haven't touched a bite."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He hadn't left her side yet and she was beginning to think he was going to give up being captain to be her personal nurse maid. "I still don't feel right," she said, "It 's like I've lost something...or maybe I found something."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her plate again. "Well you should try to eat something. If this is too much I can have Nudge make up some broth for you."

"Oh no, I'll be fine," and was dismayed when the large sailor having overheard, smiled and left the table for the kitchen, "Really, Gonzo, I don't want to be any trouble."

He laughed as he said, "Too late for that and with your family's background, I'm afraid it's a given."

"Yeah, you're right," she said and lightly touched his arm. "Since I'm already being a pain, you think I could just have it in bed, I still feel so tired."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Thank you," she said and started to rise. She felt a little woozy, and swayed again. "Yeah, lying down would be a great idea, but I think I'll just go up top to get some air first."

"I'll come with you," the Captain said and helped her to her feet and over the bench. She tried to convince him to stay and finish his meal but Gonzo said with a grin, "How would I explain it to your brother if you fell overboard?"

By the time they reached the main deck, Aryll was grateful for his presence as she leaned a little more on his arm for support. "Gonzo?"

"Yeah."

"Did I really see Tetra earlier?" He looked at her a little surprised but nodded. "Do you think she's with Link? I wonder if they're alright."

"I sure hope so."

"Link takes so many chances," Aryll said as she watched the moonlight reflecting on the water. "I mean, I know he's the Hero of the Winds and all, but he's still my big brother." Aryll turned her head and noticed a seagull on the deck. "You don't mind if we sit for a minute?"

Gonzo shook his head and they sat on the coiled ropes near the rail. Aryll looked at the bird's blue eyes and noticed there was not a spot of brown or gray anywhere on the bird.

"Hey you," she said to it in a gentle voice, "You're new around here."

The snowy white gull hopped over to her and Aryll stroked its head.

"Such a pretty girl," Aryll said and the gull looked at her and screed a bit. "No, I can't come with you but thanks for the offer." It squawked again. "But, I can't..._fly? _" Aryll paused when the gull spread its wings a little and squawked again. Surprised by what she thought she heard it say, Aryll asked, "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

The bird only clapped its beak as it tugged at her shirt and Aryll could only watch as it flew away. "Wait..." she cried after it. The mysterious longing that plagued her since waking returned. Aryll felt overwhelmed by her unknown loss and the pang of grief that brought tears unbidden to her eyes.

"Aryll, what's wrong?" she heard an alarmed Gonzo ask as he wrapped an arm around her. How could she explain to him that she was mourning a loss she didn't understand? "I think its time you went below," he said and he scooped her up. When Gonzo tried to set her on the bed, Aryll clung to him. He did not protest and sat with her like that until the worst of it passed, she shifted a little and he set her on the bed.

"Goddesses, what's wrong with me?" she asked and wiped her eyes. "All because some stupid seagull flew off the damn boat."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Gonzo asked as he handed her a handkerchief.

"No..." Aryll said as she lay on the bed and curled herself up. "I don't know the what or the why, but I wanted to fly away with her..." Aryll trailed off not knowing how to describe the longing she felt. Sleep soon overtook her and she mumbled, "Kotori could fly..."

* * *

"What?" Tetra asked when she saw the questioning look in Link's eyes. His gaze trailed down to her feet and her eyes followed. She was wearing a skirt again. "Damn I thought I took care of that," she said as she pulled at it. Tetra sat on a large flat rock and said, "You'd think I'd notice something like that." 

"Yup, you'd think so," Link said and grimaced as he reached back to put away the staff. From his pack, he pulled out a half full bottle of his grandmother's soup. Link pulled the stopper and drank it down. Tetra was never sure what Link's grandmother put in that soup, but the stuff worked better than even the cure-all blue chu potion they sold on Windfall.

"Tetra, we need to talk," he said and sat down next to her.

"Sure, but first tell me how is it that you can instantly pull out whatever your looking for when you're wearing that pack, but when it's in front of you, you end up dumping it?"

"Do we have time for this?"

"No," Tetra said as she pushed a wrinkle out of the material of the blue linen skirt. "But I'm in full avoidance mode right now."

"I noticed, but what's going on?" he asked and Tetra glowered at him. "It's not like anything's changed..." and he added quickly, "and this isn't about the...other thing. It's just, after that last argument on Windfall you were pretty damn clear that we were done, and frankly, Tetra, you were probably right. We don't seem to be able to get along for more than an hour before the arguing starts."

"I know..." Tetra said and felt a moment of intense irritation and wondered.

"I suppose my calling you Princess all the time didn't help."

When the intensified irritation returned, Tetra turned to him and said, "Kiss me."

"What? Now? I thought you were in a hurry to get to Great Fish?"

With every word he spoke Tetra felt her anger rising. _Why?_ "Just..." she paused and unclenched her teeth. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Link gave her a sidelong look as if he expected her to explode when he touched her and after one last hesitation he shook his head and he grumbled, "Doomed..." She'd no idea what he was muttering about, but when he did finally get around to it, she found it easier to ignore that anger. That's when Tetra heard it again, that weird discordant melody that was somehow working to control her emotions. That song must be a spell of some kind and Tetra's eyes popped open as she realized what Nagori meant when she told her what she must do to escape.

Break the magic...

_Great, _she thought, _one more damn problem to deal with,_ but Tetra understood better the wrongness she felt with her anger. When Tetra reluctantly pulled away from him, she cleared her throat and said, "Thank you," and blushed as the bearers in her head started giving her advice on...other things.

"Are you planning to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Tetra knew if she opened her mouth now, something incredibly stupid was bound to come out, so she only smiled in reply.

Link rubbed his forehead and said, "You're scaring me, woman. By the way, exactly how did you get into my head?"

Tetra pushed the sand in front of her with her foot and replied, "I'm learning denial is not the best way to deal with my issues. Anyway, I should tell you, I'm not completely out of the trap just yet."

"Oh?"

"No, I figure it will try to reset at least two... maybe three more times." Tetra shivered when she thought of the shadow that had almost caught her outside of Headstone.

"So...how are you here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but since I escaped the main, I've been catching up with regular time...sort of. I guess going so near the source by Great Fish might not be the best of ideas."

"Nope, probably not. Jabun's most likely not there anyway. He left the island shortly before I did."

"So what do we do now?"

"Compare notes."

"Right now?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea either, we'll need to leave Outset."

"What happened to your house?" Tetra immediately regretted asking the question as Link looked back at the wreck of his home and frowned.

"Kage happened."

There was a hint of real anger in his voice as he reached back and put away the empty bottle and came up with the one with the weird orangey glow.

"Who's Kage? This?" Tetra asked taking the bottle but remembered that the Deku Tree had mentioned something about him. She held it up and looked closely at it. "So you're one of the tekuragari."

Link reached over suddenly and covered her hand with his. His head cocked as he listened to something that made his frown deepen. He got up and said in a hushed tone, "Come on let's get to my boat."

As they walked, his agitation increased and Tetra kept her questions to herself as she followed him toward the dock. When he started to run she saw it, the people of Outset had called out an alarm. When she realized it was for Link she thought, _Why would they be doing that?_

Link jumped from the dock at a dead run and landed in the King of Red Lions. Tetra followed his example and leapt in behind. Link steadied her and pulled out the Wind Waker baton. He closed his eyes and focused his attention on the notes he conducted. The wind around the King of Red Lions immediately picked up and Tetra glanced up in time to see the cyclone forming over the boat.

_Oh, crap... not again ,_Tetra thought and clutched the sides of the little boat. Link still had his eyes closed as he sat and grabbed the tiller. The boat began to spin and he opened his eyes. Seeing her shocked expression, Link yelled over the wind, "Hold on Princess! It's gonna be one heck of a ride!"

* * *

Medli watched from the cliffs as the people of Outset began their search. By the time they had thought to check the dock, Link and Tetra had already made good their escape, but she wondered where they were going. Well, she thought this is a fine mess and her eyes strayed to the still smoldering ruins of the house. That fire burned too hot and too fast to not of been magically set. She also had the sinking feeling that the Shadow followed her here from Headstone. 

Too late for regrets now, Medli thought, and turned and walked through the cave toward the fairy wood. The only light came from the hundreds of fireflies that zipped around on the breeze. She made her way to the Great Fairy's fountain and jumped down. Medli walked toward the inner cavern, but she slowed down when she noticed how very cold the air was.

"Earth Sage ju may want to keep jour distance from zee wasser."

Medli spun and let out a yelp and backed away from a boy who was no more than a step behind her. "Where the in the nine hells did you come from?"

"Ju know," the boy said as he walked between her and the fountain, "zat ees zee secont time today someone axed me zat question."

"It's a valid one don't you think?"

The boy shrugged. "Ju new once are so joompy," he said in a voice that sounded very tired. Medli watched as the boy picked up a rock and tossed it toward the water. Instead of breaking the surface of the pool, it bounced once and was immediately encased in ice. "Zee fairgee Quin has run afoul of zee chadow," he said and turned back to her. "And zo her daughters haf as well."

Medli stared at the rock, which could have easily been her. "Well at least tell me your name so I can thank you properly."

"Ju already know eet," the boy said and started for the exit. "Ju chould go to zee tower soon Earth Sage, zee small one weel need jour help and time is runnink out."

Medli could only nod and gasped as the boy changed before her eyes to a seagull she knew as Jasper. The bird took flight in a flurry of feathers and exited the cave. Medli walked back toward the column of light, well no help here, Medli thought and followed the seagull out of the exit. When she set lightly on the ground outside, she looked around. The seagull was gone and for the lack of a better idea, Medli set out for the Tower. She only hoped it would be there when she arrived.

* * *

5/19/06 


	24. Chapter 23: Shadow Dance

Remember, never run with scissors, it can end up as a painful experience. What has that got to do with anything, Not a clue. But that out of the way: you'll note that lengthwise this is about the same - but I did go through and revamp a lot of incredibly crappy dialogue,Much more sensible. and character appropriate than it was before woo hoo!

One other thing...Don't tell me the last line of this chapter is impossible...cause it's not - just seems like it should be (o.0) uh yeah.

So have fun with it...

(You know, I keep getting the mysterious urge to claim something….but then it goes away!)

* * *

**Nagori Saimon and Senkyoku**  
by Achitka

**Chapter 23**  
**Shadow Dance**

**

* * *

**

Hito sat and brooded on his less than triumphant return from Outset while his long legs dangled over the edge of the chair. _Well, that little adventure did not go as well as I'd hoped_, he thought. If Kei failed to persuade Mei, he'd be forced to use other methods to get her obstinate brother to cooperate, and the girl already knew exactly what that meant. He suppressed a laugh; she was still the most effective tool he had for keeping her brother under control. However, he really didn't have time to waste if she came apart on him again. It took close to two weeks the last time to get her to do anything remotely useful. Still, it did lure Mei out of hiding and he had to admit it was one of his more enjoyable pastimes.

Bored, he glanced toward the window and thought of Kage. He'd lost all contact with Kage's essence and that was something that only happened once before. Now that he'd dealt with Venus, there was little chance of interference from her daughters. Strangely, Hito felt a little uneasy and it grated on him that the tekuragari was still absent. That speck should have easily found his way here by now.

What aggravated Hito more was his connection with that annoying little fleck was so weak that he'd barely been able to find him at all. He'd spent a lot of effort to get the Wind Waker to break that infernal fairy's binding and now that ungrateful little wretch vanished. Hito consoled himself with the thought that Kageri's binding should only last a day or two longer in that crystal, and then he'd finally have all the pieces he needed.

He looked up for a moment as Mei and Kei entered the room, they moved slowly toward him and each knelt on the floor on either side. _Such obedient dogs_ he thought as he reached down to pet Mei's head. The old man did not look up or respond, but sat still and silent as stone. While Hito sensed a struggle deep within Mei he assumed it was that idiot Dalkin still trying to assert his will over Mei's.

He looked over at Kei and thought it really was too bad the girl actually managed it, though it was amusing that her eye twitched almost constantly. Kei too sat unmoving and he cracked a smile at the thought of her earlier resistance. Hito leaned closer and lifted her chin. He stripped her image of Kei away and he said to her in a whisper that was loud enough for her brother to hear, "Later pet, we can have a little fun, Eh?"

She still said nothing and he released her only when she began to tremble. It was obvious she was on the verge of a complete breakdown. Hito's earlier regret melted when he thought, _She's still good for a laugh,_ and sighed. He did get carried away sometimes.

Content for a moment, Hito decided everything seemed to be going well; with the exception of his wandering Princess, his timetable still had a very good chance of working out. Hito got up and walked over to the window. He still wasn't sure how that little wench managed to elude him for almost two full cycles, but at some point, she realized her danger and without warning, the princess actually started the process of breaking the magic box he put her in. Both times, Hito was sure he was in the right place, and both times, nothing, just empty seas. Nevertheless, he knew her time and options were running out. In fact, it was almost time to venture out again.

Keeping tabs on the princess as she progressed through the time loop at first was simple enough, that pirate ship of hers stuck out like a sore thumb. By figuring out how to unload her faithful crew the princess managed to make herself a much smaller target, and much more difficult to find. Of course, that also meant she'd also done a splendid job of isolating herself and without her crew, a much more vulnerable one.

The shadow paused as he caught a glimpse of his newly gained features reflected in the glass. He'd been close this time...the boy wasn't inexperienced, just naive. Someone or something interfered with that battle, and he gingerly rubbed bump on the side of his head, he just didn't know what. Now the little hero was in possession of the Kibou staff and that grated on the shadow. _That staff should be mine,_ he thought. Hito wasted several years searching for it before giving it up for lost.

His thoughts turned to the Guardians, Jake and Jasper. Now that that pair were loose in the world again, Hito needed to find a way to deal with them. He'd almost caught the third, but the girl managed to slip through his fingers. There was still a chance the fourth wouldn't appear, but he knew that was as unlikely as the princess giving herself up. Still, he found it was strange that he'd not felt the presence of at least one of them on the island. There was no way that boy could have managed that move on his own. Had there been a change he'd missed?

Knowledge like that came from only one place and the shadow absently rubbed the bump on his head again. That boy possessed of the devil's own luck and Hito found the boy's extraordinary ability to stay alive and just barely one step ahead of trouble highly annoying. He also knew that if the little hero ever did figure out the true power of that staff, it would be a real problem. It wouldn't do to have that idiot boy _remember_ too much.

How taxing it must be for those Guardians to have two such unfocused Hylians to deal with. Hito smiled as he thought of the nasty surprise he'd left behind for them on that backwater island, a little payback for all their meddling. Perhaps next time he'd try a more subtle approach. He just needed to wait a bit longer...but patience never was his strong suit. Hito felt what little patience he did possess, beginning to wear thin, very thin.

He looked back at his twisted children, finally back together, one big happy...with sunrise still more than a few hours away, he thought, _Time for a little fun._ He walked back toward the pair, neither moved and with little effort; he lifted Kei from the floor. As he walked walk away with her over his shoulder he said to Mei, "Be a good boy and keep an eye out for Kage will you?"

Al said nothing and did not watch as Hito carried his sister away. Once gone, Al reached into his pocket and realized Senkyoku was with him. It wouldn't do to have them discovered, but that also meant his sister was alone with the shadow once again. For the only time in his life, Al wished he could still hear the distracting sounds and voices. Instead, all Al heard was Mei's maniacal laughter, and in the distance, Kei's screams.

* * *

The King of Red Lions came to rest before dawn in the quiet waters outside of the Forest Haven. Once the boat stopped, Link looked at Tetra, she was back in her usual clothes and still held the bottle with Kage inside. He looked out at the ocean after he saw the curious look on her face. 

"Probably wondering why we left Outset in such a hurry?" Link hesitated then took a deep breath and pulled off his hat. He scratched his head and after some hesitation said, "They think I killed Master Sturgeon." Tetra didn't say anything as he reached over and took the bottle that contained the tekuragari from her. "I suppose in a way I did," he said as he stared into the orange glow. "I mean, if I hadn't broken Kage's binding with Saimon...if for half a second I'd stopped to think maybe..."

"Maybe he'd still be alive?" Tetra finished for him.

Without warning Link's grief welled up within him as fresh tears came and he struggled to keep them in.

"Don't do this to yourself, Link," Tetra said as she knelt in front of him. "You didn't know the fairy was with you and you certainly didn't know that he posed that kind of danger to anyone."

"All the more reason not to have tampered with his binding."

"I'm not trying to make excuses for you, Link, but I'm not even sure Kage realizes what he's done."

"Of course he knew," Link said and felt his grip tighten around the bottle. Tetra covered the bottle with both of her hands as she gently unclenched his fingers.

"I'm not so certain," Tetra said as she took the bottle and set it down. "Link, during that battle with the shadow I think he was trying to help you. The second time I went in your head..." Tetra paused at his blank expression and patted his hand and said, "I'll explain that part later. Anyway, there was a voice reminding you to watch the staff. You were already having trouble focusing and that voice; it had a familiar ring to it, Link. It sounded so much like Saimon but it was Kage, I'm sure of it."

Link thought back on that voice, it was sort of familiar. "Maybe," Link said, but his guilt wouldn't let it go. "That still doesn't let me off the hook for what's happened on Outset."

"No. It doesn't _let us _off the hook."

"You? What for? Sorry, Princess, this screw up is all mine." Link said and pulled his hand away.

"You're wrong of course," Tetra said.

"And why is that?"

"Wisdom failed courage. It's something my Mother used to say when I was a kid," Tetra paused. "She used to say it was the worst thing that could ever happen." While thoroughly confused, Link looked at her and noticed the grimness of her gaze as she continued, "Its really that simple."

"Don't you think that's a little over dramatic?"

"Truthfully? Not at all," Tetra said as she gently touched his hand. "Drama, Link, is waking up to find you've been shut up in a box of your own construction. Discovering the only way out is at the expense of your family. Being dropped into a dress at every turn while a shadow man of unknown origins chases you relentlessly. The best part, you get to be harassed by fairies and over protective seagulls, all of whom enjoy telling you to get your act together. You might say, if I did have the sense the Deku Tree gave a korok, I'd have realized that your feelings for me were never the threat my idiot head made them out to be."

Tetra picked up the bottled tekuragari and handed it back to him. "I let you slip out of my life and convinced myself I was happier. Makes me wonder what the hell I was thinking in the first place."

Link noted Tetra said all this without a trace of her usual sarcasm and he wondered again. A lot of venom passed between them in the past year and though there was a part of him that wanted things to work out, it was considerably smaller than the part telling him to make a break for it... now. Tetra, if nothing else, was brutally honest, and part of him couldn't shake the idea that maybe they really were better off apart. Link stared at the orange glow of the tekuragari and realized his world, once again, was spinning out of his control.

First things first, he thought as he glanced up and from her expression he knew even the supremely confident Miss Tetra was having doubts herself and not just about their supposed relationship. _So what do I do now? _

Even though Tetra was the most confusing and irritatingly demanding person he'd ever met, Link knew if she started doubting her decisions at this stage of the game, it would be very bad. Wisdom may have failed courage, but he recognized he was just as much to blame for the current situation. There was plenty of guilt to share, and right now, Tetra needed something completely different, and before she got it into her head to blame it all on herself, Link scratched his chin and thought, better squelch that right now.

"You know, Tetra, you may have pushed it, but near as I can tell it's always taken both of us to have an argument. Well, the interesting ones anyway."

"Well there's pleasant thought..."

"Isn't it? When you think about it, and believe me when I tell you I've been trying not to...who in their right mind could stand to be with either of us?"

Tetra's frown lessened and she asked, "I suppose you think that's a compliment right?"

"Exactly, only the best for you, Princess, and if there's anything you need me to do, anything at all. I'm all over it, with a really big stick," Link said and pointed to the staff and before he could stop it; the question that was brewing in his head since the day before came tumbling out. "While I'm almost afraid to ask this, what about the other?"

"Other what?" Tetra asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Tetra."

She stared at him with a genuinely puzzled look, which turned to a small smile then to outright laughter when she realized what he was talking about.

"Nice Princess, it but it would help just a little if you could stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing," she said and let out one last giggle. "Seriously though, I haven't given it much thought lately but I'm pretty sure that will take care of itself in its own good time."

Link wondered what Tetra was thinking, since her expression made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Is that all you're going to say about it?" Link asked.

Tetra shrugged. "What do you want me to say? I can't change it, and I don't really have the energy to worry about it right now. Can we get out of this boat now?" she asked changing the subject. Tetra started up the hill and when she looked back at him, she shook her head when she saw he was still sitting in the boat. "Wow, you really are having a hard time with this aren't you."

"Well, it's not like I saw it coming," Link mumbled and followed her ashore. Before they'd gone far his brain ticked back a beat and he said, "You've been talking to Niko."

Tetra smiled and said, "Yes my faithful swabbie and now former first mate."

"Former first mate?" Link asked as he returned Kage to his pack. "You didn't really sack him because of what I said...right?"

"I had to fire him, Link, let's face it, he talked too much and asked way too many questions." She started moving again and said as she walked up the hill, "Did you know of all the crew, he was the only one who wasn't forgetting the previous cycle? In fact, I left him on this island with the Deku Tree. I hope he's happy here. Gonzo seems to think he's too childish but I'm living proof of what happens when you ignore your problems."

Link heard the melancholy in her voice. Tetra took Niko on as crewman not long before their first adventure. She said back then, she wasn't at all sure why she did, all the others told her it was a bad idea. Tetra though, took a liking to Niko and in true Miss Tetra form, hired him anyway. She paused at the crest of the first hill and after looking at the horizon for a moment, Tetra turned suddenly and asked, "Link do you still have that letter I had your sister send you?"

Surprised, he nodded.

"Can I see it, please?"

Link pulled it out and glanced at it, but stopped before he handed it to her.

"That's what I was afraid of," Tetra said as she took the letter from him. Half the words on the envelope were missing. "It's starting."

* * *

**Funeral for a Friend**

Zill watched in fascination from behind a copse of nearby trees, Link's battle on the beach. When it was over he almost came out but decided not to when a girl, he knew was one of the pirates came down from the watchtower. When the girl kissed Link, Zill groaned and turned his back on the pair.

He rolled from behind the trees and saw Link's book still on the ground by the tree. Zill picked it up and carried back to his house. He wasn't real sure why but he decided to hide it, but he did and since Neville was his responsibility now, no one was likely to find it in the pig's pen. He was just straightening up when he heard his father's voice.

"You're up early young man, the sun won't be up for at least another hour, just couldn't wait to feed your new charge?"

Zill swallowed and turned as he plastered his best smile. He nodded as he nervously patted the big black pig's back and said, "Well, Dad, I'm gonna go in, Neville's all set now."

"Oh, Son?"

Zill froze. "Uh, yeah Dad?"

"It seems my pocket knife has gone missing." Zill almost jumped out of his skin when his Dad turned him around and continued, "If you happen to run across it, would you pick it up for me?" When Zill nodded he continued, "I'm going to try to talk some sense into the others but I'll be back in a bit. I hope Link wasn't too uncomfortable tied up to that tree all night."

"Uhhh, yes sir," Zill said.

"You're a good boy, Zill You go help you mother with breakfast now."

Zill nodded and watched his father start down the hill. Yesterday his Dad tried to convince the others that Link would never harm any of them, and argued against tying him to the tree. Sue Belle, however, was adamant that they restrain the murderer.

Of course if his dad ever figured out where his pocket knife really went, his goose was cooked. Zill almost collapsed in relief when he shut the door behind him. It wasn't too long after that he heard the alarm bell. He and his older brother rushed to the window and could see the other adults on the island searching the nearby houses.

Zill watched as his dad walked over to the tree where Link had been tied up and Zill got a sinking feeling when he saw his dad bend down and pick something up out of the sand. When his father looked back up at their home, Zill dropped out of sight. His older brother ran to their bedroom to grab some clothes so he could help with the search. Cautiously Zill looked back out the window, he looked past the beach near the end of the dock and smiled as a cyclone came down and lifted Link's boat into the sky.

"Awesome," Zill whispered.

With the search for the missing hero well underway, Zill slipped out of the house and made a quick trip up to the cliffs, to watch and stay out of the way. Zill knew that they wouldn't find Link and felt a little guilty that he'd given him that knife, but his heart told him it was the right thing to do.

At the end of the path just before the bridge, Zill found something that surprised him even more. Aryll's friend Jake was sitting near his nest but something was wrong. Usually the gull sat atop it and squawked whenever anyone came near. This time it stood silently nearby and only looked at the strangely silent nest. Zill's eyes adjusted to the gloom and grew wider and he felt suddenly ill as the smell of burnt meat filled his nose. He knew now what the seagull was guarding, the bodies of his dead children.

"Aw Jake, I'm so sorry."

The bird turned its head to him and screed quietly.

"You want to bury them?"

The gull's head cocked the other way straightened and bobbed. Zill took that as a yes and ran back down the path to get a shovel. He didn't really want to try and explain what he was doing, so he snuck around the back of his house. Zill grabbed the shovel and was about to head back when another idea struck him and he set the shovel down and went inside the house. His mother wasn't around so Zill ran to his room and pulled out the small box he kept his favorite things in. After he dumped them on the bed and gave it a shake to make sure there was nothing left inside, he paused and again listened for his mother.

Zill slowly opened the door and carefully looked this way then that. When he saw that the coast was clear, dropped off the porch, grabbed the shovel and took off at a run. He crossed the causeway and sped up the path. When he arrived back at the nest, he was out of breath and relieved that no one saw him. Jake was still there, stoically on guard.

"I hope this will be okay," Zill said as he set the box on the ground. "I brought it for..." Zill faltered, "Your children, you know?"

Apparently the gull did, as it hopped nearer to him and inspected the miniature treasure box. Zill opened it, and the gull looked inside. The soft green cloth liner was still pretty clean and the bird looked up at him and made a sad sound he'd never heard a seagull make before. Jake moved backed away from it and Zill reached over and stroked the bird's feathers. Glancing at the nest, Zill swallowed hard and decided if he was going to wear the Hero's clothes then he'd have to be brave.

He was grim as he stood and reached into the ruined nest and removed the first body and gently placed it in the box, then the second. All the while Jake crooned gently, as if to say farewell to them. Zill couldn't be sure, mostly because he'd never gotten the chance to learn much of the seagull's language, but he thought the bird sounded like he was crying. He felt like crying himself, but knew he couldn't, not yet.

Jake then pushed the lid shut with his beak and started to hop away. The bird went only a few feet, then stopped and waited. Zill figured Jake was waiting on him so he gingerly picked up the box and shovel. He followed the bird up the curved edge of the cliff, and whenever he came close, Jake flew or hopped a little further until they reached the top most part of the Island. Zill set down the box and pointed to a spot near some wildflowers.

The seagull bobbed its head again and Zill started to dig. He made it a good hole; he didn't want any of the scavengers that lived in the rocks to mess with the grave so he made it a little deeper. When he looked back up from his work he was surprised to see a second gull had arrived and stood silently next to Jake.

The other seagull wasn't Jasper though, this one looked really old for a gull. Zill got out of his hole and picked up the box, which he set it gently at the bottom. He knelt near the edge and prayed aloud to the Goddesses on the chick's behalf, that their spirits would find a safe haven in the afterlife of seagulls. This seemed to please the pair of gulls and they stayed still as stone as he filled in the hole. As a last gesture of kindness, Zill dug up three of the flowers from nearby, planted them in the shape of the Triforce to mark the spot, and firmly packed the earth over the grave.

* * *

Halfway up the side of the cliff, Link stopped Tetra. As they neared the first of several waterfalls, Link pulled out his grappling hook and once secured he looked back at Tetra and noticed she now looked very tired. 

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You sure?"

She shook her head this time.

"Can you hold on?"

"I'll do my best." Tetra said sleepily.

"Hmmm," Link turned and when she put her arms around his neck, he looped the rope around her once, he could almost see the raised eyebrow, and he said, "For my benefit, Tetra, I need both hands for this."

"I know," she said and he felt her grip tighten and she said groggily, "Hurry..." and he felt her rest her head on his back.

_Crap,_ he thought, and pulled the rope a little tighter. Link already knew he would never make it all the way up to the entrance of the Deku Tree's haven before whatever was happening finished. Tetra said she needed to be out of sight, probably before sun up and his mind raced. He jumped off the cliff and lowered them until they were aligned with the cave he knew was behind one of the waterfalls.

Link kicked his feet out, and on the third swing, he almost had enough speed to make it through the fast moving water. As his feet splashed through the falls, Link was startled when he felt Tetra start to lose her solidity, the next swing would have to be his last and he hoped he'd gained enough momentum. Link braced himself and got ready to release the grappling hook and at the same moment Tetra's Triforce piece began to shine very brightly. Link became alarmed as the glow began to leave her hand and swallow them both. Time slowed to a crawl and Link gripped the rope harder as he struggled with a moment of intense vertigo.

As he swung back toward the cave, it felt like he'd stopped all together and it felt like something was trying to pull him or Tetra away. The golden glow of Tetra's Triforce piece continued its march up her arm and when it came into contact with him, Link pulled the rope a little tighter as the Triforce of Courage in his own hand to sprung to life and echoed its sister. The world abruptly started moving again and Link released the hook. Tetra suddenly felt much heavier and together they sailed together through the water and toward the cave. Out of the corner of his mind's eye, Link saw the shadow as it swept near the entrance in its effort to find its quarry.

It headed directly for them, but Link lost track of it as an explosion of feathers suddenly obscured the whole scene. As the golden light of their combined Triforce pieces overtook even that, Link closed his eyes. He managed to turn their bodies so his would be on the bottom, but discovered he didn't need to worry. The radiance that surrounded them cushioned the impact, so all they did was slide a little deeper into the cave.

They came to a halt and the twin glows subsided enough for him to see again. Link listened carefully for any sounds of pursuit and he watched the waterfall for any signs of disturbance. When nothing happened, Link was so relieved he lay there for a few minutes with Tetra apparently asleep on top of him. Once Link managed to get himself into a sitting position, he noticed Tetra currently wore her full princess look and Link sighed when he realized his own clothing had shifted.

His eyes strayed back to the sleeping princess. She was so beautiful like this, too fragile looking to be real, and so not Tetra. He brushed some stray hair from her face and she stirred a little. He never did understand why, but her Princess aspect never appealed to him half as much as when she was just Tetra, dread pirate and terror of the seas. That was the girl he'd fallen for, even when she'd shout at him for this or that, he never minded, well not much, at least she was talking to him.

"I am such a glutton for punishment," he said to the fireflies that flitted around him. "Who knows maybe we can work it out this time."

He leaned back to wait, Tetra most likely would wake up soon and Link yawned. He was puzzled by an overwhelming and unnatural sense of fatigue and now lulled by the sound of the water as it crashed past the cave opening he thought, _Naps are good,_ and his eyes closed and he drifted off.

* * *

Hito growled. 

"You've interfered for the last time, Guardian," the shadow said to the boy who stood in his way with arms crossed. Less than five feet tall, the guardian did not make the most daunting of figures. In fact, the bow at his back was almost as tall as he was. _So this the best the wretched three could come up with?_ Hito thought. "Get out of the way, or you'll learn what real pain is."

"Of course, but first ju must do me a favor and answer zees question," the boy said and with an unnatural speed, he pulled his bow from his back and fired an arrow into the ground at Hito's feet. Small crystals of ice started to pop from the shaft and Hito skipped back a few feet as the ground around and in front of him froze. "Well what do ju know...I was wrong, ju can dance. Jour mother would be proud," the boy said glibly as he smiled and cocked another arrow.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Hito hissed.

"Ju would enjoy zat eh?" the boy asked and cocked his head. "My brosser thinks ju are a fool, and says I chould leave you to the Wind Waker."

"That idiot boy is not why I came here."

"Jes I know zees, and zat ees why I am here."

Hito started forward slowly but kept his eye on that bow. "You really are nothing more than a half-breed you know, you'll never be as good as him."

"Oh! Ju are such a bad man, now ju haf gone and hurt my feelings," the boy said in a rather petulant tone and loosed the arrow. Hito gasped, not because he was caught unaware, but because he was forced to come up short. Only then did the shadow noticed the edge of his cloak was pinned to the ground. By the time Hito looked up again the boy already notched another and let it fly. This one caught in almost the same spot and he heard the boy say, "Ju really chouldn't aggravate once who haf bones to pick with ju."

"Do you really think your fast enough to stop me?" Hito growled and stomped on the shafts. They shattered and abruptly burst into flames. The boy's laughter fueled Hito's growing resentment and with an angry shout, the shadow man ripped the cloak from his neck.

"I am losing patience half-breed!" Hito shouted and rushed forward but skidded to a halt when he found himself faced with the points of not one, but two arrows. They glowed ominously and were aimed directly at his face.

Hito looked up to see the boy was gone and the young man who faced him now still wore that knowing smile, but there was not touch of humor in his amber eyes as he said evenly, "And so dear Uncle, am I."


	25. Chapter 24: Guardians

Okay so what was I talking about? Oh yeah...something about scissors...and seagulls…yesh…you all know the drill. Readers, try not to worry too much - I guarantee this is not what you think you thought you saw... Reviewer, thanks again, I'll be looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

(Augh! this is gonna kill me if I have to keep doing this.)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
**by achitka

**Chapter 24**  
**Guardians**

**

* * *

**

Gonzo watched Aryll as she slept, something was most definitely wrong. Since coming back from dinner, her condition worsened. No longer sleeping fitfully, she was running a fever which came out of nowhere. Her face flushed, Aryll shivered under her blankets and Gonzo felt helpless. All he could do for her was replace the damp cloth on her forehead. Gonzo looked up when Senza opened the door.

"We just passed Headstone; we should make Outset by morning."

Gonzo nodded. "Alright I'll be up in a few minutes."

"No, stay with her," Senza said quietly, "I can look after things on deck. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"You sure?"

"This is where your head will be anyway. Besides, what else is a First Mate for?"

"Thanks, Senza, let me know."

"Aye, Captain," he said and closed the door.

Gonzo removed the cloth, re-wetted it, and replaced it on Aryll's head. She'd seemed a little better after she'd gotten some broth in her but complained of a terrible headache. The fever came while she slept and Aryll hadn't stirred since.

He picked up the bottle that contained the health fairy. Gonzo tapped on the glass and said to it, "You in there, don't you let her go okay?"

The fairy looked back at him through the glass, her dark iridescent eyes glowed he thought a little more brightly and she nodded. Satisfied Gonzo set the bottle back near Aryll on the bed. He wet the cloth again and said in a whisper, "Don't you leave me Aryll Namaki, because I don't think I could bear it."

* * *

Jake hopped closer to the boy who now stood silently next to the grave with tears in his eyes.

_"Which one is zees?" _Jake asked the older gull.

_"That is Zill, he is one of Abe and Rose Namaki's children."_

Jake thought about this for a moment and said to no one in particular, _"Zee ones with zee pig." _

_"Yes, the ones with the pig. You really should thank him."_

_"Jes, but do ju think zat wise?"_

_"Look at his feet."_

Jake did and realized these were the same feet he'd found stuck out of the bush earlier and said, _"I always did like zees one."_

_"You have been a seagull too long Jake, you are losing your humanity."_

_"Perhaps old one, truly there has been no need to be anthink osser zan a gull." _Jake walked nearer the flowers and sat down beside them. "_Ju and jour brosser handled training zee chidren very well. Jasper and I had to do zumsing all zat time."_

_"Ah, distraction with compliments,"_ the other gull said, "_be that as it may, in my current state I can no longer assist them, and we both know I will be leaving this plane sooner and not later."_

Jake gazed back at the older and asked, _"This makes me curious, why did ju note deal with zat tekuragari?"_

_"I wasn't expecting it, didn't notice it. Too wrapped up in my reading to notice him until it was too late,"_ the older gull said in reply and came to sit nearby.

Jake looked up at the boy again; he was done with his tears and now stood with his shovel on his shoulder. The boy waved as if to leave and Jake came to a decision and changed to that twelve-year-old boy.

Zill's eyes went wide and startled by the sudden transformation, dropped the shovel, and took a step back. Jake sighed; the boy was too close to the edge of the cliff and guardian watched as Zill's arms spun wildly for a moment and he lost his balance. Moving quickly, Jake grabbed the boy's tunic and pulled him back. This over balanced them both and the pair landed in a heap. The older gull looked on with mild interest and pecked at Jake's head when they landed nearby.

_"You really should be more careful when you do that Jake,"_ the other gull admonished.

"He did not fall, old man," Jake said as he struggled to shoo the gull away from him.

"Wh...who are you?" Zill asked after they untangled themselves. Then he did a double take as he stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of him and said excitedly, "You're Jake! Were you really just a seagull?" When Jake nodded, Zill said, "Awesome."

"Ju are not afraid?"

"Heck no! This is the best!" Zill cried. He paused for a moment and asked, "Why do you talk like that?" The boy paused again as he gathered up something in his head and Zill looked back at Jake and said in a voice that barely contained his excitement, "You're a Guardian right!"

Jake looked down at the other gull as it squawked and pecked at his boot. Jake shrugged and said, "He es jour student, why are ju askink me?"

"Where did you get those?" Zill asked pointing to one of the twin swords strapped to Jake's back, "and who is the other gull? Have you always lived on the island? Can you teach me how to turn into a bird?" Jake raised an eyebrow and stood speechless at the seemingly endless stream of questions. After a few more, the guardian held up his hand. Zill stopped talking and said a little sheepishly, "Sorry, Master Sturgeon always says... I mean said, I ask too many questions, but I've never met a talking seagull before."

"Ees alright," Jake said and looked at him fondly. "Jour curiosity does ju credit. But tell me, did ju see zee Wind Waker leaf zee island?"

"Link? Yeah, he flew up into a cyclone, that was really neat, and that pirate girl was with him. She came down from the watchtower, over there," Zill said as he pointed. He lowered his voice and his face contorted as if he'd smelled something awful and said, "and she kissed him."

"Really?"

Zill nodded and Jake laughed when the boy shuddered.

Jake shook is head and asked, "What else did ju see?"

Zill told him first about the fire at Link's house and how Master Sturgeon was killed. How everyone thought Link did it and his part in Link's escape from the island. With as much detail as he could he described the fight on the beach. Jake listened with great interest and only interrupted Zill with a few questions here and there.

When the boy was done with his tale, Jake said quite seriously, "Zill, sone of Abe and Rose, ju haf earned jour Hero's clothes zis night for ju haf done much to aide zee Wind Waker and zee Princess," Jake paused and added as his eyes flicked back toward the grave, "and me."

"Really?"

Jake nodded and he would swear he could see the boy's eyes light up as he made the connections.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to a Guardian," Zill said and leaned in quite close and asked, "Princess? You mean that pirate girl is a _Princess?"_

"Jes, ju are a fine boy, Zill, zee stuff heros are made of."

Zill blushed and Jake looked down at the older gull, which squawked and tugged at his pant leg.

"Jes, old man," Jake said in a tired voice, "but ju know why zat ees not possible."

It squawked a little louder in reply and Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is he saying?" Zill asked.

"He ees reminding me of my duties."

"Oh...do all the seagulls talk to you, like they talk to Aryll?"

"So full of questions."

"Sorry, but like I said..."

"Ju haf never met a talkink seagull before."

"Yeah."

"If ju try hard enough ju may be able to understand heem," Jake said as he pushed the older gull away with his foot. "Zough I do haf one favor to ask..."

"Hey, anything you need, I'm your guy."

"Take zees cranky old bird down to the village," Jake said and ignored the bird as it pecked at his leg. "Leaf heem wit zee one called Zoobelle."

"SueBelle?" Zill asked and looked the old gull again. "Why?"

"Zey need each other."

"Yeah," Zill said as he nodded, "she's pretty upset about her grandpa."

As the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon, Jake looked northeast. The Guardian sighed and said to Zill. "I must leaf now, but since I am now in jour debt and eef time allows, I weel return and teach ju how to use zees," he said and he pointed to the swords. "As long as jour father does not object."

Without another word, Jake took three steps and leapt headfirst off the cliff. Zill ran to the edge and dropped top the ground.

"Whoa!" he cried as the biggest eagle he'd ever seen, shot past him and banked, headed in the direction of Southern Fairy Island. He watched it until it disappeared then turned back to the older gull.

"So," Zill said as he stood and picked up his shovel. "Have we met?"

* * *

Tetra woke with a start. She blinked as she sat up, and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that Link was still with her. She'd feared the recycling of days would separate them, but there he was, sound asleep as he leaned against the wall. One of the bearers in her head reminded her that, that also meant he was with her within the time loop's magic and Tetra did not look forward to explaining that to him. While she was not completely sure how it all worked, each time the time loop reset, Tetra better understood how the magic manipulated time and was quite sure she could do something similar. 

Glancing at the sleeping hero, Tetra felt that weird moment of irritation and squelched it. _You don't have time to be bitchy, Tetra_ she thought and tried to remember what set her off that day on Windfall. _What did we argue about that day?_ It was so clear to her before, but now...Something with her memory was just plain wrong. Somehow, the magic of that unbinding song and the time loop were also affecting her memory. In fact, she was beginning to think that none of what she remembered about it was valid. Well, she was wise to it now, and nothing angered Tetra more than being played for a fool. Someone was going to regret the day they messed with her head.

She looked around and wondered where Link brought them. She glanced at the waterfall and thought, _This still must be the Forest Haven, but where?_ Angry voices over the sound of the rushing water pulled her out of her reflection and she got up and went closer to the waterfall. Through it, she saw Chiyuu as he faced off with the Shadow. It was damn creepy how much it looked and sounded like Link. Still that shadow must have a name, everyone does. Tetra determined she'd find it out, because she knew with a true name came weakness, and this was one she planned to exploit to the fullest.

Deciding she'd figure it out later, Tetra smiled as one of Chiyuu's arrows pinned the other's cloak to the ground. She realized the guardian was stalling and she'd better get the hell out of there. Tetra swore under her breath when she almost tripped over her skirt. "Why dresses?" she muttered and gathered it up. "Of all the stupid..." she said and knelt in front of Link. She nudged him a few times, but he didn't wake up.

Irked, Tetra pulled on one of his ears. His eyes flew open as his hand came up with frightening speed and grabbed her wrist. When his eyes focused on her, he raised and eyebrow and released his grip. Tetra flexed her fingers and rubbed her wrist and thought, _There has to be an easier way to wake him up..._ and she whispered, "I'm sorry Link, but you sleep like the dead and we have to go...now."

He yawned and nodded.

Tetra's mind raced as she tried to think of one place the shadow would not expect her to be. She stood up and pulled Link to his feet. She hadn't actually tried to move two people beyond the half plane where the garden existed and a stop would take too long. _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought and wrapped her arms around him not because she had to, but because if she did lose track of him she wanted this to be the last thing she remembered. She glanced up, when did he get so tall?

_Whatever,_ she thought as she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She paused long enough to listen to his heartbeat and the true memory of that day slipped quietly back into place. Tetra felt her heart beat a little faster when his arms wrapped around her and she thought, _Always so tranquil_ and his ever-present calm gave her strength. _He really is far too trusting,_ she thought and she held him tighter as she emptied her head, took a deep breath and thought of them together on Tingle Island.

* * *

As Jake flew over the pirate ship, he thought he heard someone call to him. The voice, so insistent and familiar made him pause in his journey and went to the window of the Princess's cabin. The large man he knew as Gonzo sat next to the bed with his eyes closed. When the pirate opened them, he carefully removed the cloth from a girl's head, re-wetted it, and replaced it. Jake looked at Aryll and could see that his earlier assessment of her condition was off. Her change was coming far sooner than either he or his brother expected. Probably more side effects of that crystal, he decided. 

Jake looked in the direction of the Forest Haven, and knew that Jasper would just have to survive this one, on his own. Someone had to help the kotori through this, else she would remain as she was, lost in the between of it. Jake frowned as he remembered how he scolded the Princess for not paying attention and realized he'd done no better. For too long he'd allowed himself to be distracted from his true path and knowing what was coming, he flew up to the crow's nest to wait.

* * *

Aryll's fevered dreams where a broken jumble of images she could not sort out. She struggled with them until she awoke to find herself soaked in sweat with a horrible headache. In the distance, Aryll thought she heard those familiar voices and she lay there for the longest time listening to them. They promised her hope and an answer to the mysterious longing she felt. Still exhausted she watched the sun as it started to come up over the horizon. The voices continued their call and she realized that her headache only got worse when she tried to ignore them. 

"Oh for the love of..." she said exasperated, "I'm coming already." Aryll still felt tired and when she finally felt like she could move, she got up. Aryll paused as she passed Gonzo, he'd remained with her and was here still asleep in his chair, but the voices seemed to know she was on her feet so their call became more adamant and she followed them out of the cabin.

Aryll looked up. She'd swear the sound was coming from somewhere above her and she decided she needed to get somewhere higher. She padded quickly across the deck, her bare feet making little noise on the wooden deck. There were several pirates about, but none noticed her and she looked up at the crow's nest and heard them again. _This is really weird_, Aryll thought and started to climb.

She poked her head through and spotted a young man, who sat cross-legged on the far side.

"Guardian," Aryll said as she looked at him. "You're a Guardian, and you're here to show me how to fly."

The other only nodded.

"Where have you been? I have questions for you mister," she said as she pulled herself up and sat directly across from him. Something in his features tugged at her memory and she said, "It's weird but I feel like I've known you all my life..." Aryll blinked when she saw his golden eyes shimmered oddly in the early morning sunlight. He remained silent as he watched her and Aryll said, "I guess I have. How long have you been waiting here, Jake?"

"Not long kotori,"

Aryll wondered why Jake sounded so subdued and almost apologetic. She became aware that the yearning and feelings of loss were gone and it all suddenly made sense. Her Grandma told her the story of the Guardians, their purpose and how they came into being, but never how they were chosen. No one seemed to know that and though she hadn't understood it before, she did now.

"Ju cane still say no to zees, kotori," Jake said as if reading her thoughts.

However, Aryll knew if she did, the longing would return. Her thoughts turned to Gonzo; he still sat next to the bed in Tetra's cabin waiting for her to wake up. She pulled her knees up under her chin when she realized, that if she did this, the Aryll below would never awaken.

"No, I think we both know why I can't do that," Aryll said. She smiled weakly and asked, "How did you know?"

"Jour Mother," Jake said quietly, "she knew all zee old legends and called to us near the end of her days."

"I always wondered why you two showed up," Aryll said as she stood but still she hesitated and a tear for a different loss fell. She looked at Jake and asked, "Can I ever come back?"

When the other did not respond, Aryll closed her eyes and hung her head. Her headache was gone but had been replaced by a painful ache she was quite sure would never leave her and with a heavy heart, nodded to the Guardian. Jake understood her hesitation and gathered her in his arms as Aryll shed her last tears for the man she knew she could have loved, but now would never get the chance to.

* * *

"Well, this is unexpected," Hito said as he glanced up from the arrows. "I can see I've underestimated you, Jasper," his eyes returned to the arrows and the shadow took a few slow steps back. "How is it that your brother is still missing, I thought you two were inseparable." 

"Ju would tink neh?" Jasper said and lowered the bow slightly. "Eef he ees late in coming, zen I will just haf to deal wit ju myself."

_That one is over confident,_ Hito thought, "You wouldn't want to do anything foolhardy," he said and placed his hands behind him.

"I haf never been accused of being foolhardy, hasty, jes," Jasper said and he frowned, "but never foolhardy."

_Just a little longer,_ Hito thought.

"I don't know why your going to all this trouble, you know the Princess is never going escape, so why all the dramatics?"

"I ask mysef zat very same question at lease ten times a day," Jasper said and he cocked his head as if listening for a moment. "But my world ees ever ruled by drama."

Hito let his anger flow into the ground and felt it build. It reflected back to him and with it came the magic he relied on. The shadow smiled as the ball of magic he held behind his back grew in intensity. If he goaded the Guardian just a little more...

"It's a shame to waste so much talent on a flighty princess and that simpleton hero of hers. Why don't you join me, the offer stands you know. You and your brother would make a welcome addition to my helpers."

"Zat is not possible, seence I loathe jour very existence."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Ju axed," Jasper said and shrugged. "Though ju would think ju would haf gotten a more recent map in jour travels."

"What?" Hito asked trying to keep the guardian talking.

"On zees Island, it is note mee jou chould be concerned with," Jasper said as he glanced behind the shadow. "And of course before ju launch zat ball at me. There ees one here more dangerous to ju than I."

"What are you babbling about," Hito snapped.

"Oh nothink, joost a reminder for jou of somzinc ju seem to haf forgotten."

_Almost there,_ Hito thought. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"Fado."

"What's a fado?"

"Ju mean who. Zees is zee Forest Haven, and nothink zat happens or zat_ has happened_ here goes unnoticed by zee Great Deku Tree."

Without warning roots of every size and shape burst up from the ground and surrounded the shadow and caused Hito to drop his magic ball of energy. It dissipated as it burned the stalks closest to him, but the roots kept coming. They yanked and pulled at his wrists, arms and legs. Soon Hito was bound so tightly that he could hardly breathe as they latched on to any part of him they touched.

It hit Hito then, just what the Guardian was yammering on about. The anger he'd felt...the anger that was underlying and permeated everything. A hatred he thought only a shadowy echo of his own, he realized too late, what that wretched little pest was getting at. This really was the last place on the great sea he should be. As Hito's feet left the ground, his anger grew as he heard the Guardians laughter.

"You haven't stopped me," he said in a hiss.

"So much drama," Jasper said as he wagged a finger at the shadow. "But I warned ju note to irritate those who haf bones."

"When I get loose from this, I'll kill you as I should have years a ago."

The young man's smile faded and he said quite seriously, "Ah, but killing me would serf no purpose, besides Uncle, I know I haf no hope of stoppink ju. I only needed to slow ju down."

Jasper put away the bow and turned and left the shadow. When he reached what he thought a safe distance, Jasper looked back at the shadow and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Zat was too close," he said to himself and said a quick prayer of thanks to Farore and took off in seagull form in the direction of Tingle Island.

* * *

The cry of a gull startled Gonzo out of his sleep he blinked and realized he must have dozed off. He looked out the window and smiled as the tail end of his dream came back to him. All of Aryll's talk of flying reminded him of a dream he'd had as a boy. That all seemed so long ago now, he sighed and went over to the bed. When he reached for the towel , he noticed the bottle that held the health fairy was empty. His frown deepened and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Aryll and realized, she wasn't breathing. 

Panicked, he yanked back the blankets and stared as the reality of it sunk in. Sometime while he'd slept, Aryll slipped away. She looked so small lying there and he reached over and gently touched her face. Her skin was still warm and his sorrow welled up and threatened to overtake him as tears filled his eyes.

She was really gone.

Gonzo replaced one of the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. He started at the floor until a knock at the door pulled his attention away and he looked up as Senza entered the room.

"We've reached..." Senza stopped when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Gonzo said as he looked back at Aryll again. "She's gone."

"Goddesses no, when?" Senza said and came closer. "She seemed so much better at dinner yesterday."

"I'm not sure, I must have fallen asleep-" his voice caught in his throat, and the let out a ragged sob, "if I'd stayed awake, maybe-"

Senza helped Gonzo back to the chair and poured him some water and after he handed it to him, he turned back to the motionless girl and covered her face with the blanket.

"Gonzo," Senza said as he turned back around, "I, I know how much she meant to you, but awake or no, if the Goddesses called her she had to go."

"But why would they?" Gonzo snarled and bit back on his anger only to have swallowed up by his grief. "Hadn't she already been through enough? Why?"

"I don't know, I can't answer that question. Maybe if you asked the--," Senza paused at the angry look Gonzo gave him and after a long moment of silence Senza asked, "So what do we do now?"

Gonzo took a deep breath. "Were going to find her grandma, Miss Tetra says she's gone missing."

"Miss Tetra? What about Mako and Zuko?"

"They seem to be missing also."

"Alright," Senza said as he looked out the cabin window. "I'll prepare to dock."

"I'll be up shortly."

"You don't need..."

"No, I do need," Gonzo said more to himself than his friend, "and since I'm forever doomed not to have what I want," he said as more tears slipped down his face, "I'll just have to find something to fill in the cracks."

"This is all because of that crystal, isn't it?"

"Yes, it had a creature called a tekuragari in it."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet Aryll's Grandma does and I need all the information I can get my hands on," he said and felt fresh tears come up at the mention of her name. "I also will have to explain this..." and he downed the last of the water. "Let me know when we're ready to go ashore."

"Aye Captain," Senza said after giving his arm a squeeze, "Aye."

* * *

Link slowly opened one eye, then the other and looked around. He squinted as he looked up at the tower. Tingle? His eyes drifted down to see Tetra had once again returned to her normal self. "Thank you," he said. 

"For what?"

"For being the dread pirate and terror of the seas."

Tetra looked at her clothes. "Well at least I'll be spared the agony of climbing that damn ladder in a dress."

"Oh, I don't know," Link said and shrugged. "It could be interesting to watch if nothing else."

"I'll bet," Tetra said as she turned away from him to head up the ladder. "Maybe if you're lucky..." and quite suddenly she grabbed her head and cried, "Gah! What the-"

"Tetra? What's the matter?" Then it hit him too and his own hand went to his head.

"Something's wrong, very wrong," Tetra said and grimaced as she sat down at the base of the tower. "I just can't tell where."

"Does this happen a lot?" Link asked and blinked as his vision became clouded.

"It's never been this bad before, even when you were fighting on the beach, it was harsh but this..." Tetra blinked and shook her head. "Damn it! What is it?"

Link rubbed his forehead and sat down next to her as he realized he must be feeling an echo of whatever pain Tetra was feeling and put an arm around her shoulder. As he did an image of his sister Aryll flickered through his head. She was sitting across from a young man he was sure he had never laid eyes on. Still...he looked so damn familiar, where had he seen features like those before?

"Jinchi..." he heard Tetra say.

"Who?" Link asked, but Tetra didn't answer she was too lost in the pain to respond. Link grabbed her hand and set their Triforce pieces ringing. As the sound died away, so did the pain and Link looked at Tetra and asked her again, "Who is Jinchi?"

Tetra slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "He's an elemental Guardian. Goddesses that was bad," she said as a smile crept onto her face. "Well at least it's good to know I'm not the only one with unstable clothing."

Link looked down and sighed. Green tunic, legging and a hat..."Great," he said as he leaned back again. "Okay, we'll skip the climb for now."

"Oh, I don't know," Tetra said and shrugged. "It could be interesting to watch if nothing else."

"Nice Princess, can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Oh right," she paused and thought for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure, but from what I can _remember_ they're guardian spirits--"

"They?"

"Sorry I keep forgetting, Jinchi and Chiyuu, hitherto known to you as Jake and Jasper."

Link had no idea what she was talking about and stared at Tetra blankly.

"Remember what I said about being harassed by overprotective seagulls?"

Link nodded.

"One, I'm pretty sure is the elemental guardian of the forests, the other the seas. I don't know all the details, but somehow those two have been trying to help us, despite our obvious inability to get it straight. "

"Jake and Jasper?"

"Yes."

Link thought back to when those two saucy seagulls invaded his home. It was just after his mother passed, and Aryll was very unhappy. So much so, she would sit on the beach for hours, just watching the sea. Then those two showed up. At first they only stayed for a day, then two, next he knew they were full time residents of the Namaki household. Whenever Aryll was outside, those two remained with her constantly.

When she was kidnapped, they followed the Helmarok King all the way to the Forsaken Fortress and remained with Aryll until Link and Tetra managed to rescue her and the other kidnapped girls. It made Link wonder if his father or grandmother knew what the gulls were. If they did, they never said a word, they were more relieved that his sister finally came out of the funk she had settled into.

"But where did they come from?" Link wondered aloud.

"That's the frustrating part," Tetra said, "I feel like I should know and they both look so damn familiar. Everytime I see them or talk to one of them, I get the strangest sensation...It's like I know them from somewhere...that doesn't make any sense does it."

"About as much as anything else does."

"Aryll is connected to them somehow, I just can't see what the connection is, and those two aren't talking. All I know for sure is Guardians aren't born, Link, they're chosen, and those two have been around a very long time."

Tetra stood up and held out her hand. Link took it and as he started to rise. Tetra let go and Link fell unceremoniously on his backside. She came over and knelt beside him, never taking her eyes off whatever was in front of her.

"Damn it Tetra, what the-" Link stopped as he turned to see what she was staring at and all the blood ran out of his face.

* * *

5/23/06

When I first posted this chapter I was amazed at the number of angry emails I received because of it. 53 at last count...oh my...


	26. Chapter 25: This is all your fault

I have no idea why I like this chapter so much...must be the dialogue, which I enjoyed writing a little too much. Truthfully I really was surprised by the number of angry e-mails I received beacuse of...shall we call it _'Aryll's change'_. So I wrote this more to cheer myself up and maybe the readers too. Things really were starting to look a little bleak. I also revamped some portions of the dialogue to include_ a patch for the huge, gaping plot hole-_

**'ahem'**

uhhh...I mean explanation for a few thing I really should have covered...Crazy rabbits.

Once again from the top; Readers: don't believe everything you think you thought you saw; reviewers as always thanks!

(Remember the author chick is a loon and cannot take responsibility for anything that may appear on the page below...)

* * *

**Nagori Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka  
**  
**Chapter 25:****  
****"This is all your fault..."

* * *

**

Link stood and stared unbelieving as he looked all the way around.

"Tetra?"

He'd never seen so much grass in his life. Knee-high, it stretched out in every direction for miles. Stranger than the grass itself, was its lack of color as everything around them appeared in washed out grays and browns.

"Tetra?" Link asked again and he pulled her up beside him. "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing..."

"Okay, Link, if that's what you want," Tetra said but her voice also held the same disbelieving note, "but if you're seeing a sea of grass where the ocean used to be...I can't help you."

"Where are we?"

"You think I know?"

"Well this isn't Tingle Island and I since I'm pretty sure you managed to pull me into the time loop, I thought you might."

Tetra just stared back at him for a moment and said, "Cocky bastard, and here I was worried how I was going to explain that."

"So you thought you'd surprise me with it?" he asked and when she gave him an innocent look, Link added, "You have been known to be a little vague with the details, Tetra. You know I hate guessing. You could have at least warned me though."

"The truth is, Link, I wasn't actually sure it was going to work." When his mouth dropped open she said, "Hey, you did say you'd do anything I needed you to."

"I did, and I will, but if you keep leaving things out, Tetra, you're going to get me killed."

While Link expected her to start shouting at him, she instead surprised him when she looked back over the grass. She closed her eyes as she struggled with something and after a deep breath Tetra sighed.

"You're right, Link. Everything has been moving so fast these past few days, I truly hadn't considered that. I should have mentioned it," Tetra said.

Link scratched his head and said, "You're scaring me again."

"And this is new, how?"

"Okay, then I guess we should work backward. Do you think you have anything with you that would cause something like this? I'm not carrying anything new, beside the staff."

"Not that I know of, unless..." Tetra groaned as she shrugged off her pack. She knelt down beside it and reached inside.

"What are you looking for?"

"A box," she said as she reached deeper. "I can't believe I forgot about that damn box." There was a note of anger in her voice that made Link nervous.

"Which box?" he asked cautiously.

_"My_ _birthday present_."

Link cleared his throat and said, "Oh yeah, that box." He hadn't actually expected to be around when Tetra opened it. Link rubbed his chin as he remembered the circumstances surrounding the box's acquisition. Circumstances he was not prepared to discuss.

When Tetra finally found it and pulled it out, Link felt a moment of extreme apprehension and was half tempted to snatch it away, but knew that would only make things worse. They both looked closer and Tetra noticed the latch, so stubborn before, was undone.

Link's curiosity overtook his uneasiness and he asked, "How did you get that open?"

"I didn't," Tetra said as she examined it. She turned it over and they both noticed the carved full moon glowed dimly. "At least I don't think I did, exactly where did you find this thing anyway?"

_'Uh oh'_ Link thought, "Ummm..." Detail number one was rearing its ugly little head. He sat down next to her and said nothing while he tried to come up with a good answer that wasn't a flat out lie.

"Well?"

He scratched his head and stood up. "I don't recall actually," and wondered how long he could stall her.

"Don't recall?" Tetra eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What are you hiding Namaki?"

"Not a thing, I, uh just don't remember that's all."

"Fine," Tetra said as she returned her attention to the box. "Keep in mind I don't believe that for a second..." Tetra just let it hang there and Link sighed inwardly and thanked the Goddesses when she changed the subject.

"The Deku Tree says this is a kagenmi and if used properly will show you either the past or the future depending on which side you activate," Tetra paused and flipped the box over. "This is mirai, or the future side. Personally, I have no wish to see anymore than I already do and you shouldn't either. Believe me when I tell you half of what you'll see will be useless to you until it's too late to change anyway." She turned it back and traced the lightly glowing moon. "This is kako, the past, this might actually prove to be useful."

"How so?"

"There's so much about this we don't know. Like where we are now, or worse if I'm right, when."

Link pulled up a handful of the washed out gray-brown grass and said, "Well, my bet's for before the flood."

"Exactly my point. Everything looks and feels so damn real, I mean I never thought it would actually take you into the past," Tetra said as she smacked the grass in front of her. "I suppose I should be thankful and the Deku Tree did say the past was unchangeable, at least with this. So, I guess we should be safe enough."

"You don't sound very sure."

"I don't feel very sure; see how the box itself is still shut? Only the latch is undone and look where we are." Tetra said and pushed her finger along the seal. "Makes me wonder what would happen if we opened it. Got anymore paper and maybe a pencil?"

"Uh, yeah," Link said and reached back and came up with the now blank letter and a very short pencil.

"I gotta know how you do that," Tetra said as she took the items from him.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Tetra shook her head as she unfolded the paper and laid it atop of the box and made a rubbing of the scripts that ran along the outside edge. She studied it for a few minutes and frowned.

"This dialect must be really old; I don't recognize any of this script. That's why I took us to Tingle's Island, he's an annoying little s.o.b., but he's always been able to decipher this kind of stuff for me in the past."

"I think that's his only redeeming quality, but maybe I can help," Link said and reached back again. This time he came up with the bottle that contained Kage.

Tetra's eyes went wide and she asked, "You're not thinking of setting him loose are you?"

"Not yet, I need to talk to him first," Link said as he looked at the fairy through the glass and saw Kage's orange glow was missing and he appeared to be sleeping. "Hey, wake up you."

The fairy opened his eyes and sat quietly. Link was taken aback by how sad the little guy looked.

"Do you really think its safe?" he heard Tetra ask, the concern in her voice obvious.

Link shrugged. "Got any better ideas?"

"Jinchi warned me that it was dangerous just to be near them, though he did say I should be safe enough if I was with you."

"Really? That's odd, it certainly didn't help Master Sturgeon. That was the reason I asked Jake... I mean Jinchi to find Aryll, but we really need to get this translated. I'm pretty sure Kage can read, Saimon could." Tetra's apprehension was clearly written on her face but she nodded when he asked, "Then we're agreed? Kage?"

_"I am lost."_

The fairy sounded so mournful that Link frowned when Kage repeated, "_Lost..."_

"Kage, what happened to your glow?" Link asked.

The fairy looked up at him through the glass then and said sadly, "_The Goddesses have taken it from me. Now Hito can no longer find me and I can no longer hear him."_

"But why?" Tetra asked.

_"Because I wished it to be so."_

"I see," Link said. Maybe Tetra was right about him wanting to help. The Fairy Queen was certainly hopeful. As long as Kage was bound to Saimon, he was relatively safe from the shadow. Link realized now he had been led down the path on that one, that shadow obviously needed his tekuragari and went to a lot of trouble to get Link to break that binding. So why would Kage help him? It's not as if he done him any favors by breaking it. "Can you still fly?"

_"I do not know."_

It was scary how flat and lifeless the fairy's voice sounded. Link turned when Tetra lightly touched his arm and walked a few feet away.

"I'll be right back," Link said and set the bottle down next to the box and went over to where she waited.

"You can let him out anytime," Tetra said as she looked past him at the bottle.

"Well that was a quick turn around, what brought this on?"

"Keep in mind what I said earlier about him helping you," Link nodded and Tetra added, "I think I know what activated the box."

"What?"

"Kage's essence."

Link stared at her for a moment as what she said sunk in. "You mean he traded his..." Link glanced back over at the bottle again and asked, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know. It really all depends on him," Tetra said, "but, if he can't find a purpose for being, all fairies have one." Tetra frowned and added, "That's why Nagori left me, she went off to find her purpose."

"I remember you mentioned that, when did she leave?"

"Right after we got to Outset, she helped me see why I had to accept myself as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and Keeper of Knowledge."

"But I thought..."

"I told you, I was living in denial," Tetra said and she looked at the Triforce symbol on her hand for a moment. "I walled off that part of myself and locked it away, I thought for good, but I was wrong. I can never go back to being just Tetra, pirate captain and adventurer, because I am also Zelda, Princess and heir apparent to the throne of Hyrule, charged with building a nation from the remnants of the old."

"Sounds stressful."

She smiled. "It was so easy to let myself get sidetracked too, I just let the days slip by and here we are seven years later and what do I have to show for it?" Tetra didn't wait for an answer. "Not a damn thing. I'm frittering away all the hope that old man gave his life for."

"Well we were both pretty young then, but I suppose you're right, we'll need to get moving on that. Assuming of course we survive this."

Tetra's expression became a little distant and she asked, "Did you know that most fairies are born in the moment of time just before the sun rises or sets or on rare occasions at the height of an eclipse? Health fairies are the former, which is why there are so many of them scattered across the ocean, new ones are born every day. The Great Fairies can only emerge during a full eclipse of the sun."

While Tetra's dissertation on fairy lore was interesting, Link was starting to wonder if perhaps all her time looping was starting to affect her head, so he asked, "What has this to do with Kage not being dangerous anymore?"

"Everything and nothing I guess. He's special, born of the Fairy Queen he was created for a special purpose. Able to travel great distances, his kind has always been few and far between. Without his purpose though, he will cease to exist and pass back into the twilight of the next sunset."

"I wonder what his purpose was then?"

"The fairy will seldom know what its purpose is and will often fulfill it without realizing it. Nayru help me, I sound like a book."

"Woman, you are a bundle of information," Link said and looked back at the fairy. He tried to push aside his doubts about him, but it was hard to feel sorry for the little guy, especially after all the harm he'd done.

"Kage?" Link asked as he uncorked the bottle. "Are you coming out? I'd rather not talk to you while your in there," Link said and waited, but Kage only sat dejected. He heard Tetra sigh in exasperation. Impatient she took the bottle from him and with a few shakes dumped the fairy into her other hand.

"Hey you," Tetra said to the dazed fairy, "you're needed here, so pay attention."

_"Hey!"_ Kage said as he righted himself and fluttered his wings in irritation.

"Look, I don't have time for you to pull yourself together so I want you to tell me if you know how that box works," Tetra ordered as she pointed to the kagenmi, "and while you're at it see if you can read the inscription." When Kage did not look to inclined to move, Tetra's face darkened and she shouted, "MOVE IT SPECK!"

The fairy jumped up and blinked a few times and said quickly, _"Yes, Princess,"_ and after a moment or two of wing fluttering took off and flew over to the box.

Link smiled. "You're good."

"No," Tetra said as she tossed the bottle over her shoulder, "I'm the best." Without looking back she added, "So which level did you find it on? Not too deep I hope."

Link fumbled to catch the bottle and said without thought, "No, it was thirty-eight or maybe it was thirty..." Link closed his eyes and sighed..._here it comes. _

Tetra still had her back to him when she asked, "You went into the labyrinth?"

Her voice held a dangerous note and Link eyed her warily and said, "Uh..." _oh boy_, "...maybe."

Tetra rounded on him so quickly Link took a step back and even though he knew what was coming and even tried to avoid it, Tetra still managed to catch the side of his head.

"Goddesses, you're a lunatic! I leave you alone for twenty minutes..." she started to mutter random pirate curses and then shouted, "You barely survived the last time you jumped down that hole!"

"Wait!" Link shouted and managed to dodge a second swipe. "Damn it Tetra! Calm down!" he cried but the look she flashed made him take another step back. "Can we talk about this?"

"Talk? What's to talk about? You promised me you would not go back down there!"

Link hated that sarcastic, patronizing tone she used when she was angry and stopped in his tracks as he felt his jaw set. Angry and irritated he shouted back at her, "Excuse me Princess, but I made that promise before your worship told me to shove off and die!"

"Well I didn't mean it literally!"

"You're nuts, do you know that?"

"At least I'm not jumping into every damn hole that comes along. You'd think I'd have learned by now you're just a shipwreck waiting to happen!"

_"What?" _

"And it's a good thing too... " she shouted and startled him again when she stopped and tilted her head slightly. After a short pause, Tetra looked at him as if she waited for something else. Whatever it was did not seem to happen and Tetra laughed to herself as she took a deep breath and said in a normal tone, "Otherwise, I'd still be floating about having imaginary octo battles."

Link just gaped, If at anytime during their so called relationship she'd made less sense to him than now, he was sure he could not think of when that might have been. Completely confused he trailed after her as she grabbed his tunic and pulled him back toward her pack.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"It's broken," Tetra said to no one, "I hope..."

"What's broken? What are you talking about?"

"The unbinding," Tetra said as she took his hand, smiled broadly and said "I think it's finally broken."

"Nice, but would you mind explaining that?"

"It's was a spell, the magic that Nagori told me I had to break."

"Huh?"

"Remember that odd broken harmony in the garden?"

Link only nodded.

"It was like an echo of my anger. I didn't recognize it before but for the past, probably six months or so, just the sound of your voice was enough to make me so angry...I wanted to kill you," she paused and raised an eyebrow. "I think I tried once." Noting his skeptical look Tetra added, "Yes, I know I have a short temper and I tend to get angry easily, this was different. It was like I didn't have control over that anger; it would just be there, always at the worst time, pushing you further and further from me."

"So are you saying you didn't mean all the lovely things you said?" Link asked and noticed Kage as he struggled toward them with that piece of parchment and Link looked back at Tetra.

Her smile gone, Tetra said, "I won't lie to you, Link. When I looked back over the previous year, I can't say I wasn't trying my damnedest to chase you off before that happened." Tetra stared at nothing for a moment and said, "Whatever came out of my mouth came from somewhere. That spell fed on my already growing list of doubts about us and pushed my own fear of the future to new and exciting heights. If I weren't, I don't think the spell would have been as effective as it was."

Tetra looked down and took the paper with the rubbing that Kage was holding up for her.

Link frowned. "If you wanted me gone before this unbinding spell was cast why didn't you just say so?"

"Because..." Tetra said and looked past him, "you would have."

"Huh?" Link shook his head. "Gods, I say that a lot around you. Do me a favor and make some sense will you?"

"I suppose I can try to explain it, well at least what I've worked out so far. Even with the spell, Link, there was always some part of me that knew that I really did want you in my life. Then there was the part that didn't. Didn't you think it was strange that I would turn on you so quickly?"

"Yeah, but you weren't talking and Gonzo said I should just try to lay low for a while, but it never got better."

"Before the spell I wanted you with me but only on my terms, strangely this seemed to work for both of us," she smirked to herself, "at least in my head. Afterward, those same feelings just morphed into a twisted parody and I managed to convince myself that if I could not have things my own way then you were useless to me. To gloss it over I even convinced myself that this was your biggest weakness. I mean, why would anyone put up with that much abuse?"

_So I was right, nothing's changed, _Link thought. But even as he did, he knew that wasn't true. "Why are you telling me this?" Link asked and noticed Kage watching him but paid little attention when the fairy flew up and sat on his hat.

"I guess to apologize...try to make you understand..."

If she was apologizing, she sure had a weird way of doing it. He knew what she was talking about though; their relationship had never been anything like normal. He remembered spending a fair amount of time at the beginning just trying to stay out of her hair. Somewhere along the line they'd become friends, but that changed again.

He remembered that night. He was up much later than he normally would be and went on deck for some air. He thought he heard a voice coming from the front of the pirate ship. He followed the sound and found Tetra sitting on the prow, _and she was singing_. That's how he figured out what her little note was trying to tell him. She was singing a lullaby about ravens. He recalled how transfixed he was and even though she threatened him with bodily harm if he ever so much breathed a word, he was hooked.

Link focused his attention back on Tetra and heard her say, "...maybe try to explain why I wanted you to go..."

Link started to get that peculiar sinking feeling that only Tetra inspired in him. The awful feeling she was going to do another about face on him. While not unexpected, Link was damn sure this would be the last so asked, "Tetra, what are you getting at?"

"Only that what I thought of as a weakness, is really one of your greatest strengths." Tetra said and turned the paper over in her hands as she studied it.

That was not the answer he expected. So Link decided to keep his mouth shut and let her finish.

"People like you, Link. They trust you and not just because you are the Hero of Winds. You really are a good friend. I have never known you to turn your back on a friend, even the ones who were too stupid to admit it they needed one," Tetra said and sighed. "No matter what I threw at you, you always came back. When I think of all the nasty, cruel things I did and said..." she paused and frowned, "and after picking at you for months...you left...you never did that before." Tetra tilted her head and said, "I think the words you used were, spoiled, vain, unreasonable and my personal favorite; Your Worshipfulness."

Link felt Kage take off again though he didn't see where the fairy landed.

"Before this morning, I couldn't even remember what it is I said that made you leave that day. Then there was that strange day on Windfall during the market festival. You didn't put two words together all day. I think that's when I started to realize something wasn't right and it was more than just my attitude that needed adjusting. Why didn't you say anything?"

Link drew a deep breath, "Ummm...that was sort of my Grandma's idea. She found me moping and said I should try keeping my mouth shut for a change, since I obviously couldn't control what came out of it." Link saw the smile as it crept onto her face. "You're not allowed to laugh, Tetra," Link said as he pushed her over. He sighed as he pulled off his hat, Tetra was still laughing, and Link realized he'd missed the sound of that. "Either way, you didn't shout or glare at me once all day...or that night...so I just...didn't say anything." Tetra got her laughter under control again and after a short pause Link added, "Which of course, brings us back to the other."

"Yes, the other, you know I even managed to convince myself that was your fault too."

"My fault? What the hell did I do?" Tetra gave him that look and he said, "Okay I know what I did, obviously I didn't do it alone, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I told you I was living in my own happy piece of unreality, and since it was all you fault, you should have known."

"Okay, I suppose in girl logic that almost makes sense," Link said cautiously, obviously Tetra was not going to answer that question so he decided to ask a different one.

"So why, if I am the bane of your existence, after three weeks of searching did you turned up in an imaginary garden?"

"I have no idea; I don't know what brought me there. All I remember was waking up and feeling lost and alone. When I heard the music it reminded me of something I knew I needed, so I followed it, but it was always just ahead of me, just out of reach. If I stopped it would urge me to keep moving."

"You were pretty confused, I don't think you knew who I was at all, at least not until you got angry, but maybe that's why you were acting so strange." Link shifted only to hear a muffled squeak in his pack.

"Maybe, where were you that day?"

"I was in your cabin, wondering where you were, feeling a little lost and alone myself and kind of depressed that I hadn't been able to turn up any clues to your whereabouts."

"And the song? Where did you learn it?"

"Well that's the weird part, I'm not real certain. It sort of reminded me of one my Dad used to play when I was a kid."

Tetra was holding the parchment up to the sun now. "Was it before or after you found this?"

Link thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure after. Why?"

"Look at this, and why is you pack squeaking?"

"Those are musical notes," Link said as he reached back and pulled Wind Waker out along with the Kage who was now dangling from one of the scrolled flourishes of the baton.

"So it's not script at all, no wonder I didn't recognize them." Tetra tilted her head and spoke to the fairy. "Should I ask what you're doing, Speck?"

_"Yes Princess."_

"Okay I'll bite, what?"

_"To make the box work, the Hero will have to conduct the notes with this,"_ Kage said as he let go and fluttered near the baton. _"Then you will be able to tell it what you want to see."_

"That's it?" Tetra asked and Kage nodded. "Good work Speck, stand down," Tetra said and handed Link the parchment. "You heard him fairy boy conduct away."

"I swear to Din, you are going to give me twitch," Link said as he snatched the parchment from her and read the notes. When he was sure he had it right, he stood up.

"Do you always have to stand up to do that?"

"Quiet woman, I'm trying to concentrate."

_"Why does he not always call you Princess?"_ Link heard Kage asked her.

"I'll tell you later, Speck."

Link sketched out 6/4 time and conducted, up, down, left, left, right, down. With the notes conducted, Link waited as the notes died away. At first, nothing happened. He looked down at Tetra and shrugged.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Tetra said clearly irritated. "Speck I thought you said..." Tetra stopped and they both noticed Kage and the box surrounded by misty golden glow. It shook a little where it lay on the ground and popped all the way open. The inside glowed with a faint blue-white color.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"Well I'd kind of like to go to Hyrule Castle-" as Tetra said this, the bluish light brightened and suddenly burst out of the box and showered over them. Everyone ducked and Link felt an odd tug and realized the box was pulling him toward it.

"Speck!" Tetra shouted and made a grab for the fairy as Kage lifted off the ground and disappeared into the kagenmi, along with her pack. When her hand entered the light, Tetra's eyes went wide, and she cried, "Damn it, Speck, why didn't you warn meeeee... Aauugghh!" and she disappeared too.

Link noticed the pull stopped and saw the box starting to close. He pulled out the staff and touched it into the fading light in hopes of keeping it open. As all three emblems on the staff lit up at once, a second flash of that bluish light blinded Link. "Uh oh..." he thought and felt the strange sensation of being twisted up as he too was drawn into the box.

* * *

Walking back through the tall grass a young man retraced his steps toward his campsite of the previous day. As he neared where he thought he'd camped, he saw the burst of light and knew immediately what caused it. He ran now but arrived only in time to see the box click quietly shut. He picked it up and turned it to over in his hands, his golden eyes narrowed and he frowned when he noticed it still crackled with spent magic. 

When he saw the carved moon glowing faintly, he wondered. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew how to open it. Well, he would have to think about that later and he placed it in his pocket and turned back the way he'd come. He could see the leading edge of the darkness over the grass and began again, to walk toward it. Another puzzle and no time to figure it out because he knew it would probably only be a day or two before he caught up with them.

* * *

arrg - I be piratey today - and I've somehow managed to misplace an entire ocean...so I guess it's time to see just how much fun I can have at the character's expense 

5/24/06


	27. Chapter 26: A Once and Future Princess

I really gotta sleep more...Anyway, I know my rambling at the beginning of the chapters is...boring - but hey I can't help myself. Yes it's more fun rediscovering the past, I moved this chapter from its old placement because I decided to focus on Link and Tetra a little longer before I wandered off to check up on the other - mostly to cut down on the confusion factor - I know is created once you get a little further into it.

As before - the same - yet different... as always feel free to have a cup of coffee on me and don't stay up late reading this stuff...it'll make mush of your brains (assuming it hasn't already... 0.o )

(You can't make me say its mine...unless you steal it - then of course I'll just laugh)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**  
**by achitka  
**  
**Chapter 26:**  
******A Once and Future Princess**

******

* * *

**

Tetra grunted and felt the wind knocked out of her as she smacked onto the mosaic flooring. She lay on her side for just a moment and groaned as she turned over just in time to see Link hit the piece of floor she just vacated. Of course, he somehow managed to roll himself up as he landed and came up on his feet.

"Show off," Tetra muttered. She looked around and called, "Speck?"

_"Herf Prinfshess!"_

His voice sounded muffled and Tetra picked up her pack. Kage fluttered up a little unsteadily and she smiled when she saw the fairy was unhurt for being squashed beneath her pack. Tetra winced at a sharp pain in her side.

"You alright, Tetra?" Link asked.

Tetra nodded and it dawned on her that, just like she was, Link must be feeling whatever pain she felt and it made her wonder just how deep that connection went. Link helped her to her feet and held on to her arm as he gave it one of his appraising stares. Tetra glanced at her elbow and noticed the red mark that was sure to turn into a nice bruise. "I'm fine, Link, really," she said.

They were back in the basement of Hyrule Castle. The only source of real light in the room came from the Master Sword, which still sat in its pedestal. Once she dusted herself off, she looked around and said, "Well, I just can't seem to ditch this place."

"Like old times, neh?"

"Why, of all the places in this castle, would the kagenmi bring us here?" Tetra asked taking a few steps forward.

"When I was on Great Fish," Link said, "Jabun told me a story. It involved the Shadow and how he used the tekuragari and the broken spirits of two children to create a shadow daemon. It also appears both of those children, are now grown and in our time."

"The Mei and Kei, Saimon was so worried about."

"Yep, the way Jabun told the story, I got the impression the shadow used the daemon to kill the two remaining Sages. They must still be alive; see how the Master sword is still...glowing..." Link trailed off and an uneasy smile crossed his face. "Tetra, you're sure we're just spectators here in the past, right?"

"I wish I knew, but that floor sure felt real," she said and rubbed her arm again. "Link, do you..." Tetra paused when she noticed the tense expression on his face. Link just swallowed hard as he took a small step back and pulled out the staff. The way he held it in front of him made Tetra think he was trying to ward something off. His grip on it so tight, his knuckles were white and he was breathing a little heavier.

"Are you alright?" When he didn't answer Tetra said, "I'll take that as a no."

"Gods, Tetra, I'm not even really here and it calls to me."

"What does?" and then she noticed his eyes hadn't left that sword. "Link?"

"Somewhere in this time, right now, something really terrible is happening and the sword _wants_ to go out and meet it," he said and the look of helplessness in his eyes frightened her. "Wants _us_ to go..."

Tetra thought then of what Link said he remembered about the first time he pulled Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. Absolutely nothing. One minute he'd entered the basement, the next the Sword was in his hand and he woke to find himself holding it up. Tetra wondered what would have happened to Link if the Sword had not accepted him as the Hero. The last Hero to pull it had his spirit sealed away for seven years. It made her curious as to whether it was like this for all of them and just as quickly decided she didn't care. Whatever was going on, Tetra intended to put a stop to it, now.

Link took a small step forward and the emblems on the staff began to glow eerily. He shut his eyes and said in an unsteady voice, "Can we leave here? It would be better if we left here."

Tetra touched his arm and resisted the urge to pull her hand back when she felt the strength of the Sword's pull. It reminded her of the power behind the Shadow's voice and the way it beckoned to Link. "Yeah, Link, we'll go soon."

She looked back at the sword as it pulsed weirdly. _Past or not_, _it wants him.__Well not today,_ Tetra thoughtas she stepped in front of Link and gave his hand a squeeze. Link looked away from the sword with some difficulty and his gaze came back into focus as he spoke to her.

"I wanted to bring you along," he said matter-of-factly and lost it again as his eyes fixed back on the weapon.

_Where did that come from? _Tetra thought for a moment, _He must be talking about leaving me in this basement..._ _It really was about time I let that one go too._ Tetra moved her hand to the staff and felt the magic as it beat through it. The odd rhythm it created was somehow disrupting the call of the Master Sword.

"Hey," Tetra said softly, and noticed her voice drew his attention away from the Sword as it did when he fought on the beach. "As much as I hated it, I knew that it was the best place for me to be. That's why the King made me stay. I knew you'd be back, hell you survived being tossed by that obnoxious bird into the middle of the ocean, right?"

Link's eyes appeared a little less frantic when he looked at her again but his gaze was still distant. When he looked back at the sword again, Tetra got angry. More than anything she hated being ignored and yanked out her own sword. She pressed the curved tip of her cutlass against his throat.

When he still didn't look at her she growled, "You're supposed to be helping me, remember? So snap out of it, I don't have time for you to wander off playing hero." Link's eyes remained fixed on the Master Sword so Tetra pressed the blade hard enough against his flesh to draw some blood and his eyes wandered back to her. Tetra waited until she had his complete attention and added, "And if you think you have any chance of leaving me alone to deal with our _other_ situation you are so seriously mistaken."

Link's eyebrows went up and he blinked as he let out the breath he'd been holding. Tetra lowered the cutlass just a little and eyed him warily.

"You better now?" she asked.

He blinked again and took a deep breath as he visibly relaxed. Link dabbed the blood on his neck with his sleeve and said, "Always know just what to say keep the guys coming back for more, eh?"

"You know it fairy boy," Tetra said and put away her sword as she let out an impatient snarl. "So why are we here and why would the Master Sword be trying to get you to pull it out?"

Her answer came when a small girl suddenly appeared on the staircase behind them and ran, literally, right through them. The little girl moved with barely a sound and after Tetra inspected the parts of herself the girl passed through, she said, "Well, ask a stupid question."

Tetra noticed Link stared at the girl with his mouth open and she smiled inwardly. That girl was a dead ringer for Tetra at that age. She watched with fascination as the girl, Tetra assumed, was the Princess Zelda/Wisdom bearer she could not reach. The girl sat unmoving in front of the Master Sword for several minutes. Dressed in rather plain clothes for a Princess, her blonde hair caught up in a knot on her head, she was humming a tune that Tetra found both familiar and not. That puzzled her to say the least and Tetra turned back to the still gaping Link and said, "That is just weird."

"You ain't kidding," Link said as he shook his head. "She looks just like you did."

"That wasn't what I was talking about, and yeah I guess she does, when I was ten."

"If you say so, still pretty spooky though."

Tetra's attention went back to the girl when she heard a gasp, and snapped back to Link when he cried out and covered his ears and fell to his knees. Both had their attention locked on that damn sword again. Tetra's eyes went wide as a loud keening filled her ears. She winced and realized the sound was coming from the Master Sword. Without warning, the blade came to life, shown very brightly for a moment, and then dimmed.

The little girl covered her mouth, though it did little to disguise the horrified look upon her face. Link lowered his hands but his breathing was ragged, as if he'd been struck. Tetra had no idea what just happened but the little Princess seemed to. Her hands dropped from her face and she said in a voice that sounded like a distant echo, "Goddesses, please don't let it be true." She bolted past them even faster than when she arrived and in moments she was up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Follow her, Speck."

_"Yes, Princess,"_ Kage said then took off after the girl and disappeared up the staircase.

_That damn fairy better not lose her,_ Tetra thought, _I've come too far to lose track of her now._ She looked over at Link as he sat cross-legged and rubbed his head.

"You alright?" she asked.

"It's not as strong as before," Link said as he blinked and shook his head to clear it.

"What's not?" Tetra asked. She was starting to get that sinking feeling again.

"The call from the Sword, it's quieter now," he said as he stood and put away the staff. "Whatever was happening before...it's over now."

"What do you think it was?"

Link shrugged, but she could see from the concerned look on his face that he had an idea or two running through his head.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We'll follow her."

"Why her?"

"She's the key, well at least for me she is. She is the only Princess/bearer that I can't speak to."

"You can talk to them?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sort of..." Tetra looked at him and sighed. "Please don't ask me to explain it. I can't, but for some reason, her memory is walled off." Tetra looked at him and grinned. "Did you know you have quite a collection in your own head."

"Is that so?" Link asked as he stretched. Tetra heard his neck crack and cringed at the sound. Link sighed and let his head loll for a moment. "That's better. You know, Tetra, you still haven't told me how or why you were in my head to begin with," Link said looking around again.

"You know I've been thinking about that, and I'll make you a deal. I'll explain that, when you explain a particular memory of a certain red headed girl-"

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Am I? I hadn't noticed. It certainly explains a lot," Tetra said and gave a sigh as she looked in the direction of the stairs. "Where is that damn Speck?"

"If he's smart, he'll be halfway to Termina..." She heard Link mutter behind her. Tetra turned back, but he wasn't paying attention and continued to mumble to himself. "Termina? Gods, I hate when that happens..."When he did finally notice her he shook his head and shrugged. "Like you said, don't ask me to explain it, I have no idea where it comes from, just sorta pops in there."

He reached back and came up with his sea chart. After he studied it for a bit he flipped it over, pulled out his nub of a pencil, and wrote something there. Link raised an eyebrow and said "Humph," after which he folded it back up and put it away.

Tetra could tell Link was following one of those random hunches in his head. Maybe that was how they all talked to one another, through intuition. Still, Tetra knew better than to bug him when he got like that, instead she watched him as he wandered away from her to examine the stained glass depictions of the Sages from the era of the Hero of Time.

Link studied each until his eyes wandered and settled on one of the four statues surrounding the Master Sword. Tetra saw something then, she'd never noticed before. Each of the four statues held a carving of a bird on its chest. The first looked like the eagle crest so prevalent in Hyrulian mythology. The second was slightly smaller and appeared to be a hawk. The third was distinctly owl like. The fourth and the one that still held Link's attention did not appear as a bird of prey as the others did. The bird's long neck and wings appeared outstretched and far more graceful and feminine in comparison with the others. Link frowned; Tetra didn't like that, that look always meant trouble was coming.

"You know you may be able to speak to him if you try." Tetra suggested and he looked back at her, momentarily surprised, like he hadn't expected to see her there. "Sorry," Tetra said as she pointed, "there in your head, one of the many was dragging around a staff just like that one."

Link thought about that. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"I have no idea but you said you needed to know more about that staff."

"Yeah, but I was going to look in the book I got from Master Sturgeon."

"Suit yourself, but I wouldn't rule it out." Tetra said and pulled on her pack as Kage returned. "Ready?" Tetra asked.

When Link nodded the pair followed the fairy out of the basement and up into the castle proper. Tetra looked up at the statue of the Hero of Time and _remembered_ him through the eyes of another. That statue didn't really do him justice, she thought.

The Princess Zelda in question, was one whose memories Tetra had come to rely on. She was the first bearer and also the strongest. That Zelda thought that by sending the Hero back to his original timeline, she was correcting her earlier mistake that had allowed Ganondorf access to the Sacred Realm. Instead, she realized too late, she'd only delayed the inevitable.

As they followed the fairy through the castle Tetra said, "You know in that outfit you do look remarkably like that statue, well except the statue has neater hair."

"Nice, and me without my brush," his tone was mildly sarcastic which she managed to ignore as they started up a long winding staircase. After several minutes of this, Link asked Kage, "Exactly how tall is this tower anyway?"

_"Not much farther, Wind Waker," the fairy_ said as he fluttered around another corner.

"Hey," Link said and he caught Tetra hand to stop her. "If you can talk to all those Princesses, see if any of them know exactly what that Shadow is. I've got a few ideas, but well I don't want to guess and this whole thing is already too messed up."

"Alright," Tetra replied and they started back up the dimly lit stairwell. Portraits, pictographs and tapestries lined the walls of the tower, each showed different parts of Hyrule's long history. Tetra stopped and examined one portrait in particular; it was of a young woman who looked to be about her age. Her long dark hair framed her pale face and Tetra felt like her green eyes were looking right into her soul.

"Wow," Link said behind her, "she's beautiful, I wonder who she was?"

Tetra went to read the nameplate on the frame, but the writing was scratched off.

"The nameplate's damaged, but she reminds me of the Captain...I mean my mother when she was younger." Tetra gave Link's tunic a yank to get him moving again and they started back up the stairs. Tetra noted that Kage lingered near the portrait and touched the lady's face.

_"SPECK?_ Where are you now?"

Kage jumped and flew up to Tetra who was waiting impatiently for him higher on the stairs, _"Yes, Princess?"_

"You're the guide, remember? How much farther?"

_"You are here now," _he said as he flew over and stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Link pushed it the rest of the way open and they stepped through. The air was surprisingly hot and dry, but Tetra gaped at the expanse of land before her. This was must be the castle's tallest tower and you could see everywhere from here.

Link tugged at her sleeve and Tetra looked at the girl, who must have run all the way, because she was out of breath. Her hair, which had fallen out of it carefully arranged bun as she bounced anxiously as she stood on her toes and stared out at an area just behind them. A dark cloud that hung over it and obscured even the tallest of the trees covered the forest. Link too, seemed hypnotized by the sight and he said it with a kind of reverence, "Fado."

Tetra heard Link use the name before in his conversations with Makar but she was more interested in the girl. She'd sunk down against the wall and wept as if her heart would break. Tetra was amazed with how fragile the little princess seemed to be. She was much thinner than Tetra first realized. Her pale blonde hair surrounded her thin face, which she'd buried her in her hands.

Tetra scanned the landscape. Nothing but devastation as far as the eye could see. Tetra took in a deep breath and held it. The air felt heavy, as if waiting for the right moment to burst. There was a storm coming and a big one. Tetra realized that nothing she'd ever faced was as bad as this and she wondered what it must be like to see your whole world slowly coming apart and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

So it was as the Keeper of Wisdom, that Tetra knelt in front of still crying child and reached out a hand. She was surprised when her hand met resistance. The little girl stopped crying and regarded Tetra with soft blue eyes and said after a sniffle, "Greetings Bearer."

"Greetings," Tetra said automatically and did a double take. "You can see me now?" Tetra glanced up at Link to see if he was paying attention. It took Tetra a moment to realize he wasn't moving, and Kage was frozen midair above his head. Tetra looked back at the Princess and said, "I guess you can."

"Yes, after I passed you in the basement, I knew you were there."

"Passed through me you mean, why didn't you say something then?"

"I was afraid, I could sense the presence of another, but I could not see you, then the Master Sword...its never done that before and I wasn't sure if I was safe anymore. I got frightened when thought of the Forest Sage..."

"I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you."

"I know that now. You have come a long way to speak to me; it would be rude not to acknowledge you."

"You are gracious, Your Highness," Tetra said and her eyes settled back on her unmoving companions. "Will they be okay?"

"You have momentarily stepped outside of the magic of the kagenmi. I am surprised you were able to open it. They will return to normal when you return, but I understand now that I see you have that one with you."

"That one?"

"The Hero, he must be of the Knights line or the box would not open."

"Is that so?" Tetra smiled. "Well it's a good thing I brought him along."

"You must know that by doing so you have bound yourself to him."

"No worries there Princess, I'm pretty sure I managed that a few months ago, no going back now."

The girl looked at her a little confused for a moment and a wide smile crossed her face, it added a dimension to the girl that was absent before, and she said almost breathlessly, "Truly?"

Tetra smiled in spite of herself and realized she hadn't actually allowed herself to think of it as anything beyond one more problem to work through. The little princess before her reminded her that even if the world was falling apart it wasn't all grim and bleak, and not wanting to take that bit of hope from her Tetra smiled and answered, "Truly."

"You don't sound very sure."

"I guess I'm still learning how to live with it too," Tetra said as she looked back out at the darkened forest and the joy left her face when she was reminded of why she was up there. "So can you tell me what just happened in the basement?"

"It was no accident that you found your way to me on this day," the girl said and she sounded tired, "This day was the turning point. When events overshadowed the light and darkness would again overtake the land."

"Well," Tetra muttered, "happy birthday to me."

A smile played at the lips of the little Princess as she asked, "How old are you bearer?"

"Does that really matter?"

"No, but I am curious because it is my birthday also."

"I'll be nineteen if I ever manage to get out of the cycle."

"I am fourteen this year. You must be excited, this is your naming year."

"My what?"

The Princess took on a formal tone and recited, "Every daughter of the Royal family shall be named Zelda until her nineteenth birthday, when she shall be free to choose a name for herself. Lest we forget the one who saved us all."

"There's a tradition I wasn't aware of, but now that you mention it, I have a few volunteers who seem to be willing to explain that to me." Tetra wondered why they had stopped using it. "I must say though you certainly hide your age well. I was sure you were no more than twelve."

"Two years ago the Shadow's sickness almost overwhelmed me. I only survived because a Guardian came to warn my mother. Once she recognized the danger, she was able to turn back the darkness. But the effort cost her, her life and left me as you see me now."

Tetra was amazed how calm the girl sounded. There was no bitterness in her childlike voice, just sadness.

"I never realized how much you had to bear. I thought what I went through was bad, but you..."

The Princess who was Zelda looked out at the shadow that was engulfing her land. "One of the Sages has lost his battle with the shadow," the Princess said and turned away from the wall. "I wish things had been different. I wish I were not so frail," she looked back at Link who stood still as stone. "I wish the hero had not been lost."

"He was lost?"

"Yes, his life in a sense was taken by the tekuragari when he was still very young."

Tetra thought again of Jinchi's warning about them. She still worried about their decision to let Kage out of that bottle.

"Is that why the histories say he was lost in flows of time?"

"In a way I guess that is true for I do not know what became of him, but he was special."

Tetra looked over at Link his expression frozen in a mask of concern for a Sage he knew had been dead for over two hundred years and thought, _He really is isn't he._

"Each hero is born without knowledge of his destiny," Zelda spoke in the same sort of voice Tetra had felt when she was talking to Link about fairy lore, it was there all the time just waiting for some familiar word or phrase to trigger it. "Each is unique," the Princess continued, "yet somehow the same, for they are all courageous and of a kind heart. Ever willing to trade their lives for the lives of others and when faced with the choice, almost all chose the path of light."

"Almost all?"

"Yes, one who sadly was forced to make a decision, no child should have to; the young Hero traded his life for that of his brother. The stories say the boy brought his brother to the Fairy Queen. Venus granted his wish so instead of the hero's brother falling to the sickness, like my mother, he did."

"The Shadow, but how is that possible? The shadow would have had to have existed before that boy was born then."

"Yes, but even the events I have just told you of, happened a very long time ago, before my own Grandfather was born. I first learned of them from the Book of Mudora. Perhaps if you can locate it in your time you will be able to learn more. It holds the histories of Hyrule within its pages."

"That would be helpful, but my current situation won't allow for any side trips. Still I'm a little confused. Can you tell me how, if the hero died, why did Ganon fail?"

"Bearer," the Princess said with mild disbelief, "The Goddesses are not so distant that they cannot hear us when we pray to them. They would not leave Hyrule without her hero or without hope. The sickness took his body but it could not collect his soul. That, the book says, was gathered by the Three. They returned him to the world, not as a living person, but as a Guardian. That is how the Three allowed him to survive. I didn't understand the histories when I read them, everything had happened so long ago, before but I think I do now."

"So he became a Guardian?"

"He is the last of them. The shadow maybe insane but he is very methodical. The others were lost, though I do not know how. As for the Hero, I don't believe he ever understood exactly what he was or who he was meant to be. Even as his spirit was drawn to the Castle and the Master Sword in the time of Hyrule's need. Even now, there are things I can no longer remember about the Hero. Pieces of my own memories are missing," the Princess touched Tetra's hand and then Link's arm and said, "I see in his mind, his battle with the Shadow."

"Yes, I was told it was a battle Link had to win or lose on his own. Do you know what it is?"

"The Shadow is but a remnant of the first battle with the Gerudo King, and without solid form until he found the Hero's brother. Sadly, though he survived the sickness, the Book of Mudora says that the guilt heaped upon him by others for the death of his brother drove him to despair. It was in this madness he gave the shadow a home and a body. The tekuragari were more of the same. Their purpose twisted they lost the light," the paused and the Princess said as she looked at Kage, "Tell me Bearer, why do you travel with one of them."

"Speck?"

"I didn't realize they had names."

"That's not his name, it's just what I call him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think Kage is his name, and maybe if I don't use it, his true name will be returned to him and he'll rediscover the light."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"Anything is possible, Princess, if you look hard enough." Tetra sighed and yawned. "Great more yawning. You said your memories of the Guardian were missing, how can that be?"

"I'm not sure, when he first came to the castle, I was much younger, and he appeared to me to be no more than a few years older than myself. He was very handsome and he fell in love beautiful girl. This girl found him interesting but he was still much too young for her to take him seriously. What no one knew then was that he'd been that age for a number of years. I myself did not realize it until a few years later. He lived and worked as a stable hand and when the girl's father learned of his intentions, he was not pleased and sent him away. He returned after a short time to again seek out the girl, but he was older this time, and the girl's father did not recognize him as the same boy he'd sent away. I did, though I do not know how he accomplished this. After my illness, I had a chance to ask him about his family. He would only say that he had lived most of his life before coming to Hyrule with his aunts. I never met them and he never mentioned their names. He said they were never very far from him and I believe now, that they were the embodiments of the Goddesses themselves. Strangest of all and though I'm sure he was not supposed to be able to be to, he married my sister and together they had two sons. This is how my nephews came to the world."

"Your nephews? I thought that when you became a Guardian you were..."

"I told you he was special, a favorite of the Three, I do not believe they would deny him anything he asked for, not even that. I met my nephews only once, when they were still small. My sister brought them in secret and I was pleased to find she'd named her son's after my favorite pair of elemental Guardians, Jake and Jasper."

"Jake and Jasper...but I thought..." Tetra felt a little lost, she was sure their names were Jinchi and Chiyuu. _Whatever_, she thought and said to the Princess, "They spend a lot of time now being very bossy seagulls."

"Who are the other two?"

"There are more of them?"

"Yes, in times of need and if things get out of balance, they are called. You've heard the song we all learn it as children and Tetra realized she did know it, for it was also the tune the girl had been humming earlier in the basement, the Princess sang it now in a quiet voice that lent to it an eerie quality;

In times of peril,  
four are chosen  
called to guard  
the hope of life and light,  
yearnings answered  
hold back the darkness,  
until bearers of knowledge  
and life release them

"She also brought this," the Princess said and in her small hand, she held the two broken shards of the Triforce of Wisdom. "My sister knew this was the only way to protect me from another assault by the Shadow. Natsumi must also be with you, for she bore Wisdom for a time."

Tetra ran a quick mental check in her head and realized there was no one with that name whom she could locate. "Damn, there's another one I have to find. Do you know why your memory was sealed away?"

"I believe it was the Guardian's doing, but the memory of the event that caused it is hidden from me also. If you look to the fields you can see his progress."

Tetra did and saw a point of light; it shone brightly but was so tiny in all that darkness.

"That's him?"

"Yes, he is chasing a daemon. He does not know it yet, but by this time," the Princess said as she swept a hand over the wall, "he is the only one left who has even the barest of chances of stopping the shadow."

"Then why are there no histories about this and how come no one else can remember him."

"There are three who remember him, the rest fell victim to the law of unintended circumstances. I don't know why for I'm not sure what he intended, but whatever magic he invoked was so strong it affected everything and anyone he ever came into contact with, including the King and myself. Possibly, even the Shadow, as there are bare spots in my memories of him as well. I cannot remember what the Guardian looked like, but I know he was handsome. I remember his children's names, but that may be because of Natsu. By using the kagenmi to come here you have circumvented that magic that has kept my memory sealed away and hides him from us all."

"Who are the three?"

"Maybe his aunts, I am unsure. I only know that there are."

"Do you know where they live now?"

"No, but there is a village near the edge of the field by the river, it was a place he visited often." The Princess sighed as she ran over to Tetra and gave her a hug. Tetra was surprised, but wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It is time for me to go back," the Princess said, face buried in Tetra's shirt, "I have to try to warn the King."

"Zelda, I wish there were something I could do, but I guess everything will be alright, because I'm here right?"

The girl looked up at her and smiled. "That's right, and you are my descendant." The Princess's calm demeanor returned and she said with confidence, "Have faith Bearer and the Goddesses will light your true path and keep you from harm." and the Princess bowed.

"As they have yours, Princess Zelda," Tetra said as she too bowed and watched as the girl disappeared through the arched doorway. Tetra turned back to find Link staring at her and she wondered just how long he had been doing that. "What?"

"You sure are cute when you're nice."

"Ooooo, I ought to smack you," she threatened.

He crossed his arms and smiled as if to dare her to and asked, "Find out anything?"

"Yeah, but now we have to find her sister, Lady Natsumi," Tetra said as she headed back to the door and started down the stairs. "Anyway, we'll talk on the way."

"You are very brave, Wind Waker," Tetra heard Kage say in awe.

"Come on you two!" Tetra shouted as her head poked back through the door. "We're in a hurry, remember?" and she disappeared back down the stairwell. "SPECK!"

Tetra heard Link's laughter as trailed he after her, but somehow managed to resist the urge to trip him anyway.

* * *

5/26/06 


	28. Chapter 27: Accidental Tourists

_Link & Tetra can wander a bit longer in that box and it seems I've left the other characters to run amok, best see if I can remember where I left 'em. A thing to note: Jasper when in avian form is a female- dunno why - he never told me. Crazy seagull._

_(In the words of Han Solo… "It's not my fault…")_

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku  
by achitka**

**Chapter 27****  
****Accidental Tourists**

* * *

Kageri awoke, still groggy, to find herself under the protective wing of a snow-white seagull. It looked down when she stirred; clear blue eyes regarded her with curiosity, head tilted. Kageri became aware then, of another gull. Just a few feet away, this one snapped at her as she tried to stand causing her to fall backward. The white gull slipped its wing fully in front of her and Kageri heard the scolding tone the white gull used with the other. 

**(We talked about this. You have to, at the very least, give it a chance.)**

Kageri poked her head through the feathers again and looked at the other bird. He was much larger than the white gull and he glared at her with those golden eyes when he noticed her looking at him, but did not snap at her again.

Those eyes.

_Auugghhh!_ she thought _It is him! _The fairy backed away until she bumped into the breast of the other bird. Kageri sat and tried to catch her breath until realized it couldn't be. Her confusion increased when she noticed darkness surrounded her. The fairy looked at her hands and realized that she was not glowing anymore. The Goddesses must have heard her prayer, for even when she concentrated, Kageri could neither sense nor hear the shadow. The fairy sighed, at least she could do no more harm, but she needed to find her brother. It bothered her that she did not know where her brother was and if he was running loose...the Guardians would catch him and probably destroy him.

She determined she would just have to find him first and with this in mind Kageri stepped out from under the bird into the mid morning sun. She looked up at the white bird, and then over at the other, he clapped his beak once but made no move toward her. It was clear he did not agree with the white one.

**(Will you relax. She can do us no harm.)**

**(I told ju I do not trust zat one.)**

**(Noted and ignored,) **then the white bird said to her,** (Good morning Kageri, how are you feeling? Did you sleep well?)**

_"I am lost... have you seen my brother Kage?"_

**(No, I'm sorry I haven't. Jake?)**

**(He ees with zee Hero,) **the gull's tone was full of irritation as he paced just a few feet away. It made Kageri nervous to have the guardian so close to her, **(Zat one also, is without hees kinabaku.)**

_"Oh no, I need to find him..."_ Kageri said to him.

**(No Kageri,) **the white bird said drawing her attention back,** (Kage will be fine if he is with the Hero, there's something else you're needed to do.)**

_"But..." _she trailed off as she realized she faced, not one, but two Guardians and without her glow she lacked the energy to run away. _"Alright, what do you need me to do."_

She heard the smile in the voice of the white bird, **(We need you to help someone.)**

_"Where is this someone?"_

**(He will be on or near an island west of here.)**

_"How will I know him?"_

**(He is the Captain. You met him once not too long ago. Do you remember him?)**

She had a fuzzy recollection of a large man with a red head. She fidgeted and tested her wings, no problems there. Still she was half certain the other gull would pounce on her anyway and she shifted nervously under his stare.

_"I believe so."_

**(Good, you're not to far from there now,) **the white bird said as she sat down nearby while the other still paced.** (We've brought you to Headstone Island, you should be able to make the trip to Outset before sundown.)**

Kageri looked around, all that water; she looked back at the white one. _"Can you tell me why everything is underwater?"_

**(Much has changed. The Goddesses buried the land you once knew beneath the sea and only islands remain.)**

Kageri hung her head, and wondered again, why the Goddesses did not just strike her down where she stood. She certainly deserved it. "_It is because of what we helped Hito do. The children we stole, we cracked the seal placed by the sages."_

**(That's is all in the past now. To regain your purpose you must help us now.)**

_"Regain? But I thought..."_

**(Your true purpose lies deep within you, Kageri,) **the white bird said and brought her head down and spoke to the fairy just above a whisper, **(Senkyoku has not forgotten you and says you will find it if look hard enough.)**

Senkyoku...Kageri looked out over the water again. Images of the girl child grown returned and flowed through her head like ripples on the tide. Senkyoku remembers me, so I shall try to remember her and Kageri could almost the girl's name. Still, the memories felt as if they belonged to someone else, and the fairy asked, "_Is she here?"_

**(No, Senkyoku has returned to her golem, but she has faith in you, little one.)**

_"Then I will have to try."_

**(I have only one warning, the one I spoke of earlier, may be angry with you.)**

_"Oh! What have I done?"_

**(Nothing that could have been avoided,) **the gull said andKageri could hear the sadness but was unsure what she could do to make it better. **(He's lost someone he cares for and is very sad. He knows of your past and may have trouble seeing his future beyond it. Senkyoku believes that if you can help him with this, your purpose will become clear to you.)**

The fairy nodded and walked warily over to the other gull and bowed.

_"I know you now Guardian, you are one of the three. I am truly sorry for the pain I caused your family."_

The Guardian stopped in his pacing and regarded her with suspicion but made no reply. Kageri sighed and turned toward the water. After she set a determined look on her face, the fairy took off.

Before she got too far she heard the big gull say **(I hope ju know what ju are doing Kotori.)**

**(For his sake, so do I.)**

* * *

Al sat with Kei's head in his lap. 

"Fix her," was all Hito said before he dropped her there and left to find the Princess. With the shadow gone, Saimon and Senkyoku came out from their hiding places to join him.

_(She is hurting)_ Senkyoku said as she touched Kei's face.

_(I know you do not like this Dalkin,)_ Saimon said, _(but Mei must be satisfied.)_

The old man was very quiet as he sat and gently stroked his sisters' hair. "I know, but it only lends to his strength, and I do not wish to give that one anymore than necessary."

_(If you do not do this, she will surely die. Do not fear Dalkin I will help you.)_

Al looked at his sister again as she lay there; with Saimon, he could be Mei for a brief time without having to fear losing control to him. He sighed and closed his eyes; he focused all his thoughts on the hurt and felt himself pulled into it. The mental bruise he found was the largest he'd ever seen. It pulsed angrily and he began the slow process of erasing it. He winced as the memories inside transferred to him and cringed at Mei's delight. It sickened him as his alter cackled and tried to pull them even faster. Al sent a warning thought to Mei and almost broke the connection, for he wanted no harm to come to her.

Al could see the scars of past encounters and had no wish to produce another. Few beyond his own family knew why he did this, but it kept Mei in his place, though with each person _helped_ that one grew just a little stronger. Kei stirred and her eyes opened. Al knew that it was her and not his sister with whom he dealt for her eyes were gray and flat but at the same time weary and afraid.

"I will not hurt you Kei. I think you've been through enough for one day."

Those eyes closed again and a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's so quiet now, she can almost think again. Still, it would be better if you had just let us go."

"No, never that."

"We've grown tired old man, and do not wish to _be_ any longer and _she_ would be better off."

"That is no longer an option for us Kei, you are a part of Delia now, as Mei is a part of me."

"This is not life," Kei said as she sat up slowly. "It's not even reality. We didn't want to believe her, we were so sure she was wrong, but it's true, Kei should have never been."

"But you are, so now you must learn to accept _this_ reality. Delia and I are broken in ways that just cannot be fixed and if we are ever to have peace, we must make the best of what fate has left us. That we survived at all was more of a miracle than I ever realized."

"When you speak of miracles I see an image of a man in my head, his likeness is so like Hito, then not, for there is no malice or cruelty in his smile. _She _cannot see him and it grieves _her_."

"I'm not sure why that memory is still hidden from us, though there must be a reason beyond second chances."

"A second chance? I do not believe the Goddesses are so forgiving, for they are certainly not kind."

"Our mother always said forgiveness must be freely given but redemption must be bought. Perhaps it was part of the price paid to have Saimon and Sen with us now."

"I couldn't understand why you turned from the Shadow that day, I was so angry...but then the image of the other smiles, and I forget." Kei looked around for Senkyoku and frowned when she could not locate her. "Do not let Mei 'fix me' next time Al, for we do not wish to forget."

"Do you think that wise?" he asked and started, "You called me Al."

"It's what _she_ calls you, right? Besides, _her _will is dominant and it doesn't matter what Kei thinks, for she is usually wrong." Kei spotted the little doll as she walked toward her. "Mei could tell you," and she paused. "How easily I forget. You are one so you know that even when we were children I never let him near _her._ But she always knew, it haunted her. Some memories are so strong that even Mei cannot erase them. Yet she went on with her life and though I've always known we are the same person I used to think we were not because I didn't want to share him. I was never truly aware until that first time," she shuddered a little and said, "I always believed her too weak to survive such an encounter. But she did, with me, perhaps that is the only reason Kei exists at all..." Kei lifted Senkyoku and said to her, "and you always knew that."

_(Yes.)_

"When I lost you to the crystal and the madness returned, I lost track of the light. It frightened me but it terrified Delia. For a time I thought my dreams had come true, but imagine waking up from your dream only to realize your worst nightmare was there standing in front of you," her eyes narrowed, "just hoping you'll run."

"Is that why you called?"

"I never did. Hito frightens me too much, I know what he is capable of. I thought it was _her_ doing."

"Odd, hmmm," Al said and frowned. "You should know that when I came I thought that if I could not turn you back from the shadow, that I would simply kill you. But now that I'm here," his brow crinkled, "I've discovered I cannot, for I love you too dearly to not try again. You are all the family left to me now." He paused when she looked up and he saw that Delia's green eyes regarded him cautiously, there were things he had to tell her, bad things; "Mother passed away after the winter solstice; she seemed to lose all her strength after Jake and Jasper fell ill and died. Of all us, I never expected to outlive them."

Her breath caught and she said, "Both of them are gone?"

He nodded, "They went so quickly, within days of each other."

"But what about the fountain?"

"It was blocked by a rock slide, Jenna was so upset she took the girls and left the island and I have not heard from them. Rose stayed though, and her boys are doing fine."

"What about my girls and Sarith?"

"Your daughters are well, though Sarith was never the same after you disappeared."

"Dalkin, we need to end this, Kei tells me she won't interfere but her thoughts are so dark. She claims she is quite willing to use all the magic she's learned to help us. Now she's brooding somewhere and will not answer me. She's so angry with Hito...I don't know if I will be able to keep her from making trouble when he returns."

Al said nothing, he knew what had happened, but it was not the first time Kei had said she was willing, "You're sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be, something is different this time, and she seems more determined."

"What do you think changed her mind?"

"It's that song, I don't know where it keeps coming from but it keeps pulling at me, toward something. I just don't know what. And Hito seemed almost spooked about it, that was when he warned me about fairy magic."

Al nodded. "I know what you mean, I'm not sure either but isn't there something else it reminds you of besides home?"

Delia nodded.

"I may have found a way to unmake the deamon. Let's go to the roof, with any luck, he thought, Hito will be tied up for hours chasing after that girl. I need to find out how much magic you can handle," he said. As they rounded the last staircase Al stopped.

"That means Hito heard it too," Al said and lifted Saimon off his shoulder and asked, "Saimon, do you know where that song came from?"

The little doll nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

_(You did not ask.)_

"Well, I'm not guessing so spill it, where?"

_(Nagori.)_

"What's a nagori?"

_(Not a what.)_

"Then who? And why are you laughing?"

_(She is the memory you seek.)_

* * *

"We're ready Captain," Senza said as he opened the cabin door, "But there's a few things you should know before we go. Seems this place has been pretty busy since we left." 

"Why am I not surprised, okay what?"

"Not only is Link's Grandma missing, but the old warrior is missing as well."

"I already knew that and I figure they're probably together. Any word on Mako and Zuko?"

Senza shook his head, "No one's seen either."

Gonzo looked back at the bed again and said, "I guess we'll have to set something up at her house."

"No, we can't do that either."

"Why, what the hell is going on?"

"Seems the house burned to the ground last night, and the warriors' brother was killed in the fire." When Gonzo said nothing Senza continued, "and here's the kicker they seem to think Link had something to do with it. More specifically the dead man's granddaughter Sue Belle, she was none too pleased to see us pull into port and said so."

"Great, well that doesn't leave us a lot of options," Gonzo said and his eyes strayed back to the bed again, "and if that's the case then I wonder what they'll make of this?"

"I don't know, but everyone I talked to was pretty touchy on that subject. Though there are a few who don't think Link had anything to do with it."

"Well we'll just have to deal with it as it comes along. We're still going ashore but I want you to make sure everyone is armed."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Wise or not, we don't have time to dilly dally around here, I want to be on our way as soon as possible and maybe that will make them think twice about interfering with us."

Senza nodded and turned, but as he reached for the door latch, he stopped and turned back around, "There's one more thing. There's a boy outside, and he says he'll only talk to the Captain."

"You brought him down here?"

"He's says it's important and since he's supplying information, I didn't want him wandering off again before you talked to him."

"Alright, take him to the galley, I'll follow shortly."

"Aye." and he turned and left.

Gonzo waited for a few minutes to be sure he wouldn't run into them he left the cabin and went out on deck. He looked down the beach and sure enough, the Aryll's house was missing from view. He looked up at the bridge, and found it cut, but the islanders were busy pulling it back together. When his gaze followed it to the fairy wood he thought he caught a glimpse of something shining within the trees. He watched for a few moments longer and saw it again; he quickly pulled out his telescope and focused on the area. There it was again. He waved the telescope over his head once and turned to head back below.

Before he entered the galley, Gonzo looked at the boy who sat with his back to him. He was wore a green tunic, hat and the whole hero get up. That had to be Zill; he hadn't really laid eyes on the boy in several months and was surprised by how tall he had gotten in that short time. Zill sat quietly with a seagull beside him on the bench and that made Gonzo wonder. Why would that one be wandering around with a seagull? He could see the boy was nervous in these unfamiliar surroundings and squirmed in his seat. Zill leaned closer to the gull and asked, "What do you think of this, hey?" The bird squawked at him quietly and the boy nodded. "I know what you mean," he whispered back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Gonzo said, "You're a brave one, tell me boy, what did you need to talk to the Captain about?"

Zill stood up quickly and asked almost as fast, "You're the Captain?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "You see sir, Captain, umm, I was asked to give you a message," and he held out a letter.

Gonzo took the envelope and when he saw the handwriting, he paused. It was from Aryll.

"Where did you get this, boy?"

"Grandmother Namaki."

"I heard she was missing. You've seen her then?"

He shrugged, "Well no, not since she and Master Orca left." Zill looked at the seagull that tugged at his tunic. The boy nodded to it.

"You said left, you saw them leave?"

"Well sure, I was feeding Neville and I saw them as they went up the path to the cliffs."

"Were there two pirates with them, one would be a little taller than you and the other would be carrying a book."

"Yeah, they were with them, they weren't moving too fast though, Grandma Namaki moves pretty slow."

"Can I ask where you found your friend?" Gonzo asked pointing at the bird.

"I didn't actually find him, I was asked to take him to Sue Belle."

"Asked, you say. By whom?" Gonzo asked as he sat down across from the boy.

"Jake."

"Isn't Jake a seagull?"

"Well yeah, but he can talk!" the boy said and smiled at the memory. "I helped him bury his chicks, they were all burnt up, it was really gross. That's when he asked me to take him," and he pointed to the gull on the table, "to Sue Belle."

"That's quite a transport business you have going there, deliver anything else lately?"

"Only a package for Link, he was here too for a bit, and that girl pirate was here, but I don't know how she got here. Wasn't she the Captain? Did you know she's a Princess?" he paused only long enough to take another breath. "Anyway, the really awesome stuff happened before that," and Zill leaned across the table and said slyly, "I got turned into bokoblin!"

"Really?" Gonzo said leaning too. "What else happened?"

From there, Zill recounted his tale of the previous day events and his early morning adventures. Gonzo said nothing as the boy spoke. The seagull on the other hand seemed quite miffed about still being there. Zill's tale was long and when he was finished, the boy looked very tired.

"Zill, when would you say Jake left the island?"

"Right about dawn I guess," the bird made a low sound in its throat that caught the boy's attention for a moment. Zill looked back at Gonzo with a look of awe and asked, "Do you know how to turn into a seagull too?"

"What did you say?"

The seagull squawked so loud that both of them jumped. It kept up its tirade until the boy, whose face had turned very red, said in a rush, "I have to go now, my mom will be looking for me and it's been a really long day." He grabbed the loudly squawking gull and scooted quickly out the door.

Gonzo decided it wouldn't be worth the effort of chasing him down so instead he just sat at the table and stared at the letter in his hands. He ran his finger over the little wax seagull pressed into the back. He remembered when he gave her that seal and he sighed to himself as his grief returned and decided he just couldn't open it now.

* * *

Jasper landed on the post box of Tingle Island. After a moment, the seagull hopped down and walked cautiously around the island. Everything was quiet and a young man walked over and looked at the two still forms that lay next to one another on the grass. 

He shook his head. "I leef ju two alone for ten minutes and look what happens," he said. Jasper sighed and looked up to see a small hidden access door at the base of the tower open, "Ju took jour time coming down here," the other just shrugged, "Let's get zem inside before zee rain comes." The other nodded and together they moved the pair into the tower.

The room at the base of Tingle's tower was sparsely decorated with only a few pieces of furniture. Deep shelves covered the walls and stacked haphazardly upon them were a myriad of odd items. Including, charts, books, and maps of all shapes and sizes.

After they placed Link and Tetra on the bed with their packs at their feet, Jasper looked at them and laughed to himself. He glanced at the other and said, "I weel take zee first watch, but ju well need to return at nightfall. I need to catch up with a beeg fish." Jasper switched back to his seagull form and hopped up on the bed. Once nestled between the packs she watched quietly and listened to the wind for any signs of the shadows approach.

* * *

5/29/06 

Random bit of information I never explained - well not in so many words – still haven't so I'll just mention it now in case you wonder why I did that.

The Master Sword (to my mind) is a living thing. And if you're born to be a hero of Hyrule...it will call to you in Hyrule's time of need. Link feels the pull even though_ he's not the chosen hero of that time_...that hero we find out later - blah blah blah... This throw off the balance of things and Ganon sees his chance to make a break for it...Anyway, Tetra manages to stop Link from pulling out the past MS and they follow a little girl out of the basement to the tallest Tower of the castle. It's only then Tetra learns of Zelda's older sister Lady Natsumi.


	29. Chapter 28: The Tower of the Gods

_Just a few more straggler's to check up on...and sometimes it's best not to ask too many relevant questions..._

_("Huh...I don't know how that got in there..." Zach's answer to the question of how his brother ended up in the lazy susan.) _

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**  
** by achitka  
**

**Chapter 28:**  
**Tower of the Gods

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

The shadow tried to move one of his legs and it shifted slightly. Hito ground his teeth and thought; _Well at least I can move it._ He'd been careless and now found himself trapped by the Great Deku Tree on the island known as the Forest Haven. Unable to use his magic or even change form, Hito was forced to remain as he was, upside down. This did not come without out a price to the Tree and though the Forest Guardian was powerful, Hito knew it was only a matter of time before he escaped. Already most of the roots that touched him started to wither and become more brittle.

It was a stalemate and while the Tree could not afford to stay in direct contact with him for too long; Hito could not waste any more of his dwindling time with revenge, there would always be time for that later. Still, the Guardian Tree did slow him down and from the number of roots that still held him in place, obviously, that was the idea. He sighed and attempted to move his arm with no success.

Bored, Hito's thoughts turned back to his wayward Princess, what was she up to? She'd certainly left the island by now and must already know time was growing short. He bent his leg a little more, and felt a crack in one of the roots. His irritation with the limitations of this human form grew as he looked out over the water. It was then he noticed that the hero's boat was gone. Now, that held possibilities. It was small but unique and seemed to trail after the boy. What an interesting side effect of the magic used by Nohansen; it was as if the boat itself actually bonded to the hero. There was also the slim chance he could use that to help him locate the Princess. This assumed the Princess managed to drag that idiot boy along with her into the loop itself. This was probably the case; as he knew he'd already made the mistake of underestimating her. Worse still, if she did manage it he may have added to her strength.

It grated on him that she'd managed to avoid him and now he was three full cycles shorter on time. More worrisome to him though was the possibility the Princess had realized her anger for the boy was being nudged along by his unbinding spell. It wasn't completely unexpected, but it would be a whole lot easier to deal with her without the boy's interference. There must be another connection between them he simply didn't count on, but with all of the arguing he'd seen the pair doing he couldn't imagine what that would be. Hito wanted to laugh but that only aggravated his already pounding headache. He did however sneeze when a fly landed on his nose.

Hito consoled himself with the thought that even if they did manage to wreck all his minor magic, it didn't matter. Mei and Kei were together and his daemon was sure to be his ace in the hole. Now that the pair were grown, the daemon was surely be strong enough to defeat the hero.

The still missing tekuragari gave the shadow pause; where were they? He reached out to them, but neither responded to his call and he didn't _feel_ them either, it was as if they no longer existed. Hito pulled at the roots that still held his hands, nothing there, so Hito twisted his body slightly, and heard another snap. The tightness around his chest lessened, and he took a deeper breath and he growled. This was going to take far too long.

* * *

Makar paused in his upward journey. This was taking far longer than he expected. Still, the voice urged him ever upward, so up he went, until,_** THUMP. **_He finally hit the top. Pausing on a nearby rock shelf, Makar turned to see that hidden behind a large gray boulder was the way out. The Wind Sage squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness outside the crevice. He heard the screeches of several angry kargaroks that were nesting in the arches nearby. Makar leaned out as far as he dared and took in the full height of the Tower. Something told him he needed to reach the top, and soon, but with those birds out there he'd have to wait. 

_"Greetings Wind Sage."_

Makar heard a tiny voice say just near his feet and jumped back a bit. It was the voice again, but he was too curious to be frightened and asked, "Can you show yourself now?"

_"Yes Wind Sage, you have done very well. But we must wait for the Earth Sage to arrive."_

"She is coming here? Ooooo," Makar said with delight as he looked at the tiny form in front of him. "You are one of the Fairy Queen's children."

_"Yes, my name is Nagori and I am glad you made it here safely."_

"Did you send the crabs to my Temple?"

_"No, I believe they helped you because you are a good and wise sage. You have learned the Song of Reminiscence very well. I heard you as you played it earlier."_

"It is a good song. Can you tell me why I've never heard it before?"

_"It is lost magic. But like most lost things they are found again eventually."_

"The Great Deku Tree says that too, I lose a lot of things," Makar said by way of explanation. "Tell me fairy child, was it you I heard singing during our New Year celebration."

_"Yes, I was outside of this Tower, waiting for a friend," _the little fairy said as she looked up. "W_e will need to reach the top."_

"I thought we might," Makar replied and looked back out of the crevice. While he watched he noticed the walls of the structure didn't appear as solid and realized he could see through them for a moment. _How very, very odd..._Makar thought. He shrugged and returned his attention back to the fairy and asked, "Why do you not have wings like your sisters?"

_"I am too young," Nagori said, "But I hope to have them someday."_

Makar watched the water outside the crevice for awhile and decided on a plan. If they were to attempt to reach the top at sundown, the birds outside would most likely be sleeping. Makar looked at his bow and the ornaments that hung there. With a sigh, the Wind Sage began to remove them. Soon all but one lay on the ground in front of him. Nagori watched as he wrapped them with great care in a small cloth he carried. After securing the package beneath his leaf, Makar removed the last and took a small sip of its contents.

_"Why do you keep that one?" _Nagori asked.

"It holds a bit of the Great Deku Tree's magic inside. I have used up most of it getting here, see?" he said and opened the little nut while the fairy looked inside. Nagori clapped all four of her hands together and giggled as the water it contained sparkled in the dim sunlight. Makar closed the nut and secured it to the bow again, "I do not believe I will be able to make it all the way to the top without it. I hope I will find a place to land."

_"Then let us hope we shall not need it."_

"I have a new song I've been practicing, it is very like the Winds Requiem and will let me make the winds blow harder if need be. I call it 'The Ode to the Winds'."

_"That sounds promising Wind Sage, the southwest side has been the windiest."_

"Thank you, that is very helpful to know. It will be getting dark soon and we will leave then."

_"Without the Earth Sage?"_

"I am hopeful she will arrive in time, but something may slow her down and I do not know if we will get another chance. I am hoping the moon will stay hidden behind the clouds."

Nagori turned and looked up at the sky, with the barest of nods she said, _"Yes Wind Sage, you are correct, then let us pray to the goddesses for a uneventful flight."

* * *

_

Medli struggled to fly faster as she attempted to outrun the pair of din forsaken kargaroks still behind her. She'd flown too close to Five-Eye Reef and those damned birds flew out after her and trailed her ever since. Medli wanted to rest but she still did not find a likely place to land without leaving herself exposed.

Ahead in the distance and only just visible through the thickening fog, she caught a glimpse of Southern Triangle Island. Not a lot of places to hide on the tiny island, but perhaps the fog by itself would be enough. Medli descended and dipped into the haze that covered the surface of the water and tried to hold a straight line toward the tiny island. This tactic appeared to work as the screeching of the kargaroks became more distant, but she knew she'd have to come up if only to keep herself from running head on into the shore.

She pulled out of the fog and cried out as she almost ran smack into a seahat. She veered right and the bell shaped sea monster took off after her, spinning its tentacle like arms over its head, propelling itself after her at top speed. Her cry of surprise attracted the attention of the kargaroks that still circled overhead and Medli cursed as she veered off to the left. She dove back into the fog but came up short again as she found herself faced with another seahat.

Both sea monsters now moved toward her with alarming speed as the birds above dove toward her. Medli spun wildly for a moment, righted herself, and got a bead on the island. She spotted the glowing statue of the Goddess Nayru and headed for it as she still tried to angle her flight to avoid the oncoming seahats. Others attracted by the commotion barreled toward her throwing up so much water in their passing they nearly knocked her into the sea.

Fright lent her strength and Medli flew even faster as she struggled to stay aloft. She heard a kargarok scream in frustration as it slammed into a seahat she barely managed to avoid. _Those damned things are everywhere,_ she thought, and strained harder to reach the island that was now only a few hundred yards away. As she slanted her decent, she realized she was moving much too fast to land properly. She only just cleared the first steppe as she shot past the statue and hoped her momentum didn't carry her past the last one.

In desperation Medli retracted her wings and rolled her self up to try to protect herself for she was very sure this was going to hurt, a lot. She struck the ground hard and only managed to sustain the curled position for the first few feet, as the impact knocked the wind out of her. Medli grunted as she skidded over the tall grass and over the first drop. Still it at least slowed her down enough that the collision with the nearby bushes didn't kill her outright. She only wished it did as everything went dark.

When Medli opened her eyes, she lay very still for a few moments and slowly turned herself over. Very slowly, there was not a part of her that didn't feel bruised. Her relief was short lived as she spotted the last of the kargarok above her. It screamed when it spotted her and dove straight toward her. In the moment of time that followed, Medli thought she heard sound of a sword being pulled, but that could only be wishful thinking. She closed her eyes and hoped it would at least be quick. The kargarok shrieked as it dove in for the kill and then...nothing.

After one minute went by and then another, Medli cautiously opened her eyes and realized she was still alive. She squinted into the afternoon sun. The fog started to burn off and the kargarok was gone. Medli turned her head slightly and was startled to see a pure white seagull; it sat quietly nearby and watched her with familiar blue eyes. Medli immediate thought of rito's legendary White Bird and smiled. Full of fanciful tales of hope it was always one of her favorites. She'd told it to Komali countless times when they were both little. The legendary bird in the stories was always around when a rito needed help far from the aerie.

The gull watched her and did not look away until another seagull landed nearby. As the new seagull neared, she recognized him and whispered, "Jake."

The larger gull regarded her with concern then squawked to the smaller white one, who screed in reply. Jake took off again and Medli wondered where he was going. The white gull came closer and sat near her head, she supposed, to keep her company all the while it watched her with those eyes.

Medli knew she'd seen those eyes somewhere before, but where? It didn't matter really as she realized she'd failed. There was no way she'd be able to leave this island in the shape she was in. To take her mind off the pain she asked the bird, "I know you, don't I?"

There was laughter in that one's eyes and Medli's thoughts wandered as she lost all sense of time. She fidgeted a little as she became more agitated with her situation, the white bird crooned to her when it saw her distress.

"I wish I understood the language of gulls, it's one of the few I never mastered."

The bird only watched her and looked away when the other returned. The white bird greeted the other's return with what sounded like playful scolding and together they looked at her. Medli noted some sort of exchange happened, then the pair took off.

"No, wait..." Medli said in a barely audible voice. She sighed; she was alone again trapped on an island too hurt to move. She was ready to let the darkness take her and the pain away when a new voice spoke.

"Earth Sage?"

It was a familiar and welcome as it pulled her back from the darkness.

"Earth Sage? Are you here?"

So this wasn't the end then.

"Here," Medli croaked and raised a hand it was the best she could manage and almost cried for joy when Komali's face appeared and hovered above hers.

"Earth Sage, what happened to you?"

Always so formal.

"A lot and nothing," Medli tried to say but her voice sounded so dry and faint, she wondered if he'd heard her at all. "I have to get to the Tower."

"Not like this," Komali said matter of factly, "Goddesses, are you alright?"

"I've had better days; can you help me sit up?"

He did, but winced with her as she groaned with each movement. He frowned and reached into his delivery bag and pulled out a vial filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"Drink this," he said as he removed the cap, "you look like you need it."

"Look that good, do I?" Medli asked and recognized the blue Chu jelly potion before she swallowed it down. It left a tingly, bitter after taste in her mouth but she sighed as the pain from all her bruises, cuts, and scrapes melted away. With her head feeling a little clearer, she thought again of that white seagull. Those eyes were so familiar; she'd seen them before and it bothered her that she didn't remember from where. It would be wonderful if the legendary bird had returned, but that was just a fairy tale. Or was it?

"Komali? How did you find me, it's not like you knew I was in the area."

"It was Jake who brought me here," he said as he replaced the vial in his bag, "bizarre thing too."

"Why?" she asked as she leaned back.

"That seagull turned into a boy." When Medli raised an eyebrow he added, "A very dangerous looking boy too. Those swords he carries were not playthings and once I got over the shock of seeing him change form, he spoke with a very strange accent, like jumbled up Hylian. All I got from it was; 'Earth Sage', 'hurt' and 'follow', so I did."

She smiled, "Got myself in quite a mess, where were you when Jake found you?"

"Bomb Island."

"Want to know what's weirder? Jasper did the same thing on Outset."

"Turned into a boy?"

Medli nodded.

"I thought Jasper was a female."

"She is, or was, I told you it was weird. Anyway, that boy kept me from getting turned into and icicle. I went to the fairy fountain on Outset to speak with the Great Fairy and found out the Fairy Queen and all the Great Fairies are trapped in some sort of frozen prison. I don't know if that will affect the health fairies floating around though."

"Then Tetra's letter was right, the Guardians have been called back. I wonder who is responsible for that," Komali said as he looked out over the water. "As you asked I showed the letter to my Father but parts of it were fading. He read it and for the first time in my life, he didn't ask me a thousand and one questions, just said 'Go see Valoo'."

"And how did that go?"

"Valoo and I still have a bit of a language gap."

"Quill helped you?"

He gave her sidelong glance. "Yes," he laughed a little and said, "I never could fool you, and I'm planning to tell my father that Quill is far better suited to the post of Chieftain. I think he knows in his heart I do not want it and truthfully, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for that kind of responsibility. It will not matter though, because in the end it is Valoo who will have the final say."

"Your father has high hopes for you, and don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself? It's not like the position will be open anytime soon. You should know that Quill already told me he has no interest in the post. In fact, Komali, he's received an offer to do some traveling when he retires. If you're hoping Valoo will let you off the hook, you have _so _not been paying attention."

"I still think for the good of the tribe, I should defer to him when the time comes, Earth Sage."

Medli fought the urge to smack some sense into him and said instead, "Did you forget our conversation on Headstone?"

"What conversation?"

"About calling me Earth Sage all the time, my name, its Medli."

"Sorry, but you are the Earth Sage."

"No wonder Tetra get ticked off when they call her Princess," Medli muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Never mind, just use my name occasionally, okay?"

Komali nodded and Medli stretched out her arm with the wing extended to look for damage to her flight feathers. She changed to subject and said, "Well, for what its worth there are times when the Guardians will act without being called. From the way I understand it, they are only supposed to act if things get out of hand." Medli frowned. "And boy, have they ever. Sort of a stopgap against evil, but there should be four. I wonder where the other two are."

"Perhaps they have not heard the call."

"I wonder if that white gull I saw before you came is the third, she was traveling with Jake." Medli paused still trying to place those eyes. "There should be one more."

"You think this white gull is the legendary one?"

"Hmm? I don't know, her eyes were not like a normal gull's, just the way she looked at me,_ she knew me_."

Komali wore a skeptical look but did not challenge the statement as he helped her to her feet. "Why did you leave the temple?"

"LaRuto came to me and warned me of the shadow's approach and I barely made it out in time. I only pray Makar is safe, Jasper said he'd need my help soon."

"At the Wind Temple? That's quite a trip from Outset."

"No, Jasper said to go to the Tower, Makar has to be on his way there somehow." Medli turned and looked at the statue, Nayru's Pearl was still missing. "And one of the pearls still hasn't been placed. LaRuto seemed to think the Tower would be there when I arrived and Jasper alluded to the same. The Deku Tree and Valoo have already made sure Din's and Farore's Pearls are in place. Perhaps that's where they went..." Medli said to herself. "To find Jabun."

"They?"

"Link and Tetra," Medli said and realized she was confusing him so she continued, "When I left my Temple, I wanted to talk to Link to see if he'd come up with any clues as to what was going on. That's how I ended up on Outset. I thought he might go there but when I arrived he was tied to a tree and his house was on fire."

"What?" Komali gasped.

"The fire burned so hot that it left nothing but ashes behind, whomever or _whatever_ started that fire didn't want survivors, but that's not even the scary part. Once Link freed himself, he talked to Jake for minute or two and then the bird left for somewhere and that's when the shadow showed itself and attacked him." Medli shuddered. "Probably the weirdest part of it all was that the creature looked exactly like Link, or real damn similar. That fight went on for what seemed like forever. Honestly Komali I have no idea how he survived that battle and I have never seen anyone move that fast."

"He does handle that sword of his very well." Komali said.

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think Link was using a sword. It looked more like a staff, but it didn't seem like he was attacking at all. I think that's why it went on for so long. Whatever that shadow is, Link either wasn't trying to destroy it or he simply didn't know how to. I don't think he used any magic because parts of the staff glowed as he fought, but there was never any hint that magic being used."

"And you're thinking that if Link was unwilling to use magic against it than we'd better not try to either."

"That coupled with the fact that LaRuto said something similar. I also thought I saw an arrow being fired..." Medli stopped as something occurred to her that didn't before. "Actually the last time I saw Tetra, she was coming down from the watchtower after Link managed to push the shadow off the island. That's when they left Outset, I have no idea where they are now though."

"How does Tetra fit into all this? How did she get to Outset if we only just left her at the Forest Haven?" Komali asked.

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with the time loop she wrote about but that still wouldn't explain how she made it to Outset." Medli knew the answer was right there under her beak.

"Well don't forget, pirate or not, she's still the Crown Princess of Hyrule," Komali said, "There's no telling the amount of magic she can handle."

"Of course, I can't believe I didn't see it before." Medli laughed to herself she walked around to get the few remaining kinks out of her system. "Talk about not seeing the obvious. Komali, she must be a Sage too. Link's always said she was more than just the pirate she showed to everyone else and somewhere between the Forest Haven and Outset, she's become far stronger than just being a princess of Hyrule would explain. When I saw Link three weeks ago, he was very worried because he still wasn't able to find out anything and he'd gone from one end of the Great Sea to the other. Most people aren't aware of this but aside from being the Princess; she is also the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. That surely had something to do with it. I mean it is a Triforce piece after all."

"Boy, and I thought being Chieftain would be a pain. But if Tetra is a Sage, which one?"

His tone made her think of the first time he found out she was the Earth Sage, like she'd gained some unworldly knowledge of future events.

"I don't know, and it really just a guess. Throughout most of Hyrule's history, there were seven sages to keep the land and people safe, but since the flood, there's only been me and Makar and if the shadow wants to set Ganon free, he'll need a sacrifice and the Hero's blood, to sprinkle on the stone..."

"So if that's why the shadow chasing her he must want more from her than conversation?" Medli nodded. "But Ganondorf is at the bottom of the Ocean."

Medli frowned and looked in the direction of the Tower again. "I'm not so sure about anything anymore. We picked them up near the Tower right?"

Komali nodded as he came to the same conclusion. "Best get a move on then. Makar may already be there and if Jasper is a Guardian and says you need to assist the Wind Sage, then assist him you will."

"You're coming too?"

"I may be able to squirm out of being Chieftain," Komali said while he ignored her sour look, "but if the bearers of wisdom and courage are overwhelmed we are all doomed, I know that much."

Medli nodded and looked back at the statue. "I hope they get that pearl in place soon. Otherwise it's going to be a very wet landing."

* * *

As the sun sunk slowly toward the sea, the calm waters surrounding Southern Triangle Island began to flow up over the shoreline. A lone seagull landed near the statue and paced in the early evening sun. A large but unseen shape made a great hole in the water and the boy who now stood near the shore accepted the delicate looking blue tinted sphere and bowed. When the unseen form sunk back into the water, the boy stepped back. 

Jasper walked to the dimly glowing statue of the Goddess Nayru and placed the blue orb into her hands. The Pearl flashed and knowing what was coming, he hastily jumped from in front of the statue to the steppe below and ducked.

A burst of pure white energy shot from the recently placed object in the direction of Eastern Triangle Island. The Pearl held by the Goddess Farore's statue on that island absorbed the light and shone with an emerald radiance before refracting the beam, which now headed for Northern Triangle Island. There, Din's statue waited with her namesake goddesses' Pearl to receive the shaft of light. Its crimson glow enveloped the area while bending the light, once again, back toward her blue sister's Pearl. The connections now complete caused the sea water within its boundaries to glow.

The boy looked up from his spot on the ground, though he was too far to see the Tower, there was a rumble in the distance that told him it was there. He looked back at the now brightly glowing statue of the Goddess Nayru and glanced up at the moon in the slowly darkening sky. So many things were happening, too quickly and Jasper frowned. Still so much to do and not nearly enough time to do it all, he sighed as he jumped into the air and Jasper made her way Southwest toward Outset.

* * *

5/31/06

* * *

I seriously had to go back and play through the game until I got to this point just so I could do a proper description of this event (0.o) I need to get out more.  



	30. Chapter 29: Fairy Woods

Well, what do you know? I finally managed to edit this chapter. Yes exactly, so here we go back to Outset. From here on out the time streams I've laid out will start to collide at odd and seemingly random times...If you haven't read the previous chapters this will most certainly cause a great deal of confusion. So, once again I apologize in advance... As always, Readers: have at it and remember, this is for your own good… Reviewers: Thanks squared.

(No really this will hurt you, more than it will hurt me cause I don't own a thing.)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**  
**by: Achitka**

**Chapter 29**  
**Fairy Woods**

**

* * *

**

Gonzo stood up and put Aryll's letter in his pocket, he rounded the table and met Senza in the hall. The other handed him a knife and short sword, which Gonzo belted in place as he walked toward the steps. On deck, the pirates were assembled as he had requested all were armed and ready. He pointed to the last five in line.

"You five, secure the decks and see to it no one goes below without the password."

They nodded and took up their posts. Gonzo nodded to the others and they all walked down the gangplank to the dock. There an irate young woman stopped them.

"Hey there, you're not wanted here, so why don't you climb back on your boat and shove off," she said angrily.

Gonzo looked past the woman and saw Abe was standing a little off to the left of the group. Abe was Zill's father as well as Link's cousin. His face showed the exhaustion that everyone on the little island of Outset were feeling. The tension in the air was palpable, but when Gonzo returned his gaze to the woman in front of him he saw the grief in her eyes and thought of Aryll. Gonzo paused as he remembered these were the people she loved, and no matter what he was feeling he'd better not upset them anymore than they already were.

"I was grieved to hear of your Grandfather's passing Miss Sue Belle," Gonzo said after a moments thought. He noted the confusion in Sue Belle's eyes, she had obviously been expecting a yelling match. "We've come here to find out what happened to Grandmother Namaki and Master Orca, I also have two crewmates who are currently among the missing."

"It was Link!" Sue Belle spat, "He did something to them, just like my Grandfather! I know it!

"Hold on now," Gonzo said and raised his voice only slightly, "you can't really believe that Link would purposely try to harm any of you."

"Well he did! And he killed my Grandfather!"

There was a murmur of assent from the group behind her and Gonzo frowned. Senza leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "There's no talking to that one." Gonzo only nodded.

"Well I don't believe it. Link has always had the highest respect for your Grandfather."

"Respect? You would say that, why I wouldn't be surprised if you and your crew weren't somehow involved."

Gonzo regarded her for a moment. Why was she going out of her way to anger him? It must have shown in his face when he looked directly at her, because determined or no, she took a small step back. While Gonzo hadn't had many reasons to speak with Sue Belle in the past, he couldn't say he knew her as more than an acquaintance. Still, she stood defiantly in his way, her long dark hair tied behind her, hands on her hips and a look of resentment that distorted her once calm features. Sue Belle was taking the death of her Grandfather pretty hard, but with everything he'd gone through in the last three days, Gonzo was not inclined to feel much pity for the woman. Her grief had made her unreasonable and he felt himself losing patience.

"I don't know myself all of what's been going on here, but there's more than you think behind whatever's happened on this island in the last few days. I myself need some answers and I have no plans to leave this island without them," Gonzo said and started walking again. He continued forward and the rest of the pirates followed, this disrupted the group still assembled near the end of the gangplank.

Gonzo went up the beach and approached Abe who continued to stand and silently watch the proceedings. His expression was unreadable, and though Gonzo had a feeling Abe felt the way he did, it could be hard to tell how people could react if they were frightened. Gonzo looked past the man when he heard the bushes up the hill rustle a little. A tuft of red hair was momentarily visible in the foliage and Gonzo knew that Zill was hiding in the bushes to get a better view of the goings on. Guess he didn't make it all the way home after leaving the ship. His attention returned to the man I front of him.

"Abe," Gonzo said by way of greeting

"Gonzo," Abe replied in his soft baritone voice.

"We aren't here to make trouble, we just want to find our crew mates. I understand Zill saw them head up the cliffs."

"Did he?" Abe asked and he snorted. "Well that explains some things." A loud squawk from the bushes drew both men's attention to the rustling foliage and Abe shook his head. "I swear that boy's gonna be the death of me," he said with a grim smile. "Come on up to the house it's close to lunch and it's been a very busy day."

They started up the hill and stopped when Sue Belle cried out, "How can you do that?" and pushed her way through the pirates to stand with her arms crossed in front of them.

"Do what?" Abe asked evenly.

Gonzo saw the pair were already at odds and his eyes flicked to Sue Belle as she said acridly, "Invite that murder's friends into your home? But what else should I expect from _his_ kin?"

Abe's face darkened, he was angry but the tenor of his voice was still sympathetic when he said, "Sue Belle, I understand your upset, but I will not have you wandering the island ranting that Link is a murderer." When Sue Belle opened her mouth to say something else Abe held up a hand and looked at her very intently. Her eyes dropped to the ground and just as quietly as before Abe said, "Sue Belle, we all loved your Grandfather, he was a good man and the best teacher our children could ask for, but if you keep this up you'll destroy what's left of the peace on this island. You do your Grandfather's memory dishonor by acting this way." Abe gestured toward her home and Sue Belle turned her face from him, somewhat stunned by the rebuke. "I believe there are a few things you need to attend to if we are to have things ready for the ceremony tomorrow evening."

Gonzo saw the fresh tears in her eyes as she hesitated for a moment longer, all the fight seemingly gone; she turned and began to walk slowly away.

"Miss Sue Belle?" All heads turned to see a boy trying to break free of the cover of the bushes. "Miss Sue Belle? Gah!" the boy cried again as he fell head long out of the bush. Once he managed his escape he called to her again and Gonzo noticed he still had that seagull tucked under his arm. Sue Belle looked at him and scowled anew as Zill ran up and said breathlessly as he held out the bird to her, "I'm supposed to give you this...I mean, him."

Sue Belle looked at the seagull for a moment and asked, "What on earth am I supposed to do with this?"

"I dunno, but Jake said you needed each other, so..."

She hesitated at the mention of the seagull's name.

"Jake said that?"

Zill nodded and Sue Belle stared at the bird for a few moments. He was old and clearly couldn't fly.

"Is this some kind of joke Zill?"

"No Miss," Zill said and his eyes went wide at the accusation. "He asked me to bring him to you so I am."

With an uncertain frown Sue Belle reached over and took the bird from him and she said with consternation, "Jake, huh?"

Again, the boy nodded and this surprised Gonzo; exactly how many of these islanders could speak to those damned gulls? Sue Belle turned the bird around and looked into its eyes. It crooned to her and a weak smile crept onto her face. It not only replaced her frown but she looked much calmer.

"He's so old," Sue Belle murmured to herself. "I guess it will be alright." The bird crooned again and Sue Belle looked down at the boy. "Thank you, Zill."

The boy blushed when she knelt down and hugged him and Gonzo wasn't sure but he thought he heard the boy whisper back to her, "I think he can talk too." Sue Belle's small smile grew a little more and she thanked him again and started toward her home. The rest of the islanders began to move away from the scene, with their leader heading home, they all did the same, and soon it was just the pirates, Abe and Zill on the beach.

"That was a fine thing you did, Son," Abe said and Zill turned back to his father and Gonzo. "Come on, then boy. I think you should start from the part where my pocketknife went missing, don't you?"

The boy blinked and Gonzo saw from the change in the boy's expression, that he knew he had some explaining to do. Zill nodded a little nervously and began his tale again as his father put his arm around the boy's shoulder and guided his youngest son up the hill. Gonzo having already heard it, let his attention shift to the cliffs again. The bridge was almost back up. Good, he thought, he wanted to get up there before nightfall.

They reached Abe's house in short order but only Gonzo, Senza, and Nudge went inside. The rest spread out under the few trees that were around to get out of the afternoon sun. Rose Namaki made lunch as she listened to her son detail out what he'd already done that day. Gonzo's attention wandered again and he looked out the window, something flew quickly past it, but Gonzo couldn't tell what it was so he dismissed it and returned his attention to the conversation at the small table.

"...a boy? You're sure about that?" Abe asked his son in disbelief.

"Yeah, Dad," Zill said and took another bite of the sandwich his mother had placed in front of him. "I know what a boy looks like," Zill mumbled through his sandwich.

"Don't talk to your Father that way young man," his Mother admonished from across the table, "and please don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Yesh, mam," Zill said with more of the sandwich in his mouth. Gonzo smiled, Abe was going have his hands full when that one was a few years older. "Jake said he would teach me to use his swords, for helping him. Is that alright Dad?"

Abe raised and eyebrow, but his expression was blank as he gave the answer all parents did when they didn't feel like answering a question right away. Abe looked helplessly at his wife, who smiled and shook her head.

"We'll see, Zill and now that you've managed to choke down that sandwich, go find your brother we'll need him if we're going to make a proper search of the Fairy Wood."

"Can I come too?"

Abe opened his mouth to answer, but Rose spoke up first, "Absolutely not young man."

"Awww, but Mom," the boy whined, "Just this once..." She raised and eyebrow and Gonzo saw the boy's face crumble into despair. "Geez..."

Zill got up then and walked to the door and stopped when his Father said, "Make sure you come right back, we want to get started before sundown."

The boy mumbled a dejected, "Yes sir," and was out the door.

Again, something caught Gonzo's eye through the window, curious he walked over to it and looked outside. Strange, he thought, he could have sworn he saw something. Gonzo shrugged and sat back at the table, Senza and Nudge were talking quietly, while Rose and Abe laughed about something. He remembered Aryll's letter and pulled it out of his pocket. On the envelope, Gonzo noticed the Rito symbol for undeliverable mail and that made him wonder when she posted it. Presumably, Zill would be gone for a few minutes, so Gonzo opened the letter, took a deep breath, and pulled it out. As he read the carefully written letters, Gonzo could hear Aryll's voice in his head.

_Hoy Gonzo!_

_I got your letter. That poem you wrote was so romantic. I never would have guessed you had it in you. Whomever the girl is you wrote that for will just be swept away. (Do I know her?) And yes, you spelled all the words right! I heard you might be coming to Outset for Zill's party, if you are that's great! We can get caught up then._

_Anyway, the strangest thing happened the other day while I was at the coffee bar. I heard a couple of sailors talking to this creepy guy. Of course, I was close enough that I could listen (not that I would ever eavesdrop ha ha) and what were they were talking about? Yep, you guessed it, Link. Well I think they were talking about him, Mr. Pasty face kept mumbling that he had to find the Hero. But he was sooooo nasty, (I don't now how those two managed to stay that close to him.)_

_I'll be back home for the party (I hope so anyway, Miss Marie still has some lessons for me, bleh. I'd better get started on them if I want to make it home in time) but if you see Link first let him know about that guy, okay? There was something not right about him._

_Link also tells me Tetra's ticked off at him again; I wonder what my adorable big brother said this time? Maybe we should change his title to Hero _full_ of Wind ha ha ha ha ha. You'd think he'd have learned by now. Say hoy to the others for me, hope to see you all soon,_

_Love,_

_Aryll_

_PS. Is Tetra feeling alright? She looked positively awful when you guys left for Great Fish. Hope it's not the flu._

Gonzo re-read the letter several times then carefully folded it and put it away. He reached into another of his pockets. The item he was expecting to find was not there and Senza glanced at him. The first mate noticed his startled expression and gave him a questioning look. Gonzo waved it off and the large sailor returned his attention to their companion. Gonzo thought about the puzzle of the letter, it was the same one Jasper brought just after they left Great Fish. It was the reason he wrote that letter to Link before their first Octo battle about the pasty faced little man. Thoughts of the gull made him wonder where Jasper was; Gonzo planned to ask that one a few question if she/he ever did show up again. Too many unanswered questions.

When Zill returned with his brother they got up and headed out. Abe and Joel grabbed a pair of walking sticks that were set next to the door and everyone walked down the path to the causeway. Joel, at sixteen, was nearly as tall as his father and bore a striking resemblance to him. When they were almost to the top of the cliff path, Gonzo lost in thought had his attention pulled back when something, again, flew past him, and up. Eyes drawn upward, he scowled and shouted to the other pirates, "CIRCLE UP WE'VE GOT MINI'S AT TEN OCLOCK!"

The pirates immediately circled the islanders and drew their weapons as miniblins began to drop from the heights above. The air was soon choked with an acrid smoke left behind whenever one of the murderous little rats was taken out.

"MOVE IT UP THE PATH!" Gonzo shouted and they did, but with all the minis about, Gonzo lost track of Abe and the other islanders. When one landed on his head, he cursed and was surprised when Joel brought that walking stick up in a well-practiced arc and knocked it off him. Gonzo nodded his thanks to the young man as he removed it and another few from the area.

"Where the hell did these come from?" Senza yelled to him as he reached back and pulled one off his back. It thud when it hit the ground and Senza ran it through with his sword.

"I don't know!" Gonzo yelled back coughing a little from all the smoke, "but make sure we get them all, I don't want any of the pests to be around to annoy anyone later!"

Once the group neared the top of the cliff pass, the mini's stopped coming and Gonzo paused to take stock of the situation. As the last puffs of smoke cleared out, Abe pointed toward the fairy wood and said, "It looks like we have more trouble."

Gonzo looked to the opposite cliff and saw several kargaroks circling the wood. Someone didn't want them nosing around over there. Noticing the sun was getting lower in the sky, Gonzo cursed. The fight with the miniblins had take far longer than he'd realized and it would be getting dark soon. He frowned and came to a quick decision, come hell or high water he wasn't stopping now.

"It's too dangerous for everyone to go now." Gonzo said.

Goddesses only knows what will happen if they left the village without protection.

"What do you suggest then?" Abe asked as he leaned tiredly on his staff. "You plan on going."

It wasn't a question and Gonzo nodded and said, "Yes I do, but I won't be bringing you along, you have a wife and family to worry about, we're just a bunch of motley pirates."

Abe looked at his oldest son who only nodded. "Well I could use a bit of a rest, but Joel would like to tag along."

"No way," Gonzo said flatly.

"Don't worry pirate, he can take care of himself," Abe snorted, "Link isn't the only one on the island trained by Master Orca."

Gonzo couldn't argue with that, his father always said he would rather face a man with a sword, than a farmer with a stick and the knowledge of how to use it any day. He nodded to the boy, who did not smile, but rather fell in with the pirates.

"We'll head back and set up a watch. I just hope Sue Belle stays inside tonight, I don't think I can take another argument with that one," Abe said and he and older men started back down the path toward the village.

On the other side of the rope bridge, they paused only for a moment, then headed through the cave into the already dimly lit forest grove. After breaking up into smaller parties, they started their search. Gonzo sent Joel and a few of his men over a small hill, while he, Senza and Nudge searched the area closer to the Great Fairy's Fountain. Gonzo scaled the short ledge and looked down the hole. Always black as pitch, he thought and looked back at the others.

"I'm gonna head down and collect a few more fairies," he said. His companions nodded and continued their search further into the woods.

Gonzo stepped into the hole but was surprised by the gentle landing below. After he stepped out of the portal's ring of stones and looked back and remarked to himself, "No wonder Link jumps down every hole he sees." He noticed how his voice echoed, not only was it too damned quiet, it was colder than Ice Ring Island down here. Gonzo shivered and pulled the bottle out of his pocket, just as he neared the edge of the pool something zipped past him again and he stopped and looked around.

Finding nothing, he looked back at the pool and raised an eyebrow when he saw the health fairies motionless over the water. They looked frozen in place and he knelt down and reached out to touch one. As he did, something smacked squarely into his forehead and he was knocked backward as he fumbled with the bottle.

_"Please do not go near the water again, Captain."_ a small voice said from the shadows.

Gonzo knew he'd heard that voice before, but where?

"Why not?" he asked as he examined the darkness above him for the source.

_"You will suffer the same fate as my sisters."_

Sisters is it now? He recognized the voice now.

"Why are you here tekuragari?" Gonzo did not hide the anger in his voice, "I thought I left you on Ice Ring?"

His questions were followed by a shaky, _"I mean you no harm Captain." _then silence.

Gonzo looked back at the frozen water and frowned. If it were some sort of trick why bother stopping him from touching the fairy and becoming an icicle himself?

"If you mean me no harm why are you lurking in the shadows?" Gonzo asked and strained harder to see into the darkness above him. Still he was met with only silence and his thoughts turned to Aryll and he said angrily, "You dole out death to the best among us, without regret..." again silence, even more irritated he shouted, "Tell me why you're really here and be quick about it I'm running out of patience, shadow spawn!

Another shorter silence was followed by; _"I was sent by the Guardians to find you."_

"Guardians?" That gave him pause; it was not an answer he was expecting. He knew the legends his father had made sure of it. Still the reply made little sense and Gonzo needed answers so asked, "And what would they want with the likes of me?"

_"I do not know, Captain."_

As the fairy spoke, Gonzo was better able to narrow down where the tekuragari might be hidden.

"_The white one says it is the only way to find my purpose."_

"I thought your purpose was to aid the shadow," Gonzo said to the still hidden fairy. Again, silence.

_"I have forsaken the shadow,"_ she said as she fluttered down and Kageri hovered in front of him, but she maintained her distance just out of reach. Gonzo realized this must be true for she had not a bit of the glowy essence that a fairy of her type should have.

"What's your true name fairy?"

_"Kag---"_

"No!" Gonzo shouted angrily, "Not the name you carried as a daemon spawn!"

_"I have no other."_

"Well you do now, Nazo," and Gonzo thought he must be going nuts, "and if you intend to stay with me get used to it."

_"Yes Captain,"_ the fairy said still sounding dejected, but Gonzo didn't really care all that much, just one more puzzle this ever deepening sea of confusion. Jasper must have known what she was. It was a complete mystery why the gull would bring something to Aryll that was so obviously dangerous. A better question, why wasn't he just squishing the little pest out of existence? Gonzo rubbed his face in frustration and headed back to the portal.

"Why do I get the feeling I am gonna regret this."

He stepped into the portal's magic and felt himself leave the ground; it was sort of like flying, and that part of him that had yearned for that as a child spoke to him once more. He brushed it aside as he was set lightly down by the portal's magic. He looked around, and was startled as he realized the normally dark woods were awash in bright sunlight.

While he new he was no longer in the Fairy Wood, he also felt he was closer to his answers. He looked and saw a rough little house set back in the trees. He examined it carefully and noted a small wisp of smoke as it escaped the chimney and he thought, there were people living there.

"Alright, come on Nazo, lets go see if anybody's home."

The fairy flew on ahead and would intermittently fly back as he trudged toward the house. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when the door unexpectedly flew open and Mako said with a snarl, knife in his hand; "Die! Daemon Filth!" and lunged forward with all his might.

* * *

Makar felt the Tower tremble; he took it as an indication that they should go. There was still no sign of the Earth Sage, but the clouds and the wind were right. So, he gathered up Nagori and together they flew to the southwest side of the Tower. The little fairy's information had been right. It was especially windy on this side. Makar landed on some rocks and pulled out his bow. Makar first played his special lullaby, and soon all the kargaroks nearby were dozing quietly in their nests. He looked at the little fairy and asked, "Are you ready little one?"

"Yes, Wind Sage," she giggled with excitement.

"Good, grab hold of my leaf, for I do not wish you to be blown away."

Nagori nodded as she giggled some more and Makar sighed, _Young ones,_ he thought. He steadied his bow and now played the Ode to the Winds. The music slipped over the water like a gentle breeze and Makar gripped his bow tighter as he felt the firsts wisps of his magic at work. When the wind hit, it propelled him and his passenger up the side of the Tower at frightening speed. He hoped the fairy was able to hold on, it was all Makar could do to keep his concentration focused on his propeller. He couldn't afford to lose control now or he'd be thrown past the top and into the ocean on the other side. He angled it as he neared the top and as he passed the ledge on the top, his propeller failed and Makar started to fall. He knew he'd used all of his magical energy keeping himself from slamming into the Tower on the way up.

"Ooooooo!" Makar cried just before he smacked into the large bell. It clanged dully, and Makar fell unconscious toward the floor below.

* * *

Medli and Komali made steady progress toward the area where the Tower should be all that afternoon. With no sign of the giant structure in sight, Medli began to worry. She chided herself to have more faith in the Goddesses and as the sun began to set, the Tower that had been missing, appeared quite suddenly and both had to pull up quickly or they would have smacked into the wall that had materialized in front of them.

When Medli heard the kargaroks nesting all around them she thought to herself, Gods, not again. The pair started for the top of the Tower, but as they did Medli thought she heard Makar's violin. The music stopped and everything got deathly quiet as she no longer heard any of the kargaroks. The music started up again and Medli realized it was a song she had never heard before. It too stopped and she and Komali were almost knocked out of the air by the force of the wind that now assaulted them. A dull clang echoed from somewhere above them and she saw Komali straining as he crested the Tower. Medli followed and paused as she reached the top.

It was near and Medli shuddered when she felt it. The wrongness, the creepy, greasiness that she had felt in the Earth Temple...the Shadow was close. Komali pulled at her arm as she landed and together they ran toward the base of the bell tower. Finding the little Wind Sage unconscious, Medli gathered him up and indicated to Komali that they needed to get to the top of the bell tower. Komali grabbed Makar's bow from the ground, and flew up to where she waited. Seeing the near panic in her eyes, he looked around. In the northern skies, dark clouds roiled as they approached the Tower with alarming speed.

"We have to get down from here," Komali shouted over the now howling wind.

"No, don't move, don't breathe or it will find us." She was surprised when he didn't to argue. Instead, he nodded and they flattened themselves and waited. Medli shut her eyes and prayed fervently to the Goddesses for protection from the nightmare as it passed the Tower and headed south.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Jasper flew into the pirate ship though the open window of the cabin and lighted gently next to the bed. When the young man saw the still figure on the bed, he drew closer and slowly pulled the blanket back. Aryll's face was calm, as if she were sleeping and Jasper gently brushed the hair from her face. _It has come already?_ he wondered.

"So zees ees why my brosser left me to deal with zee chadow by myzelf," he said to the girl who did not answer, "Leetle kotori, had I known zat crystal would do zees, I would haf dropped it in zee ocean myzelf." Jasper sat with her for a while and wondered about the fairy that had given him the crystal to begin with. What was she up to? He had been drawn to the Tower by her singing, it reminded him of happier times so long ago. Something about her was so familiar to him that he had trusted her almost instantly.

If Aryll had been called so young, that meant the fourth would soon follow. Things were coming to a head quickly, and he knew now what he needed to do. Ever so gently, Jasper lifted Aryll from the bed and made his way off the ship. He passed several of the pirates on guard but none moved or gave him a glance. Unless they truly believed he existed at all they would not see or hear him if he did not wish it to be so. So few believed that the Guardians existed, he had little trouble making his way down the gangplank and over to the opening to the labyrinth. Jasper thought his passing had gone completely unnoticed and preoccupied he did not see the boy who hid himself in the bushes to watch for monsters.

* * *

8/20/04 --- that's when I originally wrote this…my goodness could I be any slower? 0.o oh my…

6/3/06


	31. Chapter 30: So now what?

I added something to this chapter that was not here before…heh – I won't say what it is cause I'm like that and it appears I've lost track of my two main protagonists...well I'm sure they'll turn up - oh look here they are now...

No….I told you I have no idea where this comes from…just sort of wanders on to the screen…

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka**

**Chapter 30 ****  
****So...now what?**

* * *

Link followed Tetra out of the castle but didn't bother to ask her how she knew the way. He figured it most likely had something to do with the Triforce of Wisdom and the bearers she said she could speak to. They must be telling her which way was what and he wondered about that. What must it be like to have all those people stuffed in your head all the time? Lost in thought, he walked right through a richly dressed courtier and noticed Tetra sniggering when he jumped. As if it wasn't weird enough being stuck in the past, they were also unseen by the people all around them, but what Link found downright unnerving was the complete lack of sound.

Just like seven years before and Link felt a moment of intense de ja vous as he looked up the road that led from the castle grounds. This was the same road he traveled toward his final battle with Ganondorf and his eyes wandered over the buildings that he knew lay in ruins at the bottom of the ocean in his own time. They were all still in place and though the mountain was there, Ganon's Tower was conspicuously absent.

Link heard a strange pop in the air and felt an odd tingle run through the scar on his arm as he felt the world around him ripple. He flexed his fingers when the prickling in his arm intensified and he turned to look behind him. As he did, he saw a fast approaching light; its brilliance outshone even the radiance of the Sacred Arrows of Light he and Tetra used to defeat Ganondorf and there was no doubt in his mind what would happen if that golden light touched him. Nevertheless, Link didn't move, instead, his eyes locked on the figure behind it, and he thought as the light finally reached him, she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before.

"Hey, are you paying attention?" Tetra asked when she saw the vacant expression on his face.

He tripped and heard that funny pop again. The air rippled and Link regained his footing as he focused his attention on Tetra. She still walked beside him and continued to tell him about what had happened to her since she left Great Fish. What was all that about? He shoved it somewhere in the back of his head to wonder about later when he realized Tetra was telling him about when she was on her ship with Aryll. Link still worried about his little sister, why would Aryll be with Jinchi? When he asked Tetra, she said she didn't know and Link was reminded then of one of the stories his grandmother used to tell when he was small. There were four children Jake, Jasper...rats, he thought, he was drawing a complete blank on the other kids names.

Jinchi's face floated up in Link's memory, those eyes, golden and dangerous. They nagged at him and Link realized they were the same as the man he'd seen in that weird vision on Great Fish. If Jinchi was that man's son and was one of the four children in his Grandma's story. Jasper, no Chiyuu, he corrected himself, must be another son. He stopped Tetra then and asked her how they got the names of Jasper and Jake. Again, Tetra didn't know, because she was quite sure their names were Chiyuu and Jinchi. Something didn't fit, so Link once again filed the information away for later perusal.

Tetra told him how she'd left instructions for Mako and Zuko to stay on Outset to look after his Grandmother. Link didn't remember seeing them after the bomb incident so he decided they must still be with his Grandmother. As she spoke, Tetra gave Link a better description of Chiyuu. She mentioned the Guardians looked very similar but Jinchi was at least six inches taller. When they arrived at the town below the castle, Link said, "Did you know I have a couple of ancestors with the names Jake and Jasper. Funny coincidence huh?"

Tetra didn't answer instead, she scanned the area in front of them. "Just makes you want to scream, doesn't it?"

The town they entered was still alive with people. The citizens of Castletown were silently going about their daily lives completely oblivious to their impending doom and Link felt that pull from the Master Sword again as he watched a number of children playing near the plaza fountain.

"Yeah," he said and frowned. Link wanted to shout at them to run, but he knew they'd never hear him. Tetra gave his arm a squeeze and they continued walking until they reached the drawbridge. Though it was late in the day, they left the town and headed out toward the bridge since Tetra said they needed to head for the river. Once there she looked downstream and found nothing in that direction but a sheer cliff.

"Guess we head upstream," Tetra said as she looked up. Link nodded in reply and they crossed the bridge. They walked in silence until Tetra said, "So, tell me the fish story."

"It's pretty long."

"And we have something better to do?"

So he did as they walked along the riverbank and when he finished, they were much closer to a cave the river flowed out of. Link glanced over at Tetra and realized he'd been concentrating so hard on getting the details right that he did not noticed how tired she was. When he stopped her to rest, she looked like she wanted to argue about it, but another yawn escaped instead and she relented. They sat down and propped the packs against the cliff face and Link pulled out a bottle of soup and gave it to her.

"Drink it, and don't argue."

Tetra smiled, and drank down half of it. She looked a little less worse for wear, but she still looked tired. Tetra thanked him and handed him back the bottle as she leaned against him and asked, "So what happened to the children after that?"

"I'm guessing he just took them home. Maybe he thought that once they were free of the shadow they could just be kids again, but I don't think it worked out that way cause there's more..." and he told her of the weird little vision he'd seen on Great Fish.

"Has your boat even spoken to you since...?"

"Nope not a word, but it was the same day I found the staff."

"What did you say the Shadow call that thing?"

"The kibou staff, why?"

Tetra closed her eyes, as she concentrated on something. "Wishing, the staff of wishing. What an odd name for a weapon." Link watched her and she followed the thought. "Kind of off the subject but Nagori went missing when you and Al left my ship for Great Fish. I think she must have gone with you when you left."

"How could she do that, I thought she was with you in the time loop."

"She's a fairy, a suspiciously powerful one too. I wouldn't be surprised by anything she can do. She left me to fulfill her purpose once I managed to get my head screwed on straight. Of course, we don't know what that purpose is, and since you haven't seen her, maybe it has something to do with the staff and Mei." Tetra stopped and Link could tell her thoughts drifted again. "At the end of the vision, you said you got the impression that the fairy queen collected the items left by the Guardian to one day become a new fairy."

Link nodded.

"The Great Deku Tree called Nagori a fairy of memory."

"A fairy of what?" Link was starting feel left behind.

"A fairy of memory...of course, why didn't I see it before?" she asked him as she turned around and flashed him a smile of triumph. "Link, she must be the memory of the Guardian, the missing piece of the Princess's memory."

"And apparently everyone else's," Link said and tried to focus on that vision again as he thought of the items left behind; some letters, an ocarina, a staff and two empty bottles. "Do you think Nagori left the staff on Great Fish? When the King of Red Lions came back, I remember hearing a song drifting in over the water. Most likely that means she probably left with Al and Kei. That fairy has to be at the Tower."

"But I never got all the pearls in place, how could she be there?"

"It's just a guess, but since the Princess said the Guardian invoked some kind of powerful magic...it has to be wrapped up with the Fairy Queen's promise of a last wish. I mean, from the way she spoke of it, granting a last wish wasn't something she normally did. In fact she said she thought him ill used."

"Really? Now that is interesting," Tetra said and turned to look at him and Link decided she looked much less tired now. "You did eat something right?" Tetra asked.

"You know it," he lied and switched topics. "Jabun's story said the Guardian made a promise to the ghosts of Al and Delia's parents to help them. He did, but found it wasn't enough with the Tekuragari still lurking about. The vision only showed what happened after he caught up with them and brought them back to the Fairy Queen. The two events are connected somehow and I'm still forgetting something I can feel it." Link wracked his brain but couldn't come up with the missing bit of information he was searching for. "Even the Fairy Queen said the children weren't meant to survive, but because of the Guardian they somehow did."

"Do you have any idea how much time passed between those two events?"

Link shook his head.

"Any idea what he wished for?"

"I don't know," Link said, "and the Fairy Queen got iced before I could ask."

Tetra turned back around, rested her head on his shoulder, and shivered. "It's too cold here, damn it."

After a moments thought, Link pulled the sail from his pack and spread it out and over them. When she moved even closer to him to share the warmth, he let his arm wrap around her and his thoughts strayed to their off again, apparently on again relationship. Tetra never lied and since she already admitted she was going to get rid of him even before the Shadow put that spell on her...Link just couldn't shake his trepidation and that random doubt wheedled its way even deeper into his heart. She may say it, but part of him really was not sure she meant it. Tetra always found a way of saying just what people wanted to hear and he was quite sure he did not want to deal with it if she did not. Isn't that the reason he left the last time?

He closed his eyes when he caught the scent of her hair and he thought, _she has no idea, or worse maybe she does. _Link leaned his head against the wall and thought, _As much as you may want it, everything is moving too damn fast._ He suppressed a sigh as he tried to think of something else, anything else and to help that along he banged his head on the wall behind him.

"Ow! What the hell?" Tetra said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You okay?" he asked remembering the odd connection that had sprung up between them lately.

"Yeah," she said and moved slightly, "just felt like I bumped my head."

Link made a mental note not to do that again as Tetra yawned and said, "Still too many unanswered questions. I hope we find Lady Natsumi soon, I have a feeling the longer we stay here, the harder it will be to get out again."

The sun sank behind the hills in the distance and it continued to get cooler. Tetra moved even closer to him and to distract himself Link let his gaze settled on Kage as the fairy flew intermittently between his hat, to in front of Tetra. After a few minutes of this, Tetra held her hand out and the fairy settled there.

"What's wrong, Speck? You seem a little jumpy."

Link sort of understood why Tetra referred to Kage like that. He just thought Kage's name was just Kage. The Fairy Queen did not mention another, but then he hadn't finished speaking to her before he was forced to leave the island.

_"Do you know his name, Princess?"_ the fairy asked.

"Whose name?"

Kage was silent for a moment, _"The Guardian."_

Surprised, Tetra answered, "Actually, I don't. The Princess never mentioned one. Perhaps it's one of those details she can't remember." She tilted her head up and looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and asked, "You got any ideas?"

At first, Link shook his head but when he looked at Kage again, something Saimon said clicked into place.

"I am such a dolt, Saimon told me that Al's father had the same name as me, Link." Tetra did not look surprised just amused. "And since Al and Delia were the children from Jabun's story, that makes Jake and Jasper their brothers...but that also makes the Lady Natsumi their mother since she was married to the Guardian."

"Amazingly, that almost makes sense," Tetra said and looked back at the fairy. "Ring any bells for you Speck?"

_"Who is Al?"_ Kage looked confused and his wings twitched nervously.

"Dalkin?" Link offered, but this only garnered a tilt of the fairy's head. "How about Mei then?"

Upon hearing this name, Kage's eyes opened a little wider and he remained very still for a moment then asked suddenly, _"And who is Saimon?" _

"You were."

Again, the curious tilt of the head and the fairy said to himself, _"Saimon..." _Kage looked again at them and asked with his voice full of disbelief, _"I was Saimon?" _

When Link nodded, the fairy flew back and forth very quickly and when Kage flew up in front of his face, Link pulled his head back until the fairy shot straight up and out of sight.

"So where do you think he's gone?" Link asked as he watched the fairy disappear from view.

"Does it really matter?"

Link shrugged. "I guess not. However, I'm starting to think that maybe we should be asking less about the people and more about those fairies. Where did Saimon and Senkyoku come from?" Link asked as he pulled the rubbing out of his pack. "I doubt the Guardian was carrying them around in his pockets..." Link paused as he thought of the dolls from Jabun's story. "Remember those dolls I told you about?"

Tetra nodded.

"Saimon said they were with Al, but why would his brother insist he keep them with him?

"That is a good question," Tetra said as she tilted her head to look at the paper with him. "Whatcha looking at?"

"There are more notes here, see," Link said and pointed to the mirai side of the rubbing. "It reminds me of the Command Melody, or an extended version of it. I wonder what it does." As he looked at the parchment he absently ticked off the notes in his head and for the briefest of moments, he found himself, looking at himself through Tetra's eyes. Spooked he broke the connection and heard her say, "Link, while at this point it probably doesn't mean much, I want to explain why I told I didn't want you around anymore."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Link asked as he struggled to refocus his perspective.

"Just that I know you're not all that sure about our getting back together and I have the strange feeling that it's important you do understand. Believe me this hasn't been the most pleasant experience for either of us."

Link finally managed to clear his head and thought,_ Uh oh_, _here we go again_. He toyed briefly with reminding her of their earlier conversation in the field, but since he preferred his head remain on his shoulders, he said cautiously, "Okay," and managed to ask without a trace of sarcasm, "Tell me Princess, why did you want me gone?"

"Well to start, it would help if you didn't call me Princess."

Link sighed. "Fine, Tetra, tell me why."

"It was this," she said and lifted his hand.

"My hand?" _She's gone nuts for sure,_ he thought and almost let that thought escape until she said crossly, "Don't interrupt. And yes, this." she said and gave it a little shake. "You just don't seem to understand..." she traced the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand, it glowed dimly but did not resonate. "I didn't want to be the one to fall...kinda stupid when I think about it."

"Tetra, don't you remember-" Link stopped and sighed at the look she shot him.

Her glare softened and she said, "It made me angry you had that kind of hold over me." She laughed but her face got serious and she said, "I'm guessing that's when the Shadow cast his little unbinding. I'm sure without it I probably would have gotten over that. Ah, but with it, I got it into my head to push you as far out of my life as I could. And once I managed to get you to go, I discovered I missed little things," she paused, "no that's not completely true. I missed everything...about you. Then the whole mess just turned into a downward spiral of anger. The Shadow wanted us apart, and we were," she said and gave his fingers a squeeze. "I think that's why it was you I found in the garden. The unbinding could interfere with my emotions but couldn't erase the need I felt."

"Tetra?"

"Will you stop interrupting me? I felt you there in my head, Namaki. It was brief but familiar enough that I recognized it was you. I don't know how you did it, which by the way you'll have to tell me later." Tetra yawned and smiled weakly when she saw the startled look on his face. "Anyway, just keep that in mind, okay? I have a feeling that it's important somehow, like if you don't believe it, I wont be able to when I'll need to."

"I will, I do," he said worriedly, "and I have, but what I really wanted to say was, is it me or do _we_," and when he said _we_ he meant her, "keep forgetting the details."

"What do you mean?"

"This will be the third...no, maybe the fourth time you've told me your sorry for being a less than happy pirate."

"Is it?" Confusion crossed her face for a moment, "Crap, no you're right, I do seem to be rehashing a lot of stuff. I must sound like a complete idiot, I wish Nagori were here; there was a song she would hum. It helped keep that from happening." Tetra frowned. "Damn, I must have miscalculated and either that damn trap is getting ready to recycle again or that was some spell that Guardian used." She turned and rested her head on his chest as she pulled the sail up under her chin. "I am so tired, Link. I must not be thinking straight anymore. I do think I'm gonna take a little nap though," she said yawned and mumbled something about how she was going to sic those damned parasites on Hito to see how he liked it and was asleep.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and closed his own eyes, he was tired, but the rest he craved eluded him. A little bored he looked around at the sea of grass in front of him and when his thoughts drifted to the variation of the Command Melody, without thinking, he ran through the notes. Everything went suddenly dark, like his eyes were shut. Oh crap! He thought as realized he was back in Tetra's head. He fought through his moment of panic and forced his eyes open. It was a good thing she was asleep, he shuddered to think what she'd do otherwise.

The contact was brief but from the impressions, Link felt Tetra was thinking about their other situation. It was no wonder she was so tired all the time, he needed to keep that in mind from now on. Trap or no, she'd better be more careful about that. They were important in this somehow, but why? It's not like any of that was planned.

Link stopped and looked down at the top of Tetra's head and realized he thought 'they'. He rubbed the middle of his forehead and thought, _Oh sure as if one wasn't enough...it's all just your imagination Linky boy_. He wondered idly when she was going to share that little tidbit of information with him. "Women," he grumbled to himself.

_"Wind Waker?"_

"Yeah, Speck?" Link replied as he continued kneading his forehead.

_"Why did you break my binding with Saimon?"_

Link opened his eyes and regarded the fairy through his fingers and wondered, _How am I supposed to answer that?_ Link let his hand drop and began to gently stroke the sleeping pirate's hair, he paused when she shifted a little under his hand and thought, _Oh, to hell with it, I'm doomed anyway_ and answered the fairy carefully, "I'm not sure exactly, it was just a feeling I that it had to be that way."

_"But without him I do bad things..."_ Kage said and the fairy landed on Tetra's shoulder.

"That was a long time ago Speck, didn't you learn anything in the time you were with him?"

_"I thought so, but I led Hito to our mother, and I killed the elder on your island,"_ Kage sat down and said, _"If the Guardian had not stopped me I would have sickened that child but I did not want to. I still don't understand why the Guardian did not destroy me when he caught me. He knew what I was but he only stuffed me in that bottle."_

"I don't know why either, Speck, but he must have known your binding was broken."

_"Yes, but it is still odd."_

"Yeah it is."

And it came back to him then, that missing bit of something Link couldn't remember earlier. The memory Al thought was his and Link focused on it again as he tried to recall the details. The man on the ridge, when the children were older, he looked an awful lot like Al did now. Link wondered why he did not notice it before now. Possibly, because the Guardians spell was beginning to unravel since he decided, even the children looked less like the ones he saw at the beginning of it. Maybe they were not the same children.

"Speck, tell me what you remember of Al, I mean you must remember something, you were together for a long time."

_"As Mei I can remember him clearly, but there are other memories, broken and out of order and do not feel like my own, but they must be."_

"Why did you help me when the Shadow found me near the beach?"

_"When you placed me in the pack, I could no longer sense Hito, he was within a few feet of me and I could no longer feel his presence...and...I wished to remain free of him._

Link never actually considered that, self-preservation. He'd made some pretty big assumptions lately, not all of which were working out too good. He needed to think this out. "Why didn't you show yourself before that?"

_"I was trying to hide from Hito, but he found me while you slept and set fire to the house,"_ Kage buried his tiny head in his knees. Link couldn't see well in the dark but when Kage looked up again he could have sworn the fairy was crying. _"Hito left expecting me to follow. I did not, but I could not wake the old man, I could no longer find you," _Kage said and flew up in front of his face. _"I have only been truly frightened a few times during my existence hero, but never more so than at that moment, for I was sure I was lost. Doomed to be a tekuragari once again." _Kage did not land but flew over Tetra's face, he looked at her and back at him, _"And by some miracle you appeared through the smoke, when you shut the book. I was still on it so was shut inside. I was surprised that the book did not kill me outright, instead it only closed around me, doing me no damage."_

Master Sturgeon's book, Link had let that slip his mind. He carefully pulled it out of his pack without waking Tetra and laid it on the ground next to him. He opened it and realized it was too dark to read so he pulled out the pack of arrows that came with Tetra's letter. He removed one and focused on it for a moment until the tip burst into flame. Link smiled and jabbed the fletched end into the ground next to the book. It wasn't a lot of light, but it was enough.

"Speck, do you know what Master Sturgeon was reading?"

_"He was reading about the Guardians it was not too far into the book I think,"_ Link flipped through the pages slowly while Kage flew over it. _"Stop here!"_

Link examined the page and noted the four corners were adorned with the same four bird symbols he noticed on the statues in the basement of Hyrule Castle. As he read the words, he thought about waking Tetra. She was better with this sort of prophetic writing than he was, but when he looked at her, he decided against it and let her sleep. He could always show it to her when she woke up. He continued to read the next few pages and found it odd that he was able to read it at all. _This book has to be old...one more thing to worry about later,_ he thought. When the light of the arrow started to fade, Link pulled out another and set it aflame. He turned another page and read the only words written there:

_Four chosen by Farore __  
__To aid Hyrule in times of need. __  
__Tested true by Din's Trial, __  
__Ever-true companions __  
__Chosen to hear Nayru's call __  
__To serve, to aid, to complete the course_

Complete the course? To where? This was not helping.

"Speck? How many Guardians were there when Hito got trapped behind the wall?"

_"There are always four in times of need."_

"Yeah, I got that, but from everything we've managed to piece together so far, the other Link is the only one left in this time."

For whatever reason, Kage seemed unwilling or just unable to answer, he just repeated, _"There are always four." _

Great, Link thought, another dead end.

_"Will we be returning to your time soon?"_

"Truthfully Speck, I have no idea how to do that. We're inside the box and I have no idea how to get us out again."

They fell silent as the flame from the arrow went out again. Link didn't light another, instead, he looked at the stars. The constellations were the same as he remembered, and from their positions in the sky, he guessed they were somewhere near where his island oasis would be in the future. The moon was oddly out of place to him, though, he'd have sworn it was fuller than what he saw now. The cool brisk wind continued to blow across the sea of grass in front of him and Link was strangely comforted by it. The way the tall grass danced in the breeze reminded him of his ocean at home. When Link realized he could now hear the grass's movement he thought of what Tetra said about it being harder to get out. His attention wandered toward the cave and Link felt a tug as he heard that odd haunting melody he played for Tetra in the garden. Curious now, he wondered at the music and pulled out his ocarina to play along with it. As he did, he took note of the simplicity of the song and mentally worked out how he would conduct it with the Wind Waker.

He was pulled out of his musing when Kage said, _"At first I mistook you for that one."_

"What one?" Link asked quietly.

_"The Guardian, he did not intend to give me and Kageri another chance at freedom. You should know when he brought us to our mother it was not his desire remake us, that happened because we were unrepentant and still very dangerous. Though, at the time I did not understand why that one would sacrifice himself just to keep us sealed away. Perhaps he knew that without us Hito had no chance of finding his way out of his prison. However, if the Guardian knew that, he must also have known by doing so, it would also allow Master Hito to survive. It was for this reason I asked the Goddesses to remove my essence from me. I had forgotten the light but Saimon showed me the value of it. Now that I have seen it, I do not wish dwell in the darkness any longer. Hito is now fully in your present, but without the tekuragari he cannot remain so for long."_

"But that makes no sense, what difference does it make if you're with him or not?"

_"The tekuragari are old dark magic, Hero, if even one of us had been with Master Hito on the beach, you would not have survived as easily as you did."_

Link could only stare at the little creature in front of him. If Kage thought he made it out of that battle easily, then Link shuddered to think of what the next battle would be like...and Link was quite sure there would be another.

_"We existed before that one," _the fairy continued, _"we were lured by the Gerudo King out of our previous existence to become the tekuragari. He sent us to find Hito and we did near the Water Temple after he lost his battle with the first hero. He was without shape then and we did not know the Dark Master bound us to his shadow. We only realized this later as we were forced to wander endlessly in search of a host for him. When Master Hito found the younger he was able to convince the boy to become one but the shadow could not hold the binding to the child without us. Soon it will unravel and he will once again be without a host."_

"And you think he'll try to find another?"

Kage fluttered his wings again and looked at him. _"Yes."_

When the fairy did not elaborate Link asked, "Then the younger was the brother of the Link in the past. The one you made ill?"

_"No Hero, to merge with one such as Hito, you must be willing to lose a part of your soul, just as Mei and Kei were. When we found them, they had very little conscience to begin with and to become the daemon they forfeited what was left of that part of themselves."_ Kage paused when he noticed the look Link was giving him.

"You're scaring me Speck."

_"I scare myself."_

"Speck?"

Both of them looked down at Tetra, she was awake now and asked, "How do you know that the boy who died was the same boy who became the Guardian?"

_"Master Hito became the mirror image of the Guardian, just as he did the Wind Waker's on Outset. Hitokage is a shadow soul, created to be the shadow of the Hero. Whatever form the Hero takes, so shall his shadow. That is why so many mistakenly refer to him as a twin."_

"So now we have strange circumstances surrounding both of them, Speck, do you remember the younger's name?"

Kage stared for a moment. _"No Princess, but I will think on it."_

"So finish the story," Link prompted as he put the ocarina in his pack and closed the book.

_"The boy led Hito to his brother. He was jealous of the favoritism shown him by the elders. When Hito attempted to destroy him, he only managed to wound him. The younger grew remorseful and was able to throw off the shadow for a time. But only long enough to take his wounded brother to our mother."_ Kage's voice sounded almost sad. _"We followed but could not enter the Fairy Queen's glade being bound to the shadow as we were but Venus knew who the boy was meant to be. She could not heal the wound. So despite the younger's efforts to save him, his brother died. The younger was driven mad by his betrayal and fled only to be snared again by Hito."_ Kage stopped and settled for a moment on top of the book and looked upstream. _"She sings...it is a sound I have not heard for a very long time."_

"Who sings?" Link asked as his eyes followed where the fairy looked.

_"Venus, when she prays to the Goddesses', she sings..." _

Link noticed that Kage's attention was drawn back to voice that only he could hear. His wings twitched and he fidgeted nervously.

Tetra leaned close to him and whispered, "Whatever he's hearing we'd best follow it."

Link nodded as she stood up and pulled on her pack, Link did the same and said to the fairy, "Speck, why don't you show us where the song is coming from."

Only a trace of a smile flitted across the fairy's face as he lifted off. Link put away the book and sail in a hurry and together, he and Tetra followed after Kage into the gloom of the cave. Kage would fly ahead and return showing them which way to go on the dimly lit path. Once on the other side, Link was able to hear it too. It lilted through the trees beckoning them forward and as they entered the small glade, Tetra grabbed his arm as she looked around.

"Link," she whispered fiercely, "This is..." and he recognized it then. It was the garden.

* * *

6/6/06 - heh heh heh


	32. Chapter 31: The Fourth

So you've made this far have you. Well you are a determined soul. Okay, I'm slow and I have too much to do. But that's okay cause so do you. Be aware that this chapter is long, but I couldn't find a way to break it up without gumming up the works. So again Readers Thank You. Those who review; thanks again. So saying, were off!

(Maybe I should have spent more time packing. . . nah)

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by Achitka**

**Chapter 31  
The Fourth**

Al and Delia worked on the counter spell for the daemon all morning and into the afternoon, but it was not going at all the way Al wanted. Delia was holding back. Something was not right and he worried that she really was taken with the shadow. He pulled out one of the remaining biscuits he saved from Link's sea ration and munched on it as he tried to sort out his conflicted emotions.

It was obvious that some element of Kei, found its way into Delia's everyday self. Her magic mixed with confused affection could end up being deadly for him, and possibly everyone else. Al frowned as he listened to Mei cackle with delight just below his stream of consciousness. He hoped he was wrong, really hoped. Link, Saimon told him, went to see the Fairy Queen, but really couldn't tell him anything beyond the breaking, as he referred to it. It was still a mystery to him why or even how the boy managed to break the fairy's bindings. However, it worked out better than Al would have thought.

When Saimon told him about the song that Link omitted from his telling of his meeting with the Princess, Al was surprised. Even Link seemed to realize this was more about the Princess than him. Link could work some magic, but not on the scale the Princess could. While Al hoped Hito did not catch up with the Princess soon, it did surprise him when he learned it was Tetra and not Link that set off the magic trap. What a delightfully reckless pair she and the hero made and that thought gave him hope. They were apt to do just about anything to stop the shadow. Al also hoped they'd have enough time to work out the puzzle and lock Hito away in the Nether realm where he belonged. This assumed, of course, Delia could be relied upon.

Al pulled Saimon out of his pocket, "So, do you think she'll be alright?"

"_Who?"_ the doll asked.

"Delia, you irritating scrap of straw."

_"Oh her, it is difficult to tell and Senkyoku says she feels that Delia is torn. We were gone for a very long time, and she says that Sarith may not have been who we thought he was."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"I am not sure, Senkyoku will not tell me more. It may be that Delia's memories of Sarith have become jumbled with those of the Shadow. Hito must know this and is using it to his advantage with Kei." _Saimon was quiet for a moment. _"Dalkin, I have a very bad feeling about this, if Senkyoku is also holding back, you may be in greater danger than you first thought. No matter what Kei may say, she cares for that one and in her way so does Delia."_

Al stared out over the ocean and asked the doll quietly, "Do you think it will be necessary to_ fix _the problem?"

Saimon did not answer right away, but just as quietly answered, _"She is too dangerous and unstable otherwise."_

Al did not want to do it, but he knew that if Kei and Delia's memories became too intertwined, then one of them would have to be eliminated, but that would leave him open to Mei. Al was not sure which would be worse. A bloodthirsty shadow daemon or crazy old man with the ability to wipe his victims memories clean away. Al also knew he could never control Mei without Saimon, and he felt unsure if Saimon in his current state would be enough to stem the tide of Mei's consciousness once Al set him loose. Helping his sister after an event with Hito was one thing, but to completely remove a part of someone's personality was a whole different kettle of fish. Al took a very long and very deep breath that he let out very slowly.

Now Al focused on Sarith, what was it about his brother-in-law that was so out of place? Al never cared for the man, Sarith was a vain and egotistical, but Al seemed to be the only one who saw that about him and was never fooled by the man's easy way with people. It was strange because Al knew the only reason he noticed it at all, was because this was exactly the way he was. There was something he was overlooking, something obvious and it disturbed him when he realized he could not remember what Sarith looked like. Why would that be, Al wondered. He closed his eyes and ran through some of he newly awakened memories. Nothing, the man was a complete blank. There was only one other face he could not recall and that memory was wrapped up within a fairy named Nagori, what was she? He no longer believed she was just a fairy. She'd gotten here without having been seen or sensed by himself or Kei and was probably the one responsible for the on again, off again melodies.

Al tried to question Saimon on the subject, but the former fairy wasn't very helpful in this. That was the problem with fairies; sometimes they were just too literal. If you didn't ask the right question, you were not like to get any extra information.

"Do you think Senkyoku will be able to help her? And if you ask who, I'll set you on fire myself," Al said to the doll still in his hand.

The doll smiled at him, _"I do not know, the loss of the fairies essence has limited our abilities."_

Al looked out at the water and when he saw the wall in front of him flicker in the waning sunlight, he wondered anew at the Tower. It was not nearly as solid as he first thought. If fact, there were parts that didn't seem exist. If they were outside of regular time here that would explain why no one knew of Hito's presence before now, but this of course did not explain how the shadow managed to use it.

It was possible that Hito held some remnant of an attachment to Ganon's dark magic. Thoughts of the Gerudo cause Al's thoughts to wander and he realized that Kage had yet to appear. Thoughts of the tekuragari brought up memories of a boy so selfish and grim, he betrayed everyone and everything for a little more power, a little more notoriety.

Al knew that he was by all accounts he was a tainted soul and if he and his sister had been left to their own devices, they would have grown to be just as twisted as Hito could have wished for. He frowned when he recalled how effortlessly Kage and Kageri turned them from the light. How easily they accepted the shadow into their world. How quickly Mei had been able to box him up. All because Al believed the lies told by those two.

The sound of the distant crash of breaking glass made him sigh. The voices and random noises had always been a part of he and Delia's lives, but it wasn't until after they agreed to do what the tekuragari asked that they became louder and more difficult to ignore. It was why they searched so diligently for that child, or so he first believed. It was ironic that even after all the evil they'd done she found them instead.

Even now, he only vaguely remembered a second brush with the shadow after Hito's entrapment. Parts of those memories remained obscured but he was sure the incident happened just before Saimon and Senkyoku made their appearance. Too much information was still missing from his head, and Al wondered again about the tekuragari's whereabouts. Just what sort of mischief were they up to, he held the doll Saimon up and asked, "You said before that Kage was coming here, but he's yet to arrive, is he dead?"

_"I do not believe that one is dead, though I am not sure where he has gone for I can no longer sense him and Sen can no longer feel Kageri."_

Al looked up again and noticed the darkness that was gathering to the north. Hito would return soon, but the mystery of the missing tekuragari still held his attention.

"Odd..." he said to himself as he slipped the doll back into his pocket and leaned forward on the wall, "I wonder..." The implications were that either Kage had slipped back to the twilight, which was unlikely, or he was missing from this dimension. Al took another bite of his biscuit and puzzled on that some more, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Delia say behind him, "Al?" He turned to look at his sister.

"I'm sorry this isn't going well, I am trying, but it's just all wrong."

As he looked at her he thought, _'It's always been wrong, we just never knew how wrong.'_ He finished chewing and said, "Tell me Delia, why did you really call me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whose idea was it to come here from the past, yours or Kei's?"

She hesitated and seemed confused by the question. "Why it was me of course," she said brow furrowed. Though her hesitation only lasted for a moment, Al had a good idea of what it meant.

"Of course," Al agreed as he nodded and took the last bite. That small doubt was all Mei needed and he began to press outward in an attempt to get Al to let him _fix _his sister. Al ignored him.

"Why would you ask that?" She shifted nervously under his gaze, she better than anyone could see in his face when Mei wanted control and asked, "Don't you trust me?"

Al closed his eyes for a moment as he listened to Mei's maniacally laughter and insane chatter. When he opened them, Al struggled with Mei's anticipation. It was palpable but the old man only allowed a small smile to cross his lips. Mei wanted her. He'd always wanted her. To distract himself Al pulled out his last biscuit and handed it to Delia. She took it after a moment and frowned. Al gently wrapped an arm around her and guided her away from the wall. _DO IT NOW! _Mei screamed in his head and with a mental snap Al forced Mei down and said to her in whisper, "Always."

* * *

**Chosen  
**_"Four chosen by Farore  
To aid Hyrule in times of need..."_

Gonzo took a few steps back to avoid Mako's mad rush, but realized after a moment that he didn't need to. He wasn't his smaller crewmate's intended target. Mako was after the fairy and Gonzo heard Nazo's tiny scream as she flew up and away from the smaller pirate. Gonzo's attention went back to the door just as Zuko, his other missing crewmember, came crashing through it with obviously the same thought. Bottle in hand Zuko too, set out after Nazo and Gonzo watched the pair as they chased after the fairy and he shook his head. They'd never catch her, Gonzo knew it, but it appeared those two didn't. He watched with amusement until they raced past him a third time and Gonzo reached out and caught the pair by their shirts, and stopped them.

"Hey now," Gonzo said as he lifted them off the ground. "Just what's all this about, eh?"

"Let us go!" Mako said angrily, "We have to kill the daemon spawn!"

"Daemon spawn, is it?" he asked and watched Nazo as she flew by his head.

"Yes!" Mako cried still struggling to get loose.

"That may be, but she may have some information I need, so if you two don't mind I'll keep this one around for awhile."

"We were sent out here to take care of the traitorous daemon filth. Captain, have you gone crazy?"

"I'm starting to think so," he said and Gonzo dropped the pair forcefully to the ground. "I'm more interested right now in finding Grandma Namaki, is she in the house?"

"Yeah," Mako grumbled as he adjusted his glasses. "But be prepared, she doesn't look the same as when we left."

Gonzo raised an eyebrow, "Is that so…" he said thoughtfully.

The fairy was nowhere in sight and Gonzo heard Zuko mumble something. Mako nodded and said, "Yeah, so don't say we didn't warn ya."

Gonzo grunted and looked back through the doorway, so close…he turned to start toward the door and heard Nazo cry out, _"Wait!"_

The fairy now hovered between him and the doorway. It was obvious she was spooked, and Gonzo looked past her at the open door. All his answers were so close now, still something nagged at him, so when he took a second step in the direction of the house, Nazo cried out again and he stopped again.

"Why?" he asked the fairy and when his question was met with silence, Gonzo said, "Alright then."

He took a step closer toward his goal only to stop short when the fairy, clearly frantic cried,_ "No! You must not, it is too dangerous!"_ Now the former tekuragari fluttered just in front of his nose and asked, _"Do you not feel it Captain?"_

"Feel what?" Gonzo asked uneasily, the fairy never let herself get this close to him.

_"The cold."

* * *

_

**True Believer**

Senza looked at the fountain from behind a stand of trees with a sense of dismay. They located Mako and Zuko as well as Link's Grandmother, but when he returned to the fountain he discover his way blocked. The kargaroks they spotted circling the area earlier swooped down and dropped several moblins in their wake. Now the overgrown pigs blocked his access to the fairy fountain. He'd have to wait it out. It wasn't full dark yet and Senza watched the fountain and worried, since he knew he couldn't do anything until the sun went all the way down. He heard the heated cries of the battle in the distance. Somewhere on the other side of the Fairy Wood the rest of the pirates and villagers up on the cliffs waged a furious battle. He only hoped the villagers below were safe, their party was cut off from the cave that led to the bridge and if things were half as crazy in the village as they were here...well, he really didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Trapped in the bushes, Zill could only watch in horror as monsters started to pop up everywhere from thin air. They were bigger than the bokoblins that invaded the island before. These monsters were like giant pigs in armor and brandished long spears, tipped with a crescent shaped spearhead. Zill saw see his father as he fought along with the other islanders and Zill wondered how Link found the courage to face these kinds of monsters. All he was able to do was hide because he was too frightened to come out of a bush. Zill wished that Link were here, he could help them, Zill was sure of it.

When his father was hit in the head with the butt end of a spear and crumpled to the ground, Zill forgot his fear and leapt to his feet in a shower of leaves and twigs. The boy cried out and the monster's attention turned from the limp form of his father to him. Zill swallowed hard at the sight of the monsters blood red eyes, it snarled as it approached him, weapon raised and even though Zill wanted to run, he found his legs wouldn't move. When he was almost within reach of the creature, still unable to move or look away, Zill sent a fervent prayer to Goddess Nayru to shelter his family.

Something obscured his vision, and Zill fell backward when he found himself able to move again. He scrambled out of the bush and up the hill toward his home but when he looked back to see if the creature followed him, he skidded to a halt. His father was still back there and when he saw a man standing in the bushes he just left, his curiosity got the better of him and the boy dropped to the ground to watch.

It was the same man he that took Aryll away. The held a longbow at the ready as acrid purple smoke dissipated around him. Zill's eyes went wide as the man began to loose arrows and an incredible pace. He didn't even seem aim, yet each found its mark in the neck of one of the creatures that still rampaged across the island and he did not stop until all of them were hit.

Dazed, the islanders who moments ago were fighting for their lives, looked around in disbelief as their foes exploded into clouds of foul smelling smoke. There was a hush and after a brief moment, they looked around. While it was clear that the group of men were unsure of what or whom delivered them all from certain doom, Zill noticed several stood with their weapons outstretched before them with their heads bowed.

Now with the monsters gone, they began the grim task of cleaning up the aftermath. Still Zill found it odd that no one gave the man any notice and that's when Zill realized he must be the only one who could see him. The man, still in the bushes, stood quietly and as he slung his bow behind him. Zill tried to duck closer to the ground when the man turned to look in his direction and after a moment Zill cautiously looked up and at first thought it might be Jake, but realized it couldn't be. He wasn't a boy.

The man jumped straight up and out of the bush and went over to Zill's father, who still lay very still on the ground. Afraid for his father, Zill scrambled to his feet and rushed back down the hill to where the two were. He stopped just short and watched the man reach behind him and pull out a small bottle of yellowy liquid. After he put a few drops on the large gash on his father's head Zill was amazed, as the wound got smaller and faded into a nasty purple bump.

"Will he be okay?" Zill asked the man nervously.

The man turned and Zill blinked as the man regarded him with amber eyes that almost glowed in the darkness and Zill thought he heard the man murmur, "Such strong belifs in one so jung," then louder the man said, "Jes, he weel survive thanks to ju."

"Thanks to me?" the boy snorted, "I'm the reason he was down here and I didn't do anything…I was too scared to move."

"Zat may be, but even faced wees death, as ju were, ju still thought of jour family's safety above all else. Zees is why jour prayer to the Goddess waz note unheard."

Zill blinked as he struggled to comprehend the man's weird accent, but he at least understood him better than Jake. More questions than answers started to pop into Zill's head as the pieces fell together and he said, "I met Jake today, well not first time met, but I've never seen him all humany and stuff, and you do look a lot like him." Zill absently scratched his chin and added, "You talk like him too..."When Zill noticed that he garnered a gentle smile from the man he decided he'd better ask his questions while he had the chance.

"Are you a Guardian too? Is that why no one can see you? Are you Jake's brother? Do you know where he went? Will he be coming back? Where did you take Aryll? Is she okay? What's your name? Can you turn into a seagull too?"

The smile never left the man's face though he did raise an eyebrow at Zill's onslaught of questions. His father's groan snapped Zill out of his reverie and he knelt down next his father where he still lay on the ground. All his guilt at being out past curfew brought tears to Zill's eyes and he said quietly, head bowed, "I need to thank you, I wasn't supposed to be out, and my dad came looking for me…" Zill choked up and his expression took on a strangle look as he said, "My mom's probably having a heart attack right now, and when my dad wakes up he's gonna let me have it for sure. I am such a dolt."

"Ju are a good sone, Zill," the man said as he patted him on the back. Zill didn't feel like a very good son. There was a moment of calm when the man stood up and he cocked his head. Zill followed the man's gaze and was sure he heard the sound of more fighting and both looked back at Zill's father who stirred again on the ground.

The squawks of a gull made both turn their attention toward it and Zill recognized it as the same one he'd left with Sue Belle earlier. It hopped up to the man and launched into a long series of calls and Zill tried to understand the bird but was still so wound up he could only catch a few words, like; 'fourth', 'snared', 'cliff', 'fountain', it was very frustrating, but Zill planned to learn all the gull's words one day. The man listened to the bird without comment and when the seagull was finished, he looked up at the cliffs and whispered, "Gaebora..." then to the gull he asked, "Ju are certain?" The gull bobbed it gray head and the man looked at the cliffs and frowned.

"As for ju," the man said as he turned back to Zill, "Do note fear, jour parents weel forgive ju for jour willfulness. But for now eet would be best eef ju helped jour father back to jour home." The man turned to leave but stopped and said, "One more ting. Jes, jes, jes, no, possibly, to a safer place, I cannote say, Ju may call me as ju haf always done, and…" he paused as he held up one finger. "Watch."

So saying the young man leapt into the air. Zill let out an astonished, "Awesome!" as the only other seagull he'd known his whole life flew toward the cliffs of Outset.

* * *

**Tested**  
_"Tested by Din's Trial_  
_Ever-true companions..."_

Now that Nazo mentioned it, Gonzo could feel it. Why cold though? He pulled one of the bottles from his pocket and threw it toward the door. It froze almost instantly.

"Nice," Gonzo muttered as he took a few slow steps backward. "Thank you Nazo," and gawked as the cozy home in front of him, melted away leaving no sign that it was ever there.

_"You must be more careful Captain. Master Hito failed with the third, and the shadow has somehow been made aware of you presence."_

Gonzo took a few more steps back, glanced at the fairy and said, "I'll keep that in mind. But why would he be interested in me?"

_"It is not completed," _she said.

"What's not?"

_"Your trial. He seeks to keep you trapped here until he can come. You are a danger to him now."_

A danger? Whatever the hell was going on Gonzo was very sure he wasn't going to like it. He turned go back the way he'd come, but stopped short when he realized not only were Mako and Zuko gone, but so was the glade. It was dark again and he was back on the ship, in the crow's nest to be exact.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna wish I stayed in bed?"

_"Be wary, Captain," _the fairy told him.

"Right," Gonzo said and was about to climb down to the deck when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hey there big guy, where you going?"

Gonzo heaved a huge sigh of relief, it hadn't been thirty six hours yet, but then, nothing seemed to be going the way he thought it should.

"Miss Tetra, how did you get..."

Tetra sat precariously on the edge of the nest and asked, "So you ready to be first mate again? I've decided being a princess just isn't for me. I mean who needs all the hassles."

"What about Link?"

"What about him? You might as well know, I've decided to give up on the Hero too, he's just too high maintenance."

"Is that so?" Gonzo asked. Tetra never referred to Link as the Hero…never. Unsure now of just what was in front of him, Gonzo remembered Nazo's warning and said, "You're back early, I wasn't expecting you for a few more days," Gonzo took a step back when she shrugged and hopped off the edge. When Tetra moved closer to him Gonzo asked, "and what about the, um...other?"

"The other? Oh, I don't care about that anymore. I'm sure I would have forgiven you sooner or later. So why not sooner?"

"Really?" he asked keeping his voice even, he knew whoever this was it was not Miss Tetra. "Well that's good news," he said playing along. "When do you want to shove off?"

"Immediately, if not sooner."

"Alright, lets get the charts," he said and they headed to the main deck. Gonzo hung back a bit as Tetra stopped at the door where a burly sailor eyed her suspiciously. He was new to the crew and without thinking asked for the password.

Tetra stared at the man and said, "Get outta the way swabbie."

"That's not it," the pirate said and crossed his large arms and stood firmly in front of the door.

Gonzo smiled, but managed to school his features as the phony Tetra looked at he and said, "Tell this idiot to get out of the way."

"Sorry, no can do, the last crew member that let you through with out the password ended up on galley duty for six months. You're the one that made that rule if you want to go down you have to give it to him, the password, I mean. And since you're the one who made up all the passwords..."

If looks could kill, Gonzo would have dropped dead on the spot.

"So," Tetra said as she turned toward him. She flashed a wicked grin that made his skin crawl and started toward him. Nothing moved or made a sound, even the wind stopped blowing. "You're not a complete idiot, that's a refreshing change. At least this will be interesting." With each step she took closer, her voice mixed with another and then another until his head was fairly ringing with it. They were all speaking to him furiously trying to get him to listen. He shook his head in an effort to clear it. It wasn't helping. "You can't be so clueless that you don't know why I'm here."

Gonzo struggled to keep his eyes open against the ever increasing shrillness of the voices, he had the feeling something bad would happen if he lost track of this one and shouted, "What do you want!"

"Your help of course," the woman said calmly, "Don't you want to remain the Captain? If you help me, all this can be yours forever. You'll never have to take orders from that little harpy again."

"What? Look you, I don't know who you are, but you won't get what you want from me!" he shouted and finally shut his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Then die with the rest of them!" The now furious woman yelled as she came at him with her short sword.

_"Watch out Captain!" _shouted Nazo from the top of his head.

Gonzo, pried his eyes open and struggled to focus on her and barely managed avoid her initial attack. He fumbled with his belt and he pulled his own sword out. He backed away and managed to block the next feint, but he knew he could be in trouble if she fought as well as Tetra. As they clashed across the deck, he wondered why this was happening. Nazo said something about a trial, but Gonzo couldn't focus as the shrieking voice in his head drown out all his thoughts.

Gonzo started when a familiar voice said, "**_you are the last…"_**, that was Aryll's voice and he focused on that and the shrill voices stopped so suddenly and he blinked. At least he could track the imposter without having his head wracked with pain, he thought. Why was this happening? **_"there will always be four"_** Four what? Gonzo simply hadn't had enough time to figure it out and made for a hell of a distraction and he struggled to pay attention to the hostile woman in front of him. She back off for a moment, breathing heavily closed her eyes and lifted her hand. Gonzo's eyes went wide as the magic hit him...

He stood there for a moment and stared at the sword in his hand. Why was he fighting with Miss Tetra? He looked over at her and she smiled and said, "That was a good practice Gonzo, lets go below so we can get the charts..." and she began to walk toward to the doorway, she pause and asked, "what's the passwords by the way?"

Why would she need that, she made it up...something wasn't right, "Sure, sure...okay," he said and still felt very confused and started to put his sword away when a tiny face appeared in front of his. A fairy? Why didn't she glow? He put up his hand and the fairy landed and said, _"Do not be fooled Captain, it is not the Princess. If you go through the door now you will be lost."_

"Lost? Why would I..." his eyes narrowed when he suddenly recognized her, "Nazo?"

The fairy nodded, _"Captain, there is only one way to kill a shriker, watch where I fly, you will have to hit it there to destroy it."_

He nodded, and was still confused, but he watched her as she flew closer to Tetra. The fairy stayed low to the deck and with a burst of speed, hovered near Tetra's neck, and gestured with a chopping motion.

"Get away from me, you traitor," the look alike spat when she noticed the fairy and swatted her away from herself. "I'll deal with you soon enough." She returned her full attention to him and snarled, "You can't have her back you know."

Gonzo shook his head, have who back? The fairy? What the hell was she talking about?

"You've never be a match for me," she said with a wicked grin, "You always were and idiot, Keapora, and I'll get rid of you, just like I did last time."

How did she know that name? No one knew it, not even Tetra, he was sure of that. More confused than ever, he growled. He never took well to being called an idiot.

"Idiot now, am I?" The voices began to build back up to their fevered pitch, but Gonzo was angry now and launched himself back into the fight with renewed vigor. Somewhat startled by the force of his assault the shriker was forced to back up. She screamed her frustration in unison with the voices that continued to shriek for his attention until he thought his head would split._'You're wrong, I am Tetra!' _Gonzo struggled to ignore them, and while part of him knew she was not Tetra, the resonance from the earlier magic assault left him doubting. Stay on target he thought, _You are not wrong, that is NOT Miss Tetra._ But the longer he hesitated the stronger the doubt became and when he finally leapt at her to bring home the last blow he stopped when she said, "Gonzo, please, you don't want to do this. Can't you take a joke?"

Gonzo faltered, she looked so like Tetra and her voice was spot on. He felt completely rattled now and took a hesitant step back. He stood unmoving before her and when she used the opportunity to launch herself into a new attack, his face darkened. He easily blocked the attack and said as his sword cleaved through her neck.

"No."

* * *

**Big Brother**

A pair of exhausted seagulls landed on Tingle Island and paused as a young man with golden eyes looked at the white gull and said, "Ju can do zees Kotori, ju just need to _remember_ her."

The white one cocked her head, and quite abruptly the girl who had been Aryll looked around the island.

"Ju see, it eez not so hard."

"This form still feels weird, just what the hell has been happening? She's so young," and Kotori gave a little shudder and asked, "Remind me again why are we here?" Jake pointed to the water and Kotori looked and saw the outline of the King of Red Lions. "Nohansen? Oh my, so the Hero and the Princess are here?"

"Jes," he replied and as he spoke the small access door at the base of the Tower opened and the figure in the doorway waved to them. "Let's go inside."

Kotori nodded and started after him but paused when something on the wind caught her attention. She looked to the southwest and closed her eyes for a moment. It's started then she thought and sent a calming notion or two in that direction. Kotori sighed and followed Jake into the tower.

She smiled and thought, _Something's just never change _and she looked around at the mass of maps, books and other oddities scattered about the little room. _Crazy little guy._ Her gaze settled on the bed and she walked closer and set a hand on the baseboard. They look so tranquil, she thought. While both faces were familiar to Kotori, the young man especially was. She rounded the bed and sat next to him. Kotori examined his features but still couldn't place him though she was sure she'd seen him before. Puzzled she looked back at Jake and asked, "Jake, why does _this_ Hero look so familiar to me?" Kotori turned back to the sleeping young man and said, "I feel like I should know him..."

"Ju know heem, Kotori. He ees jour brosser."

Strange images filled her head then, Kotori knew they were all Aryll's but they still seemed out of place. "My brother?" she asked eyes never leaving his face.

"Jes, jour brosser, Leenk."

"Link…" Even as the name crossed her lips, just as before, everything began to fall back into place. "Big Brother," she whispered, then to Jake she said as she rubbed her temples. "Remind me again why I keep forgetting everything?"

"Ayreell, had a broosh wees zee tekuragari, and she had zees problem before, when I called her back."

"No wonder I'm here so soon. How long do you think this is gonna last?"

"Note too long."

Kotori looked in wonder at the young man in front of her and lightly touched his face; in all her incarnations she never once had a sibling. Fickle Goddesses' she thought, and she pushed some errant hairs out of his face; I don't want to forget anymore. Kotori glanced over at the young woman asleep next to him, her features held an expression of guilt and worry, it would wear her down if she held on to it too long.

"Do not worry Princess," Kotori said quietly, "let it go, you'll find the answers you need and everything will come around in time." She gave the sleeping young woman's hand a squeeze. "Just remember you'll always be loved, no matter what."

"She cannote hear ju."

"You think?" Kotori asked as she looked back at him. She knew better, but chose not to correct the other Guardian. She looked at her brother again and images of them playing together brought a smile to her face. "Well it looks like you and your Princess finally made up, huh? "

"We must hurry Kotori," Jinchi said behind her. She heard a note of impatience in his voice that was uncharacteristic for him and sighed.

"Okay, okay keep your feathers on," she said and rose from the bed but noticed they both the Hero and the Princess had the barest wisp of smiles on their faces. "Which one first?"

"Zee Preencess, of course, she has fewer defenses."

Kotori snorted and grabbed the packs at the foot of the bed. "Obviously, you've never been on _her_ ship in the morning."

"Ju can see how unprepared she ees, and she ees too willful," Jake said as he lifted Tetra off the bed.

"And your point?" Kotori asked. Jake did not respond, obviously perplexed.

"Eef she were more like a preencess, she would note be in zo much trooble now."

"That has to be one the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Just what have _you_ been doing for the past, what almost three hundred years? Laying eggs?"

"What are ju saying?"

"I'm saying, I don't think my brother is the only one around here with focusing issues." And from the look he gave her she knew she wasn't too far off the mark. "You know Jake," Kotori said poking him in the shoulder, "you really shouldn't underestimate what the Princess is capable of, and if I were you, I'd be careful not to say something like that around her when she's awake. _This_ Princess was never was one to wake up in a _good mood_. It's so going to be hard for me to explain to the others why you have one of your swords stuffed down your throat."

He grunted and headed toward a set of stairs that led to a lower chamber.

"I'm serious Jake, you caught her off guard last time; I doubt she'll let that happen again. I'll bet she's already learned your true name and I'm guessing Chiyuu's as well?" When Jake shrugged, Kotori shook her head. "She may have been behind before, but she's playing a pretty good game of catch up." They left the staircase and headed down a short hallway and Jinchi paused when Kotori added for fun, "Besides of the two, I think she's always been more dangerous than my brother."

He turned and said, "But jour brosser ees..." Jake stopped when he looked at her face and realized he'd entered dangerous territory.

"My brosser ees what?" Kotori asked as she copied his accent.

"Zee hero..."

"And? She's a Pirate Captain."

Jake rolled his eyes and pushed the big door open with his foot. They entered a large room with four very large statues surrounding and empty dais. Each held a crystal of a different color.

"Don't get me wrong," Kotori said as she trailed after him with the packs. "Link's real smart and an amazing fighter but he can be so easily distracted sometimes. I'm amazed he hasn't gotten himself killed."

Jake turned again and just looked at her with that confused expression. Kotori let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh for Din damn sake, come on let's get this over with," and Kotori brushed past him as she muttered on her way to the dais, "Men folk, always thinking with your swords."

* * *

**The Call**  
_**"**Chosen to hear Nayru's call_  
_To serve, to aid, to complete the course…_

Jasper flew through the trees to avoid the kargarok still circling overhead, she paused and as she landed on a branch she once again looked at the world through Jasper's eyes. He paused only long enough to pull out his bow and dispatch the monsters still attacking the pirates and islanders. They all looked around in with the same confused looks their counterparts below. Satisfied with his work, he changed again and now her made her way to the fairy fountain. As she approached the entrance, she changed again and the boy who was Chiyuu dropped in to the hole with out either of the two moblins that stood nearby noticing. He landed gently and walked slowly toward the fountain. When he found the man frozen in place he began to worry. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed the headless shriker near the frozen man's feet. Jasper smiled, so Keapora was back, this was good news. Better than he'd expected, but Guardian knew he'd have to be patient as the one named Gonzo still struggled to decide what his fate would be. Jasper settled in a corner of the fountain to wait and help if needed.

Gonzo stared at the headless body at his feet. The force of the blow sent the head sailing over the rail. He frowned, even without the head it looked like Tetra. There was still no sound or movement other than his own and he looked around for Nazo. He put away his sword and moved closer to the rail. He hoped she hadn't gone over with the head, but found her near a coil of rope and gently lifted her from the deck. She was so still he began to wonder if it were possible to kill a fairy like her. He'd been taught they were nigh on indestructible. Amazingly even after being flung across the deck, her wings were intact.

The fairy felt unusually cold in his hands, so he placed her in an inside pocket to help warm her up. He looked around at his unmoving crew and walked to door. Just like the cottage, things began to melt away, but this time it was only the people that disappeared. The ship remained so he guessed it was safe enough to go through the door.

He went first to his own cabin and pulled out a large trunk. He sifted through the items until he found what he looking for. A letter, given to him by his father the day he came on as a crewman. It was weather beaten and was crumpled in several places but he'd never opened it, in fact though he'd looked at it several times since then, but something would always keep him from actually reading it. More magic he thought, but there was nothing to distract him from it now. So he took a really deep breath, shut his eyes and holding it a little away from himself, broke the seal.

He heard a little puff, like air being let out of a paper bag and waited a minute before he carefully opened one eye, then the other. No surprises there, he thought, and unfolded the letter. It was written in an old form of Hylian. He could tell by the accents used on some of the letters. As he read it he felt Nazo stir in his pocket so he set the letter down and fished her out. She opened her tiny eyes and looked around quickly as if suddenly remembering something important.

"You alright?" Gonzo asked.

_"I believe I am uninjured," _the fairy said.

"Good, I was worried for a bit there," Gonzo said as he placed her on top of the trunk. "Now, I have a few questions that I need real answers for and I have a feeling you may know."

_"Captain?"_

"What exactly did you mean by trial?"

_"You do not know? But you are a friend of Kotori, did she not tell you?_

"I don't know anyone by that name."

_"You do,"_ Kageri said matter-o-factly, _"I'm sure she was on your ship while I was still in the crystal."_

"But the only girl on my ship was..." Gonzo grabbed the letter and headed out the door and made his way quickly to Tetra cabin. He gasped when he saw Aryll's body was gone. Kageri, though flying a little erratically followed him inside. "Where is she?"

_"The Guardian has taken her. His shadow is still in this room."_

Gonzo looked around, but had no idea what the fairy was talking about. So, he looked again at the letter in his hand. He began to read it, but it was a slow going, and he hoped it wouldn't take too long.

_To the bearer of this letter,  
Greetings;  
This letter was written to help you understand why you were chosen. Though you may not be aware of it, you are of the bloodline of a great Hylian Sage known in his time as Keapora Gaebora..._

Gonzo kept reading but really didn't believe it, he knew about the Guardians, but part of him never really believed it was true. But if he were 'chosen' as the letter said, why all the fuss?

"Nazo?"

_"Yes Captain?"_

"Do you know which of the Guardians was here?"

_"I am not sure, but it was not the big one or the white bird._

"The big one?"

_"Yes, he is of the ones who remembers, the white one called him Jake."_

Gonzo sat on the bed. "Alright little miss, I need you to tell me everything you know about this. Seems I have a decision to make."

The fairy flew to him and sat in his hand, she told him in as few words as possible about her time as a tekuragari, how she and Kage were tricked into helping the one called Hito. Of the boy named Sarith, whose jealousy was used by the shadow to kill the boy who should have one day been the Hero. How she and her brother helped the shrikers trap three of the Guardians in the past. Of Mei and Kei, the Shadow Daemon and their part in its creation.

When Gonzo asked her about her time before that, Kageri could only say that her memories of those times were no longer with her. With her tale finished the fairy looked depressed. Gonzo held her up and asked, "So you wished away your essence at a chance at a new start?"

_"No Captain, I was hoping for oblivion,"_ the fairy said andher wings twitched. _"I wanted to fade with the twilight of the day, but the white one would not allow it."_

"The white gull you spoke of before…why she would do that? Who is she?"

_"She was known as Kotori, she is the oldest of all the Guardian Spirits. She is also said to be the most wise. She was thought to have loved Keapora; It may be the truth for it was how my brother and I helped the shriker trap her," _Nazo turned then toward the window, _"Perhaps that is why she sent me to you. I do not know. She did not explain," _the fairy cocked her head then, _"He has returned Captain."_

"Who?"

_"The one who brought me to your ship, the one called Jasper."_

Gonzo looked around but didn't see anyone or anything, but did hear something though. Whispered voices, lots of them, each told him he must choose, each one giving him a chance to say no without rebuke. But, under it all was a feeling of yearning, he couldn't explain. A feeling of intense cold startled him and the fairy disappeared from view. His only relief came when he closed his eyes to listen more closely to the sound. Something came back to him then, the dream…the dream of being able to fly. The voices lured him closer to the dream with their serene melody, all intertwined into one voice, and he opened his eyes and saw a form in front of him. It looked female but did not possess a face that he could see and it spoke with the three voices that were one.

**_Know that you were chosen by Farore, tested true by Din and we know that you are hesitant to accept Nayru's call. Your help is needed, Child of Keapora, but you must accept this gift with a free heart, though you must know there can be no turning back once you set yourself on this path.  
_**  
"But what will happen to _me?  
_  
**_You shall become a part of those who have accepted and shall remain forever within them._**

"And if I choose not to?" There was no reply, and Gonzo leaned back against the wall. His eye caught on the bottle that still lay near the pillow. Aryll went…so why not? Still he wondered why.

As if to answer the voices said; **_We promised hope for the future, we have not forgotten that promise. _**

Gonzo picked up the bottle and stared at it for a long moment and he thought of the oath he gave his father to protect his sister. His father also told him that while it was possible to ignore a call, it was impossible to escape. Gonzo smiled and thought, _It was right under your nose all along._ He hoped Senza and the others would be alright as he stood and spoke the words as the letter instructed:

"Great Goddesses of Light and Life, I accept this burden with a free heart. It will be my honor to serve you for as long as I am needed."

Jasper watched the frozen man very intently and smiled when the ice began to snap and crackle and its trapped occupant struggled to find his way back into the world. Taking his bow off his back Jasper pulled out only one arrow, and as he drew it back; its tip began to glow with that curious light. When it was at it's brightest Jasper let it fly at the figure. It came into contact with the ice, shattering it and scattered fragments all around the fountain. The formerly frozen occupant turned to him and said, "Thank you Jasper." And shook off the remainder of the ice. "It has been a very long time."

"Jes, but note forever."

The other smiled then looked around, "Nazo!" The fairy having been freed with the man flew up and asked the Guardian in a shaky voice, _"You will not forget the Captain?"_

"No, little one, I will never forget any of them."


	33. Chapter 32: The Beginning of an End

**Not much to say...so off we go  
**

**(pwnd - uhh I mean disclaimed...)**

**

* * *

**

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 32:  
The Beginning of an End

* * *

**

Delia sat against the base of the bell tower as she watched her brother. He stood and stared out over the water. She could feel his frustration building, but what could she do? Kei was almost completely absent from her thoughts, wherever her alter was hiding, she was doing a good and proper job of it. Delia rubbed her forehead and pulled her knees up under her chin as she glanced at Dalkin again. He was still looking out over the wall but now was talking to Saimon.

"Sen?"

The doll was wandering in a circle nearby and paused to answer, _"Yes Delia?"_

"What do you think those two are talking about?"

There was a short pause as Senkyoku turned toward them and answered, _"Sarith."_

"Why him? It's not like he has anything to do...with...this," But even as she said it, she knew that he did. Somehow Sarith was tangled up in this whole mess and with a start she realized she could no longer recall what he looked like. How could she have forgotten that? A man she'd been married to for twelve years and had two children with and she couldn't even remember the color of his hair. She resisted the urge to rock; she didn't have time for a panic attack.

"Why can't I remember?" she asked herself. Delia tried to think of what sent her into her terrified flight and could not. It was so vivid before but the memory was gone, like it had never been.

"Sen why can't I remember Sarith anymore?" The doll did not answer. "Sen?" Delia felt Senkyoku crawl into her lap and cling to her shirt. A little irritated Delia lifted the doll and said to her sternly, "Senkyoku, do you know?"

The doll tilted her head slightly. _"Yes."_

"Even if it's bad I need to know."

There was a short pause as Senkyoku seem to be listening to something, and then responded sadly, _"No."_

"Why?" she asked as she gave the doll a little shake.

_"I cannot."_

Delia frowned at the doll and tried again briefly to keep Kei in one place. Her alter ran from her hiding place behind some broken bits of memory and Delia sighed as she gave up and returned her attention to the doll.

"Kei knows doesn't she," it wasn't a question, "and you two don't think I can handle the truth?"

Again, there was a pause before the doll answered. _"Truth is what brought us to this place, Delia. It is the truth of who Sarith is, was and is again. It is what brought Kei out of hiding and what Hito used to bring us here. You were wrong to believe you called your brother. You did not nor was Kei responsible. Now that truth is hidden from you all over again, so Kei once more hides from you."_

_The memories I locked away,_ Delia thought and she mentally poked at them; she realized that somehow she inadvertently collected some of Kei's. Since Senkyoku's return, she and her other self were one. It made her anxious and she wondered which of Kei's memories were so precious to both of them that Delia sealed them up. She also knew she couldn't get at them without Al's help and sighed. _Well, now you've gone and done it,_ she thought to herself. Senkyoku made her way up to her shoulder and Delia got up and walked slowly over to her brother. He was deep in thought and didn't seem to notice her as she came up behind him. Al was so much older than her now and if what Senkyoku said was true, why did he wait to come here.

"Al?" she said and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry this isn't going well, I am trying, but it's just all wrong."

Al finished chewing on the piece of biscuit he was munching and said, "Tell me Delia, why did you really call me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whose idea was it to come here from the past, yours or Kei's?"

She hesitated remembering what Senkyoku told her but was unsure of what to say...something in his eyes wasn't right, "Why it was me of course," she said brow furrowed.

"Of course," he agreed as he nodded and took the last bite.

"Why would you ask that?" She better than anyone could see in his face when Mei wanted control and she felt herself shift nervously under his gaze. He doesn't believe me, she thought and asked him "Don't you trust me?"

He closed his eyes and for an instant when he opened them, Delia felt Kei's flash of panic. When he looked at her again there was a small smile on his lips. She was startled when he pulled out a biscuit and handed it to her. She took it after a moment and frowned. Al gently wrapped an arm around her, guided her away from the wall, and said to her in whisper, "Always."

Again Kei was there, "_Run!" _her alter cried and Delia jumped a little as she felt the intensity of Kei's fear. Delia tried unsuccessfully to get Kei to stop skittering about, but couldn't hold her in one place long enough to get an answer. Kei was terrified, _really terrified._ Whatever happened during her last encounter with Mei left her other self teetering on the brink and Delia turned her head and whispered to the doll on her shoulder, "Sen, what if Al can't control Mei?"

_"That would be bad Delia."_

Delia felt a moment of hopeless terror and squelched it. Mei wanted her, she thought. He had always wanted her and she felt her anger begin to well up within her. Delia was getting so damn tired of all this and used her anger to finally catch Kei's attention and this time she held her alter still.

_(We/I cannot run from the past any longer. It has to stop here if anyone is to survive this, you have to help me...It's more than just my brother, so show me what you are so afraid of?) _

She felt Kei's anguish, but her alter's thoughts stopped trying to run. In the shadowy part of her brain where Kei dwelt, they faced one another. Kei used Delia's eyes to guide her vision over the wall toward the oncoming darkness.

**(Sarith is here)**

Startled, Delia released her hold on Kei, who used the distraction to retreat again. As Kei's words sunk in Delia listened to the memory of the last conversation her alter had with Senkyoku.

_When I lost you to the crystal and the madness returned, I lost track of the light...it frightened me but it terrified Delia. For a time I thought my dreams had come true...but imagine waking up from your dream only to realize your worst nightmare was there...standing in front of you, just hoping you'll run..._

Delia started forward again and realized she didn't need Mei's help and felt her little package of memories grow warmer as she listened to Kei. The package started to split and Al asked her what was wrong but Delia paid him no attention as she walked back toward the wall. Delia stopped and stared at the approaching darkness as it approached and more jumbled memories of other strangely pleasant encounters with Hito began to creep in. Senkyoku still on Delia's shoulder hugged her ear to lend some comfort.

"This is what you wouldn't tell me? That Hito and my husband are the same man?" Delia asked Sen in a whisper, but the doll did not answer right away.

_"Not the same Delia."_

"I don't understand. How can you say that, they are..."

_"Sarith is trapped within the shadow, just as you were trapped within Kei."_

"But, you and I both know that Kei is only a different aspect of who I have always been."

_"Yes but still no."_

When Delia reached the wall she stopped and said, "...it was that last fishing journey...they were gone so long. He always was a much better farmer...this is so confusing ...do you think Al knows?"

_"I do not know, he may suspect, but I did not tell Saimon."_

"Why?"

_"It was for the best, though I did tell him that Sarith may not have been who he thought he was."_

"That's probably what Al and Saimon were talking about," Delia bit her lip, now worried because she knew that Al would figure it out sooner and not later. He always had a head for that sort of thing. "But why not just tell him?"

_"Dalkin still struggles with Mei. He does not understand his alter, as you understand Kei. He still holds that one apart and I was unsure if it would be wise to tell him. He never liked Sarith."_

She couldn't argue with that, the pair had almost come to blows when they told him of their plans to marry. Delia understood now why Kei was so adamant that Hito really did love her. Why her alter was willing to do what the Shadow asked of her. She even knew why Al asked her who had called him. Delia was no longer sure either, nor did she have a clue as to what she should do, it was all so clear just a few moments before. But Kei loved Hito, and she was Kei... _Why can't anything ever be simple?_ she wondered. _Goddesses please show me the way. I just don't know what to do._

_"Listen to your heart Delia," _Senkyoku said quietly, _"and the goodness that dwells there will show you the true path."_

"But I don't know what my heart wants..." Delia felt the lie in her words and was gripped by a moment of despair. She tracked Kei's thoughts down and said to her alter, _'I'm sorry Kei, I truly didn't know.'_

The part of herself that was Kei smiled as she melted back into her subconscious and Delia felt an odd sense of relief . For the first time, since she was a child, she felt whole and smiled inwardly as she felt Kei's hold on her magic dissipate, leaving her the knowledge and control of it. Delia turned back to her brother, who seemed satisfied to wait for her a few feet away. Al remained lost in thought and Delia would give everything to know what he was thinking right then.

She was about to join him so they could try the spell one more time before the sun went down but Al looked up suddenly and Delia thought she heard the strains of a distant violin. It stopped and every thing felt as if were held in a moment of eerie tranquility. Al looked around warily and then his eyes went wide. Moving faster than she ever thought a man of his age could, he rushed over to her and forced her onto her back, pinning her to the ground. Delia struggled in his grip but lay still when an incredibly strong gust of wind blew past them and over the top of the tower.

"Al!" Delia cried over the wind, "What's happening?"

"I don't know but keep your head down!" he shouted back as his hat was blown from his head.

Above the roar of the wind, Delia heard the sound of a dull clang from the bell that stood above the Tower. She tried to tilt her head in that direction, but was unable to turn it far enough. Al's eyes remained closed and she noticed the glimmer of the magic he was using to keep them stuck to the floor.

The wind subsided briefly and just as quickly replaced by a black wind that swept past the Tower and continued south. _It's the beginning of the end,_ Delia thought. The time loops cycle must be ending and if Hito came back this time without the Princess, he would be furious. She glanced up at the moon; the lunar cycle was almost complete. If Hito failed this time he would have to retreat until the next full lunar eclipse and Delia knew better than anyone alive, that Sarith now Hito, never liked waiting for anything.

* * *

Kage yearned to follow the song...it wanted him to. It called to him by the name that was once his, but not and it was trying to tell him something...something important. Kage looked at the garden and thought it good that they'd come here. The Lady was here and she would guide them. 

The fairy sighed and thought again about Mei. That boy...Kage spent many years traveling with him, but still the memory of it all was colorless and dull and though Kage tried, he could not even remember the sound of that one's voice. This made the fairy sad as he thought how lucky Saimon was to have a friend; he did not have one, except his sister. Where could she be? Their was existence was bound and one could never leave this plane without the other. Kageri was out there somewhere and Kage hoped she found her way safely out of the darkness of Kei's crystal. The Princess had thought so.

The voice of his mother still called to him and within it his true purpose. However, Kage was determined not leave the Princess or the Wind Waker. They needed him as Mei once did and now that he'd shown them how to get here, he would have to remain until they found the answers they needed to defeat Hito. There was only one way to do it and the Wind Waker already possessed the key. Why the Goddesses proscribed him from just telling them, he did not know for he was quite prepared to do so, but whenever he tried, the wrong thing would come out.

Still, the song called him...he should answer, and Kage flew up a little further in that direction. When Kage realized what he was doing, he stopped and flew to the Hero's hat and pulled it over himself. As with Hito when the fairy was with the Hero he could no longer hear it and Kage peeked out and shifted slightly for a better view of things, but the Wind Waker paid him no mind. The Princess, however, did notice him and smiled. Kage felt strangely warmed by it. This was not a feeling he was used to, but it was not unpleasant and he thought, _No, I will not leave her.

* * *

_

Komali grimaced as he strained to keep himself, Medli and Makar secured to the ledge. The first wind that carried them aloft had already subsided. However, a stronger, colder wind threatened to knock all three of them into the ocean. He didn't know fully why the Earth Sage wanted to come here, but he was not about to leave her or the still unconscious Wind Sage without any protection.

Link was conspicuously absent. Something must be stopping him, Komali thought, because Link always turned up just when he was needed. Komali always thought this the weirdest thing, but obviously, the will of the Goddesses directed him in his travels. When Rito Prince started to tire and almost lost his grip completely, he looked down to see a tiny sea fairy. She regarded him with a tilted head and seemed wholly unaffected by the winds raging all around them.

"Who are you!" he yelled and grimaced as he was buffeted by a particularly strong gust.

_"I am Nagori,"_ she said very calmly. _"Tell me, why do you struggle against the winds?"_

He stared at the fairy in disbelief for a moment. He could barely hear himself shouting but could hear the fairy as if she were right next to his ear.

"Cause we'll be blown half way to Windfall if I let go!"

The fairy giggled, _"The Earth Sage will protect us,"_ so saying she floated serenely to where Medli lay huddled and lightly touched her face. Though there was only a slight pause in the wind, but in that time, the Sage of Earth visibly relaxed and her words became less frantic. Her face calmed as she continued in her prayer to the Goddesses with her eyes closed, voice barely above a whisper. Komali could only watch in wonder, as the lip of the ledge they were on grew taller. The effect of the wind lessened as the barrier grew higher. He tentatively eased his grip on it he drew a long breath in relief when the wall seemed to hold.

"What did you do?" Komali asked the fairy.

_"I gave her the chance to catch her thoughts."_

"Well I have to say, I'm pleased to meet you Nagori, how did you get up here?

_"The Wind Sage brought me with him. He is very brave."_

Komali looked at Makar again, the little Korok stirred but still hadn't woken up, "So what now? We're here but what can we do?"

_"You must call the White Bird"_

"Who? That's just a legend, I can't call anyone."

_"Are you not the Prince of the Rito?"_ the sea fairy asked. When he nodded slowly in reply Nagori tilted her head again._ "Then it was not by chance that you find yourself here. Open your heart young Prince and you will surly hear the Goddesses' plans for you."_

"What makes you think they have plans for me?"

_"It is dangerous to run from yourself as Hyrule's Princess has discovered _"

Komali stared at the sea fairy; she gazed back at him with a knowing smile.

_"If you call to her, she will come."_

Okay, he thought, how do you call a legendary spirit you're not entirely sure exists? He dredged through his memories of the times his Grandmother or Medli had read or recited the legends of the White Bird. Only when she was truly needed would she would appear and always as if by happenstance and if the White Bird _was_ the keeper and she had taken on human form, then she really would be needed. But to do that there was a rhyme he needed to recite, but at the moment he was drawing a complete blank. He closed his eyes in an effort to concentrate; this really was getting him nowhere and then he thought he heard what sounded like a reed pipe. The music sounded so familiar and pleasant he stopped wondering where it was coming from and just listened to the sweet sound of it. His thoughts calmed and he focused on a particular memory...

_"Come on Grandma," he said as he struggled to sit up under the heavy blanket, "just once more?"_

_"It's late Komali, you need your rest. Your father expects you to be at your best tomorrow for the winter solstice festival."_

_"I know and I promise I'll go to sleep as soon as you're done."_

_She brushed some hairs out of his face and smiled at him, "Alright poppit, as long as you promise."_

_"Yes!" and he clapped his hands, "You're the best Grandma."_

And there it was, the song he'd heard so many times as a child. He looked down at the fairy and a question formed in his head as he realized the song he'd heard, so bright and clear had been coming from her and he thought, _This one knows far more than she's telling._

"What are you?"

_"No more or less than I appear to be," the fairy responded._

"That, little one," Komali said with a smile. "I find hard to believe."

* * *

Keapora studied the portal for a moment and asked Jasper, "So how much time do you think we have left?" 

"Very leetle," Jasper said as he put away his bow. "I believe that Hito plans to kill the Hero today whether he has found zee Princess or note. We have only until zee sun sets tomorrow."

"What of the others?"

"If Jake and Kotori are where zey are supposed to be, zey are on Tingle Island."

"Tingle has an island? Who'd have thought, must be charging more for those maps of his."

Jasper snorted and spread his hands out in front of him. "Ees a long story."

"We will need to find the pirate named Senza."

"He ees nearby, I saw heem when I arrived, but we weel need to deal wees zee moblins firs zo."

"Then we'll require a distraction," Kaepora said and pointed up. Jasper smiled and looked up at the fairy as she made lazy circles above their heads.

"Nazo?"

_"Yes Guardian?"_ the fairy answered.

"Can we rely on you?"

There was a short silence, followed by, _"Yes."_

"Are you worried about the coming dawn?" Kaepora asked.

Again, there was another pause and she answered, _"Yes"_

The Guardian held out his hand and the fairy landed there. It was then Kaepora noticed the former tekuragari had taken on a lighter tinge.

"I do not believe you have anything to fear from the dawn, little one," Kaepora said and the fairy tilted her head. "You have set yourself on the path back to the light and we are glad, but for now you must return to your mother. She is the only one who can complete this course. We will have need of you then so you must come back once you're through." This time the fairy nodded, but it was already getting harder for him to see her clearly. "And if you could do us one last favor before you leave..."

* * *

Senza was startled when a small light popped suddenly out of the fairy fountain. It buzzed the moblins, flying intermittently in and out of their faces. This caused not so bright monsters to start waving their spears about. Fine, Senza thought, while they're distracted. He signaled everyone who'd joined him to move forward and after a brief battle the moblins were gone and so was the light. 

The pirate was about to step into the portal, when a seagull shot out of it, forcing him to take a step back. The seagull settled nearby and Senza looked back at the portal in time to see Gonzo step away from the hole. Senza waved for Gonzo to come closer when behind him, Senza heard the rest of the crew say things like: "Wow did you see that seagull move?" and "I wonder where it went..." No one seemed to see Gonzo at all...except him.

Gonzo approached slowly to where his friend stood and Senza noticed now the boy he'd seen in the fountain on Southern Fairy Island stood behind Gonzo.

Jasper was back.

"Just what in the nine hells is going on?" Senza asked the boy.

"What ees eet wees zees nine hells place?" the boy muttered.

"Senza, I have to go." Gonzo said pulling his attention back.

"Sure Captain, we'll shove off ..." Senza stopped when someone behind him asked who he was talking to and the first mate looked back at his friend and said in a low whisper, "You're not Gonzo...anymore."

The man who had been Gonzo smiled and said, "It's a little complicated to explain right now, but do you still have the fairies?"

"Uh yeah," Senza said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out to bottles. "This is all we have left..."

"They will do, thank you," the Guardian said as he took them. "If you and your crew leave now, you'll reach the area surrounding the Tower by midday tomorrow." And he turned to leave.

"Before you go..." Senza said, "that light, was that the fairy who was in the crystal?"

"Yes."

"Did she do this?" and Senza leaned a little closer and asked, "Can you turn into a seagull too?"

"Nazo is not responsible for the change in your friend. That was his choice," and the former pirate said as he looked at Jasper, "As for the seagull...meh, too small."

Senza gave a grunt of satisfaction and the small group just below let out cries of alarm as the largest owl any of them had ever seen, appeared and took off with a much smaller seagull trailing behind. Senza laughed as he turned back to his stunned crewmates.

"Alright you lot, I'm temporarily taking command of the ship, the Captain is otherwise occupied and we need to shove off...Dawn is coming and we need to be somewhere else. Move out!" he shouted and hopped down off the ledge.

Mako approached him cautiously and asked, "But what about Master Orca and Grandma Namaki?"

"She said she wasn't going back down to the village until it was safe."

"No," Mako corrected, "She said she wouldn't go back down until the shadow was named."

Senza sighed. "Make you choice then, stay here and keep and eye on her, or shove off with us."

Mako walked over to Zuko and the pair talked quietly. "I'll stay," Mako said, "Zuko is going with you."

"Alright then, good luck to you, come on men lets go."

* * *

Kotori dropped the packs and looked up at the crystals. She placed them there to be safeguarded by those statues surrounding that dais ages ago. Three glowed dimly in the darkness and she hoped the gems had gained enough power to defeat the shadow and his daemon. As she watched, the ruby crystal shone brighter, then it too subsided and took on the luster of the others. 

A face flashed through her mind of the young man she knew he was the Captain of that pirate ship she'd first found herself on. He resembled the princess, though Kotori wondered if anyone ever realized they were related. However, for reasons she couldn't put a finger on, thoughts of him made her feel an acute sadness and her breathe caught and she shut her eyes as she realized Kageri managed the task she'd set for her. Though why this would sadden her was a mystery.

"Jake?"

"Jes, Kotori," he replied and Kotori thought her fellow Guardian sounded tired as he paused on his way toward the door. He'd placed the Princess on the dais and was returning to the chamber above to fetch Link.

"Who was the Captain?"

"Was?" Jake asked confused for a moment. He frowned as he waved a hand back at Tetra and said, "He was her brosser."

"No, I knew that...but I meant to Aryll."

Jake said nothing for a moment and after glancing up at the crystals she said, "He was a good friend."

"Is that all?"

"Jes," he said and walked out of the room.

Kotori's attention went back to the crystals again. Time was running short and the Princess needed to find her way back and soon, with or without her answers. Another random thought of the Captain ran quickly through her head, followed again by a moment of intense sadness. Aryll was young, but her trial had come when she was much younger and the experience had left its mark upon the girl. Jake, Kotori was sure, was not telling her the whole truth of Aryll's relationship with the Captain...

Gonzo...

What a curious name, Kotori thought and she shifted her attention back to the packs at her feet. A loud crash above made the chamber shudder and all four of the crystal gems began to hum, and Kotori looked at the door. Jake hadn't returned and she could only assume the Shadow was here on the island. Shadow's always moved most swiftly at night she thought.

The ceiling trembled and she had to dodge aside as small pieces of it began to fall all around her. With a thought Kotori made the heavy door slam shut and mentally felt it lock. She shouldered one of the packs, grabbed the other off the floor, and ran to the sleeping princess.

"Your time is almost up Princess, I hope you have found what you went looking for."

Kotori worried after Jake, but knew he could take care of himself. While the Shadow may find the Hero, Kotori was going to make certain he did not find the Princess. She stood near Tetra then, eyes closed arms raised to the heavens. She sang softly into the empty air causing a hazy yellow light to surround them. Lost in her song, Kotori continued to sing as the statues began to crumble around them.


	34. Chapter 33: Unbinding

If you're wondering, yes things have slowed up a bit…hey I have a life…well sort of – anyway – the real reason is you've caught up with my editing, so now each chapter is getting a thorough going over…this chapter is also one of my favorites, and so seriously got worked over…believe you me it needed it. This is also where I think lost Nyn11 the last time…sorry hopefully this is an improvement.

To those still reading and reviewing, I am as always eternally grateful. To that end – on with the show and remember I put this was in the fantasy genre for a reason, cause there ain't nuthin that's impossible here

_(I claim one thing only: an unreasonable obsession with the Legend of Zelda- sigh-)

* * *

_

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by: Achitka **

**Chapter 33:  
Unbinding

* * *

**

"This garden is really starting to creep me out, Link." Tetra said and let go of Link's arm to look around. Tetra noticed Speck started to fly a little erratically until the fairy paused mid-flight and zipped back into Link's hat. Whatever that song was, it was still pulling him forward, toward whatever. She smiled when his tiny head poked out from under the brim. Link never noticed the fairy's coming and goings.

She looked back at him when he didn't answer and she noted he let out a big yawn. _He looks so tired,_ she thought. "Have you slept recently?"

He shrugged. "Not really, but this place, creepy though it may be, seems safe enough. Mind if I catch a few winks?"

"Be my guest," Tetra said and started when she realized her tone was far more sarcastic than she intended. Tetra took a few steps closer to the water but and found with each step she took she needed to concentrate harder to keep her voice even when she said, "But we'll have to get moving again soon."

"Okay, just a short nap will be good," Link said.

A random thought popped into Tetra's head and she asked, "Link, aren't you hungry? Shouldn't you have some soup or something?" Again, Tetra noticed her acrid tone, but why?

"Not really hungry right now," she heard Link reply from behind her.

"Liar," Tetra said and stood there with her mouth open for a moment. She hadn't meant to say that out loud and when she turned back around, she noted Link wore a puzzled expression and when he answered her this time, his voice held a cautious note that surprised her.

"Tetra, I'm really not hungry right now…"

"Just humor me, okay Fairy boy?"

It was out of her mouth before she could stop it and Tetra's eyes went wide as Link answered in true fairy boy fashion, "Yes, of course, Your Highness. Is there anything else to please Your Worshipfulness?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and he bent himself in half, mocking her with an exaggerated bow. When he straightened, he had that cocky grin plastered on his face and Tetra fumed.

_Why does he have to do that?_ _Gods, what an idiot! How could I be so stupid!_

_No, no, no!_ she thought, _please not now._ Tetra struggled furiously to keep her anger in check but she was finding it harder to squelch the angry thoughts. Her irritation was getting the best of her and she ground her teeth, as the unbinding surged across her thoughts, rearing its ugly little head from the shadowy places of her mind where it had been lurking. Waiting for the right moment to disrupt her thoughts and forcing her to say the worst possible things at the worst possible moment and Tetra found she couldn't stop it.

Her mind raced further scattering her thoughts. She knew she was near the end of the current cycle, but Tetra was determined to hold it off as long as possible. With an effort she pushed back the anger long enough to make herself return Link's smile. He cocked an eyebrow and his expression turned thoughtful. _I need a counter spell…where the hell am I going to find that?_ Tetra thought then of the kagenmi and the notes Link was messing around with earlier. He said it looked like an extended version of the Command Melody. Link learned that song deep within the Tower of the Gods as part of his test of Courage. It let him take physical control of a person or object. If that was true; then she might be able to use the notes carved into the kagenmi as the counter spell she needed.

When Tetra put a hand on Link's arm, she was surprised to notice that her anger lessened considerably. Her thoughts became clearer and Tetra gave herself a moment to catch her breath. It wasn't as simple as just being able to get along with Link, she needed to strengthen the binding between them. While she was confident this was the answer, Tetra was very apprehensive and wondered whether Link would ever agree to it. _Only one way to know,_ she thought. She dropped her forced grin and said with care, "I noticed as I was falling asleep…you were there, just for a moment in my head."

"Ah, you noticed that," Link said and fidgeted with his pack straps not looking in her direction anymore. "Yeah, I'm actually really sorry about that, I was thinking about those notes, and it just sort of…happened." He looked down at her and said, "You don't have to worry though, because that will _never_ happen again."

"Why not?" Tetra snapped.

"Because Tetra, if I can set the magic in motion just running the notes through my head, I'm not sure I'll be able to undo it once it's done. If you'll recall the last time you asked me to do something like this it didn't turn out well."

She did remember, and she smiled a little at the memory, "I'm sure that was just a fluke."

"No." and he said it with enough conviction that Tetra felt a moment of dread.

"Please," she said, trying not to sound desperate. It didn't work and she stifled the urge to smack him and said, "I don't think I can completely overcome the effects of this unbinding otherwise."

Link frowned. "The unbinding? I thought you said it was broken?"

"I said _I thought_ it was broken, I wasn't sure."

His frown deepened and Link said, "That means the time loop is getting ready to reset itself."

"Yes, I think so."

"Then we're running out of time…"

"So it would seem," her impatience was growing and Tetra knew she wouldn't be able to stop something really nasty coming out if she didn't convince him soon. "Link, please can't you just conduct those notes with the Wind Waker?"

He just looked at her and said flatly, "No. Forget it. That song is some sort of variation of the Command Melody and I don't like invoking magic when I have no idea what will happen."

"Since when?" she asked.

He sighed and stared off at nothing as he weighed his words, "You're still leaving out details, Tetra."

"Details?"

"I told you before, I'm starting to feel just a little overwhelmed…this is all just too much too fast. When I left the last time, I meant it to be the last time. I swore to myself I'd _never_ let you do that to me again. I still mean to keep that promise."

Tetra stared at the ground, and wondered if there was anything she could possibly say to fix the rift, she worked so hard to put between them. She couldn't change the past and now she worried she might not be able to save their future.

"I know, but please do it, I haven't left anything out…lately, and I've told you everything I know."

"Really?" Link said as he crossed his arms. "Then tell me Princess, just when were you going to get around to telling me there's more than one?"

_Still with the Princess crap? _"More than one what?" Tetra shouted in frustration.

She turned away from him as she felt a sharp pain in her belly. The strain of the past few days was starting to take its toll on her and Tetra felt of wave of nausea that actually frightened her. She felt unsteady and must have wavered a bit, because Link moved closer and steadied her as he gently turned her around.

"Yes that, and can we stop talking about this like they're loaves of bread or something?"

Again, his proximity lent her respite and Tetra said, "I suppose. I know I haven't really been very forthcoming on that whole subject."

"No actually, you haven't," Link said and he let one of his arms drop. "And to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"While I'm not surprised would you care to tell me why?"

"Not really," Link said as he moved away from her.

"Then how can I …" she paused as the magic grabbed hold of her again and Tetra was barely able to suppress the urge to shout, "Please just tell me what's on your mind."

The angry expression that replaced Link's frown made Tetra think he was preparing himself for some great battle and she realized this was just how it always went. Stuck in the routine of all the bad habits they'd concocted because of their bickering and she thought,_ Goddesses help me, what have I done._

"Should I start with the obvious? I have no idea where I stand in all this. One minute you're trying your damnedest make me go away, then even more mysteriously you're...not. Unbinding or no, Tetra, you've strung me along like a toy boat for years. Pulling me in to play when it suited you…but I blame myself for that, since I knew what was happening and still let it go on for as long as it did. When I finally did decide to let it go, just imagine my surprise when I find out about…this, and oh, by the way, you were just kidding and can we do this whole relationship thing again?" Tetra cringed at his tone. Everything Link was saying was true, and just when she thought it could get worse, it did when he said, "And while I'd love to be wrong, Tetra, I know if none of this happened, you wouldn't have told me about them at all."

She met his gaze and though she hadn't really given it any thought, she knew he was right, she wouldn't have. She'd gotten very good at taking him for granted.

Link moved closer to her and lifted her chin. "I just don't know what to think anymore. You said it yourself; the unbinding spell wouldn't have worked half as well as it did if you hadn't already decided we were done. I'm sorry, but I can't help feeling like I'm being used Tetra and even though you say it, I just don't know if I can believe it." He let his hand stray to her hair and he added quietly, "or more rightly, if I even want to take the chance, again."

Another wave of nausea hit her and Tetra sagged as the weight of Link's words and the unbinding's magic hit her all at once. Not wanting to faint, Tetra sat down where she was and eased herself on the soft grass. Her lack of response irritated Link enough that he let out an exasperated growl. Tetra's anger vanished and she realized the very tenuous ties she had with Link were weakening. Its purpose accomplished, the magic released her, but it was her own guilt that kept her silent. Link sighed as he pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. His doubts were clearly written on his face as he closed his eyes in frustration. It made her uneasy and she felt that pain in her stomach again and winced.

"Please, Link, we might as well get this out now," Tetra said, and failed to stifle a grimace. Link tried to hide his concern as his look of frustration turned to worry. Link hesitated a moment longer and plopped wearily down next to her.

"Not that you'll ever been interested in my opinion on the subject, but you need to take better care of yourself," Link said as he poked at he grass in front of him.

"Yes I do," Tetra said wearily. She smirked at his expression, he was obviously expecting an argument from her. "I am sorry I didn't mention all that before. I've been a little distracted. You can believe they're never far from my thoughts. "

"A little distracted, is that what they're calling it now?" Link asked as looked at her with a slight frown. "You scare me woman."

"I don't want to.

"So, there really are two?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

Tetra looked at him and said matter of factly, "As sure as I can be, anyway if you think about it, one, two? What difference does it make in the end?"

"None I guess."

"All I really want is for you to conduct those notes." Tetra took a very deep breath and said more to herself than him, "There's nothing here to be afraid of, nothing at all."

"Yeah? Well you probably have twenty generations of Wisdom bearers stuffed in that head of yours. Don't you think it's already crowded enough?"

"Please do it," she said, "I need to keep track of where you are."

Link thought about that for a minute or two, and Tetra sighed and he raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm still thinking about it. In the mean time I want you to have a look at this." Link reached back and came up with a package wrapped in brown rice paper and string . "That wasn't what I meant to get…"

"What is that?" Tetra asked and felt a funny shift in the air. Link wore a faraway look on his face and Tetra poked him to get his attention. Whatever just happened ended and Link continued on as if he hadn't blanked out on her at all. She remembered he'd done the same thing outside of Hyrule Castle, but set aside the mystery when Link said;

"A package Zill gave me. I forgot about it."

"What is it?"

"Don't know, it's from my Grandma though," Link said and gingerly set it down on the ground. After he undid the string that bound the small package, he picked it up. "Well this is interesting," Link said holding it out for her to look at.

Tetra took the fragile looking object from him. "A mirror?"

"Yeah, where have I seen that before?"

"It has to be your Grandmother's," she said and Tetra caught a glimpse of her reflection in moonlight. She really did look as tired as she felt.

"Yeah but, why would she give it to me?" Link asked.

"Good question."

Link reached back again and pulled out a book. The moon was setting and Link pulled out an arrow and set it alight. He flipped through the pages until he found one page in particular. "Look at this," he said and pointed to the weathered writing. Tetra leaned into him and found his proximity helped to bolster her waning strength. She read the carefully written words then flipped back a few pages and noticed everything was written in common, but there was no way those entries could be recent.

"Where did you get this?" Tetra asked as she turned back more pages.

"It's the book Master Sturgeon was reading when…"

"Oh," Tetra said as she flipped to the cover and read the gold lettering. "A History of Hyrule." She traced the Triforce symbol inscribed there and felt an odd tingle from her own piece. _'That's weird'_ she thought and opened it to the title page. She read the brief inscription aloud:

_**"Seekers of knowledge, **_

_**Thy truth is held within these pages." **_

They were definitely seeking and Tetra noted it was signed.

Rajish Mudora, Chief Chronicler of the Court of Hyrule.

"Link," Tetra said in disbelief, "do you know what this is?"

"Should I?"

"This is a Book of Mudora."

"Okay," he said slowly, "how is that helping?"

The bearers in her head all started chattering at once and Tetra mentally had to ask them all to keep quiet. She picked up the mirror again and ran a finger around the rim of it. Its silver gilded edge shone white in the pale moonlight and Tetra focused on that as she opened the book. The page she turned to held a drawing of the very same mirror.

"How'd you do that?" Link asked as he looked at the book over her shoulder.

"It's how this magic works, you have to focus on what information you need and open it," Tetra said. She yawned and blinked. She was really tired now and let herself lean back a little and was a surprised when Link immediately shifted to support her.

"That's a pretty damn useful spell," Link said.

"Yeah, as I understand it, it's bound into pages of the book itself. Mudora wrote three in all. One to honor of each of the Goddesses, and if this one survived all these years then it's possible the others did as well." Tetra read through the entry and looked up at him and noticed his grin. "What are you grinning about?"

"I was just thinking that maybe this is the treasure you were looking for, that you used to tell me about all the time. A treasure trove of knowledge."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Do you know where your grandmother got this?"

"No, it's always been around. Just one of those things of Grandma's we weren't allowed to touch. She kept it in her dresser in a box, so I never really thought about it."

"Never?"

"Well, maybe once or twice…."

"Ever look into it?"

"Ummmm…well actually..."

"So you did."

He shrugged, "It was a long time ago Tetra, at least seven or eight years…." He stopped at the look on her face, "What?"

"Nothing, I guess," Tetra said as she reread the page. "So, have you made up you mind yet?" she asked to take her mind off that subject. She needed to rest, but this needed to be settled for good this time, one way or the other.

The light of the arrow went out and everything got very dark. As Tetra's eyes adjusted to the waning moonlight, Link got up and paced around. Minutes slipped by in silence and Tetra realized just how much damage the unbinding, and her callous attitude had done. She was doomed and felt a moment of intense loss and found herself thankful for the darkness, for it at least hid the tears his words brought to her eyes.

"I know my duty, Tetra. You are the Crown Princess of Hyrule and I am bound by its tradition to protect you with my life if needs be. I told you before and I meant it, anything you need me to do, I'll do it…except this. If this melody does what I think it will…you'll be stuck with _me_ in your head all the time and vice versa…I guess I'm afraid of what I'll find in there, because I'll know exactly what you think of me, and that my dear Princess is a very frightening proposition."

Tetra felt the tiniest of flutters within herself as her anxiety heightened. She had to do something and she ignored her exhaustion as she got to her feet. Link stood a few feet away, arms crossed and Tetra wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and thought again of their unplanned meeting on Windfall. The strangeness of it still mystified her. Tetra remembered the she'd spent most of that day getting supplies for the ship, the whole time Gonzo whined at her to leave off and go have some fun and after much cajoling and pestering she took his advice. The last thing she expected was to run into Link. She remembered being surprised that he didn't just walk the other way. That was what usually happened, or she would…this time though, it didn't and she had no idea why.

The only thing Tetra was sure of at this point was she needed him to conduct those notes. . "I know why you don't want to do this, but if …" The unbinding flared and Tetra felt her grip tighten. It wanted her to deny the truth of her heart. She was losing this battle…soon but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Link, I can't break the magic by myself, I thought that I could, but I was wrong…" Tetra faltered and discovered she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. The magic clamped down on her thoughts. It now owned her so completely now that only a broken sob was able to escape.

Link shifted at the sound and he lifted her chin. Seeing her tears, he brushed them her cheeks and whispered, "Tetra, please don't cry. You know it's not fair if you cry." But she was now, overtired and emotion running high, Tetra for once did not stop herself. Unable to speak, it was all she had left. Link pulled her back to him and as he rested his chin on her head. She heard him take a deep breath, which he let out very slowly.

He whispered something to the sky which she did not hear and said, "Alright woman, you win, just gods please, please, please don't make me live to regret this."

His voice, though gentle, held that note of doubt and after one last hesitation, Link reached back pulled out the Wind Waker. With one arm still wrapped around her, Link held her tighter as he conducted the melody. Maybe it was his proximity, but the notes sounded loud to her ears and Tetra recognized it immediately. The same song had called her out of her troubled dreams. It was the one Link played for her when he first found her in this garden. The one Nagori sung to her in her cabin. She realized that every time she'd heard that song, it somehow managed to pull her back toward the things that she needed. Tetra felt an incredible release as Link's consciousness mingled with hers and all the anger and sadness that gripped her so tightly, washed away with its passing.

Just as it had been on Outset during his battle, she saw his memories and feelings laid out before her. This time though, she left them alone and knew that he was seeing the same. She felt herself relax and in the moment of time before the notes began to fade Tetra heard that familiar voice, it spoke of a prophecy she only known a few lines of.

Ere winter's solstice  
relations lost  
remembered pain  
Gone  
the promise  
of one day to return  
journey into time's murky fold  
condemned to hell by one command  
darkness pierced with light  
sent by true love's hand  
shining above all  
needs reflected  
a life  
completed  
as times sage  
will free the memory  
bound by departed hope  
to protect the future  
rescue expectation  
pass the test  
of loss,  
grief,  
and sacrifice  
returning to life  
a thought  
lost  
by magic  
bindings are broken  
bringing back to light  
one wish forgotten  
to surrender  
joy,  
the gull and  
speed the ravens flight  
whispered once to kindle hope  
from childlike hands  
it is granted  
as spoken  
anon.

When the moment passed, Tetra blinked and everything was back as it should be, except in a little corner of her mind was Link's unmistakable presence. The joy she felt gave her strength and she decided there really was only one way to give him what he wanted. So before Link could protest, Tetra kissed him. But this time she let go of her fear and let her desire lead the way and was pleased when her reluctant hero allowed himself, just one more time, to be strung along by a pirate captain of questionable upbringing. Tetra knew he saw then just what she thought of him and though she wanted more Tetra wavered a little where she stood, not from the kiss. She was genuinely tired and reluctantly ended it.

Link steadied her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her in a cautious tone.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she rested her head on his chest and asked, "Did you hear that voice too?"

"Yes, and I'm sure I'll be having nightmares about that soon enough. Wasn't that a really long version of what you wrote to me before?" he asked and held her a little tighter when she nodded. The fairy vacated his hat and flew in lazy circles over their heads. "Perfect. It's the last part that worries me, though. I still don't know what the other hero wished for…I'm starting to get the feeling it the reason all of this is happening."

Tetra was more worried about the beginning; the darkness pierced by light…whose true love? Not wanting to reflect on that, Tetra decided she really was too tired to think straight anymore and said, "At least I know why you had to conduct the notes," and she realized he did as well.

Link picked up the mirror and the book, put them back into his pack and said as he led her over to a nearby tree, "It's weird having you in my head."

"It certainly cuts down my having to explain things."

"Good, because we've yakked enough for one night. I can also tell, you're a lot more tired than you're claiming. Hey Speck," Link said and looked up at the fairy as he landed on the brim his hat, "You think it's safe to sleep?"

Kage went into the hat and poked his head back out and said, _"Yes,"_ he said and disappeared back into the hat.

"It's settled then," Link said and sat down, cross-legged near the tree and pulled out the staff and set it nearby. Tetra knew he only slept with his weapons out when he expected trouble. His guard was up and if the trap reset while she slept she knew they'd most likely be separated again. However, they were still within the kagenmi, and she had no idea how that would effect the remnants of the magic that still held her. One more time she hoped as she settled next to him.

The unbinding was gone; replaced by a stronger binding. The one that was always between them, and though she'd strained it almost to its limit, it never broke. With her head resting on his leg she looked at up at Link. He was already asleep, his thoughts here calm, and peaceful, though she still wondered how he could sleep sitting up like that. She turned her head and noticed the fairy was now hovering in front of her.

"Speck?"

_"Yes, Princess?"_

"It's time for you to return to your mother."

_"No, Princess, I cannot leave you."_

"You'll have to, but only for a short time, I expect you to come back and help Link find his way back to me."

_"Yes Princess…"_

"Oh, Speck, one more thing, did you ever remember the younger's name?"

_"Yes, it is Sarith."_

"Thanks, Speck."

_"You are welcome, Princess," _the fairy said and flew off in the direction he almost took earlier. Tetra noticed that Kage's glow was returning as he headed over the hedge and out of the garden. She smiled to herself as she was finally able to relax and promptly fell asleep.

When Tetra woke, she felt much better. Well enough, that she pulled out two sets of rations. One she left in front of Link and the other she ate while the sky slowly brightened. In the distance, she heard the song that brought them to this place. She stood up and walked in the direction of the sound and closed her eyes and listened to it very carefully, so familiar. Something brushed her leg and when Tetra opened her eyes and looked down, she was startled to see a pair of amber eyes staring up at her. The small boy to whom they were attached had a shock of white hair and he smiled up at her as he glomped onto her leg and asked, "_Nous pu latta jehen hoame?"_

Chiyuu? She remembered then that Link said Jinchi and Chiyuu were the son's of the Guardian, so that also meant the Lady Natsumi must be nearby.

"_Nous pu latta jehen hoame?"_ he asked again and Tetra blinked when a memory, she was sure was not her own flickered through her head. She looked at Chiyuu boy again, so familiar. Tetra did a quick double take as she realized that not only was she in her full Princess look, the sun was out. She looked back near the tree where she and Link slept. He was absent, but Tetra breathed a sigh of relief when she still felt his presence in her head and she could tell he was still asleep. _Perfect_ she thought, the trap must have finally reset and she'd just have to figure out the mystery behind her missing Link later. She returned her attention to the boy as she carefully undid the boy's grip on her leg and knelt down.

"Well aren't you a cute little guy?" Tetra asked as she looked around but there didn't seem to be anyone else nearby. The boy was pretty calm so his mother must be nearby. "Why don't we go find your mommy?"

"Mamma," he cried and grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of a nearby stand of trees toward the pond. As they skirted closer to the waters edge the boy veered suddenly as if being guided by an unseen hand. Tetra felt her clothing return to _'normal' _and caught the unmistakable scent of lye being boiled, _Someone's making soap,_ she thought, and saw a small house just beyond the clearing.

Without warning Tetra found herself dangling off the ground, not only could she not turn, she was having a hard time moving at all. She examined the flows of the magic that held her in place as the boy continued forward. He stopped when he realized that she no longer followed him and he laughed as he turned back to her and ran behind her.

"Who are you?" she heard a woman's voice say.

"My name is Tetra Shukkon, I meant no harm."

"How did you get into this garden?"

"That's kind of a long story…"

"I have time."

"Okay…" so Tetra told an edited and extremely shortened version of the past week.

"That is not a very believable story, little miss."

"I'm beg your pardon, what did you say?"

The woman walked around in front of her and Tetra's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head, "Captain?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked her over. "You still haven't explained how you got in _this_ garden," she said arms crossed.

I don't have time for this, Tetra thought. Irritated she said, "Look, I was traveling with a friend, minding my own business, when your son, attached himself to my leg."

The woman's eyes flicked to the boy for a moment, he smiled as he pointed at Tetra and said, "Zelda."

The woman looked at Tetra again with curiosity and Tetra felt the flows surrounding her hand move, making it stick out in front of her. The woman examined the Triforce mark on her hand, and after a moment, Tetra felt the flows collapse and she dropped to the ground.

"I apologize bearer," the woman said, "I did not recognize you at first. Though Jasper seems to know who you are."

"It's okay, can you teach me to do that?" Tetra said as she got up. "Lady Natsumi, I'm guessing?"

"Please call me Natsu," she said as she picked up her son, "You don't seem like the guessing kind."

"No, not usually, but right now I'm kind of in a hurry."

"You look so like my sister, no wonder Jasper was confused."

"I met her, but she said she'd only met your boys once."

"My little Chiyuu is an unusual boy," Natsu said as she turned and waved for Tetra to follow her toward the house. Tetra wondered if they Lady realized she'd called the boy Chiyuu. Tetra was pulled out of her thoughts when the Lady asked, "How old are you, bearer?"

"I'll be nineteen…oh no, I forgot I am nineteen."

"Is Tetra the name you've chosen for yourself?"

"No, my name has always been Tetra. Why is that important?"

"You are the Princess of Hyrule, no?"

"Yes, but I only found that out seven years ago," Tetra could tell the Lady was changing the subject on purpose and she decided to blunt. "I'm not sure how much time I have left her and I really need to ask you some questions."

Natsu closed the door to the small house. Everything was neat and tidy, with one bed and a smaller bed nearby. A cradle in between revealed a second child sound asleep. She set Jasper down and he instantly ran to the table and clamored up on one of the rough-hewn chairs. The Lady shook a lamp and it came to life. Fireflies that lived inside were startled awake and cast a glow that was bright enough to see by.

"Then how may I be of service, Your Highness?" she asked filling a kettle with water.

"Why can't I _remember_ you?" Tetra asked as she sat in one of the other chairs.

Natsumi set the kettle on the already warm stove and said sounding perplexed, "I don't understand."

"Well, all the other Wisdom bearers, including your sister, are here, in my head and I can feel each of them. I know their names and can see their pasts as clearly as I can see my own. However, you are not in there anywhere. How can that be?"

"I don't really know. For as you say, I recall a similar experience when I held the relic, though that has changed since I left it in my sister's care."

"Why did you do that?"

"It was the only way to mask her from the shadow. It is still hunting for her and may find her still." She handed Tetra some tea and sat at the table, "Our mother was able to break the shadow's spell once, but I was afraid that when I left the castle, she would be in danger again."

Tetra mulled the information over in her head, as her gaze wandered around the room. Her eye caught on something shiny near the window and she rose from the table. As she neared the object, she recognized the gilded edges of the mirror almost immediately and she realized why she could not in fact _remember_ Lady Natsumi. It was not the fact that she no longer held the Triforce. The answer was so simple Tetra wondered that she'd not seen it sooner. She wasn't dead.

Tetra turned back to the Lady and was going to ask one more question just to be sure, when she heard another voice nearby say, "It's never a good thing to know to much about one's own future."

Tetra knew that voice, and when she turned to look at the speaker, she took an involuntary step back.

"You always were an intelligent girl, Tetra. But it just wouldn't do for my past self to learn too much, too soon."

Tetra knew her mouth was hanging open but all she could do was stand and stare …this was just too unbelievable.

"I can see this is quite a shock for you, and a woman in your condition doesn't need any extra shocks."

Tetra shut her mouth with an audible click and nodded as she slowly sat back in the chair. She took a long drink from her tea and immediately felt refreshed, _Yep,_ Tetra thought, _that's Grandma Namaki's tea alright. _All Tetra managed to get out was, "How is this…"

"Possible?" the old woman asked finishing her sentence. "Everything, Princess, is possible with time, and I've had more than most."

* * *

A/N: I told you - Fantasy - okay I'm up way past my bed time again - so rejoice only 3 or 4oo chapters to go... (0.o) 


	35. Chapter 34:Everything is possible

To Nyn and the Watcher, thank you for taking the time to review. I always appreciate hearing from you and you most likely will be getting a PM from me. This chapter (in comparison to the others) is short, but that can't be helped. If anyone notices any glaring errors, please feel free to let me know what they are. The changes to this chapter are actually pretty minor. Slipped in some better descriptions, made the answer to the ending just a tad bit vaguerand deleted some pointless rehashing...

Something to note: I do not believe the Goddesses are kind or even benevolentto their chosen ones. They use them ruthlessly to serve theirends ... is kinda depressing when you think about it.Since Link's grandma has been a bit of an enigma up unitl this point,I suppose I had best start explaining a few things...

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
**By Achitka

* * *

_**Chapter 34:  
"Everything is possible with time…"

* * *

**_

Link's eyes opened at the sound of his Grandmother's voice. Still not quite awake he looked around and realized Tetra no longer sat next to him. He pulled off his hat and gave it a shake. Kage was gone as well, _Perfect_, he thought. Without the kagenmi or Tetra's odd brand of magic, he was stuck. His stomach growled loudly and Link closed his eyes as he rested his head on the tree behind him. Deciding he should eat something he was surprised to see the packet of rations so conveniently lying in front of him. Tetra must have left it behind, _Guess she really did know I was lying about being hungry._ He opened it and examined the contents. Blech, he thought…dried, salted fish and stale bread.

He ate the food quickly, and all the while, Link could feel Tetra confused thoughts. He couldn't make heads or tails of them though since he was a little afraid to go wandering around her head to find out why… _You let her talk you into this, _he thought, and decided he'd better get over his apprehension and just deal with it. It took him a few tries, but Link was eventually successful and managed to focus on that part of his brain where Tetra had taken up residence. Within it, he sensed that she was upset, but still couldn't tell why. _One more try,_ he thought and after a deep breath, he tried to relax, but it didn't work. He ground his teeth and felt his grip tightened on the staff.

The world around him flickered and Link carefully opened his eyes. While he expected to see that golden light again, he was a little surprised to find everything appeared exactly the same…Link glanced down and noticed the emblems on the kibou staff were glowing slightly. _That's weird,_ he thought. Link was sure he hadn't called on any magic, so just to be sure, he channeled a small amount into the staff, being very careful not to send any directly to the emblems and felt the flicker again. This time, his surroundings changed and he found himself sitting on the floor at the foot of a bed in a cluttered room.

Link stood but the room was out of focus with only the small patch that surrounded him appearing clearly. On a hunch, he pulled the mirror out of his pack. Its surface glowed eerily, but it was not a reflection of his face that he saw but a mirror image of the cluttered room. Link lifted the mirror and the area behind it came into sharp focus, while the hand that held the mirror fuzzed out._ Weirder and weirder_ Link thought.

Weird or no, he decided it must be important that he see this and Link wondered if this were another side effect of the kagenmi. Was this more information from the past or something else? His answer came when he used the mirror to look around the room. Link raised and eyebrow when he noticed a figure off to his left. The person turned and came into focus and Link recognized him now. It was Jinchi. As Link looked at him, it dawned on him how much the Guardian looked like his mother, but Link set those thoughts aside as he got a look at the person lying on the bed.

Fascinated, Link watched Jinchi move a person that looked a hell of a lot like him off the bed. _What the hell?_ Link thought. There was no sound as Jinchi maneuvered the unmoving Link onto the floor and under the bed. The Guardian stood and tilted his head, listening to something Link could not hear then turned and spoke to someone who was still out of focus behind him.

Link wondered briefly if that person was Aryll, but dismissed it. The person behind the Guardian was too short to be his sister. Where was she then? His attention returned to the Guardian as Jinchi closed his eyes, raised his arms, and seemed to be chanting. If Link hadn't seen it he would never have believed it. The Guardian simply came apart. His body melting into a thousand points of light that swirled slowly for a bit, then spun rapidly into a tight circle. They coalesced with a small flash and he saw in place of the Guardian an exact copy of himself. His eyes were still golden, but clothes, hair, everything right down to the staff he now carried was the same.

The copy lay down on the bed and looked for all outward appearances to be asleep. The other figure, which he never saw clearly had already disappeared from view. Link was startled briefly when the vision rippled and a wall nearby blasted silently open. Books, debris, and hundreds of small items scattered around the room and Link's attention returned to the bed, but the Guardian did not move when the shadow entered the room.

Link's hackles went up as the Shadow looked at the bed with _his_ face twisted in a snarl. Link looked back at the opening and saw the other figure there and he recognized him now and thought, _Tingle?_ Link felt suddenly ill when the Shadow walked right through him. He knew he wasn't actually in the room with the Shadow, but understood better what the Hitokage was since his little talk with Kage. Why his thoughts became so clouded when he took the offensive during that fight on Outset, the Shadow had been stealing bits of Link's soul. Now there was a little bit of himself in that Shadow, undoubtedly making it easier for the Shadow to locate him.

A strange sort of uneasiness hit Link when the Shadow turned around and stared at the spot Link would be occupying if he were physically in the room. It frowned and returned its attention back to the bed, which it eyed suspiciously. The Shadow yelled at the unmoving form on the bed and when Link's copy remained unresponsive, Hito grabbed and shook the Guardian. For whatever reason, Jinchi/Link still did not respond to the shadow, which only seemed to make it angrier. Link watched as the shadow then carelessly dragged his copy to the hole in the wall and tossed him through.

Link took two steps back to avoid the shadow as it passed back around the bed. It was looking for something but did not appear to having any success. Obviously not satisfied with his first inspection, Hito's eyes glowed red as he walked back toward the bed. Link knew if the shadow looked under the bed they were sunk and since the he could feel the shadow, maybe Link could distract it so Link stepped up behind it and passed the staff through the Shadow's head. Though the contact had been very brief, Link still felt a level of vileness that slid off the shadow through the staff. It was enough to make Link want to wretch, but had the desired effect. The shadow appeared momentarily confused then turned away from the bed and began to tear apart the rest of the tiny room. Still not finding what it was looking for, Hito blasted another, even lager hole in the ceiling. It rose then out of view, Link assumed, to search the upper floors.

With the Shadow gone, Link's copy peered cautiously back through the hole he'd so recently been thrown out of. The Guardians golden eyes glowed in the still settling dust as he entered the room and pulled nappy Link out from under the bed. The Guardian carried him outside and Link's eyebrow shot up when a big piece of ceiling fell and crushed the bed underneath. A sudden burst of vertigo made Link waver as the scene shifted suddenly and followed the Guardian outside Tingle's Tower toward the King of Red Lions. Link was not surprised to see the boat, it always found its way too him, but was a little amused to see Tingle was already in the boat. What were those two up to? The Guardian placed nappy Link in the boat and said something to Tingle, who only shrugged. Jinchi stopped and looked back at the tower and frowned.

Link paced as he watched the pair from a short distance away and looked up at the tower just as Hito blew another hole in it higher up. Link glanced back at the pair by the water when he noticed the whole scene seemed to have paused. Link studied it. No, he thought, as he noticed a small movement, it had just slowed down a lot. _Why would…?_ Link inwardly suppressed the urge to scream. "Oh, great," he said as he lifted and growled at the mirror, "A puzzle? _Now?" _Link took a deep breath to clear his head and sighed. _You know you can't fight it, so don't even try Namaki, _"Alright," Link said to the mirror, "show me."

A series of words appeared. **_TWIN GODS_** flashed twice followed by, **_KING'S CALL _**this faded was replaced by **_PENITENCE EARNED._** Link stole a glance back at the action. If they were still moving, however slowly, there was a time limit of some sort involved. Link looked behind him at the Tower again. He saw new smoke 'frozen' as it rose from the Tower about halfway up. He more than likely only had until Hito got to the top of the tower or found what he was looking for. Link looked carefully at the pair in an effort to figure out what he needed to do. It occurred to him then, that neither Tingle nor Jinchi carried his pack. He wondered briefly, where it had got to since he had it with him in the kagenmi. _They must need something from my pack, but what?_ Link looked back at the mirror again. The words continued to appear on the mirror, when the phrase _KING'S CALL_ appeared again he thought of the Wind Waker. _If that was part of the answer then how can I get it to them or for that matter, how can they use it if I'm unconscious?_ Link set the mirror down where he could still see its face and pulled it out the Wind Waker baton.

He thought about the words now static on the mirror's surface _'TWIN GODS'._ He only knew of only two, Cyclos and Zephos. The twin gods of the winds had done a lot to help him seven years ago, but since Link did not exist in this time, he was unsure of what sort of reception he'd get from the pair. Their volatile nature made him a little nervous at invoking the _'King's Call'._ Link stole a glance at the Guardian and his unlikely accomplice again and briefly wondered what Tingle would be getting out of this, since that one never did anything without some kind of fee. Jinchi's foot was now on the King of Red Lions, as if he were pushing the boat away from the shore. He must be hurrying Tingle off the island.

_No more time for hesitation then._ Link thought and conducted the Ballad of Gales. That only took care of one of the Wind Gods and the message said 'Twin Gods' so as the last note faded Link realized what the last phrase meant and how the melody known as the Wind's Requiem got its name. _Penitence earned._ Link whispered to the winds and conducted The Wind's Requiem. The winds waited while the Hero of the Winds decided what he needed and Link pulled a gentle southerly breeze toward him. Maybe it would warm up here a little.

Link watched the sky, and though it was really only a moment, it felt like forever until both Cyclos and Zephos appeared. The mirror's scene dropped away as the frog-like Gods of the Winds, one blue, one orange, circled him on the clouds they used for moving themselves. Link did not move as the pair, moving very quickly dove this way and that. He looked up at them as they came to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"**You have used the King's magic to call us and we have come,"** Zephos said, **"but who are you?"**

"My name is Link Namaki." Link answered the blue one.

"**Link?"** The orange Cyclos asked and turned to his brother. **"That is a very curious name, eh brother?"**

"**Yes, curious indeed," **Zephos answered and looked back at Link with a calculating stare. **"When last we were summoned, it was by the King of Hyrule. How is it that you now hold the Wind Waker?"**

"In the future, it will be given to me by the King of Red Lions. With this," and he held up the baton, "and your help, I will become the Hero of the Winds."

"**The future?" **Cyclos asked and gave him a disbelieving look.

Link nodded. "The King of Red Lions, who I would later discovered was His Majesty, in disguise, gave me the Wind Waker to aid me in my quest to stop Ganondorf from gaining control of the Great Sea."

"**Great Sea?"** Zephos asked, **"No such place exists."**

"It will, in the future. That's a little hard to explain, actually, but I need your help...or…I will."

The Wind Gods looked at one another, rose a little higher, and spoke amongst themselves in the language of their kind. Link did not understand a word of it, but neither sounded negative so he figured there was still hope. When they lowered themselves back in front of him Cyclos said with a curious grin, **"Explain then, _Hero of the Winds._ Tell us what it is you need _us_ to do."**

Link explained the dilemma faced by the pair on Tingle Island and why he needed the Guardian made up as a copy of himself, and Tingle to succeed in what they were doing. Link asked Cyclos if he could take the boat to wherever they needed to be on that specific date.

"**I see now why you need my brother's help,"** Zephos stated, **"but what is it you need from me, Hero?"**

_Penitence Earned…confession is good for the soul, right?_ Link thought, so he stood a little straighter, looked the blue Wind God in the eye and said, "Two days prior to the date I just gave you, just after sundown, on an island named Outset…" Link paused and looked past the pair as he continued, "I'll need you to stop me from doing something incredibly stupid."

When the blue Wind God said nothing, Link knew it was not enough. He would have to tell the Guardian of the Triforce of Courage why and in as few words as possible, Link explained the events that led to him almost murdering his fellow islanders.

Zephos's frog-like features showed no surprise but when Link finished, the Wind God nodded to him. **"Very well, Link Namaki, Hero of the Winds. It will be as you have asked."**

Zephos's brother the master of cyclones laughed and said, **"You are a bold one, Link Namaki, so full of the Hero's confidence. I look forward to meeting you in the future." **The orange Wind God smiled and laughed again. **"Fare you well Wind Waker!"** Cyclos cried and the pair lifted and disappeared into the clouds.

Jake looked at Tingle's Tower and cringed when he heard another explosion.

"Mr. Fairy?"

The Guardian turned to face his accomplice.

"What shall we do now?"

"First, ju must stop callink me zat," Jake said, irritated with the little man.

"But Mr. Fairy, how will I…" Tingle trailed off when he saw the dangerous look in Jake's eyes.

"Ju," Jake said pointing, "weel row."

"All the way to Mother and Child Island?"

"Jes, eef need be."

"Will there be enough time?"

"Goddesses willink," Jake said and watched as Tingle struggled to reconcile his fondest wish with his innate laziness.

The mapmaker sighed and asked, "Where are the oars?"

"In zee hold."

Tingle flipped open the hatch and both looked up when a fourth explosion was heard from the tower. "My beautiful tower," Tingle lamented.

"How many levels are eenside?" Jake asked.

"Five."

"Then Eet ees time for ju to go." Jake said as he placed a booted foot on the prow of the King of Red Lions and gave the boat a shove toward open water.

Tingle turned to take up the oars and he gave off a high-pitched squeak when he found himself faced with a shockingly orange frog.

"**Greetings mapmaker, I see you are in need of a little assistance."**

"Jes, I mean yes." Tingle stammered.

The God of cyclones looked at Link's unconscious form in the boat, **"So bold." **He chuckled and looked up at Jake.** "We meet again Guardian. It is to Mother and Child Island then?"**

Jake nodded and bowed in thanks to the Wind God. When he straightened he laughed as he said to Tingle, "Hold on Mapmaker, you're in for one heck of a ride."

The cyclone came down and Tingle ducked as the boat's spin picked up speed. It lifted from the water and after a moment was out of sight. Once the boat was gone, the Wind God was as well. Jake had no idea why the Wind God appeared as he did, though fortuitous, he did wonder who called him. Jake knew the Wind Waker was in the Hero's pack under the island with Kotori. The answer came when Jake heard, whispered on the wind, the Guardian Prayer. He'd not heard it in ages, but the voice was familiar and Jake smiled.

_Guardian's song, bring us light.  
Shining strong, burning bright.  
Aid us now in this hour of need.  
Help us strengthen word and deed._

_Guardian's song, bring us light.  
Shining strong, burning bright.  
Chosen four through darkest night.  
Guide us with the Guardian's Light._

Another explosion, made the Guardian turn and he watched the large head atop Tingle's Tower come crashing down. The whole structure began to shake violently and Jake returned and grimaced as he lay back down in the awkward position he'd landed in when he'd been thrown out earlier. Tingle's Tower finally succumbed to the damage and toppled into the sea. Jake closed his eyes and whispered a prayer of protection for Kotori and the Princess now buried under the rubble. Jake was not sure how long his little trick would last, but for now, it bought them all some much needed time. Something they were running out of very quickly.

Link knew he unlocked the puzzle but wondered again at how that was possible. Tetra said they should not be able to effect any change here in the past, but he clearly just did. Well at least he hoped he did and let out a sigh. Another puzzle for another day, he thought as he put away the Wind Waker baton and picked up the mirror.

It went dark for a moment as its glow subsided and now only his reflection stared back at him. Link worried now that Jinchi would be discovered. The prayer he'd recited was a rhyme his mother taught him to help him get over his own fear of loud thunderstorms. She said it once was a blessing of protection, he hoped it still was. It wasn't much, but it was all the help he could offer from here. He had to find his way out of the kagenmi soon. He really needed to find Tetra.

His brain jumped back a pace. It was the first time he realized Tetra was not with him in the mirror's vision. They should be together. _Where was she? _he wondered. He sat back on the ground and decided, he'd better stop fooling around and learn to deal with the new binding the Wind Waker created. It dawned on him then, why he recognized whose children Jinchi and Chiyuu really were and wondered. The southerly breeze he called earlier flowed by him and something on it, whispered to him of approaching danger. Link felt it before when they first sat down to rest and he again pulled out the staff and rested it on his knees. _Better to be prepared,_ he thought.

He tried at first, unsuccessfully, to focus on his missing pirate captain. Instead, he kept hearing his Grandmother's voice. When Link finally stopped trying to fight it and paid attention to what she was saying, what he heard he could not believe. She could only be talking to Tetra, how that was possible…he didn't have a clue. However the things she was telling Tetra suddenly made so many odd things that had happened when he was a child make a lot more sense. No wonder she knew who Al was.

Tetra took another gulp of the tea in front of her. She swayed a bit and looked again at Link's Grandmother. Link was awake now but not paying attention. _What the hell is he doing?_ she wondered. Tetra had no idea how the old woman was here, or if she was just seeing things.

"If you're here, who's back on Outset, in our time?" Tetra asked.

"This will be difficult to explain."

"You ain't kiddin' there," Tetra muttered to herself.

"I'm not even sure I can. Though I've waited almost three generations for this day to come."

"What is it with that damn Nohansen family?" Tetra said. She was still muttering to herself and only half listening to Grandma Namaki. Tetra took a deep breath to clear her head. Grandma Namaki explained that when the boy who had been Link in this time became Guardian, it had not been his choice to do so. Because the gift was not freely accepted, he became something different. By changing what the hero should have been, the Fairy Queen inadvertently made the shadow more powerful.

Tetra thought of Speck's description of Hito, "…The shadow was created to be the shadow of the Hero. Whatever form the Hero takes, so shall his shadow…" Tetra glanced at Chiyuu, _Did he just move? Hmmm, he is an unusual boy._ "So whatever strength the Hero gained, the shadow gained as well?" Tetra asked still watching the boy.

"Yes, I believe it's why the Fairy Queen agreed to his plan to help Dalkin and Delia. Because he existed as he did, things were out of balance. So he found a way to reduce his effect upon the world, by unmaking himself and at the same time making them all forget."

"All except you."

"Yes."

"That's odd, because your sister seemed to think there were two others." Tetra said and still watched the boy in front of her. From what Link had told her about the dolls and other random bits of information, Tetra was sure, Jinchi and Chiyuu were the other two. He's most definitely moving, Tetra decided since the smile that was on his face a few moments before gone.

Tetra noticed that Link's Grandma now looked at the small boy still asleep in the cradle.

"He never told me exactly what they agreed to," Grandma Namaki said sadly, "He only told me not to worry because our children would be safe and Al and Delia would have a better life. He'd been gone for several months before the dream came and the fairies appeared. Perhaps he had the Fairy Queen send the dream…to let me know what had happened to him. But I was changed from that day forward and found myself aging very slowly."

Tetra found herself thinking of the prophecy again. The past and future woven together so tightly amongst the lines, she purposely took it apart. She felt a chill as she reassembled the pieces of it.

_Ere winter's solstice, relations lost remembered pain.  
Gone, the promise of one day to return.  
Journey into time's murky fold.  
Returning to life a thought, lost by magic.  
_

As Lady Natsumi, now Link's Grandmother told her story, the remaining lines began to make terrible sense. To stop the shadow and return it to 'normal' … Tetra tried to shut down that line of thought, but found she couldn't as the more of the puzzle unraveled itself.

_Darkness pierced with light sent by true love's hand  
Shining above all, needs reflected, a life completed.  
Condemned to hell, by one command.  
Times sage will free the memory bound by departed hope _

"They can't ask me to do this," Tetra said in a shaky voice, "Anything else…"

"You are a daughter of the Royal family of Hyrule, Tetra. We are born as servants to the Goddesses and to our people. Whatever role the Goddesses choose for us we must accept… _To protect the future, rescue expectation. Pass the tests of loss, grief, and sacrifice. To surrender our joy, the gull and speed the ravens flight. _

Tetra recognized the voice from the prophecy and with hers barely above a whisper, she said, "It's not right. Isn't there some other way? I just…I can't."

"Then Hitokage will win, the Guardians will be lost and my grandson will be doomed to shadow."


	36. Chapter 35: Choices

You know when I was backing up this moster - I managed to delete this chapter...Luck for me I am anal and had one (yup only one) unedited copy of it on another site...

I know a lot has happened…if you thought things were happening quickly before 0.o you're in for a nasty surprise as the world is about to spin radically out of control. Heh - just kidding. Anyway there's too much to cover here, if you have a question - feel free to ask and I suppose at this point, I had best start explaining a few things...but when I said Link & Tetra were in each other's heads I wasn't kidding, and once again off we go...

* * *

Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka

Chapter 35  
Choices

* * *

_"Destiny is really nothing more than the sum of our choices ...  
only problem is some are harder to bear than others..."_

Kotori looked up, the dust tapered off and she reached out very carefully with her senses. Whatever happened, she could no longer feel her brother, Jake or the shadow's presence on the island. With a sigh, she dispelled her shield. The crystals remained suspended above, but only one held her attention. The white bird within her, heard the call of the Rito Prince, but she could not leave here until the Princess returned.

Using a kagenmi was dangerous enough, but especially so if you used strong magic to open one. Kotori placed a hand on Tetra's forehead and wondered why she felt such a strong resonance of the hero. A second woman's voice that was not Tetra's startled her and Aryll identified the familiarity of it; _"Grandma?"_

Kotori never liked the unexpected and she growled at the sleeping Princess, "You'd better have some answers when you wake up."

She mentally felt Aryll's laughter at her irritation with Tetra. _'And what do you suggest?'_ Aryll's answer amused her enough that she laughed aloud, _'Just say: Shirking again little miss?'_ Aryll did not elaborate but her amusement was catchy and the Guardian found herself grinning. _Well it's worth a try_, she thought.

Though Aryll was by far the youngest incarnation Kotori ever assumed, the Guardian was ever surprised by the girl's strength of heart. She loved her brother so much she allowed this change to happen and like her brother, she was willing to put the needs of others before her own. This again, brought to mind the pirate captain and she asked Aryll why thoughts of him brought out feelings of grief. The answer surprised Kotori, but she should have realized Aryll's fondness for the pirate was more than just a young girls infatuation.

Again, unexpectedly she heard the voice of Aryll's grandmother and Kotori listened as the old woman told her story. A face flashed through her mind and at first, Kotori thought him the hero but his golden eyes brought out a different name and she remembered that one. The Guardian was a little startled to realize that memory had not been there before. He'd freed her shortly after the shadow's capture but he never explained how he'd found her.

All he said was, "There will always be four."

She wondered at the memory now, that one held the power of the guardians, but there was something else about him that was different. In that time, Kotori knew she was no longer needed; the shadow's advance had been halted, so she remained in her bird form. She even trailed after him and the two small children with whom he traveled. Just to be sure their progress was unimpeded. Kotori wondered then of Keapora, she'd not seen him since that day so long ago, when the shadow had tricked them both.

When Tetra began whispering something, Kotori leaned closer to listen. She knew the prophecy of which the Princess spoke and wondered what would make Tetra say, _"They can't ask me to do this," _Tetra's voice sounded shaky, _"Anything else...It's not right... Isn't there some other way? I just...I can't."_ Kotori felt a chill when she heard Aryll's grandmother respond, _"Then Hitokage will win, the Guardians will be lost and my Grandson will be doomed to shadow."

* * *

_

Tetra watched as a shy smile crept onto Chiyuu's face. The little boy, known in this time as Jasper, regarded her with amber eyes filled with expectation. Tetra blinked as that familiar feeling swept over her. This little boy was so different from the older child or even the young man Tetra met in the watchtower. Tetra caught hold of one of Link's passing thoughts and the weird familiarity she'd felt whenever she looked into those eyes, now had a name. Tetra decided she was completely dense not to have seen just how much he looked like his father.

When Chiyuu crawled up in her lap and rested his head on her shoulder, Tetra felt tear slip down her cheek. The realization of who Chiyuu and Jinchi really were left Tetra speechless. She'd done it, or would soon and though she wanted to change something about all this, the bearers in her head whispered to her that this was as it should be. She hugged her son and felt his echoed memories. They bounced back and forth, threatening to overwhelm her. Something told Tetra, her own recollections of this child were not destined to remain with her.

From the moment Link used the Wind Waker to open the kagenmi, there was no going back, but it was the why of it, that escaped her. Tetra felt an odd sense of apprehension as the knowledge of how she did this slipped quietly into place. As the name she was destined to bear settled itself along with that knowledge, Tetra reached out to the only person knew would understand her sadness.

_I know you're listening__  
__Yup__  
__This is just wrong__  
__Yup, it is and I know you don't want to do this-__  
__That's right I don't__  
__-but you will because you know how this is gonna end if...__  
__It doesn't have to__  
__Doesn't it?__  
__No.__  
__That's just wishful thinking, you know, we need the time__  
__...How can you be so damn calm?__  
__Am I? I don't feel calm...but you know that...Just do it__  
__No__  
__It'll be alright__  
__No, it won't__  
__Have a little faith__  
__Faith...?__  
__She knows what she's doing__  
__How can you say that?__  
__Because I believe in her__  
__Oooo... that was so not fair__  
__Nothing about any of this, is fair__  
__(...)  
__Even if you don't trust her, do you trust me?__  
__Yes__  
__Then do it, it'll be alright__  
__You don't know that__  
__It will, in time__  
__You're not allowed to be that vague__  
__No?__  
__No...What if she's wrong and...__  
__She's not. Don't worry__  
__You got more confidence in her than me__  
__She'll bring back to light one wish forgotten...well her and three random fairies__  
__What?__  
__That's why it'll all work out__  
__Since I have no idea what the hell you're talking about...__  
__You will__  
__Whatever, it's still not right__  
__Nope, never is__  
__I hate you for this__  
__Again? You really need to settle on one__  
__Shut up... you're sure he'll take them?__  
__He already did__  
__But are you sure?__  
__Look in front of you__  
__... I still think this is wrong__  
__What's wrong is remembering things I haven't done yet__  
__Those aren't memories, they feel more like premonitions...I get that a lot__  
__So it's all a big maybe then...__  
__I don't know...__  
__Why__  
__Because the longer I sit here, the more real it becomes__  
__It'll be alright, I'll be with you the whole time__  
__Don't remind me__  
__So how do I find my way back?__  
__Speck will lead you back__  
__Okay, I'll keep an eye out for him__  
__Do you think they'll forgive us?__  
__...Don't know, I hope so__  
__Me too. Be careful, be ready__  
__Always__  
__Link?__  
__Yeah?__  
__Do you think they'll ever let us be?__  
__I doubt it Princess_

Tetra snapped out of her thoughts when Chiyuu said in a whisper, _"Nous pu latta jehen hoame?" _

He knew her still and all Tetra could think to say was_, "Anche mancha, anche."_ Grandma Namaki was gone and Lady Natsumi stared at her wide-eyed from the other side of the table.

_"Mui'ju biende,"_ Tetra said quietly, _"Mui tuyo pochi de'ichi envijo."_ And she set Chiyuu down and finished her tea in silence. Her eyes wandered around the room until they settled on the cradle. Tetra looked at the small child there, he was awake and his little arms fussed with his blankets.

"Is it alright if I pick him up?" Tetra asked and the Lady nodded. Tetra lifted the baby from the cradle and was surprised at how big he'd gotten in so short a time. She sat back on the bed nearby and Chiyuu bounced on his heels in front of her and said as he poked the baby's chest, _"Mui geiso Jinchi."_

_"Qui'je?"_ Tetra asked and smiled when the baby regarded her with curiosity.

"That language you speak...where did you learn it?" The Lady asked but her voice trailed off and Tetra realized what she'd done. She fumbled for the right words but found herself at a loss. How could she explain a language even older that the one spoken by these people? The bearer in her head were full of suggestions and Tetra shut them out long enough to set the baby back in his cradle. Her already chaotic thoughts were further interrupted when she heard a very familiar voice say firmly, "Shirking again little Miss?"

Tetra's eye flew open. She took a deep breath and turned her head this way and that. As she took in her surroundings, she wondered why was it so dark. When she sat up, she thought she was back in the basement of Hyrule Castle.

"What the hell?"

A moment later, she realized this place may look remarkably like it but the broken stone figures were not the same. She surveyed the damage all around her. What a mess, she thought as she looked back up at the remains of the statues. Each held a sparkling gem that hung precariously overhead.

While Tetra half expected to see Link come out from behind one of them, she jumped when she saw Aryll instead. Link was missing. She sighed and murmured, "When have you gone my fairy boy?" Tetra looked at the girl in front of her and knew something was different.

"You're not Aryll."

The girl who had been Aryll said nothing but the barest wisp of a smile played on her features. "That's why Jake and Jasper were always so interested in you...her," Tetra shook her head as her thoughts were assaulted by the bearers in head. They all said one name, Kotori. Tetra looked at the other and said, "You were the first's...Guardian...of Spirit. Patron of lost sailors...Legendary White Bird of the Rito peoples."

The histories were all meshing together and Tetra knew she was rambling but did not care. She felt sick as she leaned back on the dais. "Gods, I hate when they do that," Tetra muttered and to the Guardian she said, "So, I suppose I can assume things have gone from bad to really bad?"

"Don't over think it, Princess," Kotori said with a wry smile. "While it is true, that I rarely take on human form, it's not all bleak. You and the Hero have done well. The bindings that held the shadow's world together have been undone while your own have been strengthened. The extreme nature of Hito's actions shows his desperation"

"You'll excuse me if I don't seem overjoyed. Where the hell am I anyway?"

"We are below what remains of the Mapmaker's Tower."

_Remains? Mapmaker?_ "You mean Tingle?" Tetra asked and Kotori nodded. "Great, I'm awake but entombed." Tetra paced in a short line. "Do you know where Link is?"

"I only know the Hero is no longer on the island," and Kotori added after a pause, "I am not sure but there is another presence, perhaps it's the mapmaker, but I do not recognize it. Before Hito arrived, Jake went to collect my brother. I don't know if he was successful in keeping him hidden from Hito. The destruction of this tower is a direct result of the shadow looking for you two.

Tetra noticed both packs on the ground at Kotori's feet and frowned. Not good. Link would need that if only for the Wind Waker and that mirror. She smiled and thought how ironic it was that Hito trapped her on her nineteenth birthday. Any other day but that one and he might have succeeded. It did not however make her happy. She knew what lengths she would go to, to stop his advance into her world. Link knew, damn him, but she also knew he loved her in spite of that.

He was well aware of what was at stake and was ready even now to risk everything including their future to put things right. She focused on that part of her brain where Link's persona had taken up residence. It was a dull place all white and foggy, 'Too weird' but as she thought this the image modified and she recognized it at once. _'Damn Garden'_

_Hey!__  
__HEY!__  
__You called?__  
__You're there...__  
__Where else... would I be?__  
__I don't know, but you're not here__  
__Here being?__  
__Where I am.__  
__That narrows it down...still haven't seen Speck.__  
__Well, do not to leave that garden__  
__(...)  
__Don't tell me__  
__Okay, I won't__  
__Great, can't you sit still for twenty minutes?__  
__Is that...a rhetorical question?__  
__No, it's a valid one__  
__Where are you?__  
__I'm under Tingle's Tower.__  
__Under? You're not hurt right?__  
__No, I'm fine actually__  
__Well that explains that__  
__What are you talking about?__  
__While you were chatting with my...Grandma, I'm still in denial...about that by the way... I ran into a bit of trouble.__  
__Oh?__  
__I had to use...the Wind Waker again, Geez!__  
__Do I want to know why?__  
__Yeah... but it can wait __  
__Why?__  
__The Shadow took Jinchi__  
__What? How did that happen?__  
__Long story short... he made himself up to look like me... and Hito took the bait__  
__Why would he do that?__  
__Martyr complex... I think he gets it... from his mother__  
__I'm sure you think you're quite witty__  
__Well you know I only do that... to impress the girls__  
__Jerk__  
__You're only figuring... that out now?__  
__No, but like you said, 'We're doomed'__  
__You heard that?__  
__No, you're thinking it now__  
__Heh, so I am__  
__So where the hell are you, Namaki?__  
__Dunno know for sure...Tingle is with me, not here... but there__  
__Tingle? He's not on the island?__  
__No, Jinchi sent him... with nappy me... somewhere__  
__Any guesses where?__  
__At the moment...not a clue...I'll think about it__  
__Great, one more complication I don't need__  
__I'm assuming...there's a reason... you're shouting in my head?__  
__I have your pack__  
__I thought you might__  
__How could you know that?__  
__The mirror, son of a-I'm kind of busy at the moment...__  
__What the hell is going on?__  
__The usual.__  
__You don't have time for that, quit messing around and get back here!__  
__Yes your Highness... right away your worshipfulness.__  
__Grrrr...One of these days Namaki, I'm gonna knock you flat__  
__Promises, promises_

Link fought alone in the darkness, he'd left the garden to have a quick look around. Had to do something while he was stuck waiting for Speck to come back from wherever the hell he'd gone off to. Just a leisurely walk along the riverbank, or at least that was how it started. He was a little surprised at how quickly the day went and when the sun went down, he found himself beset by a small group of miniature stalphos.

On the upside, it gave him some much-needed practice with the staff. As he continued to work on the Flight of Gulls form, he found it worked well with the magic that worked through the staff. If he focused on any one of them, it would be the only one to activate. Each seemed to work just a little better and faster when he incorporated the basic patterns of the form.

The quake symbol proved ineffective unless he thrust the staff into the ground. The ice symbol would only fully charge if he spun the staff a full rotation while focusing magic into it. The last he noticed only pulled magic when he held the staff in front of in both hands and focused on it directly. Earth, ice and the third he was sure invoked some sort of magic dealing with fire or possibly wind. He still had no idea how he had managed to set off all three at once but at least figured out how to stop and retrieve the magic he already focused into it. Information that would have been very useful back on Outset a few days ago.

This was not something he expected to be doing, but he thought, first things first, and swung the staff in a backward arc that knocked back the skeletal creature behind him. He did not spare it a glance as two more of the creatures crawled out of the ground in front of him. He turned the staff behind himself and caught it with his other hand. He spun it past his neck and knocked the skulls from the two in front of him while he let the momentum of it catch the other still behind him hard enough to knock it into the river. Not surprisingly, the headless ones continued forward.

Though he'd never encountered monsters like these, they were not too bad, as monsters went. While he moved to the left out of their unsteady path, he struck out with a broad stroke and caught the pair of monsters at the hips. Both collapsed in a fiery pile of bones. There was only a short pause as three more struggled up out of the ground to replace the ones he'd just dispatched.

He'd been at this now for close to an hour and he let out a sigh. While entertaining he needed to get a move on, so he pulled out the fairy boomerang mentally targeted all of them and let it go. It thwacked all three at the base of the spine and they too collapsed just as their predecessors. He was only mildly irritated when the new group appeared.

These skeletons were not near as large as the stalphos he'd fought in the past. They looked a lot like kid-sized versions of them and the name stahlkid popped into his head. He decided that was an appropriate name for them but could also tell fighting them pointless. No matter how many he got rid of, more appeared to take their place.

His eye caught on a rocky outcrop that was a little higher than the attacking monsters. He put away the boomerang and pulled out the hook shot. He aimed it at the small tree that clung to the ledge and let the weapon drag him up. He turned around and watched the three stahlkids mill around in the moonlight, but had to take a step back from the edge when one jumped at it. He'd guessed right, the little skeletons could not climb up to where he was, but now he was stuck here as two more pulled themselves free of the riverbank and joined the others.

Link glanced up to see if there was another way off when he noticed a pair of golden eyes watching him. The rest of the figure remained cloaked in the shadows and Link decided if it were dangerous, it would have attacked him way before now. So, he put away his weapons and sat back against the cliff to wait for his missing Speck to find him.

* * *

Kotori noticed the faraway look in the young woman's blue eyes. "Tetra?" When she did not respond, Kotori called, "Princess?" This time Tetra blinked and looked back at the Guardian. "What are you planning?" 

"Planning? What makes you think I have a plan?"

"You have the look of one trying to decide between something bad and something worse."

Tetra smirked and said, "You read people well. That was always something Aryll was good at."

"Those chosen for this task have always been extraordinary people. I do have a question for you though."

"Okay, what is it."

"What was Aryll's relationship with your brother?"

From her surprised expression Kotori could tell it was not the question she was expecting. Tetra frowned, as she seemed to realize something and said very quietly to herself, "That letter." After a short pause she said, "They were very good friends."

"Is that all?"

"I honestly don't know. I do know that Gonzo cared for Aryll a great deal."

The hum of one of the crystals above interrupted their conversation. Both looked up as Kotori heard the song that pulled at her senses and she could barely restrain the urge to fly off. She looked at the scruffy young pirate in front of her, though her appearance hadn't changed at all, Kotori knew Tetra had come to terms with the Princesses that dwelt within her. Tetra whispered softly in a language Kotori had not heard spoken since the ancients sealed the Temple of Time and wondered.

Tetra called to the four glittering jewels, which responded by loosing themselves from their statues and floating slowly down to her. They hung there suspended within the Princess's magic and she collected them. Tetra handed them to the Guardian and said, "Go to the Tower. I can see that you're anxious to respond to the Rito Prince's call. Look after Medli and Makar for me."

"You're leaving?"

Tetra smiled and flipped open Link's pack. She pulled out a large green book and a small hand mirror. Tetra took out he Wind Waker and stared at it for moment after which she replaced it in its original position, and after closing it up she handed it to the Guardian.

"Take this and give it to Jasper. He'll know what to do with it."

Confused, Kotori blinked as the young woman smiled a quirky half smile. Tetra looked up and as a brilliant golden glow surrounded her, Kotori shielded her eyes. The Guardian shook her head and felt her panic rise when the Princess flickered.

"Keep Sarith busy as long as you can, I don't want anything to happen to Jake. Don't worry about me or Link. We can take care of ourselves now thanks to you four. We'll be there when you need us." The Princess's smile faded and she flickered again. "There's something I have to take care of. Oh, and one other thing, when you see my brother tell him thank you for the 'I told you so'."

"What? Wait, how will I get out of here?" Kotori asked.

Tetra did not respond as she whispered something Kotori did not quite hear. Alarmed, the Gaurdian threw up a shield and backed away when the ceiling just above them rumbled. Kotori heard the sound of stone cracking and backed further away as a very large piece of the ceiling broke loose and crushed the dais. A rush of cool night air followed and Kotori shivered when her shield dropped.

"What the hell is happening?"

Tetra winked as she pointed to the opening and disappeared completely.

* * *

It was time to go. With her course set, the pirate captain, Tetra Shukkon looked out at the world for the last time and smiled. With a sigh, she fixed her destination in her head but paused when she heard a rustle from a bush behind her. Tetra didn't look back, but said, "You can come out now little one." From behind a lilac bush, floated a fist-sized ball of lavender light. "Are you ready Senkyoku?" 

_"Yes, Princess."_

A pair of wayward travelers appear on the other side of the island and she thought, _'You two have no idea what you're about to get yourselves into.' _Tetra waved a hand to the fairy and said, "Come one, let's get this over with."

_"Yes, Princess."

* * *

_

_Tetra?__  
__Say that again__  
__Tetra__  
__Thanks__  
__Okay woman, what was that all about?__  
__Just a bit of drama, I'm better now__  
__Okay...__  
__But try not to forget me, okay?__  
__That is not likely__  
__You say that now__  
__Yes I do__  
__Oh and about Aryll--__  
__No, don't explain it, it'll just depress me more__  
__They took Gonzo too__  
__...You're sure?__  
__Yes... still no Speck?__  
__No, but Saimon is here. Seems he's been in my hat for the past half hour__  
__You never pay enough attention to non-enemy types, but its good that he made it back__  
__Do you think they'll be alright with the daemon?__  
__For a while__  
__So, how long do we have?__  
__If we go far enough back, about three, maybe four years__  
__Will that be enough time?__  
__It'll have to be__  
__Where are we going?__  
__Here__  
__...Why are we going there?__  
__You'll see__  
__That's what scares me. Care to enlighten me on how Saimon got here?__  
__Not really, you'll have to ask him__  
__Fine I will, later. I thought you said no more secrets__  
__Red-haired girl...__  
__I'm starting to regret this__  
__Admit it, you like it__  
__What's your point? Anyway, that only counts if you can explain...this__  
__Hmmm, I'd forgotten about that, alright then even exchange__  
__...oh my__  
__...that was just...wrong__  
__(laughter)__  
__At least I didn't fall asleep__  
__... ...  
__... ...  
__Should you really do that with pie?__  
__Would you like to find out?__  
__Yes, actually__  
__Then quit yapping and memorize those stars in that empty head of yours__  
__If it gets me some pie...__  
__Oh I'll give you pie alright_

…………………..

Random Translations:

_"Nous pu latta jehen hoame?" _Can we come home now?  
_"Anche mancha, anche."_ Soon, little one, soon.  
_"Mui'ju biende,"_ Thank you  
_"Mui tuyo pochi de'ichi envijo"_ I know what I came to find out."  
"_Mui geiso Jinchi."_ I woke up Jinchi  
_"Qui'je?" _Did you?


	37. Chapter 36: Living on Borrowed Time

_Back int he day I'm sure many people thought I'd given up on this. Since it took almost 4 months for me to get around to dinishing it off. You could never get that lucky. Part of what took so long was making up a whole other language - gah! I have no idea what possessed me to think that was a good idea._

_I would also like to thank everyone who helped me with that ie; Vacumgod; Linda, Tom, Nami and my baby sister, you all made that part go much quicker than if I'd been doing it alone. So moving along be aware there is more violence and what not from here on out, this is the only warning I plan to give on that._

_(If I claim this, who will claim my baggage?)

* * *

_

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 36  
Living on Borrowed Time

* * *

**

The cyclone released the King of Red Lions and it slowly spun to a halt leaving Tingle feeling seriously ill. He wondered how Mr. Fairy was able to travel that way all the time and struggled to sit up as he shivered at the cold. When he got out of the boat and pushed it to the shore, Tingle looked around and noticed that, within an ice pillar in the middle of the fountain was creature unlike any he'd ever seen. Oh, he'd read of her, but to actually see the Fairy Queen.

Tingle pulled out and smoothed a small piece of parchment. He'd saved this little piece of paper for over thirty years waiting for this opportunity. All his hopes and dreams encompassed in three words. Tingle cleared his throat before he read them aloud.

"Junge fassa povos…" Tingle stated in a loud, clear voice. The mapmaker almost jumped out of his makeshift fairy clothes when he heard behind him, "Who's stupid?"

Tingle turned in time to see Link sit up. He shook his head and doing so dislodged a ball of light from his hat. The ball of light drifted sideways and looked a little unsteady.

"Mr. Fairy, you're awake! Tingle is pleased you are well."

"Thanks Tingle," Link said. "I hope you aren't charging your usual rates, I'm a little tapped right now. How bout I leave Saimon with you instead?"

To Tingle's delight the soft blue ball of light that circled Mr. Fairy flew over and landed on his head. Tingle went still as stone in an effort to keep the light on his head. Link got up out of the boat and looked at the frozen fairy queen.

"Tingle, I need a favor."

"Oh, Mr. Fairy, it would be wonderful to work with you again."

"I don't think you understand, I not the one that needs your help, but I do have a job for you."

"Oh? But I thought..."

"Saimon will explain it, Tingle. I'll be leaving here shortly, there's something important I have to take care of," Link said and he looked back over at the frozen Fairy Queen and smiled as he pointed to the Ice. "I need you to find a way to get her out of there."

"But, but..." Tingle stammered,

"Don't worry Tingle, I know you can do this."

"How will I possibly get the things I need?"

When Link returned his attention to the mapmaker he said, "Do you have your tuner with you?"

"Yes, Mr. Fairy, but I don't think it will work with my tower in ruins."

"Don't worry, it'll work, at least, that's what Saimon says."

"I'm not sure how you'll manage it," a new voice said and they both turned to see a young woman. Tingle recognized her face but could not place her name. She was stunning and even dressed as she was in clothing similar to Link's. A second fairy flew out from behind her and immediately flew over to Tingle. "And Senkyoku will also remain to help you anyway she can, but, Tingle, you'll have to do it by sundown tomorrow."

"Sundown, tomorrow?"

"Yes, anytime after that will be to late, so we're counting on you," Link said.

Very well… Mr. Fairy and Miss..."

"Mrs. Fairy actually."

Link's eyebrow shot up and he looked at the woman with an expression that was a mix of mild surprise and Tingle thought possibly fear.

"Is that so?" Link asked never taking his eyes off her.

"For as long as I am allowed."

"Wow."

The woman shook her head as she took his hand. She did not look back at Tingle when she said, "Good Luck to you, Tingle, we're counting on you to get her out of there." Link continued to smile and nervous laugh escaped. The young woman's smile broadly as she caught up Link's other hand. Tingle raised an arm to shield his eyes from a curious golden light that now surrounded the couple. The woman said a few words Tingle did not understand and the pair promptly disappeared.

Left alone in the Fairy Queens fountain Tingle leapt for joy and then remembered he had a job to do, others were actually depending on him. It was not something the mapmaker was used to, but he decided, if it got him closer to what he wanted, he was all for it. Tingle looked up at the two fairies that floated serenely overhead and asked, "Any suggestions?"

* * *

_Are you ready yet?  
For what?  
For lack of a better term, your lesson  
Lesson?  
Yes, we have to blend in  
No one will even know we're here  
Just in case, besides we'll need to buy some supplies  
…I guess. Just how is this supposed to work?  
Well, since were connected now, you should be able to use the memories in my head  
To speak a whole other language?  
It's not another language; it's just an older version of what you're speaking now  
I don't know, seems like there would be a better way  
There is, but since you are so unwilling to talk the menagerie of hero types in your own, you'll just have to deal the bearers stuck in mine  
sigh Fine, where am I looking  
Here  
Hey, she's kind of cute!  
Just shut up and pay attention  
… ….  
Well?  
Well what?  
Say something  
Something  
…You know what I mean  
Okay, okay Donacheve…hey, that rhymed  
Goddesses give me strength  
So tell me Princess, does this effect wear off?  
Don't ask me, you're the one with the baton  
No, not the connection thing, I know how to deal with that. It's the language part  
Dunno, I suppose at worst you'll end up with an unusual accent

* * *

_

Jasper followed along behind the larger owl when she felt something within herself change. She squawked loudly, spun once in the air as she abruptly lost control of her seagull form and switched to the guardian's true form. The man who had been Jasper struggled to right himself, but strange images of a once known man and woman crowded out his efforts.

Memories of things long past flickered through his head, of a time even before the people he thought of as his parents, became his parents. The Guardian wondered at the long dormant images. They filled his consciousness and he quickly realized there was little he could do to stop it. So Jasper ended his efforts to resist them and could only hope it would not last too long as he fell, helpless, toward the ocean below.

_A young woman muttered to herself as she paced angrily around the small clearing. Her short blonde hair, framed her face making her striking blue eye stand out all the more._

"_Ese iste junge. Idge fassa povos." She growled, "Masa mi pochi tempa, sequi?"_

_As the small boy listened to her, he shifted quietly nearby as he poked at his infant brother. The baby did not stir,but Chiyuu wasn't worried, the baby never did. The woman continued to pace and said without turning, "Chiyuu, sonche ve'." _

_Chiyuu stopped and poked at the ground instead. He looked at his brother, secured in a makeshift backpack made by their father, he was propped against a tree. Chiyuu noticed then the woman looked at the pair with a smile. Her smile faded though when Chiyuu asked, "Sie noi Jinchi geisen haajen?"_

"_Anche mancha, anche," _

_Chiyuu frowned, that was the same answer she always gave. Chiyuu tensed when the woman cocked her head and with a small gesture caused even the wind around them to still. She listened intently, and Chiyuu looked around a little nervous, but he heard nothing. The woman sighed and muttered to herself, "Junge fassa povos." A sudden rustle overhead made her curse and she pulled out a sword and leapt away from the man who dropped in front of them from the trees._

_The man landed almost without a sound and the staff he held seemed to glow as he said, "Jou reltmenta dei virklic antes dia manches." _

_The woman's eyes narrowed at the comment and she said, "Questiu dei von tages, Namaki."_

"_Moleh, moleh, Donacheve."_

_Chiyuu now stood behind the woman and clung lightly to her leg as he looked past her at the man. He seemed impossibly tall from the boy's vantage point. Chiyuu ducked back a little further, when the man looked at him and a disturbing smile crossed the man's face. When the man rushed forward, he made a feint to the woman's left. She shifted also to block his attempt to seize the smaller child. The woman cursed again, when, at the last possible moment, the man used his staff to twist himself in a way one would never have thought possible and land in front of the now exposed older boy. Chiyuu giggled as the man lifted him from the ground and said to the woman with a broad smile, "Jous vui."_

_Chiyuu felt a thrill as the man leapt back into the trees, all the while the boy in his arms laughed at the new game. The world passed by in a flash until they stopped to rest on a tree branch not far from where they started. The boy laughed, and the man smiled as he shushed him saying, "Jinge mancha." _

_Chiyuu stopped laughing and responded quite seriously, "Aprie bade, Papa." _

_As Chiyuu looked around, he noticed the woman was right above them with his brother. She winked at him as she smiled and motioned to him to try to back away. Not quite understanding, Chiyuu instead tugged at the man's collar and said, "Mama, fesand nui."_

_The man smiled. "Bon povos menino, Chiyuu." and they were off again. _

The realization of who he was not left the Guardian curious as to where that man and woman had gone. So much continued to pass through his mind, that Jasper, still was lost in the memories, continued to plummet toward the sea.

_Chiyuu jumped once again from bed to chair and back again. He was supposed to be napping, but he wasn't sleepy so he jumped again. It really was more fun to make the baby bounce. His next leap to the bed caused the infant asleep there to start awake and when the baby began to cry, the older boy fell off the bed._

_He peered cautiously up over the edge and watched in fascination; the baby had never done that before. He climbed carefully back up next to his brother and looked at him. Chiyuu was uncertain, whether this one being so noisy was a good thing and tried to soothe him by singing his favorite song. The woman always sang it when he was afraid or unhappy._

_Once the baby settled down his little arms flailed and his legs kicked about, but his eyes were open now. Chiyuu noticed they were the same color as the woman's and was about to poke the baby to get him to open them more, when the door opened._

"_Chiyuu, sonche ve'," the woman said as she entered the small room. She looked from one boy to the other as she came over to the bed and sat down. She stared at the baby for a long moment as she brushed some of his pale blonde hair away from his eyes._

_With a smirk Chiyuu said, "Mui geiso Jinchi."_

_The woman smiled at him and patted his back, "Jes, Chiyuu. Del tassa des vui Papa."_

_The boy hopped from the bed and scooted out the door. The man was not in that room, so he headed outside. As he exited, he heard sounds of wood being cut and ran around to the back of the house and shouted all way, "Jinchi's geise, Papa! Jinchi's geisen!"_

_The man paused in his work and set down his axe as the boy launched himself at him. The man caught him easily, and the boy said breathlessly one last time, "Jinchi geisen."_

"_Iste bon de?" the man asked as he carried the boy back toward the house._

"_Jes," Chiyuu said proudly, "mui geiso Jinchi."_

_The man slowed when the woman met him at the door. Something passed between them but the boy, still excited, did not see the look of sadness on the woman's face. _

"_Vreimant ente trie ani gia?" the woman asked as she moved from the entrance into the house. Baby to her shoulder, she looked back at the man and unhappy sigh escaped her._

_The man held Chiyuu a little tighter and wrapped his other arm around the woman. She rested her head on the man's chest and sighed again. The boy felt the man's embrace tighten just a little more and he whispered something Chiyuu did not hear. _

_He felt the tension between them and so did the baby, who now started to cry. Chiyuu wondered what could have changed? The woman looked at the man and said as she soothed the baby, "Timpe' dui"_

_Chiyuu felt it then, it was the end of something. He was not sure of what, but he knew it was something special. _

Jasper remembered this happened to him once before, when he was still very young. But, like all his memories of that time they were shrouded and he found it strange that he could not clearly remember their faces but could remember the day they left him and his brother in the care of Guardian and his wife.

_The woman stood a ways away with the boy and his brother while the man talked with another man. Chiyuu stared at this new person with great curiosity. He looked very much like the man that brought him here except the new one had golden eyes._

_The baby burped and Chiyuu glanced at his brother as he poked the baby to see if he would do it again. He didn't, instead Jinchi let out a squawk. All the adults turned to look at the baby, the boy noticed the woman's frown and sat down on the spot. Chiyuu wondered why the baby was awake all the time now. At least, that was the way it seemed to him and the woman spent a lot more time doing things for him._

_Bored now, Chiyuu focused on the conversation between the two men. He couldn't understand any of it since they were not speaking words he knew, but he listened anyway._

"_You see my dilemma, Lien?"_

"_I do, but they are your children…"_

"_They are and if there was a way to keep them with us I wouldn't ask this, but I won't be able to do what's needed and keep them safe."_

"_But, my wife…"_

"_She will accept them, if you do."_

"_And your wife?"_

"_Will most likely kill me first chance she gets."_

_That garnered a smile from the Guardian, "Bit of a temper?"_

"_That doesn't cover the half of it."_

"_Still, I cannot take her children from her."_

"_Lien, this is her idea."_

_The man with the golden eyes, looked at the woman who only nodded in reply._

"_Before I decide you must at least tell me what could be so dangerous that you would do this?"_

_The other man looked back at the woman who again only nodded. He took a really deep breath, looked back at the golden-eyed man and said, "Sarith."_

_The Guardian looked back at the other with disbelief and asked, "My brother?"_

"_Yes, and right now he's causing a great deal of mischief."_

"_If my brother is involved, then surely it is more than just 'mischief'. I had hoped not to cross paths with him again, but I see that our fates will always been bound to one another." The golden-eyed man looked at the other and said, "Do you feel it too? The ending of this world."_

"_But a new one will begin."_

"_Then you are who I sensed you to be." His voice held a note of awe, "And if that is so, then you must also know who I am not."_

"_That doesn't matter, because I also know what you are."_

"_Link?" Both men turned back to the woman, "We have to go soon." Jinchi was back in his pack and slumbered peacefully. Chiyuu noted that only one nodded. Still unsure of what was happening he said to the woman, "Nous pu lata hoame?" _

_The woman knelt down and gathered him up. She softly hummed his favorite song and the boy smiled. The man called Link, looked back at the one named Lien. "You are the last of the four. If anything, the burdens placed on you were far more difficult than anything I've had to face. You are my best hope for a peaceful ending to all this." Link sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "The only one I would consider leaving my children with." The Guardian looked at the man called Link as he thought about his words. In a worried voice Link said, "Maybe I've said too much…"_

"_No, but I understand now why this must be. The Knight's Line must be protected." The Guardian wore a curious faraway expression and said as he came back to himself, "She's always wanted children."_

_Chiyuu heard nothing else as the woman began include words to her song. They were not the ones he was used to hearing but they fit well and he listened very carefully._

_Questa esdojiho por Farore  
Daj'udar Hyrule diajes de basoin.  
Questa Essayé verda Din's du ensa  
jamais compajon vrais  
Questa ourvir daj'mada Nayru's entendre  
Daj'seveir, daj'udar,  
Daj'antes curso  
L'este daj'eranza antes vija y luce  
Jelando ansiandio se retendi ante escaudio  
Vua ante portan des jinchi ceje vie les_

_While Chiyuu listened, he heard within her song, a farewell. He felt tired and though he tried to resist her magic, he knew would sleep, just as his brother had for so long. He felt a change as she gently cut the bindings between them. Still Chiyuu resisted her efforts and managed to mask his last connection to her and the man. He would not forget them, and to make sure he decided then to teach his brother their words, so he could remember them too._

_Chiyuu's eyes drooped as the woman bent to kiss his forehead and he felt the man's hand run through his hair. A smile crept onto his face, just a nap then, for they always did these things when he went to sleep. It would be good, he thought dreamily, safe and secure that when he woke, everything would be just as it had always been. _

Chiyuu's eyes snapped open as he continued his rapid decent. He felt able to shift his form but knew he really was too close to the water for that, _Well zees ees inconvenient._ he thought. A shadow from above overtook him and he relaxed as he found himself within the claws of the Great Owl. Together they landed on Southern Triangle Island.

When the owl released him, Chiyuu found his legs wouldn't hold him and he collapsed to the ground. Kaepora landed nearby and the former pirate captain came over to him. As he helped him sit up, Kaepora asked, "What's the matter Jasper? What happened?"

"I cannot esplain, but there ees somesink I mus do."

"You don't look like you're able to do much of anything at the moment."

"Eet weel pass."

"Do you think…Jasper what's happened to your eyes?"

"My eyez?"

"Yes, they've changed color."

Curious now the smaller guardian stood up and his legs wobbled as he walked closer to the statue. Chiyuu blinked when he saw his eyes reflected in the pearl held by the statue. The dark green eyes of his father looked back at him and the Guardian smiled.

They had returned. The ones who taught him the language of the ancients, the guiding force so strong, he had left his family behind to become the Guardian he was today. Chiyuu looked over the water to the southeast and an image of the hero hung limply from a rope came to him. He and Jinchi expended a great deal of effort to keep the Hero out of the Shadow's path and knew it was his brother and not Link suspended above that accursed rock.

He had no idea how he seemed to know where his brother was or how he knew he was in trouble, he just knew. The Guardian frowned and realized the shadow only required the blood of the hero to set Ganon free and it did not necessarily have to be Link's own blood. His son's would do just fine.

"Ju must go to zee Tower now, Jake dos note know eet jet but he weel need jour help very soon. I weel meet ju and Kotori there."

"I thought Jake and Kotori were still on Tingle's island."

"No, Jake is at zee tower. Kotori follows."

"How do you know all this?"

Chiyuu stopped and looked at the other Guardian, "I haf no idea."

"Do you think it wise to just take off on a whim?"

Chiyuu thought about this for a moment, "No, but zen I haf never been accused of behink wise." He added when he saw the other's look of uncertainty, "Kaepora, the only think I am chure of, ees zee Sage of Time has awakened."

"Sage of Time? Well that does change things a bit then."

Chiyuu nodded and finally feeling more like himself said, "Ees lonk storie, I weel esplain later when there ees more time."

"Very well old friend," Kaepora said with a nod, "I'll meet you at the Tower, but hurry it along, all of us will need to be there to stop that shadow." So saying the great owl reappeared and took off.

Left alone on the island, the Guardian looked at the statue of Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. She stood as a silent reminder of the old world Chiyuu smiled and said, _"Vouis des kinabaku antes pas padria, neh?"_ The Guardian bowed to her likeness and let himself shift into that of the great albatross. Skipping across the waves, Chiyuu found himself aloft again followed the sounds of a gentle lullaby that pulled at him and he banked southward.

* * *

Jake opened one eye and looked at the scene below him. He could do little beyond watch, as Hito viciously attacked the woman on the floor below him. The old man that helped Hito he knew to be his older brother Dalkin, but Jake could see from his manic expression, that Dalkin wasn't right. The monster that Jake always sensed within his brother was free and Jake was surprised to see his older sister Delia, had somehow managed to wrest control of herself from Kei. 

There was a ripple in the air that wasn't caused by the brisk wind that blew over the tower and Jake felt it as something very basic within himself changed. A great deal of temporal magic had unbound itself and the Guardian took a deep breath. Eyes closed, he searched for his twin…_twin?_ Chiyuu was older than him by at least three and a half years…_Chiyuu? _

"What in the nine hells was going on," Jake growled to himself and winced when images from his brother came to him so forcefully his head spun. Chiyuu was falling and could do nothing to stop it. Jinchi felt himself sway in the wind, all the while memories hidden from his brother gushed out from behind the walls where they'd been carefully placed. Jinchi felt suddenly very cold, his arms and legs bound by some spell, he couldn't shift from the shape he'd last taken. He was stuck and he looked down at the rock over which he'd been placed and realized this was the last place he should be.

* * *

A/N: And thats it for today; When I originally finished this it was father's day and now Link's a daddy heh - below are the translations of everything above; should be in the same order as they appear in the fic. Again thank you all for taking the time to read and an extra thank to those that review. 

"Junge fassa povos…" Stupid Fairy boy  
"Ese iste junge." This is stupid.  
"Idge fassa povo masa mui pochi tempa, sequi?" Idiot fairy boy wasting what time I have left for what?  
"Chiyuu, sonche ve'." Chiyuu, stop that.  
"Sie noi Jinchi geisen haajen?" When will Jinchi wake up?  
"Anche mancha, anche." Soon, little one, soon.  
"Jou reltmenta dei virklic antes dia manches." You really shouldn't talk like that in front of the children.  
"Questiu dei von tages, Namaki…" One of these days Namaki…  
"Moleh, moleh Donacheve." Promises, promise Princess.  
"Vui solta." Your turn.  
"Jous vui." You're it.  
"jinge' mancha" quiet little one  
"Junge fassa povos." Stupid fairy boy.  
"Aprie bade papa" okay dad  
"Mama, faand nui." Mom found us  
"Bon povos menino, Chiyuu" - That's my boy, Chiyuu  
"Mui geiso Jinchi." I woke up Jinchi  
"Jes, Chiyuu. Del tassa des vui Papa." Yes, Chiyuu, go get your dad.  
"Jinchi's geisen" - Jinchi's awake  
"Iste bon de?" Is that so?  
"Timpe' dui" Times up.  
"Vreimant ente trie ani gia?" Has it really been over three years already?  
Lien - Link (in french – crazy French peoples)  
"Nous pu lata hoame?" Can we go home now?  
"Vouis des kinabaku antes pas padria, neh?" You were the binding she could not cut, no?

Questa esdojiho por Farore - Four chosen by Farore  
Daj'udar Hyrule diajes de basoin. - To aid Hyrule in time of need.  
Questa Essayé verdanero Din's du Ensayo - Four tested true by Din's Trial,  
jamais compajon vrais - Ever-true companions  
Questa ourvir daj'mada Nayru's entendre - Four chosen to hear Nayru's call  
Daj'seveir, daj'udar, daj'antes curso - To serve, to aid, to complete the course  
L'este daj'eranza antes vija y luce - called to guard the hope of life and light,  
Jelando ansiandio se retendi ante escaudio - yearning answered will hold back the darkness,  
Vua ante portan des jinchi ceje vie les - until the bearers of knowledge and life release them

Let me know if any of that is out of place ! Thanks again - Achitka


	38. Chapter 37: The Needs of the Many

More swearing and whatnot...so yeah - Hito is a rat bastard - and I don't like him...it...whatever

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
By achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter 37:  
Needs of the Many**

* * *

_You think he'll pull it off?  
I think if there's anyone alive on the Great Sea who can, it's him  
I wonder if the Fairy Queen will give him what he wants?  
Dunno, she's even harder to fathom than you  
Very funny, but seriously don't you ever wonder what Venus's purpose is?  
Hmmm...how about...to make our lives just that much more difficult?  
Heh, I guess...still it makes me wonder if Nagori found hers  
I think she's always known it  
Why?  
Think about what Saimon and Senkyoku's names mean...  
Saimon; address to the gods; type of song, which spread from mountain hermits to the laity during the First Age. Senkyoku; chosen song...augh I hate when you make me do that...  
Come on now, you know how cute you are when you become a walking history book, simply irresistible. But more to the point, what do you think we'll find if you put those two together with the kibou Staff and Nagori?  
A thought lost to magic...  
That's what I'm betting on...We should get going, you still have to send me back and it's getting late.  
Yeah, I guess we should.  
What are you waiting for?  
... I don't know_ _

* * *

_Venus, though trapped in the shadow's icy prison, watched as the Princess and the Hero left Saimon and Senkyoku floating above the bedazzled mapmaker's head. Tingle looked back at her and scratched his pointed beard. He returned to the King of Red Lions and pulled out a rough cloth sack, which he sifted through until he pulled out a seagull feather and some parchment. Setting the items aside, Tingle reached back into the sack and pulled out a different item. This he strapped it to his back and used it to inflate a large red balloon. Grabbing the other items, Tingle floated up and went about making a map of the crater. 

It amused the Fairy Queen that even with possibility of the mapmaker's fondest desire so close to being granted, Tingle could not resist his nature. He worked quickly and finished his map in an amazingly short amount of time. With his chart completed, Tingle set himself down and spoke to the fairies floating still above his head. Tingle asked them questions like; how much could they carry? How close could he get to the ice without being frozen? Was it pleasant to be a fairy? Did they know what the ice was made of? He pulled a red leather bound book from the sack and scribbled down all this information.

The Mapmaker gave her a calculating gaze and scratched his beard again. He wandered around the frozen pillar as he examined his map and marked it with several small 'X's. The mapmaker glanced at a watch hanging around his neck then pulled a small square device from his sack. It was only an inch or so thick and fit easily in the palm of his hand. Flipping it open revealed several buttons and a small glass plate. After Tingle pressed a few of the buttons, he frowned as he gave the device a little shake and pressed the buttons again. The Mapmaker needed magic of some kind to power his apparatus and when he told the fairies this; Saimon responded by disappearing into the gadget through the small glass plate on its face. Tingle's eyes lit up as the gadget began to glow and again pushed several buttons.

The Fairy Queen heard a jingle that rang for a moment and then cut out. This happened five or six times until a small image of a head appeared over the glass. The tiny face looked very similar to the mapmaker's and he began a very animated conversation with the head. After a few minutes of this Tingle exchanged angry words with the floating head and at one point Tingle shook the device furiously. Once he managed to calm himself, the mapmaker again reached into his bag. This time Tingle pulled out a pair of silver rupees.

Venus was curious what the Mapmaker would need such a large sum of money for and watched as Tingle inserted the rupees into a slot in the back of the machine. It whirred for a moment as it took them both in and Venus heard laughter coming from the device. The mapmaker's frown deepened as he once again reached into his bag and pulled out two more silver rupees. Once inserted, the mapmaker returned his attention to the block of ice.

Tingle then showed his map to Senkyoku who still floated above his head. The fairy flew very near the map and then shot toward the pillar of ice. Tingle now used Senkyoku as a guide to aim a target that projected from the machine. It whirred again as Tingle pressed several button and everywhere the fairy flew a new 'X' appeared around the ice column. Tingle glanced at his map and headed for the other side of it. Once again, the mapmaker set about marking the air with his glowing 'X's. When he was done, Tingle again spoke to the little box and after another argument he paused and looked up at the fairy as she flashed to get his attention.

Senkyoku told Tingle that he must wait for the sun to come up before setting his plan in action. Tingle looked disappointed but his expression turned to anger when he heard the floating head demand another silver rupee. Though clearly irritated, Tingle obliged the device. Leaving the machine 'on', Tingle sat down on grass near a tree and after a few minutes fell asleep. Senkyoku flew closer to Venus and hovered near her face.

_"The Mapmaker is impatient, but confident his plan will work."_

_(Yes, he is anxious to complete his task, for he wishes his truest desire to be fulfilled.)_

_"Do you think we will succeed?" Senkyoku asked._

_Venus answered, (I do not know daughter, there are still many things that can go wrong in this.)_

_"Delia is in danger, Kei will not show herself to the shadow again, she fears Mei too much."_

_(If all goes well you and Saimon will return to Dalkin and Delia soon.)_

_"But what if the shadow tries to take us back."_

_(You and Saimon must resist the shadow long enough to fulfill your purpose little one. Others will be there to aid the Princess and the Hero. You will not have to face this trial alone as before.)_

_

* * *

_Komali finished the White bird's song and noticed Makar was awake. He spoke softly with the sea fairy while Medli continued with her barely audible prayer. The black wind that had trapped them there brought with it the, not only the shadow, but Link as well. Komali thought them done for when the shadow lifted Link and hung him above the rock concealed below the bell tower. Even covered in dried muck and seaweed, Komali recognized the shape of the Master Sword that stuck from the very top of the stone. The Shadow must have dragged it up from the depth of the ocean. 

_"Do you fear what you see young prince?"_ a tiny voice asked near his ear asked. Komali started and turned his head. How had she gotten up there? He wondered. Then he noticed a set of tiny wings. Nagori looked over at him from his shoulder, completely unfazed by the turmoil around her.

"As a matter of fact, I'm scared silly."

The fairy smiled, _"The one you see hanging below us is not who you believe him to be. He is also bound by magic and normal means will not loosen his bonds."_

"Then what can we do to help him?"

_"You must assist the Wind Sage, and protect him while he sets that one free."_

Komali looked back down at the shadow below them, he was ranting at the woman now as the older man walked in an aimless circle. "Well, Wind Sage, it looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Yes," Makar said as he too looked over the edge and pointed at the shadow, "the fairy tells me to be careful, but I am ready. I have a special song prepared for that one."

The Rito Prince nodded, he wasn't about to contradict the Sage. Makar, Link once told him, was small but only in size. His heart and courage were huge in comparison and Komali understood when he saw the one time forest spirit wore a very determined look upon his leaf.

_

* * *

_"Augghhh!" Delia cried after another slap from Hito sent her sliding across the polished stone floor atop the Tower of the Gods. Landing in a heap near her brother, she heard Dalkin's laughter. It held Mei's cruel edge and Delia whimpered when her brother used her to hair draw her head up off the floor. He twisted her face toward the Shadow and Hito brought his very close to hers. His blood red eyes bore into her mind raking it for any signs of Kei and he asked again in a hiss, "Where is she wench? I know you're hiding her!" 

Delia only stared back at him. The dolls that held Saimon and Senkyoku's spirits vanished upon Hito's return with the hero. She was doubly surprised when Kei's influence did not return and marveled when the disturbing voices and sounds remained just a distant buzz beyond the edge of her hearing. Something was blocking them, but she had no idea what.

She felt oddly calm when she looked at him now, as her fear, so overwhelming before, did not manifest. Delia searched the shadow's face but only saw vague reminders of the man who had once been her husband. How could I have been so stupid not to see it before? And Kei answered, because he wasn't always like this. Delia struggled to hold on to her alter, but Kei melted away and Delia thought ruefully that wherever her alter had hidden herself, she had done a good and proper job of it. Not surprisingly, Hito was not amused, and continued with his tirade.

"Tell me what you've done with her? Where is she!"

When Delia met his demands with more silence, Hito used the end of his staff to crush one of her fingers and Delia bit her lip to keep from screaming. He'd asked her that question at least twenty times and each answer brought on another blow. Never enough to kill, no, never that, just enough that she hurt. Hito was all about pain and suffering. He didn't want her dead, just broken, but she knew if she pushed him enough, he'd do it. It really was her only hope and Delia did not change her answer.

"I don't know."

"You lying little bitch!" Hito growled and kicked her again.

Delia coughed as she struggled to regain her breath. Her eyes strayed to the limp form that dangled from the bell tower. From her vantage point on the floor, she saw that Hito had the hero above his precious rock. It took him a long time to drag that stone all the way up here, though why he would bother wasn't known to her. The young man never woke, but there was something familiar about him that nagged at her senses and it made her wonder why. Had Hito put a spell on him?

Her attention went back to the shadow when the staff came down on another finger and she croaked through the pain, "I've told you the truth, I am Kei but I am also Delia, and you are Sarith my husband."

The look of rage that covered the Shadow's face made Delia wince as he shouted, "Don't ever use that name in my presence again!" A nasty backhanded blow followed and Delia saw nothing but stars. Mei laughed as he pulled back her head a little further making her already sore neck and ribs burn with new pain.

Dalkin are you so lost to the madness that you've left me behind?

When Al arrived she sensed he was already two steps away from his alter Mei. She was surprised when he succumbed out of panic. With the voices came the madness, brought on by a despair and self-loathing that were so hard to resist. Dalkin remained as Senkyoku said; unable or perhaps unwilling to accept there was any good in the creature that dwelt within him.

No, he'd retreated from it just as she did. She knew Al was horrified to learn just what he'd done all those years ago. Al thought himself stronger than his alter and now that their memories were almost complete, Delia couldn't blame him, she'd fallen victim to it herself when the Shadow first revealed himself to her in the past. But why was Al so much older than she was? It was hard to reconcile the fact they were twins. Perhaps he was more dependant on Saimon. Losing the fairy twice in less than a week was probably more than he could bear.

Mei released her hair and Delia's head dropped to the ground. While she didn't want to die, Delia knew what was coming and did not shy away. It did not matter anyway, because they both knew that without her, there was no daemon. She almost smiled at the thought. The Goddesses have answered her prayers at last and at least this time she'd be spared having to watch the ruin she helped to create.

"Kei has fled and left your pathetic self in her place. I have no more time to waste so you are useless to me now. But Mei, will have his."

_

* * *

So, why do you think he's a girl when he's a bird?  
What?  
Why is -  
I heard the question, why are asking it?  
Dunno, just wondered  
Now?  
Well since I'm not where I should be, this is as good a time to wonder as any  
Whatever...he's probably started doing it to irk someone, now it's a habit  
You think?  
Oh definitely, he's just a little too much like his father  
What makes you think that?  
This...and this...and goddesses help me, this  
I suppose you do have a point there...oh the look on your face  
Probably Jinchi, he is a little high strung  
Hmmm I wonder where he gets that from?  
Are you saying I'm high strung?  
I'm told it runs in the family  
Can we move on now?  
Heh, such a good boy  
You're impossible..._

The man who had been Chiyuu landed on a little island that once belonged to Miss Marie, a schoolteacher on Windfall Island. Now though, it was known as Link's Oasis and though Chiyuu knew he needed to be here, he still didn't know why. He walked up onto the porch of the cozy bungalow and toward the only door. The carved image of a man dressed in butler's clothes looked disdainfully back at him and Chiyuu remembered the door only opened for Link or whoever held the deed.

A bird's cry above him caught his attention and Chiyuu moved off the porch as he looked up in the sky. The sound was familiar and Chiyuu smiled as the girl who had been Aryll changed form directly in front of him and nearly knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Big brother!" she cried as she tackled him. Chiyuu stopped himself from falling over and hugged her back.

"Kotori?" As soon as the girl heard the name, she paused. She loosened her grip and took a step back.

"Jasper?" When he didn't reply she asked "Chiyuu?"

Chiyuu blinked and then nodded and just then as quickly shook his head. Kotori cocked her head and she smiled as she whispered in disbelief, "Both then?"

When he nodded in reply, Kotori said, "Oh my...and your eyes. Well this sure does explain a lot..."

Chiyuu regarded her with a quizzical look and asked, "Why are ju here Kotori?"

"Oh, when Tet-" Kotori paused as something occurred to her and she looked back at him, eyes wide and said, "Holy Din, I'm an auntie." Chiyuu realized she was right but put off his question when the other Guardian turned to scan the skies around the island. Chiyuu knew Kotori could sense the life essence of any intelligent being no matter how small. She must have noticed something because she looked confused for a moment and gave herself a little shake.

"Are ju alright Kotori?"

"Never better," she said as she turned back to him. "Anyway when the Princess left me she told me to bring this along and give it to you," she said and shrugged off the pack she was wearing. "She said you'd know what to do with it." Kotori held it up and Chiyuu recognized Link's old leather pack. He hesitated for a moment before he took it from her.

"You look so like him," Kotori said as Chiyuu stuck his nose inside the pack to view its contents. "I don't know how I didn't see it in the fairy fountain." Both paused and turned north as the melody of the white bird drifted over the water. "I'm coming damn it!" Kotori shouted as she shook her fist in the direction of the Tower.

"Ju must go quickly Kotori. Hito has Jake hanging above zat rock. He belifs him to be Link and I am chure he plans to keel him soon. Kaepora went on ahead, but be careful, Mei ees free and Delia is fading quickly."

Kotori just stared at her fellow Guardian and asked, "How, in all that's holy, do you know all that?"

Chiyuu shrugged, "I am note chure, ees like I ham connected to Jinchi soom how."

"Well, you two have always been close."

"Ees note the same, ees like I yam stuck een hees head now...I do not know how to esplain eet. Joost like I don't know why I yam here, I only know I haf to be."

"Gods, this is all moving so fast now." She reached forward and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Be safe. Come as fast as you can."

"I weel, Kotori."

"Damn that Shadow," she muttered as she changed and took off. Chiyuu watched Kotori for a moment as she headed toward the Tower of the Gods and then returned his attention to the pack. He reached inside and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. The gold embossed lettering told him it was the deed to the cabana. Chiyuu smiled and went back to the door. Holding up the document for the carved butler, it opened and Chiyuu walked inside.

He scanned the room until his eyes stopped on a scrambled picture on the wall. He examined it, the tiles were out of place, but the face it held was familiar. After he set the pack on the table, he stepped closer to picture and set about rearranging them.

_

* * *

So... how bout now?  
Why do you want me to do this so badly?  
Needs be, Princess  
But they'll take you too  
You don't know that will happen... and if you don't send me back...  
Fine, you idiot, have it your way  
Oh, I feel sick...  
Serves you right  
How long?  
Three days and make sure you stay out of sight  
Easier said than done Princess  
Oh get off it; we both know you can do it with your eyes closed  
Hey, there's something I haven't tried, not a bad idea either  
Don't you dare  
Just kidding, love.  
No you weren't, I know you better than that_

When Zill showed up with his half conscious father, Rose Namaki was not about to let her youngest son leave the house again. She left him in his room thinking about all the trouble he'd caused when her older son Joel returned. He looked exhausted and very hungry, but Rose felt relief when he sat down at the table and sighed.

Joel attempted to wave her off when she tried to inspect him for wounds; he was growing up so fast, she thought. Once she was convinced he'd come to no lasting harm she moved to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. Though Zill wasn't supposed to leave his bed, Rose heard him as he quietly slipped into the chair next to his brother and ask, "Did you see him Joel?"

Zill kept his voice low in an attempt to keep her from hearing him. Rose smiled, that boy is always so full of questions.

"See who?" Joel asked.

"Jasper."

"Jasper's a seagull, you nit, and a girl seagull at that."

Rose turned to see a curious look of disappointment on Zill's face. Jasper was one of Aryll's two seagull friends and they were never on the island when Aryll was not. Her husband groaned from the bed in another room and Zill sunk lower in his chair. Rose decided then, that Zill had spent enough time tormenting himself, so Rose asked Joel, "So what kind of monsters did you fight?" She cringed at hearing the details, but knew Zill wanted to hear about his brother's adventure.

"Yeah," Zill said brightening, "were there any big ones?"

"When we first headed up," Joel said leaning close to his brother, "we were beset by a bunch of minblins..." Rose lost track of the conversation as she concentrated on making breakfast. Zill, however listened with rapt attention to his brother tale and when Joel mentioned a giant owl, they'd seen leaving the island Zill stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over.

"WHAT?" Zill cried and bolted out the door.

Zill's mind raced as he pelted full speed down the hill toward Master Sturgeon's house. He skidded to a stop at the base of the ladder that led to the Mater's front door. After he climbed up, he stopped and took a deep breath before he knocked. A voice from within told him to come inside, so Zill opened the door and found Grandma Namaki, Master Orca and a very mean looking pirate sitting around a small table near the window.

"Come in, Zill," Grandma Namaki said, "what can we do for you?"

"Ummm, can I borrow your seagull?" Zill asked and pointed to the crusty old bird in Master Orca's lap. Link's Grandma must be living with Master Orca and Sue Belle since her house burned down, he thought.

"Whatever for?" Grandma Namaki asked.

Zill hesitated for a moment; something about how Grandma Namaki asked it told him she was expecting a certain answer. "Well...I sort of have a few questions for Master Sturgeon."

Master Orca barked out a laugh and then cleared his throat when the bird let out a squawk.

Grandma Namaki was all smiles and she said as if this were nothing out of the ordinary, "Very well, Zill, but please don't take him off the balcony. He can't fly very well. And try not to excite him, dear, or you'll never understand a word he says."

She stood and picked up the bird from Master Orca and ignored the old seagull when it gave a squawk of protest. Zill nodded and took the proffered bird. He bowed to his elders and headed back out the door. He sat down on the balcony and set the bird in front of him. As was his habit, he started to ramble while he worked out the pieces in his head.

"You see Master, both the Guardians I've met remind me of either Link or the Pirate Captain..." he felt a little confused for a second as he struggled to remember something.

Damn...it was gone.

That was just weird, he thought and continued his monologue. "Anyway, you remember that Jake called her a Princess before he turned into an eagle and flew away. I met another man last night; he saved my dad and me. He had this huge longbow and he shot those monsters with it, all of them. Clean through the neck, but no one, but me could see him...it was so creepy...and I didn't notice last night, but except for his amber eyes, he looked a lot like Link."

The seagull screed in agreement so Zill continued, "So that man must be a Guardian too and I'm guessing but I bet his name is Jasper, cause when he changed and flew away, he said I could call him what I always have and that's who the seagull looked like." Zill paused for a moment and the seagull bobbed it's head. "Jasper's a girl right?" Zill didn't wait for a reply as rambled on. "Anyway the man who turned into Jasper took Aryll to the labyrinth hidden in the cliffs because he said it was safer there. Master Sturgeon did Aryll become a Guardian too? Was she the owl my brother saw fly away?"

The bird cocked its head and screed and squawked, but in a calm way, so Zill was able to understand him. "Then the owl wasn't Aryll..." His attention wandered to the pirate ship getting ready to shove off. "Was it the pirate Gonzo then? Cause there's supposed to be four right? And I remember you got real upset on the ship when I asked him if he could turn into a seagull..."

Zill went still when on the edge of his hearing, he heard someone calling his name. It wasn't his mother, but it was so familiar sounding that he closed his eyes to listen closer. It was telling him to follow and even though he had no idea where he was going, he found he couldn't resist it.

"Master Sturgeon, can you make sure someone tells my mom and dad not to worry?" Zill asked the seagull and stood up. The gull answered with a few claps of his beak and screed to him quietly. Zill started down the ladder and said to the seagull as he did, "No, I'm not sure why I have to go, but something is telling me to." The seagull came closer to him and pulled at the green tunic he was still wearing, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

* * *

Grandma Namaki watched the boy in green through the window as Orca went out to retrieve his brother. Zill hurried down to the dock and she whispered, "Good luck, Zill and may the power of the Triforce protect and shelter you." _

* * *

Did you find him?  
Yup  
And?  
And we had a nice chat  
But you gave it to him, right?  
Yes, relax, he has the one I carved and you sealed.  
Did you tell him what it was for?  
I told you we had a nice chat  
You aren't going to tell me are you.  
Nope and you really need to get me out of here, its pulling at me again, so unless you want to show up here in person...  
I hate that stupid box_ _

* * *

_Now that he'd managed to suppress that idiot Dalkin, Mei was free once more to wreak a little havoc. His hands trembled in anticipation, there was nothing to stop I now. The interference of the fairy magic suddenly disappeared and that was enough of a distraction for Mei to overwhelm his other self. 

Outwardly, nothing changed, he still looked the same but Mei expected more of a fight from the old man. That never materialized and he could feel his alter's presence. It was calm and did not struggle against the bonds under which he'd placed it. His only disappointment came when he found Kei did not re-emerge and was angry that the little bitch betrayed him. Now she hid somewhere within the old man's sister.

Mei grinned when Master Hito threw his sister toward him like a cast off shoe. She landed in a heap in front of him and he couldn't help but laugh. Mei grabbed her hair and forced her to look into the Shadows eyes, eager to help and have a chance to taste some of that wonderful pain. Kei's pain was always best when fresh and he delighted as he sensed new wounds to her already battered and scarred psyche.

Still, she did not answer her tormentor and Mei thought gleefully, 'She'll never make it, heh.' Hito continued with his tirade and used the end of his staff to crush one of her fingers.

"Tell me what you've done with her? Tell me where she is!"

"I don't know."

"You lying little bitch!" Hito growled and kicked her again.

Mei felt an odd twitch as his sister coughed and struggled to regain her breath. However much he wanted a taste of that pain, he flinched when the staff came down on another finger. Delia bit her lip so hard she'd drawn blood and croaked, "I've told you the truth, I am Kei but I am also Delia, and you are Sarith my husband."

Sarith...Sarith...Mei hated Sarith even more than the shadow but was distracted when his sister caught a nasty backhanded blow in the face. Mei laughed nervously when he heard Kei within his sister, but just as quickly her presence faded, and he pulled back her head a little further and snickered.

Dalkin are you so lost to the madness that you've left me behind?

Mei felt his grip on her hair loosen as he felt his sister's thoughts. He head sunk to the floor and Mei hand shook, since he'd taken over he was sure those voices would stay silent. He hated them, they hurt him but when she was there, they stayed away. Her voice had always been different. It brought out strange feelings he was never able to accept, but knew he did once a long time ago. It rememinded him of a time long ago, when he'd tried to escape the shadow, only to end up suppressed within the old man. Mei wanted to feel that power again. He wanted to destroy everything. Make them pay for locking him away. To fight it Mei whispered the rhyme that would set the daemon free.

_We are the discarded fell children. Left to die.  
There can be no redemption for two black hearts and the daemon inside  
No mercy can save us. No goddess protect us  
Help us become darkness and death.  
Bring forth the creature reborn of the shadow's dark breath_

_(It'll never work,)_ Mei felt the old man say. _(Without Kei that rhyme is useless. We can be free of him, if you let me help you."_

Mei reminded himself there was no good in his heart.

"Kei has fled and left your pathetic self in her place..."

There can be no redemption.

"...I have no more time to waste so you are useless to me now..."

Mei was the creature that dwelt within."

"..But Mei, will have his."

No mercy can save me. No goddess to protect me.

_(It doesn't have to end this way, let me help you)_ Mei heard the old man say as Mei watched the staff rise.

_

* * *

...the sun's coming up  
I'm not ready...  
Tetra  
Who?  
You  
Me?  
Yes, love, no matter what name you've chosen for yourself, or what magic you invoked to make others believe it, you'll always be the revenge obsessed pirate of my dreams. Vui'ne telleda mi'amio  
You're wrong Hero...it'll never be right again_

_

* * *

_

_As always thanks for reading, hope you had fun!_


	39. Chapter 38: The Needs of the Two

_Well things are moving right along neh? Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you feel inspired to write a review and – To Nyn11 - oh my well only about 2 or t3 chapters left then we'll be done. To the watcher- I'll be pm'ing you with some more clarification and to__ Greki...are you sure you're not related to Zill? Anyway __I'll get back to you tomorrow on your questions – feel free to ask more if you'd like._

_Yes, well I suppose it's a good thing Link and Tetra made it back...they were starting to confuse even me...whatever - remember those authors notes so neatly attached at the bottom. Uh I think that's everything...I think...and I've depressed myself again __  
_

_You don't own me…or uh…I don't own Zelda, yeah that's what I wanted to say.

* * *

_

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**

**Chapter 38  
The Needs of the Two

* * *

**

The sun came up slowly over Mother and Child Island, but Tingle was already awake. He put away everything except his newly made map and the tuner. Senkyoku flitted from where she was near the frozen pillar when she noticed he was sitting up. 

"_Are you ready Mapmaker?" _the fairy asked.

Tingle stood up and said, "Yes, Senkyoku, I have been ready since the day I was born." He then lifted the device and pushed a quick series of buttons, but instead of his brother Knuckle, he saw the Guardian known to him as Jasper.

* * *

Chiyuu slipped the last tile into place and stared at the face in front of him. "Mother," he whispered. 

The woman in the picture appeared younger than he remembered. Her green eyes held an expression of mischief that was familiar to him. He noticed her dark auburn hair bore none silver strands that raising four children alone brought her later in life. Chiyuu reached up and touched the image but when he did, it flickered, and showed him another face he also knew very well.

Grandma Namaki's face smiled back at him and Chiyuu tilted his head as he pondered the implications. When he and Jinchi left Outset as Guardians all those years ago, he did not know of his adoptive mother's past life as a princess. It was not until he found the Princess Zelda of his own time that he realized who Lady Natsumi had been.

The image flickered again, this time showing a row of small arrows up, left, right, right up, down. Chiyuu stared at them. Maybe this was the reason he'd been called here. Cautiously he reached up and tapped the first arrow lightly with his finger. He pulled his hand back when it let off a low echoic tone and Chiyuu looked back at Link's pack and realized these must be notes for the Wind Waker.

After a short hesitation, he tapped the second and it let out a deeper tone, but still nothing happened. Deciding not knowing was worse than wondering Chiyuu took a deep breath and tapped the rest. While he really wasn't expecting much, he was more than a little relieved that when the last tone faded, he was still in one piece. It was a bit of a let down though. Walking back to the table, he wondered what was the purpose of showing him that when he needed to be some place else.

Irritated, the Guardian snatched the pack from the table and inadvertently knocked some things onto the floor. Chiyuu stared at the items be before he picked up them up. He was very sure that table was empty when he came in. The items included; a small green device, a letter, and a wooden box. Chiyuu set the letter and device on the table and examined the box.

He recognized the kagenmi; it was the same one Link gave to the Princess. Why was it here of all places? Chiyuu started to get that sinking feeling and his eyes got wide when he noticed on the kagenmi, that the small-carved sun glowed.

He'd been set up.

* * *

When the Guardian vanished from the glass plate and Knuckle's head appeared, Tingle wondered. He'd been shown that for a reason, perhaps to let him know that Mr. Fairy and his wife had returned. They must need him to do something else for them. However, none of that mattered now, and he decided he'd better take care of the Fairy Queen first. Tingle glanced at his map, still on the ground and then up at Senkyoku. 

"Let's get this done."

Carefully aiming the tuner at the first target he'd set the day before, Tingle pushed the center button marked 'start'. The device let out a small whine as a bright light shot into the first target. From there, the purple-tinged light bent from target to target until all of them glowed. Being careful not to break the connection, he pressed the up arrow located just to the left and held on tight.

A series of ghostly bombs moved from target to target until each held one suspended at various points around the pillar of ice. Tingle sighed, he knew that when he pressed the last button, the chances of him surviving the blast were slim, but if he really wanted the Fairy Queen's blessing, he'd have to chance it. Besides, Mr. Fairy and his wife were counting on him...

* * *

Komali glanced over at Medli; it was close to dawn and the Earth Sage stopped praying and gently plucked the white bird's song on her harp. She noticed his look and smiled. In all the excitement he's forgotten to tell her why he'd been in the area of Southern Triangle Island. The barely audible tune lifted the Rito Prince's spirits. The violence below was becoming more intense and Komali looked down at the man suspended over the rock. 

"You must fly me close enough that I can stand on that one's feet," Makar said.

"Very well, Wind Sage, whenever you are ready."

"Ooooooo," Makar gasped, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Komali asked but even as the words left his mouth, he did. Something in the air changed and Komali felt the quirky shift in his memories. He'd forgotten something important, but had no idea what. "Earth Sage, what was that?"

Medli paused in her playing and said, "It's magic..." She closed her eyes and concentrated and after a few moments she turned to Makar and said, "Temporal magic...Time's Sage..."

"Yes," Makar replied, "she has returned."

"Returned? From where?" Komali asked confused, he looked around to ask the sea fairy, but Nagori was missing.

"Komali," Medli said drawing his attention back, "time grows short and there's not enough of it left for me to explain any of this. A great deal of sealed magic has been unbound. I don't know the source, but that was what you felt just now." Medli paused and looked down at the Shadow still raging below them. "Its gone unnoticed by our enemy, so I don't think he's the cause of it." Komali nodded and was further surprised when he found himself wrapped up in a hug from the Earth Sage. Medli held him very tight for a moment longer and said, "You be careful, and Komali, whatever you do, don't look into the shadow's eye no matter what."

Still confused, Komali shifted his attention to the Wind Sage as he waited for Makar to swallow down the last of some water the korok stored in a nut tied to his violin bow. When Makar was ready, Komali picked him up and readied himself for the short flight. The wind still gusted beyond their perch and he asked, "Do you wish me to wait a bit then swing back to pick you up?"

"No, Rito Prince. That will not be necessary," Makar replied, "You should see to the woman, she does not look like she can withstand many more blows."

Komali looked down just in time to see the Shadow man hit the woman so hard she slid across the floor. She landed in a crumpled heap near the old man, who grabbed her hair and roughly lifted her head, forcing her to look at her tormentor.

"We go now," Makar said and Komali leapt from the bell tower. Immediately the wind swept them high in to the air above it. Though slower than when they'd arrived, it still threatened to toss them into the sea below. Komali adjusted his flight and allowed himself to dive headfirst toward the hanging man. He felt Makar let go and from the corner of his vision spotted the korok as he landed gently on the man's feet. Almost at once, the Wind Sage began to softly play his violin and Komali let the winds that still swirled about, throw him clear of the bell tower. Once he'd righted himself, Komali saw shadowy Link below raise the staff he held. There was no doubt it would be the killing blow and the Rito Prince turned and dove straight for them.

* * *

Jinchi felt himself slipping as the ropes that held him loosened. So focused on the scene below him he did not feel the Wind Sage land on his feet. He heard the music now, both the Sages were playing, but very softly, it wouldn't do for Hito to notice either of them too soon. When he slipped a little lower, he stole a glance back at the Shadow. Hitokage was reverting to his natural form but didn't appear to notice he was losing his grip on his host. 

Dalkin's eyes were glassy and Delia barely conscious. A shadow passed him in the torchlight and Jinchi looked up to see the Rito Prince regaining control of himself as the winds battered him above the Tower. Komali paused there only a moment and dove.

Jinchi tried to see where the Rito headed, but at that moment, his bonds gave way and he found himself falling headfirst toward that damn rock. With no time to think, he squawked as he automatically switched to his seagull self, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to stop his rapid decent. Jinchi screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact he knew was coming. A bright flash of light exploded behind his eyes and he opened them when he realized he was still falling. Still moving too fast to stop, the Guardian hit the grass hard. As he skidded to a halt, Jinchi's last thought before passing out was, _Grass?

* * *

_

Medli readied herself as the Guardian, Nagori said was disguised as Link, started to slip. The Earth Sage knew there was no way he'd be able to stop himself before he hit the rock. The image the Guardian held of Link melted away as he slid free of the ropes and she looked up in time to see Komali started his plunge toward the Shadow. The Medli leapt from the ledge of the bell tower feet first, but did not extend her wings; she knew she needed to be closer. Makar used his propeller to keep himself aloft for the extra moment she need to reach him and the tiny korok landed safely on her back.

Her intention was to continue forward and knock the Guardian away from the rock, but he switched form to that of a seagull, squawked and was gone. Medli didn't have time to worry about that now, so extended her wings, and caught the updraft. "Oooooooo," Makar said as Medli banked and landed a short distance away. Telling Makar to hold on she dove for the cover of a large statue and peeked back at the action just in time to see Komali smash into the Shadow.

* * *

Chiyuu set the kagenmi on the table and picked up the letter and the green device. Tingle's tuner should not work with his tower collapsed, so why would it be here with the other things? He stowed it in the pack and noticed the Wind Waker was also inside. Another curiosity. He pulled the baton out and looked at the letter. Neatly printed on it, were the same series of arrows, displayed just as they had in the picture. The Guardian sketched 6/4 time off into the air with the Wind Waker and noted the kagenmi's sun glowed just a little brighter. 

Fascinated, Chiyuu rounded the table and he smirked. Whoever or whatever brought him here, obviously knew him well enough to know his sometimes dangerously curious nature. This was a person, he decided, he would like to meet and stuffed the letter in his pocket.

He again sketched out 6/4 time and without further hesitation, conducted the notes the arrows indicated. Up, left, right, right up, down. The notes faded and Chiyuu found himself a little woozy by the amount of magic the Wind Waker used. A flicker to his left made him turn toward the picture.The notes he tapped earlier were gone and now it depicted a ship on a stormy sea.

Chiyuu moved nearer and upon closer inspection, saw a small figure in the crow's nest he recognized as Zill. What in Farore's name was he doing there? The picture flickered and Chiyuu watched as Jinchi slipped from his bonds, turn into a seagull and disappear. The scene shifted down and Chiyuu saw his brother Dalkin pull an apparently unconscious Delia from the path of Hito's staff..

The picture then cut to the Sages. The Earth Sage caught the Wind Sage and the pair landed a short way away and hid now behind a large statue. The image rotated and focused on the shadow as the Rito Prince slammed into Hito, knocking him backward. The picture flickered again. This time, Chiyuu watched as Tingle squeezed his eyes shut and pushed a button on the device he held. There was a blinding flash and the mapmaker disappeared.

The pictures faded as the image of his mother in her youth returned. He looked back over at the box that still lay on the table. It popped its latch with an almost inaudible click and Chiyuu knew he only had one chance to get it right. Walking back to the table he shouldered the pack and opened his mouth to speak, Wind Waker still in hand. Before he could make a sound though, an unfamiliar and muffled voice behind him asked, _"Do you really think that's a good idea, Mr. Fairy?"_

_"Of course it is a good idea." _Another muffled voice chided.

Chiyuu whirled, arrow notched and ready but stopped when he discovered there was no one there. He lowered his weapon and looked around carefully. He was quite alone in the cabana. A series of whirring and jingling noises emanated from the pack he was wearing so Chiyuu reached back and came up with Tingle's Tuner. He turned the device over in his hands and was surprised to see the mapmaker's invention had activated. Tingle's face momentarily appeared on the tiny screen, until two quick bursts of light made Chiyuu hold the gadget away from his face and then glass plate went blank.

Chiyuu was not at all sure what to make of that and was about to put the device back in the pack when he heard a third distinctly female voice say, _"Hey! What are you doing?" _This was follow by another burst of light. He also got the feeling, whatever was happening, wasn't over so set the tuner on the table and backed away. He barely had time to register the three balls of light that now flitted around his head as the tuner's glass plate shone very brightly.

The Guardian's mouth dropped open as one after another the great ocean fairies rose out of the tiny device. They laughed with delight at this new mode of travel and soon all seven surrounded the confused Guardian. Chiyuu's attention returned to the tuner, which whined now at a very high pitch. Edging closer to the table, he stumbled back when the tuner erupted with yet another burst of iridescent light. Childlike laughter filled the cabana and all the other fairies fell silent as Venus appeared over the tuner's glass plate. Chiyuu noticed she was not here as the others were, for she was tiny and her image flickered in and out of focus.

_"Peace on you Blue Guardian."_

"Peace on ju as well," Chiyuu answered and moved closer to the table. "Tell me Venus, why do ju not come out as jour daughters?"

_"I have remained within the mapmaker's device so you may retrieve your brother and fellow Guardian."_

"Jes, where did Jinchi go? It feels odd that I cannot sense him at all."

_"He is caught within a moment of time to prevent him accidentally fulfilling the shadows desires. He was sent there by the Princess, but she is unable to retrieve him."_

"Why not? Churly this is note out of reach for Time's sage."

_"Even the most powerful of the Sages, is bound by her limitations. Do not forget Chiyuu she is still within the cycle of days. The Princess, to her credit, found a way to turn even that to her advantage. The Hero too, has learned what he needed, but now that they have arrived _here,_ she cannot leave the present. If she does, a great many things will come undone."_

Chiyuu nodded and glanced back at the kagenmi. "So, what do I do with zat?"

_"You must ask it to take you to your brother. Be wary of how you word that request, for the kagenmi will take your words quite literally."_

The Guardian looked at the three balls of light that now swirled over his head. "And zees three?"

_"Saimon and Senkyoku will travel with you to guide you both back. The third must begin his journey toward his appointed purpose."_

"Which ees?"

_"That is for the mapmaker to discover, let us hope he is successful."_

Only one shot then? Chiyuu wondered about the Fairy Queen's ominous statement. Whatever was in store for Tingle, it was up to him to discover what it was so the Guardian took a moment to ponder what was needed.

"Take me, Saimon and Senkyoku to the place where the Green Guardian will soon appear and drop the mapmaker off near his intended." The box flipped all the way open and Chiyuu felt himself twist up as he was drawn into it followed by the three fairies.

* * *

Link gazed at the black clouds swirling over the Tower of the Gods and watched a single white bird as it disappeared into them. Aryll was on her own this time and Link whispered a prayer after his little sister in hopes she'd survived this mess unharmed. 

Still on his island oasis, Link waited while the Princess removed Jinchi from his current predicament. In every way now, Tetra, truly was a Princess of Hyrule, and since sunrise, fully Time's Sage. Her gaze fell on him and Link smiled but the gesture wasn't returned, infact she'd not smiled once since she uttered her chosen name. Instead, the Princess turned back to look toward the tower, her frown deepening.

Though they'd done what was needed, Link wasn't happy about it. By leaving Chiyuu and Jinchi in the past, they closed the circuit and, Link decided, the Goddesses possessed the most bizarre sense of humor. Once they settled in the past, Link knew whatever else happened, they could never undo any of it without, in fact, undoing him. He wasn't kidding when he told Tetra about having a pair of ancestors named Jake and Jasper and he recalled how strange it felt witnessing the birth of his own great, great grandfather. He actually wasn't sure of the number of generations, but he knew he wouldn't have traded that experience for all the treasure in the ocean.

He already missed Chiyuu jumping on him every morning to announce the sun was up, he was hungry and they should get out of bed. Of holding Jinchi while the sounds of the crickets put them both to sleep. The stories Tetra would tell and the strangely gentle songs the pirate captain would sing to Chiyuu to settle him before bed. The smells of pancakes and sausages, something Tetra made often. He'd offered to take on that chore, he'd cooked often enough for his own family. Nevertheless, Tetra was adamant she could handle it, once she learned to do it without setting something ablaze that is.

In the short four years that Tetra managed to squeeze from the situation, Link learned a lot. He could control the kibou staff with ease, thanks in part to Sturgeon's book of Mudora. When they arrived Tetra could already do some amazing things with her magic, but with the help of the past bearers she was able to concoct new spells with barely a thought. Now it was time to put that knowledge to use. Link knew his part in all of it; he just hoped Tetra wouldn't slip too far away before she did hers.

Even though Tetra looked the same; since they returned she'd been losing bits of herself to the sage's magic awakening within her. Link never really understood what Tetra meant, though she told him what to expect when she picked her new name. He still wasn't prepared for it and as the sun broke away from the horizon, he watched with worried facination as Tetra lost something very basic within herself. It was something she told him, she'd always feared, and something she could run from no longer.

The air around her quivered outward as the ancient spell she unleashed worked hard to rearrange his own memories of her. It didn't work, but Link knew it wouldn't, the binding created by the Wind Waker shielded his memories of her. She was a wholly different person from the woman he knew as her memories of her life as Tetra were shuffled aside and another Princess emerged. Even as the magic wave subsided, she met his worried stare without an ounce of recognition and Link knew it was gone.

"I have sent the Green Guardian to a safer place," the Princess said pulling him back, she sounded a little confused when she added, "but I cannot pull him back, something is blocking my magic."

Link knew why, but didn't explain as he replied, "Don't worry, Princess, I've already arranged a way back for him."

"But Hero, you don't know where I've sent him."

_She's all Princess now,_ Link thought as he looked back at her and said quietly, "Don't need to. However, we have one more stop to make before we go to the Tower."

"Do we dare delay any longer?" she asked.

"We'll have to chance it. There's someone I need to talk to. It won't take long."

"Very well, Hero, tell me again the name of this place?"

Link scratched his head. They'd known each other for almost eleven years, but the woman now in front of him, didn't even know his name. So much of Tetra was gone that she only referred to him now, as Hero. Link took a deep breath as his brain ran through the list of things they needed to do. Maybe it was for the best knowing what was coming, it still depressed him though.

"Hero?"

_It's all gone now, just like a dream._

The Great Sea's Hero of the Winds never felt lonelier in his life as he replied, "Outset."


	40. Chapter 39: A Thought Lost to Magic

Look at that – almost 3 chapters in less than a month 0.o – go me. You should know this is another of those chapters that got a serious going over – plot points hinted at before needed better clarification – and I got lazy and impatient when I originally wrote this. Several things got revamped and I think this is a vast improvement over the old version as think this better explains what's really happened to Tetra…

One other thing to note – **the last section of the previous chapter** **has been revised** – why? - see comments above regarding my laziness sans impatience – I am such a loser – so I would ask you to go back and read it again, before you read this chapter – I also apologize for having to ask that of you, I will not let it happen again.

So! Once again, welcome to almost the end…almost. Once long ago, someone said I should write a chapter with just Jake and Jasper speaking… and look I finally did. Not the whole chapter, bout half. As always feel free to ask whatever question pops into your head. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, I do so appreciate your interest.

(Still not owing anything Zelda… is almost depressing that.)

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by: achitka **

**Chapter 39:  
A Thought Lost to Magic

* * *

**

There was a bright flash of light and Chiyuu felt the 'air' pop around him as realized all at once, that he was falling head first toward the ground. With no time to think, he heard himself squawk as he automatically switched to his seagull self. Now though, she was falling too fast to stop and hit the grass hard. Jasper skidded to a halt and her last thought before passing out was, _Grass?_

Saimon and Senkyoku popped into view in time to see the seagull hit the ground; both fairies giggled and flew closer to the Guardian. A second flash of light brought a second seagull, which also hit the ground hard.

The fairies now flew closer to the unmoving birds and looked at one another.

_"So, how do we wake them, Sen?" _Saimon asked.

_"I do not know, they both hit the ground very hard."_

_"Yes they did."_

Both fairies laughed and didn't notice when one of the birds woke. It shook its head and moved closer to the other bird. Hearing the fairy's laughter, the gull looked up. When Chiyuu changed form, he took on the appearance of a boy of twelve and he was just tall enough to startle the still chortling fairies. One fairy flashed bright blue then both squeaked and ducked behind the other still unconscious gull.

Pleased with their response Chiyuu went to change himself to his adult form and found he couldn't. _Uh oh,_ he thought. He looked back at his brother, still in his seagull form Jinchi was awake and squawking up a storm, and in between he snapped at the fairies doing lazy circles above him.

"Can ju change?" Chiyuu asked the gull.

The seagull shook its head and Chiyuu heard the fairies snigger. "Iste bon de…" Chiyuu noticed the fairies color changed to a suspicious orange tinge. "Zis could be a problem," Chiyuu said still watching them.

_(Ese iste voui antiet jou saven,)_ the bird squawked.

"Mies fault?" Chiyuu asked as he knelt next to the bird, "How zo?"

_(No seve, Chiyuu, ma soncho iste vui.)_

The fairies burst out laughing and Jinchi snapped at them again. Chiyuu decided he'd had enough and snatched the nearest fairy from the air and growled at it as he stood.

"Alright fairy, what did ju do?"

The fairy in his hand squeaked and fell into a pale yellow as the other flew in close. _"Do not be angry Guardian, Saimon was only playing a joke."_

"Undo eet, now," Chiyuu said evenly.

Saimon brightened, there was a quick flash, and Chiyuu found he was able to change and set the fairy free. Jinchi got up and glared at the fairies. There was no way to tell how strong the new bindings were and if those two were up to mischief already, he and Jinchi would have to keep a very close eye on them.

Chiyuu remembered the uproar Saimon and Senkyoku caused when they'd originally appeared in their lives. His older brother and sister were terrified of them for the longest time, but since the fairies showed no signs of leaving, Dalkin and Delia eventually grew used to their new constant companions. Though it took a while, their memories of their time with the Shadow man faded. Even their mother, accepted the fairies appearance as if she expected them and never once mentioned her missing husband. Not that it mattered, since as far as Chiyuu knew only he and Jinchi remembered him.

At best, Chiyuu's memories of their golden-eyed father were scattered and somewhat incomplete. It never occurred to him before this morning's revelations that Lien Namaki was not his true father. To discover the boy they'd watched over for so many years was, left him wondering about his mother. Perhaps the answer was wrapped up in with the change in his eyes. He glanced at Jinchi and noticed his brother's eyes had returned to the same soft blue he remembered him having as a baby.

They were the same color as the featureless woman of his memories. Chiyuu blinked and let out a snort as it dawned on him in that moment just who that woman was. Her face became whole and he whispered, "Zee Princess…"

"What?" Jinchi asked as he continued to glare at the fairies.

"I wast joosst thinkink, ju look a lot like her." Chiyuu smiled.

"Who?"

"Our mother."

Jinchi rewarded his brother's comment with a glower. Chiyuu shrugged, he could tell his brother must have had a similar revelation. When he considered Jinchi's opinion of the former pirate captain, Chiyuu decided he was taking the news rather well.

"How did we get here?" Jinchi asked pulling him out of his musing.

"Zee Princess sent ju here to keep ju from cracking that stubborn head of jours on zat rock."

"Okay, but why are ju here? Where ees here, by zee way."

"Aww, see? Ju did mees me han I don't know where we are..." Chiyuu took a good look around and paused. Something about this place whispered home to him and he took a few steps and tripped over a low stonewall, covered by the grass. Chiyuu sat up and watched in amazement as the scenery changed. The grass faded and now the scene included a road and some small houses.

Jinchi blinked and asked, "Chiyuu, what ees happening? Joost where did zee Princess send us?"

"Zee Fairy Queen said zee Princess cannot leave her normal present without undoing some things. So here I yam and I'm note sure, but I think zee better question chould be when," Chiyuu said as he got back up.

"What things?"

"Think on it brother, zee Princess ees our mother…and zee Hero ees our father, jes?"

"Zo."

"How can ju be so dim? Leenk ees also jour..."

"Oh gods..."

"Heh...zat's right, hee ees jour great, great, how many generations?"

Jinchi shrugged and cocked an eyebrow as the irony of it set in and asked, "How ees such a thing possibull?"

"I haf no idea, boot I plan to find out." Chiyuu said.

The stonewall behind the Guardians now included wooden walls as silent ghostly figures moved about and it occurred to the Guardian they were still within the kagenmi. Jinch disappeared behind him and Chiyuu realized he recognized some of these faces while others were not so familiar. One caught his eye and he watched as a red-haired young man made his way toward the house he was still in front of.

Jinchi stuck his head through a half-transparent wall and asked, "Who are zees people."

Chiyuu shook his head. "Zee Fairy Queen instructed me to get ju. Zis ees where the kagenmi sent me here after I opened it." Chiyuu continued to watch the red-haired man's approach; he knew that face, but the last time he'd seen it was on a much younger body. The man wore a jacket, gloves, and hat against light snow that was falling now.

"Ju opened it?" Jinchi asked completely ignoring the fact he was a bodiless head. "How did ju do zat? As I recall we tried joost about everything to open zat infernal box."

"Zis," Chiyuu said pulling out the Wind Waker.

"Chould I ask where ju got zat?"

"Kotori brought eet to me. Che said I would know what to do wees eet."

The red-haired man walked past them and entered the house. Jinchi noticed the man also and leaned back, his head disappearing behind the now less transparent wood. Chiyuu wondered what that was like, so followed his brother inside. He felt a tingle but came to no harm. He looked down and noticed he was standing inside a cabinet, so moved a few steps forward.

Jinchi elbowed him lightly and said, "Zat is Zill, no?"

"Jes, I believe it ees. Zee future Zill. He looks to be at least in his late twenties, maybe older, ees hard to tell."

The man untangled himself from a small honey blonde child that latched herself on to his legs. He picked up the little girl and after a quick hug, set her in the arms of the woman who came to collect her.

"I'm going to haf a look around," Jinchi said, "Come on Saimon."

"Don't go too far."

"Jes haoyja."

Chiyuu rolled his eyes and watched the man as he sat down at a desk set up in the far corner. Zill opened a very large red book and flipped through it until he came to a blank page. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them on a vacant chair, but it wasn't until he reached up for a bottle of ink that Chiyuu saw the mark on his left hand.

Chiyuu's attention returned to the woman, she was much older than he'd originally thought. Her pale blonde hair caught up in a knot on top of her head held only a few streaks of gray. However, her soft blue eyes caught his attention. He looked back at the man who flickered where he sat and quite suddenly faded away. The child was also gone and Chiyuu looked back at the woman, she was staring directly at him. Not through him, but at him. Time's sage looked at him and pointed to empty chair by the desk and in a whispered voice said, "Help him Guardian."

Startled, Chiyuu backed out of the house and hurried through the town until he found his brother on the dock at the far end. It had grown since they'd gone into the house.

"I think zees is the new Hyrule," Jinchi said, "Look there across the valley, they are building a castle."

He looked at the half finished castle and the memory of the picture in the cabana of Grandma Namaki and his mother suddenly came together as the Guardian realized they were the same person. How she was still alive, puzzled him but he knew they needed to get out of the kagenmi now. Chiyuu turned back to his brother and asked, "Did anything weird happen?" Jinchi shrugged and Chiyuu looked around and noticed one or two of the small number of houses had disappeared.

Jinchi noticed also and said, "Zis can't be good."

"The kagenmi's visions can be misleading and we don't know what came before. I saw her, Jinchi. Times Sage ees also involved in all zees. We will have to be very careful."

Houses and people continued to disappear and Chiyuu remembered the other scene the picture had shown him of Zill, aboard the pirate ship.

"How are ju doing zat?" Jinchi asked.

"What?"

"Putting all zees pictures in my head?"

"I did note know I was. Zen you know about Zill?" His brother nodded. "The Sage told me to help him. We must leave here," and to Senkyoku Chiyuu said, "Take us back."

* * *

The Princess followed behind the hero as he neared the steps to a cozy two-story bungalow. She didn't know who he needed to speak to, but Outset Island was a beautiful place and like every other place they'd been, oddly familiar. Only a handful of houses lay scattered along the shore and a gentle breeze made the trees sway. It reminded her of something else but she couldn't decide what that was. Glancing up at the second story of the house, she spotted an old woman looking out a window. 

This woman's face also looked familiar to her, but like the Hero, the Princess couldn't remember why. The woman wasn't watching them, instead, she was looking out at the ocean. The Princess let her gaze follow and noticed a ship on the horizon. Pulling out a telescope, the Princess paused and stared at the item. _Where did I get this?_ Puzzled she lifted the instrument and watched the ship shrink further in to the distance. When she caught sight of the pirate emblem emblazoned on the mainsail, she almost dropped the telescope. She knew that ship.

"Hero?"

"Yes, Princess?" he replied as he stopped and turned to her. The Princess hesitated, his voice sounded tired and though his face showed none of it, that worried her.

"That ship…"

He squinted as he tried to focus on the spot that she indicated. She studied his face trying to remember what it was about him that was so familiar to her. It frustrated her that she was unable to remember his name, she was quite sure she knew it once. The familiarity, she felt was more than just the Triforce of Courage she sensed within him. He was important to her somehow and since he'd offered no other, she named him Hero. Coming back to herself, she handed him the telescope and pointed again at the tiny dot on the horizon.

He put the telescope to his eye and cocked an eyebrow. A smile flitted across his features, but was gone when he lowered the instrument. _That smile_…it continued to nag at her and she found herself wishing he would do it again. Though she knew her purpose, she also knew she was out of her time. Still it was very strange and the Princess wondered how he'd found her on that tiny island. It was almost as if he was just there waiting for her when she'd awakened in this strange world.

"She's the pirate ship, Hoshimawari," he said as he handed the telescope to her.

_Hoshimawari?_ "A pirate ship of destiny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess she is. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"No, no…and thank you."

"You are welcome, Your Highness."

He didn't turn back to the house, he stood with his foot on the lowest step waiting for her.

"If you don't mind, Hero, I'll wait out here."

"As you wish, Highness," he said and he bowed before turning back to the house. He hopped up the porch steps and disappeared through the brightly decorated door and the Princess let her thoughts strayed back to the voice that she heard earlier.

_Vui'ne telleda mi'amio._

It'll be alright… and then something else. The Princess was also unsure if she responded. She was never this forgetful in the past. It disturbed her that she couldn't pull the meaning of all the words she knew were the old tongue from her mixed up memory. The Princess sighed as she pulled at an imaginary snag in her clothing. She didn't belong here and longed to return to her proper place. Assuming, of course, she could remember when that was. Lost in thought the Princess started when she found the old woman she noticed earlier in the window, standing next to her.

"Don't be alarmed dear," the woman said.

"I'm not, but you did give me a start. Do you often sneak up on people that way?"

"Don't be silly, child, I'm too old to sneak anywhere, or so my grandson always says."

The princess cocked her head at this strange old woman. "I don't understand. You seem to have the better of me, have we met?"

The woman did not answer the question, instead her voice took on a formal tone and she recited: _"By royal decree, every daughter of the Hyrulian Royal family shall be named Zelda until her nineteenth birthday, when she shall choose a name for herself. Lest we forget the one who saved us all. Trapped by fate, call her memory and she will answer."_

The Princess blinked, she knew the tone. It was the one all the bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom used whenever they dredged up some archaic piece of information. However, she was not familiar with the knowledge the old woman imparted. Still there was only one way she could know that, so the Princess asked, "Where did you hear that?"

Again, the older woman did not answer her question but instead said, "My name is Natsumi Namaki, but everyone on the island calls me Grandma. Once, long ago, I too was trapped by fate and made a choice that not only changed my name, but my destiny as well. When I chose to use the naming spell, I found myself unprepared for the enchantment I unleashed. For it was very powerful and difficult to resist. However, no spell is ever perfect. Nor should it be. There will always be those who remember."

"Something's been forgotten?"

"Possibly, just a thought, lost to magic."

The Princess realized that while she'd kept the knowledge of the shadow and her purpose for being here, a part of that purpose was missing. A part she needed but couldn't quite grasp. The Princess didn't know where this was leading but decided she'd best hear what the old woman had to say. Perhaps this old woman possessed was the key to that knowledge.

"Did you know that there was once a young man who lived on this very island, who fell in love with the beautiful captain of a band of pirates?" Grandma Namaki asked.

"Pirates?" the Princess asked as she looked in the direction of the ship in the distance.

"Yes, pirates."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do pirates have to do with me?"

"Maybe nothing, then again maybe everything, dear. Just hear me out."

While a little irked, the princess nodded and said, "As you wish, Grandma Namaki."

The old woman smiled as she started her story. "The Captain and the young man met as children and after a grand adventure, they left to find a place to call their own. They experienced many strange and wondrous things, not the least of which was strong and abiding love for one another. All was right with the world until one day, the pirate captain fell under an evil spell. This dark magic was cast by a sinister and malevolent shadow, an evil known only as Hitokage. To bring his plans to fruition, the shadow needed to keep the captain and the young man apart until it was too late. He recognized that together, the captain and the young man would be able to stop his intrigues to return an even greater evil to the world."

The Princess felt uneasy, she had no idea how, but this woman clearly understood her predicament. Mysterious images flitted through her mind, the source of which remained unknown to her. So the princess listened very carefully as Grandma Namaki continued the story in the hope it would help the Princess regain some of what she'd lost.

"The dark magic worked to make the pirate captain angry and bitter toward the young man until the day finally came, when she chased him off. The young man, though unhappy, bided by the captain's wishes and went away. This pleased the shadow to no end, for he believed his plans successful and after a time and even though she'd sent him off, the pirate captain found that a part of her still longed for the young man. So when they had a chance meeting during festival time, that part of herself slipped temporarily from its bonds and they shared a wonderful day and night together."

The Princess cocked an eyebrow. She was sure now the pirate captain, to whom the old woman's story referred, was she, but who was the young man? Confused and a little embarrassed by what the old woman was inferring, the Princess asked, "Do you remember his name?"

Grandma Namaki however smiled as she again ignored the question and continued her story, "From that rendezvous, two children were conceived who were born into a forgotten world. An ancient place where wisdom and courage worked hard to regain the knowledge and strength they needed to banish the evil that threatened their world. Existing outside of their time, they were happy in that place, but the pirate captain's dreams plagued her. They warned of what would happen if those children grew to be men in their normal present. So, she and the young man made an agonizing decision to leave them behind in the care of another."

The Princess stared at the old woman as strange, unconnected images of two boys born together but grown apart ran through her head.

_Trapped by fate…_

A feeling of intense loss gripped the Princess as their faces and names remained hidden by the magic that also shrouded their father's face from her. The Princess decided she would have that knowledge back and if those boys were her children, it wasn't right that she couldn't remember even their names.

_Call her memory  
_  
"Just _remember_ Princess," the old woman said pulling her out of her daydream. Seeing her distress, Grandma Namaki said, "Call her memory and she will answer."

"But…what if …it's gone."

"True love, Princess, is a bond that can never really be forgotten nor even the most potent magic erase."

_Perhaps,_ _this is was why everything is so strange to me, _the Princess thought. At that moment, the Hero came out the door and back on to the porch. When their eyes met, the Princess felt a short moment of recognition as an awareness that was not her own flitted through her thoughts. The touch was tentative and gently retreated to the edges of her consciousness and the Princess almost smiled.

Quite suddenly, the memory of that known voice returned and the Princess focused all of her attention on it. This, she now knew, was the piece missing from her thoughts, this voice. It wanted to fill that empty place but instead it remained there on the periphery, silent and sad in its anticipation of something she once understood. Now with an effort, she was able to pull the meaning of those words out of her mixed up thoughts. _It'll be all right, my true love…_

"My true love," she whispered to herself.

The Hero stopped in his tracks as he looked from her to the old woman. It was obvious he was curious as to what was said. Grandma Namaki patted the Princess's arm and said, "Just keep that in mind, dear, and it will all work itself out in time." The old woman turned to the Hero and smiled as she said, "You're still probably wondering about that hat..."

* * *

Zill clung to the mast in the crow's nest as the pirate ship lurched this way and that on the stormy sea. He was soaked and chilled to the bone and shivered as the rain fell in sheets that hit him so hard he kept losing his grip on the wooden mast. Sneaking aboard the pirate ship wasn't really hard, but he was beginning to wonder if this had been the best of ideas when he lost his grip and slid into the side of the nest. 

Angry shouts from below told him the ship was in danger of floundering as Senza barked orders to the pirates work faster to trim the sails. Zill slid again and caught the mast. He was starting to tire. He hadn't slept in quite a while and all this holding on for dear life was really taking its toll.

A bolt of lightening struck somewhere below him and he once again lost his grip. There was the snap of metal and the mast began to tip. No longer able to hold on the boy felt himself falling.

* * *

Random Translations: 

"Vui'ne telleda mi'amio" : "It will be alright, my true love."  
"Iste bon de? Is that so?  
"Ese iste voui antiet jou saven This is your fault, you know.  
"No seve, Chiyuu, ma soncho iste vui." I don't know Chiyuu, but I'm sure it is.  
"Jes haoyja." "Yes mother."

**One reviewer asked a few chapters back what this meant: Vui'ne fesso mi'amio - It actually should have read: "Vui'ne telleda mi'amio" Sloppy translation work on my part and I apologize.  
**

**Is midnight 10/17/05 - gee it only took me 10 months to back and fix this up (ack) 8/5/06  
**


	41. Chapter 40: A Link from the Past

Hello yesh, the mess hath returned…and thank you to all who reviewed, you'll be getting a pm form me shortly if not already.

A friend of mine on another board mentioned that this particular chapter title might be pushin it a bit - but yeah I just can't resist a little bit o cheese - but anyway this chapter for the most part is completely new. A good portion was meant to be in the next chapter, but I decided to merge the longer part into the original shorter part - mostly to hold the timeline together and - to limit confusion and make the ending a little more obvious. If you haven't figured it out by now...I'll look at it as an okay thing.

Why does everyone want me to lay claim to this?

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku **

**Chapter 40:  
A Link from the Past**

**  
**

"What do ju mean we can't go back jet?" Jinchi shouted at Saimon.

"_You have to tell us which where!" _Saimon shouted back.

"Zat ees eensane! I told ju wees could note trust zees two!"

Jinchi snatched Saimon out of the air and growled at the fairy. Saimon's glow went yellow and Senkyoku flew squarely into the Guardian's head making his head tip. His brother's show of temper was unusual, but Chiyuu knew that once it had the better of him Jinchi could be relentless. Still he watched with amusement his brother's attempts to catch hold of the other fairy and pondered what Saimon said.

They were within the mirai of the kagenmi and that should mean that anything they see here was only a could be from the moment that he opened it. Still Chiyuu felt the strangest feelings of foreboding. Something bad was coming; he just didn't know what and it left him feeling a little nervous.

"Jinchi, wait," Chiyuu said taking hold of his brother's arm. "Zee fairies obviously lack zees information, zo we weel haf to figure eet out. Let Saimon go."

Jinchi growled at the fairy again and released him. When Saimon returned to his normal bluish tinge Chiyuu asked, "Saimon what did ju mean when ju said wheech where? What ees eet we need to cho ju?"

"_When,"_ the fairy responded.

"Why?"

_"The kagenmi did as you asked, but there is a block in place and unlike last time we do not know to which when the Princess sent you," _Senkyoku answered.

"A bloke? Zat esplains Venus's warning," Chiyuu said, "Zen zat means zere ees no one to call us back."

_"That is true, Guardian. You are on your own here."_

"But why place such a ting witheen zee kagenmi?"

This time Saimon answered_, "It is because of what the Hero learned from the Book of Mudora. There are scores of prophecies and secrets that reside within its pages, however, the book also holds a warning. It is why the Hero carved the kagenmi using a spell from the Book and the Princess sealed it to make sure only the Wind Waker would open magic within."_

"What sort of warning?" Chiyuu asked.

Both fairies turned an alarming red-orange color followed by a strange 'pop' of the air and the fairies disappeared.

"Junge fassa," Jinchi muttered.

The sky flickered and both Guardians looked up. _Why would it do that? _Chiyuu wondered. His attention went back to his brother when Jinchi pulled on his sleeve. Chiyuu turned in the direction his brother pointed. The half finished castle was gone and in its place, a twisted tower clawed its way into an angry red sky.

Chiyuu grabbed his temples and felt a sharp pain burning in his head. The pain only got worse as the wave of darkness swirled around them then surged forward. Everywhere it touched, changed drastically. The peaceful village transformed itself into a hellish slave camp and Chiyuu felt an odd shift in his thoughts. He looked back at his brother and noticed he too was struggling with some sort of pain, but Chiyuu went still when Jinchi opened his eyes. No longer blue, his brother's eyes were red as blood and Jinchi's face appeared frozen in an angry mask. It was then Chiyuu realized his own body was just as see through as the buildings were when they arrived.

"Zis can't be good," Chiyuu said. His voice sounded hollow to his ears and the Guardian scanned the area around them for the fairies but noticed when he spoke his brother's eye twitched. "Now what could be causink zat…" Chiyuu trailed off when the scene flickered again. Nothing appeared to have changed and the Guardian thought again of the pictures he'd been shown in the cabana. Somewhere in the midst of all that chaos, lay the answer and Chiyuu remembered the letter he'd stuffed in his pocket earlier. Pulling it out he smoothed it and saw the notes on the envelope were gone and in their place was his name.

"Now zat ees odd," Chiyuu said turning the letter over in his hands. The Guardian shrugged and carefully opened the letter. There was a tiny puff of magic released that Chiyuu assumed was the seal and read:

_Hello Son,_

_Long time no see. Sorry about the kagenmi, but you really should be more careful with unknown magic – especially magic you think friendly. Anyway, if you're reading this, it means you've opened this while you're in the mirai of the kagenmi. The magic you felt when you opened the letter is the cause and you've now stepped outside the magic of the mirai. The effect is temporary, but you'll discover soon enough why it's necessary._

_Still don't believe it? Have a look around._

Chiyuu looked up from the letter and took in his surrounding. He was standing in a small glade. The sunshine broke through the surrounding tree dappling the grass and the fragrant flowers appeared brighter than any he'd ever seen in the past. There was a small pond off to his right and he realized this was the garden near the home of the Lien and Natsumi Namaki. Jinchi remained with him but his younger brother stood stone still next to him. The pair of fairy lights were suspended, frozen over his brother's head. Chiyuu looked at his still semi-transparent hand a got that sinking feeling again. That was twice he'd been led into activating some sort of random magic. Chiyuu paused in his thoughts and realized that none of this magic was random. It was planned. More than a little unnerved now, Chiyuu returned his attention to the letter.

_There are things you and your brother need to know and if you find them out in the normal course of things…Let's just say, that would be bad. Think of it as one step forward, two back._

_I'm sure you've noticed, you two are now stuck in each other's heads – The reason for that is actually my fault. It's a side effect of a binding I created with the Wind Waker. It is a variation of the command melody that I used as a counter-spell to the shadow's unbinding that was cast on your mother. Since she was still carrying you two at the time, for you, it's always existed. But, most likely you never noticed it until the seals your mother placed on your memories of us became undone. (I'll hopefully explain that some other time.)_

_Anyway, there are things about **this** kagenmi that make it more dangerous than others. Since you used the Wind Waker to activate the magic, you'll have to be very careful of what you say. While you're within the mirai, the magic will take whatever you say literally and will try to show you the answer your questions – believe me when I tell you - you are more 'there' than you think. I also apologize for the vagueness but you'll have to take my word for it that this needs be, though I am hopeful Saimon and Senkyoku will be able to fill in the gaps for you._

_If they cannot and it works out that we don't get a chance to speak before all the fun starts, your mother and I want you both to know how much we both regret not being able keep you with us. We'd give anything the Goddesses asked in a second for it to be different but we are very proud of the men you grew up to be._

_Good Luck Son, and remember Chiyuu, one-step forward, two back._

_Link_

Chiyuu refolded the letter and returned it to his pocket. "One step…" Chiyuu said a little perplexed as he moved forward then without turning around took a step back. The Guardian froze where he stood. What would happen, or not happen if he didn't take the second step? He already knew Saimon and Senkyoku were unable to give him the answers he needed, so perhaps this was the only way to get them. He would never know if he didn't take the step. Like opening the kagenmi, he had a sense this was a one shot deal.

Either do it or don't. So he did.

"Hello Jasper."

Chiyuu nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to face the speaker. A man in his mid-thirties leaned casually against one of the trees near the edge of the glade and Chiyuu blinked as he realized this wasn't Link, it was Lien Namaki.

"How are ju here?" Chiyuu asked when he finally found his voice.

"I'm guessing the same way you are," Lien replied holding up a letter. "What an amazing fellow he is. He told me you'd come, but I'll tell you honestly, I didn't really believe it."

Lien appeared to Chiyuu just as he last remembered the golden-eyed Guardian. The familiar smile that crept onto his adoptive father's face, made Chiyuu smile back as more memories of this man filtered through the haze in which they'd been trapped. Glancing back at the fairies over his brother's head, Chiyuu realized what Lien's connection was with Saimon, Senkyoku, and the fairy he'd found waiting for him at the Tower. This made him think of his older brother and sister. He still did not understand why Link Namaki would go to such lengths to keep him, his brother, and the fairies away from the Tower. While he and his brother wandered the Kagenmi, Dalkin and Delia were without the calming influence of their fairy companions. Both, Chiyuu was sure, were becoming even more unstable as each hour passed.

Reading the unspoken question on his face Lien said, "I can see you're curious as to why this was necessary. The long and short of it is; there are a couple of things you need to be aware of and your father was worried that you might head to the Tower of the Gods before he'd be able to locate you and your brother."

"Jes, he moost know wees haf to be at zee Tower."

"That is true, Jasper, but there are things that even the Guardians, with the exception of Kotori, are unaware of," Lien answered as he move in front of Jinchi. His adoptive father gave his brother an appraising stare as he said, "My goodness, he's gotten as tall as your father." When Lien's eyes strayed to the fairies he cocked an eyebrow, but his eyes did not linger on the pair. Instead, he turned back to Chiyuu and said, "There are many closely held secrets of the Royal Family of which you need to be made aware. As you know, your mother and the Hero have returned to their normal present and you and your brother have left it. You may even know your mother cannot bring you back and your father won't know when she sent you so he cannot call you."

Chiyuu nodded.

"I thought as much. When you do return, it's important you and your brother don't go anywhere near that Tower until you find a boy named Zill Namaki." When Chiyuu tilted his head in confusion his adoptive father smiled and asked, "Already met him?"

Again, Chiyuu only nodded.

"Good, he has a very important part in all this so there's a good chance he's trying to reach the Tower on his own and it'll be up to you two to find him. Like the Hero, this boy Zill is also of the Knight's Line but I understand he lacks the training he needs to protect himself. Since he's heard the call, it is unlikely this will stop him from trying. You and Jake need to look after him. There is also a chance that someone named Tingle will be with him. Either way once you reach the Tower you'll find a package within the bell waiting for Zill, it'll be up to the boy to figure out what's needed from there."

"Bring heem to zee Tower, but zat means…"

"What it means Jasper, is that your father, the Hero of the Winds, knows exactly what he's doing. More importantly, now that your mother has awakened as the Sage of Time, you, and your brother's very existence puts all of Hyrule in danger. It's why you are both here."

"What do ju mean?" Chiyuu asked.

"There is a danger when the blood of the Sages and that of the Knight's Line mix, Jasper. My brother cannot know you are not my sons."

"But wee are jour sons."

"In name, it is what's kept you and your brother safe all this time. That will change if Hito learns the truth too soon."

Chiyuu remembered how Jinchi's eyes changed color while he himself became almost ghost-like. While he was a little firmer, he still didn't feel solid. Chiyuu circled around in front of his brother and stopped. The expression of anger was gone, but his brother's eyes were still that awful red.

"History is in danger of repeating itself, Jasper," Lien said behind him, "This shadow soul is more dangerous when confronted. He exists soley to serve his master and destroy the hero. You must avoid direct combat with my brother; it will only make him stronger. The Hero knows this and has prepared, but whatever else happens, you must not interfere with the Sages, they will do what needs be."

There was another 'pop' in the air as the heavens flickered again. Chiyuu did not need to look around to know Lien was no longer there when the half finished castle returned and the fairies were gone again.

"What do ju tink zose two deed?" Jinchi asked, still looking for the missing fairy folk. Chiyuu looked at his hand and realized he was solid again. Jinchi was back to normal and unaware of his momentary change. Chiyuu's mind raced with possibilities, but reigned in his thoughts as he wondered, _Is this only what could be, or what will be?_

"Zis is not zee fairies doing. It ees zee kagenmi," Chiyuu said.

"Do ju think Saimon and Senkyoku are in danger of becoming Tekuragari again," Jinchi asked.

"No, zat cannote be eet. _I _opened zee kagenmi, but only to find ju. I forgot zee nature of zee box. What we see here ees only relevant to me."

"But zen why would zey disappear?"

"I ham note chure, but eef zee fairies cannote tell us when eet ees…"

The kagenmi's effect erupted again and Chiyuu mentally berated himself when he realized he'd voiced another question. The changes happened now with even greater frequency but things were happening in reverse. It was dizzying to watch people continue to flash in and out of view, until at last, there was a break in the sequence and it settled back to the village scene. Now, there were fewer homes and an empty valley in front of them.

The brothers looked at one another and Chiyuu said, "Let's see eef we can find zee house we first saw Zill in."

Jinchi nodded.

The kagenmi's magic now affected the terrain as well, and the brothers halted when they turned back to see no trace of the village remained. They'd returned to the empty field where they first arrived. Again, darkness descended and the tall grass wilted as it shrank back from it. Jinchi suggested they change to their avian forms to get a better view of things. Chiyuu agreed and the pair took off, not as gulls but a shape more natural to the Guardians. The eagle and hawk flew higher into the sky and their sharp eyes surveyed the devastation.

There were few _living things_ left on the field, so both were surprised to find two cloaked figures sitting on the crest of a hill below a dying oak tree. The Guardians landed and watched an unusual scene unfold beneath them.

"So how lonk do ju tink zees one weel take?" the first asked. From the voice, Chiyuu knew the man under the cloak was his brother. So was not surprised when he heard his own voice answer.

"Ju designed zis test, why are ju askink me…" The Chiyuu on the ground paused and pulled the cloak from his head. He looked up and though his gaze passed over the two birds in the tree, it did not stop. "Odd…" he said as he picked up a stick that lay nearby and poked at the barren patch of dirt in front of him. "Our job is to train heem. He weel be fine. He only needs to drop off zat mirror, what could go wrong?"

"Off zee top off my head, about three hundred tings."

"Ju are such a mother hen and ju worry too much."

"Ju do note worry enough."

Both quieted as a peal of thunder rolled across the sky. Neither moved from their chosen positions as a steady rain began to fall, from then on the pair sat in silence. Time was passing quickly, the Guardian thought as he watched them from his perch in the tree. He could feel it and his sharp eyes noted the clouds were moving at an unusually fast pace across the sky.

When night fell, the rain stopped. Chiyuu used his sharp hawk eyes to look up into the now cloudless sky and noted the positions of the stars. He had been a Guardian a little over two hundred and seventy five years now, and would have lost track of that if not for the ever-constant heavens. Night passed just as quickly as the day had and the pair below kept up their silent vigil of the empty field in front of them.

The Chiyuu on the ground continued to poke the still damp clay-like dirt in front of him with his stick. Occasionally he looked up then back at the mud in front of him. Once or twice, he smoothed a portion of it then continued with his prodding.

"What are ju doing?" The cloaked Jinchi asked.

"Reminding myself of somesing."

The pair fell back into silence. The sun rose higher into the sky, though it did little to dispel the gloom of the lifeless fields. The Guardians in the tree looked at one another when they heard that odd 'pop' in the air again. The landscape altered as the gloom lifted to a brighter sunny day and the tree they were in sprouted a full compliment of leaves and made it difficult to see below.

Chiyuu heard both men under the tree let out audible sighs as a teenage boy with bright red hair, dressed in a green tunic appeared next to them from a portal of bluish light. A fist-sized ball of green light followed after the boy and periodically disappeared into his long conical hat.

Both men stood and greeted the teenager with exaggerated pats on the back and much ruffling of hair. The trio moved away from the trees and as they headed down the hill, the boy said, "So which one of you two thought it would be a good idea to stick that bokoblin in a pot? Honestly, it nearly scared me half to death when…"

The teen's voice was lost under the laughter of the men and the Guardians still in the tree both let out a cry when the tree they were in abruptly disappeared. The hilltop remained, so both returned to their true forms and scanned the area around them.

"_Hey!"_ Saimon's voice called out, "_Where did you two go?"_

Jinchi scratched his head, looked at his brother, who shrugged. Chiyuu glanced down and noticed the _reminder_ the cloaked Chiyuu drew was still visible. He studied it and circle around it to look at it from another angle. After a moment, he looked up to the heavens and back at the ground. Chiyuu tugged on Jinchi's sleeve as he pointed to the markings on the ground and smiled.

"What een zee world ees zat mess?" his brother asked.

"Our when."

Eyes squeezed shut; Zill struggled to hold onto the rigging he'd been thrown into. Below him, he heard the pirate Senza continue to bark orders at the crew. He didn't understand what was being said though, the wind was so loud around his ears. Zill felt himself slipping again; he was just too tired to hold on any longer. As he drifted toward unconsciousness, he heard a tiny voice urge him to hold on just a little longer.

"Too tired…" the boy whispered to the voice. "I need to sleep."

Again, the voice pulled him back and insisted help was coming, he just needed to hold on a little longer. Zill's sighed. "Just a little longer?" He sent a prayer to Din for strength and redoubled his efforts to tighten his grip on the rigging. "Okay, okay…but tell them to hurry up."

He didn't have to wait long, soon strong hands untangled his death grip on the rigging and brought him down to the deck. All was quiet and Zill become conscious that the wind, so fierce a moment before, had calmed. The rain tapered off and the boy managed to open one eye. A small green light hovered near his face and he smiled. _That must be where the voice came from_, he thought.

"Th-th-thank you, M-M-Mr. Fairy," Zill managed to get out through chattering teeth. Shivering and exhausted, Zill closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt himself transferred to another set of arms that wrapped him tightly in a woolen blanket. Unable to remain awake longer the boy promptly fell asleep.

Senza just stood and stared with his mouth open at these two men who just moments before dropped from the sky and pulled a boy, the pirate didn't even know was there out of the rigging.

"Was a goot when brother," the taller of the two said as he took the boy from the smaller man's arms and headed below followed by what Senza thought might be three fairy lights. Senza blinked, not one other crewmember on deck noticed the pair. Not sure what was happening Senza asked after a moment, "Link?"

The man still on deck wore a look of mild surprise when he realized Senza was speaking to him and he cocked an eyebrow but shook his head.

"Then who the hell are you, if you don't mind me asking." Senza said as his hand shifted to his sword and with a fluid motion pulled it out and leveled it on the man. The pirate took a step back and gasped when the man in front of him switched briefly to a twelve-year-old boy.

"Jasper?" Senza asked lowering his weapon.

"Jes," the Guardian answered.

"But where is Gonzo? You left Outset together, has something happened to him?"

"Not zat I know of," Jasper said.

"Then that other man must be Jake. Who's the boy? No wait, isn't that Zill?" Senza paused when he noticed Jasper was frowning at the fallen mast and said with a sigh, "With the mast down I'm afraid we're all but dead in the water until it can be repaired."

"How lonk weel zat take?"

"We actually got lucky with that," Senza said stroking his beard. "It broke right at the hinge, so it's only a matter of standing it back up and welding it back together. But the way it's fallen will make it a chore to right again. Sail might be a problem but I don't think it caught on anything on the way down, so probably no more than a day."

"Zat ees too lonk," Jasper said to himself.

"What ess too lonk?" Jake asked as he walked up to the pair.

"To feex zee mast."

"Well the biggest problem is getting it upright, the welding will only take a few hours."

"Ess that all," Jake said with a snort. "Go find jour welder, We weel-"

A scream below decks ended any further conversation as all three men hurried below. As they followed Jake toward the nearest cabin, they met two of the fairy lights Senza noticed earlier. Both lights were flashing furiously and the two men, Senza decided were the Guardians of Legend, paused as if listening.

Once the fairies settled back into a less frantic state the shorter Guardian said, "One of oos weel haf to stay wees heem, Ju deal wees zee mast, I weel keep an eye on zee boy."

Jake nodded and looked back at the pirate. "Find jour welder, I weel right zee mast. Wees need to move quickly."


	42. Chapter 41: For the Love of Pancakes

This portion was also expanded as I took a smaller part from the next and slipped it into this chapter…There really is only one way Grandma could be in the places I put her – but I decided not to be vague and just let Link figure it out ahead of time. When I stopped writing new chapters and began the process of editing the older chapters I wrote this:

_I'm planning on updating this a little after Thanksgiving – but then the best laid plans of me and that turkey may not turn out so good…it's now 1:33 am on 11/19/05…_

Well at least I got back to this before Thanksgiving this year (o.0) - (9/4/06)

Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku

Chapter 41  
For the Love of Pancakes

Link stopped when he stepped out onto the porch and saw his grandmother speaking quietly to the Princess. He got a nervous feeling and wondered just what those two were talking about knowing all that he did now. He was curious what his Grandmother remembered of Tetra. His eyes moved from the older woman to the younger as the Princess's thoughtful expression changed to one of muted surprise.

The Princess whispered something to herself and when she brought her gaze up to meet his, there was, he thought, just a glimmer of recognition. It was so fleeting…but he found himself wishing she'd snap out of it long enough to shout at him for something, anything really. His attention reluctantly returned to his Grandmother when she said, "You're probably wondering about that hat…"

His hand wandered up and he realized he was wearing a long green cap and sighed. He didn't need to look down to know his clothing had shifted to the Hero's green tunic. His purpose was solidifying and becoming more real by the minute. Just another indication he was running out of time.

"A little, but you know that's not why I came here. Do you now when Zill left the island?" Link asked as he stepped off the porch.

"I believe the last time I saw him he was headed for the dock," his grandmother answered.

_Missed him by less than an hour, _he thought. Link looked out at the bay, the pirate ship was well out of sight on the horizon. There was no doubt in his mind now what the random premonitions he'd had during his stay in the past meant. Zill was even less prepared than he'd been twelve years ago. There was still the chance Jinchi and Chiyuu would find him, _Deal with what you can and leave the rest to others._ Tetra said that to him at least a hundred times so Link closed his eyes and crossed off a few things from his mental list. When he opened them, Link glanced at the Princess; she wore that faraway expression on her face again. Link leaned closer to his grandmother and asked, "I know you remember her as Tetra, she's not going to stay like that long, is she?"

Grandma Namaki shrugged.

"How long did it last for you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, grandson?"

"What I mean Grandma, is that Time's Sage has always been with us. Watching over the remnants of Hyrule waiting for her successor to awaken." There was no look of surprise, just a small smile as she took his arm and guided him a short distance from the Princess.

"Did I ever tell you about the dream I had on the night you were born?"

Link's eyes narrowed as he looked at her askance and said, "No, but I have a feeling you're going to now."

"It's nothing bad, but it was one I'd never forget."

"Alright, but can you give me the short version? I really do have to get off the island before anyone else sees me." What he really meant was before Sue Belle spotted him. The last thing he needed was her setting off the alarm that the murderer of her grandfather had returned.

Grandma Namaki grinned. "You say that like a long story is a bad thing."

"Grandma…"

"Very well dear. I do understand why, just keep your hat on. It's important you know this, so try to be patient with your old Grandma."

Link took a deep breath and let it out in a puff. "Sorry," he said scratching his head, "I guess I'm a little wound up."

"On the night you were born," Grandma Namaki said unfazed, "I had a wondrous dream. At that time, I was living alone on Overlook Island. The night was chilly and I was taking my tea in the small room at the top of the tower there. As I sat, wrapped in a warm blanket in my favorite chair, I drifted off. When I opened my eyes, there in front of me, was a man I'd not seen in a very long time. Lien spoke to me gently-"

Link interrupted her when he asked, "You saw Lien?"

"Yes and he told me I must return to Outset even though he must have known I had no wish to go back there, he insisted. From then on everything he said to me was a puzzle."

Link felt that odd twitch in the back of his head. He'd known there was a good chance Lien would figure out how the spell he'd used on the letters worked but that also meant, he'd probably spoken to Chiyuu. Link decided he'd better hear his Grandma out so paid closer attention as she continued.

"He told me, that soon, I would be needed to raise the boy who would one day father our children."

Link stared at her for a moment and blinked when the meaning of what she said sunk in. "Then you didn't know they weren't yours?"

"No, until that moment, I knew them to be my sons. Lien did all the things a good husband should do, but he knew I wanted to have a child of my own. It must have pained him greatly that he could not give me one and when you approached him to take the boys…" She paused when she saw his sad expression. "Is something wrong dear?"

"No, Grandma, go ahead."

It was a lie, but Link squashed his sadness, he just didn't have time for it right now. He'd lost his children and Tetra spent her time in a fog remembering nothing of what had been between them. Though it was all ancient history for everyone else, for him, it quite literally happened yesterday. Link struggled for a moment with a sudden urge to just leave the island and get this all over with, his depression clearly written on his face.

"Don't bury your grief, child," Grandma Namaki said gently, "In the end, it will fester and make you a bitter old man."

Link managed a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his grandma and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks, Grandma, and not just for the boys," he said and paused. Another random thought hit him and he said, "I'm guessing you know what's happened to Aryll and Gonzo…"

"Yes, but it wasn't until you and the Princess returned that I realized how well Aryll had named her two seagull friends. To think those two were right under my nose for twelve years. It makes me wonder if they remembered me." She sounded vexed but without a trace of surprise, and Link smiled at her. She was ever his calm oasis in the midst of the chaotic happenings of his life and he owed her so much. "Those boys of yours certainly kept me on my toes."

"I can imagine," Link said and fought back another twinge of regret. "I just wish it could have been different…even though I know it has to be this way."

"You and your wife did what you believed to be best for them. When I think on it, you did nothing I would not have done myself. Your Princess is an amazing woman and very thorough, grandson. She not only cut the bindings between yourselves and the children, she created new, latent ones, which only manifested after Lien brought Chiyuu and Jinchi into our home."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it really and I'm still not sure how she managed it so completely. She even altered their eye color. In the end it didn't matter, because when Lien brought them home he told me their names, and insisted we rename them to whatever I wanted."

"Jake and Jasper."

"Yes, the names suggested by my younger sister. She always loved the adventures the histories told of that pair of Elemental Guardians."

"I know I'll never understand the magic she wields, kinda scares me actually. She said the memories she'd lose were just bits of time frozen in her head and so were within her power to manipulate," Link said. His thoughts drifted as he remembered the nightmares Tetra experienced near the end of their stay in the past. When she explained what she thought they meant, Link, didn't want to believe her. Even though he knew the why, he'd managed to convince himself their names were only a coincidence and there was some other solution to the problem. As the nightmares worsened, Link realized the connection created by the Wind Waker and his own denial of the situation that was intensifying them.

That was when he decided to dig a little deeper into the Book of Mudora. Everything the Book told him led to one answer; if Jinchi and Chiyuu were going to survive to adulthood, they would have to leave them behind. The Goddesses often worked in strange ways and Link could no longer deny what needed to be done.

Link looked back at the Princess and said, "Tetra told me a clean break would be best so she searched for a while for a way to make the transition as painless as possible. When we handed the boys over to Lien, she watched him as he left. I didn't know until we returned that she'd done more than seal off the boys memories of her. Actually, I only have a vague idea of what she did."

Link absently sent a thought to the part of his mind where, for the last four years, Tetra always was. There was nothing there, not even a whisper. It remained vacant and the silence for him was deafening. If there was ever a time to close off that connection, Link knew it would be now, but he let it be out of some perverse hope she'd come back to herself sooner and not later. He felt the twitch again and caught a glimpse of the Princess; she was sitting on a large rock nearby watching the ocean. Though he sensed she was restless, it was impossible to tell where her attention really lay. He was briefly tempted to check her thoughts, but some instinct told him to steer clear, so once again he held back only coming close enough to be sure she was alright. In fact he'd not ventured near her thoughts since she'd changed her name. His attention returned to his grandmother when she said:

"I am curious about one thing though, I understand the name change but I never understood why she chose to change their eye color."

"From what she told me, her problems were twofold: Jasper was old enough to remember us on some level and she couldn't have her past self in the future realizing who they were too soon. Hence, the unusual eye colors. The accent though, I think that was all Chiyuu's own doing."

"I often wondered at the language Jasper used with his brother. I'm sure now, that the boy who had been Chiyuu, used it as a way to hold his memories of you both. He always was an unusual boy, just like his father in so many ways. He was always a daredevil that one. You left quite an impression on him."

Link was inwardly pleased that Chiyuu had managed to do that.

"Through all of this, Jasper has remained unaffected by the magic that trapped Tetra. He found her in my garden and guided her to me in the past," Grandma Namaki said, "I don't know why my memory of that day remains clouded, but I know I called him by his true name. Jasper never forgot it. Boys at that age are very attached to their mothers."

"But you must have felt some change."

"No, I wanted a child so badly, that from the moment Lien placed Jake in my arms, I was lost to the sage's magic. I only know it now because of what Lien told me. The Princess knew she was destined to lose her children. Even now, I still hold within in me those precious bits of time she sacrificed and gained more than just two wonderful sons as her memories of them became mine.

From her perch atop the rock, the Princess said suddenly, "Pancakes."

"Yes, Princess." Grandma Namaki said gently.

"I can make them…" she said and wore a slight smile.

"Is that so?" the old woman replied.

"Yes, they are very tasty too."

Link never took his eyes off the Princess when he asked his grandmother in a low voice, "She hasn't smiled since she picked that new name of hers. Just what did you say to her?"

"Nothing she didn't already know," Grandma Namaki said as she reached up and pinched his cheek. Link didn't pull away, she only did it to get his attention but he really hated when she did that. The old woman smirked at her grandson and said, "Don't worry Hero, she'll sort it out. Just try to be patient with her for a bit."

Link did a double take.

"You too with the hero crap?" he asked just a little louder than he intended. "You, at least, must remember my name, it's-"

His Grandmother's hand moved so quickly Link stared at her for a moment in shock as the sting from her slap set in.

"Why…" His grandmother raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, a frown marring her serene face. Link paused and remembered the last time he'd earned a slap from his grandmother. He inwardly berated himself for being such a clod. Link straightened and said as he bowed to her, "I apologize Grandmother, I did not mean to use such language. I forgot myself, please forgive me."

"Forgiven, Hero."

Link cocked an eyebrow and considered her response for a moment; it wasn't just the swearing then and chose his words carefully. "So, I'm still not allowed to swear or mention…you know." When his Grandmother nodded, Link sighed. "Great, so tell me about the rest of the dream."

"There's only one other thing I needed to tell you. Aside from informing me I must return to Outset, Lien said you mustn't allow _him_ to fight."

"Allow who to fight?"

"I don't know, he never explained."

Link rubbed his face and looked over to the Princess. His frustration was building as he noted the Princess watched the scene with a look of mild confusion. Their conversation stopped however, when an angry voice behind them shouted, "Link Namaki! I knew you'd come back, you filthy murderer!"

Link's heart sank into his stomach, when the Princess's eyes went wide. She stood up from the rock and almost immediately sank back down as she gasped when her Triforce piece glowed. The Princess stared at her hand in fascination, just the way Tetra did when she first received the relic eleven years before. Link winced as the bearers in the Princess's head sent a barrage of thoughts and memories of the different Link's there'd been in the past. Caught off guard the memories continued to rush through the Princess in a torrent and none of his attempts to block them worked. Link shook his head furiously to clear it as bits and snatches of Hero's past settled into his consciousness.

This was the reason his Grandmother avoided using his name. It didn't take him long to figure out that the bearers in the Princess's head were only the trigger as they quieted and became secondary to the Hero types now wreaking havoc in his own head. Tetra told him about the menagerie in his head, he'd just never become conscious of them, nor, he knew, was he meant to. He struggled with the Hero's and it took all Link Namaki's concentration to keep being overwhelmed by them.

He managed to push them back and made his way to where the Princess sat. She focused on him with concern in her eyes, she knew what was happening but was powerless to stop it. There was a shift in the air and Link turned to see that golden light as it raced toward him. He took a step back from it and the light paused. Link realized, he'd had it backward all along; he wasn't moving away from the light, he'd been racing toward it. For some reason he didn't understand this thought calmed him.

As Sue Belle's irate voice continued in the background and though Link tried hard to ignore his former neighbor's tirade, he felt himself losing focus. The Princess grew angry as she looked past him and he heard an angry voice yell in his head:

_Silence!_

Sue Belle's voice cut off in a strangled gasp and though She was not in his direct line of sight, Link was sure the Princess had done…something. Her eyes were cold, and completely lacking of the gentle kindness he'd always known her to have. When he heard the choking again, he said, "Please, let her go, Princess." The Princess's glare softened when she returned her attention to him and he added, "She can do me no harm."

The Princess frowned and turned her head toward his Grandmother as she sniffed in disdain. Link turned as the choking continued. It was then he realized his Grandmother was angrier than he'd ever seen her. Master Orca was on the porch now and put a hand on her shoulder. He whispered something to his grandmother that made her stern expression turn to a frown bet the choking stopped. Sue Belle dropped back onto the porch and Master Orca steadied her but Sue Belle was still gasping as she bolted off the porch in the direction of the beach.

At this point Link no longer cared where Sue Belle was going as long as she didn't return before they left the island. The Princess wavered again, and Link could still hear the bearers in her head as they urged her to punish the troublemaker. Link knew she wouldn't be able to focus enough to get them where they needed to be.

_Get off the island!  
_

An almost familiar voice said in his head, but at that particular moment, he'd no idea how to.

_Think!  
_

Get off…Link forced his chaotic thoughts to halt and he struggled a moment to focus.

_Princess_…

His swirling attention coalesced as his looked at his Grandmother with new eyes. As Link scooped the Princess up in his arms he said, "Grandma…Lady Natsumi…I really hate to ask, but…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shadow man's staff sent a shower of sparks into the air when it struck the stone floor of the Tower of the Gods. Hito stared in a moment of disbelief as Mei continued to pull his semi-conscious sister further from him. "I can fix her," was the only thing Hito understood from the stream of inanities that spewed from that crazy old man. Hito snarled and let out a growl as he raised his staff again. It was clear to him these two were useless; he could even smell the taint of fairy magic. All his plans lay in ruins, and _someone_ was going to pay for it.

Distracted, he failed to see the fast flying object that at that instant, smashed into him. The force of the impact sent him skidding backward into the bell tower. Hito was only able to clout the offending attacker once, catching him soundly on the side of his head, but not before the shadow lost his grip on his staff. Hito heard Mei cackle with delight as the weapon clattered away from him just out of reach. The mass of feathers in his face made him think at first his assailant one of the four. Even angrier, he turned his head, only to find that he had been set upon by something worse.

"Cursed Rito," Hito spat. He loathed the filthy beasts even more than the rock like Goron and slimy Zora peoples of old. The feathered people of Dragonroost, however, he despised most of all. The Earth Sage came from that ilk, and it only fed his rage that he'd missed his chance to be rid of her and that bit of bark that made up the wind sage.

Frustration mounting, he turned his head and called for Mei. When no one answered, Hito threw off the unconscious rito still atop him, but he could no longer see the old man. Mei must be taking the opportunity to drag the limp body of his sister somewhere. Scrambling to his left, he grabbed hold of the staff that lay only a few feet away. The staff didn't budge and all Hito could do was glare at the large booted foot atop it.

"Long time no see, eh Sarith?"


	43. Chapter 42: Bindings Broken

So you're probably asking yourself – WHY???? or not – Yes this took much longer to write than I thought…it doesn't help I've started seriously writing an original piece of fantasy fiction. If you're curious you can find it at fictionpress – I will be posting it there with the same pen name as here…achitka

We are one chapter away form the end of it all, hard to believe I know, but it was bound to happen eventaully.

There are a few characters that I've let wander for a bit – so I'd best check on their whereabouts and the next chapter really will be the last and hopefully won't take as long to write. If I ever complete the epilogue I will post it - I just dunno. I have also stuffed mondo amouts of information in this so heads up for seriously cheesy and over dramatic dialogue…

As always I do appreciate your taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy. To all who spend the extra few moments to review, you have my most heartfelt thanks.

* * *

**Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku**

**Chapter 42  
Bindings Broken**

* * *

"Long time no see, eh Sarith?" 

For half a moment, Hito believed the Hero somehow managed to free himself, and was strangely relieved to find Mei instead, but wondered if it was really him or the old man.

"You can't win, you're used up, worthless like your pathetic sister," Hito said looking up with a sneer. "Sarith is dead and Hitokage is all that remains." Hito growled and called to the monsters waiting below in the Tower. Answering his summons, the rooftop flooded with a rush of moblins, kargarok, and the like. The monsters formed a wide circle around the two men but did not attack; instead, they watched and waited for the Shadow's signal.

"I am not afraid of your pathetic monsters, Sarith. Having been one myself, I know I am stronger and I have only one purpose now. I've spent a long time preparing for this day and I will not be denied!" Mei cried as he brought his staff down in a double fisted strike.

Hito laughed as the staff bounced uselessly off the shield he threw between them. The rebound caused Mei to momentarily lose his footing as Hito snatched his staff from under his foot. The old man however did not back off as Hito thought he would. Perhaps Mei no longer feared his childhood nightmare as he claimed, but it amused the shadow as the old man set his stance and waited. Hito rose from the floor and dusted himself off, ignoring the buzzing in his ears; he was low on energy and knew it was a good bet the Sages would find their way here sooner and not later. They meant to try and seal him away again. _One way to remedy that_, the Shadow thought.

Mei was a well of strength that Hito never drew from and with Kei around there never was a need. There was something a little too similar about the inherent nature of his own magic and the creature that was Mei. Still the amount of magic the old man possessed would make dealing with the Sages that much easier. Hito just needed to find a way to get the old man to unleash it on him. "So it's to be a fight to the death then? You cannot win this battle, Mei, but as I told your sister, you will have your uses."

"You'll never use me or my sister again, Sarith, I know what you really are." Mei said readied his weapon.

Hito let the barest of smile slide onto his face and asked, "Do you?" The Shadow felt the intensity of the old man's hatred and reveled in it, but resisted the urge to take control of Mei. Hito needed the old man's anger to reach its peak. Only then, would Mei be ready, only then could the Shadow drop the used up shell that was Sarith. Hito launched himself at Mei and shouted, "Then you won't mind if I test that knowledge!"

* * *

Kaepora arrived at the Tower of the Gods as monsters of all sorts spilled out on to the rooftop. Shifting form to a much smaller bird, he was confident he would be easily overlooked by the moblins and other creatures now forming a circle around two men at the center of rooftop. The raven landed atop a doorsill and saw below the limp figure of a woman tucked away in a shallow alcove. Landing next to her the raven twisted it head upside down to get a better look. Her face was a mass of bruises and the raven was careful as it poked the woman's nose with his beak. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and closed again. 

Looking left, the raven spotted a second form through the legs of the monsters closest to him. He hopped to the outer wall and flew along it until he reached a ledge nearby. The unconscious Rito he found, he recognized as Komali, the Rito Prince and if he was here then it was a good bet the sages were nearby. Kaepora looked around but did not see them.

When a second raven joined him, Kaepora squawked in surprise. She cawed at him and flew off through the entryway to the grand staircase leading to the rooftop. When she disappeared around the bend Kaepora followed and pulled up short reverting back to his true form on the small landing in front of the girl that now stood in the raven's place.

He stared down at her as Gonzo identified the person in front of him. A wave of relief at finding her alive left him speechless.

"Hello Kaepora, it's good to see you again," she said with a tilt of her head.

"Kotori?" Kaepora asked in a whisper

She smiled and nodded then said, "The Sages are here, I believe near the bell tower. Do you have the health fairies?"

"Uh yes," he managed to get out. He fumbled with the bag they were in and pulled out three bottles. Kotori took one and put it in her pack.

"Good. I think it will be best if I deal with Delia, you should help the Rito Prince." She moved past him up the staircase and turned back when she was eye level with him and said, "In case the Captain was wondering, Aryll says she knows now why he wrote the poem…"

The girl that had been Aryll leaned forward and kissed him and Kaepora blinked and said nothing, he just stared at her. The pirate within him laughed and Kaepora found himself smiling like an idiot.

"Good luck," she said and the girl disappeared. The raven now in her place took off back toward the rooftop and Keapora took on the form of a bokoblin and headed out as well.

* * *

As Link opened his eyes, he heard the latch of a door click shut nearby and was surprised to find himself in Tetra's cabin aboard the pirate ship. Though his Grandmother told him she was able to _'send'_ him on his way, she couldn't send him and the Princess at the same time. In fact, she wasn't even sure how far she could reach so Link opted to go first. He almost couldn't believe his luck when he saw Zill asleep on the bed and thought perhaps his Grandmother sent him here on purpose. Link wondered again as a green ball of light flew up into his face. He smiled and said, "Tingle, I'm glad to see you're settling in. Is it everything you'd hoped it would be?" Tingle flashed again and Link stifled a laugh. "Is that so, well just remember I'm counting on you to look after Zill." 

The fairy flashed and Link cocked an eyebrow as he ran a hand over the beard on his chin. He'd forgotten about that, his grandmother must have noticed it…of course they'd been talking about something else all together. He wondered briefly if he should bother to shave it off, but decided it would be fun to see the Shadow's reaction to it. Tingle flashed again and now Link frowned when he looked at the door. His sons and the two other fairies were on board, most likely without the kagenmi. That meant Chiyuu most likely talked to Lien, but Link really had no way to warn them of the situation surrounding his name. A moment later, the princess appeared next to him, she was pale and wavered a little where she stood so Link steadied her as she regained her composure.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Don't worry I'll be alright soon," she replied.

"I do worry, more because I feel like your current situation is my fault, but I need to talk to Zill undisturbed. How long can you give me?"

The Princess drew in a deep breath and said, "Ten minutes, no more."

Link nodded and returned his attention to the boy sleeping on the bunk behind him. As he moved nearer to wake him, Tingle once again flew in front of Link and flashed. "Yes, I know he's tired," Link said, "but I need to give him something and I'm afraid it can't wait, Tingle." The fairy flashed again but moved out of the way and Link shook the boy. Zill reluctantly opened one eye then closed it again so Link shook him again. This time Zill started awake and from his expression he looked about to scream, so when Zill opened his mouth, Link promptly covered it with his hand.

Pulling the boy close, Link whispered, "Yes, it's me but whatever you do, don't say my name around the Princess. It's important but I don't have time to explain it right now, so just work with me on this one." Zill's eyes flicked to the Princess as he nodded so Link lowered his hand. The boy took a deep breath and erupted into a steady stream of questions.

"Did you know I met two Guardians? They both looked like you, but one was just a kid and the other was grown. Why do they talk with that weird accent? How did you get on the ship? You look older for some reason…must be the beard. Why do you have a beard now, you didn't have one yesterday…Oh! Does that mean-"

Link was ever amazed by Zill's curiosity but he didn't have time to answer questions so Link put his hand back over Zill's mouth to stem the flow.

"More listening, less talking, Zill," Link said. The boy nodded and when Link lowered his hand this time, Zill sat quietly and waited.

"Seven minutes, Hero," the Princess said behind him.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain everything that's about to happen, or at least what I hope will happen...Actually I have no idea what will happen. Things have a funny way of going wrong but I want you to be as prepared as possible." Zill's face took on a worried expression even as he nodded. "There's a bit of a prophecy I want you to think on. It may help you figure out some things when you need to, okay?"

Zill scratched his head and his look of worry changed to fear, and he asked, "Alright, but what do I do with it?"

"I'm don't know but like I said, you'll figure it."

"What do you mean I'll figure it out? I don't know what's happening to begin with! I'm no hero, I'm only wearing the tunic cause I'm supposed to!"

Zill's voice was rising again with every word and Link said, "Calm down, Zill, just take a deep breath. I know this is hard, but it'll work out."

"I can't calm down, there's gotta be a mistake, uhh- " Zill stopped himself from saying 'Link' but it was obvious his nerves were shot as he continued, "Why would they pick me? Joel's a lot older and he at least can use a weapon, I can't even swing a stick without hurting myself!"

"I can only guess why the Goddesses chose you, Zill. Maybe it is because we're related, maybe your faith is just a little bit stronger, maybe what's coming is something your brother wouldn't be able to handle."

What Zill said next took Link completely by surprise, "This is happening because of what happened with the bokoblins, right?"

While Link was inclined to agree with Zill's assesment he only replied, "Like I said, you'll figure it out. Now listen closely, these are the lines that you'll need; Times sage will free the memory bound by departed hope. To protect the future, rescue expectation and pass the tests of loss, grief, and sacrifice…have you got that?"

Link could tell Zill was already gathering the pieces together in his head, but the look of apprehension was still there. The Hero of the Winds took a deep breath; he understood his young cousin's predicament. It was the same choice Link faced when his sister was kidnapped. How far can I go, and will it be enough, but whatever realization Zill came to, it was clear he was still unconvinced and Zill frowned.

"I'm guessing there's a choice that will need to be made, one I won't be able to make for myself and in a way I'm glad you're the one who'll be making it. You listen to those whispered voices in your head."

"How am I going to make a choice for you? You're the Hero, I'm just a kid."

"So was I once, but it's not the fighting that makes the hero, Zill, but what's in your heart and mind. Anyone can swing a sword, but you can put information together faster than anyone I've ever met and maybe that what's needed more than just being able to beat the crap out of whatever comes along. Now don't worry, it'll all turn out. The Princess will remain with you and bring you to the Tower."

"You're leaving?"

Link nodded. "Make sure you remember what I said about the other thing."

"Three minutes."

Link glanced back at the Princess and nodded. When he returned his attention to Zill, he hesitated. While he and Tetra worked out some very detailed plans, there were a few things he'd set in motion on his own that he never told her about. Simply because he knew she would never have agreed to it. Link was not entirely sure this part of what he'd planned would even work, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Zill, there is one more thing I need to give you. No one must know you have it, no one, not even the Guardians. Keep it safe and in turn it will help keep you from harm…"

"But what if I don't figure it out in time?"

"You will. Be brave and open you heart to those whispered voices. Believe in the talents you've been blessed with and you'll see your true path, but my time is up and I have to go. I'm also afraid this may hurt…a lot."

Before Link could do anything else though, he felt that odd ripple in the air again. Turning toward the Princess, Link recognized the golden light he'd seen so many times before as it surrounded her. He also noticed everything around them including the fairy stopped moving. The Princess moved in front of him and Link could tell she was tapping into a different power other than her Sage's magic.

It was starting and perhaps that's why she stood before him now with a look of pain. Before the sun rose that day Tetra told him the time loop would enter it's final cycle and by the end of the day, the gate the trap opened, would be sealed. Tetra knew there was no way to stop the cycle once it was set in motion, not even the Sage of Time could do that. However, Tetra did find a way to slow it down, by changing her name she managed one more year in the past and a few extra hours after they'd returned. Now that reprieve was ending and Link felt the Triforce crest on his left hand burning, as was the scar on the same arm.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" he asked.

"Why does she remember you, when I cannot?"

"Who?" Link asked, he wasn't expecting this question and flexed his fingers in an effort to stretch the tightening skin on his hand.

"The one you remember. I can see it in your eyes; you remember her, but not me. I have to know why I cannot remember you properly. You are important to her…important enough that just the sound of your name is enough to make me waver in my purpose."

Link remained silent. Up until this moment he'd resigned himself to what must be done because whether he thought it was fair or not, was irrelevant to the Goddesses wishes. However, his resolve to stay silent was crumbling with every bit of recognition the Princess displayed and Link was no longer sure if he should tell her or just let it lie.

"Something about all this isn't right," the Princess whispered, "I can feel it in my heart, despite all your precautions. Please, you must tell me why."

Link barely held on to the last shreds of self-discipline as he struggled with his own need. His instincts shouted at him to maintain his distance but with each passing second that was getting harder to do. So Link Namaki remained silent and the Hero said simply, "She was my truest friend."

"Just a friend?" the Princess asked.

Link winced at the look of disappointment in her eyes as he forced himself to say 'yes' in reply. All he could think of was pulling her close and letting her know it really would be all right. This was exactly what they'd planned but the incident on Outset showed him just how bad it would be if the Princess remembered the world before too soon or worse if she remembered him. Tetra realized the possibility of this happening even as they worked out the details and delayed her name change as long as she dared. Link, however, found ways to convince himself that that would never happen, even though in his heart, Link knew his rationale was flawed. His time with her was where it needed to be; in the past and as much as he loved her, he needed to get as far away from her as possible.

"It's time for me to go," Link said taking a step back to increase the distance between them. _Remember your purpose: Do everything within your power to protect the Princess and allow no harm to touch her._ He needed to leave, now, before the selfish wish growing in his heart further undermined his resolve.

The Princess drew a breath before nodding and returning her attention back to the boy on the bed. His face was caught in a startled expression and she asked, "Is he ready for this?"

"No, but he will be someday, so it's important that no real harm come to him. Two of the Guardians will help look after him." Link said and returned to where Zill sat. Link lifted his arm causing the scar there to throb even more and Link noticed the Princess absently rubbing hers. _That's it then, best I let it go now_, Link thought and he reached within himself and gently broke the now silent binding between them. The Princess flinched and Zill abruptly came back to life as Link turned the boy's left hand down and covering it with his own.

"What's going to hurt?" a nervous sounding Zill asked.

_Everything,_ Link thought and he pulled out the kibou staff. Once he readied himself, he said to the Princess, "Do it now."

* * *

Saimon and Senkyoku flew ahead of Chiyuu and dove under the closed door of the cabin. The thin strip of golden light that shone around the edges of the door made Chiyuu pause as he reached for the latch. Zill let out a second shriek and the Guardian was startled in to action. Pushing the door open, Chiyuu came to a second halt when he saw Link surrounded by that golden aura along with Saimon and Senkyoku. Zill sat on the bed and cradled his left hand in the other while Tingle flew out from under the pillow. 

Turning his head toward the Guardian, Link lifted his hand raising one finger and pulling his hand back, lifted a second. Chiyuu blinked and thought of the letter, one step forward…two back. Chiyuu nodded and was surprised when his father smiled and winked out of sight. The woman he now knew was his mother stood near the bed shimmering. She went briefly see thorough but snapped back to solidity when the golden radiance that enveloped her returned to her outstretched hand.

"Are you alright, Zill?" the Princess asked.

"Yes, Princess," Zill said, but winced as he lay down. Again, the golden light manifested when the Princess gently laid a hand on the boy's left arm and Zill's expression of pain eased.

"Better?"

Zill nodded and asked, "Princess?"

"Yes, Zill."

"What's your name? It must be more than just 'Princess'."

"My name is Zelda."

"Princess Zelda…like the Princess of Destiny?"

"Yes, like her, but that's enough questions, Zill, sleep now, you'll need your strength," she said.

Chiyuu felt extremely uncomfortable when the Princess turned and fixed a stare on him. There was no recognition in her eyes as there had been in Link's. Chiyuu looked at the boy on the bed and wondered what made his cry out. His attention snapped back to his mother when she said, "Name yourself."

Taken aback by the question Chiyuu opened his mouth to answer, but Zill beat him to it.

"His name is Jasper," the boy said as he pushed himself deeper into the pillow. His eyes were drooping as he curled up and yawned. With a dreamy voice he said, "I met him on Outset last night. Did you know he can turn into a seagull? I think he has a brother named Jake…I wonder if…" Zill trailed off and after a second yawn was asleep.

Chiyuu wondered at the curious look of disappointment on his mother's face when she looked back at him. Chiyuu knew of the naming spell, but also knew few ever invoked it. The spell was designed to make people forget as well as remember at the same time. This was the magic he'd felt earlier, the magic that stripped the bindings put in place when he was four years old, unraveling with such force it sent him spiraling toward the sea. Now the roles were reversed and he remembered his mother, but she no longer remembered him. Chiyuu found this a strangely painful realization and wondered why his parents would take such a drastic step.

She surprised him again when she said, "Jasper is the name you hold as the Blue Guardian of the Realm. There is always a name beneath. So again, I ask you to name yourself. "

It was then that Lien's voice came unbidden to his mind.

"_There is a danger when the blood of the Sages and that of the Knight's Line mix, Jasper. My brother cannot know you are not my sons."_

His adoptive father's words nagged at him, so Chiyuu decided to keep his true name to himself and answered, "I was named Jasper after the Guardian I became, so mies name did note change, Jour Highness."

"_Your_ name did not change?"

Chiyuu shook his head but by the way she 'your' he wondered what she was thinking since she obviously didn't quite believe him. This was still Tetra he was dealing with, but she was using the persona of a past bearer for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with the time loop. The Fairy Queen did say she was still caught within the cycle of days and the only other bearer he knew of that held the onus of Time's Sage and bearer of Wisdom was Zelda Harkinian, the Princess of Hyrule during the era of the Hero of Time. Her next question unnerved him even more.

"What was your father's name?"

This newly named person did not remember Link either, or if she did, she didn't or couldn't remember what had passed between them. One step forward…two back. Link's little reminder popped back into his head, and Chiyuu hoped he was doing the right thing when he responded, "Lien. Lien Namaki."

* * *

The blinding light and sensation of being folded up that accompanied one of these magical shifts always left Link feeling like a piece of origami. He wondered what would happen if the transfer were interrupted as he gave his head a shake and took in his surroundings. Glowing blue lines on the floor and walls told him he landed in Ghodan's Chamber in the Tower of the Gods. He took a small step forward and paused when his eyes wandered down and noticed the angry red lines that appeared just in front of him. Link shuddered as he recalled the nasty shock he'd endured the last time he stepped on those lines and took two long steps back. 

The emblems on the kibou staff lit up as well as a small portion of the inlayed script. The words flashed and Link realized he'd set off one of the three spells he'd never been able to completely translate. The brilliance faded and Link felt curiously insubstantial. An old memory Tetra once shared with him surfaced and Link realized, as he floated in the trees, this was the garden near Lien's home. Therefore, Link was not surprised to when the past Guardian turned up a few minutes later. With him were his sons and both were much older than Link remembered. Chiyuu appeared to eight years old, so Jinchi would be at least four.

Link watched as the boys went through a training of sorts, Chiyuu practiced with a bow while Jinchi ran about with a wooden sword. What surprised him was that Chiyuu was practicing magic as well. Loosing enchanted arrows into the makeshift target, Link watched as he sent off a fiery arrow, closely followed by an icy one.

It never occurred to him that the boys could wield magic, but realized just a quickly, of course they could; they were Tetra's son's and technically Princes of Hyrule. The session was interrupted when a third boy, Link assumed was Al, burst into the garden. The boy, Link guessed was at least ten and wore a look of extreme panic. He told Lien Delia was missing and Al was afraid the _he_ was back.

Lien managed to calm the boy down and sent him home to collect a few things. Al took off the way he'd come and Lien sent the other boys home as well. Pulling out the kibou staff that existed then, Lien touched another of the un-translated scripts and Link found himself back in the Tower of the Gods and jumped when he heard the Guardian's voice clearly in his head.

_"I feel and recognize your presence, Link Namaki. When last we spoke, you asked me a question about my brother that I did not have an answer for. I do now, and created this spell to deliver my answer to you. That answer unfortunately, is Delia. Be wary of my daughter Wind Waker or she will be your undoing."_


End file.
